3 Merodeadores Slytherin
by BlazeVein
Summary: Traducción-AU. Harry y Dudley huyen de un abusivo Vernon-hacia S.Snape. Snape encuentra un nuevo hogar para los chicos y él, hay dragones y caza de horcruxes. Aliados de lo más inesperados, incluido un muy diferente Tom Riddle. Snape-mentor fic. No hay slash.
1. La Epifanía de Dudley

Nota del Traductor: Fic AU para los Dursley, y varios otros Slytherin, como se van a enterar. No ve bien a Dumbledore. Además hay mención de abuso infantil pasado, pero sólo eso, no hay cosas gráficas ni detalladas. Es de Snape como futura figura paterna/mentor de Harry. No es slash.

* * *

**"3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN"**

Título Original: _3 Slytherin Marauders_

**Autor: severusphoenix**

Traducida con permiso del autor por BlazeVein.

* * *

_Descargo:_ _No poseo nada perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: La Epifanía de Dudley.**_

—¡Eres un anormal, Dudley! —el grito de la linda niña rubia resonó alrededor del campo de juego, ocasionando que todos se detuvieran consternados, incluyendo a Dudley—. Las cosas que tus amigos y tu le hacen a tu primo solamente las hacen los fenómenos sádicos y matones.

Harry, quien había estado escondido en un arbusto de azalea, atisbó desde ahí para obtener una buena vista del evento. A la edad de nueve años, muy raras veces alguna persona lo había defendido.

—Pero...pero...—Dudley contestó como siempre tan brillante.

—A nadie le gustas, tarado —continuó la niña, Lila, recordó Harry que se llamaba—. Ellos te tienen miedo, pero en unos pocos años, no te saldrás con la tuya con excusas haciendo esto; arrojarán tu trasero gordo en la cárcel por las cosas que haces, y yo me reiré hasta el cansancio. Todos saben que la gente como tu termina mal.

La mente de Dudley lentamente se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba defendiéndolo, todos parecían estar mirando a Lila con aprobación, ¿acaso ellos pensaban que _**él **_era el anormal en este caso?

—Pero papá dice que Harry es el anormal, y que se merece lo que le pase —para horror de Dudley la niña se enojó aun más, y todos los otros niños se vieron descontentos con él. Incluso su amigote Piers estaba retrocediendo con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

—¡Bueno, tus padres también son anormales, si ellos piensan eso! —su voz descendió en en un siseo—. Todos hemos escuchado acerca de la alacena en donde le dejan, solamente un montón de psicópatas abusivos hacen cosas como esas. Nadie más que crueles anormales tratan a sus sobrinos huérfanos de la manera que lo hacen ustedes. ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta que Harry esta tan delgado como un esqueleto y lleno de moretones todo el tiempo? Todos lo vemos esclavizado en el patio mientras tu y tu papá están echados por ahí como ballenas varadas.

Dudley estaba horrorizado, todos las cosas que ella estaba señalando eran cotidianas, cosas aceptadas en su hogar, pero de la manera que _ella_ las estaba diciendo, la pintura que ella hacia de ellos no era una cosa agradable. ¿De verdad ellos eran así? Lentamente comenzó a trepidar en su mente que si él viera a otra familia comportándose de la manera en la que la suya lo hacia... él los consideraría crueles y sádicos. ¿Acaso todos los veían a ellos de ese modo: como matones y abusadores?

Harry también estaba un poco conmocionado. Él había aprendido a aceptar que así era su vida, y que nadie iba a recatarlo. El conocimiento adjunto era que él no se _merecía_ el ser rescatado, de que de algún modo este era el modo que se suponía que fuera. Era un enorme shock el descubrir que **alguien **pensaba que su tratamiento no era correcto, pero el resto de los chicos en el parque parecían estar de acuerdo con ella. Harry sintió que algo se movía dentro suyo: el conocimiento de que se merecía algo mejor asentándose.

La niña rubia se inclinó hacia el chico mucho más grande, sus ojos achicándose con malicia, una mirada que no concordaba su rostro normalmente dulce—. ¿Sabes que espero, Dudley? ¡Espero que cuando sea mayor, Harry los mate a todos ustedes! —Hubo un jadeo colectivo de todos los niños, hasta del ahora pálido Dudley. Lila se veía satisfecha de si misma—. Eso ocurre, sabes. Los niños abusados regresan y toman venganza de sus atormentadores. Apuesto que después de que él cuente en la corte como lo trataban ustedes, ellos le darán una palmadita en la cabeza y le dejarán libre después de una _muy_ breve estadía en un hospital encopetado —Lila elevó la nariz en el aire y terminó su diatriba—: ¿Y sabes que, Dudley? Me voy a reír.

Con eso, Lila abandonó el campo de la batalla verbal con su enemigo mentalmente hecho trizas.

Harry salió con disimulo detrás del arbusto y comenzó a caminar alejándose, con la intención de pensar en lo que la niña había dicho. Escuchó a Dudley caminar con pesadez detrás suyo.

—Harry, espera. Pienso que necesitamos hablar —Dudley se veía confuso y conmocionado—. Vamos por un helado, eso me ayudará a pensar —Ellos caminaron las pocas cuadras hasta la heladería en silencio. Una vez allí, Dudley ordenó un par de copas de helados y se sentaron en un reservado uno frente al otro, dándose cuenta de que eran unos totales desconocidos entre ellos.

—Las cosas que Lila dijo... ¿las oíste? —preguntó Dudley titubeante. Harry asintió en respuesta. Dudley agachó la cabeza y pensó. ¿Cómo uno compensa por años de matonaje? Una copa de helado ciertamente no lo cubría.

Dudley se sirvió unas cucharadas de helado para fortificarse con un poco de coraje. Tomó un profundo aliento—. Pienso que Lila tiene razón. Ahora lo recuerdo. Hay otras familias que tienen chicos que no son suyos, y son bastantes cercanos. Steve... él tiene un primo que vive con él, y ellos son como hermanos.

Harry de nuevo asintió. Dudley parecía necesitar hablar en estos momentos. Mientras que esto significara que iba a conducir a una falta de apaleo para Harry, él era feliz dejándolo hacerlo.

Dudley comió unas cucharadas más—. No veía en realidad lo que estábamos haciendo, hasta que Lila . . . lo dijo de esa manera. Ella tiene razón, no esta bien la forma en que te hemos tratado —Dudley dejó caer su cuchara abruptamente—. Si yo fuera tu, querría matarnos —Esto pareció choquear aun más a Dudley, se vio extrañamente abrumado por ese pensamiento—. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? —finalmente susurró.

Harry quedó sorprendido por la epifanía de Dudley. Él había aceptado que se merecía algo mejor, ¿pero que Dudley de improviso necesitara perdón?

—Supongo que siempre sólo aceptaba la forma en que me trataban como "la forma en que las cosas son", y quedé tan sorprendido como tu con las cosas que dijo Lila. Pero tu tienes razón, no debería ser de esta manera —Harry contestó lentamente—. Si de verdad lo dices en serio, entonces... sí, te perdono. Sin embargo, no creo que tus padres vayan a verlo de ese modo.

Dudley había parecido inmensamente aliviado, y entonces la segunda mitad de lo que Harry dijo le llegó. Sus padres . . . sí, era poco probable que entendieran de inmediato. Aunque . . .

—Sabes, Harry, Mamá nunca te pega, y puesto que estas ocupado siendo golpeado cuando pasa, no creo que te des cuenta lo asustada que se ve Mamá cuando papá esta en eso —Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa información—. La he oído decir unas pocas veces que te deje en paz. Usualmente lo hace, por un tiempo, de todas formas.

Harry comió el helado desanimadamente, tenía que pasarle que obtenía su primer helado en muchísimo tiempo, y la conversación era tan depresiva que no podía disfrutarlo.

—Quizás entre nosotros tres podamos convencerlo. Juntos seremos capaces de sobrepasarlo —Dudley se veía determinado. Se puso de pie, y por primera vez en su vida, no terminó un postre—. Vamos, papá no llegará a casa en varias horas, vamos ahora a encarar a Mamá.

Harry se reanimó y asintió—. Tendremos que ser cuidadosos de no dejarla arrepentirse. Decirle que los chicos del vecindario se han dado cuenta del abuso, y que por eso los adultos también deben saber. Eso la horrorizará.

Dudley le sonrió abiertamente a su primo por ser brillante—. Perfecto. Vamos.

El par caminó junto lentamente por la acera, complotando. Esto ocasionó que muchas personas se preguntaran si se estaba congelando un poco el infierno ese día, ya que nadie esperaría que Dudley Dursley de toda la gente, fuera a tratar alguna vez bien a su primo.

3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3 SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM

Petunia terminó los últimos pasos de un pastel que había horneado. Ella había planeado la usual comida fastuosa, y esperaba que entre ésta y la botella de vino, Vernon estaría de buenas. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil hacer que dejara en paz a Harry. Cualquier excusa parecía bastante buena ahora para golpearlo. Ella aspiró profundamente; él incluso le había atizado a ella un par de veces cuando estaba verdaderamente ebrio. Sin embargo, no lo recordaba en la mañana.

Cuando Harry tenía ocho años, alguien había llamado a los Servicios Protectores de la Infancia. En realidad ella había estado aliviada esperando que Harry consiguiera escapar, y que los Dursley pudieran volver a ser una familia perfecta. Pero entonces Dumbledore había aparecido, y la gente había divagado, pareciendo confundida. Ella había pensado que el viejo Director sólo iba a llevarse él mismo a Harry.

Petunia sacudió la cabeza. Ella siempre había pensado en él, por la descripción de Lily, como una persona amable. Pero Dumbledore ni siquiera había hablado con ella. Dumbledore había hecho un trato con Vernon, en vez de eso. Vernon obtendría un pago mensual por un monto substancial, y ellos retenían a Harry. Dumbledore le había dicho severamente a Vernon que "él entendía que los niños necesitaban disciplina, pero por favor que no dejara llevar de nuevo". Vernon había sido cuidado por un tiempo después de eso, pero últimamente se había puesto de nuevo muy malo.

Ella escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Para su sorpresa, Dudley y Harry aparecieron juntos.

—Mamá, necesitamos hablar —Dudley se veía determinado. Peor aun, se veía enojado.

Algo se sintió pesado en el fondo de su estómago, y abruptamente se dejó caer en una silla en la mesa de la cocina. Para su estupefacción, Dudley también se sentó, después de retirar una silla para que se sentara Harry. Él le dio una mirada al hacerlo y súbitamente ella comprendió todo en un instante. Dudley había despertado a lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de él, y ahora estaba firmemente en la esquina de Harry. Ella nunca había estado tan orgullosa de Dudley como estos momentos. Tal vez él podría componer las cosas.

—Necesitamos comenzar a tratar mejor a Harry, Mamá, él es un miembro de la familia: mi primo. El único primo que nunca tendré, y hemos estado tratándolo como basura. Eso no esta bien y tiene que terminar —dijo Dudley

Harry tenía que darle crédito a Dudley; él sabia como llegar a la raíz del asunto. Poco sutil, pero efectivo. Para asombro de Harry, los ojos de tía Petunia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas dicho eso Dudley. He querido hacer algo por mucho tiempo, pero Vernon . . .—Petunia palideció de hecho ante su mención.

—¿Tienes miedo de Papá? —Dudley pareció asombrado ante ese pensamiento—. Sé que a veces asusta, pero...

—Él nunca se ha enojado contigo, Dudley —Harry sintió que esa explicación era suficiente.

Dudley se quedó sentado, reflexionando sobre ello un tiempo.

—Si le presentas razones para tratar mejor a Harry, podría aceptarlo. O podría volverse en contra tuya también —Petunia lloró un poco más ante ese pensamiento.

Dudley pensó en ello asimismo—. Tendremos que intentarlo, mamá. Si se vuelve en contra mía también . . . —Miró a Petunia con severidad...—O bien lo echamos de la casa o nos marchamos, lo que sea que tu creas que es mejor.

—Si intentáramos echarlo de la casa tendríamos que involucrar a las autoridades, y podrían llamar a Dumbledore, y todo simplemente desaparecería de nuevo —Petunia lucía frustrada—. Tendré que pensar en un plan de escape, por si acaso.

—¿Cómo puede este Dumbledore tener tanta influencia, y si es así, por qué se molesta con un chico como yo? —Harry estaba bastante frustrado. Aparentemente este Dumbledore lo había condenado a una vida de miseria, ¿por qué?

—Voy a tener que explicar un poco acerca de tu pasado, y de tus padres, Harry. Esto tendrá que ser un secreto entre nosotros tres, ¿están de acuerdo? —El par estaba fascinado de ser confiados en el secreto de un adulto—. Voy a necesitar una caja del ático. Si ustedes dos hacen emparedados para almorzar los tres, tendremos pastel de postre.

Los chicos se animaron, complotar había aumentado su apetito.

Petunia subió al ático lentamente. Albus los había visitado en otra ocasión, el día después de dejarles a Harry. Había traído una caja con cosas de Lily, y algunas instrucciones. Ellos no habrían de divulgar conocimiento del mundo de los magos a Harry, y no lo "mimarían", él habría de ser un guerrero cuando creciera y Albus no necesitaba un debilucho. Albus Dumbledore había dejado caer un montón de efectivo en las manos de Vernon para mantenerlo contento por años. Ahora ella iba a quebrantar al menos una de esas instrucciones.

Petunia aferró la caja contra su pecho delgado, sintiendo otra acceso de llanto acercarse. Ella había amado a Lily, y aun lo hacia en realidad. Pero ella había sentido que Lily la había dejado atrás, primero con el muchacho Snape, después con la escuela, y con el matrimonio con un mago parecía que se la habían arrebatado completamente. El abandono que ella sintió cuando Lily se había ido a donde Petunia no podía seguirla estaba aun presente cada vez que ella pensaba en Lily, y cuando miraba Harry. Ella supo que había perdido a Lily cuando el chico Snape había dicho que Hogwarts era solamente para niños mágicos.

Petunia se paralizó. El chico Snape... ahora él debía ser un hombre, y ella recordaba demasiado bien lo obsesivamente que él amaba a Lily. De ser necesario, el podría ser a quien ellos tendrían que acudir. Ella hizo una mueca, o cuando menos Harry podría hacerlo. Lentamente caminó de regreso a la cocina. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose aun poco llorosa de nuevo, al observar a su hijo y sobrino juntos. Los chicos están inclinados sobre la comida, trabajando y conversando. Así debería haber sido desde el principio.

3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3 SM3 SM3SM3SM3SM3SM3SM

Petunia rebuscó en la caja, sacando un raído álbum de fotos. Los chicos estaban comiendo bulliciosamente, y haciendo ruido al sorber la soda. Ella los interrumpió antes de comenzaran un concurso de gases. Los condujo hasta la sala de estar después de terminar con el pastel, y se sentar uno a cada lado de ella en el sofá.

—Sé que lo que voy a decirles les parecerá increíble, pero estaré diciéndoles la verdad, así que escúchenme —Los chicos la miraron con cautela y asintieron.

Ella abrió el álbum en el medio, donde sabia que estaban las fotos de los magos, y seguro que si allí había unas fotos de un partido de Quidditch, y algunas de Lily haciendo conjuros. Los chicos jadearon y la miraron con ojos desorbitados.

—Harry, tu mamá y tu papá fueron mágicos, una bruja y un mago. Cuando Lily cumplió once años le llegó su carta para la escuela de magia. Ella fue allí hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años, y allí conoció a tu padre. Hubo una guerra con un "mago oscuro" y ellos fueron asesinados. Albus Dumbledore te dejó con nosotros, según dijo, porque siendo de la familia de tu madre de algún modo te protegeríamos —Petunia se detuvo, su conocimiento del mundo de los magos era superficial, pero esperaba ser capaz de contestar de algún mundo sus preguntas.

Él par de chicos la miró con la boca abierta por unos minutos incómodos, y entonces Dudley explotó—: ¿Es por ESO que papá lo llama anormal? —Petunia asintió sombríamente—. Bien, eso es estúpido, tener magia es un don, no algo por lo que estar furiosos. Desearía ser así.

—Tu tienes magia, o la tenías. Cuando Albus Dumbledore trajo a Harry con nosotros, dijo que tu tenias magia. Vernon insistió que él 'restringiera' tu magia, para que tu no fueras también 'anormal'. Vernon no comenzó en realidad a actuar tan mal con Harry hasta que él comenzó a realizar magia accidental; todas esas cosas que no puedes explicar Harry —Petunia desvió la mirada de nuevo llorosa.

Dudley se quedó sin palabras de rabia por unos cinco minutos, en tanto que Harry miraba el álbum. Y finalmente había recuperado su voz y había aullado—: ¿Me fue _**robada**_ mi magia? ¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡Encuentra una forma de que me la regresen!

—Si Albus Dumbledore 'restringió' tu magia estoy seguro de que debe existir un modo de 'liberarla' —dijo Harry. Dudley se estaba viendo un poco morado. Esta mañana Harry habría aclamado si Dudley hubiese tenido un ataque, ahora, sin embargo, estaba sintiendo estimación hacia él.

Petunia reflexionó—. Dame un par de días para contactar a un antiguo conocido, y con un poco de suerte podrá y querrá ayudarnos —El muchacho Snape estaba a punto de tener visitantes. Ella miró el reloj. Vernon estaría en casa en una hora o algo así—. ¿Dudley, dejarías que Harry se quedara en tu segundo dormitorio? —Él se quedó sorprendido, después pensativo, y luego asintió—. ¿Porque no lo ayudas a mudarse allí, y yo pensaré en una estrategia mientras terminó la cena? Regresa a la cocina en una hora, y planearemos lo que vamos a decir.

El par de chicos salió corriendo, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras, y pronto estaban arrojando juguetes rotos en bolsas y cajas y llevándolos a la basura. Pronto el cuarto estuvo presentable, y las cosas de Harry mudadas arriba. Petunia preparó la cena en auto-piloto. Ella sabia que cualquier ganancia de hoy día probablemente fuera temporal; ella necesitaba un escape a largo plazo, no solamente de Vernon, sino que también de Dumbledore.

Ella suspiró. Snape no solamente era el único mago que ella conocía, sino que, afortunadamente, el único que probablemente lo arriesgaría todo por el hijo de Lily. El par de chicos apareció como habían acordado en una hora, y ella les dijo lo que tenían que decir, o al menos lo que ella esperaba que convencería a Vernon mientras los chicos disponían la mesa... para cuatro. Ella suspiró, bien podría ella estar ahora arrojando el guante.

Vernon llegó mientras ellos estaban colocando la comida, y se quedaron de pie junto a las sillas.

Vernon entró alegremente, y se detuvo abruptamente y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué está el anormal en la mesa?

Petunia se lanzó a la batalla—. ¿Sabias que los vecinos están a punto de llamar de nuevo a las autoridades? Los chicos confrontaron a Dudley, y ellos le dejaron saber como nos veían. Dudley quedó bastante espantado por como ellos nos perciben: unos abusadores, Vernon.

Esto detuvo a Vernon. Él pensaba que sus vecinos le veían con respeto—. Pe...pero...—No estaba seguro de que decir—. Ese sujeto Albus podría...

—A los magos no se les permite despojar a la gente de sus memorias a cada eventualidad, Vernon. Y se trataría de _**todo**_ el vecindario. Recuerda que él dijo que no dejáramos que esto pasara de nuevo, Vernon —Petunia lo observó sobresaltarse con miedo con cierta satisfacción—. Necesitamos tratar a Harry de manera diferente, es sólo por otro año, cumple diez años el próximo mes, y le llegará su carta entonces y se irá a la escuela cuando tenga once.

—Petunia, se supone que ellos no sepan . . . —protestó Vernon. Él estaba furioso, no le gustaba la idea de que el anormal fuera a una escuela mágica, y se pusiera aun más anormal.

—Ellos ya saben, Vernon, y Albus Dumbeldore tendrá que lidiar con ello . . . y si no atraemos la atención . . . nunca lo descubrirá. Ahora, preparamos tu comida favorita, comamos, ya hablaremos después, si aun deseas hacerlo —Petunia ocupó su asiento entre Vernon y Harry, con Dudley frente a ella mirándola con seria aprobación.

Vernon comió automáticamente, sintiendo que el mundo había terminado. ¡Petunia desafiándolo! Harry no solamente estaba comiendo su comida, sino que en la mesa con ellos. Y Dudley, su hijo, estaba mirándolo con un agrio desagrado. Él finalmente arrojó su servilleta y anunció que iba a salir con los muchachos a tomarse un trago. Sólo gruñó cuando ellos se vieron aliviados.

El trío cortó el resto del pastel en tres enormes pedazos y se lo llevó a la sala de estar. Harry estaba casi sin sentido por haber ingerido más comida en un día de la que nunca había recibido. Petunia trajo de nuevo la caja, y también un bloc de notas.

—Me temo que Vernon no va a darnos tiempo para organizar un escape, si se enoja —con rapidez les contó a los chicos acerca de Severus Snape, escribiendo la antigua dirección que ella recordaba de su niñez—. Él fue el mejor amigo de Lily mientras fueron niños, y estuvo enamorado de ella en la escuela —los chicos se ahogaron y sonrojaron ante esto—. Yo sé que él haría cualquier cosa por Lily, él ayudará a Harry —Ella también les dio la dirección del Caldero Chorreante—; ellos los ayudaran allí, si es que no encuentran a Snape —Le dio a Dudley su tarjeta bancaria, y su clave secreta—. Sólo por si acaso, no es para comprar chucherías con ella.

Los chicos le hicieron más preguntas, y ella repasó el álbum, página por página. Ella se acordaba de más cosas de las que pensaba. Les narró las historias que Lily le había contado, esperando que eso pudiera ayudarlos. Tenía mucho miedo de que Vernon no iba a inclinarse ante el ultimátum que ellos le habían dado.

Y seguro que sí, justo antes de la medianoche, en medio de la explicación de que los unicornios sí existían, él regresó. Petunia nunca le había tan borracho ni tan furioso. Los chicos se encogieron apretadamente contra ella, y ella reunió su coraje.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

Nota del Autor: Sé que hay una tonelada de estas historias allá afuera, pero espero hacer la mía un poco diferente. Algunas de las vueltas de tuerca de la trama están a varios capítulos de distancia, así que ¡agárrense!

N.d.T.: Bueno chicos, este fanfic aun no esta completo, pero son 3 años de trabajo, ¡121 capitulos!, tiene algunas vueltas muy interesantes, y espero que sigan sintonizados.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañias. Fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines lúdicos.**


	2. El Album de Lily

"**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN"**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: _"El Álbum de Lily"_**

Vernon miró con esfuerzo y ojos empañados por una bruma inducida por el whisky a las tres figuras acurrucadas en el sofá. _Ellos parecen acobardados_, pensó con satisfacción. Eso no duró mucho cuando Petunia se puso de pie y lo miró con repentina confianza.

—Suban a sus habitaciones, jovencitos —dijo Petunia con firmeza.

Los niños se afanaron por pasar junto a Vernon y subir corriendo. Se detuvieron en lo alto a escuchar. Lo que fueran a hacer a continuación dependía de Vernon . . . y de Petunia. ¿Seria ella capaz de mantenerse firme?

—¿Ahora vas a permitir que el anormal duerma arriba? ¡¿Quién sabe lo que nos hará mientras dormimos?! —rugió Vernon, espantado.

—Él no hará nada, Vernon. No tiene idea de como usar su magia. Su magia accidental se acciona cuando se encuentra en una situación de extrema angustia —contestó Petunia calmadamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hace nada cuando es disciplinado? —dijo Vernon despectivamente.

—Tal vez él sea más fuerte de lo que tu crees; la familia Evans nunca ha tenido un miembro que no haya podido enfrentar lo que la vida le ponga por delante. Yo lo había olvidado por un tiempo, pero te aseguro que para mantener a Harry y Dudley seguros no volveré a olvidarlo —el destello en sus ojos incluso le hizo tomar noticia a la mente ahogada en alcohol de Vernon—. Tu me golpeaste la última vez que me opuse, aunque después dijiste que no lo recordabas. Si vuelves a pegarnos a alguno de nosotros de nuevo, haré lo que sea que haya que hacer para librarme de ti. Yo prefiero no hacerlo, tu eres un buen hombre cuando no estas ebrio, y cuando no se trata de Harry. Si la única forma en que te puedes comportar es pretendiendo que él no existe, entonces que sea así —con esto, ella se dio la vuelta para seguir a los niños arriba.

Los niños estaban sonriendo y mostrándoles los pulgares arriba cuando ella llegó a la parte superior. Ella sonrió y les mandó a sus camas.

3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3 ms3ms3ms

Dudley saltó a su cama animadamente, con el conocimiento de que en algún momento iba a tener magia. Él siempre se había sentido en falta de algo. Se había sumergido en juegos de video, particularmente en aquellos que tenían magia y hechicería, algo en ellos le llamaba le apelaba. Ahora, sentía que sabia el porqué: él pertenecía en ese mundo. Ya no tendría nunca más que pretender.

Harry se acomodó en la cama con felicidad, de verdad capaz de estirarse para dormir, por primera vez. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en menos de un día. Ahora él tenía una habitación, montones de comida, y su Tía y su primo ya no lo odiaban. Esperaba que si todo esto era un sueño, nunca despertara. Él había pensado que su único escape seria el marcharse de allí tan pronto fuera mayor, y salir a hacerse valer por las suyas.

Ahora, parecía que había alguien pagándole a los Dursley para hacerse cargo de él. Harry no era estúpido, la única razón por la que alguien estuviera pagando era si se trataba de dinero suyo dejado a él para mantenerlo. Si se tratara simplemente de familiares ricos, preocupados, ellos no lo hubieran dejado aquí después de ese desastre cuando el cumplió ocho años, y todas esas cosas raras comenzaron a suceder y que ahora era claro que se trataba de su magia escapando.

Harry se fue quedando dormido, soñando con un castillo y volando, como las fotografías en el álbum. Su mamá había sido muy bonita, y su papá parecía haber sido muy divertido. Esperaba poder escuchar más historias mañana... si es que el Tío Vernon no los mataba a todos para el desayuno.

3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3ms3 ms3ms3ms3ms

Vernon se quedó parado un rato, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra; vagamente podía escuchar a Petunia y a los chicos yendo a acostarse. Había regresado a casa esperando poner todo en el lugar que correspondía. En vez de eso, los cambios se habían vuelto aun más profundos. Trastabilló sobre el sofá y cayó pesadamente sobre este. El sofá crujió y se quejó con alarma. Condenada cosa, obviamente era de mala calidad. No se sentía con ganas de hacer algo acerca de ellos en ese momento, debía ser porque estaba tan cansado, ¡ÉL TRABAJABA DURO MALDITA SEA!. Ellos deberían respetarlo más.

Estaba sorprendido de que Dudley fuera parte de esto; ¿de seguro no querría compartir sus cosas con el anormal? Cuando él se diera cuenta de que tendría que compartir, volvería a ser como antes. Casi se sonrió, sí ese era el boleto, y Petunia nunca volvería a poner a Harry antes que a Dudley. Lo resolvería todo en la mañana, sólo necesitaba ahora descansar. Pronto estaba roncando pacíficamente en el sofá.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Petunia había caído en un sueño irregular, despertando a cada momento ante cualquier ruido. Ella había ido a mirar a la sala de estar en cierto punto, para ver con alivio que Vernon estaba durmiendo. Había conseguido dormir un par de horas después de eso. Aun así despertó más temprano de lo normal, y se puso a preparar un desayuno enorme. Harry bajó pronto después que ella, obviamente perplejo de por qué ella estaba haciendo su trabajo. Él había estado haciendo el desayuno por años.

Harry ya se había duchado y vestido, y caminaba de puntillas alrededor de Vernon que aun roncaba. Petunia hizo una mueca, mirando sus ropas anchas de segunda mano. Vernon había rehusado comprarle nada nuevo después que él había cumplido siete años. Esa primera suma que Dumbledore le había dado ya había desaparecido para ese tiempo, no es que se hubiera gastado algo de ello en Harry. Había estado dando pagos extra para la casa y los autos, lentamente, para no alertar a la gente de los impuestos. Había hecho unas cuantas inversiones y comprado buenos muebles y habían tenido unas vacaciones esplendidas.

Debía haber sido una suma bastante grande, pensó ella. Pero finalmente se había acabado. Él se había puesto aun más mezquino con cualquier dinero gastado en Harry, y había comenzado a insistir en que 'él se ganara su manutención'. Los golpes había comenzado con su magia accidental. Afortunadamente, Albus Dumbledore había comenzado a hacer esos pagos mensuales, o Harry nunca habría sobrevivido. Uno hubiese pensado que Vernon se hubiese sentido más contento con Harry después de eso, pero había tomado a pecho la recomendación de Dumbledore acerca de los 'chicos necesitaban disciplina', no recordando la parte acerca de 'no dejarse llevar'.

Harry se movió un poco nervioso al colocar la mesa—. Tía Petunia . . . si ese hombre le esta dando dinero a Vernon para mantenerme . . . ¿te lo daría a ti si nos marchamos, o si Vernon es obligado a irse? ¿Es suficiente para todos nosotros?

Petunia lo miró con asombro, ¡por supuesto!—. Sí, son 1000 libras al mes las que manda. No tendríamos lujos, pero estaríamos bien —Petunia entonces frunció el ceño, revolviendo los huevos con más fuerza—. Pero no estoy segura de confiar en nada enviado por Albus Dumbledore. No sé en realidad cual es su agenda, pero no estoy segura de que sea pensando en tu mejor bienestar, ni en el nuestro.

Harry asintió, también arrugando el ceño. Exprimió las naranjas aun más viciosamente para sacarles jugo. Este Dumbledore ciertamente no se había ganado el cariño de Harry. La tía Petunia y Dudley ahora podrían ser mejores, pero Vernon aun era un bast...um...matón. La Tía Petunia era aficionada a lavarle la boca incluso a Dudley si se usaban malas palabras,

Petunia despertó a Dudley con rapidez—. Dúchate y vístete, querrás estar en la mesa cuando tu padre se despierte —Dudley asintió y corrió al baño.

Petunia agarró unas píldoras y vaso grande de jugo y caminó hacia Vernon. Ella lo había dejado hasta el último minuto, pero se pondría lívido si se atrasaba para trabajar. Ella lo sacudió para despertarlo, y él miró a su alrededor, confundido.

—Aquí hay aspirina, una píldora para el dolor, y algo para las náuseas, asegurate de beber todo el jugo. El desayuno esta esperando —Petunia esperó a que él asintiera, y se tomara la medicación.

Vernon se apuró para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Todo había parecido tan claro la noche anterior, y ahora estaba un poco nebuloso. Se sentó a la mesa del desayuno, y se sirvió un plato grande. Dudley estaba sirviéndose sólo un plato pequeño, ah sí, necesitaba hacer que Dudley volviera de su lado.

—Bien, yo pretendía darte un montón de ropas nuevas este mes, y quizás algunas juguetes nuevos para tu cumpleaños, Dudley, pero supongo que tendrás que compartir la diversión de comprar con Harry —Vernon suspiró con falso arrepentimiento. Pero la esperada erupción de temperamento no sucedió.

—Olvídate de ropas nuevas para mi, me he vuelto demasiado gordo —dijo Dudley con liviandad—. Voy a perder algo de peso, así que probablemente voy a volver a usar alguna de las ropas que ya me quedaban 'pequeñas' —Dudley miró a un pasmado Harry—. Voy a empezar a ir a la piscina todos los días, hay que caminar un poco, pero eso probablemente me ayudará. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo, Harry? Te enseñaría a nadar —Harry asintió su acuerdo, siempre había querido aprender a nadar.

Los padres de Dudley quedaron estupefactos, Petunia con deleite. Sin embargo, Vernon estaba horrorizado. No solamente Dudley le daba alegremente sus cosas a Harry, pero ahora pretendía matarse de hambre y convertirse en uno de esos chalados por la salud.

—Excelente, conseguiré pases de verano para nosotros tres. Podría unirme a ustedes algunos días. Todos vamos a comprar trajes nuevos para nadar y otras cosas —Petunia estaba fascinada—. Quizás nos detengamos en un centro de deportes y ejercicios, allí hay algunas cosas que te podrían gustar para tu cumpleaños. Es un poquito anticipado para comprar para tu cumpleaños, Harry, pero puedes mostrarme lo que te gusta —Harry asintió, mirando la cara púrpura de Vernon con precaución.

¡Esto era intolerable! El mundo se había vuelto loco. Vernon lanzó su servilleta y se marchó a trabajar. Ya se pensaría en alguna estrategia para hacer que su mundo volviera funcionar.

El trío restante escuchó los portazos con inquietud—. No estoy seguro de que eso haya resultado muy bien, mamá —dijo Dudley finalmente. Los otros dos asintieron, y terminaron la comida en silencio. El lavado había concluido cuando Petunia finalmente habló.

—Se dan cuenta de que su padre nunca aceptará a un hijo que es un mago, y tendrás que hacer una decisión con respecto a eso pronto. Tendremos que liberar tu magia dentro del próximo año, para que asistas a la escuela de los magos, Hogwarts —Petunia no estaba feliz con hacerle esto a Dudley, pero era una decisión que tenía que hacerse.

—Pienso que me di cuenta de eso cuando descubrí lo que papá había hecho que me hicieran. Pero sé que tengo que conseguir que me regresen mi magia, sino, no puedo ser lo que supone que fuera de verdad —Dudley contestó con fiereza. Aun encontraba difícil de aceptar lo que le habían hecho.

Ellos terminaron de asear y fueron a la sala de estar, sentándose una vez más en el sofá.

Petunia sacó la caja y un álbum diferente y lo abrió—. Estas son fotografías de Lily antes de ir a Hogwarts, y los años anteriores aquí —ella señaló una fotografía de Lily y de un chico de cabello negro de aspecto sombrío—. Severus Snape vivía en el mismo pueblo que nosotros, pero del lado contrario. Nos conocimos en un parque y él reconoció que Lily poseía magia, justo como él. Ellos se hicieron amigos, y me avergüenza decirlo, pero yo estaba celosa de ello; verán, ellos compartían algo que yo no tenía.

Dudley y Harry le dieron golpecitos en los brazos para reconfortarla. Dudley comprendía muy bien, se imaginaba que si no conseguía tener su magia de regreso se volvería, de hecho, muy celoso de Harry.

Ellos dieron vuelta las páginas lentamente. El chico Snape estaba casi sonriendo en muy pocas de ellas, y mientras se iban haciendo mayores, se veía más y más arisco.

—Mirando atrás, pienso que el padre de Severus era bastante abusivo, Lily decía que él no tenía magia y que no le gustaba que Severus fuera un mago. Su madre murió cuando él tenía solamente doce años, y creo que su padre se volvió entonces peor.

Los niños asintieron, ahora que se habían familiarizado con una figura masculina autoritaria. Harry podía imaginar volviéndose también bastante mal genio.

—Lily dijo que ellos habían estaban discutiendo mucho cuando estaban en quinto año, y que él finalmente hizo algo, la insultó creo yo, y ellos nunca recobraron su amistad. Sé que debe haber sido algo más complicado que eso. Tu padre, James, y él eran rivales. Estoy segura de que él no quiso que Lily volviera a ser su amiga. Quizás Severus pueda explicarlo, cuando nos encontremos con él —Petunia suspiró; ella tenía que hallar un modo de rastrearlo.

Petunia guardó el álbum y sacó un libro—. Lily siempre decía que cualquier cosa que desearas saber de Hogwarts estaba en este libro —ella les entregó a los niños el libro grande, bellamente repujado.

—_Hogwarts, una Historia,_ ¡sensacional! —Harry leyó la cubierta con avidez.

Petunia se levantó y ellos comenzaron a leer con impaciencia—. Necesito revisar unas cosas, lean por un rato, nos iremos en una hora.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z

Autor: Gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews. Pronto tendremos Severus.

N.d.T. Gracias a todos por la recepción. Traduciré los primeros capítulos a la brevedad, para -ejem- que no pierdan interés, y después bajaré un poco el ritmo. Aun faltan muchas sorpresas =)

El link original de esta historia esta en mi perfil y también en mis favoritas.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines lúdicos.**


	3. Trazando Planes

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: **_**"Trazando Planes"**_

Petunia observó a los niños arrimados sobre el libro con una sonrisa triste. Lily y ella habían hecho lo mismo con el mismo libro. Luego de que ellas conocieran a Severus, él había aparecido llevando a cuestas "Hogwarts, una Historia" al campo de juegos, y orgullosamente le presentó a Lily el libro. Éste estaba dedicado a una Eileen Prince. Severus había dicho que le pertenecía a su madre.

Él siempre había parecido muy orgulloso de su madre, y al mismo tiempo furioso con ella. En ese entonces esto no tenía sentido para ella ni para Lily. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que Severus probablemente estaba enojado porque Eileen se había casado con un esposo abusivo, y porque era incapaz de defenderse a sí misma, o a él, de ese maltrato.

Petunia había estado rebuscando en su librería intentando encontrar un mapa del área de Lancashire, ella había conocido esa área bastante bien, por supuesto siendo niña. Ella había intentado olvidar el pequeño pueblo de Hale, en las afueras de Liverpool cerca del río Mersey en done Lily y ella habían crecido. En realidad ella nunca había visitado la casa de Severus. Él no había querido siquiera que Lily lo visitara, pero Lily era obstinada y había conseguido una vez ir allí. Lily nunca había hablado acerca de esa visita, y nunca más había vuelto allí.

Petunia entró a la oficina que Vernon tenía en la casa de forma aprensiva. A pesar de que él no regresaría a la casa en varias horas más, la oficina era territorio de Vernon, y no le gustaría que ella estuviese allí. Ella llamó por teléfono consultando el directorio telefónico, pero al parecer no había ningún Severus Snape en ningún lugar del Reino Unido. Bueno, ella sabia que los magos tenían otros medios de comunicación, pero había conservado la esperanza de que él tuviese un teléfono.

Ella intentó luego en la oficina de correos de Hale. _Sí, había un S. Snape que vivía en la calle Spinner's End. Ellos no sabían de que iba la inicial._ Petunia se encontró aliviada, probablemente se trataba de él. Tenía miedo de que Severus se hubiese mudado, una vez que su padre había fallecido y él había dejado de ir a Hogwarts.

Petunia avanzó con su próximo proyecto. Había una computadora, y ella sabia que gran parte de la información financiera de Vernon se encontraba allí, pero ella no sabia como acceder a ésta, y Vernon probablemente se daría cuenta que ella había estado metido allí. Una búsqueda rápida en un cajón descubrió los registros bancarios. Había uno reciente, de ese mismo mes. Ella casi se ahogó ante el monto.

_Las inversiones le estaban redituando bastante bien a Vernon,_ pensó ella con desdén. El pago de Vernon iba directamente a la cuenta, sin tocarse. _Probablemente porque Harry esta pagando todas las cuentas_, pensó ella con vergüenza. Las cuentas mensuales de la casa eran pagadas todas en efectivo, posiblemente de las 1000 libras mensuales de estipendio.

Ella abrió un sobre de dinero que estaba en el último cajón. Había un grueso fajo de billetes. Dinero en efectivo que había sobrado de los pagos mensuales de Dumbledore, de eso estaba segura. Petunia sonrió: ¡perfecto! Dinero disponible cuando fuera necesario.

Petunia se había hecho de una lista hecha por un refugio de mujeres: "_Qué llevar cuando te vayas"_. Ella hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Después de la primera vez que Vernon la había golpeado, ella había ido a una caridad que las sustentaba para 'hacer una donación' y había recogido unos folletos. Los había escondido cuidadosamente. Los miraba cada vez que Vernon la golpeaba, o golpeaba a Harry. Una vez más agradeció mentalmente a Dudley por haberla empujado a esta decisión. Rápidamente encontró los certificados de nacimiento y sus papeles de custodia legal de Harry. Estaban en el fondo de una caja con candado. Vernon no se daría cuenta de que faltaban a menos de que excavara en el fondo, y no tenía ninguna razón para ello.

Petunia había encontrado además una bolsa de mano con un cierre y la había rellenado con toda la joyería que tenía algún valor. Se sentó en la cama y pensó cuidadosamente. Ella sabia que se estaba aferrando a la tenue esperanza de que Vernon pudiera cambiar. Si se tratara solamente de Harry, posiblemente podría mantenerlo a raya hasta que él iniciara Hogwarts. Pero Dudley quería su magia de regreso y también ir a la escuela de magia, y Vernon nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. Ellos _**tendrían**_ que irse finalmente. Ella sólo esperaba que todos lo hicieran con vida.

Ellos debían conseguir que Severus deshiciera la ligadura de la magia, y mantener eso en secreto, excepto que cuando llegara la hora de que arribaran las cartas de Hogwarts . . . Petunia se estremecía ante el pensamiento de la escena que podría ocurrir. No estaba segura de cuanta violencia podía llegar a suceder. Ciertamente su 'disciplina' de Harry había empeorado últimamente, pero era solamente en el año pasado que había comenzado a golpearla a ella estando ebrio. Ella sospechaba que podía llegar a volverse _**muy**_ violento encarado con el hecho de perder a su hijo con los 'anormales'.

El fondo del asunto era que ella necesitaba decidirse ya fuera a irse, o a hacer que él se fuera. No estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer que él se fuera. Aun peor, no estaba segura de que él la dejaría irse, especialmente con Dudley, y el pensamiento de Vernon persiguiéndola era aterrador. La hermana de Vernon era formidable, y entre ambos tenían _**muchos**_ amigos. Y al pensar en ellos, se daba cuenta de que eran amigos de Marge y de Vernon y no de ella. Sucedía que ella estaba casada con Vernon, así que ellos la toleraban.

Lo más probable es que ella tendría que huir y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse los tres hasta que los niños se fueran a Hogwarts. Una vez en el mundo de los magos, ella sabía que había gente que podría ayudar a los niños a quedarse allí, sin importar lo que Marge y Vernon dijeran. Ella se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, por supuesto que ellos podrían o no ayudar a mantener a Albus Dumbledore alejado de Harry.

Ella suspiró; una pequeña parte de ella guardaba la esperanza de que podría escaparse junto con los chicos. El resto le decía que mientras ellos desaparecieran en el mundo mágico, lo más posible es que ella se quedara atascada aquí. La idea la hizo sentirse abandonada, como lo había estado cuando Lily lentamente se había deslizado en el mundo de los magos, dejando atrás a su hermana solitaria.

Petunia se enderezó y se dijo severamente que debía dejar de sentir pena por si misma. Dudley y Harry estarían a salvo, y ella tendría que ver por sí misma lo mejor posible. Ella no era cobarde, y definitivamente era más lista que Vernon o Marge.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Harry y Dudley dejaron de leer el libro el tiempo suficiente para tomar un bloc de notas y escribir en este preguntas y 'temas de futura investigación'. La Historia de Hogwarts era muy interesante, así como también las historias de los fundadores originales y de las cuatro casas que llevaban sus nombres.

En lo alto de su lista estaba, por supuesto, aprender más acerca de las 'Casas', para así escoger la mejor de ellas. Se sintieron muy decepcionados al leer acerca del sombrero seleccionador.

—¿Y escoge por nosotros? —refunfuñó Dudley—. ¿Qué pasa si nos ubica en lugares diferentes?

—Suena como que aun así podremos vernos bastante, ¿tal vez podamos pedir quedar juntos? —Harry frunció el ceño y agregó esa pregunta a la lista.

Iban apenas a mitad del primer capitulo cuando Petunia salió del estudio de Vernon con un montón de papeles y un bolso de lona.

—Aquí están sus certificados de nacimiento y los documentos de custodia tuya Harry —les explicó mientras colocaba los papeles en una sección del bolso, y la cerraba con un cierre—. También hay documentos dándole la custodia de ambos a Severus Snape. Él es quien puede protegerlos mejor, eso creo, y pienso que es uno de los pocos que puede superar a Albus Dumbledore —Los chicos asintieron solemnemente.

Petunia sacó un sobre de mano con cierre—. Esto contiene todas mis joyas de valor. Hay un listado con todas ellas, y lo que pagamos por estas, de manera que tengan una idea de lo que valen —Petunia guardó esto en el bolso de lona—. Además, hay en el fondo del último cajón del escritorio del estudio de Vernon un sobre con dinero. Contiene una gran cantidad de dinero. Si tienen con marcharse con prisa, y yo no puedo irme con ustedes, llévense el bolso de lona y el dinero con ustedes.

Petunia puso el bloc de notas con la dirección de Severus en el bolso de lona.

—Tendrán que tomar un autobús a Birmighan, y luego otro a Liverpool, y desde allí ir en taxi a Hale. Van a necesitar pedir indicaciones a donde queda Spinner's End cuando lleguen allí —Petunia suspiró infeliz. No le gustaba imaginarse a dos niños de diez años de edad haciendo este viaje solos—. Van a necesitar disfrazarse un poco, y pagar por los pasajes en efectivo, para que no puedan ubicarlos por la tarjeta bancaria.

—¿Cuál es el punto de la tarjeta si no podemos usarla? —refunfuñó Dudley.

—Es para emergencias realmente graves, cuando no nos importe si pueden ubicarnos —adivinó Harry—. Tendremos que cambiar de ubicación de nuevo, después de estar a salvo, ¿correcto?

—Sí, deben usarla antes de dejar Londres, y no usarla después de dejar Londres a menos que se encuentren en peligro. Vernon no tiene límite para los retiros diarios, así que hagan varios retiros de dinero en diferentes cajeros automáticos. Saquen 500 libras cada vez, eso no llamará la atención. Háganlo hasta que ya no puedan hacerlo más. Con suerte eso les dará suficiente dinero para mantenerse cómodamente hasta Hogwarts —Petunia los miró con mucha seriedad—. No sé en que condiciones se encuentre Severus, y puede necesitar ayuda para vestir y alimentar a unos niños que están creciendo.

Los niños lucieron más resueltos y determinados ahora.

—Cada uno de nosotros tendrá una bolsa como esta, y quiero que pongan ella un cambio de ropas y lo que vayan a necesitar si tenemos que marcharnos con rapidez. Mantengan los bolsos en un lugar seguro, en donde pueden tomarlos con facilidad.

Petunia forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba incómodamente conciente de que los niños muy bien podrían que tener ese viaje solos.

—Con suerte, podremos conseguir que las cosas sigan calmadas aquí por un tiempo. Mientras más tiempo, mejor, por supuesto. Una vez que Vernon sepa que pretendemos hacer que regrese tu magia, o incluso si lo conseguimos y lo mantenemos en secreto, cuando llegue tu carta para Hogwarts junto con la de Harry, quedaremos al descubierto. Así que, cuando mucho tenemos este año. Pero, lo más probable es que sea mucho menos, en realidad dudo que dure el verano —Petunia miró a los niños y ellos estaban asintiendo la cabeza concordando con ella.

—Apuesto a que papá contacta a la tía Marge de inmediato, y ella vendrá para ayudar a regresarnos a nuestro lugar —dijo Dudley como si lo diera por hecho.

Petunia y Harry se estremecieron. Sí, una visita de la tía Marge posiblemente iba a ocurrir, tan pronto como Vernon pensara en ello.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nota del autor: Gracias a todos por los reviews.

N.d.T.: Veo que hay muchos 'favoritos'. Gracias a todos, voy a estar posteando, si Merlin quiere, los jueves y lunes. (El proximo cap sufrió un accidente y se me borró -snif- pero como es corto veo que haré.) Manténganse sintonizados, lo mejor viene después del capítulo 4.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines lúdicos.**


	4. Furtiva Petunia

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **_**"Furtiva Petunia "**_

La semana que siguió al remezón de los Dursley pasó sin mayores incidentes. Vernon despertaba cada mañana pensando nuevas razones para que el anormal regresara a su armario e intentaba persuadir a Dudley de que en realidad no quería compartir con anormales, y urgiéndolo: "¡come niño, te estas consumiendo!". Después de una semana de comidas saludables y nadar en la piscina a diario, el par se había felicitado chocando los cinco, Dudley había perdido cinco libras y Harry había ganado dos.

Después de que Vernon se fuera pisando con fuerza con frustración al trabajo, Petunia y los chicos habían revisado la caja de Lily. Allí había muchos libros, algunos que claramente estaban sobre su nivel, pero otros era "libros de primer año" acorde a la inscripción al interior de las solapas.

Los niños siempre se llevaban con ellos un par de libros a la piscina. El bloc de notas tenía un montón de preguntas después de unos días. Petunia pasaba las mañanas comprando ropa nueva y comida saludable para los niños, o cuando menos esa era la excusa que le daba a Vernon.

Ella estaba retirando lentamente sumas pequeñas de la cuenta bancaria, bajo el pretexto de comprar regalos para el cumpleaños de Dudley que era la primera semana de Julio, la próxima semana. Había encuentra un aviso de un "gimnasio casero en venta – nuevo – barato", y en efecto, aun estaba en su caja, y el hombre aun conservaba el recibo. Ella pagó solamente un cuarto del precio y el hombre se lo fue a dejar a la casa. Se guardó la diferencia del valor y dividió el dinero entre los bolsos de los chicos. Ahora ellos tenían cientos de libras, en caso de una emergencia.

Los niños quedaron fascinados con el equipo, y lo instalaron inmediatamente. Incluso Vernon lo vio con sentimientos encontrados, placer porque Dudley estaba haciendo algo masculino, y desagrado porque Harry lo usaba.

Harry ahora era dueño de un nuevo guardarropa. Ella era cuidadosa de comprarle cosas también a Dudley, y lo iba haciendo lentamente. Los niños habían ido con ella el primer día, para poder conocer sus medidas, y comprarles trajes de baño nuevos. Ella se había encogido ante la delgadez de Harry y la clara necesidad de que Dudley rebajara su peso. Tras hacer eso, los había dejado en la piscina con dinero para comprar los pases de verano para los tres.

Había ido a varias liquidaciones de ropa a mitad de precio, para que Vernon se pusiera sólo levemente púrpura con las ropas nuevas de Harry. Su mejor compra fueron unas zapatillas deportivas caras que eran a dos por una. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al verlas. Su deleite la puso un poco llorosa.

Las tardes las pasaban los chicos revisando la habitación de Dudley y los roperos. Dudley había encontrado varias cajas con ropa que nunca había usado, la mayoría se trataba de regalos de Marge , quien parecía pensar que él aun tenía cinco años. Mejor aun, estos conservaban las etiquetas, así que se los pasaron a Petunia, quien con alegría los regreso a los comercios con una sonrisa maliciosa. Obtener una suma de dinero de parte de Marge, sin que esta lo supiera, había alegrado su día.

Dudley había revisado el resto de su vestuario sin misericordia, descartando cualquier cosa demasiado pequeña para que nunca la pudiera usar, y otras que nunca querría usar (cosas compradas por Marge). Así que sólo conservó lo que usaba y lo que esperaba pronto poder hacer. Le había llevado tres tardes.

Luego habían ido por sus pertenencias. Pronto hubo cajas de juguetes rotos descartados y cajas de juguetes para donar con los que no jugaba. Su habitación quedó tan organizada que a él y a Harry les daba hasta un poco de miedo.

—Es que no se parece a mi cuarto, Harry —susurró Dudley.

—No te preocupes, sacaremos un tablero de juegos con un montón de piezas, y se verá bastante desordenado de nuevo —lo consoló Harry. Dudley lució extrañamente aliviado con eso.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Harry se sentó en su habitación en silencio antes de apagar la luz. La semana pasada había sido asombrosa. La ropa nueva y la abundancia de comida eran grandiosas, pero lo mejor de todo era el saber que les agradaba a su tía y su primo y que ya no pensaban más en él como un fenómeno. Escuchar acerca de sus padres había sido maravilloso; hasta se había llegado a preguntar a veces si su tía y él estaban en realidad emparentados por la forma en que era tratado. Las fotografías lo habían vuelto algo real.

Tía Petunia había sonreído al entregarles las zapatillas deportivas—. Trataré de hacer una fiesta bonita para ti este año, Harry. Espero encontrarles a los dos buenos regalos mañana. Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, finalmente, encontré El Caldero Chorreante en Londres.

—¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Es sábado, papá esperará que estemos en casa —Dudley estaba excitado ante la idea de visitar el mundo mágico, pero no veía como podrían salirse con la suya.

—Sé que el querrá irse de viaje este fin de semana. Anoche compré unos pases para invitados en este complejo de golf en Bristol que le gusta a Vernon. Los conseguí bajo el nombre de otra persona, dije que era para uno de los accionistas. Le conté a Vernon que los había ganado en el bazar de caridad. Él esta seguro de poder llevar a este sujeto Jensen de su trabajo a quien quiere impresionar —les explicó Petunia con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba disfrutando el doblarle la mano a Vernon Había tenido que vender una collar para ello, pero lo valía, presentía que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Harry la había mirado con suspicacia. Reconocía una movida desesperada al ver una. Mientras estaba sentado en la cama, se preguntaba qué habría provocado dicho ardid. Sabía que la nube negra de "qué haremos cuando Vernon lo descubra" estaba colgando sobre sus cabezas. Pero encontraba consuelo en el hecho de que ahora los tres estaban juntos en ello, en vez de estar sintiéndose solo contra probabilidades adversas.

Harry se acomodó y apagó la luz. Ya se lo sacaría él mañana a la tía Petunia.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Petunia estaba sentada esa noche en la casi oscuridad de la cocina mirando fijamente una carta. Nunca había escrito algo que le fuera ni la mitad de tan difícil. Y no es que quisiera justificarse. Había llorado un poco en algunas partes; gracias a Dios que Vernon había subido apurado a acostarse después de parlotear al teléfono con Jensen acerca de las invitaciones. Ellos saldrían antes del amanecer para poder jugar golf todo el día. No habría soportado contestar preguntas de nadie.

La carta era para Severus Snape y ella le había contado todo desde que Harry había arribado al umbral de su puerta, sin guardarse ninguna cosa. No había excusado nada, y revelado cada palmada, cada negligencia, y sobre todo lo que Albus había hecho cuando se había enterado de ello.

Luego había rogado, literalmente, para que ayudara a Harry y Dudley. Le había contado que Albus había restringido la magia de su hijo; imaginaba que eso escandalizaría a cualquier mago. Al final, ella había invocado la memoria de Lily, diciéndole que Harry no era tanto el hijo de James Potter como el hijo de Lily, y le suplicaba que aceptara la custodia de los dos niños.

Ella sabía que con la enorme red de amistades de Vernon y Marge nunca podría esconderse de Vernon, pero que ellos no podrían encontrar a los niños en el mundo de los magos. Ella explicaba el maltrato que también ella enfrentaba, sabiendo que él se conmovería ante el recordatorio de lo que su madre había sufrido. Finalmente, terminaba la carta con un ruego final por su auxilio.

Escribir esto la había hecho revivirlo todo, y se sentía drenada, pero extrañamente liberada.

Sabía que el Severus de Lily no fallaría en ayudarlos.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Petunia se había sentido demasiado nerviosa como para dormir bien, y había despertado inclusive antes que Vernon. Vernon había estado casi agradable, con sólo un toque de burla de que ella tendría todo el día para consentir a su sobrino anormal. Eso le dio que pensar. Harry era ahora el "sobrino de ella", y él pronto se volvería también en su contra. Petunia se imaginaba que Marge sugeriría echarlos a Harry y a ella, y que él haría caso. Probablemente iba a regodearse cuando Marge fuera a llegar, y ese sería el momento en que necesitarían marcharse. Con suerte, Snape habría recibido para entonces su carta.

Vernon había dicho que él no regresaría hasta el domingo en la noche. Ella preparó el desayuno para los niños y los llamó. Comieron con rapidez, se arreglaron, y después cargando algunos de los libros de Lily se subieron al auto. Llevaban su bloc con preguntas y temas. Petunia había dicho que había una librería en Callejón Diagon, y ellos pretendían encontrar unos libros para contestar algunas de sus preguntas, especialmente libros sobre los fundadores y las cuatro casas.

Petunia condujo tan rápido como se atrevía en Londres, y se estacionó cerca de EL Caldero Chorreante. Ella se cubrió el cabello con una pañoleta grande y se colocó anteojos grandes oscuros, disfrazándose lo mejor posible sin que fuera muy obvio. Sacó un gorro para que Harry cubriera la mayor parte de su pelo alborotado y que cubriera su cicatriz. Esto le daría una apariencia diferente para cualquiera que hubiese conocido a James Potter.

Entraron a una taberna de aspecto antiguo y la conversación cesó inmediatamente. Ella caminó con toda la confianza que pudo hasta el bar donde Tom estaba observándolos.

Petunia lo saludó y sonrió con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

—Buen Día. Mi hijo y sobrino irán a Hogwarts cuando cumplan once años. Esperábamos poder hacer algunas compras hoy en el Callejón Diagon, libros y otras cosas, para prepararlos por supuesto. Yo no tengo magia, ¿sería tan amable de abrir la puerta por nosotros? —Petunia se sintió aliviada cuando Tom accedió con una sonrisa amable. Y aun más aliviada cuando él le dio apenas un vistazo a los niños.

Tom los condujo a la puerta de atrás a un callejón escondido de las calles de Londres. Él golpeó sobre unas piedras y los niños jadearon con gran asombro al abrirse un arco al mundo de los magos.

Tom sonrió y dijo—: Haga que uno de los niños diga "Abrir" cuando necesiten irse. La puerta responderá a cualquiera con magia desde el otro lado.

Petunia asintió dándole las gracias, y ellos entraron al Callejón Diagon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: mundo mágico y Snape en la próxima. Y no, esta historia no será slash . (aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellas, esta es de Snape como figura paterna de Harry) Y aun quedan sorpresas.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines lúdicos.**


	5. Callejón Diagon

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5: "Callejón Diagon"**_

El trío ingresó a Callejón Diagon, mirando las tiendas a su alrededor con felicidad. Las tiendas no tenían mucha gente en ellas, las compras para Hogwarts no comenzarían hasta el próximo mes. El sábado en la mañana era bastante temprano antes que comenzara a haber mucha actividad en el Callejón Diagon.

Petunia había hecho una lista de sitios para visitar. Ellos iban a necesitar primero dinero del mundo de los magos, y afortunadamente ella recordaba claramente Gringotts. Había venido con Lily y sus padres a Callejón Diagon cada año hasta que ésta comenzó el quinto año de colegio, cuando su alejamiento comenzó. Petunia no podía recordar acerca de que habían discutido, pero eso había conducido a un montón de resentimiento, y Petunia había decidido que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ser arrastrada detrás de Lily.

Le recordó a los niños de los Goblins, pero ellos parecieron ansiosos en vez de temerosos, así que fueron allí. Petunia escondió su estremecimiento ante la vista de los más bien terroríficas creaturas, y caminó con los niños hasta el mesón. Ella había traído una buena cantidad de dinero para cambiar. Los niños podrían conservar lo que no gastaran. El goblin hizo el cambio, y ella sólo esperaba que no les perjudicara demasiado. Afortunadamente, el goblin les dio una bolsa "ligera como pluma" gratis por ser "clientes nuevos". Ella consiguió darle las gracias con algo de sinceridad, y los chicos se turnaron para llevar la bolsa ingrávida y exclamando "genial".

Petunia había decidido que la tienda de túnicas seria lo siguiente. Así podrían pasar más desapercibidos, y los chicos iban a necesitarlas después. Así que pararon en Madame Malkins para que los midieran. Los niños arrugaron un poco la nariz, pero habían leído de las túnicas de los magos y estaban determinados a encontrar algo cuando menos un poco masculino.

Una de las empleadas de la tienda se acercó sonriendo, y Petunia pidió para los niños "algo que sirviera a diario, pero que fuera bonito". Petunia vaciló, y luego pidió ver "túnicas que estén ya confeccionadas, que pudieran servirle a ella".

Los chicos estaban probándose túnicas que no fueran "muy de niña", y mirando las capas. Petunia encontró una linda túnica color azul oscuro que no pareciera demasiado fuera de lugar si la usara en casa. Le dieron una bolsa para sus ropas de muggle, y los niños usaron sus túnicas sobre sus otras ropas, y así salieron a la calle sintiéndose mucho más confiados.

Petunia necesitaba encontrar el equivalente de una oficina postal de magos para enviar la carta a Severus con una lechuza. Si ella la enviara de la manera 'muggle' pudiera ser que nunca le llegara, o él podría no molestarse en abrirla. Si ella la enviaba vía lechuza se aseguraba de que por lo menos le llegara, y probablemente la abriría aunque fuera por pura curiosidad de que podría causarle tanto pánico a ella como para usar algo mágico.

La librería estaba justo junto a Madame Malkins, y ellos fueron tan amables de dirigirla hacia allí. Los niños y ella caminaron hasta Flourish y Blotts, y los chicos fueron directamente hacia un asistente y comenzaron a revisar su lista de temas. Petunia fue al mostrador y preguntó acerca de lechuzas postales (estaba segura que así Lily las había llamado). La empleada le dio la dirección, y Petunia le dio las gracias.

—Niños, quédense aquí, escojan algunos libros, pero no exageren —Petunia se agachó hacia Harry y susurró—: Asegurate de no mencionar tu nombre, tal como lo discutimos —También le repitió la amonestación a Dudley.

Ellos volvieron a decidir cual libro de los fundadores les parecía más interesante, y aparentemente más verídico.

Petunia siguió las indicaciones bajando la calle, y encontró las lechuzas postales. Un empleado con aspecto aburrido la ayudó a elegir una lechuza rápida, y por una tarifa hechizarla para darle la carta solamente a Severus Snape.

El empleado pareció sorprendido ante el nombre—: ¿Severus Snape? ¿El Maestro de Pociones que enseña en Hogwarts?

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó Petunia con sorpresa.

—No personalmente, pero cualquiera que haya acudido a Hogwarts los últimos ocho años lo hace —contestó él con una sonrisa.

La lechuza fue liberada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el noroeste. Ella suspiró y esperó que todo resultara bien. Se volteó y se dirigió hacia la librería, y se quedó mirando con desmayo a los niños que ya habían acumulado una pila respetable de libros. Los miró mientras le sonreían avergonzados.

—Escojan cinco cada uno, y nos iremos —dijo con firmeza. Les llevó unos cuantos minutos, pero redujeron sus elecciones y los libros fueron pagados y embolsados.

Almorzaron en uno de los cafés de los costados, y los niños pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo observando fascinados a la gente que pasaba por allí mientras ellos comían.

Dejó que los chicos la guiaran mientras ellos deambulaban por la calle. La colección de Animales Mágicos fue ansiosamente explorada. Ella tuvo que decirles que en una "próxima vez" adquirirían un familiar. El Emporio de Lechuzas Eeylops asimismo fue explorado, ellos querían aprender como funcionaba el sistema de las lechuzas y las cartas, y un libro al respecto fue adquirido mientras estaban allí.

Ella se rehusó a dejarlos entrar a la tienda de Quidditch, diciendo que lo "reservarían para otro viaje". Sabía que no dejarían nunca de hablar de ese deporte si los dejaba perderse allí. Con su suerte, Vernon los escucharía hablar de ello.

En su camino de regreso, comieron en el Caldero Chorreante; los parroquianos allí eran tan interesantes cono los del Callejón Diagon. Los niños estaban finalmente exhaustos y medio dormidos al caminar para cuando regresaron a Charing Cross Road a buscar su auto.

Harry y Dudley intentaron leer un poco de los libros nuevos, pero pronto se adormecieron y se quedaron dormidos camino a la casa. Petunia mientras manejaba iba rezando que la carta fuera suficiente para convencer a Severus, ella sabia que era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de idea una vez que estaba empeñado en algo. La noticia de que Severus estaba trabajando en Hogwarts no era buena. Excepto que, se decía a si misma, su devoción a Lily sobrepasara cualquier control que Albus tuviera sobre él . . . esperaba.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS3MS

Severus estaba disfrutando de la zona libre de estudiantes y del extremo silencio en su hogar en Spinner's End. Lucius siempre se veía espantado cuando venia de visita, pero esa era la mitad de la diversión al invitarlo allí. Él se había asegurado su quietud al comprar, una por una, todas las casas diminutas a sus costados, y también la hilera posterior. Siempre había pretendido echarlas abajo y expandirse, o aplanar las de atrás para hacer un jardín. Nunca se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo.

Durante los veranos, él solía ocuparse con un libro que había pospuesto leer durante el año escolar. O haciendo alguna investigación que no había logrado completar mientras estaba enseñando a tarados. O visitando a Lucius para ayudarlo a irritar a Narcissa, y enseñarle a Draco como desdeñar apropiadamente. La lista de cosas que hacer se renovaba incesantemente.

Finalmente había aceptado la oferta de Lucius de venderle un elfo doméstico, no quería molestarse limpiando ni cocinando. Quizás durante el año escolar podría hacer que el elfo hiciera las renovaciones. Claro que tendría que ser muy especifico con sus instrucciones, los elfos tenían ideas muy extrañas de lo que consideraban una arquitectura interesante.

—¡Tinker! —Severus llamó al elfo—. Sé que es tarde, pero una comida sencilla seria soberbio.

El pequeño elfo sonrió encantado—Yo tiene un estofado y pan fresco listo, Maestro Snape.

—Excelente, eres un cocinero asombroso —Severus consiguió casi sonreírle al elfo entusiasmado. Se había mantenido bastante feliz con unas pocas labores que hacer, y recordando una felicitación ocasional. No lograba entender por qué Lucius tenía un problema con ellos. Pero Lucius siempre insistía en controlarlos con un puño de hierro.

Severus terminó el delicioso estofado con el pan, y le dijo a Tinker que había estado excelente. El elfo se retiró lloriqueando de alegría.

Hubo un golpeteo en la ventana de atrás, donde las lechuzas arribaban. Gruñó, tendría que tratarse de Lucius o de Albus. Cualquiera de los dos contactándolo a esta hora de la noche quería decir que había malas noticias. Abrió la ventana y para su sorpresa una lechuza postal expresa de aspecto caro saltó extendiendo una pata hacia él.

La miró con sospecha y agitó su varita sobre la carta, chequeando si había hechizos o maleficios. La lechuza tuvo el descaro de revolear los ojos y ulular con impaciencia. Severus tomó la carta y le dio a la lechuza unos cuantos bocados antes de despacharla.

Severus examinó la carta, y se enderezó sorprendido al ver la dirección de retorno. ¿PETUNIA? Y ella había utilizado una lechuza mágica para contactarlo. Increíble... y probablemente contenía malas noticias. Maldición.

Con un _accio _convocó la botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso después de sentarse con la carta en su mano. Se tomó la mitad del vaso recordando a Petunia y a Lily como las niñas que viera por primera vez, lo que le llevó a recordar a la Petunia amargada y resentida que viera la última vez. Por supuesto, eso le hizo revivir el rechazo de Lily, y su propia traición.

Suspiró y abrió la carta, nada que contuviera podría ser peor que sus propias memorias.

Estaba equivocado.

Severus leyó la carta con horror en aumento e incredulidad. Luego la leyó de nuevo, más lentamente. Esto no podía estar correcto. El hijo de Lily siendo objeto de _**abuso y negligencia**_, ¿y Albus enterado de ello? ¿Vernon estaba golpeando a su esposa? Albus había_** constreñido**_ la magia de un niño, _**¿aunque fuera con el consentimiento de un solo padre?**_

Bebió un gran trago de whisky de fuego. Él sabía que Albus había descubierto que el Señor Oscuro había hecho Horrocruxes. Albus había dicho muchas veces que Harry era su única esperanza. Severus se sentía feliz ahora de siempre dejar que Albus cotorreara hasta el cansancio cada vez que quería discutir sus planes para "cuando el Señor Oscuro regresara". Ahora sabía lo que Albus quería decir con "hacer a Harry resistente".

Severus había pensado que Albus quería decir que eso ocurriría después de Hogwarts. Aparentemente, Albus quería decir antes de que Harry comenzara a hablar en frases completas. ¿"No mimen al chico, yo necesito un guerrero", y "los niños necesitan disciplina"? Severus dejó caer la carta y terminó su trago.

Sí, él ayudaría a Petunia. La pregunta era, como hallar el modo correcto. Albus no era un mago que pudiera ser sobrepasado fácilmente. Sonrió con lentitud.

Adoraba un reto, y este le ayudaría a compensar parte de su deuda a Lily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y reviews. Pregunta: ¿dejo Horcrux o pongo _Horro_crux? Cualquier otra corrección o consulta será bien recibida. Y celebremos, que la autora ha posteado otro capítulo, va en 122. Jaja, sólo me quedan como 103 por traducir...

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	6. Buscando Casa

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 6:**__**"Buscando Casa"**_

Severus había pasado gran parte de la noche decidiendo por donde comenzar para resolver el problema que Petunia le había presentado. Decidió que se trataba de un problema con varios estratos. Primero, ellos necesitaban alejarse de Surrey, y por lo tanto necesitaban otro lugar donde vivir. Segundo, necesitaban salir del control de Albus Dumbledore y Vernon Dursley. Eso requeriría resolverse con divorcio y/o custodia legal. Tercero, mantener a Harry fuera del control de Albus, y posiblemente fuera de su esfera de influencia. Severus no estaba seguro de cómo podría lograrse esto último.

Severus consiguió finalmente dormir algo, soñando con dragones y con fénix. Extraño.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M

Mientras tanto, Petunia había sacado con dificultad dos bultos de niños dormidos para llevarlos a sus camas. Ahora que su carta había partido se sentía casi enferma con ansiedad, de que Severus ignorara su carta, o peor aun que se la diera a Dumbledore. Su certidumbre en Severus era tambaleante ahora que esperaba por su respuesta. Demasiado dependía de él.

Petunia durmió de manera irregular, y despertó con Harry y Dudley parados junto a su cama, ya limpios y vestidos, con su desayuno de waffles y fruta en una bandeja. Esto le subió el ánimo mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que fuera que Severus decidiese y lo que fuera a suceder, sus muchachos estarían bien.

Se duchó y vistió más tarde que otras veces después del excelente desayuno, pero se sintió bien el holgazanear un poco. Los niños estaban concentrados en los libros de Lily y con sus libros nuevos esparcidos en el piso de la habitación de Dudley. Nunca habían sido tan estudiosos.

Bajó las escaleras para hacerse una taza de té cargado.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS

Severus despertó con un gemido, y abrió un ojo ante un chillido a un lado de la cama. Tinker estaba en pie junto a la cama con una sonrisa brillante y una poción para la resaca para él. Severus le agradeció profusamente y se bebió el vial. Tinker desapareció mientras Severus esperaba que la poción hiciera efecto.

Severus había pensado mucho acerca de un buen lugar para ubicar a Potter y sus Dursleys. Después del desayuno el _apareció_ en el hogar de un estudiante reciente.

Rigel Blackpool se había graduado hacia dos años atrás. Era el Sanador Asistente en la Reserva de Dragones de Gales. Consiguió el trabajo debido al tutelaje sin descanso de Severus para pasar todos los exámenes, consiguiendo los resultados más altos en décadas, y superando por lo alto postulantes que habían intentado por años obtener esta posición.

Rigel saludó a Severus con sorpresa, y lo miró interrogante.

—Necesitaré tu asistencia y discreción, pero puedo prometerte que valdrá la pena —dijo Severus con aspecto serio.

—Le debo mucho, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? —respondió Rigel con seriedad.

—Necesito encontrar una morada. Una morada muy privada y anónima para unos amigos que están escapando de una situación intolerable. Nadie puede saber que están allí, y tu silencio puede ponerse a prueba —explicó Severus con precaución.

—Hay muchas casas vacías en las áreas periféricas, no hay muchas personas que quieran vivir aquí cerca de los dragones. Mucha gente viene por flú a sus trabajos. Probablemente puede elegir de allí —Rigel sentía curiosidad acerca de la identidad de esos amigos, pero estaba determinado a demostrarle a su mentor que sabía como mostrar discreción—. La persona a cargo de la distribución de las casas vive aquí . . .

Severus pensó con rapidez, en este momento mientras menos gente supiera de quien se trataba era lo mejor.

—Sería lo mejor si pudieras mostrarme ahora las casas, y con rapidez. Puedo elegir una apropiada y luego te necesitaré como intermediario para comprarla. Prefiero que nadie sepa que_** yo **_estoy comprando la casa. _Nadie_ —Severus repitió con un tono plano para dejarle saber a Rigel lo imperativo que esto era.

Rigel asintió lentamente. El Profesor Snape de verdad era muy serio acerca de esto—. Sí, yo sé donde se encuentran todas ellas.

El par se escabulló alrededor de las casas, evitando a los otros ocupantes de la Reserva. Severus había elegido la Reserva de Dragones porque Gales, como Escocia, aun estaban bajo el Ministerio Británico de Magia, pero la Reserva misma era supervisada por una Federación Internacional de Magos, de la cual Albus ya no era la cabeza, los Directores sólo permanecían en el poder por diez años. El Director actual no era admirador de Dumbledore, y esto podría ser, en algún punto, algo muy importante.

Las personas de las Reservas de Dragones eran muy privadas, y esto también era un factor en su decisión. Si Rigel les contaba que se trataba de una familia maltratada a la fuga, ellos cerrarían la comunidad en torno a ellos.

Dado que Dumbledore estaría buscando a una mujer muggle con dos niños, lo más probable es que buscara en el mundo muggle. Esperaba que Albus ni pensara en mirar aquí en una Reserva de Dragones.

Rápidamente miró las casas, varias eran muy pequeñas, y una estaba en demasiado mal estado. Dos eran de buen tamaño; él eligió la que estaba más alejada y que era más grande. Esta también tenía un gran jardín amurallado, en el cual los niños podrían deambular. Por un tiempo tendrían que permanecer escondidos, y tener el jardín para correr podría convertirse en una gran ayuda para los niños en ese caso.

—Esta es, Rigel. Te enviaré una letra de cambio de mi bóveda, a tu nombre, y tu le pagarás al dueño. Haz que envíen los documentos a través de ti. Sé que el Director de la Reserva querrá saber quienes son los ocupantes. Dile que se trata de una mujer con sus niños, quienes están huyendo de su esposo quien estaba maltratándolos —le contó a un horrorizado Rigel. Rigel de inmediato asintió de acuerdo con premura.

Severus sonrió, estaba seguro de contar en esto con la ayuda de Rigel. Dejó a Rigel para sellar el trato, y se fue por flú de regreso a su hogar.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

Petunia pasó la mayor parte del domingo tomando medicación para el dolor de cabeza, paseando en la cocina, pensando en argumentos que convencieran a Severus para que los ayudara. Ocasionalmente miraba hacia adentro para observar a los niños repasar los libros buscando información de las cuatro Casas y de los Fundadores.

Ahora tenían un gran gráfico dividido en cuatro partes identificadas con el nombre de cada una de las casas, y los pro y contras de cada una. Mirando de cerca en las fotografías mágicas, habían podido ver que los padres de Harry habían sido de Gryffindor, y que Severus había sido de Slytherin.

Las dos casas ahora estaban en el tope de la lista de sus favoritas. Ellos tenían un bloc de notas nuevo con preguntas especificas para Severus cuando llegara. Ahora que sabían que él estaba enseñando en Hogwarts "pociones", habían mirado de qué se trataban las pociones y un 'Maestro de Pociones' en sus libros, y Harry lo había encontrado fascinante. Sin embargo a Dudley le sonaba demasiado a cocinar, pero a Harry le gustaba cocinar, especialmente ahora que podía comer lo que preparaba.

Petunia les había contado que había enviado la carta, y que ella le había dicho a Severus que lo esperaba a cualquier hora después de las 9 a.m. en un día de semana. Los niños estaban ansiosos por conocer a Severus, seguros de que él podría ayudarlos. Dudley y Harry, cuando menos, habían puesto su fe en que el amigo de Lily no los abandonaría.

Más tarde, esa noche, Petunia los mandó a la cama con instrucciones de guardar el gráfico y los libros. Los niños habían descubierto que la bolsa de dinero contenía algo llamado «espacio mágico», y que podría contener todos sus libros de magia, inclusive los viejos libros de Lily y los álbumes, así que colocaron todo allí, y luego en lo alto de una repisa en la habitación de Dudley.

Harry y Dudley estaban durmiendo pacíficamente y soñando con castillos y vuelos cuando Vernon regresó a casa. Vernon estaba jovial y lleno de engreimiento a su llegada, había encontrado a un cliente nuevo y cerrado un negocio mientras jugaban los dos últimos hoyos de un partido difícil de golf el día sábado. Ellos habían mandado los documentos por fax esa tarde y estarían en el escritorio de los Jefes de Departamento cuando llegara a trabajar mañana. Esto había impresionado muchísimo a su amigo Jensen, y lo había invitado a una gran fiesta a fines de mes.

Petunia estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Vernon dejó caer la bomba.

—Asumo que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dudley será este fin de semana. Marge llegará para visitarnos el viernes en la tarde —sus pequeños ojos porcinos la observaron buscando una reacción.

Estaba condenado a decepcionarse. Petunia se lo esperaba, y simplemente le sonrió—. Por supuesto que ella vendrá para su cumpleaños, el cuarto esta listo para ella, como siempre.

Vernon pareció perplejo, pero se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a dormir.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

Había dos personas a quien Severus quería ver antes de ir a la casa de Petunia el lunes. Una era Lucius, y la otra era Albus. Decidió ver primero al Director, ya que de eso dependería como manejaría a Lucius.

Se _apareció _en las puertas de Hogwarts y caminó lentamente hacia el castillo; durante el año escolar podía usar el flú a sus habitaciones, pero el castillo cerraba todos los flú de entrada, excepto el principal durante el verano, y este era controlado por Dumbledore. Era más sencillo _aparecerse _y caminar. No podía ver muy seguido el hermoso verano escocés, así que la caminata valía la pena.

Su excusa era la necesidad de un par de libros para una investigación, así que fue a sus habitaciones y los retiró de allí; conociendo a Albus, este vendría a encontrarlo. Y seguro que sí, mientras los guardaba su flú se iluminó.

—¿Severus? Que inusual verte aquí durante el verano. Asumo que lo que te atrajo fueron unos libros —Albus sonrió a través de las llamas.

—Me conoces bien, Albus —dijo Severus y sostuvo los libros frente a él.

—Pasa por aquí, querido muchacho. Puedes almorzar conmigo —sonrió Albus.

Severus pasó a través del flú, y se sentó con él a la mesa. Dumbledore charló animadamente acerca del último tarado que ocupaba la posición de DCAO. Debería ser obvio que esa posición estaba maldita.

Severus pensó en una probable forma de introducir el tema de Harry en la conversación—. ¿Ya sabes a quien intentar reclutar para el año siguiente? Será un año muy importante —implícito estaba que seria el primer año de Potter. Y seguro que sí, los ojos de Albus se iluminaron.

—Sí, debemos tener un buen profesor de DCAO cuando Harry venga. El profesor Quirrell lo hizo bien como reemplazante el año pasado cuando el profesor Hular . . . bueno, él hizo un excelente trabajo. En este momento esta en Albania, estudiando los hábitos de algunas criaturas oscuras que hay allí, vampiros en especial, creo entender.

El labio de Severus se levantó ante la mención de las habilidades de Quirrel; eran sólo excelentes en comparación con las últimas décadas de profesores cada vez más incompetentes. Él aun pensaba que al llevar la marca oscura la maldición lo pasaría por alto, viéndolo como una extensión del Señor Oscuro. Albus mantenía que no seria así, y que no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese chance. De vez en cuando él solicitaba el trabajo para que alegaran al respecto.

—Sí, él parece conocer de verdad la diferencia entre un _grindylow_ y un _hinkypunk_ —dijo Severus con desdén refiriéndose al profesor que de hecho lo desconocía—. Así que entonces al menos habrá un buen profesor de DCAO cuando atienda el señor Potter.

—Sí, el joven Harry debe saber como defenderse a si mismo; ambos sabemos que Voldemort regresará a Hogwarts cuando Harry lo haga —Albus miró con severidad a Severus—. Tu juramento de proteger a Harry será puesto con seguridad en acción.

—Yo siempre protegeré al hijo de Lily de quien sea que quiera dañarlo —retrucó Severus mirando sin vacilar a Albus

Dumbledore era un decente Legilimancista_, _pero Severus nunca tendría ninguna dificultad en ocultar nada de él. Dumbledore sólo era un Oclumancista mediocre, y peor aun, rara vez se daba cuenta cuando alguien tan hábil como Severus se deslizaba dentro de su mente. Las indicaciones de algún daño a Harry habían traído la memoria de ver los cargos de abuso que habían requerido que él usara _Obliviate _en los trabajadores sociales. Albus aparentemente había pensado que el pago mensual a Vernon lo mantendría sin mayores abusos, y que Harry solamente estaba siendo criado para "no ser un debilucho". Dado que Albus no tenía hijos había sido un poco vago en lo que quería decir.

Severus salió de la memoria en unos segundos pensando con disgusto en la expresión que _'el camino al infierno estaba pavimentado con buenas intenciones'_. El compromiso profundo enfocado en ver a Voldemort derrotado permanentemente se antecedía a cualquier consideración con respecto al bienestar de sus herramientas. Severus había sabido en lo que se metía al ayudarlo, pero sentía ser lo bastante adulto para lidiar con ello.

Harry no había estado de acuerdo con nada de eso.

Severus dejó a Dumbledore hablar un poco más, y después le dejó, prometiendo ¡almorzar de nuevo juntos pronto, querido muchacho!

Severus caminó lentamente hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, pensando en lo que había aprendido y planeando como usarlo para persuadir a Lucius a que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Se _apareció_ desde Hogwarts directamente a la Mansión Malfoy, y caminó hasta la puerta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

DCAO: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

N.d.T: Y con respecto a una pregunta, habrá parejas, pero no canon. Y muchas sorpresas más.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	7. Complotando con Lucius

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: **_**"Complotando con Lucius"**_

Era de tarde en Wiltshire, y los jardines por los que atravesaba Severus para llegar a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy estaban en esplendor. El aire estaba perfumado por rosas y otras flores que estaban floreciendo. Por supuesto, su mente analítica seguía tratando de catalogar todos sus usos en pociones, pero también disfrutaba de su aroma.

Los jardines siempre eran espectaculares, incluso los 'bosques' que conducían desde el camino de tierra parecían planeados, y los invernaderos de la los Malfoy rivalizaban con los profesionales. Esto le hacia preguntarse a veces si Narcissa habría tenido alguna vez otras ambiciones aparte de la de ser una leona social.

Un elfo doméstico le abrió la puerta antes de poder golpear en ella, y fue dirigido al estudio de Lucius. Draco saludó a Severus con felicidad desde un sofá cercano. Draco pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el estudio de su padre, era lo mejor para evitar el temperamento impredecible de su madre y su general descontento.

Lucius le saludó con una mirada calculadora, indudablemente notaba el aire determinado de Severus, y se preguntaba que tenía planeado. Tener un amigo de larga data como Lucius tenía unas pocas desventajas, como el hecho de que ellos podían leerte como nadie más.

Ellos comieron té y panecillos, y charlaron de cosas irrelevantes. Severus no estaba seguro de cuanto argumento seria necesario para reclutar a Lucius. Estaba feliz ahora de haber perdido su temperamento con Dumbledore hace un año y medio atrás. El Director se había rehusado a dejar que Severus le hablara a sus Slytherins acerca del Señor Oscuro para apartarlos de su influencia. Albus parecía demasiado dispuesto a sacrificar a la casa Slytherin por completo para mantenerlo a él en posición de reasumir su rol como espía.

Severus había pasado el fin de semana donde los Malfoy y, en un arranque de rabia, le había informado alegremente a Lucius que el Señor Oscuro una vez había sido Tom Riddle, un estudiante mestizo en Hogwarts. Severus había mostrado en un pensadero para que él las viera todas las memorias que le había enseñado Albus Dumbledore acerca de la infancia de Riddle. Lucius las había observado y rugido objeciones en voz alta y acusaciones de que "se lo habían inventado todo". Lucius había pasado la mayor parte del año siguiente intentando desacreditar todo; y, en vez de eso, había terminado verificándolo y encontrando aun mayor evidencia.

Después, Lucius se había amurrado por unos días mirando el fondo de una botella de whisky de fuego, y finalmente había invitado de nuevo a Severus por el fin de semana. Lucius había vilipendiado el nombre de Voldemort en cada forma posible mientras Severus concordaba con todos sus insultos y añadía unos pocos de su invención, y ambos habían usado liberalmente la palabra hipócrita en referencia al Señor Oscuro.

Finalmente, Lucius había aceptado que los dos magos más poderosos en Gran Bretaña eran mestizos: Voldemort y Dumbledore. El padre de Voldemort era muggle; y la madre de Dumbledore era hija de muggles. Ahora Harry Potter se había unido a la lista, su madre era hija de muggles, y de algún modo había destruido a Voldemort.

Desafortunadamente, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba casado con una sangre-pura fanática, y se había cansado muchas veces de escuchar sus diatribas, especialmente cuando ella le recordaba que los Malfoy bien podrían ser ricos, pero que sus arrogantes lineas sanguíneas llevaban apenas unas pocas centurias libres de sangre-sucia.

Lucius, pagado de sí mismo, le había dejado saber a Narcissa que el Señor Oscuro al cual su familia había servido servilmente, y al cual la familia de ella había convencido a Abraxas y Lucius a seguir (para elevar su prestigio ente los sangre-pura) era él mismo un mestizo. Narcissa había gritado hasta quedarse ronca, asustando a Draco, provocando la risa de Lucius.

Narcissa se había marchado por varias semanas, para alivio de Draco y de Lucius, aparentemente para verificar lo que Lucius había dicho. Lucius había evitado mencionarle quien le había contado acerca de Tom Riddle, dejando creer a Narcissa que Lucius habían estado investigando por su cuenta.

Lucius se encontraba, por lo que Severus podía decir, en el estado mental preciso para reclutar para la causa de Harry, ya fuera a gustarle a Dumbledore o no. Severus le pidió a Draco que les diera a su padre y a él unos momentos a solas, y que regresara en una hora. Draco asintió con agrado y les dejó.

—Lucius, tengo un proyecto que podría interesarte, y en el que definitivamente necesitaré de tu ayuda —Severus dejó caer el cebo con cautela—. Puesto que ya conoces la verdad sobre el Señor Oscuro, estoy seguro de que te interesará buscar aliados en otros lugares.

—Albus "reinado supremo de los Gryffindor" Dumbledore no es mi idea de un aliado, te tiene a ti tan apretado en su puño como el Señor Oscuro lo hacía —desdeñó Lucius.

—Bien, la ausencia de_ cruciatus_ y la falta de órdenes para torturar y asesinar lo hacen un poco más fácil de aceptar —Severus le miró con fiereza, y Lucius bajó su mirada. Lucius muy rara vez fue maldecido por Voldemort, quien estaba muy conciente de donde venia la mayor parte de su dinero—. No, hay un tercer aliado disponible —Lucius lo miró dudoso, pero intrigado—. Es muy probable que Harry Potter quede bajo mi custodia muy pronto. Yo voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para asegurarme de que el Director no interfiera con eso —Severus le explicó acerca de la carta que había recibido, para el ultraje de Lucius. Y luego explicó acerca de la casa que estaba comprando en la Reserva de Dragones para el trío fugitivo—. Tu puedes convertirte en una persona que Harry Potter admire, y Draco podría convertirse en su amigo.

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron al saborear la idea de ser uno de aquellos al lado de Harry Potter cuando este triunfara, probablemente como un consejero confiable del Niño Que Vivió. Él no tenía ilusiones de que su hijo se endureciera lo bastante para convertirse en la máquina de matar que la necesidad dictaba para ser Mortífago. Harry Potter podría ser la escapatoria de Draco.

—Dime qué necesitas —Lucius sonrió ante la ceja alzada de Severus—. Yo podría sobrevivir el regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero Draco no es un mortífago y Harry Potter podría ser su forma de escapar de esta locura.

—¿Y qué dirá Narcissa? —preguntó Severus con un poco de malicia en su tono.

Narcissa era una Black, y para ellos la sangre lo era todo. Si Abraxas esencialmente no la hubiese comprado para su hijo, ella hubiese estado destinada a casarse ya sea con Regulus o Sirius, sus primos. Ella aun creía firmemente en la retórica más extrema de los sangre-pura, inclusive cuando el Señor Oscuro había probado tener pies de barro. Ella había regresado después de la revelación de Lucius un poco más subyugada. Había acudido a sus padres y ellos habían gritado y rehusado a creer aun con las pruebas irrefutables. Había confrontado a su tía Walburga y había sido sometida a una rabieta espectacular, y luego la vieja bruja había sufrido un ataque y fallecido. Finalmente, Narcissa se había retraído a un estado de ignorancia obstinada de lo que Lucius le había revelado.

—Ella no se interpondrá en el camino de Draco y el mío para estar del lado ganador; si lo hace, pasará las próximas décadas en nuestro _chateau_ francés visitando a nuestros amigos europeos —contestó Lucius con fría determinación.

Severus asintió lentamente, él había sospechado que Draco sera la clave para llegar a Lucius. Lucius poseía agudos instintos de supervivencia y había emergido de la primera caída de Voldemort con nada más que una amonestación, y estaba de nuevo en buenas relaciones con el Ministerio. Incluso hasta el ministro Fudge se apoyaba en él. Sin embargo, Severus y Lucius sabían que Draco no era despiadado y que no seria capaz de sobrevivir cinco minutos en presencia del Señor Oscuro.

—Necesito reunir evidencia que lo que dice Petunia es verdad, y asegurarme que la custodia legal que ella me otorgue sea irrefutable —dijo Severus—. Es probable que necesite un profesor particular para ellos este año que viene, pienso que tal vez Draco pueda compartir sus lecciones con ellos.

Lucius sonrió a Severus con complicidad, ese era un buen plan para ayudar que Harry y Draco desarrollaran una amistad.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y estrecharon las manos.

—Consigue que Harry llegue a la Reserva, y yo me aseguraré de que se quede allí —dijo Lucius con firmeza.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

Severus llegó a tiempo a su casa para recibir una llamada por el fuego de Rigel, y arregló una letra bancaria de Gringotts de Severus para Rigel. Rigel había dicho que el director de la Reserva había estado feliz de ayudar a una familia fugitiva, y que aceptaría la palabra de Rigel avalando al comprador de la casa.

Los documentos de la casa estuvieron en sus manos para el anochecer, y Severus con satisfacción comió una cena deliciosa con su mejor vino. Emitió profusas alabanzas y Tinker quedó extasiado. Severus le contó a Tinker que había comprado una segunda casa para que vivieran ahí unas amistades, y que podría necesitar que ayudara a limpiarla y amoblarla. Tinker asintió ansiosamente "él era feliz de ayudando amigos de Maestro".

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

El día lunes amaneció claro y brillante, y Vernon había estado de buen ánimo al comer el desayuno, mientras se jactaba "que agradable sería tener de visita a Marge por el fin de semana". Aguijoneó a Harry insistentemente con "Harry necesitaría volver a reacostumbrarse a Ripper". Harry no había respondido a nada que Vernon dijera, para disgusto de este.

Dudley había mirado fijamente a su padre y mencionado que quizás él podría hacer que Ripper desapareciera en un refugio para perros vagos cercano. Vernon había enrojecido y bramado un poco y finalmente se había ido a trabajar,

Los tres terminaron de limpiar la mesa y se encaminaron a la sala de estar. Los niños estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse tranquilos a leer, estaban esperando escuchar de Severus.

—¿Por qué no van a la piscina? Yo me quedaré aquí en caso de que venga Severus. Ustedes necesitan distraerse —les urgió Petunia. Ellos cedieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo por la puerta, dejando sola a Petunia preocupándose y esperando la aparición del viejo amigo de Lily.

Severus se aproximó a la casa con precaución antes del mediodía, él estaba seguro de que Albus le había contado de todos los hechizos que estaban en la casa y podría evitarlos, sin embargo años como espía le mantenían precavido. Vestía sus túnicas habituales y simplemente usaba un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo, y al caminar hacia la puerta se libró de él. No era bueno llamar a una puerta si quien fuera a contestar no lograba verte.

Petunia abrió la puerta, y para asombro de Severus se puso llorosa al verle—. Estoy tan feliz de verte, Severus. Por favor, entra.

Le enseñó la sala de estar y le ubicó en el sofá—. Te llegó rápido la carta entonces. La envié el sábado.

—Sí, debo decir que fue una sorpresa extrema —Severus se permitió un poco de censura en la voz—. ¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a este extremo?

—Vernon ha estado empeorando gradualmente por años. Cuando Albus vino hace un par de años atrás, pensé que él se detendría. Quizás él lo pensó así. Ha comenzado de nuevo a empeorar. Su hermana vendrá aquí el viernes en la tarde, ella es igual de mala, y nosotros tenemos que habernos ido antes que eso pase —dijo Petunia con finalidad.

—Bueno, yo esperaba tener más tiempo, pero he comprado una casa donde podrán ir. Intentaré amoblarla tan rápido como sea posible, pero en este momento esta completamente vacía. Si puedes aguantarte hasta el miércoles, trataré de por lo menos tener instaladas allí las comodidades mínimas —Severus manejó una sonrisa un poco burlona ante su alivio asombrado.

—¿En dónde, Severus? —preguntó Petunia, sin aliento por el alivio.

—En una Reserva de Dragones en Gales. Te vas a ir a vivir con los dragones —Severus sonrió burlón ante su mirada de horror.

—Bueno . . . los niños van a estar complacidos —dijo Petunia finalmente débilmente.

Severus se puso de pie—. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Estaré aquí el miércoles en la tarde, como a las 3 de la tarde.

Petunia asintió y Severus se fue, después de efectuar otro encantamiento desilusionador.

Petunia se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Dragones... ellos iban a vivir con dragones. Bueno, ellos no podrían ser peores que Marge.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	8. La Huida

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: **_**"La Huida"**_

El martes en la mañana, Severus se sentó mirando los documentos de custodia que Petunia había empujado en sus manos justo antes de que se fuera. Obviamente había estado demasiado traumatizada ante la mención de los dragones para discutirlos, y sólo quería que él se fuera para poder colapsar. Ella y su abogado habían sido bastante minuciosos, los documentos podrían ciertamente sostenerse en cualquier corte muggle. Podrían sostenerse asimismo en el mundo mágico, si es que el niño en cuestión fuera otro que el Niño-Que-Vivió. Al menos no con Albus Dumbledore como Jefe del Wizengamot decidiendo que era lo mejor "para el Bien Mayor".

Severus cambió de posición incómodo, la peor parte era que Albus sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto le permitía pasar por alto, o rehusarse a ver el sufrimiento de un individuo, o cuando menos decidir que eso era un "sacrificio que había que hacer". Era algo que él había experimentado por sí mismo con frecuencia. Entre sus experiencias como estudiante y las maldiciones que había sufrido a manos de Voldemort mientras fuera un espía se había familiarizado con lo que Albus permitía que sucediera a aquellos bajo su cuidado. Después de arrepentirse de seguir al Señor Oscuro había aceptado cualquier sufrimiento como parte de su penitencia, pero todavía encontraba dificultad en aceptar las cosas que le habían acaecido cuando su único crimen había sido el ser un Slytherin.

Bajó los documentos; Harry _**no**_ iba a convertirse en un sacrificio si el tenía algo que decir en ello.

Fue por flú para encontrarse con Rigel, y juntos fueron a la casa nueva de Severus. Ésta estaba un poco polvorienta, y el jardín trasero sin arreglar, pero aparte de eso parecía estar en orden. Rigel le ayudó a poner una conexión al flú, y luego se despidió de él dándole profusamente las gracias para que se fuera a su trabajo.

Severus rápidamente bloqueó el flú para recibir a cualquiera, con excepción de su propio flú en Spinner's End o el de la Mansión Malfoy. Llamó por la chimenea a Lucius, y él y Draco pasaron por allí. Draco, esperando dar un vistazo a los dragones, se marchó rápidamente a observar por una ventana.

Lucius miró a su alrededor y llamó a varios elfos domésticos. Ellos con avidez comenzaron a limpiar mientras los dos magos miraban a su alrededor.

—Es una casa de buen tamaño, ¿dices que tiene arriba seis habitaciones? Ellos serán capaces de recibir huéspedes, entonces. Un comedor grande, estudio y sala de estar abajo. Asumo que en alguna parte habrá una cocina —dijo Lucius evaluando. Ellos después de eso le dieron un vistazo al sótano—. No es enorme, pero supongo que podrás montar allí un laboratorio de pociones, si quieres —Lucius sonrió burlón a Severus y este revoleó los ojos—. Vamos, sé que nunca miras un sótano sin pensar que vale la pena poner un laboratorio.

—Bien, con suerte, no necesitaré estar aquí lo suficiente para necesitar un laboratorio —contestó Severus desestimando el asunto.

Ellos regresaron a la sala de estar, donde Draco torcía el cuello en un ángulo incómodo para observar a un dragón dando vueltas en lo alto. Los elfos domésticos habían regresado de limpiar los cuartos.

—Nosotros hicimos, Amo Lucius —uno de ellos dijo con alegría.

—Muy bien —Lucius intentaba con fuerza ser breve, pero cortés; Severus había tenido buena suerte con su elfo doméstico al ser halagador y cortés. Lucius no conseguía llegar a ensalzarlos, pero estaba intentando ser educado, y los elfos comenzaban a actuar mejor. Narcissa podía desdeñarlos cuanto quisiera, pero él prefería conseguir un mejor servicio—. Severus, en mi ático hay una tonelada de muebles viejos. Por lo menos podremos arreglar algo con eso.

Severus asintió con alivio, él podía permitirse el comprarlos, pero no tenía tiempo de adquirirlos y emplazarlos—. Sí, yo necesito traerlos el miércoles, preferiría tener algunas cosas aquí.

Lucius asintió comprendiendo—. Kander, ve a los áticos y escoge un dormitorio para colocar en el dormitorio grande para la dama que va a vivir aquí. También necesitamos muebles para dos de las habitaciones, las que dan al jardín, para unos niños de la edad de Draco. Ve si hay un juego de comedor que quepa aquí. Cuando eso esté hecho, házmelo saber —los elfos asintieron con fervor y desaparecieron con un 'pop'.

El par de magos deambuló por el jardín amurallado, con Draco siguiéndolos ansioso, para dar un mejor vistazo al dragón. El jardín era grande. _Los niños podrán correr y jugar bastante aquí_, pensó Severus. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a un Galés Verde volar en lo alto, pero lo bastante cerca para ver sus alas, cuello y cola.

Kander y uno de los otros elfos aparecieron con un 'pop' junto a Lucius sonriendo felices—. Biddy y Larky están colocando los muebles que ordenó en cuartos y limpiándolos. ¿Necesitar más?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Lucius apretando un poco los dientes, haciendo una mueca ante las sonrisas radiantes del par. De algún modo seria más fácil si no fueran tan ansiosos—. Una alfombra que haga juego, y algunos sofás y sillas para el área de la sala de estar. Luego revisa la cocina y ve lo que se vaya a necesitar. Estoy seguro de que en la Mansión Malfoy hay juegos extras de todo, haz una lista de lo que aun falte. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que hay docenas de juegos de platos y cubertería que no tienen el escudo familiar en ellos, por allí almacenados. Trae algunos —los elfos volvieron a irse felices. Severus se rió por lo bajo ante el agravio de Lucius y le pasó un vial con poción para el dolor de cabeza.

—Ellos son _**demasiado **_joviales, me dan ganas de hechizarlos —se quejó Lucius.

Severus llamó a Tinker, y lo envió al Callejón Diagon a comprar ropa de cama, y otros artículos diversos. La casa pronto comenzó a verse apropiadamente arreglada, sólo necesitando ocupantes.

Lucius estaba feliz de prestar un elfo doméstico, él había heredado varios de tías, primos, y otros parientes. La guerra había matado algunas ramas familiares completamente, y los elfos domésticos estaban atados a la familia fuera que les gustase o no. Lucius pensaba enviar por Dobby, el elfo más infeliz que poseía. Su dueño anterior había sido una prima excéntrica, y el elfo era aun peor.

Dobby apareció con un encogimiento infeliz, una funda de almohada raída en respuesta a la infelicidad del elfo.

—Dobby, te estoy ordenando que sirvas a la familia que vendrá a vivir aquí. No debes revelar a _**nadie**_ en ninguna forma que ellos viven aquí. Su seguridad depende de esto; tu cuidaras de ellos y seguirás sus órdenes como si fueran las mías —Dobby asintió frenéticamente, pero pareció aliviado de quedarse en la casa nueva—. Esta casa le pertenece a Severus Snape, pero la familia es Petunia Dursley y su hijo Dudley y su sobrino Harry Potter. No debes revelarle esto a _**nadie.**_

—¿Yo cuidando Harry Potter, señor? —los ojos de Dobby se alargaron imposiblemente—. Oh, gracias, señor.

—Sí, y cuidarás _**muy **_bien de ellos —reiteró Lucius. Dobby asintió de nuevo con fervor.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M

Lucius y Draco se fueron por el flú a la Mansión Malfoy con Severus a la siga para cenar. Narcissa estaba esperando con su ceño fruncido usual, saludando a Severus con aire glacial. Ellos habían decidido no difundir por lo amplio que estaban ayudando a Harry Potter hasta que este estuviera firmemente establecido en la Reserva. Draco había sido jurado en el silencio. Draco se sentía feliz de estar incluido en el secreto de adultos, y ayudar en lo que parecía ser un plan muy astuto.

Draco observó a sus padres y padrino. Por un tiempo se había sentido dividido entre su madre y su padre, pero su madre estaba actuando más y más erráticamente algunas veces. Además, mientras se hacia mayor fue comprendiendo que su padre y padrino le estaban dando a conocer hechos para que pensara en ello. Primero, la misma definición de sangre-pura: la mayoría del mundo mágico reconocía a cualquiera con los cuatro abuelos siendo mágicos como sangre-pura. Gran Bretaña solía ser también de ese modo, con sólo media docena de familias sintiendo de manera diferente.

La mayoría de las familias le daban la bienvenida a los nacidos de muggles en las ramas familiares aquí y allá, para hacerse más fuertes. Unos pocos días antes del horrible escándalo acerca del Señor Oscuro, su padre había sacado el árbol familiar de la familia Malfoy y el árbol de la familia Black. Lucius le había mostrado como los Malfoy consistentemente recibían una infusión de sangre fresca de forma regular, para que su magia siguiera fuerte. Ellos siempre habían preferido aceptar mestizos cuyos padres fueran mágicos, para que sus hijos fueran, según la definición normal, considerados sangre-pura. No obstante, los Malfoy nunca se habían permitido volverse endogámicos.

Luego, ellos volvieron su atención a los Black. Draco se estremeció un poco al ver el sostenido número de primos y primos segundos y otros familiares casándose entre ellos en la familia. Lucius señaló aquellos con locura evidente, y aquellos que eran 'sólo excéntricos'. Luego listó a los squibs que no estaban en el árbol familiar, y a todos los niños que habían muerto 'muy jóvenes' y que él sospechaba que fueran squibs.

Draco había reflexionado en ello, y cuando escuchó acerca de la hipocresía del Señor Oscuro decidió que su padre estaba en lo correcto al ponerse del lado de Harry Potter

Draco había estado fascinado al escuchar que Severus se convertiría el guardián de Harry Potter, y que él tendría una oportunidad de hacerse amigo de éste. Estaba menos encantado con su primo de sangre muggle, pero ser educado con el primo de Harry Potter parecía un precio pequeño que pagar por ser amigo de Harry.

Estaba un poco envidioso que ellos vivirían en la Reserva de Dragones. Suspiró y miró de nuevo su sopa y automáticamente se llevo una cucharada a la boca. No podría contestarle a nadie que tipo de sopa era.

Draco sonrió, Harry llegaría mañana, y esperaba ser presentado con él para el fin de semana.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS

El miércoles era un día de aspecto sombrío, con amenaza de lluvia y relámpagos en la distancia. Los niños habían pasado el martes empacando todo lo que esperaban llevar, la mayoría ropas y libros. Petunia había colocado el sobre con dinero del estudio de Vernon dentro de la bolsa _'ligera como pluma'._

Pronto tenían las tres bolsas de lona y la bolsa de los goblins junto a la puerta del frente antes del mediodía. Todos estaban ansiosos de irse. Harry y Dudley estaban aun con la boca abierta ante la idea de vivir con dragones, y habían buscado acerca de ellos en su pequeña colección de libros. Había poca información, no bastante para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Harry se sentía más feliz de lo que lograba recordar. Ellos se estaban yendo de esta casa horrenda, y yéndose al mundo mágico, donde Dudley y él pertenecían. Harry sentía que finalmente pertenecía a algún lugar.

Los chicos estaba armando el almuerzo, mientras Petunia hacia limonada cuando escucharon la puerta. Los niños la miraron ansiosos—. Él llegó temprano —dijo Dudley.

Petunia, sin embargo, palideció. Severus nunca rompería el protocolo dejando de golpear la puerta.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

Vernon había salido el miércoles en la mañana pensativo. Todos ellos estaban actuando de forma extraña. Peor aun, ellos parecían felices a veces, y Petunia ni siquiera se había puesta nerviosa ante la mención de Marge. Petunia siempre se había sentido intimidada por Marge. Marge tenía amigos en todas partes -jueces, abogados, políticos- no de alto nivel, pero lo bastante para dar que pensar.

Luego, mientras buscaba un lápiz en la mesilla junto a la cama, había encontrado unos volantes de uno de los latosos refugios de mujeres, «Qué llevarse cuando te vas». Esto lo había irritado, pero de seguro ella no estaba planeando irse, ¿adónde se iría? Ella no tenía a nadie a donde acudir que no fuese primero y ante todo amigo suyo. Había pasado la mañana dándole vueltas a las pistas. De seguro Albus Dumbledore no iba a ayudarla, él había dejado claro que quería a Harry justo aquí donde estaba. No obstante, las pistas eran obvias: Petunia se estaba marchando, y quizás intentaba llevarse a los dos niños con ella. Se había ido enojando cada vez más toda la mañana, Petunia debía haber buscado ayuda en alguna parte.

Finalmente, le había dicho a su jefe que no se estaba sintiendo bien y se iba a su casa para el almuerzo. Revisó la pequeña pistola de cañón chato que guardaba en su auto. Esta era culpa completa de los anormales. Seguramente él había hechizado a Petunia y a Dudley, ese era el porqué ellos estaban actuando tan extraño. Bien, él sabía como ponerle fin a aquello.

Vernon llegó a la casa, con la pistola puesta en el cinturón. Al entrar por la puerta, pudo ver las bolsas de lona en la puerta. Sus ojos se empañaron, vio rojo, y su temperamento que ya estaba bullendo estalló.

La sonrisa de Harry que había aparecido, seguido por Dudley, había cambiado rápido a una mirada de horror al verlo.

—¡¿Estás esperando a alguien, anormal?! —gritó Vernon, dándole un puñetazo a un lado de la cabeza a Harry, noqueándolo contra la muralla, deslizándose atontado hasta el suelo.

—¡No! —gritó Dudley, colocándose entre los dos empujando a su sorprendido padre. Quien retrocedió sorprendido. Nadie había desafiado a Vernon en años.

Petunia corrió con los brazos extendidos—. Por favor, Vernon, no hagas una escena, recuerda a los vecinos —dijo, esperando que eso apaciguara las cosas. No funcionó.

—Tu permites que el anormal mande en todo, ¿y ahora piensas que vas a huir llevándote a mi hijo contigo? —rugió Vernon.

—Él no es un anormal, es un mago como yo. Yo conseguiré mi magia de vuelta, y ambos iremos a una escuela mágica. Ninguno de los dos somos anormales —le gritó Dudley, justo antes de que él le pegara con el revés de la mano. Dudley trastabilló ante el golpe.

Petunia se puso delante de ellos, y luego se detuvo. Vernon había sacado la pistola, y estaba intentando apuntarle a Harry, pero Petunia estaba adelante de ambos niños—. No, Vernon, no hay necesidad de esto. Por favor...

—No tendré un anormal por hijo, y no tendré a ese fenómeno infectándolo más con su maldad —Vernon estaba agitando el arma entre los dos niños, aparentemente inseguro de a quien quería más muerto, a Harry o al hijo que lo había desafiado. Una vez más agitó la pistola hacia Dudley gritando—. ¡Me vas a obedecer o...!

Petunia entró en pánico y se empujó enfrente de su hijo, Vernon se tambaleó hacia atrás, y el arma se disparó. Vernon quedó choqueado ante el ruido ensordecedor y la súbita explosión de rojo salpicando el lado derecho de la cintura de Petunia. Él dejó caer el arma y huyó, escuchando a su hijo chillando mientras recogía a Petunia en tanto esta caía al suelo, y el grito de angustia de Harry mientras iba a gatas a su lado.

Harry y Dudley escucharon el auto yéndose con rapidez.

Petunia apretaba su mano contra la herida—. Dénme el teléfono y huyan, justo como lo planeamos. Necesitan salir de aquí antes de que él vuelva —con voz firme les dijo—: Estaré bien, pero ustedes necesitan llegar a un lugar seguro. Severus estará allí esperándolos, ahora váyanse.

Harry asintió y agarró a un conmocionado Dudley para ponerlo de pie—. Llegaremos allí, tía Petunia. Te lo prometo.

Ellos agarraron sus bolsos y la bolsa goblin, y corrieron hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la tarde que oscurecía.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T: Errores de tiempo gramatical son todos míos. Si hay alguna corrección la recibo de mil amores. Gracias a todos =)

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	9. Fugados

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: **_**"Fugados"**_

Harry y Dudley recordaron apenas recoger sus bolsas de lona y la bolsa goblin mientras huían por la puerta. Harry recordó mantenerse en guardia por si veían a Vernon mientras corrían calle abajo. Aun si arrestaban a Vernon, si quedaban atascados con la policía lo más probable es que llamaran a Servicios Infantiles y ellos terminarían al 'tierno cuidado' de la tía Marge sin perder tiempo. Harry tenía la idea enfebrecida de llegar a Londres para tomar el autobús a Birmigham. Descartó la idea de pedirle ayuda a un adulto, y luego una idea desesperada se le presentó.

Turk era el único chico en toda Magnolia Crest y calles aledañas con peor reputación que Dudley y su pandilla. Sin embargo, tenía la bastante edad para manejar y tenía un auto propio si bien todo abollado. Harry además recordaba que el padre de Turk era abusivo antes de que lo enviaran a la cárcel. Con suerte, seria receptivo, y sobornable.

Harry arrastró al silencioso Dudley por unos pocos callejones, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos por sus vecinos. Se deslizaron a la vuelta de una esquina y vieron con alivio que Turk estaba afuera, encerando su auto.

Harry se detuvo en la esquina de la casa y dijo—. Ey, Turk —haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Turk se acercó sin prisas, el pelo en punta y el aro en la nariz viéndose especialmente intimidante ese día—. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? —elevó una ceja ante la cara hinchada y la bolsa de lona. Estaba a punto de hacer una observación acerca de que Potter era demasiado joven para escaparse, cuando notó a Dudley con el rostro también amoratado y una bolsa de lona a juego. Conque el viejo Dursley también se había vuelto en contra de los suyos.

—El tío Vernon se volvió loco, y tía Petunia quiere que nos vayamos a la casa de un amigo. Necesitamos que nos lleven a la estación de buses de Londres. Podemos pagarte —Harry indagó en la cara de Turk; era obvio que se sentía receptivo, pero cauto ante los problemas—. Nadie sospechará que nos fuimos contigo. Nos quedaremos escondidos hasta estar lejos de aquí.

Turk lo pensó por un momento y asintió. Los niños se metieron en el asiento de atrás con las bolsas y se agacharon.

Turk echó a andar el auto lentamente por las calles, evitando darse a notar y quedó sorprendido al ver a varios autos de policía y a una ambulancia junto a una multitud de vecinos alrededor de la residencia de los Dursley. Echó un vistazo hacia el asiento trasero, interrogante.

—Vernon lastimó a tía Petunia. Se supone que escaparíamos juntos, pero ahora tendremos que irnos solos, hasta la casa de un amigo —Harry decidió saltarse la parte de los disparos, en caso de que Turk se arrepintiera. Turk asintió y siguió conduciendo.

El viaje fue en la mayor parte silencioso, con una ocasional pregunta de Dudley—. ¿Crees que ella se encuentre bien, Harry? —Harry siempre decía que sí, tan positivamente como podía.

Ellos consiguieron llegar hasta la estación de buses sin dificultad, y entonces Harry pensó que seria mejor que no se viera a dos niños comprando los pasajes. El vendedor de pasajes podría recordarse después de sus rostros golpeados. Por un poco extra más un dispuesto Turk compró los pasajes y les dijo que se cuidaran. Turk se alejó de allí en el auto deseando que lo lograran.

Harry jaló a Dudley a través de la estación enorme, y en eso se acordó—: Dudley, saca la tarjeta bancaria, hay cajeros automáticos por todos lados. Tu mamá dijo que no debíamos usarla después de dejar Londres, así que esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Los ojos de Dudley se iluminaron pensando en una revancha, y recorrieron todo el largo camino usando cada cajero automático disponible, metiendo el dinero en la bolsa goblin. Llegaron al autobús justo a tiempo, abordando con las caras bajas, esperando que no notaran los moretones.

Harry miró el reloj de Dudley, vio que eran más de las 3 p.m., se echó para atrás suspirando. Esperaba que el señor Snape supiera que ellos iban camino a su casa, y que habían sido incapaces de esperarlo en Privet Drive.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3 MS3MS3MS

Severus miró con horror incrédulo al otro lado de la calle los autos de policía y la cinta amarilla de 'escena del crimen'. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido? Revisó de nuevo su ropa muggle, y se acercó a una mujer anciana que observaba todo ávidamente, se le notaba cara de chismosa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, lo sabe usted? —preguntó sin necesidad de fingir interés.

—Ooooh, ese horrible señor Dursley le ha _**disparado **_a su esposa y secuestró a su hijo y a su sobrino —la mujer contestó regodeándose, ocasionando que el corazón de Severus cayera hasta sus pies—. Ellos se llevaron a la señora Dursley al hospital. Ella estaba muriéndose.

—¿Lo _**vieron**_ llevarse a los niños? —preguntó Severus.

—Bueno, no, pero ellos no están en la casa, ni en ninguna parte del vecindario. Él debe habérselos llevado —contestó con lógica.

Severus casi se desmayó de alivio; él sabía que Petunia tenía un plan de escape, y, con suerte, los niños estarían camino a la casa de Severus. Se encogió ante la idea de dos niños cruzando Inglaterra por sus propios medios, pero al menos no estarían en las garras de Vernon Dursley. Por supuesto que él necesitaba asegurarse de que ellos habían escapado.

—¿A dónde se llevaron a la señora Dursley? —preguntó Severus tan casualmente como consiguió.

—Surrey General es el más próximo —contestó ella, perdiendo interés en él.

Severus lentamente envió sus sentidos alrededor del área. Tenía el don necesario y el nivel de poder para sentir a otros magos, y si se preocupaba en hacer el esfuerzo, también podía identificarlos. Albus pensaba que su habilidad como _Legilimens _le ayudaba en esto, y pese a que no conseguía leer sus pensamientos, Severus podía sentir sus mentes aunque fuera débilmente, y esto le decía que eran magos, y si los conocía lograba identificarlos.

Severus finalmente quedó satisfecho de que no había magos presentes, así que Dumbledore aun no había sido alertado. Las protecciones estaban en pie, así que Petunia aun debía encontrarse con vida. Con suerte, este episodio no probaría ser fatal, pero mientras más tiempo ella permaneciera con vida y Albus ignorante, mejor.

Cuidadosamente, se alejó de allí tranquilamente después de extraer una imagen del hospital de la mente de la anciana para coordinar su '_aparición'_. La mujer había pasado gran cantidad de tiempo el año pasado allí con su fallecido esposo; así que él llegó directamente a un espacio vacio entre vigas en la capilla, que afortunadamente estaba desocupada, así que no fue necesario usar un _obliviate_ en alguien.

Severus deambuló por el pasillo siguiendo los letreros de los Servicios de Urgencia. Una consulta a una enfermera que pasaba le reveló que la señora Dursley estaba justo saliendo de cirugía, y le fue dicho a donde dirigirse. Severus fue por los corredores, encogiéndose ante el nivel de ruido que parecía requerir el permanecer con vida en el mundo muggle. Encontró la sala de espera de cirugía y un vistazo rápido en la mente de la recepcionista mientras le preguntaba por horarios le mostró donde estaba la sala de recuperación de cirugía. Se metió en un baño e hizo un encantamiento sobre su vestimenta, y pronto vestía un uniforme de pabellón que se equiparaba a las que había visto.

Severus caminó con determinación a la sala de recuperación, derecho hacia la camilla que ocupaba Petunia. Recogió la ficha y la leyó mientras veía a Petunia. Corrió la cortina lo bastante para ocultarse, y discretamente hizo un encantamiento para que los doctores y enfermeras los evitaran por un rato. Petunia tenía varias intravenosas y una bolsa con sangre, pero aun se veía tan pálida como muerta. La ficha médica decían que la bala le había lacerado el hígado; eso no era bueno. Ellos habían detenido el sangramiento, pero habían sido incapaces de detenerlo. Aparentemente tendrían que esperar para ver si su cuerpo podría hacerse cargo del resto del daño. Maldición.

Aun en el mundo mágico una herida semejante era malas noticias, uno tenía que tener suerte de conseguir un sanador antes de desangrarse. Las pociones podían ayudar, pero estas requerían de un núcleo mágico para funcionar. Una maestría en pociones requería tener algo de conocimiento en sanación, y Severus además por necesidades personales había aprendido más de lo requerido; muchas veces había tenido que ocuparse de heridas infligidas por el Señor Oscuro en él o en Lucius.

Severus realizó un escaneo rápido, sus niveles sanguíneos estaban alarmantemente bajos, y el sangrado aunque lento continuaba. Cuidadosamente realizó un hechizo para estimular el tejido dañado a que se cerrara, pero parecía no causar mucho efecto. Otro encantamiento urgió a su médula osea a fabricar más sangre, pero era muy poco antes la pérdida que ella estaba experimentando. Realizó un ligero _enervate_ en ella, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Severus —susurró—. ¿Están bien Dudley y Harry? Los envié hacia ti.

—¿Entonces se le escaparon a Vernon? Solamente han pasado unas horas, ellos todavía no han llegado a Spinner's End —contestó.

Ella asintió con lentitud—. Vernon escapó manejando después de dispararme, y le dije a los niños que fueran hacia ti.

—Los encontraré y los mantendré a salvo. Tu descansa ahora —Severus miró sus ojos cerrarse y retiró el encantamiento de evadimiento, y siguiendo su rol como doctor, le dijo a la enfermera que "le dieran a la paciente más sangre, ¿no veía acaso que sus niveles aun estaban por debajo?"

Severus se_ apareció _de regreso en Spinner's End y se paseó con irritación. Llamó por el fuego a Lucius y le contó al horrorizado mago lo ocurrido, así que no tendría que ser el único preocupándose. Lucius pasó por el flú inmediatamente y se le unió en el paseo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará llegar hasta aquí? ¿No deberíamos buscarlos? —se preocupaba Lucius.

—No sé cómo van a venir hasta aquí. Bus, tren, aeroplano, no sé dónde buscar. Petunia dijo que Harry era ingenioso y listo —Severus hizo una mueca—. Si yo alertara a las autoridades en cualquier mundo, arriesgaríamos perderlos completamente.

—Tengo gente que puede ver discretamente —dijo Lucius.

—Les daré hasta mañana —dijo Severus pausadamente—. No quiero que su pista se enfríe demasiado, pero Petunia había planeado su escape, si ellos se ciñen al plan todo podría resultar bien.

Lucius asintió y usó el flú de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, dejando a Severus que se preocupara a solas.

3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS

Vernon condujo salvajemente rápido hasta una tienda de licores, jadeando con ansiedad. Corrió y agarró una botella grande de escocés y regresó a su auto, con la mente embrollada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No podía ser cierto que le había disparado a Petunia? Bebió de la botella y siguió indignándose. Todo era de nuevo culpa de esos anormales. Se sentó en el auto y bebió la mayor parte de la botella. Decidió por fin conducir a casa, donde quiera que fuese. _Era __**su**__ casa, maldición, él podía ir allí si quería. _Pareció tener problemas recordando en donde estaba su casa, y de algún modo terminó en medio de una concurrida autopista, conduciendo un poco más rápido de lo que debiera. La curva apareció y él juzgó mal la distancia y el automóvil se estrelló contra la valla de contención, y se dio varias vueltas. Que lástima que Vernon había olvidado ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Vernon no logró llegar con vida al hospital.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	10. Reunión con Slytherins

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: **_**"Reunión con Slytherins"**_

Albus había estado fuera la mayor parte del miércoles, y regresó tarde a Hogwarts. Revisó algunos papeles y no se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio de color en un pisapapeles de cristal. El color verde normal había cambiado a amarillo, y luego había pasado por el espectro del naranja, sin llegar a volverse rojo. La luz parpadeante finalmente llamó su atención y se enderezó en el asiento, algo andaba mal en Privet Drive.

Albus fue con rapidez al flú de su oficina y de ahí al Caldero Chorreante, y _apareció _en una callejuela cerca de la casa de los Dursley ¿Qué podría haber sucedido? Dejar a Harry Potter con Petunia y su familia había sido la mejor elección, él crecería fuerte, no mimado ni sobreprotegido. Había estado preocupado cuando a Dursley se había ido un poco de mano, pero unas cuantas palmadas no matarían al muchacho. Él le había aclarado al muggle que nada más de eso, y les había dinero para suavizarlo. Albus sacudió la cabeza, su madre le había hecho conocer el extremo de una cuchara de madera más de una vez . . . no era como si el muchacho fuera maltratado.

Él no podría haber dejado a Harry con una familia de magos, pues habría crecido malcriado y poco dispuesto ha hacer lo que debía hacerse . . . la profecía era clara. Harry Potter tenía que destruir a Lord Voldemort, y ningún timorato podría hacer eso. Él mismo lo habría criado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado. Albus hizo una mueca incómoda, con su conocimiento de los hechos, no había querido apegarse al chico y si lo criara se hubiese encontrado reluctante a dejar que el chico enfrentara su destino.

Con un _glamour_ a sus ropas para verse muggle se aproximó con precaución a la casa, había allí una alarmante cantidad de cinta amarilla "escena del crimen" alrededor de la casa. Usó un encantamiento d_esilusionador_ y entró a la casa. Buscó con cuidado, pero no había nadie allí, y había un charco grande de sangre en el pasillo, un hechizo rápido le mostró que pertenecía a Petunia Dursley Dando palabrotas por lo bajo se preguntó ¿qué podría haber sucedido? ¿quizá fuera un robo?

Albus fue hacia la calle buscando a Arabella Figg, se suponía que ella mantuviera un ojo en Harry Potter. Ella le había notificado que los Servicios Infantiles habían intentado interferir una vez. Pero no estaba en casa, ella estaba visitando a su hermana este verano, ahora lo recordaba. Resopló con irritación.

Albus dejó la casa, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Miró a su alrededor a las casas cercanas, ellos podrían saber que había ocurrido. Con vacilación fue a la casa de al lado y golpeó en la puerta. Albus sonrió tan benignamente como le era posible cuando un hombre le abrió.

—Soy amigo de los Dursley, recién me enteré que algo pasó aquí, ¿podría decirme qué sucedió? —Albus intentó leer los pensamientos del muggle, pero era sólo un montón de ira hacia Vernon, espanto ante la violencia, y sospechas de que Albus era un miembro de la prensa.

—Lo que sé ya se lo dije a la policía. Esa rata de Dursley estaba todo el tiempo maltratando a su sobrino, golpeándolo y matándolo de hambre, y luego se volvió contra de su hijo. Al parecer le disparó a su esposa. Y ahora escuchamos que murió en un choque intentando escapar, oí que estaba ebrio —el muggle miró con enojo la cara pasmada de Albus

—¿Y...y los niños? —preguntó Albus vacilante.

—Nadie sabe en donde están —el muggle cerró la puerta.

Albus caminó lentamente por la calle, diciéndose a si mismo que debía haber un error. Él quería a Harry Potter endurecido, no arruinado. Su temperamento estalló. Condenado muggle, arruinando sus planes; él se lo había dejado claro, Dursley no iba a repetir sus errores. Y sin embargo aquí estaba él, tratando de limpiar este desastre horrendo. Necesitaba rastrear primero a Petunia, aparentemente. Ella podría saber donde estaba Harry Potter.

3MS3MS3MS3MS

Harry y Dudley llegaron tarde a Birmingham, casi a la medianoche. Hicieron allí un breve alto y compraron algo para comer en el camino, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito. Se aproximaron a la única oficina de pasajes todavía abierta en el terminal de Birmingham y compraron pasajes para Liverpool, había un autobús que salia tarde que los tendría allí en la mañana temprano.

La señora que vendía pasajes había mirado a los jovencitos con cautela, tomando nota de los rostros moreteados y de su obvia desesperación. Y había hecho la venta, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

Harry y Dudley abordaron el autobús casi vacío y durmieron de forma intermitente todo el camino a Liverpool. Se bajaron en su destino justo cuando el sol estaba saliendo, y caminaron hasta los taxis esperando pasajeros. Harry examinó la fila de taxis y jaló a Dudley hasta un taxi con un conductor entrado en años. Harry rebuscó en su dinero y sacó dos billetes grandes.

—Necesitamos llegar al pueblo de Hale, lo más rápidamente posible —dijo Harry con firmeza.

El taxista les dio un vistazo—. Ese es un largo camino, muchachito.

Harry sostuvo los billetes, haciendo que los ojos del taxista sobresalieran—. Uno ahora, y el otro cuando lleguemos allí —el taxista asintió y Harry le pasó uno de los billetes. Los niños entraron y se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje no parecía tener fin, y Dudley parecía estar todavía en shock. Harry se sostuvo en su decisión, él podría lograrlo, ya casi estaban allí, y nadie los había atrapado. Era poco probable que Turk los entregara, además que se vería mal si lo hiciese. No podrían rastrearlos hasta Londres, a menos que Turk contara que les había comprado los pasajes. Claro que habían usado la tarjeta bancaria allí, pero Turk había hecho la compra de pasajes, así que no podrían saber a donde habían ido. La señora en Birmingham podría recordarlos, pero para eso tendrían que saber su destino. E incluso si los rastreaban hasta Liverpool, tendrían que encontrar un taxi entre cientos para saber donde los habían llevado. Harry sabía que algunos investigadores podían ser persistentes, y por supuesto podría haber cámaras de video, pero él había hecho lo mejor posible por confundir el rastro.

Harry revisó las direcciones que tía Petunia le había dado del pueblo de Hale. Le dijo al taxista que se aparcara una calle antes de Spinner's End, y el par se bajó a tropezones. Harry le dio el otro billete al conductor de taxi, y el hombre miró sus caras golpeadas y tristes y con un 'buena suerte' se marchó.

Era tarde en la mañana y se encaminaron hacia una hilera de casas cerca del río. Harry observó los sombríos edificios de ladrillo y reflexionó que esa área estaba bien nombrada como las Márgenes del Calabozo(*).

Llegaron a la última casa. Esta era. Caminaron hasta la puerta, y Harry la golpeó con el corazón en la boca.

3MS3MS3MS3MS

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Albus finalmente entró en el cuarto de Cuidados Intensivos de Petunia. Simplemente no estaba tan versado en deambular en el mundo muggle como le gustaría pensar. Había escuchado decir a los doctores que Petunia parecía estar un poco mejor después de la cirugía, pero el sangrado aun persistía y que no había mucha esperanza. El corazón de Albus se hundió al darse cuenta de que la herida era una que no tenía esperanza de sanar con magia.

Maldijo, necesitaba a Petunia para las protecciones; claro que el hijo de Petunia era asimismo de la sangre de Lily. Él también podría proteger a Harry. Con sus padres muertos el chico Dursley probablemente seria acogido por familiares. Vernon tenía una hermana si Albus bien recordaba. Ella sin duda podría ser sobornada para también recibir a Harry, permitiendo que Albus levantara las protecciones de sangre.

Él tan sólo necesitaba encontrar a los chicos. Lanzó un_ enervate_ a Petunia y observó como se despertaba muy lentamente.

—Petunia, querida, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están tu hijo y Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore con urgencia.

Petunia escuchó sobrecogida la voz de Dumbledore; ella había sabido que él aparecería con este debacle. Esperaba que Harry y Dudley estuvieran a salvo con Snape. Recordaba que Lily le había contado del método mágico de leer la mente, y como evitaba no mirar a los ojos a ciertos estudiantes, porque ella estaba segura que sabían como hacerlo.

Petunia con cuidado mantuvo sus ojos apartados al contestar, intentando aparecer dispuesta a contestar su pregunta—. Los envié a la casa de una amistad, allí estarán a salvo —esperó que eso lo satisficiera.

—¿Quién, Petunia? Necesito saber quién los tiene —preguntó Albus con impaciencia.

Petunia consideró sus opciones con desmayo, y decidió ir por la inconsciencia.

Albus resopló con agravio y se fue. Los muggles podían ser tan frágiles. No podía involucrar a los aurores, el Ministerio podría apoderarse del Niño-Que-Vivió en un instante. Odiaba involucrar a la Orden más de lo necesario, ellos podrían preguntar demasiadas preguntas, y él no tenía buenas respuestas. ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido Vernon Dursley en tamaña bestia violenta?

3MS3MS3MS3MS

Severus estaba levantado antes de salir el sol, y comió lo bastante para mantener a su elfo fuera de su camino. Se sentó, bebiendo una taza después de otra de un café fuerte y asqueroso. Ni siquiera pretendió estar leyendo sus apuntes de investigación. Si Harry y Dudley no estaban aquí al mediodía, Lucius y él comenzarían a buscarlos. Su mente estaba un poco en blanco de como lograrlo.

Hubo un repentino golpe en su puerta, provocando que sus nervios saturados de cafeína saltaran. Salió disparado hacia la puerta y la abrió, su vista recayendo sobre dos niños. Sus ojos volaron al más pequeño con ojos verdes familiares, y casi lloró de alivio. El hijo de Lily estaba a salvo. Sintió que su cara se movía de forma poco acostumbrada: sonreía abiertamente, había pasado un tiempo desde que tuviera algo porque sonreír de verdad.

—Adelante, por favor, encantado de finalmente conocerlo, Harry Potter. Así como a usted, Dudley Dursley —Severus abrió la puerta hasta atrás, y los hizo pasar.

—Gracias, señor —Harry estaba aliviado; aparentemente el señor Snape no estaba furioso porque ellos no lo habían esperado en Privet Drive—. Tía Petunia dijo que viniéramos aquí, como lo habíamos planeado.

Dudley ahogó un sollozo ante la mención de su madre. Severus lució alarmado y le pasó al niño un frasco conteniendo algo.

—Es una pócima calmante; me atrevo a decir que la necesitas después del trauma que has pasado —Severus le dio al niño la mirada más comprensiva que logró—. Vi a tu madre ayer, ella esta viva, pero a decir verdad no se encontraba muy bien.

Los niños asintieron ellos se esperaban algo así. Dudley bebió sin vacilación la pócima y puso una cara rara antes de desplomarse.

Harry lució alarmado—. ¿Se supone que pase eso, señor?

—Seguramente se ha sentido demasiado estresado, y el alivio súbito lo hizo desmayarse. Probablemente vaya a dormir por horas. Lo llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes —Severus movió su varita y levitó al niño por las escaleras. Sintió un poco de satisfacción ante el jadeo de asombro de Harry, y su mirada de admiración suprema.

Harry lo siguió arriba cargando el bolso repleto de Dudley, y se sentó en la cama que Dudley ahora ocupaba.

Severus y Harry bajaron y se sentaron ante una mesa pequeña, y Severus llamó a Tinker. Harry hizo un ruido de sorpresa, asustando al elfo. Severus presentó uno al otro. Por supuesto, Tinker estaba extasiado de servir a Harry Potter. Los deberes de Tinker fueron explicados, y Harry ordenó unos emparedados y jugo. Severus observó comer al niño hambriento que ahora lucia un moretón espectacular en la cara, este necesitaba ser sanado. Achicó los ojos, pero primero necesitaba que quedara constancia del abuso. Había formas de enlistar heridas ocurridas en el pasado, y eso también debería hacerse, pero siempre era mejor tener un Sanador que fuera testigo del hecho.

—Voy a llamar a un amigo que va a estar ayudándonos con la parte legal. Él me ha ayudado a amoblar el lugar en nos iremos a vivir —Severus se había resignado a la idea de que probablemente iba a terminar viviendo con los niños en la Reserva de Dragones, cuando menos hasta que Petunia se recuperara; y si ella moría, permanentemente. No le importaba mudarse. Ya se había aferrado lo suficiente a Spinner's End.

—¿Con los dragones? Dudley realmente quería verlos —Harry se animño considerablemente ante la idea de dragones. Severus asintió con una sonrisa, Petunia estado en lo correcto conque los niños estarían complacidos con los dragones.

Severus llamó por la chimenea a la Mansión Malfoy y le informó a un muy aliviado Lucius que Harry y Dudley habían llegado a salvo. Lucius pasó por flú a su casa, y se sacudió las cenizas. Harry había terminado de comer, y fue mirar el fuego por el que había atravesado el mago. Ellos habían leído acerca del _flú_ y las _llamadas por chimenea_, pero aun así era asombroso verlo por primera vez. No podía esperar a contárselo a Dudley.

—Lucius, permíteme presentarte a mi nuevo pupilo, Harry Potter. Harry, este es mi amigo Lucius Malfoy —Severus hizo la introducción esperando que las cosas resultaran bien. Lucius siempre era impredecible y Harry era un factor desconocido.

—Estoy muy honrado de conocerlo, señor Malfoy —dijo Harry en su tono más educado. Tía Petunia le había contado que le había entregado sus papeles de custodia legal al señor Snape cuando este había ido. Pensaba que era estupendo que el hombre pareciera orgulloso de presentar a Harry como su pupilo. Los Dursley siempre lo habían escondido y actuaban avergonzados de tenerlo cerca.

—Estoy complacido de conocerle también, señor Potter —Lucius lo miró con interés. La cicatriz estaba escondida en su mayor parte por el pelo desordenado. Miró con desagrado el hematoma. ¡Que descaro!, como se atrevía un muggle bruto a golpear un niño mago. Harry parecía tener buenos modales y le estaba mirando con interés, pero sin parecer deslumbrado, como muchos otros. Un aliado que valía la pena cultivar, entonces.

—Mi tutor dice que usted nos esta ayudando, quiero darle las gracias por ello —dijo Harry con seriedad, impresionando tanto a Lucius como Severus.

—Pues no tienes nada que agradecer, Harry. Mi hijo, Draco, es de tu misma edad y esta un poco celosos de que vas a vivir cerca de los dragones. Esta fascinado con las creaturas —Lucius contestó con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió encantado. El señor Malfoy tenía un hijo, un amigo potencial quien debía saberlo todo del mundo mágico.

—Creo que necesitaremos los servicios de un sanador discreto que sea escuchado en cualquier procedimiento legal, y quizás un abogado —entonó Severus.

Lucius alzó una ceja, asintió, y se movió hacia el flú para llamar al abogado, y a la oficina de un sanador discreto y muy caro.

Severus pronto se encontró haciendo de anfitrión del abogado personal de Lucius Malfoy quien traía consigo a una medi-bruja de aspecto maternal quien chasqueó la lengua y alborotó sobre un Harry que se removía.

—Necesitamos evidencia, en caso de que alguien intente decir que el muchacho no fue sujeto a abuso físico —explicó Severus al Sanador—. Y necesitamos saber si hay algún daño que necesite repararse, sé que no sido bien alimentado . . .—el Sanador asintió comprendiendo. El hematoma fue cuidadosamente registrado, y un encantamiento fue realizado para registrar cualquier lesión y el estado salud general del niño en el pasado.

El Sanador y la medi-bruja observaron el pergamino que había registrado el procedimiento. Ellos fruncieron el ceño y miraron con furia a Severus.

—Él acaba de quedar a mi cuidado desde esta mañana —dijo él en gélida defensa ante su acusación inexpresada.

—Bien . . . él tuvo unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero el número de hematomas que ha recibido por golpizas son tan numerosos que han sido registrados en números por mes. Su estado de malnutrición es preocupante; usted va a necesitar darle pociones nutricionales —el Sanador lucia exasperado por no tener a nadie a quien gritarle.

—¿El encantamiento muestra que los hematomas fueron por golpizas? —el abogado parecía satisfecho por ello, mientras examinaba los documentos de custodia que Severus le había entregado. Harry había sacado los documentos para Dudley de la bolsa goblin, y también se los había entregado al abogado.

Lucius leyó algo de la lista en el pergamino sobre el hombro de los sanadores, y palideció un poco. Luego miró con furia por la ventana, preguntándose si no seria posible contrabandear al tío de Harry a Azkaban y arrojarlo dentro de la celda de Bellatrix junto con unos cuantos cuchillos afilados.

La medi-bruja miró a su alrededor—. Usted dijo que había aquí otro niño para ser examinado, Profesor Snape.

—Sí, él esta arriba durmiendo —ante su mirada de ansiedad explicó un poco fríamente—. Él se encontraba en shock por haber sido testigo de su padre disparándole a su madre con un arma muggle —la medi-bruja y el sanador lucieron horrorizados ante esto—. Por supuesto, yo inmediatamente le di una dosis de pócima calmante —estaba cansándose de que la gente asumiera lo peor de él.

La medi-bruja asintió, impávida ante su irritación. Ella trotó escaleras arriba para hacerse cargo de Dudley. Ella regresó después de hacer su registro y de curarlo—. ¡Gran Scot! Tiene unos buenas 40 libras de sobrepeso. Ambos necesitan dietas más saludables.

—Sí, estoy conciente de ello. Le serán entregadas estrictas instrucciones a mi elfo doméstico —respondió Severus con resignación.

El Sanador y la Medi-bruja finalmente terminaron después de hechizar sus anteojos para ajustarlos mejor. El sanador mascullando acerca de trabajo chapucero. Harry miró a su alrededor con asombro, y Severus resopló. Aparentemente, la prescripción visual había estado _**muy **_caducada.

El sanador dio varias copias de los pergaminos al abogado y Severus acordó llevar a los niños a verlo en unas pocas semanas. Pronto se habían ido, dejándolos con el abogado.

—Bien, ¿cómo vas a hacer que esto funcione? —preguntó Lucius con dureza. La respuesta más valía que fuera una buena.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nota de autor: Otro capitulo más, fue muy difícil de escribir.

N.d.t.: (*) En el original es 'Dungeon Banks'.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y todos sus comentarios y reviews.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	11. Lucius conoce a Petunia

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: **_**"Lucius conoce a Petunia"**_

El abogado de Lucius sonrió un poco sombríamente. Trabajar para Lucius Malfoy había sido ciertamente una aventura. Pese a ello, desde los juicios de los mortífagos hacia ocho años atrás, no había hecho mucho que pudiera llamarse potencialmente fatal. Sospechaba que este pequeño asunto podría fácilmente convertirse en eso. ¡El-Niño-Que-Vivió, abusado y en fuga de un tío homicida! Y, lo más interesante: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape viniendo al rescate suyo y de su primo muggle.

—Los papeles de custodia son bastantes claros y concisos, señor Snape, usted ha sido nombrado custodio legal de Harry Potter sin restricciones. Eso, acompañado por la carta de la señora Dursley rogando por su ayuda y el claro testimonio del Sanador y la Medi-bruja de la condición del señor Potter_ deberían _hacer de este un caso claro.

El abogado hizo una pausa, un poco dramáticamente—. No obstante, dado que se trata de Harry Potter, estoy seguro de que existen aquellos que impugnarán esto lo mejor que puedan —el abogado revolvió un par de papeles—. Sugiero asegurar que ellos no puedan protestar en primer lugar. El primo muggle podría también ser su pupilo, si su madre muere, y si su padre es enviado a prisión. Tengo entendido que hay protecciones sanguíneas que protegen al señor Potter que involucran ¿"su sangre materna"?

Severus levantó una ceja, esa era una buena idea—. Sí, Albus arguye la "necesidad de mantener a Harry donde habita la sangre de su madre". Ha dicho eso en ocasiones numerosas al Ministro de Magia y a otros cuantos más, cuando se le ha consultado si el estar con muggles era del mejor interés de Harry. Si la "sangre de su madre" reside en la Reserva de Dragones, Albus no podrá objetar fácilmente a que Harry este también allí.

—Necesitamos evidencia para el pensadero de la señora Dursley para corroborar las memorias de los niños. En particular las de Albus Dumbledore, ninguno de los niños estuvo presente cuando él se encargó de la gente de Servicios Infantiles, y eran demasiado pequeños para recordar el incidente de cuando Harry fue abandonado en la puerta de la casa. Dumbledore no querrá que esas memorias salgan a la luz, quizás él pueda ser contenido con ellas —los ojos de Lucius brillaron en anticipación de poder boicotear al Director.

Harry había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación, sabiendo que su futuro estaba en entredicho. Deseaba mucho permanecer con el viejo amigo de su madre, Severus, quien parecía bastante complacido con su custodia, y protector de él—. ¿Ellos escucharían lo que yo quiero? —preguntó, atrayendo la atención de los adultos—. Sé que realmente no tengo voz ni voto _legalmente,_ pero ¿me escucharían ellos a mi de algún modo, si dijera que quiero quedarme con el señor Snape?

Lucius y Severus le sonrieron a Harry, felices de que él estuviese exhibiendo algo de astucia tan pronto.

—De ser necesario, podemos ir a la prensa, un lloroso Harry Potter, rogando permanecer con su amado tutor . . . Albus Dumbledore tendría dificultades superando eso, y le daría a otros la excusa de apoyarles —coincidió el abogado con sagacidad.

—Ayudaría tener la corroboración de Petunia Dursley del deseo de Harry de quedarse conmigo también —Severus frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, eso debemos hacerlo pronto. No estoy seguro de que ella viva mucho tiempo, o corto tiempo más dao el caso —Severus hizo una mueca, odiaba las escenas de lechos de muerte.

—Deberíamos hacer que un Sanador de San Mungo nos acompañara, para tomar sus memorias, y registrar su condición —reflexionó el abogado—. El otro sanador era en realidad un especialista pediátrico, necesitaremos a alguien familiarizado con adultos, y con heridas muggles.

El abogado tuvo pronto a un Sanador Jefe presente a quien se le aseguró que el señor Malfoy donaría pronto otra suma grande al hospital. La situación fue explicada en detalle. El Sanador era un antiguo Slytherin, con no mucho amor por el Directo Dumbledore, y había quedado pasmado ante el cuento del abuso que Severus describía, asimismo con la evidencia corroborativa de los otros sanadores.

Tinker fue emplazado a observar a un Dudley dormido, y a Harry le fue dado una gran cantidad de libros concernientes a dragones, y una admonición de "hacer caso a Tinker". Harry asintió con una sonrisa feliz, y Severus le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa torcida, complacido ante la disposición del niño a obedecer. Tinker estaba extasiado teniendo dos bocas más que alimentar de que hacerse cargo.

3MS

Los cuatro adultos, con ayuda de unos cuantos encantamientos de _desilusión_ estuvieron pronto al lado de la cama de Petunia. Había pasado tan sólo un día, pero Severus estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella aun estuviese con vida. El Sanador se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, haciendo _mmm_ y _tsk_ ante los tubos muggles y las intravenosas. Severus terminó de ejercer encantamientos de _Evadimiento_ y más _Desilusionadores_. El abogado estaba ocupado con botellas para extraer las memorias para el pensadero.

Esto dejó a Lucius mirando a su alrededor con horror maravillado. La vista de muggles a todo su alrededor en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos era suficiente para dejarle sin palabras. Los _beeps_ ruidosos y las alarmas disparándose, junto con los ruidos normales de gente en sufrimiento eran abrumadores para él. Había visto, por supuesto, plenitud de muertes horribles en el mundo mágico. Esto era de algún modo peor, con su indiferente esterilidad. Lucius miró a la muggle yaciendo en la cama con el Sanador inclinado sobre ella. Ella estaba murmurándole algo a éste y al abogado, con Severus al otro lado de la cama.

Petunia había estado sorprendida de ver a Severus de nuevo, especialmente con más magos a la siga. Severus le explicó la necesidad de minimizar sus riegos legalmente, y ella rápidamente había accedido. Petunia le había contado las noticias de que Vernon había conseguido matarse, irónicamente después de todos esos años de decirle a Harry que sus padres habían muerto conduciendo borrachos en un choque de automóviles, él había cumplido con hacer eso.

Lucius y Severus escucharon las novedades con una mezcla de alivio y agravio, ellos habían esperado efectuar cierta cantidad de maleficios y maldiciones. Severus inclusive había modificado algunos maldiciones especialmente para usarlas en el muggle.

El Sanador miró la ficha de Petunia con gravedad. Él tenía alguna experiencia con la medicina muggle, su abuelo paterno era hijo de muggles, y tenia primos en el mundo muggle. San Mungo mantenía un ojo en los avances muggles, esperando trasladarlos a la medicina mágica, y él trabajaba a veces en tal rama. Se había sentido descorazonado de que el maestro de pociones no estaba equivocado en su evaluación de la situación de Petunia.

El Sanador extrajo las memorias pertinentes de Petunia y las colocó en las botellitas. El abogado se presentó y obtuvo unas firmas, para que le concediera el poder representarla. Él le aseguró a Petunia que, si bien, era principalmente el abogado del señor Malfoy, no tendría dificultad para actuar en el interés de ella y Dudley concerniente a cualquier aspecto legal.

Ante la mención de Lucius Malfoy, Petunia miró confusamente al imponente rubio aristócrata que observaba todo altivamente desde el pie de su cama. Con toda la medicación en su sistema, y el trauma por todo lo ocurrido, tener alli a Lucius Malfoy al lado de su cama le pareció el colmo de lo absurdo. Petunia se rió entre dientes, sonrió, y después se echó a reír tan fuerte como le permitía su cuerpo agotado.

Severus se mordió el labio, y sus dos cejas migraron hasta encontrarse con su cabello. Las mujeres hacían un montón de cosas en presencia de Lucius: sonreían como bobas, se ruborizaban, flirteaban, se desmayaban... pero nunca ninguna de ellas se había reído. Severus sonrió un poco ante la respuesta totalmente atolondrada de Lucius a la hilaridad de Petunia. Afortunadamente, Petunia se había desmayado inmediatamente después, y Lucius pudo recobrarse.

—No me habías mencionado que el ataque había confundido sus sentidos, Severus —dijo Lucius finalmente bufando.

El Sanador trabajó con dedicación en el área del hígado de Petunia que aun estaba rezumando sangre. Podía ver donde Severus había efectuado un encantamiento para animar al tejido a sanar. Estaba funcionando sorprendentemente bien. Su niveles sanguíneos aun estaban bajos, pero la mayoría de los muggles eran reluctantes a "gastar más sangre en una causa perdida". Él efectuó más encantamientos, directamente demandando que el tejido volviera a cerrarse y a detener la hemorragia. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que el tejido respondió un poquito cada vez. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la hemorragia se detuvo casi por completo, y el Sanador quedo exhausto. Ondeó su varita sobre la ficha, haciendo aparecer una orden para más sangre con la letra de uno de los médicos, y la hizo aparecer sobre el escritorio de las secretarias.

Quizás ahora habría una oportunidad, o cuando menos ella duraría más tiempo. Él sabía que los magos ayudando a los dos niños necesitarían cada segundo que pudiera comprarles el que ella permaneciera con vida.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	12. Mudándose

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12_: "Mudándose"_**

Los cuatro magos _aparecieron _de regreso en Spinner's End. Ellos habían arreglado que el Sanador atendiera discretamente a Petunia y reportara su progreso a Severus, fuera bueno o malo. El Sanador les había dicho que existía una leve oportunidad de que Petunia sobreviviera. La lesión era impredecible y mucho dependía de la paciente. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar respondiendo bien al tratamiento.

Dudley estaba sentado al lado de Harry cuando ellos llegaron. El Sanador les aseguró a ellos que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por Petunia y que ella aun estaba con vida, y después se retiró a San Mungo. Los niños parecieron aliviados y regresaron al libro que detallaba todo acerca de la historia de la Reserva de Dragones de Gales. Harry había estado distrayendo a su primo con todo lo que había encontrado mientras Dudley estaba durmiendo. Había parecido adecuado el investigar acerca de su nuevo hogar.

El abogado y el par de Slytherin se retiraron a la mesa de la cocina.

Lucius miró el área con resignación—. Me alegraré cuando te mudes a la casa en la Reserva de Dragones, Severus.

Severus se burló—: Pero aquí es tan cómodo, Lucius.

El abogado estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de pullas entre ambos y revoleó los ojos—. Usted necesita trasladar a los niños a la Reserva, esta noche de ser posible. Sé que usted esperaba mudar allí a la señora Dursley, pero esa casa le pertenece a usted. Se deben efectuar nuevos arreglos, sugiero que sea usted quien se mude allí de forma permanente, señor Snape. De realizarse alguna investigación, usted debe estar allí en residencia con sus pupilos.

Severus frunció el ceño, le disgustaba verse coercionado a hacer algo. Sin embargo, la casa en la reserva de Dragones se estaba volviendo cada más atrayente. Finalmente, asintió en acuerdo—. Sí, Tinker deberá ser capaz de cambiar mis cosas con rapidez. Mientras más rápido los niños se acomoden será lo mejor —Severus se removió, incómodo—. ¿Qué deberemos hacer acerca de Petunia... si ella se recupera?

—Eso dependerá de como resulten las cosas legalmente. Si todo va bien, usted regresará a enseñar, y ella simplemente se hará cargo de las cosas de la casa con los niños, no hay nada de malo en ello. Si usted esta esencialmente escondiéndose de Dumbledore y el Ministerio, usted podría siempre obtener una de las otras casas, en caso de que ella y su hijo requieran una residencia separada —el abogado le contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantener esto en secreto de Dumbledore? —gruñó Lucius.

—No creo que debiéramos mantenerlo en secreto de él, para nada, después de que Potter y su primo estén a salvo en la Reserva —Severus contestó quietamente. Casi sonrió ante sus miradas de incredulidad—. Yo quiero ser más astuto que él, y mantener alejado a Potter de su control, pero _**no quiero**_ convertirlo en un enemigo que trabaje activamente en contra mía. Aun cuando presentáramos todas nuestras evidencias en una corte, existirán aquellos que se rehúsen a creer nada malo de Albus Dumbledore, y que pelearían para mantener a Harry Potter alejado de mi. Así que lo mejor será poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle a Dumbledore lo que hemos hecho y lo que haremos para mantener a Potter a salvo con nosotros.

—Si él no tiene nada que temer de nosotros, ¿para qué molestarse? —gruñó Lucius, casi había paladeado la idea de ver a Dumbledore enviado a Azkaban para una estadía, por más breve esta que fuera. Preferiblemente en una celda al lado de su cuñada loca.

El abogado y Severus se rieron.

—Aunque él pudiera explicar nuestra evidencia, aun así se vería mal —dijo el abogado—. El restringir la magia de Dudley pudo no ser, técnicamente, ilegal puesto que tenía el permiso del señor Dursley, pero no hay quien no quedará choqueado por ellos, aun cuando lograra explicarlo de algún modo. La única vez que la magia de un niño puede ser restringida es cuando una familia de muggles se niega a enviar a su hijo a una escuela de magia, y los mismos padres lo solicitan, y aun así el normalmente se pide el acuerdo del niño. Por eso solo el Wizengamot pediría su expulsión.

Severus asintió—. Él podría explicar todo el dinero que le dio a Vernon Dursley, no seria inusual asistir a una familia que ha acogido un huérfano contribuyendo a sus ingresos. Sin embargo, es bastante obvio que los Dursley no lo necesitaban en realidad, y que los montos eran groseramente exagerados, la gente podría pensar que él es un idiota, o preguntarse por qué le daba tanto a Vernon Dursley; especialmente después de decirle que "que no quería que Harry fuese criado como un debilucho, etc." Y en cuanto al episodio con la gente de los Servicios Sociales, él podría decir que no vio en realidad las lesiones de Potter y que asumió que los muggles habían exagerado el asunto, pero el hecho de que _**no**_ lo verificó se verá sospechoso o incompetente. Sus detractores comenzarían a llamarle senil o algo peor y demandar que sea removido como Director. Dumbledore no querrá que nada de eso salga a la luz por esas razones —terminó Severus mientras el abogado asentía vigorosamente concordando.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Lucius se agrandó en ese momento. Hermoso, si tan sólo pudiese dejarlo saber todo al público general. Suspiró, Dumbledore era bienamado y conociéndolo, de algún modo lo daría vuelta para volverlo en contra de ellos—. Bueno, entonces ¿cuándo planeas dejarle saber las noticias?

Severus frunció el ceño—. Mudaré a los niños hoy día, y le enviaré una lechuza que le de noticias de su paradero, y me reuniré con él en El Caldero Chorreante esta noche.

—Deberemos hacer varias copias de las evidencias y documentos. Mi abogado conservará una, tu pondrás una en tu bóveda, Severus, y puedes llevarte contigo una para confrontarlo —Lucius arrugó el ceño—. Te seguiré bajo un glamour, podrías necesitar el apoyo.

Severus pensó un momento y asintió. ¿Quién sabía lo que Albus podría hacer contrariado? El abogado estuvo también de acuerdo, realizó las copias para Severus y se retiró.

Lucius y Severus regresaron a la pequeña sala de estar—. Harry, Dudley, nos iremos a la Reserva en unos momentos, así que vayan a empacar sus cosas. Pueden llevarse los libros que están viendo.

Mientras los niños se apresuraban, aun entorpecidos por el cansancio, Severus escribió una nota rápida a Dumbledore y envió su búho con ella, recordándole de seguirlo después a la Reserva. El búho lo miró altanero y se marchó. Ellos instruyeron a Tinker que los siguiera, y _desaparecieron_ con los niños.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Dumbledore ingirió una poción para el dolor y se frotó su dolorida cabeza, esperando que la poción funcionara pronto y considerando que quizás una pócima calmante le vendría bien. Él había regresado a Privet Drive usando un atuendo muggle, esperando hallar alguna pista del paradero de Harry. Se había encontrado al llegar con una furiosa y histérica Marge.

También había allí investigadores policiales, intentando determinar que había sido de Harry y Dudley. Aparentemente, Petunia solamente les había contado también que los niños se habían "ido donde una amistad confiable". El intercambio entre los oficiales y Marge podría haber sido entretenido para Dumbledore como para los vecinos de los Dursley, si éste no tuviera tanto que perder con el resultado.

Rápidamente se volvió aparente que Marge culpaba de todo "al anormal", refiriéndose con esto a Harry para asombro de Dumbledore—. ¡Él ha sido una maldición en la familia de mi hermano desde que apareció en la puerta de Vernon! ¡Deberían haberlo ahogado cuando nació, es un parásito bueno para nada, igual que sus padres! —Marge siguió así por mucho rato hasta que incluso Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que si Petunia moría y Marge tomaba custodia de Dudley, era poco probable que ella aceptara a Harry, excepto para matarlo.

Dumbledore quedó decepcionado de que los oficiales no consiguieran ninguna información del paradero de Harry. Marge por su parte se enteró que Petunia aun vivía y que no se lo permitiría remover ninguna pertenencia de la casa ni acceder a ninguna cuenta bancaria. Ella se alejó en su auto chillando que alguno de sus amigos abogados o jueces vendrían a hablar con ellos.

Albus había hablado con algunos de los espectadores, dándoles su mejor impresión de anciano inofensivo. Uno de los jóvenes con un raro corte de cabello y con aretes en las cejas que estaba observando los procedimientos con una mezcla de alarma y preocupación, se había ido rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Albus lo estaba mirando. Dumbledore lo desestimó, se veía demasiado mayor para ser amiguito de uno de los niños.

La excursión decepcionante fue coronada por una niña rubia llorosa a quien escuchó decirle a otros niños—. ¿No les dije que la gente que trata a los huérfanos de la manera que ellos lo hacían terminaban mal? Ellos golpeaban y mataban de hambre a Harry y lo dejaban encerrado en un armario... —ella sollozó—. Espero que Harry no este muerto ahora —Albus había escuchado esto con incredulidad ¿"armario"?, de seguro no podía ser.

Dumbledore caminó hasta un callejón y se _Apareció _cerca de Hogwarts con una migraña rampante y el estómago revuelto. ¿Acaso esos muggles idiotas no sabían lo que quería decir con criar a Harry para que no fuera un debilucho?

Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco para cuando vio un búho llegando que reconoció como propiedad de Severus. Tomó el pergamino con apatía y el búho se alejó con un ulular despectivo. Albus reflexionó que el decir que las lechuzas se parecían a sus amos era completamente correcto.

.

_Albus,_

_Ha llegado a mi atención que Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley están ausentes de Privet Drive._

_Tengo información de su localización. Reúnete conmigo en El Caldero Chorreante a las 7 p.m._

_SS._

_.  
_

Dumbledore dejó caer la nota en shock. No le había dicho a nadie del debacle donde los Dursley. ¿Cómo se había enterado Severus? ¿Habrían sido encontrados Harry y su primo por los contactos mortífagos de Severus? No, Severus habría sido más explicito, y no lo habría hecho esperar. Entonces ¿cómo...?

Dumbledore dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo adolorida contra el respaldo de la silla. Quizás no importaba, ya pronto se enteraría. Tragó otra poción para el dolor y rezó que pasara.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Harry y Dudley dieron exclamaciones de satisfacción ante el incómodo, pero novedoso método de transporte. "Fantástico" y "Brillante" fue dicho muchas veces mientras se re-acostumbraban. Fueron llevados rápidamente a sus habitaciones para su deleite.

—Vayan a desempacar, si quieren cambiar algún color dígánselo a los elfos domésticos. Si hay alguna otra cosa que necesiten, o si olvidaron empacar algo, háganmelo saber —les dijo Severus. No pudo evitar revolverle el pelo Harry, divertido por la expresión pasmada del niño ante "un cuarto solo para él".

—Gracias, señor. Es maravilloso, me encanta —la obvia sinceridad de Harry conmovió a Severus que asintió antes de dejar a los niños.

Severus escogió un dormitorio grande y vacío en una esquina, con grandes ventanas, con vista clara al jardín amurallado y a cualquier cosa en que anduvieran metidos los niños, así como también una vista hacia la reserva de dragones donde ya podía imaginarse pupilos y ahijados escaparían a hurtadillas esperando ver dragones.

Llamó a Tinker y le dijo que trajera su dormitorio y sus pertenencias de inmediato—. Luego trae aquí los libros, y cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil para la casa.

Severus bajó a ayudar a Lucius a abrir una botella de vino élfico para celebrar su mudanza a "algo decente". Se echaron para atrás en unas sillas confortables y se relajaron un poco. Con suerte ya todo se resolvería.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_nota de autor: _originalmente, había pensado matar a Petunia, pero decidí dejarla vivir para mi trama, así que se salvó por ahora.

B.d.T: Muchas Gracias por leer, tengo un par de proyectos pendientes, asi que he pensado ir posteando más rápido. ¿qué les parece la idea? ¿Más capitulos en la semana, o más separados?

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	13. Reunión en El Caldero Chorreante

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13_: "Reunión en El Caldero Chorreante"_**

La tarde había pasado apaciblemente, con Lucius y Severus conspirando amigablemente. Fueron hecho planes para que Draco viniera muy pronto. Ellos esperaban que los niños estudiaran juntos con un tutor, cuando la escuela reiniciara. Tenían algunos planes con respecto a un preceptor especifico que pretendian mantener alejado de Dumbledore a toda costa. Ambos se rieron entre dientes un poco misteriosos al pensar en eso.

Tinker pronto trajo todo lo de valor de Spinner's End. Fueron instalados más libreros en la pequeña biblioteca/estudio. Severus pensó que por suerte esta daba a una muralla exterior, así que podría expandirse.

Lucius y él miraron a su alrededor. Lucius se rió—. ¡No llevas aquí un día y ya necesitas más espacio para libros!

Severus hizo una mueca acariciando los lomos de algunos de sus amados tesoros. Los libros habían sido sus mejores amigos por muchos años. Ellos no te juzgaban y siempre había alguna nueva información para entregarte. Cuando el mundo era cruel e injusto, él podía contar con ellos para aliviar cualquier dolor del corazón, con promesas de sabiduría y aceptación.

Ellos dejaron la biblioteca para resolver una disputa menor entre los elfos domésticos, informándoles a los dos que Tinker estaba a cargo, y que Dobby recibiría sus ordenes de él.

—Los dos están aquí para proteger a Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley, Tinker sabe como me gusta que se hagan las cosas, así que tu lo escucharas a él —Severus miró a Dobby con severidad, y el elfo pareció más tranquilo una vez que supo que aun estaría ayudando "al gran Harry Potter".

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Severus ordenó una cena temprana, y Lucius se fue por _flú _a su casa para ver como estaba Draco y darle las buenas noticias de que los niños habían llegado a salvo a la Reserva de Dragones. Draco quedó fascinado y pronto empezó a hacer una lista de las cosas por ver y hacer con sus, así esperaba, nuevos mejores amigos. Estaba cansado de Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos no tenían imaginación y hacían siempre lo que él decía, lo cual estaba bien algunas veces, pero que los volvía una compañía aburrida.

Lucius pasó un rato en su estudio revisando los últimos gastos de su esposa. Hmm, ella planeaba donar grandes sumas de dinero a varias 'caridades' que él sabía financiaban algunas viejas brigadas de mortífagos. Estaba seguro que ellos aun seguían aterrorizando algunos muggles y nacidos de muggles. Él canceló los donativos y envió palabra a Gringotts de que a Narcissa ya no se le permitiría sacar más dinero de ninguna de las bóvedas "para sus donativos". Lucius además rebajó la cantidad que podía sacar de Gringotts a unos cuantos sickles por día. Y comenzaría desde mañana a cancelar o disminuir su crédito en varias tiendas. Eso iba a enfurecerla, y forzar una confrontación. Sonrió, estaba esperando con ansia esta particular batalla de divorcio.

Durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort, y mientras Abraxas todavía estaba vivo, Narcissa se había mostrado altanera con él nunca permitiéndole olvidar que ella era "una hija de la Noble Casa de los Black", y que él debería inclinarse y mostrarse humilde ante ella. Después de los juicios a los Mortífagos, con muchos de los Black en desgracia y en Azkaban, ella se había mostrado un poco más subyugada, pero aun dejaba saber a su esposo e hijo que "ella era la sangre-pura de verdad" en esta familia.

Lucius sonrió con malicia y se rió entre dientes, bien, ella estaba a punto de convertirse en una sangre-pura muy pobre a menos que cooperara. Él estaba a punto de soltar a todo su plantel de abogados e implementar los planes que ellos habían estaba haciendo desde hacia meses.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Severus, Harry y Dudley se sentaron a comer la comida que habían preparado los elfos domésticos. La medi-bruja le había dado a Severus un plan alimenticio para Dudley y una lista de pociones nutritivas para Harry.

Harry tenía un frasco conteniendo algo púrpura al lado de su plato y que el tragó haciendo una mueca. El plato de Dudley parecía un poco mezquino comparado con los otros, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Me alegra que Tinker sea quien planee esto, yo no estaba seguro cuanto comer de alguna cosa las otras semanas para bajar de peso —Dudley comenzó a comer feliz.

Severus se lo quedó mirando _«¿Dudley había estado intentando bajar de peso?»_

Harry notó su confusión—. Dudley se dio cuenta que necesitaba ponerse en forma, su papá no estaba feliz acerca de ello y seguía saboteándolo. Aun así, él logró bajar un poco de peso. Tía Petunia nos consiguió un gimnasio casero, y nos llevaba a la piscina —Harry suspiró—. Que pena que hayamos tenido que dejarlo allá.

Severus pensó en ello—. Quizás podamos recobrar tu "gimnasio". Podríamos colocarlo en el patio de atrás. Los elfos pueden colocarle un techo para cuando haya mal tiempo —Los chicos se alegraron con ello.

Severus esperó pacientemente a que la comida terminara. No estaba seguro de como el chico Dursley tomaría lo que tenía que decirle. Ellos se retiraron a la sala de estar, y Harry y Dudley habían comenzado a sacar sus libros de dragones cuando Severus se aclaró la garganta para conseguir su atención.

—Dudley, tu madre habló con la policía acerca del tiroteo. Ellos le informaron que tu padre chocó en su auto poco después de dispararle. Lamento decirte que él no sobrevivió —Severus lo lamentaba _**en serio**_; Lucius y él habían hecho planes para el hombre que no incluían una muerte rápida—. Averiguaré acerca de los servicios fúnebres, pero dado que puede que debamos permanecer escondidos, no sé si será fácil arreglar que tu asistas,

Dudley asintió resignado—. Supongo que es mejor que estar viéndolo ser arrastrado a una cárcel. Ellos probablemente me hubieran hecho testificar contra él. Él le disparó a mamá, así que lo hubiera hecho para verlo castigado por eso. Aun así, hubiera sido horrible —Dudley se puso de pie un poco tembloroso—. Necesito pensar un poco —murmuró.

Severus asintió, y sondeó la cara confundida de Harry. «_Obviamente, Harry se esta sintiendo culpable por sentirse aliviado por la muerte de su tío_», pensó Severus con un suspiro,. Bueno, él no iba a permitir que su pupilo sintiese algún remordimiento por la muerte de esa rata abusiva.

—Harry, sé que te sientes... en conflicto por esto —Severus se agachó al lado del niño. Los ojos de Harry fueron a los suyos y él suprimió la urgencia de mirar en sus pensamientos—. Vernon Dursley te trató abominablemente, y ahora ya no podrá hacerlo más. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte aliviado. Nunca fue un verdadero tutor para ti por decirlo así, él fue tu carcelero, y su hogar tu prisión. Tu no lo mataste, él ocasionó su propia muerte. Nunca te sientas culpable por su muerte —Severus observó que por la cara de Harry corría una gama de sentimientos, tristeza, culpa y finalmente aceptación.

Para sorpresa de Severus, Harry murmuró—: Gracias, señor —y luego abrazó brevemente a Severus por la cintura. Severus le devolvió el abrazo, igual de breve, y después se paró.

—Tengo que ir a reunirme con el Director Dumbledore en unos cuantos minutos —ante la mirada alarmada de Harry, sonrió y continuó—: Te aseguro que él no será una amenaza. Puede pensar en combatirnos, pero va a perder —Severus estaba determinado en que Harry permaneciera a su cuidado.

Harry asintió y regresó a sus libros, Severus sospechaba que en realidad usaba más ese tiempo para pensar que para leer. Eso estaba bien, Harry necesitaba tiempo para aceptar todo lo que había sucedido.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Pronto fue hora de irse y le dijo a Tinker que estuviera alerta ante cualquier problema y finalmente partió hacia El Caldero Chorreante. Lucius y él habían decidido llegar más temprano.

Severus pronto se encontró ocupando una esquina de un apartado, con un Lucius disfrazado ubicado en el apartado del lado. Severus sabía que Albus querría poner una hechizo de privacidad, así que Severus tenía la intención de ser él quien lo conjurara para dejar una pequeña área en donde Lucius podría conjurar un encantamiento para escucharles. Esto era algo que había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, por supuesto, con propósitos menos honorables.

Un pálido Dumbledore de aspecto algo agotado llegó. Severus endureció su corazón ante esto. Dumbledore era poderoso y usualmente un mago muy competente; Harry había estado a su cargo y había sido él quien había sufrido por ello, no Albus. Severus rápidamente conjuró un hechizo de privacidad antes de que Dumbledore pudiera pensar en ello. Excelente, Lucius podría saber si requeriría que lo rescataran de un airado Jefe del Wizengamot.

—¿Has hallado a Harry Potter, Severus? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba perdido? —el rostro de Dumbledore era una mezcla perfecta de alivio y sospecha, pensó Severus con entretenimiento.

—Tengo una carta muy interesante de Petunia Dursley, Director. Aparentemente detalla la vida de Harry Potter desde el momento en que le abandonaron como a una camada de gatitos indeseados, hasta ahora—. Severus habló con un tono plano, sin comprometerse, y rehusó sentir simpatía por el aumento de la palidez de Dumbledore—. Ella rogó por mi ayuda para abandonar a su esposo abusador —inhaló profundamente, y se inclinó adelante con una mirada dura—. Ella me otorgó la custodia de Harry Potter y de su hijo. _**Yo pretendo quedarme con ellos.**_

Albus pensó rápidamente, él hubiera preferido que Harry Potter se quedara en otra parte, pero esta no podría ser tan mala idea. Severus era leal a la Luz, y a Albus. No comprendía porque Severus estaba tan molesto, ¿seguramente Petunia no habría detallado ningún abuso? . . . eso seria acusarse ella misma—. Esas son noticias excelentes, Severus. Me resuelve un montón de problemas, especialmente si Petunia muere. ¿Sabes que el joven Harry va a necesitar las protecciones sanguíneas de su primo si eso sucediera?

—Su nombre es Dudley —espetó con irritación. En serio, Dumbledore podía ser más sutil que esto, y parecía no darse cuenta que Severus estaba al tanto de _**todo**_.

Severus empujó una copia de la carta de Petunia en las manos del Director, y observó como el horror aparecía en el rostro de Dumbledore al leer los detalles que lo incluían a él, así como su falta de acción.

—Severus . . . —Albus habló vacilante, pero el Maestro de Pociones justo entonces le pasó una copia del reporte de los Sanadores de las lesiones de Harry a través de los años. Albus se fue hundiendo en el asiento, bajo el peso de la culpa.

—No puedo comprenderlo, Albus. Yo sé como sientes que Harry debe estar preparado para encarar al Señor Oscuro cuando regrese, pero esto fue ... insensato. Ese idiota de Vernon estuvo a punto de matarlo, él le estaba apuntando con el arma a Harry y su primo cuando Petunia se puso en el camino —Severus nunca había creído que Dumbledore fuera infalible, pero lo creía más listo que esto.

—Harry no podía ir a una familia de magos, él necesitaba de verdad las protecciones sanguíneas, ellas harán una diferencia cuando Voldemort quiera hacerle daño —Albus suspiró profundamente—. Él tiene que estar dispuesto a enfrentar la muerte, su propia muerte, si es necesario, y un niño mimado y malcriado es poco probable que se convierta en alguien auto-sacrificable. . . —Albus dejó de hablar, incómodo.

Severus siseó con rabia—. Pero un niño abusado quien, según tu misma definición, se siente indigno de ser rescatado es más probable que salte en frente de un bus por la primera persona que le muestre bondad, y tu pretendías que fuera ¿Quién? ¿Tu? —se echó para atrás indignado ante la manipulación de Dumbledore de un niño.

Albus cerró sus ojos brevemente, la migraña había regresado con venganza—. Desafortunadamente, las circunstancias dictan que Harry Potter es un único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, tu conoces la profecía. Voldemort ira tras él, ya sea nos guste o no. Te he contado acerca de los Horrocruxes, Severus, la cicatriz de Harry es parcialmente una, y la única manera de removerla es con la muerte.

—NO, no . . . tu NO vas a hacer esto, Albus. Harry no va ir en una misión suicida a matar al Señor Oscuro y a morir también —Severus pensó que su cerebro iba a explotar con la presión—. Tu dijiste que él no es una Horrocrux verdadera, encontraremos una forma de deshacerla —Severus se centró un poco, se alegraba de que Lucius no hubiera explotado de agitación al escuchar todo desde su privado, aunque le había visto una mirada salvaje—. Tenemos tiempo, Albus, no tenemos que empezar a lanzar niños a los monstruos para mantener nuestro mundo a salvo.

Dumbledore no pareció convencido, pero sí resignado—. Yo sabía que esto podría suceder, tu te sentirás cercano al muchacho y no serás capaz de dejar que el futuro se desarrolle como debe ser. Ese es el porqué yo no me lo llevé cuando pude haberlo hecho. Sabía que no seria capaz de dejarlo ir hacia su destino.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que nosotros no estamos definidos por nuestras decisiones y lloriquear acerca del destino no es excusa para la falta de acción —replicó Severus. Miró al hechicero anciano enfrente de él en leve simpatía. Cuando menos había tenido una excusa, por más débil que fuera. No había estado dispuesto a encadenar su corazón a un niño aparentemente condenado—. He estado investigando para ti acerca de las Horrocruxes en las bibliotecas disponibles. Ahora necesitaré buscar el modo de deshacerlas. Sé que descubriré algo.

—Espero que lo hagas, por tu propio bien así como el del niño, Severus —Dumbledore sonaba más derrotado que nunca—. No voy a combatir tu custodia, Severus, sólo mantenme informado —Un poco de su espíritu brilló de nuevo en los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Por supuesto, Director, pero no quiero interferencias en mi forma de criarlo —los ojos de Severus se clavaron en los de Albus. Albus era un Legilimancista decente, pero era casi por la fuerza de su magia que lograba funcionar, así que no era nada sutil. Severus permitió que entrara en su mente, y le enseñó solamente su disposición a entrenar a Harry en las batallas que vendrían con el Señor Oscuro. Albus no necesitaba saber los métodos que Lucius y él intentaban emplear.

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho y se retrajo—. Déjame saber si necesitas algo para Harry o para tu investigación, Severus —Albus y Severus se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza, y Albus se fue vía _flú _a Hogwarts, y a otra botella de poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Lucius salió disparado de su privado y se sentó en el asiento que Albus había dejado. Aun tenía una mirada medio desorbitada.

—¡¿Harry tiene una Horrocrux en su cabeza?! —siseó.

Severus volvió a chequear el hechizo de privacidad—. Encontraremos una forma de deshacerla, o nuestro otro proyecto lo hará.

Lucius se echó para atrás en su asiento—. Sí . . .—contestó lentamente—, él muy bien podría hacerlo.

Asintieron y se sonrieron débilmente uno al otro. Ordenaron un licor fuerte y se lo sirvieron de golpe antes de viajar por_ flú _a sus hogares respectivos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Traductora: O.K. Capitulos cortos irán seguidos. Si hay algunao más largo habrá una pausa. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y si tienen alguna corrección, la recibo de buenas ganas =)

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	14. Sorprendiendo a Narcissa

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14:**_** "Sorprendiendo a Narcissa"**_

Albus se tambaleó al salir del _flú _y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio que para su bendición estaba a escuras. Tomó otra poción para el dolor de cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. La apretada banda de dolor alrededor de sus sienes finalmente se aflojó lo suficiente para poder pensar. Gruñó con alivio, había tenido más dolores de cabeza desde que la alarma por Privet Drive se había activado de las que podía recordar. El remordimiento y la incertidumbre no le sentaban bien.

El que un furioso Severus le pasara la carta de Petunia y aquel listado sin fin de lesiones había causado que su cabeza gritara una vez más de dolor. Debía agradecer que Severus tenía una solución inmediata para el problema, aparentemente estaba dispuesto a vigilar al muchacho y su primo, por ahora. Esto debería ser solamente temporal, por supuesto, probablemente sólo por el verano. Severus no querría al hijo de James Potter bajo su cuidado por mucho tiempo. Era bueno, a pesar de todo, que Severus estuviese dispuesto a tomar su voto de proteger al hijo de Lily tan seriamente, reflexionó.

Suspiró, no le había agradado la ira de Severus, pero podía comprenderla. Severus al final comprendería que Albus estaba mirando la pintura grande. Dejen que Severus busque una solución a la Horrocrux parcial que Harry llevaba en la cicatriz; era poco probable que descubriera algo, y eso lo mantendría ocupado por el verano.

Una vez que la escuela empezara, los niños podrían ir con una familia que Albus elegiría, lo más probable que con los Weasley. El primo necesitaría vivir allí por las protecciones, por supuesto. Molly tendría dos niños menos en casa durante el año escolar, así que seguramente le daría la bienvenida a las nuevas adiciones. Y si añadía el estipendio en una base mensual, seguramente serian más que bienvenidos.

Él necesitaría remover la ligadura en el primo; los Weasley nunca comprenderían la necesidad de ello. El primo podría necesitar de nuevo su magia, si iba a vivir en el mundo mágico con Harry Potter.

Sí, se dijo a si mismo, Severus era propicio a esos arranques, pero siempre se arrepentía cuando su temperamento se enfriaba. Déjenlo tener al chico en su cuidado por un tiempo para aliviar su conciencia, ya pronto se cansaría de él. Para el final del verano Severus le estaría rogando que enviara a Harry y su primo donde los Weasley.

Albus se puso su camisa de dormir, aunque era temprano, pero estaba tan exhausto. Tomó una pócima calmante, y el resto de su ansiedad y remordimiento por las circunstancias de Harry se desvanecieron al dormir.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Apenas Lucius había salido del _flú _cuando Narcissa lo acosó, con los ojos fulminantes de ira.

—¡Cancelaste mis donaciones y me has restringido el acceso a las bóvedas! —sus ojos peligrosamente achicados—. ¿Cómo te atreves? —siseó.

—No habrá más donativos para los mortífagos, Narcissa. Estoy más bien sorprendido de que desees apoyar más a aquellos que nos esclavizaron a un impostor mestizo —Lucius le dijo con el mayor desdén, y observó como su rabia decaía, brevemente.

—Ellos... ellos están manteniendo a los muggles y a los sangre-sucia en su lugar...—contestó Narcissa desesperadamente—. ¿Ahora eres un traidor de sangre, Lucius? —gruñó.

—Si su causa es justa, ¿por qué tienen que esconderse detrás de unas máscaras? Nunca entendí eso, aparte de la necesidad de los señores oscuros por el drama y el deseo de impresionar —desdeñó Lucius—. Si esa gente quiere aterrorizar a otros, que lo hagan con sus propios galeones.

—Yo usaré el dinero de mi propia bóveda, tu no puedes evitarlo, fue mi dote —escupió Narcissa.

Lucius casi se rió; él había estado esperando esto por años. Se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción que provocó que Narcissa vacilara. Ella reconocía esa expresión por los duelos numerosos que había visto combatir a Lucius; siempre precedía a un golpe final que él sabía que terminaría con su oponente.

—Sabes, si alguna vez te hubieras molestado en revisar alguno de los documentos que has firmado por años, te habrías dado cuenta que tu ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre ninguna de las bóvedas de los Malfoy. Tu, por si acaso, pusiste la mitad de tu dote en la bóveda de Draco; estoy seguro de que él te lo agradece. No tienes ningún derecho sobre esa bóveda tampoco. Durante estos años la mayoría de las líneas de crédito para los joyeros, modistos, y letras bancarias mientras estabas viajando habían sido arreglados para venir directamente de tu propia bóveda —Lucius sonrió con malicia ante su rostro horrorizado—. Eres por supuesto bienvenida a lo que queda de ella.

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? —susurró ella con incredulidad—. ¿En realidad quieres que una hija de la Casa de los Black se divorcie de ti? Lo haré, si no pones fin a esta locura —su voz se fue elevando con cada silaba.

—Por supuesto que quiero librarme de ti —dijo con desdén ante su rostro asombrado—. Al principio era solamente porque no quería atado a alguien que no fue de mi elección, en primer lugar. Ahora es porque tengo la intención de apoyar a Harry Potter en la guerra que se avecina, y tu te interpondrías en mi camino —añadió Lucius calmadamente.

El rostro de Narcissa normalmente pálido ahora esta casi púrpura de ira—. ¡Tu _**eres**_ un traidor a la sangre! ¡Me divorciaré de ti, y no me dejarás sin dinero, Lucius!

—Estoy preparado a ser generoso, si te mantienes amistosa en público y cooperas conmigo —dijo Lucius sin inmutarse.

Los ojos de Narcissa se achicaron con odio, oooh, ella había querido salirse de este matrimonio hacia tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la riqueza . . . ¿pero ahora? No podía esperar—. Nuestros abogados se comunicaran mañana —siseó ella y se retiró con rapidez.

Lucius la observó con satisfacción y llamó por el fuego al jefe de sus abogados para dejarle saber que la primera fase se había concretado.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS 3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus arribó de regreso a "Dragonsrest"(*), como el título de la propiedad la nombraba, poco imaginativo, pero fácil de recordar.

Harry estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana en su habitación con un libro grande con fotografías en movimiento de dragones. Dobby estaba charlando ansiosamente con él acerca de las bestias. El tonto elfo se encogió al verlo, y desapareció con un pop.

—Dobby parece estar muy asustado de ti, pero Tinker no lo esta, prácticamente él te mandonea a ti todo el tiempo —Harry lo miró perplejo. Se estaba volviendo muy apegado a su tutor. Adoraba su habitación, ¡toda suya! El señor Snape le había prometido que sería suya para siempre. Aquí era perfecto, montones de comida, una cama, y también le iban a enseñar a hacer magia. Era fabuloso.

Severus resoplo ante la idea de _alguien_, no digamos un elfo domestico, '_mandoneándolo_'. Tinker le recordaba cosas, comidas, citas, pociones que necesitaban su atención si estaba inmerso en su investigación . . . de acuerdo, quizás Tinker lo mandoneaba, un poquito.

—¿Te estas acostumbrando aquí, Harry? —preguntó Severus—. ¿necesitas alguna cosa?

Harry sonrió en grande—. ¡Es fabuloso, señor Snape! Desde mi ventana puedo ver la reserva de los dragones y ver a los dragones. ¡Pienso que hay más que Galeses Verdes aquí!.

Severus sonrió ante al entusiasmo de Harry. Él recordaba cuando había sentido lo mismo ante el mundo mágico, y creía que podría resolver todos sus problemas, y que todo era posible.

—Sí, niño, pero ¿por qué no me llamas Severus? Cuando comiences a ir a Hogwarts, tendrás que llamarme Señor, o Profesor, pero por ahora esta bien que uses mi nombre de pila —Severus fue recompensado con otra sonrisa brillante. Le sorprendía lo gratificante que era tener un niño mirándote con tal admiración.

Hmmm, esa sonrisa traviesa y el cabello en punta eran definitivamente como los de su padre. Pero los ojos de Harry eran como los de Lily; si es que podian verse detrás de esas gafas gruesas que también le recordaban a James Potter. Había escuchado que Potter había desdeñado el régimen de pociones de meses de duración necesarios para corregir la visión, y el ajuste de las gafas que era necesario cada pocos días. Tendría que ver que pensaba el Sanador al respecto cuando revisara a Harry la semana próxima.

Harry le mostró un libro de aspecto familiar con una sonrisa—. Tía Petunia dice que usted se lo dio a mi mamá —inquirió.

El aliento de Severus quedó atrapado en su pecho._ Ella lo había conservado_. Pensó que Lily se habría deshecho de todos los recuerdos de él, pero aquí estaba el libro que ellos habían revisado muchas tardes.

—Dice aquí que le pertenece a Eileen Prince —dijo Harry—. Tía Petunia dice que ella era su madre.

—Sí, ese era su libro, cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts —contestó Severus suavemente—. Yo lo rescaté del fuego en la chimenea. Mi padre iba a quemarlo. Yo se lo di a Lily, en cambio.

—¿A su padre no le gustaba que usted fuera un mago? ¿Cómo a tío Vernon no le gustaba que Dudley y yo fuéramos magos? —Harry preguntó, justo cuando Dudley venia entrando. Dudley quedo congelado ante la afirmación, pero Severus le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Sí, a mi padre le disgustaba la magia tanto como a Vernon Dursley, pero por razones diferentes. Mi padre estaba muy excitado de descubrir que la magia era real, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía presumir de ello a sus amigos, y que no podría hacerse rico con ella. Era demasiado controlador para permitir que mi madre buscara empleo en el mundo mágico, y ella no poseía habilidades para ganar dinero en el mundo muggle —terminó Severus con amargura. Ambos chicos asintieron comprendiendo.

Dudley se removió inquieto, y finalmente preguntó—: ¿Voy a tener mi magia de regreso pronto?

Severus alzó una ceja, él había estado pensando en ello. Odiaba traer a Dumbledore a su escondite tan pronto, preferiría tenerle ignorante de su localización por un tiempo. Albus probablemente pensaba que ellos aun estaban en Spinner's End.

—Lucius y yo veremos como romper la restricción mañana, cuando Draco venga de visita —Severus le sonrió—. Es probable, que la liberación repentina de tu magia te ponga eufórico por un tiempo —ante la mirada en blanco de los niños explicó—. Te sentirás en las nubes la mayor parte del día —el par se rió entre dientes ante la idea—. A la cama los dos, ¿requieren alguna ayuda para dormir?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se acomodaron. Se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, para sorpresa de Severus. Sacudió la cabeza, ¡aah, la resistencia de la juventud!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(*) Dragonsrest: Quiere decir Apoyo del Dragón o Descanso del Dragón.

N.d.T: Muchas gracias a Paladium por sus correccciones =) Y como siempre son bienvenidos a señalarme algún error.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	15. Yuan y Yao

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: "Yuan y Yao"**_

Los abogados llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy muy temprano en un día claro. El par de abogados de Narcissa revisaron los documentos que el abogado jefe de Lucius y sus dos ayudantes les entregaron, con todas las firmas de Narcissa entregando el derecho a las bóvedas y todo lo demás. Ellos se indignaron un poco, pero sabían que estaban vencidos antes de comenzar.

Después de algo de gimoteos y quejas de Narcissa y sus abogados, Lucius estuvo de acuerdo en darle una cifra considerable de galeones, una casa en Francia y un chalet que a ella le gustaba en Suiza. A cambio, ella accedería a no impugnar la custodia plena que él tenía de Draco (por el acuerdo pre-nupcial), y ella le entregaría ciertos documentos y artefactos que Cygnus y Abraxas habían asegurado en la Bóveda Black.

Narcissa se vio un poco perpleja ante esto, y Lucius no se atrevió a presionar demasiado. Se tensó, esperando que ella no sospechara. Él estaba determinado a obtener la condenada Copa que Severus estaba seguro que era una Horrocrux. Ella finalmente accedió ¿acaso tenía otra opción? De no hacerlo, no tendría ninguna propiedad, y sería prácticamente indigente si se negaba a alguna de esas cosas.

Los documentos fueron firmados y los abogados se retiraron. Ellos se reunirían al día siguiente en Gringotts para la finalización. Y Narcissa partió de mal humor 'a visitar sus amistades'.

Draco, quien había estado escuchando desde una puerta alejada, se sintió aliviado de que su padre tuviera la custodia total, pero aun así estuvo un poco decepcionado de que su madre no se molestara en decirle adiós.

Lucius le dio un abrazo a Draco, y sacudió la cabeza mirando a su hijo con comprensión—. Por lo menos el tormento ha llegado a su fin.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa apretada—. Encontré algunos juegos para mostrarle a Harry —sostuvo en alto una bolsa con espacio mágico que Lucius imaginaba estaría llena de sólo Merlín sabría que.

Lucius se rió entre dientes, y después le habló a su heredero con seriedad—. Sé que no tengo que decirte lo importante que son las primeras impresiones, Draco —El niño asintió—. Harry y su primo son novatos en el mundo mágico, y tu puedes convertirte rápidamente en un amigo valioso para ellos; sólo recuerda que nadie aprecia a un sabelotodo.

Draco asintió, recordaba lo poco que había apreciado que Pansy constantemente lo estuviera corrigiendo durante una excursión que habían ido para ver estrellas.

Lucius continuó—: Harry bien podrá ser un mestizo, pero necesitas olvidar todos los prejuicios de tu madre en su contra. Algunos de los magos más poderosos en el mundo son mestizos: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, y pese a todas sus pretensiones, el Señor Oscuro también era mestizo —Lucius sonrió—. Y no necesito decirte que hay pocos magos más poderosos o más inteligentes que tu padrino. Y otra cosa más, Harry parece sentir afecto por su primo, así que necesitas ser educado con él, Dudley parece agradable, aunque no tiene muy buenos modales.

—Lo recordaré, padre —prometió Draco. Finalmente iba a conocer un aliado digno de cultivarse. Estaba cansado de la falta de ingenio de Greg y Vincent, y de la zalamera Pansy. Blaise parecía valer la pena, pero Lucius desconfiaba de su madre que enviudaba frecuentemente.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Los Malfoy fueron por _flú_ a Dragonsrest, mientras Draco no podía parar de sonreír. Ellos encontraron a Harry y a Dudley sentados en el alfeizar en la habitación de Harry en el piso superior, hojeando un libro grande acerca de dragones y mirando por la ventana panorámica. Ellos estaban seguros de haber visto un Hébrido Negro tomando el sol en una roca distante.

Draco dejó caer la bolsa cerca de ellos y sacó un par de binoculares mágicos y miró a donde ellos apuntaban.

—Sí, están en lo correcto, es difícil darse cuenta a esta distancia sin los binoculares —Draco le pasó los binoculares a Dudley y se dio vuelta hacia Harry, extendiendo su mano un poco nervioso—. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, encantado de conocerte.

—También me da gusto conocerte, yo soy Harry Potter —Harry se sentía aliviado que Draco pareciera ser amistoso. Draco sacó dos binoculares más de su bolsa, y pronto los tres estaban dando gritos excitados.

Draco les contó que el director de la Reserva había traído con él a su anciano Bola de Fuego Chino cuando había asumido este cargo, y que este tendía a permanecer cerca de los edificios para remojarse en los manantiales de agua caliente de allí. Ellos esperaban ser los primeros en divisar al dragón de color escarlata.

Severus y Lucius los observaron desde la puerta por unos minutos, complacidos de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. Y después se retiraron a la sala de estar a regodearse por haber timado a Narcissa.

—Estoy seguro de que ella nos conseguirá la Copa de Hufflepuff. Le di un listado de varias cosas, y lo hice parecer como si fuera uno más de los artefactos que le pertenecieron a Abraxas. Ella deseaba el dinero y las casas lo bastante para aceptar casi cualquier cosa. Narcissa no puede retirar dinero de la Bóveda Familiar Black, pero, con suerte, podrá sacar esos objetos —Lucius se relamió, tener a la que iba a ser muy pronto su ex-esposa la-obsesiva-de-la-sangre recuperando una de las Horrocruxes de Voldemort, era la guinda que coronaba la torta del día.

Lucius y Severus brindaron con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, ya que era muy temprano para licores más serios. Ellos conversaron y planearon amistosamente; necesitaban acelerar sus planes concernientes a cierto diario que Lucius tenía en su posesión. Dumbledore podría empezar a concentrarse más en los Horrocruxes, y ellos necesitaban ir un paso adelante de él.

—Necesitamos romper la restricción en la magia de Dudley —interpeló Severus—, eso hará que sea innecesario que tengamos a invitar a Albus aquí, o que tengamos que verlo en otra parte, donde podría resultar una desventaja para nosotros. Creo que entre ambos, trabajando juntos, podemos romper uno de sus hechizos.

Lucius se estremeció—. Yo no quisiera estar al otro extremo de su varita, si él viniera por mi sangre.

El almuerzo fue servido y ellos explicaron sus planes de liberar la magia de Dudley. Draco estaba horrorizado al escuchar de la restricción. La idea era realmente de pesadilla para Draco. ¿Tener la magia de uno atada? No podría existir cosa peor.

—Sí —dijo Dudley, con una sonrisa vacilante—, será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

_Maldición_, pensó Severus, había olvidado que Petunia había mencionado un cumpleaños a la que la hermana de Vernon iba a acudir, y ellos habían decidido irse antes de que ella llegara,

—Me disculpo por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños, aunque fuera debido a las circunstancias —Severus miró a Dudley con pesar.

Dudley sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Yo también lo olvidé, hasta ahora, y no creo que una gran celebración sea . . . bueno . . .—vaciló inseguro. No estaba seguro de tener una fiesta mientras su madre podría estar muriéndose y tu padre _**estaba**_ muerto, no parecía correcto.

—Sí —Severus contestó, aliviado de que Dudley pareciera entenderlo—. No hay razón para no servir tu comida favorita esta noche en la cena, con un postre especial —Severus se alegró con una idea—. Estoy seguro de que una visita al Centro de la Reserva de Dragones será agradable para ustedes tres, muchachos fanáticos de los dragones; de todas formas necesito ver al director.

Los tres niños se iluminaron con la sugerencia—. ¿Crees que podamos ver al Bola de Fuego Chino, Severus? —preguntó Harry.

El corazón de Severus se sintió un poco conmovido por la facilidad de Harry para usar su nombre. Las cejas de Lucius se elevaron, pero Severus solo sonrió un poco.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

El abogado jefe de Lucius Malfoy, Angus Essex, junto con su ayudante hijo de muggles estaban en frente de Privet Drive número 4. Roger Eastlake era invaluable en ocasiones como esta donde un mago con menor experiencia del mundo muggle podría fácilmente dar un traspié. Essex solamente una vez había pasado por un episodio donde había sido necesario traer a los _Obliviadores_. Se estremeció, el _**nunca**_ quería volver a pasar por una experiencia semejante.

Habían pasado sólo unos pocos días desde el tiroteo, y la cinta de 'escena del crimen' aun estaba puesta, y un oficial de policía andaba por ahí, presumiblemente en busca de pistas.

Angus le hizo señas al oficial de policía, quien lo miró con sospecha mientras se aproximaba—. Me disculpo por la interrupción, pero mi cliente desea dejarles saber que los niños: Dudley Dursley y Harry Potter llegaron a salvo a su hogar. Él no sabía que ellos iban a llegar a su casa, verá usted, o de lo contrario se los hubiera informado a ustedes inmediatamente.

El oficial de policía pareció bastante excitado al escuchar esto, y el par de abogados fue dirigido hacia un vehículo policial, y de ahí a una estación de policía cercana.

Angus estaba provisto con pruebas de tener el poder de representación de Petunia Dursley y copias de la custodia de Dudley y Harry, nombrándolos pupilos de Severus Snape.

—Me doy cuenta de que esto es altamente irregular, pero la señora Dursley sentía temor por su vida, con buenas razones obviamente —miró que los oficiales asentían en acuerdo—. Cuando le dispararon, ella les dijo a los niños que fueran con el señor Snape, y ellos utilizaron el plan de escape que ella había implementado en caso de emergencia. Ella planeaba darle la custodia de Harry Potter de todas formas al señor Snape, para mantenerlo alejado de las manos de Vernon Dursley. La custodia de Dudley fue meramente un plan de respaldo, en caso de que lo peor sucediera, como en efecto ocurrió —Los policías volvieron a asentir comprendiendo—. Yo tengo entendido que los sana... um... los médicos de Petunia Dursley esperan que ella ahora viva, y una vez que ella se encuentre de nuevo bien, podrá por supuesto reasumir la custodia de Dudley.

—Bueno, todo parece estar en orden aquí. Me alegro de que los muchachos estén a salvo. Ellos parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra —dijo el detective con remordimiento. Angus explicó el complicado plan de escape de Harry. Los oficiales rugieron de risa, ahora que los niños estaban a salvo, podían encontrar divertido el haber sido superados por unos niños—. Tengo que darle crédito a ese muchacho, Turk, por ayudarlos. Normalmente no se toma la molestia de ayudar a alguien.

Essex frunció el ceño, incómodo—. Los niños estaban bastante preocupados de que Turk no se metiera en problemas por su culpa, ya que él estaba haciéndoles un favor. En ese momento, ellos estaban huyendo de un Vernon Dursley premunido de un arma y inebriado.

Los oficiales asintieron lentamente—. No, sólo le dejaremos saber que los chicos están a salvo, y que él no tendrá problemas.

La reunión fue abruptamente interrumpida en una escena de caos cuando Marge Dursley irrumpió por la puerta,

—¡¿En dónde está ese secuestrador?! ¿Qué ha hecho ese anormal con él? Dudders nunca hubiera huido con él por su libre voluntad.

El par de magos asombrados vieron con horror fascinado como los oficiales intentaban calmar a una mujer evidentemente ebria.

Ella finalmente se sentó con un bufido—. ¡Yo tengo amistades, saben! El juez Hartley y el juez Bennett cuidarán que las cosas se enderecen.

Los oficiales se removieron incómodos—. Señorita Dursley, la señora Petunia Dursley le ha dado la custodia de Dudley a... el señor Severus Snape temporalmente, hasta que ella se mejore del balazo que recibió de su hermano, Vernon.

—¡No fue culpa de él, le digo! —Marge comenzó a gritar inmediatamente—. Vernon dijo que Petunia estaba actuando de manera extraña, poniéndose del lado de ese sobrino anormal de ella. Dejando de dar de comer a Dudley, haciéndolo pensar que tenía que bajar de peso. ¡No es de extrañar que él perdiera la cabeza!

El detective frunció el ceño, sonaba como que la mujer aprobara como su hermano había tratado al chico Potter, llamándolo 'anormal' de esa manera, ¡en frente de los oficiales además! Los oficiales miraron a Angus un poco suplicantes.

—No obstante, Vernon Dursley llegó a apuntar con un arma a dos niños y a su esposa, y los hechos permanecen de que él le disparó a su esposa. Ahora que Vernon ha fallecido, Petunia tiene el poder de decidir quien cuidará de Dudley; ella es, después de todo, su madre. Severus Snape tiene la custodia de ambos niños, y ese es el final del asunto —Angus miró al detective, quien asintió con satisfacción ante la aclaración de Essex con respecto a la situación de Marge.

Los ojos de Marge sobresalieron ante lo que dijo Angus. Seguramente, ella no iba a ser frustrada por esa insípida de Petunia—. ¡No han escuchado lo último de mi! —rugió y se fue pisoteando con fuerza.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Luego el detective entrecerró los ojos—. Harvey, Kevin, como todos pudimos ver, y escuchar, ella estaba bastante ebria, y apuesto que vino sin chófer. No esta en condiciones de conducir. ¿Quizás ustedes pueden ver que eso no ocurra? —los dos policías sonrieron, y corrieron fuera para buscar un poco de revancha perfectamente legal.

Angus y el detective sonrieron y asintieron uno al otro con satisfacción.

—¿Estaría bien si se pudieran retirar algunas cosas de los niños de la casa? —preguntó Angus.

—Seguro. Nosotros sólo estamos ahí para ver si los niños regresaban —dijo el detective—. Si fuera usted, vería que quedara bien cerrada la casa, los ladrones depredan en las moradas desocupadas cuando se sabe que los ocupantes están en el hospital.

Angus asintió, y ellos estrecharon las manos. Angus estaba bastante complacido; los muggles habían sido muy cooperativos, excepto por aquella criatura, Marge. Y hasta a los muggles ella les caía mal.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Yuan Chang observó al grupo de cinco deambular a través del terreno pequeño desde las casas casi vacías de las periferia hasta el Centro de la Reserva. Muchas familias habían dejado de vivir aquí, él esperaba poder cambiar eso. Suspiró, la guerra había diezmado la población más de lo que muchos quisieron admitir. Las muertes habían disminuido los números un poco, pero además muchos de los nacidos de muggle elegían no vivir en el mundo mágico, reduciendo aun más su población.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró más detenidamente al grupo, y notó que Rigel Blackpool corría hacia ellos. ¿Entonces, de seguro, este era el grupo que había ocupado una casa hacia poco? Se trataba de una mujer y dos niños, si recordaba correctamente.

El grupo pronto llegó al edificio, y pudo escuchar que su secretaria los saludaba. Él dijo—: Hágalos pasar —cuando abrió ella su puerta, sin que alcanzara a decirle algo. Ella resopló y los hizo entrar.

Rigel habló un poco nervioso—. Director Chang, permítame presentarles a Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Y ellos son los pupilos del señor Snape: Dudley Dursley y Ha...Harry Potter, y el hijo del señor Malfoy, Draco.

El Director Chang quedó un poco impactado al escuchar la lista de nombres, pero se las arregló para mantener una fachada fría, o eso esperaba. 'El-Niño-Que-Vivió', su tutor (un renombrado Maestro de Pociones), un par de millonarios Malfoy, y un niño desconocido desconocido, a pesar de encontrarse en tal compañía de élite. Muy bien, él había enfrentado grupos más sobrecogedores, aunque no podía acordarse de cuando había sido eso.

—Rigel, ¿quizás tu puedas darle a los jóvenes caballeros un recorrido por el Centro? —sonrió ante el aspecto entusiasta del trío—. Supongo que ellos querrán ver a Yao, mi Bola de Fuego Chino —ellos asintieron sonriendo—. Él es todo un espectáculo, y disfruta tener compañía —despidió a los cuatro y se volteó expectante hacia Snape y Malfoy.

—Yo soy quien compró Dragonsrest hace unos días atrás —comenzó Severus—. Yo pretendía que fuera ocupada por Petunia Dursley, su hijo y su sobrino. Su esposo se había vuelto cada vez más abusivo, y ella necesitaba ayuda para escapar. A pesar de que Dudley posee magia, y su sobrino Harry Potter más que seguro es un mago, Petunia no tiene magia —Yuan asintió pausadamente, y Severus continuó—. Unas cuantas horas antes de su planeado escape, Vernon Dursley llegó a su casa y hubo una . . . confrontación. La tía de Harry recibió el disparo de un arma de fuego, y estuvo a punto de morir. Aun ahora ella esta gravemente enferma. Vernon Dursley murió poco después en un accidente automovilístico; aunque no puedo decir que haya sido una pérdida grave.

Yuan estaba seguro de que su desmayo se mostraba en su rostro, pero consiguió dar una cabezadita al Maestro de Pociones para que continuara su relato.

—Ella permaneció conciente el tiempo suficiente para decirle a los niños que huyeran en mi búsqueda por cualquier medio necesario. Ellos habían hecho un plan de respaldo, aunque Harry tomó algunas decisiones sobre la marcha —Severus y Lucius sonrieron con simpatía, el chico tenía algo de sagacidad—. Petunia me otorgó la custodia completa de Harry Potter, y temporalmente la custodia de Dudley, hasta que ella se recupere. Esto ha cambiado los planes que yo había hecho. Pretendo vivir en Dragonsrest ahora, con Harry y Dudley. Por supuesto, tengo la intención de regresar a enseñar a Hogwarts, si todo resulta bien. Y claro, para entonces, Petunia podría permanecer aquí, este es el último año antes de que los niños comiencen en la escuela. Aunque, Petunia podría necesitar después adquirir una casa propia.

—¿Y qué piensa Albus Dumbledore de todo esto? —Yuan no se había convertido en el director solamente por sus habilidades con los dragones, su intelecto también era bastante agudo.

Lucius miró a Severus quien alzó una ceja casi hasta la línea del pelo. De nuevo sonrieron, ya les gustaba este hombre. Había ido directo al corazón del problema.

—Él no ha disputado la custodia, _**todavía**_, y si lo hace tenemos información que lo disuadirá. Ese es el porqué también yo elegí la Reserva de Dragones; ustedes están bajo el control de la Federación Internacional de Magos, no del Ministerio. Y el Jefe Rustim Argonne no tiene simpatía por Dumbledore. Argonne tendrá la Jefatura por otros ocho años, y si tenemos que quedarnos aquí para alejar a Dumbledore para entonces Harry será mayor de edad . . . si usted esta de acuerdo con ello —Severus estaba muy conciente de las posibles consecuencias negativas que estaba pidiendo que el hombre soportara, si el Ministerio Británico de Magia entraba en la disputa.

—Nosotros no dependemos del Ministerio Británico, pero ellos podrían convertirse en una molestia. Sin embargo, nosotros les daremos refugio de ser necesario, y tenemos un gran número de amigos en otras reservas, la mayoría de los cuales son primos. Podemos mudarlos a alguna de ellas, muy lejos, si las cosas se pusieran aquí demasiado difíciles —Yuan sonrió ante el alivio evidente en el rostro de Snape, y la sonrisa complacida de Malfoy.

Ambos le hicieron una reverencia al director, bastante concientes del aliado valioso en que este había elegido convertirse.

—Estamos en profunda deuda con usted, Director Chang —dijo Severus sencillamente y con sinceridad.

Yuan sonrió y se puso de pie—. ¿Vamos a ver a dónde se han ido los muchachos?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota del autor: ¡tendremos una pelea inesperada en el próximo capítulo!

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	16. Dobby al Rescate

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: "Dobby al Rescate"**_

Marge Dursley no estaba teniendo un buen día. Ella miró con abatimiento la puerta de su celda. Ese abogado suyo condenado obviamente había resultado un inepto. Cuando tres carros policíacos la habían hecho detenerse a menos de dos cuadras de la estación de policía, ella se había sentido furiosa, y con justa razón, pensaba ella. Y bueno, quizás ella se hubiese sobrepasado un poco al darle unos golpes a unos cuantos de ellos, pero es que estaban intentando arrestarla por 'conducir bajo la influencia del alcohol'. Ella se había tomado un trago o dos . . . o quizás unos pocos más, ¡pero ella _**no**_ estaba ebria!

Y ellos habían agregado un montón de cargos: asalto a oficiales de policía, conducir bajo influencia del alcohol, destrucción de propiedad (como si esa cerca que ella había echado abajo al estacionarse hubiera tenido algún valor), y como insulto final ellos la habían acusado con alteración_** del orden público**_. Parecían haberse sentido especialmente dichosos con la última acusación.

Cuando su abogado había aparecido, había sido incapaz de hacer que desistieran de alguno de los cargos, y el juez ante el que ella se había presentado no había sido uno de sus amigos, y gritarle a él los nombres de sus numerosas amistades solamente había conducido a la acusación añadida de desacato al tribunal. Ella suspiró sintiéndose desgraciada, _ella de verdad necesitaba un trago_.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Yuan Chang guió a los dos magos adultos a los manantiales de agua caliente donde Yao presidia como el **"Emperador de toda el agua caliente". **Allí existían varios manantiales y lagunas pequeñas para los dragones, que o bien habían ocurrido de forma natural o habían sido creados por los magos. Pero este manantial en una caverna superficial era el único caliente, y Yao lo cuidaba celosamente.

Rigel había conducido a los chicos por un conjunto de edificios que constituían el Centro de la Reserva. Había varios apartamentos pequeños para huéspedes que pagaban y algunos hogares cercanos para los trabajadores de tiempo completo. Hubo varios que vieron a los cuatro caminando a través del área y pronto hubo un séquito pequeño de trabajadores siguiéndolos.

Rigel ya les había contado a sus compañeros cuidadores de dragones acerca de los niños y su madre que estaban huyendo; y quedaron sorprendidos al averiguar que los niños se trataban de Harry Potter y su primo. Quedaron aun más intrigados al descubrir que los niños ahora eran pupilos de Severus Snape, varios de ellos lo recordaban como su muy estricto instructor de pociones. Bueno, obviamente él no tendría ninguna dificultad para mantener a los muchachos en orden.

Rigel susurró la historia de su escape, de Dursley blandiendo una pistola, y la herida de Petunia intentando escudar a los niños. Quedaron todos espantados; historias de armas muggle y heridas causadas por ellas fueron cuchicheadas con horror. Petunia probablemente se convertiría en leyenda antes de que ellos terminaran de contar la historia, ¡herida por un balazo defendiendo a Harry Potter! La historia intrincada de su viaje fue también contada, y los niños fueron vistos con un respeto renovado. Viajes por el mundo muggle, a menos que fueran de familia muggle, eran confusos y muchas veces hasta terroríficos.

Rigel se aseguró de que ellos se dieran cuenta que la presencia de los niños en la reserva era secreta por razones de seguridad de los niños. Ellos asintieron, la gente de la Reserva de Dragones estaba acostumbrada a cerrar filas cuando se necesitaba. Ellos estaban acostumbrados por naturaleza a mantenerse discretos y no tendrían dificultad con la idea de mantener a Harry Potter y su familia en secreto.

Ellos llegaron hasta el manantial de agua caliente, y uno de los trabajadores convenció a un engreído Yao a que saliera para ser admirado por unos cuantos cuartos traseros de carne. El dragón posó y lanzó un poco de fuego para admiración de los niños. Al dragón anciano le gustaba la atención, y siempre disfrutaba de una audiencia nueva. Yuan había sido su cuarto jinete, y él había sobrevivido a todos ellos. Pero él sabía que Yuan seria el último. Viviría lo suficiente para ver a este jinete morir, y después le seguiría en el sueño sin fin de la muerte.

Yao había venido con su jinete a esta reserva al principio con reticencia, pero habría sido un dragón viejo de bajo rango en China, uno entre muchos Bolas de Fuego. Aquí era el único Bola de Fuego y era muy admirado. Aun los otros dragones lo respetaban, y le permitían su derecho indiscutido sobre las aguas termales. Así que estaba muy contento de vivir sus últimos días aquí con Yuan.

Draco había sacado una cámara de algún sitio, y pronto tuvo a uno de los jinetes de dragón sacando fotografías de ellos tres tan cerca de Yao como se atrevieron.

Yuan, Severus y Lucius les encontraron allí, todavía haciendo preguntas a la multitud. Consiguieron sacar a los chicos de allí con promesas de visitas futuras.

Yuan observó al trío caminar de regreso a la casa. Sospechaba que se encontraría con más de una aventura y sorpresa de aquella morada. Ah, bien, quizás las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilos por aquí.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Los niños hablaron sin parar todo el camino de regreso a la casa, y Severus tuvo que prometer más libros de dragones, especialmente de Bolas de Fuego Chinos. Severus solía pensar que su biblioteca era adecuada, pero aparentemente carecía de modo deplorable en suficiente temas de dragones para satisfacer a Harry y Dudley. Draco también había expresado su falta de satisfacción con respecto a la biblioteca en la Mansión Malfoy, en lo concerniente a dragones.

Lucius y Severus prometieron un viaje a la venta de libros, pronto. Pero necesitaba ser visto primero el asunto de la magia de Dudley.

Harry y Draco fueron ubicados en el sofá y conminados a no moverse ni una pulgada, o a sufrir las consecuencias. Dudley fue sentado en una silla en medio de la habitación con Lucius y Severus flanqueándolo. Ellos realizaron varios conjuros, determinando que constricción había sido utilizada, y cuan poderosa era. Ellos suspiraron, era una bastante poderosa (había sido efectuada por Albus Dumbledore, después de todo). Pero, afortunadamente, había sido realizada cuando Dudley era un niño que gateaba, y se había debilitando al ir creciendo. El conjuro aun era efectivo, pero su decadencia les ayudaría a deshacerlo.

Severus y Lucius conferenciaron y decidieron en un contra-conjuro. Ambos apuntaron sus varitas a un Dudley nervioso que transpiraba, y gritaron—: _¡Relegare Ligare!_ —con tanta fuerza para causar que una luz amarillenta brillosa rodeara a Dudley.

Dudley se puso rígido y comenzó a estremecerse, el sudor corría de él más que antes. Pareció durar una eternidad, aun cuando fueron menos de dos minutos. Luego Dudley pareció suspirar y relajarse. Severus y Lucius lo tomaron debajo de los brazos y lo hicieron acostarse sobre el otro sofá.

Harry y Draco lo observaron con ansiedad. Harry tenía miedo que Dudley no fuera capaz de resistir tantos eventos traumáticos. Draco observaba, también preocupado, Dudley era un chico aceptable. Le molestaba la idea de que Harry perdiera a uno de los restantes miembros de su familia. Observaron, también sudando un poco, cuando para su asombro, Dudley comenzó a reírse tontamente.

Dudley nunca se había sentido tan liviano ni feliz, el hechizo se había sentido horrible, podía sentir que algo se aferraba a él, rehusando a dejarlo ir, y finalmente se había despedazado, liberando esa parte de sí que realmente no sabía que estaba ahí. Ahora, sabía que eso era su magia, dando vueltas dentro suyo en un danza jubilosa de felicidad por sentirse libre.

Dudley se rió tontamente un poco más. Sabía que si no hubiera estado tan incoherente en su alegría, se hubiera sentido perturbado con esto de las risitas tontinas, pero en este momento no le importaba.

Harry recordó que Severus había dicho que Dudley se pondría 'eufórico'. Y también empezó a reírse como tonto. Draco pareció horrorizado por su comportamiento, hasta que Harry se lo explicó.

—Oh —dijo Draco, comprendiendo—, supongo que sentir la magia liberada así de pronto puede volverlo . . . bueno . . . mareado.

Severus y Lucius hicieron salir a Harry y a Draco de la sala de estar.

—Permitan que se calme sin una audiencia. Es probable que este un poco atolondrado hasta mañana, pero se calmará después de una hora, a tiempo para la cena —dijo Severus. Los chicos asintieron y corrieron a la habitación de Harry, para que Draco pudiera enseñarle los juegos mágicos.

Lucius y Severus salieron al jardín amurallado, Severus explicando que quería cubrir una parte de este para el 'gimnasio casero' de los chicos. Severus tuvo que explicar exactamente lo que era eso, para perplejidad divertida de Lucius. Cuando los magos querían ejercitarse, normalmente jugaban Quidditch o practicaban esgrima o algún arte marcial antigua.

Tinker había regresado a Spinner's End, y bajo el amparo de un encantamiento Desilusionador había demolido el duplex directamente detrás de la casa de Severus, reduciendo la casa de ladrillos a sus componentes esenciales. Él había traído los ladrillos y la madera que Severus había pedido y ahora el Maestro de Pociones ondeó su varita creando un suelo de ladrillos y columnas, y un techo de madera que se unía a la casona. Los otros tres costados quedaron abiertos al viento. Él podría resguardarlo del clima en invierno.

Tinker fue convocado y enviado a Surrey en busca del gimnasio, y este fue montado rápidamente. Lucius y Severus lo examinaron; Lucius aun perplejo, decidió intentar un aparato y desistió rápidamente después de casi estrangularse con una polea. Severus le prometió solemnemente hacer que los niños 'le demostraran como iban las cuerdas', provocando que Lucius le gruñera y se ruborizara un poco. No había sido divertido que la maquina muggle lo superara.

La cena fue servida con todas las cosas favoritas de Dudley. Los Malfoy no estaban seguros que pensar acerca del pastel de carne molida con papas y zanahorias a un costado. Un Dudley aun atolondrado, para su horror, le puso una enorme cantidad de ketchup encima.

Tinker se escurrió entre Severus y Lucius y murmuró—: Tengo filete con salsa de espárragos y champiñones listo, si Amos preferir.

Lucius estaba tan aliviado que le brindó su primer cumplido verdadero a un elfo—. Eres un héroe, Tinker. Por favor traenos eso —Tinker se escabulló feliz mientras Severus se burlaba de Lucius.

Los adultos pronto estuvieron disfrutando de su filete. Draco probó el pastel de carne, más que nada por curiosidad. Los elfos habían conseguido darle sabor, y comió un poco antes de optar por un filete. Harry aun estaba en el punto de simplemente estar feliz teniendo comidas regulares y comió todo su pastel y después también el filete. Dudley estaba demasiado eufórico para darse cuenta de lo que había en el plato de los demás.

Fue servido una creación de chocolate de postre con velitas sobre él. Dudley sopló las velitas después de decir—. Mi deseo ya se cumplió, así que sólo espero que mi mamá se mejore —Hubo buenos deseos de todos, y el pastel fue servido. Dudley pidió un trozo pequeño—. No quiero echar a perder lo que he logrado.

Lucius preguntó acerca del equipamiento del gimnasio, tan casualmente como pudo, mientras se sobaba el cuello dolorido. Pronto ellos fueron al patio. Harry y Dudley exclamaron de felicidad al ver la nueva área que Severus había hecho. Recibió un abrazo de ambos en agradecimiento, provocando una sonrisa incierta. Los niños no lo abrazaban ni le decían gracias con frecuencia, con excepción de Draco.

Dudley no se sentía seguro de momento para usar alguna de ellas. Así que fue Harry quien explicó las diversas partes del gimnasio para el horror fascinado de los Malfoy. Draco pensó que podría ser interesante, así que Harry se colocó sobre el banquillo y les mostró como se colocaba la barra ligada a los pesos arriba (para que uno NO fuera a estrangularse uno mismo). Los cuatro parados junto a él lo observaron empujar la barra gruñendo con el esfuerzo.

Hubo un chillido de furia desde la puerta, pero Severus y Lucius sacaron sus varitas tarde. Lucius fue arrojado a mitad del jardín, y Severus arrojado contra una pared.

—¡Ustedes no dañar Harry Potter! —chilló Dobby. Lanzó otro maleficio a Lucius, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo.

Dudley dio un grito y se escondió detrás una columna. Draco gritó con rabia—: ¡Detente Dobby, no estamos dañando a nadie!

—¡Ustedes torturar. Lo escuché con dolor! —gritó Dobby—. ¡Ustedes no dañar Harry Potter! —extendió su mano hacia Harry, quien se escabulló hacia Severus. El elfo obviamente estaba loco.

Harry alcanzó a Severus, quien estaba sujetándose la cabeza e intentando levantarse. Draco le estaba chillando a Dobby, quien estaba tratando de hacerlo a un lado, todavía intentando alcanzar a Harry. Lucius se paró, y recuperó su varita caída.

—¡Deje ir a Harry Potter! —Dobby estaba corriendo hacia Severus, quien empujo a Harry detrás de él, y apuntó con su varita al elfo que venia hacia él.

Un encantamiento de contención de Lucius atrapó a Dobby antes de que llegara hasta ellos, envolviéndolo en una cadena brillante que prevenía cualquier magia de elfo.

Un furioso Lucius Malfoy, con el cabello en desarreglo, se acercó hecho una furia, y solamente la presencia de los niños evitó que matara al elfo al instante.

Dudley se acercó tambaleante y miró al elfo—. Oooh, él estaba de verdad enojado, ¿qué pensaba que le hacíamos a Harry?

Draco contestó con renuencia—. Supongo que el gimnasio se parece un poco a un aparato de tortura.

Dudley se rió—. Una hora o algo así en esto hace que parezca tortura.

Harry miró a su tutor con preocupación—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Severus? Se golpeó fuerte contra la pared.

—Me di un buen golpe, pero no hubo más daño, gracias, Harry —Severus estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que el elfo había logrado ponerlos fuera de combate. Uno simplemente no se espera un ataque de un elfo doméstico—. Bueno, Dobby, ¿cuál es tu razón para atacarnos? Harry no estaba siendo lastimado, ese aparato muggle es una máquina de ejercicios —Severus gruñó al elfo que se encogía.

—¿Harry Potter no estaba siendo dañado? —preguntó Dobby, mirando a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza nervioso. Ante esto, Dobby comenzó a una lloradera alarmante, y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra una columna de piedra.

—¡Háganlo parar! —gritó Dudley— Para.

Dobby gimoteó y miró a Dudley con confusión.

—¿Qué debemos hacer con él? —preguntó Lucius—. Puedo restringir más su magia, para que sólo pueda hacer labores domésticas, pero él se esta volviendo más . . . inestable —Lo cierto es que Lucius quería montar su cabeza en una pared como hacían los Black; siempre había pensado que eso era asqueroso, pero ahora le encontraba cierto atractivo. De todas las cosas . . . ser atacado por tu propio elfo.

Severus miró al elfo—. Él pensó que estaba protegiendo a Harry —dijo lentamente—. Haz eso, restringe su magia, podemos soltarla cuando vea que no somos un peligro peligro para él y comience a escuchar razones. Tinker puede supervisarlo.

Lucius realizó el hechizo con alegría, y Dobby fue puesto en manos de un consternado Tinker.

—Bueno, las cenas nunca son aburridas contigo, Severus —dijo Lucius con ironía.

Severus rió entre dientes—. Estamos para servir, Lucius, espera a que veas el espectáculo mañana, puede que invitemos dragones.

—Bien, yo tengo el dudoso placer de reunirme con Narcissa a primera hora en Gringotts mañana. Si Draco pudiera pasar la mañana contigo, regresaré con cierto objeto para que lo examines mañana

Severus se puso serio de inmediato—. Es una buena idea, entonces nos veremos mañana.

Los Malfoy se despidieron con su dignidad restaurada parcialmente.

Severus envió a Dudley a la cama y le preguntó a Harry si estaba bien—. Sí, ¿pero por qué el elfo doméstico actuó tan protector? yo nunca lo había visto antes.

Severus suspiró y se sentó—. Tu sabes ahora que tus padres murieron combatiendo al Señor Oscuro —Harry asintió—. Tu madre tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado y salvarse. Por supuesto, como toda madre digna de ese nombre, ella se mantuvo firme y el Señor Oscuro la mató. Pero su sacrificio te protegió a ti, y el_ Avada Kedavra _rebotó y destruyó, en cambio, al Señor Oscuro, y te dio a ti esa cicatriz. Ese es el porqué la gente siempre va a reconocerte donde vayas, tu eres el único que ha sobrevivido la maldición mortal, y el Señor Oscuro que todos temían desapareció al mismo tiempo. Así que todos te ven como un héroe.

—Pero fue en realidad mi madre quien lo hizo —dijo Harry, confundido.

—La gente prefiere héroes vivos, Harry —contestó Severus—. Anda, ve a la cama, puedes leer un poco si quieres.

Harry subió, y Severus fue hacia su escritorio para rebuscar entre sus viejos tomos de Horcruxes. Estaba seguro de que debía existir una salida para Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y seguir leyendo =)

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	17. Obteniendo la Copa

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: "Obteniendo la Copa"**_

La mañana amaneció radiante, prometiendo un día de mucho calor. Ambos niños sonrieron en el desayuno.

—Yao va estar complacido con el calor —dio una risita Dudley.

Harry sólo asintió con felicidad y miró con cautela a Dobby mientras le servia más tocino.

Dobby miró al par de niños con tristeza, Tinker lo había sermoneado por horas acerca de cuan devoto a sus pupilos era el 'maravilloso, inteligente, Maestro de Pociones Profesor Severus Snape'. Dobby estaba tan sólo parcialmente convencido.

La antigua ama de Dobby había sido una prima lejana de Lucius Malfoy, y ella lo odiaba. Ella despotricaba acerca del Señor Oscuro y sus sirvientes, insistiendo que Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de ellos, y se había reído con odio cuando él había escapado clamando la maldición _Imperius_. Cuando su vieja ama había muerto, él sirvió a los Malfoy con reticencia, y se tornó cada vez más infeliz. Y ahora aquí estaba, sirviendo al gran Harry Potter, pero tenía a un amigo de Lucius Malfoy como tutor, y Dobby sentía miedo por él. Con un suspiro, volvió a su labor de hacer el café horrendamente cargado como prefería el Maestro Snape.

Severus se tambaleó hacia la mesa un poco enceguecido y tomó a tientas su taza de café, llevándola a sus labios casi dormido. Escuchó unas risitas amagadas al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que la taza todavía estaba vacía. Bajó la taza y miró con fiereza a sus pupilos insolentes. Tinker apareció a su lado con la cafetera y le sirvió una taza humeante de café. Severus se la sirvió agradecidamente y luego se sirvió otra.

—Debo advertirles a ambos que yo no soy una persona madrugadora. Es mejor que no se molesten en hablarme hasta que me haya servido mi café —los chicos se sonrieron e hicieron chistes acerca del café y amenazaron con comprarle unas camisetas con temas de café.

—Vi una que decía «**Tengo demasiada sangre en mi sistema cafeinado**», ¡esa seria perfecta! —bromeó Harry.

Ahora que ya iba en su tercera taza de café, Severus sonrió mientras empezaba a comer sus huevos revueltos—. Espero que pasen la mañana afuera en el patio, antes de que el calor de la tarde avance —les dijo Severus. Él apreciaba que ellos tuvieran interés en estudiar acerca de su nuevo mundo, pero ellos necesitaban también pasar tiempo en el exterior—. Estoy seguro de que Draco traerá algunos juegos que los interesen, mientras tanto yo voy a instalar mi laboratorio.

Draco apareció en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen llamado. Todos los niños fueron al jardín, Draco sosteniendo otra bolsa con mercancías sobre la que se inclinaron los tres sonriendo. Severus los observó, y esperó que no terminaran con algún hueso roto, y después se fue con Tinker al sótano.

El sótano podría ser adecuado para un laboratorio pequeño, pero si ahora este iba a ser su nuevo hogar Severus necesitaría un laboratorio de lujo. Así que envió a Tinker y Dobby a demoler otras dos de esas casuchas horrendas en Spinner's End bajo un encantamiento _Desilusionador_. Pronto, los tres expandieron el sótano y lo ahondaron usando ladrillos y maderas de las casas viejas. La ventilación y la iluminación fueron mejorados, y gabinetes y estanterías fueron rescatados para usar en almacenaje. Severus miró a su alrededor, era adecuado por ahora, después iría añadiendo más mejoras.

Tinker fue a traer su equipo de pociones e ingredientes, y Severus una vez más estuvo preparado para trabajar. Normalmente hacía una buena cantidad de dinero en los veranos, y lo necesitaba para seguir invirtiendo en sus pociones normalmente muy lucrativas. Ahora que tenía más espacio, iba a elaborar una mayor cantidad de una sola vez.

Suspiró con felicidad y se dirigió a la ducha, el almuerzo estaría listo pronto.

_3MS_

_3MS_

_3MS_

Lucius Malfoy y Angus Essex estaban parados afuera de la Bóveda Black, observando al abogado nervioso de Narcissa. Estaban esperando que Narcissa regresara con la lista de cosas que Lucius había demandado. Antes de entrar ella había demandado que le entregaran una de las mansiones británicas cerca de Londres, en intercambio por su recuperación de los objetos.

Él había levantado una ceja y dicho—: Quizás, si fueras capaz de encontrar _**todos**_ los objetos...

Ella había sonreído triunfalmente y había ingresado a la bóveda. Essex ya se había esperado algo así, y había extraído el título de la mansión relevante de su maletín con espacio mágico.

Finalmente, Narcissa apareció en la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa encantada para ser liviana como pluma.

—¿Me entregarás la mansión, Lucius? —ella agitó la bolsa provocativamente—. Encontré todas las cosas.

Él suspiró un poco dramáticamente y asintió, y Essex mostró el titulo.

Narcissa atravesó la puerta y también levantó las cejas—. Esa copa dorada parece haber pertenecido a alguien importante, Lucius —se detuvo frente a él—. Quiero a mis elfos domésticos Tarry y Tizzy, solamente hay dos en cada una de las otras casas.

Lucius la miró fija y heladamente—. No habrá ninguna demanda más de último minuto después de esto —siseó.

Ella sonrió y le entregó la bolsa. Lucius le dio el titulo y llamó dos elfos domésticos. Ambos dejaron el banco sin intercambiar más palabras, y fueron a proteger sus casas para excluir al otro de ellas.

_3MS_

_3MS_

_3MS_

Mientras se vestía para almorzar, Severus reflexionó en cuando podría dejar saber acerca de sus pupilos a su . . . bueno, suponía que ella era su novia. Ellos habían estado viéndose por años, aunque él había sido cuidadoso para que nadie supiera nada de ella. Bueno, presumía que Lucius lo sabía, pero había respetado su privacidad en esta materia.

Ellos habían entablado una amistad cerca de un año después de terminar la guerra. Severus había estado teniendo pesadillas acerca de su breve estadía en Azkaban, antes de que Dumbledore lo sacara de allí, y se había encaminado el fin de semana a Hogsmeade por un trago. Ella había estado afuera de Las Tres Escobas, sollozando. Ella había recibido un maleficio vicioso durante una incursión en Hogsmeade antes de la caída del Señor Oscuro, y después de numerosos viajes a San Mungo, los sanadores le habían informado con pesar de que ella nunca podría tener hijos.

A ella le había dado un ataque de nervios esa noche porque su prometido, después de haber seguido con ella por meses, había terminado cediendo a la presión familiar para casarse 'con una bruja que pudiera darle hijos' y la había abandonado esa misma noche, quedando pocas semanas para la boda.

Severus de forma torpe le había ofrecido una pócima calmante, lo cual ella pareció encontrar gracioso. Ellos hablaron mucho esa noche, durante la cual ella le contó toda su historia. Después de eso, él se descubrió acudiendo a verla casi todos los fines de semana para hablar y recordar.

Su amistad había sanado un poco su corazón que había echado de menos desesperadamente su amistad con Lily. Ella era diferente a Lily, y mucho más tolerante, debía decirlo, de sus numerosas faltas. Su amistad había profundizado con el tiempo, y pasaron a ser amantes. Las carreras de ambos ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo; él tenía exigencias laborales el año entero escolar, y ella tenía su negocio. Tomaron vacaciones juntos en el verano, ella nunca había estado fuera de las Islas Británicas y él disfrutó enseñándole un poco del mundo. A cambio, ella escuchaba sus quejas malhumoradas de sus estudiantes los fines de semana.

Él realmente no deseaba arruinar una compañía valiosa. Se daba cuenta que se habían estado viendo casi por una década, y, por improbable que pareciera, a ellos les había funcionado. Tal vez a ella no le importara ser la figura femenina de facto en la vida de Harry. Suspiró, era hora que lo enfrentara.

Abrió el _flú_ de su dormitorio y la llamó.

—¡Rosmerta! ¿estas ahí?

_3MS_

_3MS_

_3MS_

Angus Essex observó como Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black-Malfoy dejaban Gringotts con un suspiro de alivio. No sabía por qué el señor Malfoy necesitaba lo que fuera que había en esa bóveda, pero él había estado preparado a pagar una cantidad desorbitante para obtenerlo. Él, entretanto, tenía aun negocios que tratar en Gringotts.

Petunia Dursley había dejado claro que ella quería que todos sus asuntos fueran transferidos al mundo mágico para que estuvieran a salvo para Dudley; aunque, claro, en ese tiempo ella pensaba estarse muriendo. Aun así, puesto que probablemente ella iba a residir en la Reserva, transferir todo a Gringotts era una buena idea.

Essex abrió una bóveda para Dudley, con el nombre de Petunia también añadido en esta. Como Severus era el tutor de Dudley, la llave de la bóveda la tendría él. Con las cuentas bancarias liquidadas y las acciones, tenían una buena suma allí.

Luego le tocó la parte más complicada. Se sentó con uno de los gerentes de Gringotts y le entregó una copia de la custodia de Harry Potter, y solicitó (muy educadamente) las llaves de Harry. El gerente revisó los documentos y bramó llamando a sus asistentes. Le fueron entregadas tres llaves, con los listados de los contenidos, monetarios y de otro tipo.

—Tenemos la llave de la bóveda de la familia Potter, y las llaves de dos más que le fueron heredadas; una perteneciente a una tía abuela, Audra Peverell, y a un primo tercero, Rodrick Potter. La llave de la bóveda personal de Harry Potter fue entregada al Director Dumbledore para financiar las necesidades de Harry mientras crecía —el goblin observó el semblante tormentoso del abogado.

«Financiando las necesidades de Harry, por supuesto —pensó Angus». Bueno, la mayor parte de ello ahora estaba en la bóveda de Dudley y 'todo quedaba en familia' como fuera.

—Bueno, la llave de Harry Potter ahora debe ir a su tutor, si usted pudiera arreglar eso... —Los Goblins rieron entre dientes y asintieron—. Si usted envía todos los registros de las bóvedas a la firma de Contables Norris, ellos la manejarán ahora.

Los Goblins asintieron felices. Ellos siempre disfrutaban de una disputa potencial entre magos, con toda suerte de confiscaciones y el potencial de una buena pelea. Siempre se decepcionaban cuando las cosas se solucionaban de forma amigable.

Essex ya había cerrado el acceso de Narcissa a cualquier asunto de los Malfoy, y los papeles de divorcio estaban siendo finalizados en ese momento. Un buen día de trabajo, pensó, mientras se _aparecía_ en su oficina, y enviaba por lechuza sus llaves y listados al Maestro de Pociones Snape.

_3MS_

_3MS_

_3MS_

Lucius llegó a almorzar triunfante, agitando la bolsa hacia Severus quien asintió con una mueca. El almuerzo fue servido por Tinker; Dobby había optado por limpiar el jardín, alejado de Lucius.

Los niños estaban sudorosos y llenos de tierra. Habían estado jugando cartas explosivas y gobstones, y entrenando en el gimnasio, mientras Draco les explicaba las complejidades del quidditch. Ellos estaban ansiosos por aprender a volar, aunque quizás volar en los cielos infestados de dragones de la reserva no fuera muy buena idea.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y miró a Severus—. Umm, ¿cree que podamos a ir a nadar en una de las lagunas cercanas? Sé que los dragones las usan, pero una de ellas podría ser... protegida... o algo así? —Harry lo miró con esperanza.

Severus pensó con cuidado—. Ese seria un buen pasatiempo para ustedes con el clima caluroso. La reserva no pondrá protecciones mágicas en una de las lagunas que hay aquí para ustedes, seria inútil, los dragones ya las conocen y ellos pueden deshacer la magia. Ellos tienen un tipo de magia, ¿saben? —Severus sonrió ante su aspecto alicaído—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el director Chang nos permitirá construir una laguna cerca del complejo habitacional que los dragones dejaran en paz. Ellos no vuelan en el Centro, por un acuerdo con la Reserva, aunque a veces deambulan a pie si llegan a necesitar ayuda, o algo. Así que ellos deberían tratar ese lugar como parte del Centro y dejarlo tranquilo.

—Los dragones son mucho más listos de lo que dicen los libros —Draco dijo, mientras los tres niños sonreían ¡iban a tener una piscina!

Lucius bufó con irritación—. La mayoría de los cuidadores de dragones y jinetes de dragón se rehúsan a compartir su conocimiento tan difícilmente obtenido. Ellos escriben libros acerca de eso, pero sólo le dan copias a las otras reservas. Unas pocas de esas historias llegan afuera de las reservas, pero no todos creen en ellas. La mayoría de los magos se dan cuenta que los Dragones son seres inteligentes, e incluso admiten que los Jinetes y Cuidadores **se** comunican con ellos, pero no admiten _cuanto entienden_ los dragones.

El almuerzo terminó, y los niños fueron a designar su piscina, completa con los deslizaderos de agua que Dudley había descrito y un trampolín. Por supuesto, Draco sugirió cabañas para cambiarse y algunas mesas y quitasoles con sillas tumbonas, etc...

Lucius y Severus dejaron de poner atención a los chicos, y fueron a la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta y la sellaron. Lucius levitó la Copa fuera de la bolsa dejándola sobre una mesa, a pesar del hecho que Narcissa la había tomado ellos se sentirían mejor precavidos de sus encantamientos.

Lucius sacó el Diario y lo colocó al otro lado de la mesa. La Copa de Hufflepuff irradiaba maldad de un modo casi palpable mientras que el Diario en comparación parecía . . . neutral. Severus asintió, era lo que sospechaban, entonces.

Ambos se sentaron y acercaron los libros de Horrocruxes. Tenían lecturas que hacer y también algunos conjuros que realizar.

_3MS_

_3MS_

_3MS_

Harry escuchaba a Dudley y Draco decir sus argumentos y planes para la piscina. Se sentía feliz de que iban a tener una piscina, por supuesto. Pero en su mayor parte, se sentía feliz sólo por estar aquí. Severus había sido su tutor una semana y la vida le parecía imposiblemente feliz. Aun cuando estaba gruñón esta mañana, lo peor que había hecho fue prevenirlos de que él debía ser evitado 'hasta que la ingesta de café fuera realizada'.

Él tenía una habitación genial en una casa en una Reserva de Dragones, pero lo mejor de todo era que tenía un hogar. La residencia de los Dursley, pese a los cambios de sus últimos días allí, nunca había sido su hogar. Y él parecía agradarle a Severus, y esperaba que eso no cambiara. Severus le había asegurado que este ahora era su hogar, y que nada iba a cambiar eso. Anhelaba desesperadamente que eso fuera verdad.

Pasó la tarde, y Draco y Dudley finalmente terminaron de añadir cosas a la piscina, sacaron algunos libros, e hicieron una lista de libros que necesitaban.

Lucius y Severus salieron de la biblioteca justo antes de la cena.

—Iremos a España, su mercado en Madrid tiene una mayor selección de las cosas que necesitamos —dijo Lucius, y recogiendo a Draco se retiraron a su casa.

—¿España, vamos a España? —chilló Dudley con regocijo.

—Sí, necesitamos obtener algunas cosas, y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de interactuar con otros magos sin ser aplastados por los admiradores de Harry Potter —Severus le sonrió a Harry para quitarle fierro a las palabras.

Harry sólo sonrió. _¡Un viaje a España, también!_ Su tutor era genial.

Severus pareció un poco nervioso y Harry pensó que lo veía algo incómodo.

—Además, hay alguien que desea conocerlos. Ella vendrá en la excursión con nosotros. Hay unos lugares que Lucius y yo deseamos visitar que es mejor que no vayan ustedes, y ella podrá pasear con ustedes mientras tanto —Ante la mirada en blanco de los niños, continuó—: Su nombre es Rosmerta, ella maneja una taberna en la Villa de Hogsmeade. Ella es... bueno, ella es mi novia.

—Oooooh —Dudley empezó a bromear, y se detuvo abruptamente ante la mirada de Severus.

—¿Ella es agradable? —preguntó Harry, con ansiedad. Una novia... quizás ella no lo querría aquí. Probablemente querría a Severus sólo para ella.

—Les va a gustar a los dos. Ella esta bastante ansiosa por conocerlos —Severus hizo una mueca. Él le había explicado la historia completa, y luego había tenido que hacerla jurar que no iría directo a Hogwarts a echarle Dumbledore el maleficio de su vida. El viaje a Madrid le daría a ella la oportunidad de conocer a los niños y pasar un buen rato. Las distracciones del recorrido turístico y las compras podrían ayudar a sobrellevar cualquier incomodidad... o eso esperaba.

Dudley y Harry finalmente se fueron a acostar, y Severus bebió a sorbos su té mientras miraba fijamente un gabinete cuidadosamente sellado y resguardado con protecciones que contenía actualmente dos Horrocruxes. El libro "Horrores Horrocrux" que había descubierto en una tienda de libros escondida en Berlín contenía una lista larga de 'errores de cálculo mágicos' con Horrocruxes. Había una enorme cantidad de cosas que podían resultar mal por supuesto. Inclusive había una mención de un problema similar a la cicatriz que tenía Harry, cuyo desenlace no había sido placentero, pero que le había dado algunas ideas a Severus.

Ellos necesitaban hacer un plan para el Diario, y la magia de los dragones le había dado ideas. Los magos españoles eran más progresistas con su pequeña reserva de dragones; contaban con una variedad de Negro de las Hébridas y Diente de Víbora Peruanos y unos pocos de cada especie. Podrían tener allí una respuesta. Yuan les había dado una carta de presentación cuando Lucius y él le habían llamado por el fuego para que les diera ideas, pero no había ninguna promesa de obtener ayuda.

Ellos necesitaban avanzar con sus planes. Severus presentía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Voldemort pronto comenzaría a hacer su movida. Podría querer matar a Harry antes de que saliera del colegio.

Severus cerró los ojos. Harry ya estaba empezando a encontrar un lugar en su corazón. El pensamiento del niño muriendo ya le era intolerable. No podía permitir que eso pasara . . . nunca.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por leer. Y por señalarme que habia subido mal el capi anterior, jaja. Oh, ya se van viendo algunas sorpresas... quedan más.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	18. Madrid

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: "Madrid"**_

El viaje a Madrid fue aplazado, brevemente. Los tres niños estaban amontonados alrededor de un libro acerca de la ciudad cuando una alarma empezó a sonar, alertando a Severus de una llamada por fuego en su casa en Spinner's End. Lucius inclinó la cabeza, indicando que fuera y él se haría cargo en Dragonsrest. Lo más probable era que la llamada fuera de Dumbledore, y eso podría resultar o no bien.

Severus rápidamente _Apareció_ en su laboratorio en Spinner's End para hacer parecer que se encontraba ahí, y desde allí se dirigirió al _flú_. Los muebles viejos y feos estaban aun allá, pero no había forma de ocultar que sus libros ya no estaban ahí. Albus podría ver a través de una ilusión y seria aun más sospechoso.

Caminó hacia el _flú_, esperando que el Director estuviera apurado y no se molestara en buscar o pedir ver a Harry.

—Severus, mi muchacho —comenzó Albus jovialmente—. Gringotts me envió una carta pidiendo la llave de Harry. ¿Estas necesitado de dinero para él?

—No de momento, pero estoy seguro de que él la necesitará en algún punto. ¿Hay algún problema, Albus? —Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—No, yo tengo aquí la llave, pero ¿para qué molestarse, si tu solamente lo vas a tener por el verano? Los Weasley probablemente se harán cargo de los niños cuando tu regreses a Hogwarts en el otoño, o cuando los muchachos se conviertan en demasiada carga para ti, estoy seguro de que podrían tomarlos incluso antes —los ojos de Albus titilaron, medio esperando que Severus de una vez por todas empujara hacia él a los niños.

—¿Qué esta parloteando, Director? —contestó Severus, controlando su rabia con dificultad—. Harry se va a quedar conmigo, yo _**soy**_ su tutor, si lo recuerdas.

—Sí, sí —acordó Albus, con prisa—. Pero tu tienes tus deberes en la escuela, y los niños no pueden quedarse solos por su cuenta, ¿o sí?

—Petunia debe estar para entonces lo bastante bien para dejar el hospital y hacerse cargo de ellos durante el año escolar —Severus observó cuidadosamente a Dumbledore; tenía que conducirse con precaución entre satisfacer las preguntas del viejo carcamal y no darle demasiada información.

—¿Ella va a vivir? —se alegró Albus—. Bien, entonces ella continuará viviendo en Surrey, y todo volverá a ser como antes —¡Excelente! Harry volvería a vivir con los muggle por el año, y no se habría hecho mucho daño.

—Hmm, desafortunadamente, Petunia ya no desea regresar allí, donde casi la asesinaron. Quiere vivir en otra parte. Pero, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el —Severus contestó calmadamente, aunque estaba hirviendo de rabia al ver la actitud prepotente de Dumbledore hacia la custodia de Harry. _**Severus**_ era el guardián legal de Harry y lo seguiría siendo le gustase a Dumbledore o no—. Mientras tanto, Harry necesitará ropa y más libros. Es el verano y los muchachos desean ir de excursiones también . . .

Dumbledore captó la indirecta y suspiró—. Por supuesto, por supuesto—y arrojó la llave a través del _flú_—. Hazme saber cuando la casa nueva necesite las protecciones para Harry —frunció el ceño, un cambio de dirección para los Dursley y Harry no andaría mal, los muggles en esa calle ya habían visto demasiado, y si los Aurores o alguien de la Orden hiciera preguntas por ahí podrían escuchar demasiadas cosas. Una nueva dirección resultaríaser lo mejor.

Severus pensaba que se habían escapado de esta limpiamente, cuando eso Dumbledore se dio cuenta de las estanterías vacías—. ¡Gran Merlin! ¿qué ha pasado con tus libros, Severus?

Por suerte Severus había tenido unos minutos para inventarse algo—. Los he cambiado de sitio, los elfos domésticos están agrandando este lugar, voy a necesitar más espacio, aun sin los huéspedes. No quería que mis libros se dañaran con la magia errante de los elfos.

—Aaah, buena suerte con la construcción, los elfos pueden tener ideas muy extrañas —Albus se rió—. Tenme informado de como va todo.

Severus hizo una mueca y la llamada por fuego para su alivio terminó. Él se _Apareció _de regreso a Dragonsrest, sintiendo un poco como si hubiera evitado una maldición.

_3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Harry escucharon como les contaba de la conversación con preocupación, mientras Draco y Dudley estaban arguyendo acerca de ir o no a una lidia de toros en Madrid.

—¿Él quiere entregarme a otra familia? —preguntó Harry con alarma. ¡A él le gustaba estar aquí con Severus! Se estaba encariñando con su tutor de aspecto siniestro. Él estaba seguro de que nadie se atrevería a dañarlo si eso significaba cruzarse en el camino de Snape para llegar hasta él.

Severus lo miró, notando su inquietud Se sintió conmovido de que Harry no pareciera ansioso de verse removido de su cuidado—. Eso no va a ocurrir, Harry. De momento, estamos soslayando el asunto con Dumbledore para ganar más tiempo. Pero, de ser necesario, nos quedaremos aquí en la Reserva para evitarlo. El director Chang dijo que podría enviarnos incluso a las otras reservas, si necesitáramos salir de las Islas Británicas.

Harry miró a los ojos a su tutor. Dudley pensaba que daban un poco de miedo. Harry nunca estaba seguro de que pensaba Severus, su tutor tenía una cara excelente de póquer, eso era seguro, pero la oscuridad sin fondo de sus ojos a él no lo asustaba. Los ojos negro azabache siempre le parecían protectores y preocupados cuando su tutor le hablaba, y él sabía que Severus no iba a decepcionarlo sin dar una dura pelea.

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta de Severus—. Yo sé que va a mantenernos a salvo, Severus. Tan sólo deseo que este tal Dumbledore nos dejara en paz.

Lucius y Severus se rieron entre dientes al escuchar nombrar al gran Albus Dumbledore de tal modo.

—Él me entregó la llave de tu cuenta de Gringotts. Es la cuenta que tus padres establecieron para tu dinero para Hogwarts, y un aprendizaje posterior. Hay mucho allí, para tonterías como quidditch y cosas así —Severus sonrió ante el deleite de Harry—. La firma de Contaduría Norris tendrá las llaves de tus otras tres bóvedas. Una de ellas pertenecía a la familia Potter, y las otras dos son herencia de familiares que te dejaron sus cosas al morir.

Harry se vio asombrado ante la idea de que algún pariente le fuera a dejar a él alguna cosa. Miró la pequeña llave que Severus le pasaba—. La cuidaré muy bien, señor.

Severus llamó a Tinker y le dijo que la casa de Spinner's End debería ser agrandada tal como le había dicho al Director, ya que con seguridad, el viejo entrometido iba a ir a chequear.

—Echa abajo las casas que me pertenecen y que aun se encuentran en pie, y construye una parecida a Dragonsrest, pero más pequeña, con sólo cuatro dormitorios y apártala de la calle. Si tienes tiempo hoy, una muralla alrededor de toda la propiedad seria bueno —Severus sonrió ante como el pequeño elfo asentía con felicidad.

Una llamada se escuchó por la chimenea, y Severus abrió el _flú_ para dejar pasar a Rosmerta. Draco la había visto antes en sus viajes a Hogsmeade, pero Harry y Dudley la miraron boquiabiertos.

—Caramba, Severus se anotó una ricura, Harry —le susurró Dudley a Harry, aunque no tan despacio como para que Severus no le oyera, ganándole una mirada fiera.

—Rosmerta, permíteme presentarte a mis pupilos, Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley. Harry, Dudley, esta es Rosmerta Christie —Severus miró a los niños con severidad mientras ellos estrechaban su mano y decían sus "encantados de conocerla".

Rosmerta observó a los niños, Harry y su primo parecían educados. Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, por supuesto. Ella sonrió, de seguro ellos se preguntaban acerca de su relación con Severus. Ella miró a su inflexible amante con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él ponía una buena fachada, pero ella había conseguido pasarla, como todo buen Hufflepuff lo haría.

Cuando su prometido había roto su compromiso, y ella se había deshecho en lágrimas y miseria en su propia puerta trasera, se había sentido avergonzada de haber sido descubierta por alguien. Pero Severus le había pasado su pañuelo y antes de darse cuenta, ella le había vertido todo su corazón. Él había sido comprensivo, pero para su alivio no le había ofrecido lástima. Pronto, ella anticipaba con ansias sus visitas, y después sus citas. A ella le gustaba su humor seco y sarcástico, y su relación sencilla sin demandas les funcionaba a ambos.

Ella miró de nuevo a los niños con una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto, con niños ahora en la mezcla, ellos iban a necesitar ajustarse. Cuando menos estos no iban a requerir un cambio de pañales.

.

Lucius sostuvo un traslador, un pergamino con runas garrapateadas en este, y los niños fueron instruidos para aferrar cada uno el borde. Lucius habló la palabra de activación y ellos se encontraron en una calle soleada de Madrid donde brujas y magos charlaban y transitaban.

—Este es _Río Brujería_, es como Callejón Diagon, aquí encontrarán casi cualquier cosa que fueran a necesitar, mágicamente. Cerca de aquí hay un río donde alguna vez vivieron criaturas mágicas. Eso le dio el nombre a este lugar —explicó Severus.

Lucius lanzó un conjuro para traducir en cada uno de ellos, así que el hablar español no fuera ningún problema, y se pusieron de acuerdo para almorzar en un restaurante cercano a la sucursal de Gringotts en Madrid. Lucius y Severus se fueron a la Reserva de Dragones de Madrid, y los niños partieron con Rosmerta a las tiendas y turistear.

_3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Severus _Aparecieron_ después de ir la Reserva de Madrid sintiendo entusiasmo. Ellos tenían copias de varios libros que habían encontrado en la biblioteca de la reserva, y tenían esperanzas de encontrar la respuesta del problema que enfrentaban.

Se aproximaron al restaurante, y vieron a los niños haciéndoles señas con excitación, los bolsillos llenos de bolsas encogidas y de paquetes. Rosmerta lucía cansada y un poco despeinada, pero Severus se sintió aliviado de ver que aun estaba sonriendo.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, nombrando lo que habían visto y las varios chucherías y cosas que habían comprado. Lucius y Severus dejaron que la charla pasara sobre sus cabezas mientras comían una muy buena comida en el restaurante al aire libre. El viaje obviamente había sido un suceso, y todos se sentían bastante satisfechos.

—Fuimos al museo de El Prado y hay un gran parque llamado Buen Retiro con un pabellón de vidrio con un montón de plantas que no reconocí —decía Draco entusiasmado.

—Le enseñamos como montar en bicicleta, es la mejor forma de ver un parque como ese —dijo Dudley con un sonrisa algo burlona. Draco arrugó el ceño, él podía volar como una escoba como un halcón. ¿Quién pensaría que una 'biciclo' muggle fuera tan difícil de manejar?

—Descubrimos un mapa antiguo en las antigüedades "Alfonso Ojeda". Rosmerta lanzó un conjuro que descubrió que tenía magia antigua en el. Draco dijo que a usted le gustaría —Harry extrajo el paquete reducido y se lo dio a Severus.

—Gracias, Harry, eso fue muy considerado —Severus sonrió al complacido Harry.

Rosmerta se inclinó hacia los dos hombres—. Harry tuvo una pequeña impresión en una tienda que vendía familiares, en la que nos detuvimos de regreso aquí. Draco estaba enseñándoles la sección de reptiles y había una hermosa serpiente color índigo que ellos admiraron . . .—ella vaciló y después continuó—. Harry habló pársel con ella. Afortunadamente, ni Harry no Dudley pensaron gran cosa de ello, y Draco les hizo callar antes de que nadie más se diera cuenta. Le dije a Harry que no lo hiciera más, hasta que hablara contigo. Los otros dos también lo mantendrán en silencio hasta que se les diga otra cosa.

Rosmerta se dijo a sí misma: ella bien podría haber sido de Hufflepuff, pero no se manejaba una taberna frecuentada por magos alborotadores sin tener templanza de acero, y ella no iba a espantarse por una cosita como descubrir que el pupilo de su novio (quien resultaba ser el Niño-Que-Vivió) resultara ser un hablante de pársel . . . o cuando menos ella esperaba no ser de esa clase.

Rosmerta notó que los dos magos se envaraban y se miraban uno al otro y después a ella. Sus máscaras Slytherin de fría indiferencia deslizándose en su lugar, mientras subrepticiamente levantaban barreras a su alrededor.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada para preocuparse —dijo Severus con cautela—. Es probable que haya obtenido esa habilidad de Tu-Sabes-Quien cuando recibió la cicatriz. Nosotros no sabemos en realidad todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

Rosmerta lo miró con un poco de escepticismo—. No voy a saltar a conclusiones con respecto al niño, pero tu sabes lo que los otros pensarán.

Lucius y Severus asintieron e hicieron una mueca en acuerdo.

Los chicos engulleron la comida después de la agotadora jornada y pronto estuvieron listos para regresar a Dragonsrest. El pergamino cubierto de runas fue extraído y todos tomaron un borde, como antes.

Al llegar a casa, los paquetes fueron hechizados para recobrar su tamaño y todos fueron hacia la sala de estar para hacer un recuento del día y apilar su botín.

Severus volvió a su tamaño el mapa de Europa y sonrió. Era hermoso, hecho en el estilo del viejo mundo. Y en efecto, había algunas runas y glifos rodeando las letras alrededor del mapa. Él podría ponerle un marco y colocarlo en su biblioteca, aunque de hecho aun si fuera barato y sin valor lo hubiese hecho, tener cosas compradas por Harry en el lugar le daría a él un sentido de pertenencia en la casa.

Lucius también miró el mapa—. Unas runas interesantes, tendré que buscar su significado.

Severus casi revoleó sus ojos. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Lucius había comido, bebido y respirado runas, solamente para descubrir que su padre no iba a permitirle proseguir una 'carrera de mal gusto' en esa área. Lucius se había sentido devastado. Tras la muerte de su padre, Lucius había retomado su interés, si bien no con el mismo entusiasmo. Abraxas había aplastado buena parte de él, literalmente.

Lucius y Severus una vez más entraron a la biblioteca y cerraron y resguardaron la puerta.

—Tenemos que tener esto hecho y bajo control antes que empiece septiembre, Lucius. Tu tendrás que mantener la vigilancia durante el año escolar, especialmente si él se convierte en el preceptor de los chicos y Draco se les une. Si la magia de los dragones funciona, podremos comenzar de una vez —una vez que tenía el objetivo a la vista, a Severus no le gustaba retrasar las cosas.

Lucius asintió—. Si hay algún dragón que se encuentre moribundo, debemos tomar las medidas inmediatamente. He encontrado unos conjuros de restricción que podemos usar, si fuera necesario. Si bien los juramentos de mago que hemos encontrado podrán hacerse cargo de ello. Él solamente es un adolescente; indudablemente muy hábil y poderoso aun ahora, pero entre los dos podremos ser capaces de convencerlo.

Severus asintió en acuerdo—. Él no tuvo padres ni una familia real para mantenerlo aterrizado. Si ambos trabajamos en él no será muy tarde para instigarle nuestros valores. Yo he cuestionado a Rigel cuidadosamente, él dice que los dragones siempre se acercan al centro del complejo a morir,y los otros tienden a mantenerse cerca para darles comodidad cuando ocurre. Él dijo que hay un Negro de las Hébridas, de cinco siglos cuando menos, que probablemente muera en los próximos días. Debemos aproximarnos cuidadosamente a él mañana.

Lucius asintió—. Podríamos llevar con nosotros el Diario, eso le explicará mucho al dragón, si es tan sabio como nosotros creemos —Ambos asintieron, satisfechos, y miraron el gabinete con trepidación.

_3MS3MS3MS_

Los Malfoy se retiraron antes de la cena, Lucius aludiendo a una pila de documentos-post-divorcio esperándolo, y los otros se despidieron deseándole_—_. ¡Buena suerte con eso!

Rosmerta besó a Severus para despedirse, para el embarazo de Harry y Dudley. Ella tenía una taberna que preparar para el mayor movimiento de la noche. Severus hizo lo mejor por no poner una cara larga mientras ella se iba. Por las sonrisas de Harry y Dudley temía no haberlo logrado.

Severus miró con seriedad al par de chicos mientras se sentaban a cenar.

—La lechuza que recibí esta mañana al desayuno era del Sanador que esta vigilando a tu madre, Dudley —los chicos se pusieron abruptamente serios—. Dice que ella ha estado mejorando. La han cambiado de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos a una de Cuidados Intermedios. Aun se encuentra bajo observación, pero ella se encuentra en un cuarto normal. Dijo que podremos visitarla por poco tiempo —el par de chicos lo miró expectante.

—También esta el asunto del funeral de Vernon. Es en un par de días más. El forense y la policía ya han terminado los trámites. Aparentemente, tu tía Marge se esta haciendo cargo de todo eso. Por supuesto podrás asistir, si lo deseas —Severus observó el repentino semblante sombrío de Dudley.

—Necesito pensar en ello —Dudley murmuró, moviendo su comida en el plato. Él quería ir, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que su tía iba a decir.

Severus asintió, comprendiendo su reticencia—. No tengo intención de dejar que vayas, Harry, a menos que pienses vehementemente de otra forma.

La hora de comida que se había tornado melancólica, y se alegró un poco cuando los elfos domésticos presentaron un postre de fresas y crema.

Después de eso, los chicos fueron a asearse, y Severus realizó una _Aparición_ conjunta con los niños a la capilla del hospital. Tuvo suerte, ese pequeño recoveco aparentemente rara vez era utilizado, aunque llevar a los dos niños acabó cansándolo.

El Sanador le había dado buenas indicaciones de a donde dirigirse, y pronto encontraron la habitación sin mayores dificultades. Severus vio un ramo de flores afuera de otro cuarto, y tomó una rosa de ahí. Rápidamente la replicó en dos docenas. Le dio una a cada niño y cambió los colores, una blanca y otra rosa. Los niños sorprendidos sólo dijeron 'genial', y entraron orgullosamente a la habitación portándolas.

Petunia se veía un poco menos pálida, pero su lucha para sobrevivir se mostraba en sus mejillas y ojos hundidos. Las sonrisas de los niños vacilaron un poco, pero se ella se las arregló para levantar los brazos para saludarlos. Los dos corrieron a su lado y ella los abrazó. Dudley lloró un poco, pero Harry y Petunia sólo se sonrieron entre ellos, dos conspiradores que han logrado lo imposible.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti por hacer que Dudley y tu llegaran hasta Severus. Sé que él estaba demasiado perturbado para llegar hasta ahí por sí solo —ella sonrió. Harry se sintió orgulloso.

—Harry sabe como pensar sobre la marcha —dijo Dudley mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Petunia miró a Severus—. ¿Van bien las cosas?, el abogado, Essex y su ayudante Roger han venido un par de veces. Ellos me dieron la llave de una bóveda, pero pienso que tu deberías tenerla, Dudley podría necesitarla —Severus podía ver que Petunia se estaba cansando.

Severus tomó la llave referida—. Él no va necesitarla hasta el próximo año, pero la mantendré a salvo para ti. Estamos manteniendo a distancia a Dumbledore, y hasta ahora todo ha salido bien —Severus le dio una medio sonrisa de labios apretados que ella interpretó bien. Habría batallas en el futuro, pero no iban a decirlo enfrente de los niños por ahora.

Las rosas hallaron hogar en unos jarrones que Severus conjuró, y los niños hablaron acerca de dragones y Madrid por media hora, y luego Severus empezó a retirarlos.

—Volveremos de nuevo, Petunia necesita descansar —les dijo a los niños reticentes, y se _Desapareció_ con ellos directo a Dragonsrest.

Los niños se metieron tambaleantes a la cama, exhaustos por la visita a Madrid y el hospital. Severus estaba seguro de que quedaron dormidos antes de que sus cabezas tocaran la almohada.

Severus se sentó por un rato en una de las ventanas mirando hacia la Reserva. Luces parpadeaban, y se escuchaba un rugido ocasional y llamas de algún dragón irritado.

Esperaba que Lucius y él estuvieran haciendo lo correcto. Había reflexionado sobre la idea por muchísimo tiempo antes de planteárselo a Lucius. Por supuesto, tuvo que esperar hasta que Lucius estuviera del lado de Harry.

Severus observó a un dragón de color pálido lanzarse al cielo. Probablemente un Ojo de Ópalo de las Antípodas, lo que quería decir que un jinete de dragón debía estar de visita, ya que esa especie no venia normalmente acá. Meneó la cabeza, el entusiasmo de los chicos se le estaba contagiando.

Se fue a la cama aun dando vueltas a los problemas en su mente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nota del autor: Espero no haber metido la pata con Madrid, nunca he estado allí, y saqué algunos sitios turísticos del Internet.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	19. Yvane

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: "Yvane"**_

Amaneció con un sol resplandeciente, y Severus se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo mascullando un palabrota. Había veces que echaba de menos sus mazmorras. Nunca quedaba cegado allí por el sol de una mañana excesivamente alegre. Se duchó y vistió, rogando que el café estuviese listo cuando llegase a la mesa esta mañana.

Severus ignoró las caras divertidas en la mesa del desayuno hasta después de haber terminado su segunda taza de cafeína celestial.

—Voy a necesitar preparar unas pociones esta mañana, antes de nuestro viaje al Centro de la Reserva para ver lo de la piscina. Tengo que cumplir con varias comisiones que son bastante lucrativas. Una de ellas es del preparador de pociones de esta reserva. Normalmente tienen que pagar sumas bastante altas por el nivel de pociones que ellos requieren. Yo puedo cobrarle la mitad del precio usual, y aun así tener ganancias —Severus hizo una mueca ante sus expresiones asombradas.

—¿Podemos observar? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y quizás ayudar? —Dudley asintió expectante.

Severus los miró considerándolos. Nada de lo que iba a preparar era demasiado volátil ni venenoso.

—Esta bien, pero ustedes deben seguir estrictamente mis instrucciones. Mis ingresos dependen de esto, no se trata de un juego —Ellos asintieron con seriedad.

Severus resopló, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encogían cuando él entraba al salón de clases. Quizás él podría conseguir que sus dos pupilos no tuvieran pavor de la clase de pociones.

Severus fue a la biblioteca y sacó unos manuales básicos y libros de ingredientes. Los niños lo siguieron al laboratorio, mirando perplejos todos los envases y equipamiento.

—¡Mira, calderos, como en los libros de brujas! —Dudley pareció encontrar esto hilarante. Severus suspiró, y Harry les sonrió ampliamente a ambos.

Severus explicó las pociones en que iban a trabajar, bueno todas excepto la cura para la impotencia para un mago anciano que andaba por su sexta esposa. Conjuró un pizarrón y tiza y los encantó para que escribiera las pociones, los ingredientes, y las indicaciones para prepararlas. Los chicos quedaron impresionados con la complejidad.

—No espero que efectúen de hecho ninguna preparación, pero esto les ayudará a familiarizarse con la proceso. Les daré algunos ingredientes sencillos de preparar. Si lo desean pueden revisar en los manuales y los libros los ingredientes y como su preparación puede cambiar sus usos y efectividad.

Los niños asintieron y se pusieron a ello, cuando él les enseñó las plantas y partes de animales. Harry probó ser bastante bueno para preparar ingredientes vegetales. Su experiencia al cocinar se lo hacia fácil al comprender instrucciones como picar, cortar en dados y cortar en tiras. Los manuales explicaban las diferencias bastante claramente, y también los efectos de los diferentes métodos para cortar.

Dudley, en cambio, destacaba al diseccionar gusarajos y escarabajos. Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de sus usos, y Severus contestaba tan pacientemente como le era posible. Dudley pronto pasó a los sapos muertos y a las ratas, para asco de Harry.

—Tienes la habilidad de un cirujano brillante o de un asesino serial, Dud —Harry se sintió complacido de escuchar reír a Severus entre dientes, acompañado de la risa alegre de Dudley.

Severus tuvo listas las tres pociones pronto con la ayuda de los chicos, y otras dos dejó a fuego lento para el día siguiente. Les puso a las dos últimas un hechizo para terminarlas más tarde.

—Ugh, me siento grasoso —se quejó Dudley al abandonar el laboratorio.

—Sí, es un efecto colateral desafortunado de la preparación de pociones, deberían verme después de un día repleto de clases —concordó Severus con pesar.

—Vamos a darnos una ducha antes de que llegue Draco —dijo Harry y ambos subieron apurados.

Severus vaciló y después los siguió. Suponía que debía mantener las apariencias por ellos cuando fuera posible.

Volvieron todos abajo antes de las once, justo a tiempo para el arribo de los Malfoy.

—El director estuvo de acuerdo con lo de la piscina, varios de los jinetes de dragones y los cuidadores estaban bastante felices con la idea de tener una piscina disponible. No creo que lleguemos a realizar el parque acuático que Draco y Dudley habrían ambicionado, pero haremos lo mejor posible —Lucius miró al par mencionado de diseñadores de albercas.

Severus retiró el Diario, y se fueron por el prado hacia el área donde el director había acordado dejarlos construir. Se esperaba que los dragones no lo encontraran interesante. Severus dejó que Lucius y los dos diseñadores aficionados se adelantaran, y Harry y él se fueron quedando atrás.

—Rosmerta nos contó que habías tenido ayer un encuentro con una serpiente —comenzó.

Harry le dio una mirada rápida a su custodio. Rosmerta había intentado esconder lo perturbada que se encontraba al verlo hablando con la serpiente. Draco había parecido excitado por ello, pero también lo había hecho callar, y que evitara que otros lo oyeran. Harry se había sentido infeliz, él había deseado tanto un poco de normalidad, y aquí estaba hablando con serpientes.

—Todos estábamos hablándoles a los animales, o algo así. No esperaba que la bonita serpiente azul me contestara. Por eso me sorprendí, y después una de las otras empezó a insultarme y a decir palabrotas, y las otras serpientes le dijeron que se callara ¡y él las insultó a ellas!, el letrero decía que era una víbora, supongo que no puedes esperar que fuera educada...—Harry paró de hablar, se había dado cuenta del aspecto divertido de Severus mientras él estaba balbuciendo—. De todos modos, Draco dijo que me detuviera antes de que todos pudieran escucharme.

—Sí, él tuvo razón. Verás, debido a que Salazar Slytherin y el Señor Oscuro hablaban pársel, esa habilidad, que es bastante rara, es vista como una señal de un mago oscuro. Los magos 'buenos' que poseen la habilidad tienden a esconderla, así que pocos son concientes de que los magos luminosos pueden tener también esa habilidad —Severus suspiró—. Por ahora, mantengámoslo entre nosotros cinco o bueno . . . seis, ya que Rosmerta también sabe —Harry sonrió ante el desliz de Severus.

A Harry le gustaba Rosmerta, y su custodio obviamente estaba muy encariñado con ella también. Él no era obvio acerca de ello. Solamente lo había percibido en una sonrisa después del beso, eso lo había delatado.

Harry y Severus alcanzaron a los otros tres. Lucius llamó a tres elfos domésticos que esperaban su llamado, y ellos comenzaron a construir la piscina. Iba a ser de buen tamaño, con una caída de agua de rocas al final, y con un deslizadero de roca pulida bajando desde este. Esto los mantendría ocupados mientras Severus hablaba con el director.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS  
_

Yuan Chang saludó de ánimo jubiloso a Severus. Ahora tenía un jinete de dragón nuevo de las islas australianas mágicas al sur de Nueva Zelanda. El Ojo de Ópalo había mirado a su alrededor cuidadosamente y acordado permanecer en la nueva reserva. Los dragones siempre tenían que aceptar la nueva posición, al igual que el jinete. Y un dragón nunca daba su consentimiento hasta ver el lugar. Este era el primer Ojo de Ópalo en décadas, y todos estaban bastante felices.

El Maestro de Pociones pareció un poco tenso, pero finalmente habló.

—Tengo que hacerle una petición. Yo sé que Lucius y yo somos casi unos desconocidos para usted, todavía. Sin embargo, mi obligación primaria en esta vida es mantener a Harry Potter a salvo. Necesito que usted comprenda que todo lo que hago es para alcanzar ese objetivo.

Yuan asintió lentamente, él sospechaba que lo que vendría no iba a ser agradable.

—Para mantenerlo a salvo, Lucius y yo debemos mantener al Señor Oscuro desaparecido.

Ahora Yuan se veía alarmado—. Pero . . . Lord 'tu sabes quien' esta muerto . . . ¿no es así? —Yuan no estaba seguro de querer una respuesta.

Severus sostuvo la mirada de Yuan, instándolo a creerle.

—No... no esta _muerto_... y aquí debo pedirle una promesa de silencio en lo que voy a revelarle.

Yuan supo que lo que iba a venir seria horrible; el Señor Oscuro había sido versado en magia muy oscura. Suspiró, no estaba seguro de querer ser parte de lo posiblemente sería el epicentro de una tormenta por venir.

Yuan pudo sentir a Yao empujando en el fondo de su mente, dándole coraje. Suspiró de nuevo, y se frotó la frente. Este Severus Snape tenía una cosa que pesaba en su favor. Cada dragón que tenía un jinete o cuidador que lo comprendía, sin excepción, expresaba su completa aprobación y apoyo de Snape y sus huérfanos. Los dragones a menudo estaban concientes de los conflictos que estaban por venir. Aparentemente ellos sabían que se avecinaba una batalla, y estaban firmemente del lado de Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Yuan asintió, sabiendo en cualquier caso que el se pondría del lado de cualquiera en contra del Señor Oscuro—. Sí, usted tiene mi promesa.

Severus inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo el forcejeo interno de Yuan. Muchos que de los que habían desafiado abiertamente a Voldemort habían perecido horriblemente.

—El Señor Oscuro aseguró su sobrevivencia fabricando Horrocruxes —Severus observó como los ojos de Yuan se cerraban con horror. Él simpatizaba completamente—. Lucius y yo hemos pensado en una forma de . . . circundar esto. Involucrará consultar con el Negro de las Hébridas que esta próximo a morir. Si él me dice que estamos equivocados. . . abandonaremos el plan y lo olvidaremos. Sin embargo, si él esta de acuerdo ... espero que usted acepte que él sabe lo que esta haciendo —Severus sostuvo el aliento. Todo dependía de la respuesta de Yuan.

—Y sin hacer preguntas inquisitivas tampoco, me imagino —dijo Yuan sombríamente. Severus no lo negó.

Yuan se echó para atrás en su silla.

—Nuestros dragones más viejos tienen una cantidad formidable de conocimiento. Ellos aprendieron compartiendo los pensamientos y memorias de cada uno de sus jinetes y cuidadores. Esa es la razón de que los dragones más jóvenes son hostiles a los humanos, ellos no han tenido ninguna interacción con ellos . . . no han compartido una conversación mental. En cambio, los muy ancianos, como Yvane, el Hébrido Negro que usted ha mencionado, tiene memorias traspasadas desde su bisabuelo, quien recordaba los tiempos de Merlín. Él tuvo seis jinetes, y ha viajado por la mayor parte del mundo antes de regresar aquí a morir. Él es verdad sabio, y los dragones tienen sus propios métodos mágicos de discernir la verdad.

Yuan asintió pausadamente—. Si Yvane esta de acuerdo con su plan, yo también lo estaré.

Yuan sintió que se levantaba una pesadez de la parte de atrás de su mente. Sospechaba que Yao había estado escuchando, y quizás también los otros. A veces sentía a los más viejos de los dragones entrometidos 'escuchando a escondidas' en muchas conversaciones. «Los viejos chismosos», Yuan pensó con desdén burlón, y pudo casi sentir a Yao gruñendo con ofendida dignidad.

Yuan se levantó e hizo una reverencia, y Severus respondió con otra reverencia y se marchó.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Severus encontró al preparador de pociones y le hizo saber que dos de las pociones ya estaban listas, y que el resto estaría terminado en la mañana. El pocionista quedó extasiado, tener un Maestro de Pociones viviendo en la Reserva seria una gran ventaja.

Luego, Severus se encaminó a la piscina nueva, la caída de agua ya estaba terminada y el deslizadero de agua también. Los elfos domésticos estaban finiquitando los cuartos para cambiarse y las sillas reclinables. Dudley y Draco daban saltos de felicidad y Harry estaba mirando el trampolín que Lucius estaba conjurando.

Lucius miró a Severus y levantó una ceja interrogante. Severus asintió con una sonrisa apretada. Misión cumplida, hasta ahora.

Ahora a enfrentar al dragón, al mismo Yvane.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Después de un almuerzo rápido y un aún más rápido descanso, el trío de nadadores se fue derecho a la nueva piscina a probarla recomendados con los elfos, dejando a Lucius y a Severus con preocupaciones de último minuto con respecto a Yvane. Rigel los llevaría hacia el dragón, pero ellos no tenían intención que éste se quedara. Preferirían que nadie supiera lo que estaban haciendo, así que cuantos menos estuvieran en ello, mejor.

Rigel no estaría disponible hasta después de la cena. El par de Slytherin sospechaba que las horas se les harían penosamente lentas. Fueron a repasar los hechizos que habían memorizado hasta que Severus dijo que ya era suficiente. Después de eso, Severus decidió terminar de hacer las pociones que tenía en suspensión, mientras que Lucius se entretenía interpretando las runas en el mapa viejo que Harry había traído.

Los chicos regresaron a la casa momentos antes de la cena, felices y exhaustos después de tanto nadar. Severus y Lucius estaban aliviados de que los niños llenaran el aire con relatos de lo maravillosa que era la piscina, y presumiendo de sus clavados espectaculares. Los niños por lo tanto no notaron lo silenciosos que estaban los hombres.

Draco casi no tuvo energía para protestar al ser enviado a la Mansión Malfoy después de cenar. Insistió que regresaría para almorzar al día siguiente. A Dudley y Harry les fue dicho que buscaran algo en que 'entretenerse tranquilos' antes de acostarse. Dudley se fue a su cuarto sin protestar, pero Harry observó al par de hombres serios detenidamente.

—¿Va a hacer algo peligroso esta noche, señor? —Harry preguntó calladamente.

Severus y Lucius se sobresaltaron un poco, sorprendidos por la sagacidad de Harry. Severus contestó cuidadosamente:

—No es tan peligroso como complicado. Es importante que no fallemos, y estamos un poco nerviosos, no queremos estropearlo —Severus vaciló un poco—. Mañana intentaré explicarte lo que estamos haciendo, es una larga historia, pero una que tu tal vez debas escuchar.

Lucius miró a Severus en shock—. Severus . . . ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, él es un muchacho sensato, y no tengo derecho a mantenerlo por completo en la oscuridad —Severus sostuvo la mirada de Harry al decirlo, esperando que él comprendiera la confianza que estaba otorgándole.

Harry asintió una sola vez—. Gracias, Severus. Buena suerte esta noche —a su vez se dirigió a su habitación, escuchando que Dudley ya estaba roncando en su cama.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Rigel guió al par de Slytherin a través de un acantilado rocoso. Severus suspiró, aparentemente este dragón quería observar el mar mientras moría, y había reclamado una caverna grande que enfrentaba las olas cambiantes. Ellos pasaron a varios dragones, quienes estaban manteniendo guardia sobre el Hébrido moribundo.

Rigel llamó dentro de la caverna, anunciando su visita, y se retiró.

Severus y Lucius conjuraron un _Lumos_ y entraron. El dragón no estaba muy alejado, y pronto se encontraron parados cerca de su cabeza enorme, con un ojo púrpura parpadeando adormilado hacia ellos.

Severus había los leído los libros que los Jinetes de Dragón españoles habían escrito. Era posible usar Legilimancia para comunicarse con ellos, si estas preparado para la gran migraña que seguirá después de ello. Las habilidades mentales de Severus en Legilimancia y Oclumancia eran poderes que venían de familia, y por lo tanto extremadamente fuertes, y le había sido ridículamente fácil el aprenderlos. Con firmeza realizó un hechizo para entrar a la mente del dragón.

Para su asombro, Yvane había estado esperándolo. Tal como explicaban los libros los dragones tendían a comunicarse uno con otro por medio de impresiones visuales, así como por emociones. Mientras se iban volviendo más viejos, y después de aprender el lenguaje de sus jinetes y cuidadores, también usaban palabras. Severus rápidamente se dio cuenta que Yvane en verdad era muy anciano; había tenido la impresión mareante de almacenamientos enormes de memorias y conocimientos obtenidos de otros dragones y de recuerdos increíbles traspasados por dragones por milenios. No dudó ni por un momento que Yvane tenía memorias del tiempo de Merlín, y quizás hasta del mismo Merlín.

Yvane aguardó pacientemente hasta que Severus pudo anclarse en la mente del dragón.

—_¿Así que tu estas aquí, joven mago, para ver si lo que ha sido encerrado en ese libro puede ser liberado?_ —la voz de la mente de Yvane preguntó al estupefacto Severus.

—_Nosotros debemos encontrar las Horrocruxes y destruirlas; de otro modo, nunca podremos matar a Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle tenía solamente dieciséis años cuando hizo esta Horrocrux-diario. Hemos podido ver que es diferente a las otras. La magia en el Diario no apesta a oscuridad de la misma forma que lo hace la Copa_ —explicó Severus esperando que su voz mental infundiera la desesperación que estaba sintiendo—. _Tom Riddle podría saber dónde podrían haber sido escondidas más Horrocruxes y en qué parte. También podría saber cómo liberar la Horrocrux parcial en la cicatriz de Harry_ —Severus pudo sentir como el dragón escuchaba pacientemente su explicación, así como la furia del dragón ante la confección de Horrocruxes, los dragones parecían encontrarlas una afrenta personal—. _A los dieciséis años Tom Riddle podría estar aun abierto a un cambio en sus creencias, especialmente si le mostramos lo mal que todo resultó_.

Severus pudo escuchar la risita mental de Yvane—. _O quizás solamente le estarías mostrando dónde cambiar su estrategia para ser más exitoso esta vez, y liberarías a un segundo Lord Voldemort, para __unirse al primero._

Severus se sintió ofendido—. _Nosotros hemos previsto esa posibilidad. Lo restringiremos con Juramentos de Mago para que no dañe ni luche contra Harry. Cualquier cosa que haga en contra de Harry causará su propia muerte. Ataremos su magia de ser necesario_.

Yvane suspiró—. _Un aliado tan poco dispuesto sería de escaso uso para ti. Cualquier información que te diera te seria sospechosa y posiblemente cargada de peligros. Ustedes, Slytherin, pueden encontrar el tecnicismo para evadir algo en cualquier convenio. Si hubiese una forma de hacerlo, es posible que lo haga. Inclusive él podría decidir que la muerte al romper un Juramento de Mago vale la pena si puede matar a Harry Potter al mismo tiempo._

Severus pudo sentir como sus hombros se hundían, aun cuando seguía en la mente de Yvane

—_¿Así que tu consejo es en **contra **de este proyecto?_ —ellos habían esperado que esto pudiera funcionar, especialmente si así podían liberar a Harry de la cicatriz fatal que portaba.

—_Podría haber una forma de hacerlo de manera segura. Veo que tu debes usar mi muerte para alimentar su renacimiento en la carne_ —Yvane pareció meditar en ello—. _Los dragones usamos el tiempo cercano a nuestra muerte para pasar nuestro conocimiento, en memorias como también en lenguaje humano. Un mago una vez me contó de sus retratos, que cargan ecos de la gente que representan. Yo puedo hacer algo similar, puedo proyectar el eco de mi mismo dentro del mago, para guiarlo y enseñarle hasta que sea seguro dejarle ser él mismo._

—_¿Como una posesión?_ —Severus estaba confundido ante lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Parecía demasiado sencillo.

—_Nada tan crudo, ni tan poderoso. Podría refrenarlo de hacer algo que yo no deseara que hiciera, pero no podría forzarlo a hacer algo; él podría ignorar cualquier orden mía_ —Yvane suspiró—. _Mi esperanza es enseñarle, demostrarle sus errores. Yo puedo sentir que mucha de su ira es por falta de comprensión, y miedo._

—_¿Tu deseas hacer esto ahora, u otro día?_ —Severus rápidamente estaba perdiendo energía por la prolongada conversación mental.

—_Sería mejor hacerlo ahora, puede que yo no este aquí mañana_ —contestó Yvane—. _Yo puedo escoger el momento de mi muerte, ahora que esta tan cercana. Eso hará posible para mi el emplazar el 'eco' de mi mismo._

Severus dejó la mente del dragón, y rápidamente ingirió una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Eso sólo amortiguó el dolor, para su agravio. Él dejó caer el Diario al suelo cerca del dragón. La respiración del dragón abruptamente se volvió discordante. Lucius y Severus lanzaron el hechizo para activar el Horrocrux del diario, y pronto el espíritu de Tom podía ser visto, volviéndose más y más estable, y luego sólido mientras la respiración de Yvane se extinguía con un suspiro final.

El Diario estalló en llamas al terminar el hechizo.

El recién despertado Tom Riddle miró alrededor de la caverna confundido, luego al dragón muerto, y a los dos magos que lo miraban dudosos.

—_Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida, joven Tom_ —la voz de Yvane no fue escuchada sólo en la cabeza de Tom Riddle, sino que además en la de Lucius y Severus.

El joven mago se agarró la cabeza alarmado y miró al mago rubio y al de pelo negro, quienes sencillamente cruzaron los brazos, levantaron las cejas y sonrieron casi con sonrisas burlonas idénticas.

—¿Qué es lo que han hecho? —preguntó él lastimeramente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nota del autor: ¡Fiu! Me tomó mucho llegar hasta acá tenia muchos dragones propios amenazando con morderme.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	20. Varitas

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: "Varitas"**_

A Harry, a pesar de sentirse exhausto, le fue difícil dormir. Su bien sintonizado sentido de auto-preservación estaba alarmado ante el pensamiento de su guardián en peligro. Harry se había encariñado con su tutor sarcástico. Él sabía que Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy debían ser magos poderosos. Tía Petunia decía que Dumbledore supuestamente era el mago más poderoso con vida, y aun así entre ellos dos lo habían superado a ÉL, así que ellos debían saber lo que estaban haciendo. Aun así, temblaba ante la idea de perder a Severus. Tener a alguien que se preocupara acerca de _**él,**_ era algo a lo que su corazón se había aferrado, y la posibilidad de ese ser en peligro era intolerable.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas de mirar la misma página de lo que pareciera ser un libro interesante, Harry había apagado las luces. Pero se quedó allí tendido en la oscuridad, imaginando las muertes horribles que Severus y Lucius debían estar soportando.

Finalmente, fue hacia el alfeizar de la ventana y esperó pacientemente a que el par de magos regresara. Deseaba desesperadamente ir en su búsqueda, pero sabía que era absurdo pensar que _él podría_ rescatar a unos magos entrenados.

Su vigilia fue recompensada al divisar tres figuras caminando a través del claro después de la medianoche. ¿Tres? El señor Malfoy y Severus flanqueaban a un adolescente que parecía estar en shock. Harry corrió hacia su cama. Severus tenía ojos agudos, y existía la posibilidad de que lo divisara en la ventana.

Severus estaba de regreso en casa, y a salvo. Él le había prometido una explicación en la mañana, y, bueno ya prácticamente de mañana. Harry se quedó dormido preguntándose quien seria el muchacho.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

El joven Tom Riddle no había tomado muy bien la información de que se encontraba en 1990, y no en 1943. La información adicional de que "Lord Voldemort" aun estaba con vida como un espíritu descarnado había sido un shock aun mayor. Malfoy y Snape le habían dejado claro que Yvane estaba en su cabeza por el tiempo que fuera necesario para "enseñarle a Tom lo que necesitaba saber". Y que Tom ya descubriría que quería decir _**eso**_ más tarde.

Yvane calmadamente había atado calmadamente la magia de Tom a la voluntad del dragón, dejando al mago enfurecido. Yvane le aseguró que él podría usar su magia cuanto quisiera, a menos que Tom tuviera la intención de hacer algo que Yvane desaprobara. Severus y Lucius estaban encantados con ese resultado, eso era mejor que un Juramento Irrompible, aunque de todos modos iban a intentar hacerle jurar uno.

Tom había caminado hasta Dragonsrest en su mayor parte en silencio, dándose cuenta que de momento estaba atado de pies y manos. Era perturbador tener a Yvane en el fondo de su mente, a pesar de que podría ser interesante conversar con un dragón.

Observó como Lucius Malfoy se iba por flú a su Mansión. Y se dio cuenta que el rubio bien parecido debía ser el hijo de su viejo compañero de colegio, Abraxas. Abraxas había estado un par de años adelante suyo en la escuela, pero ellos se habían mantenido en contacto. Había pretendido que fuera un asociado cercano.

El Maestro de Pociones se dio vuelta hacia él, y Tom se tensó, inseguro de lo que los magos pretendían de él. Ellos habían dicho que deseaban que él fuera su aliado, y que el dragón era para asegurarse de que si él no cumplía con ello, cuando menos no haría ningún daño. Tom deseaba ser mejor versado en Legilimancia, pero si el Maestro de Pociones era lo bastante bueno como para usarla en un dragón, podría fácilmente cerrar su mente a Tom.

Snape le hizo señas para que subiera las escaleras, y le dio la opción de elegir entre las dormitorios que permanecían disponibles. Tom eligió el más alejado del resto, para la diversión del otro hombre. Él entró a la habitación y Snape se quedó parado en la puerta unos momentos.

—Sé que todo esto es repentino para ti, y desagradable. Pero nosotros tenemos la intención de dar lo mejor de nosotros para probarte que podemos ser tus amigos. Este es ahora tu hogar, lo creas o no. Hablaremos más de todo esto en la mañana —Severus casi se rió ante la mirada fiera que le lanzó Tom. El Señor Oscuro había perfeccionado una mirada gélida, este jovencito tenía mucho que andar antes de manejarla.

Severus transfiguró un pañuelo en un par de pijamas para Tom, le pasó un frasco de poción para dormir sin soñar y lo dejó allí. La casa tenía salvaguardas para alertarlo si alguno de sus pupilos salia de la morada, y para avisarle si se paseaban durante la noche. Tom de seguro sentiría las protecciones, y no necesitaba que le dijeran que Severus sabría si él alejaba de la casa. Sin mencionar de que Yvane no lo permitiría.

Severus se acostó a dormir, riéndose entre dientes, Yvane iba a ser invaluable.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Tom miró fijamente la puerta largo rato, esperando a que sucediera lo peor.

—_Él no va a regresar a echarte maleficios ni a golpearte, Tom._

—Tu no puedes saberlo. Él esta planeando algo, y yo sólo soy un peón en todo esto —contestó Tom en un susurro. No estaba seguro de como contestar en sólo pensamientos. Sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que no tenía certeza de ser coherente.

—_Por supuesto que él esta planeando algo, él y Lucius son Slytherin, no pueden estar despiertos sin estar complotando. Y, en efecto, tu eres un componente de ese plan, sin embargo, el ayudarte también es parte de este _—Yvane se rió roncamente—. _Sé que tu puedes sentirme; si lo intentas puedes también sentir que no puedo mentirte más de lo que tu puedes mentirme a mi. Tan sólo tienes que extender tu alcance un poquito más_.

Tom pensó acerca de ello mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio lentamente y se cambiaba en los pijamas. Se acomodó en la cama, decidiendo que seria mejor que les siguiera la corriente de momento con esta charada que los magos estaban jugando. De forma titubeante se extendió hacia la parte de su conciencia en que Yvane estaba centrado y presionó.

Jadeó con admiración, era como entrar en otro universo. Este dragón tenía tal vasta experiencia del mundo, y , mirando las cosas a través de sus ojos era . . . otro nivel completo diferente. En su mayor parte, de algún modo pudo sentir que los dragones simplemente eran incapaces de mentir, y por lo tanto sentían cualquier falsedad.

Tom se retiró de allí lentamente, incapaz de soportar la inconmensurabilidad del conocimiento de Yvane. Pero ahora él tenía un nuevo objetivo, él iba a aprender todo lo que Yvane sabía. Siempre había estado hambriento de conocimiento. Antes, había sido de que las artes oscuras lo mantendrían a salvo; ahora, sentía que Yvane sabía muchísimo más que eso. Tom pudo sentir la risa de Yvane, pero no le importó, una vez más estaba centrado con esta promesa a sí mismo de aprender todo acerca del mundo de los dragones, y su amplia esfera de conocimientos.

Ni siquiera necesitó de la poción para quedarse dormido.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Albus Dumbledore tarareaba feliz para sí. Las cosas habían vuelto a su rumbo con Harry Potter. Tras la muerte de Vernon Dursley ya no tendría que preocuparse con eso del abuso. Era desafortunado que Harry estuviese conciente del mundo mágico antes de tiempo, él querría que Harry hubiese sido 'rescatado' por él o bien por uno de los miembros más fieles de la Orden, por Hagrid o Minerva.

Suspiró, había esperado mantener a Severus alejado del asunto. No había manera de que Severus mantuviese a Harry Potter como su pupilo; se le necesitaba como espía. Quizás él debería liberar al chico y su primo de las manos de Severus ahora, así seria más fácil que Petunia recobrara las riendas de la custodia cuando ella se recuperara lo suficiente. Severus podría firmarle de regreso a custodia a ella y nadie tendría que enterarse que él había sido alguna vez su tutor legal.

Una visita de Harry y su primo a los Weasley debería ser fácil de arreglar, y luego pasar a convertirse en una visita extendida, y antes de que Severus se diera cuenta, el año escolar estaría encima.

Rió de nuevo entre dientes y fue a llamar por el fuego a Molly.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Dobby apareció vacilante en los dormitorios, recogiendo la ropa sucia de cada habitación. Al alcanzar la última habitación se dio cuenta de que había alguien nuevo allí, no reconoció al mago, pero al inspeccionarlo mejor notó además una presencia dracónica. Se apareció abajo, dejando la ropa sucia, y gimoteó.

Hasta ahora, cuando él había pensado que estaba rescatando a Harry Potter, había estado equivocado. Tinker había estado furioso, y había aleccionado con extensión a Dobby en las virtudes del Maestro de Pociones. Pero sabía que Severus Snape llevaba la Marca Oscura, así como también Lucius Malfoy. No lograba reconciliar la idea que ambos fueran magos buenos ahora, si antes habían sido Mortífagos.

Y ahora, había un mago que de algún modo era parte dragón. Él no tenía conocimiento de dragones, pero sabía que eso no podía ser bueno. Entró a hurtadillas al cuarto de Harry Potter de nuevo, apretando los dientes. Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape le habían dicho que protegiera a Harry Potter. Esta era la única orden permitiéndole ir adelante con lo que iba a hacer. Él podría torcer la orden para que significara proteger a Harry Potter de los mismos que le dieran esa órden.

Harry estaba terminando de vestirse después de bañarse cuando Dobby se asomó. Harry lo miró con cautela.

—¿Se encuentra bien el amo Harry Potter? —preguntó el nervioso Dobby.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —contestó Harry con impaciencia—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Esa era la apertura que Dobby necesitaba—. Bueno, haber mago nuevo aquí que es parte dragón, y eso sólo puede haber sido hecho con artes oscuras —dijo Dobby de forma solapada—. Pero ¿qué esperar de magos con Marca Oscura?

—¿Marca oscura? —preguntó Harry, confuso y alarmándose.

—Ser marca de seguidores de quien-no-ser-nombrado. Señores Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape tenerla —terminó Dobby triunfalmente.

—¡No! —gritó Harry con horror. ¿Había sido engañado? No podría soportar que su custodio nuevo hubiera estado engañándolo. Él finalmente tenía a alguien que era _suyo_—. ¡Estas mintiendo, di que no es cierto. Estas mintiendo! —la bestezuela inmunda tenía que estar mintiendo.

Dobby de algún modo no había anticipado que el joven mago reaccionara de esa forma, con tanto dolor. Se sintió horrorizado, y de inmediato empezó sus propios alaridos y a golpearse la cabeza en la muralla.

Severus entró corriendo para encontrarse con Harry sacudiendo al elfo y chillando—: ¡Di que no es verdad!

—¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora? —preguntó Severus con un gruñido.

—¡Él esta diciendo mentiras de usted! —gritó Harry. Eso aguzó rápidamente el interés de Severus. Dobby gimoteó ante los ojos entrecerrados de Snape y se disipó en una neblina.

Severus tomó a Harry de los hombros y le hizo sentarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Harry?

—Él dijo que usted seguía al Señor Oscuro, que tenia una marca oscura —dijo Harry con rapidez.

Severus apretó los dientes. Él había querido contarle a Harry esto a su propia manera. Ahora ese elfo traidor había forzado su mano.

Harry lo miró con confusión cuando él no contestó inmediatamente—. ¿Severus?

Severus colocó una silla delante de él.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí que te explicaría algunas cosas hoy? —Harry asintió aturdido—. Esta es una de las cosas que tenia que contarte. Te acuerdas que te conté que a mi padre no le gustaba la magia, y que me trataba casi de la misma forma que Dursley lo hacia contigo? —Otra cabezadita—. Pues junto con eso, yo sufría de acoso en la escuela, de un tipo peor al que Petunia describió que te pasaba a ti en la escuela. Bueno, tan sólo digamos que yo fui un blanco fácil para Voldemort cuando tenía diecisiete años; todo lo que él tuvo que hacer fue prometerme protección y seguridad. Por supuesto, un marginado como yo además quería forma parte de algo más grande y simplemente pertenecer.

Severus se echó para atrás en su silla, su mente volvió a revivir a repasar los días horribles cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, y no saber como arreglarlo.

—Supe muy pronto que todo estaba mal cuando después de graduarme de Hogwarts y tener mi Maestría en Pociones. El Señor Oscuro me envió a postular a un cargo en Hogwarts, y yo escuché a escondidas a Dumbledore entrevistando a otra profesora —se inclinó hacia Harry—. Tu debes entender que muchos magos no creen en la adivinación, en intentar predecir el futuro.

Harry sonrió—: Tía Petunia y algunas de sus amigas solían tratar de leer las hojas de té y jugaban con cartas de Tarot, pero ellas decían que sólo eran tonterías.

Severus hizo una mueca—. Han existido videntes verdaderas, pero son muy escasas, y aun ellas mismas dicen que es imposible predecir de forma auténtica. De cualquier forma, Dumbledore estaba entrevistando a una mujer llamada Trelawney para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación, y la escuché decir parte de una profecía. Todos sabían que ella era un fraude absoluto y también alcohólica, así que pensé que era hilarante que ella pretendiera tener una visión a mitad de la entrevista. El tabernero me descubrió y me echó afuera, así que se lo conté al Señor Oscuro pensando que lo encontraría divertido. En vez de eso, para mi espanto, lo tomó muy seriamente, y comenzó a cazar a dos familias que cabían en la descripción de esa profecía.

Harry perdió su sonrisa ante esto, tenía miedo de saber a donde iba a llegar.

—Yo ya estaba intentando salirme de eso, así que fui con Dumbledore, esperando que él pudiera salvar a Lily. Yo esperaba ir a Azkaban. A veces pienso que eso hubiese más amable de su parte. En vez de eso, él me envió de vuelta a espiar. Yo hice lo mejor posible por contrarrestar los movimientos del Señor Oscuro, y mantenerla a salvo —los ojos oscuros de Severus buscaron los de Harry—. En verdad intenté detenerlo, pero al final tus padres y tu fueron traicionados por uno de sus propios amigos, y el Señor Oscuro los mató. Yo dejé de ser seguidor de Voldemort hace mucho tiempo atrás —Severus tragó con dificultad—. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

Harry estaba tratando de no llorar para entonces, y se inclinó hacia adelante para aferrarse a su tutor en un abrazo, para sorpresa de Severus. Sus brazos finalmente subieron para devolver el abrazo a Harry sin poder creer que había sido perdonado tan fácilmente. Harry por fin se echó para atrás, sorbiendo lágrimas y Severus le pasó un pañuelo con un floreo que provocó una risita de Harry.

—¿Y el señor Malfoy...? Y Dobby dijo que el mago nuevo es ¿parte dragón y que tenía que ser magia oscura? —Harry miró a su tutor, vacilando.

—Lucius también le ha dado la espalda al Señor Oscuro. Él esta ayudando a protegerte, y eso el Señor Oscuro lo verá como traición; y él no acepta traidores de vuelta, sino que los asesina —Severus sonrió un poco sombrío—. En cuanto al 'mago nuevo'... el dragón Yvane murió anoche y se ofreció de voluntario a que parte suya permaneciera para ayudar al joven Tom, quien estaba teniendo muchas dificultades. Y definitivamente no tuvo nada que ver con las artes oscuras.

—¿Por qué Dobby es tan . . . malicioso con respecto a usted? —preguntó Harry, de nuevo enojado—. No voy a soportar más de esas cosas de él, ahora apenas me siento a salvo con él alrededor.

—No estoy seguro, pero probablemente sea porque su antigua dueña odiaba a Lucius, y por extensión a mi. Un elfo doméstico es influenciado enormemente por eso —Severus suspiró. ¿Qué hacer con un elfo doméstico traicionero?

Severus le pasó a Harry una poción para el dolor de cabeza con un poco de pócima calmante, y luego tomó una él. Al bajar a tomar desayuno el brazo de Severus permaneció sobre los hombros de Harry.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Tom miró arriba y abajo Callejón Diagon con vacilación. Había cambiado bastante, aunque la mayoría de las túnicas y vestidos parecían sólo levemente diferentes. Los niños y adolescentes eran los que lucían ropas diferentes debajo de las túnicas abiertas. Los pantalones de mezclilla no eran comunes en 1940's, y ni aun las chicas muggles usaban pantalones, y ciertamente ninguna bruja en los 40's usaba el tipo el tipo de ropa que ahora estaba viendo.

Lucius y Severus habían decidido hacer un viaje de compras, para ataviarlo, y para conseguir regalos de cumpleaños para Harry y unos pocos atrasados para Dudley.

Un perplejo director Yuan había aparecido en la puerta de Dragonsrest justo antes de salir, con una caja larga y baja—. Yao dice que Yvane le dijo que yo debía obtener uno de los tendones de su corazón para hacer con él una varita para Harry. Yvane dijo que tener un tendón del corazón de un dragón que se considera a sí mismo tu protector es . . . auspicioso.

Tom había visto la mirada fija que Yuan Chang le había dado a Snape, quien había respondido con una inclinación de cabeza. Suponía que Yuan esperaba tener mejores respuestas de él más tarde. Yuan después había mirado con desconcierto a Tom.

Harry había tomado la caja con gentileza—. Gracias, señor.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, era ridícula la forma en que estos dos magos se esforzaban por satisfacer a unos niños. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó la risita de Yvane, sí, él estaba un poco celoso, pero aun así eso iba a echarlos a perder. Draco y Dudley ya iban bien en camino de ser malcriados, y Harry pronto lo sería.

El grupo de magos ingresó bulliciosamente a Madame Malkins, y Tom se vio sujeto a la indignidad de un cambio total de imagen. Cajas y bolsas le fueron dadas a Tinker para que las llevara a su cuarto. Harry y Dudley también obtuvieron un par de nuevas vestimentas.

Fueron hacia la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, ya que Harry estaba seguro que quería una lechuza para su cumpleaños.

Dudley, no obstante, declinó—. No sirvo para hacerme cargo de un animal, quizás más tarde.

Eso era verdad, Severus había tenido que esconder la comida de las lechuzas, ya que Dudley le había dado tanta comida al búho de Severus que este apenas podía volar.

Los niños miraron las lechuzas con ojos brillantes, Draco recordando algunas de las lechuzas de la familia Malfoy. Él tenía un hermoso cárabo que era bastante paciente con sus cuidados despreocupados.

Tom estaba mirando los reptiles con una sonrisa torcida, preguntándose si se atrevería a hablarles. Probablemente pondría a sus carceleros nerviosos.

—_¿Carceleros, Tom? _—preguntó Yvane—. _Aun no eres mayor de edad, no tienes dinero propio, y no has tomado tus EXTASIS(*). Necesitas que ellos sean tus guardianes legales, por un tiempo._

Tom hizo una mueca, y quedó cara a cara con una búho nival joven, que apenas habría echado sus plumas. He aquí una de inusual casta.

—¿Harry, has visto ésta? —interpeló casualmente al trío de compradores.

Los niños habían sido presentados con el joven al desayuno, aunque podía ver que estaban ardiendo de curiosidad. En realidad, él no tenía nada en contra de ellos.

Ellos trotaron hacia allí y la admiraron—. Es hermosa. La quiero, Severus —el ave color nieve también había simpatizado con Harry, y estaba acicalándole el cabello y mordisqueándole los dedos.

Severus se acercó e hizo una mueca ante el precio. Los pedidos de las Reservas ya le habían devuelto el precio de la casa que había comprado, y no había gastado mucho del dinero que ganaba como profesor, ni de los otros encargos de pociones que llenaba durante el verano. Se consideraba adinerado, si bien no se medía contra las bóvedas de los Malfoy. Aun así, Tobias había instruido en él a punta de golpes la idea de acaparar dinero, y era difícil cambiar.

Severus le sonrió a Harry, rehusando que su felicidad al encontrar un buho disminuyera. Obviamente hacían buena pareja—. Un excelente hallazgo, Tom, tienes buen ojo —el muchacho parpadeó ante el cumplido, y después asintió.

La parafernalia para el búho fue adquirida por Lucius, como regalo de parte de Draco y suyo, y Tinker fue convocado de nuevo para llevar las cosas a Dragonsrest.

Severus esperaba no estar agobiando al pobre Tinker. La magia de Dobby ahora estaba atada totalmente a Tinker, y no podría ni hacer ni un movimiento ni hablar sin la aprobación de Tinker, y se encontraba confinado a la cocina y la lavandería, donde esperaban que fuera útil. Tinker había estado indignado ante los insultos a su amo. Severus estaba seguro de que Dobby hubiese preferido tener su cabeza simplemente montada en una pared para cuando Tinker terminara con él.

Ellos se detuvieron en Ollivander, y conmocionaron al pobre hombre—. Nos hemos conocido anteriormente, jovencito. Y sin embargo aquí esta ahora, y sin embargo no es el mismo. Aun sin el dragón custodiando su mente, usted se encuentra ante un camino diferente.

Severus y Lucius se congelaron y escucharon con cuidado. Los niños, afortunadamente, presintieron que debían permanecer muy callados.

Tom le miró con fiereza—. ¿Cuan diferente puedo ser del . . . otro, cuando somos el mismo?

—Ustedes _**eran**_ el mismo, como los gemelos, que vienen del mismo óvulo y provienen de las mismas células, y luego son separados, como ustedes lo fueron. En el momento que usted se separó del otro se volvió diferente. Con el dragón para guiarlo, veo que una persona diferente esta emergiendo —Ollivander se veía un poco tétrico sonriendo de esa forma, pensó Tom.

Ollivander masculló y rebuscó, y finalmente sacó una caja de arriba. Tom pudo sentir la atracción aun antes de abrir la caja, y prácticamente se lanzó hacia la varita. Era celestial sentir su magia despertar de nuevo y fusionarse a su alrededor en un arco iris de colores brillantes. Le sonrió a Ollivander, y decidió que estaba bien para ser un anciano tétrico.

Tom no estaba seguro de haber comprendido totalmente lo que el hombre había dicho, pero Yvane estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Podía ver que Snape y Malfoy luciendo algo engreídos, y suponía que eso era lo que ellos también habían esperado oír.

Ollivander le sonrió—. El fénix que dio la pluma que se encuentra en esa varita de acebo, dio solamente otra; y está en la varita que escogió 'Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado'.

Tom arrugó el ceño, en realidad odiaba escuchar a la gente llamándolo por tales apodos estúpidos. Miró su varita. Podía recordar la antigua, y le gustaba más esta.

Severus se paró adelante con Harry, quien le entregó a Ollivander la caja que le diera Yuan, y explicó la petición de Yvane. Ollivander la abrió y miró el tendón del corazón, y después miró a Tom.

Tom se removió inquieto, y después respondió a la pregunta implícita de Ollivander.

—Yvane dice que ese es su mayor deseo, y que está seguro que su corazón ayudará a resguardar a Harry mejor que cualquier otra parte o pedazo de alguien más, porque él escogió a Harry para tenerlo —Tom miró a Ollivander, esperando que el hombre comprendiera.

Ollivander asintió, por supuesto que comprendía.

—Estará lista en unos pocos días —prometió—. Les mandaré a avisar.

_Flourish y Blotts_ fue saqueado de libros de dragones y cualquier cosa que encontraran de los Fundadores. Severus rechazó unos cuantos con un 'el autor es un idiota' o 'tengo ese si lo buscas bien en mi biblioteca'. Ellos recogieron un catálogo, para ordenar más libros. Tom descubrió un libro acerca de magia de dragones que Yvane dijo que encontraría útil, y Severus pagó por él, contento de que Tom sintiera que podía pedir cosas.

Después almorzaron en _El Caldero Chorreante_. Tom miró a su alrededor y sonrió torcidamente—. Estoy seguro de que las telas de araña en esas esquinas eran las mismas que vi cuando estuve aquí la última vez, en 1943.

Todos se rieron de eso. Lucius y Severus se sintieron aliviados de que Tom parecía estar cooperando, hasta ahora, y que se sintiera lo bastante cómodo como para decir chistes.

Con todo, pretendían tener una charla más seria con él, más tarde.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Ellos apenas habían regresado a Dragonsrest después del almuerzo cuando la alarma se disparó. Otra llamada por flú a Spinner's End. ¿Por qué el Director no podía tomarse un día libre?

Lucius asintió a Severus, y sugirió a los otros que fueran a nadar. Tom pareció desconcertado.

Severus emergió de su ahora más grande laboratorio y dio gracias a Merlín por los elfos domésticos. Ellos habían hecho un trabajo esplendido al renovar la casa. Se veía muy bien, y los muebles conjurados por ellos eran elegantes.

Contestó el flú para encontrar a un radiante Albus.

—¡Hola! Sólo quería saber si a Harry y su primo les gustaría ir donde los Weasley mañana o al día siguiente. A ellos les gustaría hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para él, y quizás que los dos pasaran allí la noche —los ojos de Albus titilaron.

—Me temo que mañana es el funeral de Vernon Dursley, y Dudley va a asistir, y no estoy seguro que Harry encuentre una fiesta apropiada. Planeábamos hacer una pequeña fiesta familiar al día siguiente, para nosotros —Severus apretó los labios.

Los ojos de Albus dejaron de brillar y su sonrisa fue más forzada—. El día después de eso, entonces. Los Weasley tienen varios niños cercanos a la edad de ellos para que jueguen. Ellos son miembros de la Orden y quisieran extender su hospitalidad.

—Muy bien, pero sin pasar allí la noche —dijo Severus llanamente, podía ver que Dumbledore no iba a dejar echar sus planes para atrás.

Albus asintió, él dejaría que los niños Weasley trabajaran en los chicos para conseguir que pasaran allí la noche, y otra noche, y otra... Severus eventualmente preferiría que ellos se quedaran allá, para poder dedicarse a sus deberes verdaderos.

Se despidieron y cerraron los flú.

Severus torció la cara mientras se _Desaparecía_... Weasleys. Eran tolerables de uno y de a dos, pero ellos siempre corrían en... manadas. Había visto a Bill graduarse con alivio; el muchacho siempre estaba buscando una maldición que romper, y casi consiguiendo matarse en numerosas ocasiones. Este año seria el último de Charlie, gracias a Merlín; él era más revoltoso que Bill. Percy era tolerable, cuando menos no era un rompe reglas, e incluso podía preparar una poción con decencia.

Había escuchado que unos gemelos comenzarían este año. Hmmm.

El Director obviamente estaba planeando atraer a Harry y Dudley lejos del aburrido viejo Maestro de Pociones con la promesa de compañeros de juego. Los Weasley no eran lo suficientemente sutiles para no ser obvios. Se rió al arribar a Dragonsrest. Él sabía como hacer pagar a los Weasley por cualquier interferencia.

Ellos iban a necesitar varias pócimas calmantes para cuando él hubiera terminado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota de autora: ¡Más sorpresas!. Jajaja.

_-Cárabo: lechuza de cara blanca y con pintas café, leonada._

_-(*)EXTASIS: Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas._

N.d.T.: Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Cualquier consulta o corrección la recibo encantada.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	21. El Funeral de Vernon

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

Descargos: Una vez más -snif**-** Harry & Sev y amigos no son míos.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: "El Funeral de Vernon"**_

Marge se sentó en una silla plegable de aspecto inestable al lado de la tumba de Vernon, rascando ocasionalmente el monitor de brazalete que la policía le había puesto en el tobillo. Ella bufó ante el agravio. No podía creer que ella estuviera bajo arresto domiciliario, y que su abogado tuviera el descaro de decirle que había tenido _suerte_.

Su abogado había intentado explicarle que cuando le habían conminado a detenerse y fue acusada de conducir bajo influencia del alcohol no debió haber pisado con fuerza el pie del policía hasta romperlo. Por supuesto que el gritar 'toma esto' quizás hizo su trabajo difícil. Y en realidad Ripper había estado tratando de protegerla cuando había dado una mordidita al oficial en el trasero. Ella estaba bastante segura de que habían exagerado el números de puntos que esto había requerido.

Le echó una mirada al oficial de policía joven de aspecto adusto que la había traído al funeral. Su abogado le había dicho que había jalado cada conexión que Marge poseía para hacer que esto sucediera, y que si ella se comportaba mal iba a afrontar más cargos posiblemente. Ella resopló, los oficiales heridos tenían amigos que parecían muy ansiosos por añadir cargos para encarcelarla. ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Ella suspiró, ella solamente se había atrevido a beber un trago pequeñito esta mañana, o quizás dos. Ella había rellenado el primero un poco después del primer sorbo, o dos. De todos modos, ella no estaba ebria. Muchos de sus amigos se habían presentado, aunque no habían sido de mucha ayuda para hacer que quitaran los cargos. Los colegas de Vernon -los muy piojentos- se habían mantenido alejados desde que esas mentiras de abuso infantil y de intento de homicidio se habían filtrado.

El funeral iba a comenzar a las 10 a.m. en punto, y fue precisamente entonces cuando vio llegar a Dudley con un hombre ceñudo de pelo negro y una bonita mujer rubia en una vestido de aspecto curioso. Ella quiso correr y gritarle al hombre y a su pequeña mujerzuela, y quitarles a Dudley. Ella miró al oficial, y éste le devolvió una mirada severa.

Ella escuchó a medias el panegírico, y después se abrió paso a través de la multitud para llegar junto a Dudley.

Severus observó a Marge acercarse con resignación. Él había traído a Rosmerta con ellos para que ella pudiera manejar cualquier lágrima del niño. Ella pareció sentirse complacida de que se lo pidiera, y le había dado palmaditas en el brazo a él, para su confuso desmayo. Ella aparentemente pensaba que él se estaba volviendo blando, cuando la verdad era que no le gustaban las lágrimas.

Marge agarró a Dudley y lo envolvió en un abrazo sofocante—. ¡Dudders! ¿Dónde te tienen secuestrado? ¿Qué han estado haciendo contigo? ¡No eres más que piel y huesos! —El policía se acercó viéndose incómodo.

Severus permitió que prosiguieran los lloriqueos y gimoteos por unos minutos, pero Dudley se estaba viendo cada vez más consternado.

—Señorita Dursley, Dudley ha tenido un día difícil, y realmente ahora necesita regresar a casa —dijo Severus tan llanamente como le fue posible, y estaba bastante orgulloso de no haber sido desdeñoso ni haber comentado en el enorme ataúd que habían usado como siendo un desperdicio de árboles perfectamente buenos.

—¡Él debería estar con su familia! —gritó Marge—. No con alguien a quien Vernon ni yo nunca conocimos antes. Me lo voy a llevar a casa conmigo ahora, usted puede mandar después sus cosas. Él no se va a seguir quedando con ese primo anormal suyo que provocó todo esto.

Los asistentes al funeral que se habían estado retirando se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo. Muchos estarían aquí por curiosidad de todos modos. Severus apretó los dientes y decidió que era demasiada gente para un _Obliviate_; él iba a tener que hacer algo físico. Rosmerta estaba a punto de saltar en su ayuda para salvarlo de cometer una felonía cuando Dudley intervino.

—Tía Marge, ¡NO! Severus esta cuidando muy bien de mi, y mamá le dio a él la custodia hasta que ella este bien. Estoy bien donde me estoy quedando. Aprecio que quieras llevarme contigo, pero me voy a ir con Severus y Rosmerta —Dudley empujó a su tía hacia atrás con firmeza, e intentó secar sus lágrimas y verse un poco más adulto.

Severus aprovechó la oportunidad con su pupilo, y fue a la vuelta de un edificio cercano para Desaparecer. Rosmerta los siguió. Dejando a una estupefacta Marge con el oficial de policía.

Ellos llegaron a Dragonsrest y Dudley se fue a la cama estrechando tres viales contra su pecho. Severus le había dicho que podía tomarse una pócima calmante, para el dolor de cabeza y para dormir sin sueños, pero solamente si lo deseaba.

—Tu tienes que hacerle frente a tu dolor y los problemas con tu padre en algún momento. Estas pociones te darán un respiro si lo necesitas, pero no permitiré que te escondas en ellas o que las uses como una muleta.

Dudley había asentido, pero estaba contento de tenerlas disponibles en este momento. Su cabeza le latía con la presión de tener que rechazar la oferta de la tía Marge. Si solamente pudiera confiarse en ella... pero ella nunca permitiría que Harry se quedara sin reasumir el abuso. Ella probablemente encontraría una manera también de arrebatárselo a su madre. La culpa por el rechazo pesaba en él, de todos modos. Deseaba que su madre lo abrazara. Rosmerta había sido estupenda, pero no era lo mismo.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS  
_

Severus y Rosmerta observaron a Dudley subir las escaleras. La audición de Severus era aguda, y escuchó los corchos al ser extraídos seguidos pronto por un ronquido. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando Rosmerta lo jaló hacia la biblioteca para unos besos.

—Te he extrañado, lo sabes. ¿Crees que vayas a tener una noche libre luego? —preguntó ella sin aliento. Ella sabía que tenía que compartir su tiempo con los niños, pero de seguro podría dejar para ellos un par de horas a la semana.

Ella sentía mucha curiosidad acerca del muchacho nuevo; Severus lo había presentado sencillamente como "Tom" sin apellido. Severus no habría roto el protocolo de esa forma a menos que hubiese algo mayor que encubrir. Ella había estado bastante tiempo cerca de Severus como para reconocer una trama Slytherin. Ella podría sacar más información de él cuando estuvieran solos, y a sus anchas.

—Hmmm —Severus pensó furiosamente con su cerebro obnubilado, él nunca antes había pensado en conseguir una niñera para los chicos. Tinker había sido capaz de supervisarlos por unas horas, pero ahora estaba Tom a considerar. Yvane parecía tenerlo bien controlado, pero el vinculo aun era nuevo—. Intentaré escaparme en unos días. Lucius podría arreglar que se quedaran en la mansión quizás. Los niños querrán ver la Mansión Malfoy e intentar volar de todos modos —Inmediatamente fue recompensado con más besos antes de ella marcharse.

Severus cambió su traje muggle por sus túnicas que antes había transfigurado. Arrojó la pesada sobretunica sobre una silla, y luego la pesada chaqueta abotonada. La camisa blanca y pantalones negros serian suficientes para un día tan caluroso; él iba a necesitar encantamientos refrescantes de seguir así. Llamó a Tinker, quien le dijo que todos estaban en la piscina y que él estaba a punto de llevarles allí el almuerzo.

—Dudley esta durmiendo arriba. El funeral de su padre lo perturbó; haznos saber si él nos necesita —Severus observó el cabeceo ansioso de Tinker con afecto. Después de los problemas con Dobby, sentía una nueva apreciación por un buen elfo—. Gracias, Tinker, es bueno saber que cuento contigo —Tinker desapareció con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, y Severus se fue caminando hasta la piscina.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Tom observó a Severus caminar atravesando el prado hacia ellos. Venir a la piscina ayer con Malfoy y el trío de niños había sido diferente. Él no había tenido experiencia con albercas antes. Había realizado una vez un viaje con el orfanato a la orilla del mar que había terminado... bueno, mal.

Tom había entrado a la piscina vacilante, y seguido las exuberantes instrucciones. Descubrió que flotar era algo bastante fácil que dominar, y Draco le había enseñado las pocas brazadas con que él se las había arreglado con torpeza. Tom había observado con cautela a Malfoy, esperando una risa despreciativa. Sin embargo, Lucius se había puesto a leer con concentración, y a sorber una bebida. Ninguno de los niños eran nadadores expertos, y Harry aun estaba en el estado de nadar a lo perrito. Todos sólo parecían disfrutar jugando, y su falta de habilidad para nadar fue apenas notada.

Hoy día había trabajado en sus brazadas, y había saltado un par de veces para refrescarse. También había traído unos libros para leer acerca de la magia de los dragones, donde Yvane había hecho hincapié en algunos pasajes. Yvane no había sofocado su sed de conocimiento. El dragón le había explicado que mucho de lo que ellos sabían era en forma de memoria, pero él aun la quería, recordaba el mundo que Yvane le había mostrado brevemente y él quería eso. Para su sorpresa, Yvane tenía memorias de los Fundadores, pasadas de otro dragón.

Él estaba determinado a escribir algunas de esas memorias; especialmente quería ver la memoria de Salazar Slytherin. Saber que él tenía tan ilustre ancestro fue uno de los pocos incrementos que su auto-estima había tenido, así que verlo en una memoria seria un verdadero deleite.

Tom se dio cuenta que Severus había regresado del funeral muggle e hizo una mueca. Harry y Draco le habían contado la historia abreviada de la huida de Harry y Dudley hacia Severus después que Vernon Dursley le había disparado a su esposa. Él estaba choqueado, y había querido decir con desdén que no podía esperarse nada mejor de un muggle asqueroso. Yvane había tenido que contenerlo un poco.

—_Y aun así la madre muggle de Dudley se puso delante de la bala para salvarlos. Al ser un Slytherin espero que te des cuenta que las cosas no son tan blancas y negras. Hay magos buenos y malos, y muggles buenos y malos. Es mejor no decir nada acerca de los muggles, de momento, Dudley tuvo padres muggles y la madre de Harry era hija nacida de muggles._

Tom bufó, estaba empezando a aprender a odiar cuando Yvane insistía en ser lógico y razonable.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Severus se sentó en una silla cerca de Lucius—. Bueno, ya terminamos con el funeral. Dudley manejó a su tía bastante bien, aunque eso le ha pesado un poco.

Lucius alzó una ceja—. ¿Debo tomar eso como que esta durmiendo con unos cuantos frascos de pociones en el cuerpo? —ante la cabezadita de Severus continuó—. Probablemente sea lo mejor, él es demasiado joven para lidiar con eso.

Tinker apareció con la comida y Harry y Draco cayeron sobre ella como lobos hambrientos. Lucius y Severus esperaban que dejaran unas cuantas migajas.

—¿Tienes algún plan para mañana, Severus? —preguntó Lucius, convocando un emparedado y un plato, antes que pelear por el con los chicos.

—Voy a realizar mañana la fiesta en Spinner's End —Severus hizo una mueca ante la sorpresa de Lucius—. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore va a hacer una 'aparición sorpresa'. Y tendremos que estar allí. Voy a ir esta noche para asegurarme de que parezca que vive gente allí. Dobby ahora esta terminando el jardín bajo la dirección de Tinker. Si me equivoco, no pasará nada, pero si él acude lo desviaremos por un tiempo más. Vas a tener que asegurarte que Draco no mencione para nada la Reserva —Lucius asintió, impresionado de nuevo con las dotes de planeación de Severus.

Lucius tosió delicadamente para obtener la atención de Severus.

—Oh, y chequee con Yvane, y _**fue**_ difícil explicarlo sin contarle a Tom demasiado, pero podremos aplicar las protecciones usando a Dudley. Estas no le causaran problemas a Tom, porque él no es Lord Voldemort aun, y él no profirió la maldición que mató a Lily Potter, así que las salvaguardas no se aplican a él. Tom adivina un poco la verdad acerca de Harry por lo poco que hemos dicho, pero tu necesitaras contarle pronto el resto. Yvane le dijo a Tom que esta dejando las explicaciones acerca de tus pupilos a ti, pero Tom no puede ser diferido por más tiempo.

Lucius eventualmente logro sacar a Draco de la piscina y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, recordándole a Draco que la fiesta seria mañana, y que vería entonces a sus amigos.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

La cena terminó y Severus sentó a Dudley y Harry para hablar con ellos—. Dumbledore ha arreglado que pasado mañana ustedes dos visiten a una familia de magos. Arthur y Molly Weasley son miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y son leales a él.

Harry frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de querer conocer a alguien que ayudaba a Dumbledore, aun si ellos creían ser los buenos.

—Ellos tienen siete hijos, algunos de ellos son cercanos a su edad. Dumbledore ya ha mencionado que quiere que ustedes se queden con ellos, o que inclusive si Petunia moría que ustedes vivieran con ellos. Estoy adivinando que él quiere ponerles un cebo para que ustedes quieran dejar de vivir conmigo ofreciéndoles compañeros de juegos y un montón de diversión —Severus estuvo complacido al ver la rebelión en ambos rostros.

—Esto no quiere decir que ustedes _no puedan_ divertirse mientras están allí, pero necesitarán estar en guardia. No dejen que les convenzan de pasar allí la noche, les aseguro que nunca podrán regresar si lo hacen, ellos encontraran una forma de retenerles —Harry pareció alarmado ante esto, pero a Severus no le importó, era mejor tenerlos prevenidos—. Y, como pasó con Dobby no escuchen ninguna historia sin preguntarme a mi por mi lado de la historia.

Ellos asintieron y Harry le contó a Dudley acerca del cuento de Dobby con respecto a Severus. Dudley odiaba a los chivatos.

—Soy un profesor estricto en la escuela, y la mayoría de mis estudiantes me detestan por ello. Ya les dije lo fácil que resulta causar explosiones mientras estaban en mi laboratorio, y lo fácil que pueden resultar heridos ustedes. Yo no permito ningún desorden en mi clase en la escuela, así que van a escuchar que soy el profesor más desagradable del colegio —explicó Severus provocando las sonrisas burlonas de Harry y Dudley. Severus les había contado historias excitantes acerca de explosiones que causaban que todos se volvieran rosa, o balbucieran secretos. Por supuesto, también les había contado de fatalidades y casi tragedias.

—Asimismo necesito que no digan nada acerca de la Reserva, Dumbledore cree que estamos en Spinner's End, y necesito que siga así por el mayor tiempo posible. Si se aparece Dumbledore mañana en la fiesta, es probable que se entere que son amigos de Draco y estará más ansioso aun de presentarlos con los Weasley. La animosidad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy es de casi proporciones legendarias —Severus esperaba que ellos pudieron absorberlo todo sin cuestionar demasiado—. Y por supuesto, no deben mencionar a Tom bajo _**ningún**_ contexto.

Los niños asintieron con seriedad, pero ya se estaban viendo con los ojos algo nublados por el exceso de información—. Yo voy a estar allí también, aunque probablemente Dumbledore trate de mantenerme apartado, o demasiado distraído para darme cuenta de lo que sea que se trae entre manos —con una risita contenida les hizo señas a los niños a que fueran a acostarse, para su alivio.

Se dio vuelta hacia Tom, quien había estado escuchándolo todo con atención.

—¿Infiero que el profesor Dumbledore es el mismo entrometido de siempre, entonces?

Severus vaciló—. Comprendo que por las conversaciones que has escuchado, estés pensando que estamos en contra de Albus Dumbledore. Pero Lucius y yo queremos lo mismo que él: derrotar al Señor Oscuro, a Voldemort —Severus sostuvo la mirada en los ojos incrédulos de Tom—. Dumbledore tiene una forma de hacerlo con la que no estamos de acuerdo totalmente, así que nosotros estamos . . . trabajando alrededor de sus planes, sin importar lo mucho que él posiblemente objete nuestros métodos.

—Malfoy habló con Yvane acerca de unas protecciones, y mencionó a . . . Voldemort —Tom lanzó el guante, esperando una reacción.

Severus miró a Tom, esperando que Yvane lo tuviera en verdad controlado en caso que decidiera intentar escaparse. Así que comenzó a contarle lo que sabía de los Horrocruxes, de los cinco que él había hecho, y del sexto que había sido interrumpido, de la guerra de los sangre-pura versus los nacidos de muggles que se había desarrollado con una perversidad sin paralelo. De Lucius y Severus uniéndose, las atrocidades que ellos habían presenciado y el incremento de la locura de Voldemort. La profecía y el rol de Severus en ella fue narrada, y, finalmente, la derrota de Voldemort por el sacrificio mágico de Lily para proteger a Harry.

Tom escuchó todo silencioso como una tumba, su rostro volviéndose más pálido y sus ojos más atormentados a cada momento. Al final de la historia de Severus, Tom había saltado para ponerse de pie y corrido al baño más cercano. Severus pudo escuchar mientra vomitaba violentamente, y después como Tom se echaba agua en la cara. Después regresó tambaleándose al estudio y se dejó caer en un sofá.

Severus lo miró y pensó 'oh, que rayos' y convocó una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos. Escanció un vaso para cada uno y le entregó uno a Tom. Tom se ahogó y tosió al beber un trago y susurró un 'gracias' a Severus. Severus esperó pacientemente.

Tom finalmente levantó la vista hacia Severus.

—Yo no...yo no quiero volverme esa . . . criatura que describiste. No sé cómo pudo haber sucedido . . . eso nunca figuró en nada de lo que hubiera planeado. A mi no me gustan los muggles, por lo de mi padre . . . y otros en el orfanato, pero . . . lo que describiste... Eso no es lo que yo quiero —Tom se veía en verdad miserable.

—_Quizás sea mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí _—la voz calmada de Yvane pudo ser oída por ambos magos.

Tom asintió y se fue tambaleando a la cama. Él sabía que Severus no estaba mintiendo, Yvane se lo hubiera dicho.

—_Sí, lo hubiese hecho. No permitiré que intenten engañarte, ni siquiera ellos._

Tom se fue quedando dormido aun rumiando acerca de lo lejos que Lord Voldemort se había extraviado de su plan vago de convertirse en un poder dentro del mundo mágico. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más fácil el pensar en Voldemort como una persona diferente. Lord Voldemort había sido tan sólo una idea que él había tenido, y tras la historia que había escuchado, alguien en que ya no deseaba convertirse.

Yvane veló sobre Tom mientras se iba quedando dormido, satisfecho por como el joven había reaccionado a la historia de Severus. Había sido un riesgo. Él sencillamente podría haber usado el relato como un plan fallido para 'como hacer mejor la guerra esta vez'. En vez de eso, había rechazado totalmente la idea de Voldemort. Excelente.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

El cumpleaños de Harry llegó y Severus tuvo lista la casa de Spinner's End como si viviera allí un solterón y dos pequeños rufianes. Severus había estado renuente de excluir a Tom, pero no podía permitir que Dumbledore lo descubriera en este momento. Tom se había reído de la incomodidad de Severus por 'dejarlo fuera'. En realidad, Tom apreciaba la confianza que le mostraban dejándolo allí con solo un elfo doméstico. Él sabía que los dos slytherin habían discutido en extenso de esto.

—Yvane me ha prometido un incentivo. Él va a enseñarme un recuerdo. Será como ver una memoria en un pensadero. Esta es de los tiempos de los Fundadores, y me prometió que Salazar Slytherin estará allí —Tom alardeó triunfante.

—¿Quéeeee? —Lucius se quejó lastimeramente. Severus también parecía sentir dolor literal de los celos.

—Morgana, ¿en serio? —preguntó Draco con interés—. ¿Y nos lo vas a mostrar? —Los adultos parecieron tan ansiosos por la respuesta como los niños.

—Bueeeno —Tom contestó con burla—, si el señor Malfoy tiene un pensadero de repuesto que pueda entregarme, probablemente pueda colocar allí el recuerdo. Yvane dice que no es familiar con ellos, pero cree que podría funcionar, aun cuando se trata de una memoria de una memoria de una memoria.

Lucius se vio complicado, los pensaderos eran difíciles de obtener y eran caros, pero en efecto tenía uno extra del que podría prescindir. Asintió con resignación; _en serio_ quería ver esa memoria.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Ellos fueron vía flú a Spinner's End, y miraron a su alrededor. Severus había traído muchas cosas de Dudley y Harry de Privet Drive y estaban desparramadas por los cuartos que supuestamente ocupaban los chicos. Él duplicó un montón de sus libros para poner en la pequeña biblioteca, y Tinker había traído comida. Si Dumbledore no husmeaba demasiado seria creíble.

Fueron hacia el ahora bello jardín trasero, donde iban a hacer la fiesta. Para sorpresa de Harry, había varios presentes en una mesa separada_—_. Pero ya me dieron a Hedwig, y las cosas para ella.

—Bueno, hay unas pocas cosas más que quiero que tengas —dijo Severus.

El trío de niños había traído algunos juegos, y pronto anduvieron alborotando por el jardín, cuando, como esperaban, el flú se escuchó. Lucius y Severus sonrieron, Dumbledore había llegado a tiempo.

Severus fue hacia el flú, y lo abrió para que Albus ingresara sacudiendo cenizas de una túnica color amarillo canario con lunas y estrellas que centelleaban—. Esperaba desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, Severus —el viejo hechicero mostró un regalo.

—Estamos en el jardín de atrás —Severus le condujo a la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Excelente trabajo con la casa, Severus, estabas necesitando tener más espacio —dijo Albus con aprobación.

—Gracias, los elfos hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, pero ha resultado bien —contestó Severus, guiándolo a una silla.

Dumbledore se sentó lentamente, viéndose repentinamente cauteloso al darse cuenta que Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado frente a él. Miró a los tres niños jugando con una pelota y vio entre ellos asimismo una cabeza platinada. Él sabía que Severus mantenía lazos de amistad con Lucius Malfoy y había insistido por muchos meses que Malfoy ya no creía en Voldemort, pero ¿esto no seria demasiado arriesgado?

Los niños fueron convocados y presentados a Dumbledore. Él estrechó las manos con todos ellos y suspiró. Él había esperado que Harry fuera más . . . abierto y amistoso. Todos se sentaron, y Harry se ubicó cuidadosamente cerca de Severus y lejos del Director. Tinker hizo aparecer los platos con comida en frente de ellos, y Albus se quedó pensando en la presencia de los Malfoy mientras comían. Observó cuidadosamente como Harry soplaba las velitas y le sonreía a Severus.

Su corazón se hundió un poco. Harry ya estaba encariñado con Severus, entonces. Y por la rebelión menor de Snape, él ya era devoto del chico. Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde, él vería que los Weasley atrajeran al niño en su seno.

Harry abrió los presentes con alegría, y agradeció a Dumbledore educadamente por la capa con un dragón en ella. Albus no estaba seguro de que había causado tanta diversión entre los niños, y aun un par de sonrisas torcidas de Lucius y Severus.

Los niños volvieron a sus juegos, ahora con la adición de una snitch de práctica que Severus había hechizado para no que saliera del jardín.

—¿Se estará preguntando por qué Lucius esta aquí, Director? —Severus fue directo al grano, para asombro de Albus. Ante el lento asentimiento de Albus, él continuó—. Le dije que Lucius ya no sigue al Señor Oscuro —ante la ceja elevada del Albus, los dos hombres se rieron ahogadamente, él hacia eso casi tan bien como un slytherin.

Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante—. Yo traje cierta copa que una vez le perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff —se echó para atrás con satisfacción al ver el shock del Director.

—Hemos encontrado un modo de destruirlos: con fuego demoníaco —dijo Severus—. Lucius me ayudará a destruir este; y guardaré la memoria para mostrársela en el pensadero para que vea como resultó.

Albus asintió pensativamente, intentando encontrar el truco en ello. Al destruir un Horrocrux, Lucius hacia imposible su retorno junto a Voldemort. Voldemort _nunca_ perdonaba. Y hacer esto... le significaría enfrentar la muerte más horripilante que se le pudiera ocurrir al señor oscuro.

Severus entonces había estado en lo correcto.

Maldición.

Le dio la bienvenida a Malfoy con resignación. No seria tan malo, Severus tendría el mayor contacto con él. Y al sustraerlo de Voldemort, estarían cortando su mayor linea de abastecimiento. Se alegró ante ese pensamiento. Draco parecía un buen muchacho, y parecía no tener problemas para jugar con un nacido de muggles y un mestizo, así que quizás la cadena de prejuicios podría detenerse aquí con los Malfoy, y eso sólo podría resultar en algo bueno.

Se despidió de todos, y antes de entrar al flú se dio vuelta hacia Severus—. Muy buen trabajo, mi muchacho, estabas en lo correcto y me alegro de eso. Te veré mañana donde los Weasley.

Severus se quedó mirando el fuego por unos minutos. Le disgustaba engañar a su mentor, pero el viejo carcamal no le había dejado otra opción. Suspiró, además, todo esto era por Harry, se recordó. Y su conciencia inmediatamente dejó de molestarle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

autora: los Wealeys en la próxima entrega.

N.d.T: Con respecto de la edad de los gemelos, al parecer por detalles de la trama han sido rebajados de edad. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	22. La Madriguera

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: "La Madriguera"**_

Yvane estaba trabajando en incrementar los escudos de Oclumancia de Tom y su Legilimancia. Era necesario que fuera realmente bueno en ellos para observar en la memoria de un dragón para aprender de este. Ayudaba por supuesto que Yvane estuviera adentro de la mente de Tom. Pero allí era una entidad separada y atraer a Tom dentro de su conocimiento y memorias podría resultar peligroso si Tom no podía mantener el control. Otros que no habían estado preparados para hacerlo se habían perdido a sí mismos en el mundo de la memoria de un dragón y nunca encontrado su camino de regreso.

Yvane cuidadosamente jaló a Tom dentro de los recuerdos del dragón Margento.

Yvane había sido un dragón muy joven cuando había sido tomado bajo el ala de Margento, un Escarlata Británico muy anciano. Yvane aun no había conocido a su primer jinete, y sentía mero desdén por los débiles humanos. Los Escarlata Británicos era sumamente raros en el 1400 cuando se habían encontrado, y Margento era muy anciano, tenía más de cinco centurias de edad.

Los Escarlatas eran los más pequeños de las razas de dragones, pero también los más obstinados. Una vez que ellos reclamaban un lugar, solamente la muerte podía removerlos. No obstante, a veces podían ser persuadidos a compartir un área, y Margento había fijado su guarida en lo que ahora era conocido como El Bosque Prohibido, así que había tenido que aprender a compartir... con centauros, unicornios, y humanos.

Aun se encontraba en esa guarida cuando Yvane había pedido ser su aprendiz. Los dragones jóvenes tendían a ir de dragón viejo en dragón viejo, permaneciendo con ellos unos pocos años, aprendiendo lo que ellos sabían y le eran entregadas memorias consideradas importantes. Ese era uno de los principios por los que vivían los dragones, custodiar las memorias que portaban, y el traspaso de ellas a otros para que las memorias y el conocimiento no perecieran.

~.~

Margento había tenido solamente un siglo de edad al descubrir su guarida en el Bosque Prohibido, y esto alarmó al cercano Colegio Hogwarts. Margento había estado de luto por su jinete recientemente fallecido. En ese entonces no había reservas de dragones, pero aun así los jinetes tendían a permanecer juntos, usualmente en las montañas. De repente algún muggle o mago aventurero decidía encontrar fama y/o fortuna yendo a pelear con un dragón o su jinete. El jinete de Margento había muerto en una de esas luchas, y el ganador había descubierto para su desmayo que no existía ningún tesoro de joyas ni oro que reclamar.

Margento no tenía la intención de usar el Colegio como coto de caza, pero los Fundadores no tenía forma de saberlo, así que Margento había observado con resignación como los cuatro fundadores y varios profesores se aproximaban hasta el pie de la colina en que se encontraba su cueva.

—Te estoy diciendo, Rowena, que necesitamos venir en la noche, aturdirlo y matarlo —susurraba Godric furiosamente.

—No hay necesidad de matarlo —decía Helga con paciencia—. Tengo un primo que es jinete de dragón, y dice que ellos son muy inteligentes, y que podemos lograr un acuerdo con ellos.

—Tener un dragón cerca podría ser beneficioso para mantener alejados a los muggles. A menos que viniera un caballero buscando fama y decidiera intentar matarlo —dijo otro hombre con tono aburrido.

—Sí, Salazar, tenerlo cerca podría ser una espada de doble filo —contestó Rowena—, pero he escuchado que los dragones viejos poseen un enorme conocimiento y son sabios, deberíamos intentar hacer la paz con él —Rowena asintió a Helga, quien le contestó con otro asentimiento igual de enfático.

Godric pareció descontento por haber sido vencido por los otros, y Salazar lució ufano por ello. Los cuatro atravesaron densos arbustos para encontrarse más cerca de Margento. Todos palidecieron y Godric agarró su espada. Margento se permitió un risa mental que todos pudieron escuchar.

Rowena pareció intrigada ante esto, Helga sonrió, y Salazar levantó una ceja, pero Godric pareció ofendido.

Helga se adelantó, al hacer una reverencia su largo cabello rubio se fue hacia adelante—. _Saludos, Lord Dragón, hemos venido buscando hacer la paz contigo _—aparentemente Helga era eficiente en Legilimancia, para sorpresa de Tom.

—_Saludos, joven bruja, no tengo deseos de hacer guerra contigo ni ingerir a ninguno de los humanos en su castillo _—contestó Margento con amabilidad.

Helga y él lograron hacer un acuerdo para que él se mantuviera apartado del castillo, y que los del colegio no vinieran a molestarlo. Rowena quería conversar con Margento, pero no tenía habilidad con Legilimancia. Helga ofreció su asistencia si los otros deseaban hablar con él. Salazar sabía algo de Legilimancia, y dijo que él regresaría cuando fuera mejor su habilidad.

La memoria terminaba con los cuatro retirándose.

~.~

Tom se retiró también, jadeando con el esfuerzo. Había sido fácil quedar tan inmerso en la memoria que olvidabas mantenerte separado de ella lo suficiente para saber que necesitabas retirarte de ella. Tom podía ver la trampa en las memorias de los dragones, y él no volvería a cometer el mismo error en el futuro.

—_Así es, Tom. Es difícil explicarle el problema a los humanos, tu tienes que enseñárselo en la experiencia, y entonces puede ser demasiado tarde —_dijo Yvane.

Tom se echó atrás en su asiento. Iba a necesitar poner esta memoria en el pensadero para Malfoy, Snape y los niños. Pero no ahora; una siesta seria lo mejor.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS  
_

La mañana siguiente encontró a Tom entregando botellitas con copias de la memoria a Snape y Malfoy para que las conservaran. Ellos aceptaron las botellitas con regocijo. Tom fue con Lucius a la Mansión Malfoy a escarbar en su librería en busca de libros de Legilimancia y otras magias mentales. Lucius lo jaló por el flú con presteza, deseando ver la memoria tan pronto como fuera posible.

Severus maldijo, él debería esperar hasta después del espectáculo Weasley para poder verla. Él tenía su propio pensadero en el gabinete sellado de la biblioteca. Se alegraba que Tom hubiese conseguido birlarle uno a Lucius; con la forma de enseñar del dragón usando memorias, un pensadero seria invaluable.

Severus colocó cuidadosamente la ampolla con la memoria etiquetada en un cajón en su gabinete para resguardarla. Él sonrió, con suerte pronto tendría allí más memorias. Lucius y él esperaban que Yvane tuviera más recuerdos interesante de Salazar y los otros Fundadores. Esta había sido una ganancia inesperada.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Después del desayuno, Dudley y Harry una vez más fueron a Spinner's End. Severus puso más libros copiados en la pequeña biblioteca, que ya empezaba a verse más normal. Él y los otros fueron por la casa añadiendo toques para hacerla ver más hogareña. Pronto, hubo una llamada en el flú.

Dumbledore lo abrió desde los Weasley y pasó a través de la chimenea.

—¿Todo listo entonces? —preguntó. Ante sus asentimientos, hizo a Severus a un lado—. En realidad debería desatar antes la magia de Dudley.

La sonrisa de Severus fue un poco irritante—. Oh, no te preocupes. Lucius y yo lo deshicimos —observó que los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaban con sobresalto.

La novedad de que ellos habían deshecho un hechizo de Albus Dumbledore sin ayuda era una sorpresa desagradable. Albus se recuperó con aplomo y asintió.

A continuación, fueron a través del flú para conocer a los Weasley.

Severus se preparó para la arremetida.

Arthur los saludó con un_—_. Bienvenidos a la Madriguera.

Molly, por supuesto, abrazó al par de niños como si tuviesen dos años de edad en vez de diez, y los arrastró a la cocina donde la prole Weasley aun estaba comiendo.

Dudley y Harry declinaron comer más. Dudley ciertamente no necesitaba alimentarse más y Harry estaba en su peso, gracias a todas las pociones nutritivas. Severus miró críticamente a Harry, él había crecido un par de pulgadas, y esperaba que fuera un poco más antes de que terminara el verano.

Arthur presentó a los seis muchachos y una niña a Dudley y Harry. Severus se sorprendió al ver que Bill estaba de visita, pero suponía que estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para intentar enganchar a Harry.

La tropa completa se reunió alrededor de ellos, todos hablando a la vez, y fueron afuera a jugar a Merlín-sabe-que. A Dudley no le afectó, él estaba acostumbrado a ser parte de una pandilla. En cambio, Harry claramente se sentía incómodo y sus ojos volaron a Severus con una súplica ansiosa.

—Esperen —dijo Severus con brusquedad, ocasionando que los nueve se detuvieran intrigados—. Necesito hablar con Harry, ustedes sigan y él los seguirá en un momento.

Hubo toda suerte de ceños fruncidos, pero todos fueron al exterior llevándose con ellos a Dudley. Arthur los siguió, disparando preguntas a Dudley acerca de los muggles.

Harry fue hacia su tutor con alivio—. Son_ tantos_, Severus —susurró—. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tener a Dudley y Draco alrededor esta bien, son sólo dos y si voy a leer un libro por un rato solo, a ellos no les importa.

—¿Un poco abrumado, Harry? —Severus hizo una mueca y Harry asintió—. Estaré cerca si me necesitas. Si te sientes incómodo, siéntete libre de hacerme compañía por un rato; soy bueno asustando niños.

Harry se rió—. Tendré eso en cuenta.

—Anda y únete a ellos, saldré en unos minutos —Severus lo hizo salir y se volteó hacia Dumbledore, quien había estado escuchando pensativo.

Molly se había sentido confundida ante esto. ¿Qué había hecho a Harry tan asustadizo, acaso Snape le había dicho que no se juntara con ellos? ¿Había sido castigado? Bill y Charlie decían que Snape era adepto a castigos interminables.

—En serio, profesor Snape, permita que Harry y su primo disfruten. Son tan sólo unos chiquillos; ellos necesitan estar entre los de su propia edad —Molly armó un alboroto mientras ondeaba su varita para limpiar la mesa y hacer que los platos se lavaran solos.

Severus le dio una mirada fija a Molly, así que ya estábamos empezando—. Le aseguro que Harry y Dudley, 'el primo' tiene nombre para que sepa, han estado teniendo toda la diversión posible desde que llegaron a mi puerta. Simplemente Harry esta desacostumbrado a tanta gente.

Molly se ruborizó, qué 'diversión' iban a tener. Snape era un profesor de escuela soltero, ¿qué sabría él de diversión? Albus les había contado del descenso de Vernon a la locura, y que él había tratado mal al pobrecito Harry y luego disparado a la pobre Petunia. Era bueno por parte de Snape haberlos ayudado a escapar, ella lo concedía, pero él debería entregar la custodia legal a otros ahora. Albus decía que estaba siendo difícil acerca de ello, queriendo mantener el control de Harry el resto del verano, hasta que Petunia estuviera bien y saliera del hospital.

—Bueno, ellos necesitan estar con otros niños. Mis muchachos pueden ocuparse de que disfruten el resto del verano, sabe —reafirmó Molly, y marchó hacia el jardín a reunir algunas verduras.

Severus miró con rudeza su espalda que se retiraba, la arpía insufrible. Luego siguió el rastro de gritos infantiles que venían desde el campo atravesando el sendero. Dumbledore caminó quietamente junto al maestro de pociones.

Albus estaba comenzando a pensar que no había pensado muy bien en esto. Al ver a Harry jugar con Dudley y Draco, él había pensado que saltaría ante la idea de estar con los Weasley. La ansiedad de Harry no le había pasado desapercibida, y la conversación que había oído le hacia encogerse. Dudley podría estar bien en medio de una multitud, pero Harry claramente nunca se sentiría cómodo con una familia escandalosa como los Weasley.

Ellos llegaron hasta la cancha casera de quidditch, donde Bill y Charlie presumían las últimas maniobras en sus escobas. Dudley y Harry estaban mirando ávidamente. Ver las fotos en el álbum de Lily había sido una cosa, observar a los magos volando en escobas de cerca era otra.

Severus suspiró, él sabía que los chicos estaban ansiosos por aprender a volar. Dudley podría, no lo dudaba, convertirse en un preciado Golpeador en cualquier equipo que se uniera. El padre de Harry había sido un Cazador notable, y probablemente Harry seria un excelente volador. Lily había adorado el quidditch, y gritaba hasta quedar ronca en cada partido. Sin embargo, ella detestaba volar; no confiaba en las escobas y odiaba las alturas. Harry no parecía tener la misma dificultad.

Harry y Dudley observaban volar con fascinación. Harry tenía ganas de estar en el cielo con los otros. Severus le había prometido que podrían unirse a Draco en sus lecciones de vuelo. Ellos sabían que los estudiantes no podían postular a los equipos de las casas hasta el segundo año, pero aun así esperaban ser lo bastante buenos al volar para conseguir entrar de inmediato a un equipo.

Ron estaba parado junto a Harry. Se había sentido extasiado de ser presentado a el Niño-Que-Vivió. Cuando sus padres le habían dicho que el par iba a venir de visita él había quedado mudo. Todos habían escuchado como el Director Dumbledore había explicado que Harry se había convertido en pupilo de Snape porque el muggle Vernon lo había maltratado. Dijo que Snape estaba haciendo un buen trabajo (¡como si fuera cierto!), pero que Snape tenía otras obligaciones y que los dos niños probablemente tendrían que ir con otros. Para su alegría, sus padres de inmediato se habían ofrecido para aceptarlos el resto del verano. Dumbledore había dicho que Severus no quería a renunciar a su responsabilidad con los chicos, por haberle prometido a la tía que él se encargaría de ellos.

Ron había resoplado, su padre había dicho que era admirable que Snape quisiera cumplir su promesa, pero su mamá había hablado en extenso acerca de lo poco apto que era. Se sonrió al acordarse. Él estaba seguro de que Harry y su primo preferirían quedarse en La Madriguera.

Ron vio que Harry daba una mirada a su guardián cuando este llegó a la cancha—. No te preocupes, Dumbledore hará que el cretino grasiento te deje volar.

Harry había estado desconfiado de las preguntas numerosas de Ron, y cuando había pedido ver su cicatriz. A él no le gustaba lo insultante de algunas de sus preguntas. ¿En serio pensaba que Severus no los alimentaba, o que no los dejaba salir de sus habitaciones? Y ¿probar pociones en ellos, en serio? Ahora su sangre empezó a bullir al escuchar la horrible descripción de su tutor. Harry rara vez se permitía demostrar su temperamento en Privet Drive, pero ahora tenía a Severus. Y Severus nunca dejaría pasar tal insulto.

—¿A quién te refieres, Ron? —la voz de Harry era de hielo, y sus ojos verdes brillaron con furia.

Ron estaba confundido, él había escuchado a sus hermanos mayores referir así del profesor con tanta frecuencia que casi se olvidó que era un insulto, ¿y por qué le importaba a Harry? De seguro que no podía _agradarle_—. Bien, ¿acaso el murciélago horrible no dijo que no podías volar?

—Si él dijera que no, tendría una buena razón para ello —la voz de Harry aun era glacial—. Y no me gusta que lo insultes, tu nunca lo habías visto antes, así que ¿por qué le dices así?

—Bill y Charlie dicen que él es horrible, y escuché que él anda con Lucius Malfoy. Él y _**sus**_ amigos son todos magos oscuros —murmuró Ron.

—De hecho, yo soy amigo de Draco Malfoy, él es muy simpático, y no anda insultando a mi tutor —siseó Harry.

Dudley estaba a espaldas de Harry, pero sólo captó parte de la conversación. Percy también se había acercado; él no estaba seguro de querer dos niños más en la casa atiborrada hasta casi romperse, aun si uno de ellos era Harry Potter. Pero estaba tan confundido como Ron. Él sabía que el profesor Snape podría ser el docente más malvado en Hogwarts, pero que cuidaba bien de sus Slytherin, así que era probable fuera cuidadoso con sus pupilos. No estaba seguro de haber oído acerca de los Malfoy, pero ese no era asunto suyo, ¿o si?

—Ron, el profesor Snape es un buen tutor para ellos, y tu sabes mejor que andar hablando mal de un adulto, mamá va a tener que lavarte la boca —lo amonestó Percy.

Ron miró a Percy con enojo—. ¿Vas a acusarme, Percy, tu enorme chupamedias?

Percy hizo una mueca, él estaba conciente que su familia no lo comprendía, y que se burlaban de su necesidad de orden.

Ron se volteó hacia Harry, pero Harry ya se había ido con Severus.

Dumbledore había observado lo ocurrido, y aunque no había podido escuchar lo dicho, asumió correctamente que Ron había metido la pata. Por suerte, pensó, Charlie y Bill habían aterrizado y Dudley y Harry fueron a dar un vistazo a las escobas. Y pronto ellos se las estaban pasando.

Bill, claro, le sonrió a Severus desafiándolo, esperando a que él objetara. Severus ni se inmutó; Bill, seguro, pensaba que forzándolo a interferir lo convertiría en el 'el malo' y que sus pupilos lo resentirían.

Severus se acercó—. William, estoy seguro que tu estas conciente que Harry y Dudley fueron criados por muggles y que nunca habían visto una escoba voladora antes, así que solamente poniendo una en sus manos es bastante tonto —Bill quedó desconcertado. Seguramente se esperaba que Severus gritara que no, y que los chicos se quejaran y él quedaría de 'malo'.

Antes de que Bill se recobrara, Severus se volteó hacia Harry y Dudley—. Estoy seguro de que ellos pueden montar con ustedes dos detrás para dar una vuelta —los dos asintieron felices ante la desilusión de Charlie y Bill, y después se llevaron los dos a volar.

Los gemelos y Percy trajeron sus escobas, y un Ron de mal humor sacó su escoba de entrenamiento. Ginny hizo pucheros junto a su madre, ella todavía no había conseguido ni llorando ni gritando que sus padres le dieran una escoba de entrenamiento.

Ellos volaron por media hora, con Bill y Charlie explicando como controlar una escoba. Después aterrizaron y los gemelos les ofrecieron sus escobas a Harry y Dudley, para que Bill y Charlie pudieran monitorear su primer vuelo en sus propias escobas. Severus sonrió torcidamente, su oportunidad había llegado.

Severus se acercó a los gemelos, alejándolos del grupo que observaba a Dudley y Harry probar despegar en las escobas.

—¿Fred y George, no es así? —Severus preguntó tan atentamente como pudo. Ellos asintieron cautelosos—. Quiero agradecerles el dejar que Dudley y Harry usaran sus escobas, fue muy amable —Escuchó que musitaban 'no hay problema'—. Ustedes van a entrar a Hogwarts este año, ¿no es así? Me preguntaba si entrarán a Gryffindor.

—Por supuesto que será así, nuestros padres, hermanos, la mayoría de la familia, son todos Gryffindor —contestó Fred, o tal vez fue George.

—Oh, bueno, es que probablemente todos _solicitaron_ estar ahí, queriendo seguir con la tradición, pero he escuchado que ustedes no son convencionales. Ustedes podrían argüir con el sombrero seleccionador, y decirle donde quieren estar. Por supuesto que _no_ podría resultarles. Estoy seguro de que el pensamiento de ser todo el tiempo las sombras de sus hermanos debe ser cansador —vio que había captado toda su atención—. Y teniendo que estar en Gryffindor con Percy, su hermano, que probablemente va a ser prefecto, enviando palabra de cada una de sus infracciones a sus padres . . . bueno —observó sus caras nublarse con disgusto, y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Naturalmente si se convierten en Slytherin, sus padres y decenas de familiares estarían _**absolutamente escandalizados**_ —notó que parecían intrigados ante esa idea—. Por supuesto, yo siempre apoyo a mis Slytherins, y los ayudo en sus proyectos. Escuché que ustedes estaban interesados en 'hacer bromas', ¿han visto ya las pociones de broma? Y, claro esta, los Slytherins son espectaculares en planificación si necesitan ayuda con eso —Severus estaba seguro que con eso ya estaban salivando.

—Ravenclaw, tampoco esta mal —continuó—. Y, por supuesto, siendo listos, ellos les darán ideas que ustedes ni han soñado, y probablemente les mostrarán como hacer que nunca los atrapen —ellos le dieron vueltas a eso en sus cabezas.

Severus sonrió internamente, esto estaba saliendo bien—. Y está Hufflepuff ...—alzó una mano ante los resoplidos—. Un par de jóvenes como ustedes de fuerte personalidad, llenos de energía y determinación ... estarían llevando las riendas de _**toda**_ la casa Hufflepuff en menos de una semana —los gemelos ahora tenían los ojos vidriados con ilusiones de grandeza.

Severus se alejó caminando con regocijo. Estaba bastante seguro que la quinta generación de nada más que Gryffindor en la familia Weasley estaba a punto de ser rota. No estaba seguro de querer un par de bribones en Slytherin, pero si eso hacia que Molly Weasley se pusiera morada de rabia, valdría la pena.

Severus se colocó junto a Dumbledore a observar a los jovencitos dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Dumbledore lo miró con desasosiego. Él sabía que seguramente se veía tan satisfecho como se sentía.

Molly se les acercó.

—Ellos se ven felices sobre las escobas. Mis muchachos pueden enseñarles acerca del mundo mágico, ¿por qué no dejarlos que se queden unos pocos días, profesor Snape? —Molly lanzó el desafío.

—Absolutamente no —se volteó hacia una rápidamente irascible señora Weasley—. Yo soy su guardián legal, y ellos permanecerán con su guardián, y pasaran todas las noches en sus propias camas, donde yo puedo mantenerlos mejor a salvo —su mirada descarnada de enojo le hizo tragarse cualquier replica que hubiera podido pensar.

Después de horas de volar y de esquivar insinuaciones poco sutiles de Bill y Charlie para quedarse unos días, ellos fueron a almorzar tarde. Harry se ubicó entre Severus y los gemelos, frente a Dudley. Dudley simplemente había decidido ignorar cualquier pregunta que no quisiera contestar, para frustración de los Weasley. Arthur se había sentado a su lado, pero a él no le importaban las preguntas bobas acerca de los muggles, y contestaba lo mejor posible.

Harry podía escuchar los cuchicheos furiosos de los gemelos acerca de las casas de Hogwarts. Severus se inclinó hacia él y musitó—: Ofréceles enviarles libros acerca de las diferentes casas.

Harry lo miró intrigado, pero obedeció. Los gemelos se animaron y estuvieron de acuerdo, felices. Ellos nunca habían considerado ninguna de las otras casas, y ahora se encontraban desgraciadamente ignorantes sobre ellas.

Bill miró a Harry al otro lado de la mesa con frustración. Quién hubiera pensado que seria tan difícil alejar _a cualquier_ niño del horrible murciélago de las mazmorras. De seguro que no podía haberse encariñado con la bestia desdeñosa. Charlie parecía tan perplejo como él, y se encogió de hombros.

La comida finalmente terminó y Severus anunció que debían regresar a casa.

Molly hizo un último intento de hacer que se quedaran—. Harry tu y... umm...Dudley podrían quedarse y jugar con Ron y los gemelos.

Harry miró a un malhumorado Ron y le frunció el ceño a su vez.

—Realmente estoy muy cansado, ¿estoy seguro que podríamos dejarlo para una próxima vez? —dio una mirada a Severus.

—Sí, podemos regresar de visita, si así lo deseas —contestó Severus con facilidad. Le dio una mirada a Dumbledore que pareció resignado.

Albus también dio sus excusas, y todos fueron por flú a Spinner's End. Los chicos fueron arriba a jugar con algunos juegos muggle en el falso dormitorio de Dudley hasta que Dumbledore se marchara.

Severus miró fijamente a Dumbledore. Y este por fin cedió:

—Supongo que tendré que decir que estabas en lo correcto en dos ocasiones en el mismo número de días, Severus. Los chicos estarán mejor contigo este verano. Él tiene razón en hacerlo, tu eres un buen guardián. Así que tendré que reemplazar a mi espía, si la necesidad de uno aparece.

Severus finalmente le sonrió a Dumbledore—. Supongo que tener que decirme que estoy en lo correcto y tu equivocado no sucederá con mucha frecuencia, Albus.

Albus simplemente rió entre dientes y se fue por flú a Hogwarts.

Severus cerró y salvaguardó de nuevo el flú, y _Desapareció_ con los chicos de regreso a Dragonsrest. Se frotó las manos con regocijo mentalmente, había mantenido el secreto de la Reserva una vez más, cambiado a los gemelos Weasley en no-Gryffindor, enojado a Molly Weasley, _y _tenía para ver una memoria de Salazar Slytherin.

La vida era muy, muy buena.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota de autora: esa fue la venganza más sutilmente slytherin que pude cranear.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	23. Donde Ollivander

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: "Donde Ollivander"**_

Severus se echó para atrás feliz en el sofá con la cabeza de Rosmerta sobre su pecho. Él había convencido, varios días después de la visita a los Weasley, a un malicioso Lucius para que se llevara a los niños a pasar la noche en la Mansión Malfoy. Dudley y Harry estaban esperando con ansias la prometida lección de vuelo, y Draco estaba esperando casi igual el poder presumir sus habilidades.

Tom les había contado muy satisfecho que 'podría tener otra memoria de los fundadores' para compartir. El adolescente había estado escribiendo cuidadosamente las memorias que Yvane lentamente le estaba mostrando de la época de los Fundadores. El trabajo era minucioso, ya que Tom tenía que verlas muchas veces para observar todos los detalles y para comprender el Inglés arcaico. Yvane, por supuesto, podía señalar las sutilezas de las expresiones y otras pequeñas pistas en el panorama que decían más de lo que Tom esperaría.

Lucius, claro, había estado feliz de poder ver la próxima memoria antes que Severus. Severus había apretado los dientes y asentido. Una vez que llegó a la puerta de Rosmerta, para ser saludado con besos entusiastas, le fue mucho más fácil convencerse que ya vería después la memoria.

Severus bajó la mirada a la rubia dormida, sintiendo una rara paz. De momento la vida iba de acuerdo al plan. Él sabía con certeza cruel que no podía durar. En el pasado, él había estado demasiado atrapado en los conflictos para disfrutar los pocos momentos de tranquilidad. Severus sonrió a Rosmerta, esa era una de los pocos rasgos Hufflepuff que él había dejado que ella le enseñara: a disfrutar de los buenos momentos cuando ocurrían.

Severus podía ver como empezaba a amanecer, y cuidadosamente se puso de pie, re-acomodando a Rosmerta, y la cubrió con cuidado con la manta que había cubierto sus cuerpos abrazados. Se inclinó y le dio un beso de despedida.

La mano de ella tomó su muñeca—. Severus, ¿estamos bien?

Severus se quedo un poco perplejo—. Sí, por supuesto —la miró y torció el gesto—. Sé que mi tiempo ha estado ocupado por Harry y Dudley . . .—suspiró. Los últimos años él había dedicado un buena cantidad de tiempo a Rosmerta durante el verano. Y ahora solamente la había llevado a Madrid este año, y entonces la había dejado sola con los niños.

—Severus, no me importa que pases tiempo con los niños, instalándose. Es sólo que no quiero que tu . . . te alejes —Rosmerta se mordió el labio, quizás no debería presionar el asunto.

Severus se arrodilló junto a ella, quien se había convertido en una presencia bien recibida en su vida. Él tampoco quería perderla—. Sé que será más difícil ahora el estar juntos, al menos a solas, pero me aseguraré que pases más tiempo en Dragonsrest. A los chicos les será útil una presencia femenina. Le han estado enseñando a Draco acerca de concursos de eructos y peleas de comida.

Rosmerta dio una risita, imaginando el aspecto espantado de Lucius si Draco empezara a arrojarle guisantes a alguien. Le dio a Severus un beso prolongado—. Manda una lechuza.

—Si mi búho aun consigue volar; Dudley ha estado dándole tanta comida que apenas puede alzarse —Severus sonrió.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Los días siguientes fueron ajetreados. Ellos de nuevo visitaron a Petunia, recordando esta vez llevarle flores. Después Severus y Lucius emplazaron las protecciones sanguíneas con un Dudley bastante orgulloso dejando que le hicieran un corte pequeño en la palma izquierda sin moverse.

Yuan Chang se había presentado en la puerta de la casa para obtener la explicación prometida acerca de Tom. Severus y Tom se habían sentado con el director a contestar muchas preguntas. Entre Yao e Yvane le habían convencido que el muchacho era Tom Riddle, y no Lord Voldemort, y que ya se encontraba siguiendo otra dirección. De nuevo, los dragones insistieron que Severus estaba haciendo lo correcto, y dieron con entusiasmo su aprobación a Tom; ellos insistieron que Yvane tenía todo bien controlado.

Tom hizo una mueca al escuchar, no le hacia gracia sentir que alguien lo tuviera 'controlado', pero no podía negar que por ahora era lo mejor.

Dudley y Harry habían estado escuchado en silencio. Dudley estaba confundido, pero Harry no. Lentamente le había ido entrando que Tom, quien ellos había empezado a apreciar, era de algún modo también 'Lord Voldemort', el que había matado a sus padres. Al seguir escuchando, se fue revelando que este Tom, de algún modo, 'todavía no era Voldemort'. Este Tom tenía solamente dieciséis años, y no tenía la intención de 'volverse oscuro ni intentar obtener poder' como Voldemort.

Harry se alegraba que nadie le estuviera poniendo atención, realmente necesitaba el tiempo para ajustarse a la idea de que Tom era y no era Voldemort. Fue con alivio que escuchó a su custodio decir:

—Ollivander tuvo la idea correcta. Tom es realmente una persona separada y muy diferente del Señor Oscuro, y necesitamos pensar en él como un individuo diferente.

Harry se relajó un poco, esto era más fácil de entender. Había escuchado al señor Malfoy y Severus discutir acerca de Voldemort, antes de que llegara Tom, y ellos hablaban de él con odio y desprecio. Si Tom fuera como _**'él',**_ Severus de ningún modo le dejaría quedarse aquí.

Severus y Yuan fueron hacia la puerta, siguiendo su conversación. Dudley fue al patio al gimnasio, aun confundido con la conversación. Tom lentamente se volvió hacia Harry, claramente inseguro.

Mientras pasaban los días, Tom había llegado a temer esta conversación. A él le gustaban Harry y Dudley, quienes eran mucho más jóvenes que él, pero suponía que era como tener hermanos pequeños a su alrededor. Los niños en el orfanato lo detestaban y lo rechazaban demasiado para tener alguna relación con ellos, aparte de ser adversarios. Sintió una punzada de dolor ante la idea de que Harry lo odiara.

—Harry, yo no sé como decir lo mucho que lamento que . . . bueno . . . lo que Voldemort le hizo a tu familia . . . yo nunca —Tom vaciló; él no podía decir que 'nunca', porque era evidente que su otro yo lo había hecho—. No sé **cómo** me volví tan demente u oscuro para hacer . . . esas cosas.

Harry tragó saliva, Tom nunca le había parecido demasiado emocional, y aquí estaba viéndose afligido porque Voldemort había matado a sus padres—. No entendí todo lo que ustedes estaban diciendo, pero sí entendí la parte acerca de que tu eres ahora una persona separada de Voldemort. No debes disculparte por lo que hizo él; tan sólo tienes que preocuparte de no seguir sus pasos.

«Yvane permaneció curiosamente silencioso durante esto», pensó Tom—. Bueno, estoy seguro que Yvane me va a dar lata para que siga siendo un mago bueno —Tom escuchó en respuesta un resoplido de risa en su cabeza.

Tom y Harry se pusieron de pie y se encontraron al voltearse con un Severus de aspecto orgulloso en la puerta. Él le sonrió a Harry, quien le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, y se fue del cuarto. Tom se ruborizó, incómodo por lo sentimental que se habría sonado durante su plática con Harry.

—Es bueno que Harry y tu dejen eso atrás. Me di cuenta que eso empezaba a pesarte —Severus comentó—. Creo que el almuerzo ya esta listo —extendió el brazo y ellos entraron al comedor con el brazo de Severus apoyado levemente en sus hombros. Tom no podía recordar que antes eso le pasara a él.

Era como agradable.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius había llegado al día siguiente sonriendo. Había varios magos detrás de él, uno de ellos era el Jefe de la FIM, Rustim Argonne. Él y su asistente entraron en la casa y los otros hicieron guardia afuera.

Los magos se sentaron en la sala de estar, y Tinker les sirvió té de forma muy ostentosa, algo que usualmente no hacían en la casa.

Rustim Argonne fue derecho al grano.

—El señor Malfoy vino a mi con una solicitud para que a el señor Potter y al señor Dursley, y a su hijo Draco Malfoy, les fuera permitido usar sus varitas un año antes, solamente para sus lecciones. Yuan ha dado su recomendación para usted y su preceptor. Por supuesto que aquellos que viven en las reservas de dragones realmente son responsabilidad del Director de la Reserva —Rustim sonrió torcidamente, y miró fijamente a Snape—. No creo que el Director Dumbledore este conciente de esto. Yo sugeriría que esto no siguiera siendo así, ahora que ustedes están establecidos aquí con seguridad, con mi bendición oficial.

Severus alzó una ceja—. La responsabilidad por la seguridad de Harry Potter y su primo son mías, y yo sentí que era mejor para ellos permanecer aquí en la Reserva. Y, por supuesto, usted esta en lo cierto, Albus necesitará saberlo y pronto.

—Sí, Yuan ya me contó la historia de Petunia Dursley, y de su mudanza aquí —Argonne le dio una sonrisa de aprobación—. No muchos hubieran pensado en este lugar como seguro; habría que encomendarlo por su sagacidad. Mi asistente y los dos guardias están bajo juramentos de mago para que todo lo que vean y escuchen permanezca en secreto. A mi, por otra parte, no me importa ganarle una vez a Albus —Argonne sacó tres rollos de pergaminos—. Aquí están las dispensas oficiales para Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, y Draco Malfoy.

Desde arriba llegaron gritos de alegría de los jóvenes magos que obviamente estaban escuchando a escondidas.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

El grupo siguió aprovechando el verano unos días más, jugando y nadando. Harry ganó peso y músculo, y Dudley perdió peso y ganó músculo.

Tom, sin embargo, tuvo un enfrentamiento con un Galés Verde muy joven. Él había estado conduciendo al trío de niños a la piscina para descubrirla ocupada por el dragón. Yvane había bufado con irritación y le había dicho al jovenzuelo que se fuera.

El dragón joven se había sentido confundido al escuchar la voz mental de un dragón anciano proviniendo de un humano debilucho. Los tres niños, a instancias de Tom, habían regresado corriendo a Dragonsrest, pero él se había quedado. Sentía curiosidad de ver si conseguiría hacer contacto con la ayuda de Yvane. Ellos habían estado practicando su Legilimancia, y esperaba poder razonar con el dragón joven.

Yvane había regañado al dragón para que se retirara de la piscina, y ahora estaba de pie junto a la piscina, mirando fijo a Tom.

—_Hola, joven dragón, espero que el viejo gruñón no te haya ofendido _—comenzó Tom.

—_Él se escucha como el viejo Yao cuando alguien se mete a hurtadillas en su estanque de agua caliente _—respondió el dragón con tono agraviado, sorprendido por el intento de conversar.

Tom pudo escuchar un bufido irritado de Yvane—. _¡No es su estanque!_

—_Ves, igual que Yao _—se quejó el dragón.

—_¿Quizás podríamos compartirlo? Nosotros normalmente venimos a nadar por la tarde. Tu podrías venir cuando no estamos aquí _—dijo Tom, vacilante.

Yvane permaneció silencioso. Algunas razas de dragones eran más territoriales que otras. Los Galeses Verdes tendían a agruparse más que la mayoría, así que tal vez compartir no seria un problema.

El Verde pareció meditarlo—._ No me importaría asolearme en una roca por la tarde _—contestó lentamente—. _Eso seria aceptable._

El dragón voló a buscar una roca que no hubiese sido reclamada.

Tom se volteó para descubrir a un Severus preocupado, acompañado por un trío de chicos asombrados. Yuan y Yao estaban con ellos.

Yvane había llamado a Yao para dejarle saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Yao se había sentido aprensivo de que el Gales Verde joven, quien a su entender nunca había hablado antes con una persona, pudiera volverse hostil o peligroso; así que había volado para prestar su ayuda si fuera necesario. Yuan había sido alertado por Yao, y había acudido apresurado a la piscina, sólo para descubrir que Tom había negociado una tregua amistosa respecto a la piscina.

Tom se agarró la cabeza, el dolor de cabeza apareciendo a consecuencia de la Legilimancia. Severus le pasó calmadamente una poción para el dolor de cabeza y también una para su estómago. Recordaba la migraña que había sufrido la noche de la resurrección de Tom.

Yao se fue de regreso a su propia piscina, ese Ojo de Ópalo advenedizo que recién había llegado, con frecuencia trataba de escurrirse en su estanque cada vez que se alejaba de sus termas.

Tom se dejó caer en una silla reclinable, alejado del sol. Para su alivio el dolor iba cediendo lentamente. Los niños saltaron ruidosamente a la piscina, ahora que el espectáculo había terminado.

Yao se sentó en una silla junto a Severus y miró una vez más con curiosidad a Tom.

—Normalmente, se requiere un par de dragones viejos y a sus jinetes para convencer a un dragón joven que permita que un humano le hable por primera vez —dijo Yuan lentamente.

—Yvane dice que el Verde reconoció su voz, y el hecho de que provenía de mi, le asustó lo bastante para hacer que me escuchara al empezar a hablarle —dijo Tom pausadamente.

Yuan asintió con lentitud. Yao tenía razón, el joven Tom Riddle podría convertirse en un buen cuidador o jinete de dragón, si mantenía su interés—. ¿Conoces la diferencia entre un jinete de dragón y un cuidador de dragones, Tom?

—Sí, Yvane dice que el vinculo con un jinete es mucho más profundo y de por vida. Un cuidador de dragones establece un lazo, pero es como una amistad, ellos aprenden uno del otro, como lo hacen los dragones viejos con los jóvenes. El dragón se va normalmente cuando ellos sienten que han aprendido o enseñado todo lo que pueden —contestó Tom.

—Sí, aunque a veces la amistad dura tanto como la vida de ese humano. El pocionista de aquí también tiene un interés profundo en Herbología. Él tiene un viejo Gales Verde que es muy poco probable que nunca más abandone la Reserva de nuevo, él le ha estado contando de las plantas con que se ha encontrado por siglos, y lo que aprendió de sus jinetes. Tienen a un Gales Verde joven que se sienta con ellos durante las lecciones, aprendiendo así de ellos dos. El 'Cuidado de Dragones' puede ser de muchas maneras.

Tom escuchó con interés. Él deseaba desesperadamente encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer, y eso podía ser aquí, entre los dragones.

Yvane lo tranquilizó con su promesa continua de que Tom tendría su oportunidad—. _Tu cuentas con el apoyo de los dragones mismos, te prometo que no van a ignorarte_.

Tom finalmente se relajó, dejando que las pociones lo aliviaran hasta empezar a dormitar.

Yuan sonrió y se puso de pie—. Puedo ver que usted y sus muchachos nos mantendrán ocupados.

Severus sintió un poco de remordimiento y asintió curvando los labios en tanto Yuan caminaba de regreso a su oficina.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Con las dispensas de Rustim Argonne en el bolsillo, el grupo de jovencitos se fueron jubilosos a Callejón Diagon. ¡Ellos iba a obtener varitas!

Lucius se había encontrado ocupado últimamente, haciéndose cargo de los asuntos que había dejado a un lado por los proyectos relacionados con Tom y ciertas Horrocruxes. Pero su hijo recibiendo su varita era una ocasión muy especial. De modo que los seis se dirigieron desde El Caldero Chorreante hasta Ollivander. El anciano había enviado una lechuza diciendo que la varita para Harry estaba lista por fin.

Callejón Diagon ahora presentaba más movimiento, era la época de las cartas de Hogwarts y el envío de las listas de libros. Pronto hubo cuchicheos entre la gente al verlos. '¿Es ese Harry Potter?', se escuchaba con frecuencia. Ellos se metieron en la tienda de Ollivander con rapidez.

Los Weasley, menos Bill, se les habían adelantado. Los gemelos estaban allí admirando sus varitas nuevas.

—Excelente elección, los dos. Ambas son de fresno, una con una pluma de Augury y la otra con un pelo de Imp como centro. Espero que les vaya bien con ellas —Ollivander recibió su pago y le sonrió a los nuevos clientes. La hija de Ollivander se llevó las varitas para pulirlas.

Los gemelos saludaron con un "HOLA" a Harry y le dieron la señal de pulgares arriba a él y Severus, y una amplia sonrisa conspiradora. Harry les correspondió. Él les había enviado los libros que Severus había sugerido después que este le explicara 'la broma' a Harry. Harry pensó que los gemelos tenían derecho a tener alguna elección de sus casas, en vez de seguir ciegamente al resto de la familia, así que fue un aliado dispuesto.

La mayoría de los Weasley saludaron a Harry y Dudley, o inclinaron la cabeza a Severus, pero parecieron inseguros de que hacer con los Malfoy.

Lucius se cansó del punto muerto y sonrió benignamente inclinándose ligeramente. Arthur siguió el ejemplo, y se inclinó a su vez.

—Aaaah, señor Potter, he terminado su varita. Recibí su nota de los permisos, señor Snape, varita de ébano con melena de thestral fue su elección, si recuerdo. Estoy seguro que el señor Dursley y el señor Malfoy encontrarán varitas excelentes.

Severus vio que los Weasley tomaban nota de ello. «De seguro Dumbledore se enterará enseguida», pensó con disgusto. Para su alivio, parecían no haber reparado en el prudentemente silencioso Tom. Esperaba que se fueran pronto.

Ollivander sacó una caja y se la pasó a Harry . Harry podía sentir la atracción de la varita, sentía como si una parte de él estuviera adentro de la caja y él necesitaba desesperadamente reunirse con esta. Metió su mano temblorosa en la caja y sacó la varita. Pudo sentir como la varita encendía el núcleo de su magia y fue como si una brisa soplara atravesándolo, enviando chispas multicolores dando vueltas a su alrededor y a través de él. La danza de la magia finalmente terminó y se dio vuelta hacia su tutor.

Severus y Lucius estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo solemnemente, mientras que Dudley y Draco daban gritos entusiastas y aplaudían con fuerza. Tom sonrió ampliamente y le dio un 'pulgares arriba'. Los Weasley parecían pasmados, pero la mayoría de ellos también aplaudió. Los gemelos rieron y gritaron—. ¡Grandiosos fuegos artificiales, Harry! —provocando su risa.

—Una varita interesante, me llevó mucho más tiempo de lo normal. El acebo no se mezcla bien con partes de dragón. Pero esta fibra de corazón quería al acebo, posiblemente porque el dragón Yvane dijo que quería proteger a Harry, y el acebo repele la maldad, y puede que el señor Potter llegue a necesitar de eso —Ollivander pareció satisfecho.

Harry se sentó en una silla, sonriendo un poco maniáticamente mirando su varita. A pesar de que había sabido intelectualmente que tenía magia, esta era la primera vez que en verdad la sentía. Dudley tenía razón, era un gustazo.

Dudley avanzó, viéndose un poco nervioso. Ollivander sacó una cinta métrica, midió, murmuró, y comenzó a sacar cajas, y después de un rato hizo salir de una un remolino de chispas, y hubo más aplausos.

—Excelente, excelente. Roble, 10 pulgadas, con una pluma de hipogrifo en el centro. Muy resistente.

Fue el turno de Draco, que sufrió las mediciones disparatadas. Pronto se acumuló una pila de cajas, y después Ollivander se iluminó y dijo—: ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! —y sacó otra caja. Esta era la adecuada y Draco gritó de alegría, sus chispas casi todas verdes y plateadas, según notó Lucius, ufano.

—Sí, sí. Espino blanco, para sabiduría y creatividad, hay una protección psíquica también, y un centro de pelo de unicornio, bastante fuerte mágicamente.

Draco regresó con los otros, quienes también lo aplaudieron. Los Weasley tenían sus varitas, así que se retiraron, el espectáculo había terminado. El pago fue realizado, y la mercancía pulida, y compradas fundas para el antebrazo ante la insistencia de Severus.

—Van a necesitar usarlas siempre, así que empiecen a acostumbrarse desde ahora.

Lucius concordó enfáticamente.

Al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con unas cuantas personas tratando de parecer como que no esperaban darle un vistazo a Harry Potter. Harry, aun eufórico, sólo sonrió y saludo con la mano a todos los que lo saludaron. Severus estaba seguro de haber visto a un reportero sacar una o dos fotografías, para su disgusto.

La próxima parada fue Flourish y Botts, los Weasley ya estaban allí, también. Severus y Lucius suspiraron, pero pensaron poder perderlos entre las estanterías de libros.

Tom les ayudó a elegir los títulos que estimaba serian buenos para empezar a enseñarles en el otoño. Los tres pronto estaban cuchicheando furiosamente acerca de las materias de cada libro.

Los tres niños fueron derecho hacia los libros sobre volar. Los dragones aun retenían su interés, pero con las experiencias recientes en las escobas, Harry y Dudley ahora estaban enganchados en la idea de los equipos de quidditch de Hogwarts.

Una voz insidiosa detrás de ellos les tomó por sorpresa.

—Bueno, debe ser estupendo ser tan _**especial**_ que ninguna regla se aplica a ti, eh, Harry Potter —Ron le espetó—. ¿Varitas un año antes? Todos estaban mirando y señalándote, el Profeta Diario tomando fotografías. Apuesto que lo adoraste.

Harry quiso encogerse hasta hacerse pequeño, no había escuchado tal insidia desde que había dejado Privet Drive. Casi había olvidado lo horrible que se sentía.

—Necesitamos las varitas para estudiar, así que ándate de aquí —retrucó, rehusando acobardarse, como siempre lo había hecho con Vernon.

—Fuera de aquí, imbécil celoso —gruñó Dudley colocándose frente a Harry.

Draco trató de pensar un insulto que no ofendiera ni a Harry ni a Dudley. Burlarse de su ropa de segunda mano o su pobreza, sabía que le ganaría sólo miradas indignadas. Cosas como 'traidor de sangre' ya no eran apropiadas.

—Los permisos no son _tan difíciles_ de conseguir si los solicitas y vives en un ambiente mágico, lejos de los muggles —dijo con altivez—. Sólo porque tu no quieres adelantar tus estudios, no quiera decir que nosotros no debamos hacerlo —No era mucho como insulto, iban a necesitar pensar en ello más tarde, decidió.

Molly vio la confrontación y suspiró. Era obvio que Ron no iba a hacer las paces con Harry o Dudley, así que ella se acercó.

—Ron, corre y ayuda a los gemelos a encontrar libros de Herbología. Hola, Harry, veo que te ha mordido el mosquito del vuelo —les sonrió a los tres niños—. Me alegra que le hayas escrito a los gemelos, a ellos les gustará tener a alguien a quien escribir mientras estén en la escuela —ella miró al aprensivo Draco y le sonrió—. Que bueno conocerlo, señor Malfoy.

Ella no había sabido que pensar cuando Dumbledore les dijo que Lucius Malfoy se había unido a la lucha contra Tu-Sabes-Quien. (Y a lo mejor Peeves estaba de voluntario en San Mungo). No obstante este jovencito no era un enemigo, aun. Y era amistoso no solamente con Harry sino con su primo. El Lucius Malfoy con que ella había ido a la escuela, nunca hubiese permitido que su hijo se asociara con los nacidos de muggles. (Sí, iba a tener que chequear en San Mungo.)

Molly regresó junto a los gemelos, y puso de vuelta en los anaqueles los libros de quidditch ignorando sus protestas.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

El grupo regresó a Dragonsrest después de comer en El Caldero Chorreante, frecuentemente interrumpidos por personas que le decían 'Hola' a Harry.

Severus esperaba una llamada de Dumbledore en cualquier momento, las noticias de que el hogar nuevo de Harry Potter y familia se encontraba en la Reserva de Dragones no seria bienvenida por Dumbledore, pero Severus planeaba convencerlo. Después de todo, ya había comprendido que Petunia no regresaría a Privet Drive, ¿por qué no a la Reserva?

Lucius sacó uno de los trasladores rúnicos que había perfeccionado, hechizándolo para que se activara en caso de que Severus fuera golpeado por una maldición, y respondía a una sola palabra de Severus. Lucius lo fortaleció, hasta quedar seguro que Dumbledore no sería capaz de desactivarlo. Severus sonrió ante la naturaleza sobre-protectora de su viejo amigo.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses —Lucius se veía sombrío.

Lucius no tenía la misma confianza en Dumbledore que Severus. Severus podría desconfiar de Dumbledore, y ciertamente ir en contra de sus planes, pero en realidad no esperaba un ataque, ni nada de verdad nefasto. Sin embargo, Lucius estaba seguro que Albus Dumbledore no se detendría ante nada para mantener sus planes en curso. La única esperanza era seguir pareciendo sus aliados para ver los planes de Dumbledore _cambiar_ conforme a los de ellos. De otro modo, bueno, ellos estaban preparados para esconder a Dudley, Harry y Tom por tanto tiempo como fuera necesario.

Severus fue por flú a Spinner's End, y se preparó una taza de té, sentándose después en un sillón confortable con un libro nuevo que había comprado y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho rato. El flú pronto se escuchó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota de autora: Este capitulo me costó mucho.

N.d.T.: Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Y en otra nota: Vayan y corran a ver "El Hobbit", la peli esta genial.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención**


	24. Destruyendo la Copa

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

Descargos: Nada más que Yvane es mio, el resto es de JKR.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: "Destruyendo la Copa"**_

Severus movió su varita, abriéndole el flú a Dumbledore.

—¿Té, Albus? —consultó con el mismo aire de amabilidad distraída del patentado '¿pastilla de limón?' de Dumbledore, bueno, tanto como podía conseguir el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Albus alzó su ceja velluda con incredulidad, y después se sentó viéndose un poco aproblemado. El Director se sirvió una taza de té y revolvió lentamente con la cucharilla. Odiaba iniciar esta conversación, se iba a escuchar demasiado como estar citando a un estudiante acusete.

—Me sorprendió escuchar que Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley y Draco Malfoy, fueron hoy a adquirir sus varitas. Especialmente porque no existía ninguna dispensa del Ministerio al yo chequearlo —comenzó Albus calladamente.

Severus inhaló para relajarse—. La FIM otorgó las dispensas, ya que ellos regulan la Reserva de Dragones donde se encuentra nuestro nuevo hogar —contestó igual de suavemente, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó ante la repentina rigidez de la espalda de Dumbledore.

—¿La Reserva de Dragones, Severus? —la voz de Albus puede haber sido tranquila, pero Severus podía ver cristales de hielo formándose.

—A nadie se le ocurriría buscar allí a Harry. La mayoría piensa que las Reservas son demasiado peligrosas para vivir en ellas, y le temen demasiado a los dragones. Las Reservas en realidad conforman uno de los lugares más seguros en el mundo mágico —Severus intentó no apresurarse al explicar, ni parecer ansioso—. Tu siempre has desconfiado del Ministerio interfiriendo con Harry; de ser necesario, esto lo contrarrestará.

—¿Y si la FIM decide tomar un interés en Harry? —Albus se escuchaba menos gélido y más pensativo. Severus casi podía ver las ruedas dando vueltas en la mente de Dumbledore.

—Eso es muy poco probable, Albus. Nosotros, los magos británicos, pretendemos ser el epicentro del mundo mágico, porque Merlín vivió aquí. Sí, tendemos a tener gente brillante y la mejor, la mayoría del tiempo, pero no somos el único lugar mágico en el mundo. El mundo es bastante extenso, y la FIM tiene gente del Ministerio para observar. Harry no es el pez más grande en el mar de la FIM —respondió Severus con viveza—. Y aun tengo esta casa en Spinner's End a la que regresar si fuera necesario —«No es que eso vaya a pasar nunca», pensó Severus con fiereza—. Y, entre tanto, este lugar será el perfecto señuelo. Todos los que nos busquen, lo harán acá primero. Yo puedo resguardarlo y llenarlo de trampas; nunca se les ocurrirá buscar en otro sitio.

Albus pasó los dedos por su barba, pensativamente. Era un plan ingenioso, por supuesto. Severus era un estratega brillante. A Albus no le gustaba que Severus estuviera tomando decisiones sin él, pero él _**había**_ estado de acuerdo que Petunia, Dudley y Harry necesitaban un hogar diferente a Privet Drive.

—Bien pensado, Severus. Aunque yo hubiera deseado que me consultaras —dijo Albus finalmente, su voz menos fría.

—La protección de Harry es _**mi**_ deber, Director —Severus apretó los dientes. Pudo ver que los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraban de nuevo. Oh, muy bien, dejemos que el Director crea que tiene un decir en algo si eso lo hace feliz, mientras eso se ajuste a los planes de Severus. Utilizó un tono reconciliador—. Yo necesitaba asegurarme de poder arreglarlo todo, y que eso funcionara como yo pensaba, antes de presentárselo a usted —Severus escondió su fastidio; el Jefe del Wizengamot no era alguien para tener enojado contigo.

Albus se relajó, Severus ponía demasiado celo en todo, pero la misma idea tenía sentido. El problema del alojamiento a Harry y los Dursley después que Severus regresara a Hogwarts estaba resuelto, y una vez que el año escolar comenzara, todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Los chicos mencionaron unas clases, el joven Ron aparentemente estaba ofendido acerca de ello —Dumbledore sorbió su segunda taza de té.

—Ellos necesitan una buena base en cultura mágica, así como algunas nociones básicas en plantas y animales mágicos, cosas que ellos sabrían si hubieran crecido en un ambiente mágico. Tener con ellos a Draco para contestar dudas en útil, pero también les recuerda lo poco que saben. Nosotros hallamos a un joven mago que mantendrá la enseñanza en un tono ligero, pero ellos van a aprender mucho —Severus transpiró un poco. Ellos no estaban listos aun para poner a Tom y Dumbledore cara a cara.

—Tu podrías incluir a otros en esas lecciones, tal vez a Ronald Weasley . . .—comenzó Albus, aun con la esperanza de introducir a los Weasley en el mundo de Harry.

—No, absolutamente no —interrumpió Snape. Él **no iba **a tener un maremoto de pelo colorín y pecas invadiendo su nuevo hogar—. El chico ha conseguido disgustar en serio a Harry. Los gemelos han comenzado a conversar con Harry y Dudley por lechuza, y eso es suficiente —Severus esperaba que eso satisficiera a Dumbledore.

—Me preocupa que Harry se sienta tan incómodo cuando hay mucha gente —farfulló Albus.

—Por diez años pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en un armario debajo de las escaleras, Albus —siseó Severus, rehusando a ablandarse ante la expresión abatida del Director—. Él esta acostumbrándose a pasar más tiempo con gente, pero seria un grave error el presionarlo.

—Bueno, tu sabes lo que es mejor, Severus —Albus le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Sé que harás lo que es mejor para él, pero vas a necesitar presentarle más niños que vayan a estar en su año, así que habrá más caras familiares cuando vaya al colegio —Severus frunció el ceño ante la idea, pero asintió.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Varios días más tarde, Severus, Lucius y Tom estaban de pie en un círculo pequeño de menhires, los cuales se encontraban en el centro de un campo cubierto por grandes rocas. El campo estaba el extremo norte de la Reserva. A los dragones les gustaba, y muchos de los ancianos iban de visita para reminiscencias de sus memorias traspasadas del lugar. Yvane había sugerido el sitio, ya que aun rebullía de magias antiguas y sus conjuros podrían resonar con la magia que permanecía en las piedras.

Dudley y Draco habían permanecido en la casa voluntariamente. Dudley no comprendía de que se trataba, y Draco simplemente había palidecido, entendiendo que cualquier magia relacionada con almas debía ser bastante oscura.

Sin embargo, Harry había tomado su exclusión de mala manera. Una vez que había escuchado que iban a destruir una Horrocrux había argumentado su caso apasionadamente; él sentía que necesitaba saber cómo combatir a Voldemort, y que eso incluía librar al mundo de sus Horrocruxes.

Al final de su diatriba Severus lo había examinado con severidad, pero con orgullo. Harry había expresado un argumento bien razonado en vez de simplemente gritar que quería ir con ellos.

—Harry, necesitamos ver si los hechizos que intentaremos usar funcionan en realidad. Si lo hacen, y todo resulta bien, tu podrás venir con nosotros la próxima vez. No voy a arriesgar tu vida de forma temeraria —Severus vio entonces el rostro de Harry palidecer, ya no se veía rebelde sino que asustado—. ¿Harry? —insistió suavemente.

—¿Qué tal...—Harry tragó saliva con dificultad—. ¿Qué tal si usted se mu...eh... lastima?

Severus parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Harry estaba preocupado por él? Observó con atención los ojos verdes desencajados, y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti. Lucius y Rosmerta lo hacían a veces, pero ellos estaban concientes que él era poderoso mágicamente. Ocasionalmente Dumbledore se preocupaba por su _espía_, aunque para ser justos, Severus sabía que Albus lo consideraba su amigo... Tanto como cualquier caudillo militar consideraba a uno de sus soldados su amigo.

—Seré cuidadoso, y no nos arriesgaremos, lo prometo —dijo Severus con suavidad.

Harry había asentido, pero aun lucia miserable.

-.-

Ahora Severus estaba mirando con rabia a la Copa de aspecto inocuo. La Copa de Hufflepuff, para aquellos sensitivos a tales cosas, simplemente rebosaba malevolencia. Tom parecía tener el estómago revuelto; él decía que casi podía sentir el odio del espíritu.

Ellos había repasado hechizos y salvaguardas sin cesar los últimos tres días. Tom había acatado los planes concernientes a los Horrocruxes con sorprendente facilidad. Ellos conjuraron un encantamiento contenedor juntos, Lucius y Severus habían hecho magia juntos muchas veces, y Tom no tuvo dificultad acomodándose a lo que ellos hacían. Los menhires recogieron la magia y formaron un recinto cerrado; el efecto esperado por ellos. El encantamiento contenedor ayudaría a mantener el espíritu dentro del lugar, para que no escapara.

Severus reunió su magia, él había practicado este hechizo unas cuantas veces, pero sabía que necesitaría de todo su control. Conjuró el fuego demoníaco sobre la Copa de Hufflepuff usando una enorme cantidad de su magia. El hechizo reaccionó con la magia oscura, tal como ellos habían temido, aumentando las llamas en mucha mayor intensidad. Pareció que nunca ocurriría, pero finalmente el fuego consiguió disolver la Copa.

Severus rápidamente terminó el hechizo, aunque le llevó todo su considerable control y fuerza para detenerlo. Después de hacerlo, cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

Lucius vio un tenue espectro oscuro que se retiraba. Lanzó un hechizo para limpiar el espíritu de maldad. Este era usado con frecuencia en fantasmas y poltergeist si eran problemáticos. Era más fácil exorcizarlos, pero a veces la familia no deseaba deshacerse de ellos.

Lucius lanzó el hechizo una y otra vez, sintiendo que quizás era inútil contra tal maldad, pero entonces escuchó la voz del dragón canturreando el hechizo con él con un lenguaje largo tiempo olvidado, eterno. El espectro lentamente fue aclarándose hasta volverse de un gris blanquecino casi transparente. Lucius e Yvane terminaron el hechizo.

Tom levantó la cabeza, mirando al espíritu, una parte de su propia alma que había estado perdida para él. Él susurró el hechizo—: _Spiritus Reclamare_ —El espíritu se movió hacia él vacilante. Tom volvió a decirlo, con más fuerza—._** ¡Spiritus Reclamare!**_

Tom fue envuelto en la forma borrosa, se puso rígido, y después colapsó como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas. La neblina pareció hundirse dentro de él hasta desaparecer.

Severus se puso en pie sobre piernas temblorosas y con un _accio_ convocó los restos de la Copa. Lucius sacó unos de sus numerosos trasladores rúnicos.

Ellos reaparecieron en la recámara de Tom y lo acostaron, aparentemente inconsciente.

—_Él se pondrá bien, muchachos, sólo necesita ahora descansar_ —dijo Yvane, escuchándose tan cansado como ellos se sentían—. _Yo me haré cargo de él._

Lucius trastabilló hasta la sala de estar y gritó llamando a Draco, quien apareció con rapidez junto a Dudley y Harry. Todos los niños lucieron aliviados de verlos. Draco corrió junto a su padre. Esta era la primera vez en su memoria que había temido perder a su padre, lo aferró por la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza, y luego demostró un poco de preocupación sobre su aspecto.

—Estas exhausto, papá, dejame ir contigo por el flú —Draco tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojó en el fuego, gritando su destino.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Severus y se encogió de hombros. Los Malfoy se retiraron mientras Draco aun murmuraba algo acerca de sopa caliente y un buen descanso.

Severus lo encontró divertido hasta que vio la expresión tensa de Harry. Severus recordó las acciones de Draco y tuvo un raro momento de percepción de una mente joven, y levantó un brazo en una invitación. Harry corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo feroz. Dudley sonrió, feliz que Harry parecía haber adquirido una figura paterna. Harry necesitaba alguien propio, que no tuviera que compartir.

Harry y Dudley se sentaron con Severus para tomar el té de la tarde. Severus aspiró el aroma del fuerte brebaje, estaba más exhausto de lo que podía recordar estar desde la derrota de Voldemort

—¿Entonces . . . todo resultó bien, Severus? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Esta bien Tom?

—Yvane dice que Tom estará bien después de descansar —respondió Severus—. Yo también voy a ir a descansar. La mejor cura para el agotamiento mágico es dormir.

Harry asintió, feliz de que Severus estaba ileso y que ya no necesitaba tener miedo de quedarse sin guardián. Dudley dio una risita ante la idea de un adulto 'tomando una siesta' voluntariamente durante el día. Severus comprendió lo que estaba pensando Dudley, a esa edad cada momento que se pasaba durmiendo era un desperdicio.

A Harry y Dudley les fueron dadas instrucciones de entretenerse en actividades silenciosas y que fueran a acostarse en su horario normal. A Tinker le dio las mismas órdenes, y que vigilara lo que comía Harry; éste aun tenía la tendencia a dejar de comer cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Tinker asintió vigorosamente. Había tomado la delgadez de Harry como una afrenta personal.

Severus se dio un largo baño y gateó hasta su cama, suspirando con alivio. Pensó que una o dos semanas allí, en su agradable cama blanda, seria maravilloso.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus despertó al amanecer, como siempre, gimiendo al estirar sus músculos doloridos. Otra ducha y sus pantalones más cómodos y una chaqueta larga ligera y estuvo listo para su café, y, oh sí, luego más café.

Tom ya se encontraba en la mesa del desayuno, luciendo remarcadamente mugglish en pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta. Severus sonrió con ironía, Voldemort hubiese chillado de rabia y matado a cualquier mago que atrapara usando algo así.

Yvane había insistido en que compraran esa camiseta, tenía la caricatura de un dragón apoyado contra un árbol limpiándose los dientes con la lanza de un caballero, y rodeado por una armadura descartada. Decía: «A veces gana el Dragón». Los niños, al igual que Yvane, habían pensado que era hilarante, y Tom la había añadido a su pila de ropa.

Severus miró a Tom, quien aun lucia agotado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sé que tengo mal aspecto, y estoy exhausto, pero al mismo tiempo me siento mucho mejor, más... bueno... completo. En realidad no me esperaba que al reunirme con otra pieza de mi alma fuera a hacer tanta diferencia. O, quizás tenía miedo de que iba a hacer todo peor, corromperme, volverme Oscuro como . . . el otro —Tom pareció enfermo ante la idea.

—_Yo no hubiese permitido entrar al fragmento de alma si sintiera que aun era oscuro_ —Yvane entró a la conversación. Usualmente, no hablaba para ser escuchado por todos, a menos que sintiera que era algo importante; decía que eso lo drenaba un poco.

—Puedo sentir que estoy más . . . completo. Pero aparte de eso no siento nada más diferente. No tengo recuerdos de la Horrocrux. Nada —Tom parecía aliviado por esto, pero aun así perplejo.

—_El hechizo saneador con que ayudé a Lucius limpia las memorias del espíritu al igual que su maldad. Porque los recuerdos eran... también malévolos, y podrían dañarte. Ya tienes dificultad recordando que no eres la misma persona que __**él**__, sin tener sus memorias. Esto te mantendrá . . . __**separado**__ de él _—explicó Yvane.

Tom asintió, y Harry y Dudley siguieron su ejemplo engullendo su desayuno con entusiasmo.

Severus había recibido otra serie de pedidos para pociones, y los cuatro fueron a su laboratorio. Ahora allí había un sofá y mesas en un costado, donde unas ventanas pequeñas en la parte superior dejaban entrar luz natural. Tom se sentó allí a leer por unos minutos, antes de recostarse a dormitar.

Dudley se hizo cargo de la disección, y Harry se afanó picando plantas. Severus de buen ánimo explicó las pociones y los ingredientes, y las razones en el orden en que se agregaban a la poción, y el porqué se revolvían en una dirección o la otra. Esto lo había hecho muchas veces las últimas semanas. Harry escuchaba ávidamente, y si bien Dudley era menos atento, también iba captando las cosas básicas.

Ellos terminaban de embotellar algunas pociones, y dos de los calderos quedarían a fuego durante la noche, cuando una lechuza llegó de parte de Lucius con una nota avergonzada explicando que Draco le había indicado reposo por el día, pero que vendría mañana. Severus se rió entre dientes, Draco se estaba volviendo cada vez más sobre-protector de Lucius que Harry de él. Esto le hizo ponerse serio, él había esperado que Harry se sintiera apegado a su protector, a su guardián legal, pero si él pensaba en realidad en él como una figura paterna, eso era, quizás, una historia diferente.

Severus sacudió la cabeza ante la ironía. James Potter debía estarse dando vueltas en su tumba como un derviche. O no. Severus recordaba haber divisado a la familia Potter un par de veces antes de que ellos se ocultaran. James Potter sabía que ellos estaban marcadas para morir, y había sido impresionantemente protector y feroz en su resolución de mantenerlos a salvo. Severus sospechaba, con una punzada de agravio, que James debía haber madurado bastante antes de morir, tal vez hasta para aceptar a cualquiera que mantuviese a salvo a Harry de cualquier daño. Severus, y no necesitaba decirlo, seria la última opción de James, pero no objetaría por nimiedades de ser la única opción disponible.

Poco dispuesto a continuar con estos pensamientos, Severus ordenó a los niños que se fueran a lavar y luego a almorzar. Sacudió despacio a Tom para despertarlo y lo ayudó a subir las escaleras para ir a comer. Tom comió con tanto apetito como los niños; su cuerpo era el de un adolescente después de todo.

Tom caminó con dificultad hasta la piscina, con la intención de leer, o tomar una siesta mientras estaba allí.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Severus esperó a que se fueran, y luego _Desapareció_ hacia Hogsmeade. Ahora era pleno verano, a mediados de agosto y la caminata a Hogwarts le dejó traspirando, pero le dio el tiempo para preparar lo que iba a decir, y , asimismo podía disfrutar de la vista. Rara vez tenía tiempo de disfrutarlas, hasta ahora. Como estudiante normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado preocupado por un ataque. Claro que algunas veces cuando estaba seguro que Potter y Black estaban ocupados con el quidditch se permitía deambular contento por los varios senderos.

Él no había acudido por flú a sus habitaciones. Pudiera que Dumbledore no se hubiera percatado, pero existían cuatro reservas de dragones en las Islas Británicas, y el Director pudiera o no haber averiguado en cual se encontraban. Estaba la de Gales, la de las Hébridas, una pequeña en Irlanda, y una grande en la isla de Lyonesse(*); la isla grande estaba totalmente bajo un encantamiento desilusionador desde tiempos antiguos, y era difícil aun para los magos ganar acceso a ella. Esta isla hospedaba los cuarteles generales de la FIM, así como a los dragones.

Él llegó hasta la escuela; sabía que los otros profesores estarían llegando y saliendo arreglando las materias para el año, y discutiendo los horarios. Los cambios en las listas de libros siempre eran hechos antes de la vacaciones de verano, así como las elecciones de Prefectos y Delegados.

Severus se apresuró para llegar a la oficina del Director, y dejó que la escalera del fénix lo llevara. Normalmente era impaciente, y subía por ella aun mientras esta le llevaba arriba. Ahora sencillamente estaba muy cansado. La puerta se abrió mientras él se acercaba, entró silenciosamente y se sentó.

Albus lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras bien, estimado muchacho? —Albus pidió té, que Severus aceptó con gratitud.

—Lucius y yo destruimos dos Horrocruxes —levantó la mano ante el jadeo asombrado de Albus—. Lucius encontró un Diario que Abraxas aparentemente mantenía guardado para el Señor Oscuro. Nosotros lo identificamos como una Horrocrux, y la destruimos, así como la Copa —Severus extrajo de una bolsa los restos de la Copa de Hufflepuff y los remanentes de un Diario chamuscado—. El fuego demoníaco funcionó bien con la Copa. Un dragón que estaba muriendo, estuvo de acuerdo en destruir el Diario.

Dumbledore movió su varita sobre los restos, murmurando, y después volvió a sentarse—. Bien hecho, Severus. ¿Trajiste las memorias de ello?

Severus asintió y sacó dos frascos con filamentos plateados de memorias. Él había procedido con gran cuidado, la memoria del dragón consistía en ver el Diario en llamas yaciendo en frente del dragón muerto, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier visual de Tom. En la del fuego demoníaco, había sido igual de cuidadoso de no mirar a Tom, y la memoria terminaba con Severus cayendo de rodillas.

Albus vació las memorias en el pensadero. Severus se quedó sentado, preocupándose y esperando haber hecho todo bien.

El Director regresó con una mirada pensativa en el rostro.

—No pareció ser una tarea fácil. Me sorprende que un dragón, aun uno que estuviese muriendo, estuviera de acuerdo en ayudar, pero soy solamente experto en sangre de dragón, no en dragones. El Fuego Demoníaco funcionó bien, pero obviamente es agotador —musitó Albus—. Quedan solamente tres, a menos que Voldemort regrese y haga de Nagini una Horrocrux, como pretendía originalmente.

—¿Alguna otra pista de las otras tres? —Severus, por supuesto, esperaba llegar a ellas primero. Mientras más fragmentos de alma reuniera con Tom, mejor.

—Creo tener una pista concerniente a cierto anillo que le pertenecía a la familia de Tom Riddle —Albus sonrió con algo de engreimiento—. Necesito hablar con cierto auror, quien habló con los Gaunts.

—¿Me dejas saber si averiguas algo? —Severus esperaba desesperadamente permanecer dentro del círculo de confianza de Albus para que le contase las cosas. Tener que desafiar al Director acerca de Harry hacia esto dificultoso, sin embargo, Dumbledore asintió con facilidad, así que quizás seguía siendo de confianza, al menos en esto.

—¿Y cómo le esta yendo al joven Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore, sonando un poco melancólico.

—Consiguiendo un bronceado excelente, él y los otros muchachos convencieron a Lucius para que les construyese una piscina para nadar, y acuden allí casi todos los días —Severus contestó con facilidad, se sintió aliviado de ver una sonrisa feliz en el rostro de Albus. No dañaría que supiera que ahora Harry era feliz.

.

Severus fue hacia las mazmorras, y arregló lo de las salas de clases. Ahora tenía una para las clases avanzadas. Con rapidez hizo un inventario de los ingredientes; ya había hecho uno antes de irse y había ordenado lo que necesitaba, y los elfos domésticos habían desempacado sus órdenes. Aun necesitaba más alas de doxy, y envió un pedido con uno de los elfos. Limpió el polvo y ordenó sus planes para las clases. Suspiró, el disfrutaba de las clases avanzadas, ellos estaban allí porque lo deseaban, y en su mayor parte para aprender.

Después de eso, caminó hasta afuera del castillo, yendo hacia las puertas, donde desafortunadamente se encontró incapaz de evitar de Hagrid.

—¡Hola, Profesor! —El medio-gigante hablaba como un estruendo—. El Profesor Dumbledore dice que el joven Harry se esta quedando contigo. ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

—Esta bien, Hagrid. A su primo y él les va bien —Severus siguió caminando, esperando perderlo.

—Me perdí su cumpleaños, eso hice. Pero quizás a él le gustaría una mascota, tengo unas criaturas interesantes que podría llevarse —Hagrid sonrió ampliamente.

—Harry ya tiene un búho —a Severus se le heló la sangre imaginando la idea que Hagrid tendría de lo que constituiría una mascota interesante—. Él necesita aprender a cuidar de Hedwig antes de tener otra mascota a su colección.

—Ah, ¿tal vez para la Navidad? —dijo sin hacerse problemas.

Severus se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente—. Hagrid, tu NO vas a enviarle a Harry ninguna mascota sin obtener antes mi permiso, ¿has comprendido? —Severus pudo sentir que le latían las venas de las sienes.

—Por supuesto, Profesor —Hagrid pareció sorprendido por el arrebato de Severus—. Le dejaré saber si encuentro algo, ¿eh?

—Seguro, házmelo saber. Estaré aquí, por supuesto, durante el año escolar —Severus escapó rechinando los dientes, y tomándose una poción para la jaqueca. Iba a tener que preparar otra tanda, una mayor a la que esperaba.

Severus llegó a las puertas y _desapareció_ hacia Dragonsrest, suspirando con alivio al ir a su dormitorio. Dragonsrest se sentía ahora como su hogar. Se sentó ante su escritorio y miró afuera hacia el campo, podía ver a la distancia la forma de la piscina. Parecía que el joven Gales Verde los estaba observando nadar de nuevo. El dragón joven parecía fascinado por los magos jóvenes.

Severus se recargó hacia atrás sintiéndose contento. Con suerte el verano terminaría sin traer más problemas. Suspiró al pensar que eso era poco probable.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

N.d.T. (*) Lyonesse: Es una isla legendaria unida a las leyendas arturianas, se la sitúa frente a la costa de Cornualles, al SO de Gran Bretaña. En tanto que las Islas Hébridas están situadas al NE de Escocia.

FIM: Federación Internacional de Magos.

**Harry Potter y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención.**


	25. Engañando Goblins

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: "Engañando Goblins"**_

Lucius observó con resignación como Draco sacaba más pociones de su bolsillo, mientras los irritados elfos domésticos servían la comida. Draco había supervisado la preparación de la carne y la sopa de vegetales que habían servido la noche anterior, mientras Lucius había 'descansado' en la cama. Draco debía haber sido una auténtica molestia para ellos si juzgaba por las miradas que los elfos domésticos le daban. Draco había servido él mismo la cena, y lo había observado comer cada cucharada. Le había dado pociones fortalecedoras y curativas. Lucius soportó los cuidados y después escapó a su hijo vigilante con una poción para dormir sin soñar.

A Lucius no le había importado en realidad el dejarse consentir con un poco de mimos y cuidados. No podía recordar que alguien lo hubiera hecho antes. La madre de Lucius no había osado 'consentir' al heredero de Abraxas, y los elfos domésticos sufrían maleficios si intentaban mimarlo. Narcissa ciertamente nunca se había preocupado por la salud ni el bienestar de su esposo. Severus siempre le había ayudado a curarse las heridas recibidas del Señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente nunca lo 'consentía'. Lucius se rió ante la sola idea.

Lucius y Draco habían disfrutado hoy de su tiempo padre-hijo. Ellos jugaron ajedrez, y Lucius dejó que Draco parloteara acerca de . . . lo que fuera que había hablado. Lucius se dio cuenta con remordimiento que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Ahora que los eventos más arriesgados con Tom y Dumbledore habían pasado . . . bien, Lucius suponía que habría otros peligros más adelante, pero igual podía dispensar el tiempo para pasarlo con Draco.

Lucius se había dado cuenta, mientras el día transcurría que Draco en verdad había estado asustado por su padre. Draco aun ahora le observaba comer la cena ceñudo, probablemente Lucius no había comido suficiente fruta para satisfacer a Draco. Draco le pasó otra poción fortalecedora y un bol de frutillas.

Lucius luchó contra su irritación, y se recordó con severidad que Draco necesitaba seguridad y no estrangulamiento. Así que Lucius se bebió obedientemente la poción.

—Haz realizado un trabajo estupendo haciéndote cargo de mi, Draco —comenzó Lucius con cuidado—. Pienso que este día de descanso y todas las pociones que tu me has... uh... alentado a beber me han aliviado de mi agotamiento mágico.

Draco dio una risita, pero lo miró un poco con sospecha.

—Sé que has estado preocupado por mi durante esta misión para destruir el Horrocrux. Te prometo que no me arriesgaré de forma innecesaria. Pretendo vivir lo bastante para irritarte echando a perder a mis nietos —Lucius observó con atención a Draco. La sonrisa de Draco había vacilado, y parecía aprensivo.

Draco finalmente subió la mirada—. Pero . . . tu no puedes predecirlo todo, padre.

Lucius se echó para atrás en la silla. No, él no podía prometerle seguridad absoluta, en ninguna cosa.

—No, no puedo prometerte que siempre será seguro. Podría explotar una poción mientras ayudo a Severus y quedar derretido con el ácido. O podría ser asaltado en el Callejón Knockturn y resultar acuchillado. O cualquier viejo amigo, o enemigo, podría lanzarme un Avada Kedavra —Lucius vio palidecer a Draco, y suspiró. Aparentemente era un asco para eso de dar seguridad—. La vida es insegura en cualquier momento. Tu no puedes asegurarme que no te vas a lastimar al caerte de una escoba demasiado veloz que me has convencido de comprarte. Ni tampoco Severus ni yo vamos a dejar de hacer lo que debemos para mantenerlos a ti, Harry y Dudley a salvo.

Draco seguía viéndose cabizbajo, y Lucius suspiró y sugirió una solución—. ¿Ayudaría si te permito estar presente cuando hacemos nuestros planes, para que puedas ayudar a dar ideas para mantenernos a salvo?

Draco se animó y asintió. Lucius resopló, el rapaz probablemente insistiría en encantamientos acolchonadores y suficientes escudos para provocar que se cansase de tan sólo pensarlo. Pero al menos Draco estaba hablando de nuevo acerca del joven dragón Verde que siempre los observaba cuando ellos nadaban, y en hacerle varios tipo de preguntas a Yvane.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

El día siguiente les descubrió a los seis en Callejón Diagon de nuevo. El Sanador había enviado un recordatorio vía Lucius de que esperaba ver a Harry y Dudley **pronto**. Severus no se había dado cuenta que las semanas habían pasado tan rápido, así que aquí estaban un poco avergonzados frente a la medi-bruja de aspecto maternal. Ella había mirado fijo a Severus y le había dicho que hiciera una nueva cita **antes **de irse.

Lucius, Draco y Tom habían escapado al Emporio de las Lechuzas mientras los otros encaraban al Sanador. Tom quería una lechuza para poder mantener correspondencia fácilmente con Severus y Lucius cuando empezara la escuela, y Severus le había pedido que le consiguiera una pareja de lechuzas para la entrega de pociones.

El Sanador se declaró satisfecho con el progreso de Dudley. Él había perdido una buena cantidad de peso, y ganado músculo, así que aun se veía un poco regordete, pero no obeso. Harry fue examinado minuciosamente; él había ganado varias pulgadas de altura, así que el peso ganado no era tan aparente como hubiese deseado Severus.

El Sanador fue comprensivo—. Sé que usted esperaba verlo lucir menos... delgado, pero lo que ha ganado en altura es alentador. Yo temía que su altura hubiera resultada afectada, pero es sólo una pulgada o dos más bajo que el muchacho Malfoy, así que él esta recuperándose. Continúe dándole las pociones nutritivas, y que coma con frecuencia. Es un niño creciendo, seguro que no será muy difícil.

Severus frunció el ceño—. Aun tiene problemas para comer cuando esta molesto. Hago que el elfo doméstico lo vigile, pero odio presionarlo sobre ello.

El Sanador asintió concordando—. Bueno, siga vigilando eso, y hágame saber si se convierte en un problema.

—Me estaba preguntando si se puede hacer algo con respecto a su vista. Yo puedo preparar el corrector de visión, pero las instrucciones siempre dicen que el sujeto debe estar con buena salud —Severus miró seriamente al Sanador, esperando que diera una respuesta afirmativa. Harry también esperaba la respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

El Sanador ponderó la respuesta—. A pesar de su peso bajo, él tiene buena salud. Creo que seria una buena idea, él tiene muy mala visión sin los lentes... —el Sanador sonrió ante el grito de alegría de Harry—... la falta de aparatos visuales apropiados la ha empeorado con el tiempo —el Sanador vio como la quijada del Maestro de Pociones se apretaba con la rabia. Era bastante entretenido ver lo protector que era de sus pupilos—. La medi-bruja puede ajustar sus lentes semanalmente mientras toma la poción. Déjenos saber cuando comience. Si sufre de dolores de cabeza, deberemos verlo con mayor frecuencia, ya que el ajuste visual con frecuencia los provoca.

Severus asintió, catalogando en su mente los ingredientes que iba a necesitar.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Tom había encontrado sin problemas una pareja de lechuzas comunes para Severus, y luego Draco y él habían examinado el resto buscando uno para Tom. Lucius hojeó los libros, esperando que ellos hallaran 'el correcto'.

Lucius se sentía complacido de que Tom se estaba volviendo más amistoso con los niños. Él sabía que probablemente le parecían muchísimo más jóvenes, pero había comenzado a conversar con ellos. Tom había repasado el plan para sus lecciones con los tres, y había escuchado sus ideas. Lucius estaba seguro que seria el preceptor perfecto.

También era bueno que Tom estuviera estableciendo amistades auténticas. No era fácil para él aprender a preocuparse por otros más allá de su concepto de amo y subalternos. Tom además parecía estarse abriendo más a Severus y Lucius, pidiéndoles su consejo. Por supuesto, Yvane debía estarlo aconsejando como comportarse y eso se reflejaba en lo que hacia.

Voces excitadas alertaron a Lucius del hecho que Tom había hallado su lechuza. Lucius se acercó para ver a Tom llevando al mostrador con una sonrisa un Búho Cornudo. Tom estaba sonriendo más, sonrisas verdaderas que tranquilizaban las mentes de Severus y Lucius, ya que eran sonrisas normales de adolescente, y no las de un señor oscuro en entrenamiento encontrando el dolor de los demás divertido.

Tom dio a las aves la dirección de Dragonsrest, y Lucius encogió los paquetes con la comida de las lechuzas y otras cosas. Tom hizo una mueca, recordando que técnicamente era menor de edad. Con el segundo fragmento de alma asentándose, él se sentía . . . mayor. Severus había hecho un hechizo y le había asegurado que todavía tenía dieciséis años, cuando menos hasta su cumpleaños, el 31 de diciembre. Tom esperaba encontrar una forma de hacer sus EXTASIS; él estaba determinado a convertirse en un jinete de dragón, o un cuidador, aun no podía ponerse de acuerdo, pero de cualquier forma necesitaba aprobar sus EXTASIS. Tenía el plan futuro de convertirse en director de la Reserva de Gales, pero suponía que debería esperar a que Yuan se retirara. Yvane parecía encontrar esto divertido, aunque no explicaba la razón.

Ellos se encontraron con los otros tres afuera de la tienda. Dudley y Harry sonriendo mucho y dando señal de pulgares arriba a Draco. Tom asumió que la corrección de la vista había sido aprobada. Tom se sentía feliz por Harry . . . y esto le hizo pensar. Normalmente él no se sentía feliz por los demás, a menos que él obtuviera alguna ganancia.

Yvane se rió—. _Él es tu __**amigo**__, Tom. Los amigos se hacen felices uno al otro._

—_Lo sé, pero no recuerdo toda esta 'felicidad' a menos que involucrara a alguien ayudándome a lograr algo_ —Tom se sentía complicado por esto, si acaso algo malo pasara entonces él también iba a ser infeliz . . . sí, así lo suponía.

—_Ese es el precio de la__** verdadera**__ amistad: compartir la alegría y las penas _—dijo Yvane con pragmatismo.

—_¿Realmente lo vale?_ —se burló.

—_Sí, después de todo, ellos te ayudarán a compartir tus alegrías, y es más divertido celebrar con otros, sabes. Y cuando tengas penas, te ayudaran a soportarlas también, las penas son más fáciles cuando se comparten_ —contestó Yvane con paciencia. Yvane esperaba que Tom estuviera escuchando de verdad. El viejo Tom había empezado a pensar que las amistades eran una carga, y que era mejor tener subordinados. Tom se estaba volviendo más . . . humano con la absorción del fragmento de alma.

—_Bueno, los chicos parecen agradables, y Snape y Malfoy son . . . serviciales _—Tom parecía estar esforzándose por encontrar una excusa por cualquier afecto que estuviera sintiendo. Yvane contuvo su diversión, él necesitaba alentarlo no avergonzarlo.

El grupo llegó a su próximo destino, y Lucius y Severus inhalaron profundamente. Las negociaciones en Gringotts tendían a ser . . . delicadas. Ellos necesitaban que esto saliera bien, y aun más, que fuera un secreto.

Uno de los gerentes goblins notó su arribo, y se dirigió hacia ellos—: Estábamos esperándolo, señor Malfoy. El Supervisor de la Sucursal Británica esta esperándolo —Lucius asintió con gravedad, y todos lo siguieron.

Pronto estaban sentados en un cuarto grande y cómodo. Harry, Dudley y Draco se sentaron alrededor de una mesa en la parte de atrás, y les sirvieron emparedados y bebidas. Los goblins eran también familiares con el apetito de los jovencitos.

El Supervisor y dos asistentes se ubicaron frente a Lucius y Severus, quienes flanqueaban a Tom.

—Sentimos curiosidad al recibir sus cartas concerniente a 'Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado' —el Supervisor examinó con atención a los tres magos—. Usted no ha sido listado como alguien que puede acceder a ella, y a decir verdad solamente alguien de su sangre puede hacerlo.

—Quizás usted quisiera probar la sangre de este joven para ver si él tiene derecho —Severus se sintió aliviado que Voldemort tuviera una bóveda accesible a su estirpe. Resopló mentalmente, al estar tan orgulloso de su sangre Slytherin, por supuesto que lo había hecho.

Los tres goblins miraron a Tom con mayor atención, y cuchichearon. Lucius había demandado una reunión privada, con juramentos de silencio en su carta, y ellos lo habían garantizado. Pero seria mejor tranquilizarlos de ser posible.

—El señor Riddle desea dejar la bóveda fuera del alcance de 'Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado', y de cualquiera de sus seguidores.

Los Goblins parecieron dudar, pero asintieron.

Fue traído un pergamino con hechizos que leían el linaje, y Tom colocó allí unas gotas de sangre. El hechizo hizo lo esperado, decía que Tom Riddle era pariente de primer grado de Lord Voldemort. Puesto que los Goblins no esperaban que un mago no se identificara simplemente como el dueño de la bóveda, ellos no sospecharon que Tom era Lord Voldemort; sino que pensaron que 'pariente de primer grado' quería decir solamente que podía ser el hijo de Voldemort, ya que era muy joven para ser el padre del señor oscuro.

Tom dejó que muriera el furor y después se dirigió a los nerviosos Goblins—. Lord Voldemort cometió muchos errores, y yo no tengo la intención de seguir su camino —Tom pudo sentir que había hechizos de veracidad en la habitación. Estos no prevendrían que los magos mintieran, pero les harían saber a los Goblins si se decía una mentira—. Estoy seguro de que la nación de los Goblins no cree que Lord Voldemort de verdad ha muerto, y yo pretendo que su regreso sea de corta duración, y que por último le sea fatal.

Los Goblins discurrieron esto, decidieron que lo decía en serio, y le dieron unas sonrisas terroríficas.

—Yo necesito colocar los contenidos de esta bóveda fuera de su alcance. Quizás, siendo ustedes más sabios en asuntos de dinero, pudieran hacer una sugerencia —Tom había decidido que un poco de adulación podría ser beneficioso.

—La bóveda no puede ser vaciada ni cerrada sino por 'Tu-sabes-quien', pero nada dice acerca de la cantidad en la bóveda. Dejando un solo knut en ella los objetos pueden ser trasladados a otra bóveda, junto con la cantidad de dinero que usted desee... —el goblins se detuvo esperando su decisión.

Todos los magos se rieron ante el pensamiento de Voldemort llegando para descubrir un solitario knut en su bóveda.

—Creo que eso seria lo sabio. Si ustedes pudieran, abran una bóveda para mi y trasladen allí todos los objetos y el dinero, excepto por un solo knut en ella. Quiero que Lord Voldemort quede excluido, así que no la haga una bóveda vinculada a la estirpe, y los únicos que podrán tener acceso a ella aparte de mi son los magos presentes —Tom vio su sorpresa.

—¿Todos los magos, señor Riddle? —los goblins miraron a los niños con desconfianza.

—Yo confío en los señores Malfoy y Snape, y no sé que asistencia podré necesitar en el futuro. Tampoco Harry Potter ni su primo es probable que quieran robarme, y Draco también es de mi confianza —insistió Tom—. Puede que necesite que alguno de ellos entre a mi bóveda en el futuro por algún encargo mío, así que prefiero darles desde ahora mi permiso.

—_Bien hecho, Tom, has comenzado a comprender la amistad más de lo que pensaba _—Yvane se rió suavemente.

Tom miró a su alrededor a las sonrisas de sus... amigos, y supo que se estaba ruborizando avergonzado. Los Goblins arreglaron el papeleo, y tuvo la llave de su nueva bóveda en la mano antes de que los magos terminaran el té con bizcochos que habían servido. El listado del oro y objetos le hizo atorarse: veinticuatro millones de galeones y una lista sin fin de artículos.

Tom podía sentir la atracción de tal riqueza, nunca tendría que trabajar ni hacer nada—. ¿Ustedes tienen una lista de las bóvedas que fueron vaciadas para darle a Voldemort esa . . . fortuna?

Los Goblinss parecían perplejos.

—No tengo la intención de devolverle el oro a algún mortífago, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que Voldemort chantajeó o mató a algunos magos después de que le firmaron el traspaso de sus bóvedas —Tom contestó la pregunta implícita.

—Aaah . . . puedo conseguirle esa información . . . pero sea cuidadoso a quien le devuelve el oro y cómo lo hace —dijo lentamente el Supervisor.

—Espero que una vez más me de su excelente consejo —Tom se inclinó ligeramente, y los Goblins se rieron entre dientes como respuesta.

—Sé que ustedes han hecho juramentos de silencio, pero quisiera pedirles un pequeño favor —Snape miró los rostros confundidos de los goblins—. Necesito que ciertos trabajadores no sepan que Tom estuvo aquí, o que la bóveda de Voldemort ha sido accesada. Los magos que trabajan para ustedes pueden contar a otros de eso, y no deseamos que ninguno de los sucesos del día sea conocido.

Los Goblins de nuevo sonrieron y asintieron. Ah, sí, una sacudida en el mundo de los magos, y difícilmente el primero.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Ellos se sentaron a comer en El Caldero Chorreante con triple cantidad de hechizos silenciadores.

—Tom, lo que preguntaste fue increíblemente maduro —dijo Severus—, preguntar quien pudo ser despojado de su dinero.

Tom se removió incómodo—. No se trata de filantropía, es que no me siento cómodo con tanto dinero a mi disposición. Sospecho que de por sí ya me será difícil evitar ... el poder, sin millones de galeones asomándose a cada esquina.

—Bien, veremos si podemos ayudarte a librarte de unos ceros cuando los Goblins te consigan la lista —se rió Lucius.

Tom rodó los ojos -algo que había aprendido de los niños- mientras Yvane estaba riendo tan fuerte en el fondo que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Recogió el listado de objetos y comenzó a leerlo. Malfoy y Snape sabrían qué eran, y de quién provenían. La mayoría seria objetos oscuros, y entonces tendrían que discutir si devolverlos o destruirlos.

Los niños los ignoraron y susurraron planes para conseguir escobas 'realmente veloces' para Dudley y Harry. Severus estaba siendo obstinado acerca de lo rápido que debían volar los principiantes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me dan ánimos a postear rápido jaja. Cualquier duda, corrección o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	26. Cuentos de Dragones

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 26: "Cuentos de Dragones"**_

El día después del viaje a Gringotts los encontró a todos en la Mansión Malfoy. Dudley y Draco fueron al nuevo 'cuarto para ejercitar' cerca del pequeño campo de quidditch mientras esperaban a Harry, ya que les habían prometido otra lección de vuelo. Draco le había pedido a su padre que obtuviera equipamiento para ejercitarse similar al de Dragonsrest. Dudley había ofrecido enseñale a Draco como usarlo.

Harry les vio marcharse con resignación. El contador de Contaduría Norris, un señor Stebbins, quería 'repasar unas asuntos con él'. Severus había insistido que él debería tener conocimiento, aunque fuera mínimo, de las finanzas que le pertenecían.

Harry y Severus habían revisado la noche anterior las listas de artículos en sus cuatro bóvedas. En su bóveda personal había tan sólo dinero. En la bóveda de la familia Potter, no obstante, parecía haber una lista sin fin de objetos personales. Las otras dos que había heredado para su alivio tenían menos cosas.

Ellos habían marcado las cosas que Harry y Severus sentían que debía conservar en las bóvedas, y hecho una lista de cosas que deseaban que le fueran enviadas a Dragonsrest (en su mayoría libros, y unos pocos objetos pertenecientes a sus padres), y otra lista de artículos que Severus decía que eran oscuros, y probablemente ilegales, para deshacerse de ellos. Los Goblins los destruirían por un pequeño pago.

El contador le dejó saber la cantidad de dinero en las bóvedas, y le dijo que las dos compañías que poseía estaban funcionando bien—. Los gerentes de la planta de manufactura de frascos de pociones y los fabricantes de snitch en el Valle de Godric han realizado un trabajo ejemplar. Los Goblins han visto sus cuentas desde la muerte de sus padres, por una pequeña suma, por supuesto. Se sintieron felices de entregarnos a nosotros el trabajo, ya que estaba fuera de su línea usual de trabajo.

—¿Tengo una compañía que hace snitchs? Genial, esperen a que lo sepa Draco —Harry se había aferrado a la frase que había comprendido y que realmente le importaba. Harry se rió entre dientes y miró a Severus con astucia—. No va a tener que pagar más por los frascos de pociones de nuevo, Severus. Le puedo enviar los frascos para la Navidad, su cumpleaños, San Valentín . . .

Severus rodó los ojos y se volteó al contador—. ¿Alguna otra compañía? —interrumpió la letanía de festividades de Harry.

—Hay una compañía en que se invirtió y resultó una pérdida total. El mercado para golosinas para familiares hechos por ellos colapsó después de descubrir que mataban a los animales; llevó meses que se vieran los efectos, y para entonces el director de la empresa había... desaparecido con los fondos de la empresa. Hay otras tres compañías en que el señor Potter tiene acciones, y en todas ellas le ha ido bien. No es el accionista mayoritario, así que no necesita tomar decisiones. Lo contactaré, señor Snape, si es necesario que el señor Potter deba decidir algo en las otras dos empresas que posee —el señor Stebbins sonrió ante la mirada vidriosa de aburrimiento de Harry.

Severus asintió—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?

—Hay cuatro casas que le pertenecen, bueno, tres, ya que la casa en Valle de Godric fue destruida poco después de...bueno... esa noche —dejó de hablar ante la mirada de advertencia de Snape y la mirada de confusión de Harry—. Existe además la Mansión Potter que es vieja, pero forma parte de un gran propiedad, ellos crían algunos animales, que son bien cuidados por los elfos domésticos, y una pareja joven. Hay una casa de Audra Peverell que heredó, junto con su bóveda, y que es mantenido por los elfos —Stebbins arrugó el ceño y aclaró su garganta—. Hay además una propiedad muy grande y vieja, casi un castillo, en Bulgaria. Esta fue heredada de un primo tercero, Roderick Potter, de otro primo tercero, o quizás un primo en grado cuarto por el lado materno. De todos modos, él nunca la vio. La familia aun vive en el área, la familia Krum, y están muy ansioso de comprarla de nuevo ya que se trata de la _'Mansión Krum_' —Stebbins los miró, expectante.

—Deberíamos dejarla tenerla, ¿no es así? —Harry miró con ansiedad a Severus. No le gustaba la idea de alejar a una familia del hogar que debería tener. Además, se trataba de Bulgaria. ¿Quién querría una propiedad en Bulgaria?

Severus le hizo señas a Lucius, quien había estado detrás de un hechizo silenciador con Tom, revisando la lista de objetos en la bóveda de Voldie, como le llamaba Tom con burla. Lucius se acercó.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que no le debamos vender la Mansión Krum de vuelta a los Krum? Harry de algún modo la heredó —consultó Severus.

—Ellos son una buena familia. Un poco directos, y prácticos. Si ellos tienen algún problema contigo, te dejan saberlo y vienen por tu cabeza, no por la espalda —Lucius se encogió de hombros—. No veo razón para no hacerlo.

Severus se volteó hacia Stebbins—. Si Harry lo desea, deje que la adquieran por un precio justo —Harry asintió contento.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Harry, esperando que dijera que sí. Ante su respuesta afirmativa, salioó corriendo por la puerta.

Stebbins se rió suavemente—. Es un poco joven para entender la necesidad de preocuparse por sus inversiones y dinero.

—Sí, me doy cuenta que no es capaz de dar una decisión bien informada en este momento. Lo que quiero es que por lo menos conozca lo que le pertenece —Severus miró con atención al contador, Roth Stebbins también se hacia cargo de sus cuentas, y confiaba en su opinión—. ¿En realidad sus finanzas están en orden?

—Sí, no hay peligro de que los Malfoy sean eclipsados, pero tiene una buena fortuna. Esa inversión que resultó mal en realidad no le costó mucho. El dinero a sus . . . parientes . . . le costó más —Stebbins hizo una mueca, aun creía que ellos deberían pedir el dinero de regreso, pero Severus decía que era una mala idea crear fricción entre los primos, cuando finalmente estaban en buenos términos. Cerró el portafolio, se despidió, y caminó hasta el flú. Tenía una mansión que vender.

Lucius terminó el hechizo silenciador, y Severus se les unió en revisar 'la lista'. Ellos habían hecho otra copia para tomar notas. Habían marcado en rojo los ítemes oscuros, maldecidos, o sólo peligrosos, que eran la gran mayoría. Anotaban a los dueños anteriores, y si los conocían quienes eran, y si sus familias eran de confiar, o si eran conocidos mortífagos.

Notaron que muchos de los objetos oscuros eran de manufactura original de los goblins—. Los Goblins los recibirán de vuelta, ya que ellos se consideran los dueños verdaderos de lo que han hecho. Y con certeza estarán de acuerdo en limpiarlos de magia oscura o de maldiciones, en intercambio por su regreso.

Finalmente, tuvieron una lista de ocho objetos hechos por goblins de que sabían podrían deshacerse inmediatamente. También había una lista de cinco artículos que deseaban ver destruidos; no debían regresar a nadie, menos a las familias de los dueños anteriores.

—También hay una daga, hecha por goblins, y maldecida. Pero, pienso que debe ser muy antigua, y que deberíamos investigarla un poco antes de decidir si queremos devolverla —Tom miró la descripción frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, enviaré una lechuza solicitando una entrevista con el Supervisor de Gringotts, diciendo que deseamos devolver esos ocho objetos, en intercambio por destruir los otros cinco. Ellos lo encontrarán aceptable —Lucius miró cuestionando a Tom.

Tom asintió—. Esto nos librará de un tercio de las cosas, y casi todos los más oscuros, especialmente esos cinco —él se estremeció, los dos grimoires por sí solos eran horribles, nada en esos libros causarían más que dolor y lenta destrucción a sus dueños.

Lucius y Severus fueron a contactar a los Goblins.

—_Sí, Voldemort debe haber estado bastante loco para cuando acumuló todos esos objetos. Estar alrededor de tal maldad después de dividir su alma tantas veces debe haber drenado la poca humanidad que le quedaba _—dijo Yvane con tristeza—. _A los __dragones les gusta acumular oro y joyas a veces, la mayoría de las __veces porque sabemos como infundir magia en ellos, y eso crea un ambiente cómodo para vivir. Adoramos juntar conocimiento, y ciertamente comprendemos el ser territoriales, pero mucho de lo que hacen los humanos con sus posesiones es un misterio enorme para nosotros los dragones _—suspiró Yvane.

—_Supongo que nos convertimos en acumuladores, y mucho de lo que juntamos probablemente te parezca a ti en su mayoría una tontería. Al final no podemos llevarnos las cosas cuando morimos _—dijo Tom calladamente.

—_Oh, he estado cerca de los humanos de lo suficiente para saber que no __**siempre**__ es algo sin sentido. Los libros contienen conocimiento, con suerte, y __**eso**__ no es inútil. A veces un objeto es atesorado porque perteneció a alguien que amamos. No todas las posesiones son tonterías. Si tienes libros para impresionar a otros y nunca estudiar el conocimiento que contienen, eso __**es**__ una tontería. El por qué guardas algo es importante_ —dijo Yvane.

Tom suspiró—._ Ya basta de consejos, vamos a ver a los niños volar_ —Y Tom se dirigió a la puerta.

—_Por supuesto, así puedo decirte que consejo puedes darles, yo soy un experto en vuelos_ —se ufanó Yvane.

—_Pensé haber dicho 'basta de consejos'_ —masculló Tom.

—_Escuché eso_ —bufó Yvane.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Los tres niños daban círculos en la cancha detrás del instructor, Roland Higgs, copiando su forma de maniobrar y las figuras de ocho. Ellos se quedaron suspendidos sobre la cancha mientras él demostraba otros movimientos. Todos tenían cascos encantados y las escobas tenían encantamientos pegajosos para principiantes.

Higgs luego hizo que Harry y Draco se lanzaran entre ellos la quaffle mientras volaban. Higgs puso a Dudley de golpeador, y le demostró como golpear la bludger. Higgs después permaneció al borde la cancha, alerta a errores o a cualquier problema.

Lucius y Severus se sentaron en una gradería pequeña y cubierta comiendo su almuerzo. Tom también comió lentamente, leyendo un libro con concentración y murmurándole a Yvane. Los estómagos de los chicos pronto anunciaron que era hora de almorzar, y se les unieron para hacer desaparecer la comida provista por los elfos.

—¿'Armas Antiguas de Renombre'? —Draco leyó intrigado el título del libro de Tom—. ¿Estas investigando algo?

Tom miró a los otros estudiándolos—. Me topé con una daga maldecida. Quiero saber exactamente lo que es y a quién le pertenecía antes de deshacerme de ella —Tom miró a los dos hombres—. Voy a tener que necesitar más libros, de nuevo.

Lucius resopló—. Tu **sí **sabes como poner a Severus de buen humor, él adora escuchar esas palabras.

Severus sonrió torcidamente—. Y ahora tengo una excusa para agrandar inmediatamente la biblioteca.

Roland Higgs se les había unido para almorzar e interrumpió la excelente comida—. Espero que los tres muchachos no tengan dificultad para unirse a un equipo. Como habíamos notado antes, Draco tiene las habilidades para ser un excelente cazador. Harry también lo hace bien en ese puesto, y ellos trabajan bien juntos, lo que es una ventaja. Ambos tienen la rapidez para intentar el puesto de buscador, si lo desean. Dudley tiene los músculos para ser un buen golpeador, cuando adquiera más rapidez y tenga más confianza podría pensar en ser un guardián. Todos ellos tienen la capacidad para estar en más de un puesto.

Severus recordó el comentario solapado de Dumbledore de presentarlo a Harry con más estudiantes.

—Roland, nuestro buscador Slytherin es tu sobrino, ¿no es así? —ante la cabezadita del hombre, prosiguió—. Si pudieras arreglar otra lección en unos días, quizás tu podrías traerlo contigo. Estoy seguro de que no le importara demostrar algunos movimientos a sus potenciales compañeros de equipo.

Roland pensó en ello—. Sí, se supone que vaya allá esta noche a cenar, mi cuñada probablemente querrá presentarme con otra 'bruja maravillosa con gran personalidad'. Los distraeré preguntándole a Terrence si quiere ayudar a enseñarle a Harry Potter como volar.

Todos se rieron amistosamente, sí, eso los distraería.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Esa tarde hubo otro 'evento'. Lucius había tanteado cuidadosamente el terreno con Cornelius Fudge acerca de Harry Potter, dejando caer pistas de que el el niño tenía un nuevo guardián legal, uno aprobado por Albus Dumbledore (que era verdad), y que se debía a que su tía había sido herida, y a una muerte en la familia (lo que también era verdad). Lucius también había insinuado que el guardián legal era un buen amigo de Lucius, y que podía conseguir que Cornelius viera a Harry para 'tener buenas relaciones' con él.

Severus no tenía intención de permitir que Fudge influenciara en Harry, pero veía el valor de mantener a Fudge feliz y que el Ministro viera a Harry como un recurso valioso y no una amenaza. Cornelius Fudge había heredado el ministerio, ya que había sido el Jefe de Asesores del ministro cuando su predecesor había muerto. Desafortunadamente eso había sucedido en medio de la peor parte de la guerra. A Fudge no le gustaría la idea de una segunda guerra, iba a necesitar mucho apoyo para mantener el Ministerio funcionando cuando Voldemort regresara.

Fudge llegó con un solo auror, y un solo asistente, quien resultaba tener una cámara con él. Ellos ya se esperaban no poder pasar por esto sin al menos una fotografía.

Severus había hablado en extenso la tarde anterior, mientras revisaban las listas de las bóvedas. Severus había explicado la posición del Ministro de Magia y la política general del gobierno. Fudge no era un mal Ministro, en realidad había sido bueno durante tiempos de paz. Pero muy pronto podrían entrar en guerra. Fudge definitivamente estaba en contra de Voldemort, y podría ser útil que percibiera que Harry estaba de su lado.

Severus y Lucius se encontraron con él antes de dejarle ver a Harry. Severus fue presentado como el tutor legal de Harry.

—Sé que usted se dará cuenta que la seguridad de Harry es de alta prioridad —Severus observó como Fudge asentía amablemente—. Y se pensó que el mejor lugar para que residiera Harry, cuando no estuviera en Hogwarts, seria una reserva de dragones, no hay nada más seguro que uno de esos lugares. Las salvaguardas para mantener a los dragones jóvenes adentro y a cualquiera que no este registrado como residente afuera son los mejores del mundo.

La mandíbula de Cornelius se cayó, ¡una reserva de Dragones!—. Brillante estrategia, profesor Snape, puedo ver porque a usted le fue confiado —Fudge había sido juramentado en el secreto, así como su asistente y el auror. Después todos fueron adentro para el té de la tarde.

El Ministro divisó a Harry inmediatamente—. Señor Potter, un placer conocerlo por fin.

Harry estrechó manos con él sonriendo—. Encantado de conocerlo también, Ministro Fudge —el hombre parecía amable, aunque como todo político, era mejor ser muy educado, pero no demasiado amistoso.

Severus avanzó con paso sedoso—. Este es el primo de Harry, Dudley Dursley, y, por supuesto, ya conoce al hijo de Lucius, Draco Malfoy —Todos los chicos estrecharon la mano de Fudge y lo saludaron con educación—. Su preceptor ahora esta en la biblioteca, seguramente planeando largas lecciones para ellos.

Fudge asintió con desinterés, él no había a conocer un preceptor.

El Ministro radiante pronto fue conducido a un sofá y fue servido un té elegante. Pronto fue rodeado por los niños, a quienes se les había dicho de antemano que podían contar todas las historias de dragones que quisieran, siempre que no mencionaran a Yvane, y que no hablaran de Tom. Y que el cualquier pregunta iba a ser contestada por Severus o Lucius.

Pronto el Ministro estaba fascinado con la descripción de la piscina con su deslizadero 'como parque acuático', y el tener que compartirla con el Galés Verde. El asistente tomó algunas fotos del Ministro con los tres niños riéndose al contar de Yao 'el Emperador del toda el Agua Caliente' como le llamaban los otros dragones.

—Yo no sabía que los dragones viejos se volvían tan habladores —dijo Fudge—. Quizás pueda visitarlos en otra ocasión, tal vez el próximo verano para conocer a sus amigos dragones —los niños asintieron contentos, faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

El Ministro pronto se sintió feliz de irse, ya tenía sus fotos, y 'hecho amistad' con los muchachos, y asegurado que el guardián de Harry Potter tenía la intención de 'mantener informado' al Ministerio. Se sentía complacido con su día de trabajo.

Lucius y Severus asintieron complacidos a los niños—. Bien hecho, lograron conquistarlo bastante bien —Severus le sonrió a Harry, quien pareció feliz de haber tenido su reunión con el Ministro de la manera que deseaba su tutor.

Harry estaba contento de que Severus siempre le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, y por qué. A él también le gustaba que lo 'mantuvieran informado' tanto como Fudge.

Una lechuza de Gringotts llegó a la sala al mismo tiempo que un contrariado Tom. La biblioteca Malfoy no tenía nada concerniente a la daga antigua.

—Los Goblins nos verán mañana en cuanto abran, parecen bastante ansiosos —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Así que esos objetos desaparecerán muy pronto. Quizás ellos puedan decirte algo acerca de la daga, ya que fue hecha por los goblins.

—¿Y podremos confiar en su información? Ellos podrían decirnos lo que queramos escuchar, para conseguir que la regresemos —dijo Tom, dudoso.

—_Yo puedo ser capaz de decir si ellos están intentando engañarte. Los Goblins no son desconocidos para los Dragones. Cuando pueden tratan de esclavizarnos para usarnos como guardianes _—habló Yvane de forma que todos pudieran escucharlo.

—Ellos todavía tienen a uno, en las profundidades. Lo vi cerca de la bóveda de la familia Black —dijo Lucius lentamente.

Yvane guardó silencio, pero Tom podía sentir su ira.

—Quizás podríamos negociar su liberación —dijo Tom vacilante. Miró a Severus y Lucius buscando ayuda—. Puedo comprender tu ira, Yvane. ¿Tal vez ellos acepten alguno de los objetos en intercambio?

—Podemos hablarles de eso mañana cuando los veamos —dijo Lucius, inseguro de como aplacar a un airado Yvane.

—_Si él esta allá abajo, probablemente no ha visto el cielo desde su captura —_dijo Yvane gravemente, hablando aun para todos_—. A los dragones nos gustan las cavernas hasta cierto punto, e invernamos un poco en invierno, pero nunca ver la luz del cielo, ni volar... eso es algo terrible para un dragón_.

—Prometo que aunque requiera el contenido total de mi bóveda, conseguiremos su libertad —dijo Tom—, después de todo, te debo a ti mi vida, por decirlo así, así que si mi bóveda puede liberar a tu camarada dragón, es algo justo.

—_Al fin comprendes la amistad _—dijo Yvane, sólo para Tom, haciendo que se ruborizara ante el elogio.

—Si ellos no nos dejan pagar su rescate, podríamos organizar una fuga —dijo Harry, y Dudley y Draco parecieron aprobar completamente la idea.

Lucius y Severus palidecieron ante la idea de enojar en esa extensión a los Goblins.

—Estoy seguro que eso no será necesario —les aseguró Lucius con rapidez, determinado a conseguir liberar al condenado dragón a cualquier costo para evitar que los chicos inventaran alguna aventura al estilo Gryffindor. _Rescatar dragones_, gorgonas galopantes. Miró directamente a Severus, quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

Iban a terminar enseñándoles a los niños sutileza, aunque murieran en el intento.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota de autora: repentinamente me acordé del dragón ciego de la película, y tenia que hacer algo.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	27. La Negociación

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 27: "La Negociación"**_

Fred y George enviaron un par de libros de vuelta a Harry a través de una de las lechuzas nuevas para entregas de Severus después de remover un paquete con dos libros nuevos acerca de los Fundadores y las cuatro casas.

Los gemelos habían decidido que el profesor Snape tenía razón, ellos no querían quedar a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores. Pero, aparte de eso, lo mejor era el puro hecho de escandalizar a su familia entera quienes habían sido solamente Gryffindor por varias generaciones.

Ellos ya habían eliminado a Ravenclaw, estaban seguros que los cuervos en realidad no los ayudarían en sus bromas. Sin mencionar de que probablemente los molestarían para que estudiaran más.

Slytherin hubiese sido bueno, por cuanto tendrían socios astutos en las bromas. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape ya sabía que ellos pretendían convertirse en los mejores bromistas que el colegio nunca había visto, y podría interferir en ello, o cuando menos intentarlo.

A ellos les gustaba la idea ambiciosa de 'apoderarse de la casa Hufflepuff completa'. Ellos estaban seguros de que podrían lograr tener a todos los tejones obedeciendo cada uno de sus caprichos en un tris. Además, eso pondría a su madre en terapia: '¡Un Weasley en Hufflepuff!'.

Poco después de 'la fiesta de Harry', ellos habían arrinconado a su hermano Percy, quien habían descubierto era una mina veraz de cualquier y toda clase de información, y lo mejor de todo que su información no era prejuiciosa. Cuando ellos le habían preguntado a Charlie o Bill cualquier cosa todo lo que escuchaban era: 'ustedes van a estar en Gryffindor, así que no necesitan saber de las otras casas' y 'el profesor Snape es un murciélago malévolo'.

Ellos admitían silenciosamente que Snape era formidable, y que vacilarían en llevarle la contra, pero eso no era lo que deseaban saber. Percy, sin embargo, les dijo que en cambio que sí, él daba miedo, pero que cuidaba bien de sus Slytherin. La Casa de Slytherin bien podría ser oscura para muchos, pero ellos cerraban filas en torno a los suyos, y él había visto a rivales a muerte repentinamente actuar juntos cuando había una amenaza de afuera de su casa.

En las semanas siguientes, ellos pasaron una cantidad sin precedente de tiempo hablando con Percy, y aun estudiando los libros de primer año un poco con él, mientras le hacia preguntas de otras cosas, como por ejemplo si añadían raíz de lavanda-hada a la poción potenciadora de cabello que tenía su padre, ¿eso volvería su cabello azul o púrpura?

Percy era notablemente calmado acerca de las preguntas acerca de las bromas, solamente poniéndose como loco si esa broma parecía tomar un rumbo peligroso. Los gemelos se encontraron gustando de su hermano mayor, siempre que desviaran su pensamiento cuando empezaba a retarlos con altanería. Percy logró impartirles información sobre varias materias en sus cabezas, mientras que contestaba sus interminables preguntas acerca de las casas en Hogwarts que no fueran Gryffindor. Si Percy sospechaba sus motivos, permaneció en silencio.

El resto de la familia observaba la unión entre los tres con estupor. Percy siempre había sido materia de ofuscamiento hasta casi el embarazo para la familia Weasley. Era el único con un cuarto totalmente ordenado, estudiaba constantemente, no le gustaba ser parte de una familia grande, rara vez gritaba, y odiaba el resto de la Madriguera que no fuera su cuarto 'porque era desordenada y ruidosa'. La lista de razones para que no simpatizara a los otros Weasley o que no lo comprendieran era muy larga.

Arthur era el único que simpatizaba con él, un poco. Él sabía que las 'diferencias' de Percy no eran necesariamente malas, sólo que estaba hecho de una harina diferente a los otros miembros de la familia, y estaba realmente contento que los gemelos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo, aun cuando sus razones fueran egoístas. Percy parecía estar disfrutando enseñarles y darles sus ideas. Quizás así podría acercarse también a sus otros hermanos.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius, Tom, y Severus llegaron a Gringotts por la mañana premunidos con sus listas de objetos y las preguntas de Tom acerca de la daga. Había una gran cantidad de Goblins excitados que se callaron repentinamente ante su ingreso. El Supervisor los condujo a una sala de juntas, con una docena de goblins que no parecían trabajar en el banco.

El Supervisor de la Sucursal Británica se inclinó levemente ante Tom—. Los miembros de las familias de quienes hicieron los objetos que usted va a regresar están aquí como testigos de esto, y para hacer los arreglos que usted solicitó. Yo, Clawscar, resulto ser uno de ellos, mi abuelo hizo uno de los escudos mencionados.

Tom se sentó, con los otros dos magos flanqueándolo. El Supervisor se sentó enfrente de ellos y los otros goblins se ubicaron detrás suyo.

Tom aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo—. Yo le envié una listas de ocho objetos que iban a ser retornados, estos contienen maldiciones y hechizos oscuros, yo espero que me den sus promesas de que serán limpiados de estos o que no serán permitidos volver a ingresar al mundo de los magos. Hay cinco artículos que yo deseo que sean destruidos, estoy dispuesto a pagar para que esto sea hecho.

Clawscar asintió—. ¿y qué desea en intercambio por esos artículos, entonces? —dijo viéndolos con cautela.

Tom miró a su alrededor, a los Goblins sospechosos de sus intenciones, a Lucius que se veía un tanto altivo, y a Severus que miraba con fiereza a los Goblins tan receloso como ellos. Sintió a Yvane mascullando con rabia en el fondo de su mente. Tom sintió la presión de hacer esto de forma correcta; si no era así Harry, Draco y Dudley estaban en este momento en Dragonsrest planeando la fuga de un dragón. Tom no estaba seguro de lo que era el C4, pero Dudley abogaba por usarlo.

—No sé si ustedes están al tanto de esto, pero actualmente me encuentro viviendo en una reserva de dragones —comenzó Tom con cuidado—. De hecho, le debo mi vida a un dragón, y actualmente estoy aprendiendo de uno. No sé si ustedes son familiares con lo muy inteligentes que van volviéndose los dragones al hacerse mayores —Tom vio que los Goblins se miraban unos a otros confundidos.

Tom carraspeó, ganando de nuevo su atención—. No me gusta estar en deuda con los dragones, así que me gustaría librarme de esta liberando a uno de ellos. Para ser precisos, al dragón que esta actualmente al fondo de sus bóvedas.

El Supervisor se echó para atrás asombrado, y los otros goblins abruptamente tenían mucho que decir, muy alto y todos a la vez. Clawscar, sin embargo, después de pasada la sorpresa, miró a Tom taimadamente.

—Tomaría más de ocho artículos el comprar la libertad del viejo Scarsnout —dijo con una sonrisa dientuda.

Tom suspiró y se preparó para un largo forcejeo. Los Goblins querían el regreso de un gran número de objetos, y muchos de ellos no pertenecían a ninguno de los tres magos o ni siquiera a Harry. Finalmente, lograron un acuerdo por veintidós artículos adicionales que actualmente se encontraban en la bóveda de Tom, y en la de los Malfoy, y en la de los Potter. Severus tenía algunos calderos y dagas que ellos deseaban. Además de otros cinco artículos que Lucius y Severus estaban bastante seguros de poder conseguir de algunos conocidos, aunque de pensar en lo que estos pedirían a cambio ya los hacia estremecer.

La parte más difícil probó ser la misma daga que intrigaba a Tom. Los goblins la deseaban con demasiado desespero, pensaron los tres. Tom finalmente acordé considerar regresarla en otra ocasión, después de aprender más acerca de ella. Interesante resultó que los goblins rehusaran darle ninguna información sobre la daga, limitándose a mirar con rabia a Tom ante su negativa a incluirla en el trato.

Finalmente, los Goblins sellaron el acuerdo en papel, y Tom entregó los ocho objetos ya acordados, en buena fe. Los otros artículos serian entregados en otra ocasión: cuando el dragón fuera liberado. Tom asimismo pagó por la destrucción de los cinco artículos oscuros de su bóveda.

Una vez que el trato fue sellado, los Goblins parecieron felices por la cantidad que habían extraído por el dragón, y les agradecieron por la devolución de lo 'que fue hecho por Goblins'. Yvane gruñó acerca de la demora en liberar al dragón, pero pareció aliviado de que la negociación fuera por lo menos realizada.

Ellos bajaron a la bóveda nueva de Tom, y después de remover los objetos a devolver y destruir, entraron a ver el resto. Los objetos que iban a ser transados por el dragón fueron separados y colocados a un costado de la bóveda por Lucius y Severus. Los otros artículos que no estaban maldecidos ni eran oscuros fueron colocados en una bolsa por Severus para ser regresados a sus antiguos dueños.

Tom, sin embargo, se mantuvo cerca de que la daga que acaparaba su interés. No estaba seguro de por qué sentía tal interés, de acuerdo, era muy antigua, y tenía mucha magia, pero había otros objetos que eran antiguos y también imbuidos con magia. No obstante, esta magia se sentía diferente.

—Así_ es, esta magia es tan antigua como la de las piedras __alzadas de Stonehenge, es una magia muy anterior a Hogwarts. Es de los tiempos de la guerra con los emperadores de Roma _—dijo Yvane lentamente, examinando también la daga—. _Y esta llena de magia femenina. En esos tiempos, muchas mujeres que hacían magia podían hacer que sus herramientas mágicas, como las dagas, reaccionaran de mala manera al toque de los hombres. La única maldición en ella es dañar a cualquier hombre que la toque. Las otras magias peligrosas son para lastimar al que use la daga con el __**deseo**__ de dañar _—se rió entre dientes.

—¿Así que estará bien llevarme la daga a Dragonsrest para estudiarla? —consultó Tom.

—_Será mejor que la guardes bien resguardada contra los curiosos; no querrás que los jovenzuelos estén cerca de ella_ —contestó Yvane.

Tom lo consultó con los otros dos magos y la daga fue colocada con precauciones dentro de una bolsa, para llevársela con ellos.

Después de eso, los tres regresaron a Dragonsrest para darle la noticia a los conspiradores que el C4 no seria necesaria para un rescate.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El director Chang estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando una carta que recién había recibido con un poco de consternación. Su primo segundo, un par de veces removido, que trabajaba en la Reserva en Lyonesse tenía una hija que empezaría a asistir a Hogwarts este año. Era una niña lista, y como ellos estaban en medio de un problema en la reserva esperaban que él pudiera cuidarla y llevarla a Callejón Diagon para medirse el uniforme.

Gárgolas galopantes, él no tenía idea de como cuidarla, y menos aun como prepararla para la escuela. Pero ellos tenían una emergencia con varios dragones jóvenes contrayendo un virus, y siendo jóvenes, bastante irrazonables acerca de obtener un tratamiento.

Suspiró y luego se animó, acababa de recordar que tenía a un profesor de Hogwarts a su merced... bueno, disponible para él, de todas formas. Escribió una nota apresurada, implicando que varios favores serian adeudados si Snape lo ayudaba con una brujita de once años que acababan de endilgarle.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba ayudando a asegurar la daga en el gabinete especial en su estudio cuando la lechuza de Yuan arribó. Ellos tenían ese gabinete muy bien resguardado, ya que por un tiempo había contenido los Horrocruxes. Habían advertido a los tres jovencitos que la daga era muy peligrosa, y con un poco de inspiración Severus les había contado que estaba maldecida contra los hombres y que usarla implicaba que podríaconvertirlos en niñas. El horror puro de ese prospecto les hizo hacer votos de ni siquiera **mirarla**.

Después Severus les contó del trato con los Goblins, así que el robo al banco ya no sería necesario, y con la daga fuera de la vista, se marcharon descontentos a la piscina. Hasta el dragón Verde tuvo dificultad para alegrarlos de inmediato.

Severus abrió la carta con curiosidad y la leyó arrugando la frente. Por un lado que el director de la Reserva le debiera unos cuantos favores seria útil, pero se echaba para atrás ante la idea de una niña de once años, echando de menos su hogar, correteando en un asentamiento netamente masculino. Hmmm. Rosmerta había requerido una última visita con los niños antes de que comenzara a funcionar el colegio. Y ella adoraría tener a otra compañía femenina para ir de compras (¡perfecto!) . . . y la niña seria otro estudiante cercano que 'interactuaría' con los niños de que contarle a Dumbledore si él preguntaba.

Consultó con Lucius, quien pensó que Rosmerta adoraría un viaje de compras con cuenta de gastos ilimitado con alguien femenino. Una rápida llamada por el fuego a Rosmerta reveló que a ella 'le encantaba la idea, y ¿no era considerado de Severus el ofrecerse?'

Severus escribió una respuesta afirmativa a Yuan indicando que tenía una dama que se sentiría feliz de ayudar a la pequeña Cho Chang a hacer sus compras cuando llegara.

Después arreglaron un almuerzo junto a la piscina con un alegre Tinker y fue hacia los tres niños que jugaban salpicando agua. El joven Galés Verde estaba echado cerca, como siempre hacia cuando había nadadores en 'su' estanque.

—He descubierto que los Gaunts vivieron en Little Haggleton, cerca de la Mansión Riddle. Dumbledore ha estado muy ocupado investigando, y me ofrecí a ir a ver por él, con lo que el colegio va a comenzar en breve. Yo tengo todas mis clases y salas de clases organizados, y los ingredientes que faltaban fueron suplidos así que los próximos diez días son míos, hasta el primero de septiembre. Él estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme hacerlo, ya que hemos destruido tan bien dos Horrocruxes. Dijo que deseaba ver los restos del anillo después que lo destruyamos, aparentemente hay algo . . . extraño en este —Severus pareció un poco perturbado por la curiosidad del Director. Definitivamente iban a tener que averiguar acerca del anillo antes de mostrárselo a Dumbledore.

—Deberíamos ir mañana, de ser posible, ya que si hay complicaciones podríamos necesitar de los días restantes —acotó Lucius—. ¿Tienes alguna idea con respecto a esto, Tom, o algún recuerdo?

—Yo tenía el plan de visitar a la familia Riddle, y de encarar a mi padre en el verano de mi séptimo año. En ese tiempo desconocía de donde había provenido mi madre. Quizás yo supe de ello al visitar a los Riddle. Severus dijo que el Director Dumbledore había descubierto que yo los había matado a todos —dijo Tom con voz apagada.

Él había asesinado a su padre y sus abuelos, aparentemente. Él recordaba bien sus planes iracundos acerca confrontar a su padre, al hombre que había abandonado a su madre, y que ni una vez lo había buscado, y que en cambio lo había rechazado antes de conocerlo. Incluso había especulado acerca de si seria posible maldecirlo un poco sin ser descubierto; no había pensado en un asesinato a sangre fría, excepto en sus más oscuras fantasías, y nunca de forma seria.

—_Fue Voldemort quien los mató, recuerdo que lo hizo después de fragmentar su alma realizando el diario, así que ya era menos que humano _—dijo Yvane calladamente—. _Pasar de la fantasía al asesinato real fue el próximo paso._

Ellos llegaron a la piscina y se sentaron en las sillas. Severus y Lucius parecían comprensivos del aspecto culpable de Tom. Ellos tenían suficientes remordimientos de su pasado para comprender sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, Petunia será dada de alta del hospital en dos días. El Sanador ha estado supervisando la labor de los muggles nos ha avisado. Dudley fue con él ha visitarla la última vez, y dice que ella se veía mucho mejor —dijo Severus con satisfacción—. Me alegra que ya tengamos un cuarto arreglado para ella, antes de lo de la herida de bala.

—¿Aun está ocasionando problemas esa horrible tía de Dudley? —Tom tomó el cambio de conversación con alivio.

—Los abogados dicen que ella terminó con un montón de sanciones legales, y el arresto domiciliario fue extendido por seis meses. Fue su primer ofensa, o por lo menos la primera que llegó a la corte —dijo Lucius satisfecho—. Sin embargo, ella esta acosando a los jueces para 'visitar' a Dudley. Dice que ella tiene derecho al ser su única pariente. Sus amigos jueces se han estado quejando al juez ante el que ella se presentó que todas sus recientes ofensas fueron causadas por la pena —Todos resoplaron. Angus Essex había descrito la escena en la estación de policía, y Severus había soportado la escena en el funeral—. El juez finalmente dijo que ella necesitaba ir a terapia, y que después él escucharía las recomendaciones de un médico de la psiquis.

—Bien, con suerte ella nunca los convencerá que es la persona adecuada que un pre-adolescente pueda soportar —dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

Los chicos ya habían olvidado su desilusión y salpicaban ruidosamente en la piscina cuando fue servido el almuerzo. Ellos saludaron la llegada de la comida con exclamaciones de alegría.

Yuan se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y una niña bonita de pelo oscuro a su lado. Severus sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar 'eso fue rápido', antes de que ellos llegaran hasta la piscina.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota de autora: próxima entrega habrá más acción con Horrocruxes (¡sí!)

Y muchas gracias por sus favoritos, y por sus amables comentarios.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	28. La Casa de los Gaunt

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 28: "La Casa de los Gaunt"**_

Rosmerta casi daba saltitos en su taberna esa noche. ¡Severus le había encontrado una niña para ir de compras! En realidad él era un novio sobresaliente. Aun cuando ella disfrutaba departiendo con los pupilos de Severus, extrañaba tener compañía femenina. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de hablar de cosas femeninas. Las palabras ocasionales al pasar cuando alguien llevaba a su novia a la taberna no eran suficientes.

La madre de Rosmerta había muerto cuando ella era joven, y la bruja que se había casado con su padre prefería que ella no los visitara seguido queriendo que el padre de Rosmerta se concentrara en sus propios hijos, en vez de la hija de su difunta esposa. Ella no tenía hermanas ni primas. Todos sus amigos que tenía en Hogwarts se habían ido apartando después del colegio. Cuando había estado comprometida con Aaron había tenido la esperanza de tener una hija. Ese sueño había muerto con la maldición que había recibido.

Ella suspiró al pensar en la escasez de mujeres en su vida. Esperaba que Petunia Dursley fuera amistosa. A Rosmerta le gustaría visitar Dragonsrest durante el año escolar para mantenerse en contacto con Harry y Dudley, y esperaba que esas visitas fueran agradables, y no llenas de hostilidad.

A Rosmerta le agradaba Harry, y Severus definitivamente estaba mucho más encariñado con él de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni aun a si mismo.

Rosmerta había estado una pocos años adelante en Hogwarts de Lily y Severus, y la pandilla de merodeadores, pero ella los recordaba. Lily fue alguien a quien no se pasa por alto ni se olvida fácilmente. A primera vista Harry se parecía mucho a James Potter a causa del cabello y los lentes, pero al inspeccionar de más cerca sus rasgos faciales eran más parecidos a Lily Evans que a James, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Lily. Él bien podría tener un poco de la temeridad de James Potter, pero poseía el sentido común de Lily y también su inteligencia.

Ella sabía que muchos se preguntarían como ella podía dar la bienvenida en sus vidas al hijo de la mujer que su novio una vez había amado tanto. Pero en cambio ella pensaba que era absurdo envidiar a una mujer muerta, y que Harry era un muchachito maravilloso. La conexión con Lily solamente le había dado a Severus un pequeño empujón para interesarse por él.

Rosmerta siempre había temido que un día Severus le dijera que necesita romper con ella, que necesitaba tener niños propios. Al ser cuestionado, él siempre había dicho que no sentía la necesidad de tener un heredero, y que ya tenía con los niños del colegio. Quizás Harry podría llenar cualquier vacío que pudiera sentir por tener un niño propio, un vacío que tal vez ni siquiera reconocía.

Ella fue a buscar pergamino para escribir mientras esperaba que la taberna estuviera con más gente, y comenzó a hacer una lista de lugares donde llevar a Cho Chang.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Yuan y Cho Chang se acercaron a la piscina. Yuan sonreía contento, estaba deleitado porque su problema se había resuelto enviando una lechuza al profesor Snape, especialmente porque Cho había llegado apenas la lechuza con la respuesta de Snape había regresado.

Cho estaba aliviada de que podría dormir en casa de Yuan, el pariente que había hecho arreglos para que ella pasara los días con los pupilos del profesor Snape y sus amigos, y una dama que iría a comprar con ella su lista de útiles para Hogwarts.

Yuan la presentó al Profesor Snape y a un amigo suyo, el señor Lucius Malfoy. Había un 'Tom' quien era aparentemente un amigo cercano y el profesor particular de los niños. Todos parecían simpáticos, o por lo menos educados. Luego se habían vuelto hacia los tres niños; Yuan le había explicado que ellos irían el próximo año a Hogwarts. Ellos estaban comiendo como la mayoría de los chicos que ella conocía: con entusiasmo.

Yuan la presentó a Draco Malfoy, a quien ella habría reconocido como hijo de Lucius sin necesidad de la presentación . Él sonrió y se inclinó sobre su mano, había aprovechado mientras tanto para limpiarse la cara y las manos y conseguido decir un 'encantado de conocerla' y tomado su mano sin ensuciarla con nada. El último niño no había necesitado tanta limpieza, y le sonrió amablemente al ser presentado.

—Este es el otro pupilo del profesor Snape, y el primo de Dudley: Harry Potter.

Ella le había dado la mano automáticamente, y conseguido decir un "encantada de conocerte" en respuesta. Aparentemente, ella iba a pasar la próxima semana con Harry Potter, y eso le parecía surrealista. Cho sonrió con timidez, y esperó no parecer demasiado deslumbrada.

Cho había sido sentada en la mesa con ellos, y pronto estaba sumergida en una conversación acerca del Quidditch y manteniendo su opinión en una discusión acerca de las Arpías de Holyhead versus los Kestrels de Kenmare, y si acaso el equipo británico tenía oportunidad de ir a la Copa Mundial este año. Cho pronto olvidó su timidez, o que Harry era una celebridad.

Yuan había traído consigo el Profeta Diario, y ocupó una silla cerca de los tres magos mayores.

—Sus tres muchachos ciertamente son fotogénicos —sostuvo la página frontal. Había una fotográfica grande del Ministro rodeado por los niños, todos ellos riendo alegremente.

La historia detallaba su visita, y la obvia cercanía del Ministro con 'El Niño Que Vivió'. El reportero decía que el paradero de Harry Potter era 'secreto, por razones de seguridad', pero implicaba que el Ministro, por supuesto, sabía todo al respecto. La historia había sido rellenada con detalles intrascendentes y volvía a contar la vieja historia de 'Ya Sabes Quien' asesinando a los padres de Harry y Harry 'triunfando' sobre el señor oscuro.

Severus hizo una mueca—. Harry no sabía si estar horrorizado o encantado. Al final, conservó la fotografiá porque estaba Dudley y Draco en ella. No creo que leyera mucho del artículo.

Lucius se rió—. Draco leyó todo el articulo, lo descartó como de mal gusto, y conservó la fotografía por las mismas razones. Todavía esta esperando que le manden de vuelta de la tienda de fotografías mágicas las fotos que tomó de todos y de Yao.

—Bueno, es obvio que hicieron un amigo del Ministro, yo sólo espero que no sea demasiado voluble —dijo Yuan.

—Él esta definitivamente en contra del Señor Oscuro, y pienso que debemos asegurarnos que sienta que el Señor Oscuro puede ser derrotado cuando regrese, y nos seguirá apoyando —dijo Lucius.

—Su problema principal es que recuerda lo malo que fue durante el primer conflicto. Tenemos que asegurarnos que él no quede tan fuera de todo esta vez. Empujar a Fudge a la acción, una acción que sea efectiva en verdad, será el mayor obstáculo en su caso —dijo Severus con expresión un tanto desdeñosa—. Cornelius Fudge es realmente un mejor ministro en tiempos de paz que cuando hay guerra, pero cuando menos escucha los consejos.

Yuan suspiró—. Espero que ustedes puedan inhabilitarlo antes de su regreso —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo recuerdo las malas expectativas que teníamos justo antes de que 'Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado' desapareció.

—Oh, pero pretendemos que sea una estadía muy breve cuando regrese —siseó Severus. Él prefería que no regresara para nada, pero dudaba tener tanta suerte.

Yuan asintió y se levantó llamando a Cho—. Entonces ¿esta bien que ella vaya mañana después del desayuno?

Severus asintió con una sonrisa.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Esa noche, después de la cena, Tom se retiró un poco más temprano a su dormitorio. Recordar todo su odio por su padre había despertado más recuerdos, unos que él refería mantener enterrados. No estaba seguro de que Yvane había accedido a todas sus memorias, usualmente él prefería no pensar en ello; era embarazoso penar que alguien hubiera visto cada momento de tu vida.

La mayoría del odio por su padre se debía a su deserción total de su hijo. ¿No podría por lo menos pagado a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de un infante, y luego haberlo enviado a un colegio internado? No había sido por falta de dinero que no lo había hecho. ¿Tenia que ser su rechazo tan **completo**? Ahora nunca iba a saber el porqué. El otro... Voldemort, quizás lo sabía. Se preguntaba si lo habría preguntado, o tan sólo los había matado a todos.

Él había odiado el orfanato, nunca en su memoria había un momento que le hubiera agradado. No podía recordar amigos. Si un niño nuevo jugaba con él, o actuaba amistoso, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta los otros le advirtieran que se alejara de Tom "el anormal". La señora Cole no había sido de ayuda, sentía miedo de él y de su forma de actuar 'antinatural'.

Sus episodios de magia accidental por exabruptos de rabia habían empeorado todo. Siempre terminaban con alguien lastimado, con ninguna explicación que pudiera satisfacer a nadie. Y luego también estaban sus acciones deliberadas, cuando aprendió la necesidad de control un poco su 'don'.

Él había tenido nueve años, si recordaba correctamente cuando había puesto este control a prueba. Amy Benton y Dennis Bishop habían sido adolescentes, y les gustaba robar de los niños más jóvenes y fácilmente intimidados, y en un orfanato con escasas pertenencias propias eso no era algo perdonable con facilidad. Y ellos habían robado el dinero de Navidad que alguna alma caritativa les había dado a los niños.

Habían estado en un paseo a la costa, y él había atraído a los dos a una cueva con el cuento de haber hallado un escondite con dinero. Él había aprendido que podía hacer desaparecer una puerta por unos segundos, así que los había conducido por un pasaje y hecho desaparecer la entrada. Después los había aterrorizado haciéndoles creer que los iba a dejar allí para siempre si no les entregaban su dinero o el equivalente en mercancía. Los había dejado salir después de obtener la armónica de Dennis y el yoyo de Amy. Nunca más habían robado nada de él.

Pero Billy Stubbs... él aun recordaba a esa persona con una furia que apenas podía contener. No había disfrutado matando al conejo, pero Billy nunca más había vuelto a tocarlo de esa manera.

—Deberías_ haber tratado de contárselo a la señora Cole, en vez de tomar el asunto en tus manos_ —interrumpió Yvane calmadamente.

—¿A la señora "Tu eres un engendro del demonio" Cole? Ella hubiese lavado mi boca con jabón y luego me hubiera dado una paliza por decir que tales cosas ocurrían en _**su**_ orfanato —contestó Tom acaloradamente—. Yo estaba por mi cuenta, como siempre en ese lugar. Yo sólo tenía diez años, y sólo sabía que no podía dejarlo . . . —Tom estaba seguro de estar hiperventilando.

—_Aun te queda algo de pócima calmante. Toma algo para que puedas continuar_ —dijo Yvane con firmeza.

Tom pensó en rehusarse, y así tendrían que parar. Pero en cambio suspiró y después bebió la mitad del frasco y esperó a que su tranquilidad artificial lo envolviera.

—_Tu lograste escapar numerosos ataques de este Billy, cuando trató de acorralarte. Me doy cuenta que esos encuentros te dejaron algunas cicatrices. Tu siempre has sido inmune a cualquier insinuación sexual, ¿te sientes repelido por lo que hizo o intentó hacer Billy?_ —preguntó Yvane.

Tom se alegró de haber tomado el calmante, sin él no estaba seguro de no quedar descolocado. Aun con los efectos de la pócima sintió el esfuerzo que le causaba contestar con calma—. No lo sé, en parte cualquier 'insinuación' me hacia recordarlo, y luego me daba asco. Y en parte no confiaba en esa clase de relaciones, ninguna de las que veía en el colegio duraba mucho tiempo.

—_Esos eran romances de escuela, y no siempre conducen a algo más profundo_ —dijo Yvane riendo suavemente, y luego abruptamente se puso más serio—. _Sin embargo, necesitas dejar de comparar los asaltos de Billy con alguien que desea honestamente estar más cerca de ti_.

—Lo supongo. Pero en realidad no pienso muy seguido en la gente de esa forma, y aquel que alguna vez vi así... bueno, no parecía valer la pena molestarse por ello —se quejó Tom.

—_Bueno, en ese momento tu tenias solamente dieciséis años. Tal vez aun no has encontrado a alguien que 'valga la pena'_ —se rió Yvane.

Tom resopló—. ¿Puedo ahora descansar?

Yvane rió entre dientes y dejó descansar a Tom. En privado reflexionó sobre esas revelaciones. Él podría mirar en todos los recuerdos de Tom de desearlo, pero era difícil mirar en los dieciséis años de la vida de Tom minuto por minuto. Encontrar las memorias relevantes era importante y él necesitaba muchas veces obtener las pistas de Tom.

Yvane había sabido que el orfanato era importante. Esos años habían sido los formativos, en los cuales la vida en Hogwarts se había basado. La escasez de recuerdos felices y la carencia total de amigos había cobrado su precio. Él había aprendido a apoyarse sólo en sí mismo por el personal del orfanato, quienes le temían y le tenían antipatía. Y los intentos de estupro del tal 'Billy' finalmente había terminado con cualquier idea de llegar a confiar en alguien.

Yvane se alegraba que Lucius y Severus habían sido capaces de ganarse la confianza de Tom, y que él estuviera aprendiendo que la amistad podía ser buena. Con suerte, Tom también podría aprender que el amor también podía ser algo bueno.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

La mañana siguiente fue muy despejada, y Rosmerta llegó temprano mientras los hombres aun estaban dando vueltas, buscando que ponerse. Severus era el único que ya estaba bebiendo su primera taza de café, y la miró aun somnoliento. Había algo que necesitaba preguntarle y necesitaba más cafeína para recordar que era. Lucius y Draco llegaron cuando él ya iba en su tercera taza, y los niños empezaron a hablar de quidditch, lo cual hizo que su memoria se aclarara.

—Ah, Rosmerta, odio hacerte esto . . .—Severus la miró con cautela— , sé que estabas esperando ir hoy día de compras, pero ¿quizás podrías posponerlo para mañana? Lucius, Tom y yo tenemos que hacer algo impostergable. Los niños tienen una lección de quidditch en la Mansión Malfoy y alguien necesita ir con ellos. Me han dicho que Cho también es fanática, y que le gustaría una lección del señor Higgs, y su sobrino Terrence también estará allí —Severus fue dejando de hablar, esperando una explosión de Rosmerta.

Rosmerta se rió alegremente—. Bueno, tendré que resignarme a ser mimada en el 'Spa y restaurante gourmet Malfoy' que Lucius asegura es su hogar. Podemos ir de compras mañana, por supuesto. Será mejor repasar la lista con ella hoy, mientras comemos canapés y caviar, de esa manera nos aseguraremos de pasar en todas las tiendas necesarias.

Lucius y Draco se rieron por lo bajo, y Severus rodó los ojos y suspiró. No debería haberse preocupado porque ella se sintiera insultada de ser invitada a la Mansión Malfoy. Con un poco más de cafeína se hubiera dado cuenta que eso no le parecería tan mal.

Tom entró al comedor, haciendo que los adultos se le quedaran mirando. Se veía muy pálido y que había descansado mal. Al oler la comida se puso de un color verdoso, y se fue con rapidez. Severus se perturbó por esto, y lo siguió hasta el baño donde se quedó afuera escuchando los sonidos de su estómago rebelándose.

Para cuando Tom reapareció, Severus había ubicado varias pociones. Tom miró los frasquitos inocuos y gruñó—. Las pociones no lo curan todo, ¿sabes?

Severus lo miró con asombro fingido—. ¿No lo hacen?

Tom le brindó una casi-sonrisa renuente que fue más mueca que otra cosa. Fueron hacia la biblioteca y se sentaron allí.

Tom tomó con agradecimiento algo para calmar el estomago—. No dormí muy bien. Tuve muchos sueños sobre el orfanato, y sobre cuanto odiaba a mi padre, algo acerca de hablar con mis cohortes en Slytherin y hacer planes —Tom sorbió más de la pócima, él necesitaba estar alerta el día de hoy—. Aun no puedo creer que promulgaba esas cosas, debo haber desarrollado una enorme arrogancia para querer apoderarme del mundo mágico.

—¿Qué te provocó la nausea? Esa no es una respuesta normal a los sueños —preguntó Severus suavemente.

Tom palideció de nuevo un poco—. Los chicos del orfanato... la mayoría de ellos sólo me eran antipáticos, pero a algunos de ellos de verdad los odiaba. Ellos... él...—Tom se estremeció de nuevo—. De verdad que no puedo hablar de eso.

—¿Le has hablado de ello a Yvane? —Severus preguntó con cuidado, le vio asentir y se relajó. Mientras hablase de lo que había pasado con el dragón, sintió que podría esperar un poco más. Severus le pasó otro vial—. Si no te sientes capaz de comer, toma esta poción nutritiva. Te mantendrá hasta la noche. Veremos qué pasa para entonces.

Tom sonrió agradecido y la bebió retorciendo la cara—. Sabes que sé que es posible mezclar saborizante a cereza con las pociones nutritivas sin arruinarlas, Severus.

Severus resopló y lo miró con reto—. ¿Y alentar a esas pequeñas pestes en Hogwarts a que se salten las comidas porque las pociones nutritivas saben bien?

Tom se rió, y después regresaron con los otros.

Lucius los observó atentamente, pero Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia él y entonces se relajó. No debía tratarse de algo serio, o por lo menos no era algo que debiera resolverse de inmediato.

Cho llegó, y pronto se encontraba haciéndole preguntas a Rosmerta acerca del colegio y de lo que iban a comprar. Ya que Tom había regresado, Lucius reunió a los tres niños y dos damas y fue con ellos a la Mansión Malfoy, no dejando de hacer una recomendación al jefe de sus elfos domésticos para que 'satisficiera cualquier capricho' de Rosmerta. Rosmerta se lo agradeció sonriendo y Lucius después regresó a Dragonsrest.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3M3MS_

Lucius, Tom y Severus _aparecieron_ en las coordinadas que Dumbledore les había dado. Ellos aterrizaron en un camino angosto con setos crecidos, al frente de un sendero apenas discernible. Tuvieron que caminar por allí en fila india, para llegar a un casucha derruida. Las paredes que aun estaban en pie estaban cubiertas de musgo, y la mayor parte del techo de tejas había desaparecido.

Ellos se detuvieron frente a ella.

—Este es el lugar que Dumbledore describió por las memorias de Bob Ogden. Cuando ellos arrestaron al hermano de Merope, Morfin, por maldecir a un muggle. De hecho fue a tu padre, Tom Riddle padre —dijo Severus con preocupación, observando la reacción de Tom al pasado de sus padres—. Él vivía a media milla camino arriba, en la Mansión Riddle.

Tom miró la choza arruinada, con una sensación de irrealidad. Todo eso había sucedido hacia más de cuarenta años atrás, aunque a él le pareciera más reciente. Saber que todas esas personas que él había planeado confrontar, para 'decir sus verdades' y obtener respuestas de ellos, todos ellos habían muerto hacia décadas, y por . . . bueno, no por su mano, pero la mano de la persona en que él se habría convertido si los magos que estaban con él no hubieran intervenido.

Tom inhaló profundamente, y avanzó con los otros dos magos detrás cerca. Ellos hicieron una pausa en la puerta, lanzando hechizos para revelar y desarmar trampas. Hubo un relámpago de luz en el centro del piso, y un anillo se hizo visible. Ellos lanzaron más hechizos y el anillo se iluminó.

—Hay una maldición o dos en el objeto. Necesitamos asegurarlo y estudiarlos un poco —dijo Lucius. Lo introdujo sin tocarlo en una bolsa que inhibía la magia, que los protegería de magia oscura.

Severus y Lucius esperaron con paciencia mientras Tom recorría la casa.

Tom siempre había menospreciado a su madre como inútil. Por largo tiempo había asumido que su padre había sido un mago, y su madre una muggle. ¿Sino por qué habría muerto? Él había pensado que la magia podía resolver todos los problemas, y que un mago o bruja enfermos no tendría dificultar en curarse solos. Cuando él se había enterado que Tom Riddle era un muggle, y que los había abandonado a su madre y a él, porque **ella** era una bruja había quedado estupefacto.

Aun no podía comprender por qué Merope había renunciado a seguir luchando. ¡Ella tenía _**magia**_! Él sabía que no podía comprender el amor, pero le parecía débil y estúpido el renunciar a vivir, y abandonar a un hijo recién nacido a causa de un muggle que ni siquiera la amaba.

—_Puede que ella haya sido débil, pero mira a tu alrededor. Aun cuando en los tiempos que vivian aquí y no estaba tan derruida, debe haber sido una vida muy difícil. Severus describió al padre de ella y a su hermano como unos brutos inclementes, que la maltrataban_ —reflexionó Yvane—. _Tu padre debe haberle parecido como un príncipe y ella una 'Cenicienta'; y cuando él la rechazó eso debe haber aplastado su espíritu. El único sueño que ella tuvo, y terminar roto de ese modo, debe haber sido demasiado abrumador para ella_.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, él nunca hubiese permanecido en un lugar así; o acaso él lo hubiese convertido cuando menos en un hogar más agradable, después de todo ¿para qué existía la magia? ¿Por qué ellos se habían conformado con tan poco? Suspiró, puede que nunca pudiese comprenderlo y eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

Tom se dio la vuelta, y se fue con sus amigos. Sonrió un poco, ahora él tenía amigos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos, si no hay fin de mundo XD

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	29. El Spa Malfoy

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 29: "El Spa Malfoy"**_

El anillo fue sacado levitando de la bolsa y asegurado en el gabinete en el estudio, en un cajón arriba de la daga misteriosa.

Severus miró un rato el anillo.

—Yo conozco ese escudo de armas, esta en muchos libros y objetos de la bóveda que pertenecía a Audra Peverell —dijo por fin lentamente.

—¿Pero acaso el anillo no pertenecía a los Gaunt? —Tom parecía confuso.

—Sin duda los Gaunt se casaron con los Peverell siglos atrás cuando estaban en el pináculo del poder de su familia. Un tiempo fueron muy influyentes, por ser los descendientes de Slytherin —contestó Lucius—. Probablemente obtuvieron el anillo a través de uno de los matrimonios, y los Peverell eran también descendientes de Slytherin, así que ellos deben haber sentido que dejar que los Gaunt lo tuvieran era lo correcto.

Ellos volvieron a colocar las protecciones en el gabinete, sobreponiendo capas para mantenerlo seguro. Los niños no habían demostrado interés en abrirlo, pero no había razón para volverse ahora descuidados.

Severus arrugó la frente. Albus fue muy enfático en no querer el anillo destruido, especialmente la piedra en ella, si fuera posible. No mostró preocupación por los otros artículos convertidos en Horrocruxes, ni siquiera por la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff —Severus odiaba no estar en posesión de los hechos pertinentes, y sabía que Dumbledore se estaba guardando algo.

—El objeto ahora le pertenece a Tom en realidad. Pero es improbable que el Director quiera devolvérselo a alguien que no conoce —dijo Lucius.

—¿Ustedes dijeron que Harry había heredado de un Peverell, no seria entonces él el próximo heredero? —dijo Tom vacilante—. Entonces el anillo estaría seguro en nuestras manos, o cuando menos en las manos de Harry.

Yvane interrumpió, inesperadamente, de modo que los tres lo escucharan—. _Examiné atentamente el anillo. Tiene siglos de antigüedad, pero no es arcaico. Tiene unos encantamientos muy extraños, pero están sobre la piedra misma, no en el anillo entero. Por __supuesto es una Horrocrux, pero esos encantamientos extraños . . . nunca había visto algo parecido, y no tengo memoria disponible de los otros dragones tampoco_.

—Eso no es bueno —contestó Severus de forma lúgubre—. Iré a ver a Dumbledore esta noche y le dejaré saber que lo tenemos, pero que las maldiciones resguardándolo son difíciles así que lo retendremos por ahora. Lo presionaré lo más que me atreva acerca de ello. Yvane, tal vez tu puedas preguntarle a alguno de los dragones mayores que te ayude a identificar el anillo, o la piedra.

—_Sí, alguno de los otros podría guardar memoria del objeto, o, cuando menos, de encantamientos similares_ —estuvo de acuerdo el dragón.

—Si Dumbledore no quiere que se destruya el anillo, entonces debemos buscar alternativas al fuego demoníaco —Severus frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Me molesta tener que evitarlo, ya que ha funcionado tan bien.

—Leí que el veneno de basilisco podría ser una opción, y el libro que estaba leyendo de armas antiguas dice que a veces son encantadas para destruir criaturas u objetos oscuros. Realmente necesito conseguir más libros al respecto —Tom pareció ansioso con la idea de comprar más libros.

—Primero debemos revisar los libros que hay en las bóvedas de Harry, y los pocos que encontramos en las tuya, Tom —Severus lo regañó, pero Tom sólo sonrió en respuesta.

—Sugeriría usar tu daga de apariencia antigua, pero la magia de las mujeres es engañosa, y ninguno de nosotros posee... eh... el equipo —Lucius sonrió. Ellos se rieron, y Tom dijo que iba a hablar con Yao, y ver que dragones podrían saber algo así.

Lucius y Severus fueron hacia el flú, y de ahí a la Mansión Malfoy.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS_

Los tres niños habían arribado a la Mansión Malfoy con exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Dudley y Harry habían estado usando las escobas más viejas de la familia Malfoy que aun estaban bien para aprender en ellas. Severus había dicho que se aseguraría que tuvieran buenas escobas cuando fueran al colegio, pero que parecía haber escobas nuevas todos los años así que seria mejor que obtuvieran la 'mejor y más reciente' cuando de hecho fueran a necesitarla.

Cho había seguido a los chicos de forma más tranquila, Rosmerta había sugerido que ella fuera con ellos a la lección, y cuando se cansara de ello se le uniera para los 'mimos'. Cho accedió contenta, y se había ido con los tres niños a la cancha de quidditch.

Rosmerta pronto había organizado a los elfos para un masaje prolongado y vino y caviar. Algunos elfos que habían servido a Narcissa encontraron algunas 'cremas faciales' y otros productos dignos de un Spa que trajeron a ella con alegría. Estaban muy felices de mimar a una bruja agradable que apreciaba sus esfuerzos, y pronto tuvieron a Rosmerta ronroneando de placer.

-3MS-

Roland Higgs había llegado con su sobrino Terrence justo mientras los tres chicos revisaban las escobas así que presentaron a Cho lo que sintieron era lo mejor del lote mediocre de escobas.

—Las Barredoras son buenas escobas, aunque esta es un modelo antiguo —ofreció Draco, con una disculpa en el tono.

Cho sonrió y tomó contenta la escoba—. Conozco este modelo, yo tengo una que fue de mi madre para volar en casa.

Los niños sonrieron felices de encontrar una escoba aceptable para la niña bastante linda.

Higgs tosió con discreción, interrumpiendo el momento. Ahora no los quería distraídos con una cara bonita. Él presentó a su sobrino, quien estrechó las manos de los cuatro con una sonrisa. Terrence trató con ahínco de no verse muy impresionado, pero apenas podía esperar para contarle a sus amigos de este día. Sin mencionar el hecho de que su tío le había contado que su Jefe de Casa había revelado ser el guardián legal de Harry Potter, y eso ya había sido asombroso.

Lucius Malfoy haciendo de anfitrión a Harry Potter y su primo nacido de muggles había alegrado considerablemente a la familia Higgs. Ellos, como muchas familias viejas, si bien no antiguas, primero habían sido atraídos hacia Voldemort porque él prometía protección contra los siempre invasivos muggles.

La Primera Guerra Mundial había arrasado a través de Europa y había captado la atención de los magos y forzado a reconocer que los muggles tenían tecnologías nuevas que ellos no entendían. La Segunda Guerra Mundial con Grindewald trabajando detrás de escena para promover mayores matanzas los había aterrorizado. Muchos se dieron cuenta que los muggles realmente podrían destruirlos si llegaban a saber de la existencia del mundo mágico.

El Ministerio de Magia había vuelto más estrictas las medidas de seguridad, y el Primer Ministro muggle había asistido en asegurar que ellos permanecerían ocultos. Voldemort, sin embargo, había aumentado las llamas del miedo y el público había seguido temeroso de los muggles y sus intenciones.

Para cuando Voldemort había empezado a marcar a sus seguidores, muchos ya estaban demasiado inmersos en el movimiento para echarse para atrás. Las incursiones, matanzas y torturas que siguieron provocaron que muchos huyeran a otras áreas del mundo, si podían. El movimiento para apoderarse del mundo mágico y presionar la idea de la pureza de sangre fue algo que a algunos gustaron, pero muchos sólo pronunciaban las palabras, demasiado aterrorizados para estar en desacuerdo.

Desde hace unos pocos meses habían existido murmullos, rumores acallados de una 'oscuridad levantándose', provocando que muchos de aquellos con marcas desvaídas en su brazo izquierdo se estremecieran de temor.

Pero ahora, con Lucius Malfoy respaldando a Harry, y el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin como guardián legal de Harry Potter, quizás hubiese esperanza para que los Slytherin re-emergieran como, bueno, no precisamente como magos luminosos, pero cuando menos no totalmente oscuros.

Roland y Terrence Higgs encararon al cuarteto con un sentimiento de esperanza del que habían carecido hasta ahora.

Roland asignó a Terrence a Dudley y Cho, Terrence podría volar alrededor persiguiendo la snitch de práctica, que era más lenta con Cho; y Dudley podría golpear bludgers hacia ellos. Cho al ser consultada por el entrenador de vuelo, había expresado con vacilación interés en ser buscadora, y Roland no veía razón para que ella al menos no lo intentara.

Roland voló con Harry y Draco, como un 'tercer cazador', y practicaron movimientos que ya les había enseñado antes. Los dos eran excelentes trabajando juntos, siempre parecían saber donde estaba el otro, y ambos tenían reflejos rápidos. Si ellos encontraban un tercer cazador que trabajara bien con ellos, podrían causar preocupación en los equipos contrarios. Roland se recordó que, por supuesto, Harry bien podría no ser de Slytherin. Pero seria mala suerte romper tan buen equipo.

La mañana pasó con rapidez, y los seis pararon para almorzar una pila de emparedados y bebidas, seguidos por helado para refrescar a todos. Cho se retiró con gracia para unirse a Rosmerta y agradeció a Higgs por la lección.

-3MS-

Rosmerta ahora esta relajada en un jacuzzi mágico con una mezcla gloriosa de pociones suavizantes y aromas en el agua. Ella había terminado de almorzar un almuerzo maravilloso de langosta, moluscos y camarones y un elfo feliz ahora le estaba citando una lista de postres que podría preparar de inmediato.

Cho se animó al ver el jacuzzi y se duchó con rapidez, colocándose un traje de baño que un elfo sacó de algún lado, y uniéndose a ella en el agua. Los elfos le sirvieron cerveza de mantequilla, y a Rosmerta más champaña.

—¡Aah, esto es maravilloso! —dijo Cho entusiasmada—. ¿Puede imaginarse viviendo de esta manera?

—Hmm —Rosmerta suspiró ante la idea—. Seria maravilloso, por un rato, y después se convertiría en algo... ordinario y para nada 'especial' —le sonrió a Cho—. Pasar unos días en un Spa son maravillosos porque no ocurren a diario.

Los elfos domésticos interrumpieron el momento filosófico para servirles enormes trozos de tiramisu. Y después estaban muy ocupados con ellos para preocuparse con la filosofía.

.

Lucius y Severus llegaron justo a tiempo para compartir el tiramisu.

El par de magos discutió los artículos hechos por goblins que aun debían reunir para intercambiar por el dragón, entre medio de mordidas del pastel. Les faltaban sólo dos objetos; tres magos habían cambiado los otros por oro, y los restantes eran más obstinados. Uno quería que Severus le preparara unas pociones extremadamente ilegales, y el otro quería una cantidad prohibitiva de oro.

A la llegada de los dos magos, Cho se había ido corriendo para vestirse. Rosmerta se había retirado con más decoro, y luego ambas habían regresado a terminar su postre. Los estudiantes de quidditch habían terminado sus practicas, y volvieron en multitud; al ver el tiramisu se habían apresurado a ducharse para unírseles.

Terrence y Roland dijeron sus despedidas y se fueron, eso después de que Lucius y Severus habían contestado algunas preguntas de Roland, soslayadas y estilo slytherin, con respecto a Harry.

Sí, ellos creían que se avecinaba otra guerra y ellos estaban firmemente en la esquina de Harry Potter, Malfoy y Snape habían contestado. Se sintieron felices de notar la sonrisa aliviada de Roland; otra familia que estaría de su lado cuando llegara la hora.

Los tres niños pronto estaban ayudando a los elfos a librarse del resto del tiramisu, aunque Dudley comió un pedazo mucho más pequeño. Su peso había bajado a algo más razonable, y no tenía intención de volverlo a ganar.

Harry estaba feliz sentado junto a su tutor, y contándole a Severus las cosas que aprendiera con Draco, y las alabanzas que habían recibidos de Higgs por su vuelo. Aparentemente, Terrence era un chico que estaba bien, quien había actuado con alegría como guardián para ellos después de que Cho se fuera, para que ellos practicaran con un quaffle para meter goles.

Severus estaba feliz que a Harry le hubiese agradado Terrence, como de cualquier cosa que hiciera a Slytherin atractivo para él.

—Oh, y Severus, los gemelos Weasley quieren saber si ellos pueden visitar por el día, ¿antes de comenzar en el colegio? —Harry siguió comiendo, ajeno a la repentina figura congelada de su tutor—. Creo que planean convencer al sombrero seleccionador para que los deje ser de otra casa diferente a Gryffindor.

Severus sonrió un poco, entonces su pequeño plan estaba funcionando bien—. Por supuesto, Harry, pero sólo ellos dos: pienso que eso bastara como una invasión Weasley.

Harry sonrió feliz, así como Dudley, a él le agradaban los gemelos. Draco hizo una mueca, a él no le gustaba la idea de los Weasley, su padre siempre hablaba mal de la familia, pero Harry decía que los gemelos eran 'estupendos'.

Lucius era ahora el que estaba congelado de asombro, y luego miró pensativamente a la ahora levemente ruborizada cara de Severus y comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue: _¡Arthur va a tener un ataque!_

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom caminó hasta las termas de Yao, con Yvane mascullando en la parte de atrás de su mente acerca de la rareza de la magia en la piedra del anillo. Ellos llegaron por fin, y Yao sacó su cuerpo escarlata fuera del agua con vapores, y se acercó a Tom.

—_Pude sentir hoy lo aproblemados que estaban Yvane y tu, ¿qué ha ocurrido para preocuparlos?_ —preguntó Yao.

Yvane le mostró rápidamente el anillo, y le contó lo que sabían de Voldemort y sus Horrocruxes. Yao miró en la memoria con atención mientras que Tom se quedó en pie, 'observando' a los dragones dentro de su cabeza, y escuchando murmullos constantes entre ellos. Yao estaba dándole con rapidez un dolor de cabeza con sus comentarios en chino, los cuales Yvane no tenía dificultad en interpretar.

—_Le preguntaré a los dragones ancianos, y pasaré tu petición a algunos dragones en las otras reservas que sepa que pueden ser discretos_ —dijo Yao—. _Le preguntaré a Yuan si tiene alguna idea, él ya esta dentro de la confidencia de este asunto_.

Tom regresó a Dragonsrest y Tinker le sirvió sopa y pan fresco. Su estómago estaba mejor, su desagrado al revivir algunos de sus recuerdos menos favoritos había disminuido al hablarlo con Yvane. La visita a la casa de los Gaunt había ayudado a dejar también unas cuantas cosas en el pasado.

Tom caminó cansadamente a su habitación y sorbió un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, una pequeña siesta iba a servirle.

Yvane se rió por lo bajo—. _Sabes que te estas volviendo viejo cuando estas __**deseando**__ tomar una siesta_.

Tom se quedó dormido antes de poder decirle a Yvane que se callara.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Los Malfoy se despidieron de sus huéspedes después de consumir todo el tiramisu. Rosmerta prometió encontrarse con Cho muy temprano por la mañana para ir de compras, para deleite de la niña. Severus llamó por el fuego a Yuan, y envió a Cho por el flú. Severus y sus pupilos partieron después de los planes para los próximos días fueron discutidos.

—Petunia llegará a casa mañana, y es probable que ella necesite descansar. Tom y Harry irán a Callejón Diagon, aunque no a las mismas tiendas que las damas, seguramente. Eso permitirá que Dudley y su madre pasen algún tiempo a solas. Y yo tengo varias órdenes de pociones en que ponerme al día.

Draco pareció un poco deprimido, pero su padre le tenia una sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, Draco, nosotros también tenemos que hacer —dijo con satisfacción—. He estado buscando a alguien que le pueda dar clases a Tom. Encontrar a alguien en quien confiemos ha resultado difícil, muchos simplemente harían demasiadas preguntas. Así que he analizado nuestras opciones. Vamos a ir a visitar a mi ex-cuñada, Andromeda Black Tonks. Su hija se graduó con calificaciones muy altas, y ella no es mucho mayor que Tom, pero puede ponerlo al día en nuevos conjuros y prácticas mágicas. No podré estar presente todos los días, pero puedo supervisar sus estudios para estar seguro que ellos se mantienen en curso.

Severus lo pensó con rapidez, esto tal vez funcionaría—. ¿Piensas que ellas estarán de acuerdo?

—Andromeda fue desheredada, y el señor Tonks dista mucho de ser rico. Por lo que me han dicho mis contactos, la hija quiere ser auror. El costo del entrenamiento seria mayor a sus capacidades a menos que se endeudaran bastante —Lucius tenía puesta su cara 'confabuladora'—. Yo puedo ofrecerles bastante para cubrir el entrenamiento, más un poco de extra. Sólo necesito convencer a Andromeda que no estoy trabajando más para el señor oscuro —suspiró—. Veo juramentos de mago y veritaserum en un futuro cercano.

—Ella puede visitar a Harry, si sirve de ayuda —ofreció Severus y Harry asintió con ganas.

Lucius sonrió—. Ya lo veremos.

Severus inclinó la cabeza, y se llevó a los niños a casa.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus se marchó después de la cena para visitar al Director, se _apareció_ en las puertas principales y caminó hacia el castillo.

Albus lo saludó contento—. ¿Me traes buenas noticias? —sacudió un dedo hacia él—. Me sorprendió ver a Harry en la portada del periódico con Cornelius, Severus. ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Pensé que a ti te molestaba el ministro.

—Y no me gusta —dijo con desdén—, pero reconozco que él es el Ministro, y prefiero que esté de nuestro lado. Lucius puede manejarlo, y Fudge también te busca a ti para pedirte consejo. Manteniéndolo contento con unas cuantas fotos en un precio pequeño para tenerlo de nuestro lado.

Albus murmuró algo, convencido a medias.

—Lucius y yo tenemos el anillo-Horrocrux en nuestra posesión —Severus notó la súbita atención de Dumbledore—. Tiene varias capas de maldiciones sobre el, y tendremos que trabajar en ello. Vamos a tener que investigar algo para destruir el Horrocrux sin dañar la piedra. Pensamos que un arma antigua con conjuros para destruir la magia oscura seria lo mejor —Severus sonrió con ironía—. Si tienes alguna por aquí alrededor, házmelo saber.

Albus sonrió contritamente—. Te ofrecería la espada de Gryffindor si la tuviera. Desafortunadamente, sólo puede ser convocada y usada después que alguien ha cometido un acto de valor desafiando a la muerte.

—Un arma inútil, entonces, si ya has realizado el acto de valor que arriesga tu vida, ya no necesitas más la espada —gruñó Severus.

Albus se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué quieres la piedra intacta, Albus? —preguntó Severus llanamente, esperando que de esa forma podría sorprender algo.

Dumbledore elevó sus cejas y se removió en el asiento, pero aparte de eso se veía calmado—. En realidad no puedo divulgar eso, Severus.

—Estoy arriesgando mucho destruyendo esas cosa, Albus. El fuego demoníaco funcionó bien, y si voy a desviarme de un método probado me gustaría saber si vale la pena —Severus puso una nota de súplica en su voz.

Dumbledore suspiró—. Yo creo, aunque no puedo darlo por hecho, que esa piedra es la misma de una leyenda antigua. Hasta que tenga oportunidad de examinarla, no lo sabré de seguro. Como ya dije, destrúyela si así es preciso, pero **solamente** si no hay otra forma de deshacerse del Horrocrux —Albus sonrió de nuevo débilmente—. Investigaré armas antiguas y veré si alguien que conozca se encuentra en posesión de alguna —Y con eso Severus tendría que darse por satisfecho.

—Te informaré si se nos ocurre algo —Severus suspiró a su vez—. Estaré aquí en Hogwarts la próxima semana, pero Lucius y el profesor de los muchachos me mantendrán informados de sus investigaciones.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas—. Debes confiar mucho en ese preceptor.

—Así es, él tiene más razones que muchos para querer muerto para siempre al señor oscuro —Severus dejó caer sus barreras mentales justo lo suficiente para Dumbledore percibiera la verdad de aquello, y el Director asintió satisfecho.

—¿Cómo le esta yendo al joven Harry... y a Dudley, Severus? —preguntó Albus.

—Bastante bien. Terrence Higgs vino de visita con su tío durante las lecciones de quidditch. Y Cho Chang, ella vendrá a Hogwarts este año, también estuvo con ellos para la lección. Harry pretende invitar a los gemelos Weasley esta semana, antes de que empiece la escuela —Severus lanzó la visita de los gemelos con la esperanza de satisfacer la obsesión Gryffindor del Director.

Y seguro que sí, Albus sonrió radiante y se despidió de Severus para que regresara a su casa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T. Me disculpo por no haber contestado los últimos comentarios, pero ya sabeis con lo del fin del mundo (jajaja) , ejem, bueno son las fechas en realidad y mi acceso a la red ha sido bastante errático y ni hablar de mi velocidad que da pena. Gracias a todos mis fieles comentaristas, y al resto no sean tímidos jaja.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	30. El Hogar de los Tonks

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 30: "El Hogar de los Tonks"**_

Cuando Severus regresó de Hogwarts aun era temprano por la noche. Pudo ver a Tom en la mesa de la biblioteca revisando un catálogo de libros, buscando textos acerca de armas antiguas.

Severus se asomó—. Empieza a buscar libros de piedras encantadas legendarias. El Director Dumbledore cree que la piedra en el anillo de los Peverell es una de ellas.

Tom abruptamente se sentó rígido, los ojos desorbitados, y miró fijamente a Severus.

—¿Tom? —Severus preguntó lentamente, no estando muy seguro de lo que ese aspecto de ojos desencajados quería decir.

—Abraxas Malfoy y yo investigamos un gran número de viejas leyendas y de objetos reputados de contener una gran cantidad de poder. Seth Avery tenía una teoría interesante acerca de que Grindewald se alzó al poder con la velocidad de un cohete porque había obtenido «la Varita del Destino», una varita especial que era parte de un trío de objetos mágicos —Tom sacudió la cabeza y continuó con reluctancia—. Tanto Avery como Abraxas tenían un extenso conocimiento de esos objetos. Eran conocidos como «Las Reliquias de la Muerte». Ellos estaban bastante seguros de que existían de verdad. La varita era la más buscada porque el poseedor de la varita se volvía imbatible en batalla.

Severus frunció el ceño, él también había escuchado de ellos, todos conocían el libro del siglo XV «Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo»—. Puede que Lucius aun tenga los libros que estaba usando Abraxas para esa investigación.

—Nosotros aun estábamos buscando en las leyendas cuando . . . bien, cuando mis recuerdos de ese tiempo terminan. Pero recuerdo que los otros dos objetos eran una capa de invisibilidad y una piedra llamada "la Piedra de la Resurrección". De acuerdo a la leyenda, esta llamaba a los espíritus de los muertos.

El sentimiento de aprensión de Severus se redobló. No estaba seguro de por qué Dumbledore quería hablar con los muertos. Por supuesto, había muchos que estaban obsesionados con contactar el más allá, pero Albus nunca antes había indicado algún interés en ello.

—Bien, si puedes recordar alguno de los libros, escribe los nombres y se lo diré mañana a Lucius. Aunque como mañana vas a ir a Callejón Diagon, puedes ver si encuentras algo ahí —dijo Severus con un suspiro, y le dio las buenas noches a Tom.

Severus subió las escaleras con cansancio.

Dudley estaba en la habitación que habían arreglado para Petunia, esforzándose por arreglar la mesita de noche, acomodando unas rosas que Tom había conjurado para él. Tom parecía un poco escéptico de las aptitudes de Petunia para hacerse cargo de la casa cuando Severus se fuera la próxima semana a Hogwarts. Apenas había contenido su desdén cuando había escuchado de la situación de Harry antes de la rebelión de Dudley. Como su propia madre, ella se había doblado bajo el peso de los hombres abusivos en su vida. Yvane le había reprochado su actitud, y él finalmente había dicho simplemente que 'esperaría y vería'. Yvane había parecido contento con eso.

Hace varios días atrás, Yvane había hablado con Severus brevemente mientras Tom dormía, algo que Yvane muy rara vez hacia. Yvane no estaba preocupado de que Tom dañara a Petunia, pero pensaba que iba a tratarla con frialdad y poco dado a ablandarse con ella. Él quería que le explicaran esto antes a Petunia, con la esperanza de que ella tuviera paciencia con el joven mago.

Severus había visitado a Petunia a solas el día siguiente. Le había contado que el preceptor de los niños era de su más alta confianza, y que él debía su existencia a la intervención de un dragón, un dragón que esencialmente 'vivía en su cabeza', y que estaba atado por juramentos de mago a proteger a los niños. Pero que, sin embargo, Tom había tenido una niñez difícil en un orfanato que le había vuelto desconfiado y frío con los muggles.

Después de unos minutos en silencio mientras ella absorbía el cuento de Severus acerca del dragón, Petunia le había asegurado que si este 'Tom' era bueno con los niños, ella tendría mucha paciencia con él. Severus sintió alivio ante esto; lo último que necesitaba era la casa soliviantada, aun cuando sabía que Lucius iba a mantener una vigilancia sobre esta.

Severus fue hacia su propio cuarto, pero miró primero en el de Harry. Harry estaba revisando las cajas que había recibido de Gringotts. Harry ahora tenía un enorme librero que hasta el techo. Solamente tenía un par de estanterías ocupadas de momento, pero Severus estaba confiado en que Harry pronto añadiría más a su colección.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Harry? Ya se esta haciendo tarde —consultó Severus.

Harry alzó la mirada con una sonrisa aliviada—. Si, ni siquiera sé que son algunas de estas cosas, aunque en la lista dice que pertenecieron a mi papá o mi mamá. Los libros son fáciles, algunos de ellos no los entiendo, pero es agradable tenerlos. Mamá tenía una tonelada de libros de Encantamientos con su nombre en ellos.

Severus deambuló entre las cajas y se dejó caer al suelo a su lado. Harry sacó una caja llena de objetos que habían pertenecido a James. Severus rodó los ojos y explicó los chivatoscopios a Harry y algunos de los otros artículos. Había un lunascopio, y Severus le mostró como mostraba las fases de la luna. Había un viejo omnicular, similar a unos binoculares mágicos que Draco había traído para observar a los dragones. Unos cuantos objetos resultaron un misterio para Severus.

Severus sabía que Harry deseaba escuchar más acerca de su padre, pero que vacilaba en preguntarle directamente a Severus. Él revisó frenéticamente en sus recuerdos, intentando hallar una historia que fuera repetible acerca del padre de Harry.

—A tu padre y sus amigos les gustaba experimentar con cosas. Yo sospecho que unas cuantas de estos son bromas en que estaban trabajando, o experimentos que fallaron y que sencillamente no desecharon —Severus intentó explicar la presencia de tantas cosas sin usar en la caja. No se sentía cómodo de contar historias acerca de James Potter; era más fácil hablar acerca de Lily. Pero Harry estaba mirándolo con añoranza, y él descubrió que era fácilmente manejable por un par de ojos verdes suplicantes.

Severus se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad—. Una vez, en nuestro cuarto año tu padre consiguió deslizar una pluma en mi bolso de escuela. Él y sus amigos la habían encantado para insultarme a mi y a todos a mi alrededor durante la clase. Eran insultos . . . bastante exuberantes concernientes a los Slytherin —Severus consiguió sonreír con astucia ante la expresión espantada de Harry—. ¿Te gustaría escuchar cómo me vengué de él?

Harry asintió vacilante—. ¿Así que todo era por diversión? —preguntó con esperanza.

—La mayoría de sus bromas era por diversión. Tu tienes que entender que la rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin era . . . intensa en ese tiempo, así que las 'bromas' entre nuestras dos casas tendían a ser más extremas —Severus miró la expresión de aliento de Harry, con suerte nunca escucharía de lo 'extremos' que habían sido los encuentros entre los Merodeadores y Severus—. Y, por supuesto, después de comenzar el quinto año fuimos rivales por la atención de tu madre. Nunca fuimos amigos.

—¿Y cómo te vengaste de ellos? —preguntó Harry con más viveza.

—Pasé una semana preparando una poción. Combiné varias clases de pociones en una y le agregé algunas cosas —Severus sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Cubrí sus calderos con una capa de ella, era incolora y no se dieron cuenta. Sabía lo que iban a a preparar ese día, y eso activó la poción. Estalló en una nube tecnicolor que cayó sobre ellos; y resultaron completamente cubiertos con lunares de diferentes colores —Harry dio una risita , deleitado.

Severus siguió sonriendo. Los Merodeadores casi habían echado espuma por la boca de rabia, especialmente cuando Horace Slughorn había insistido que como Severus estaba 'apenas en cuarto año' era imposible que hubiera preparado dicha poción. Así que Severus se había salido con la suya completamente.

—Los lunares se volvían naranja cuando ellos mentían, y rosados si ellos se acercaban a alguien que les gustaba, y verdes si estaban celosos. Y lo mejor de todo, los lunares se ponían a cantar con cualquiera que estaba cerca tarareando algo. Me temo que varios de mis compañeros empezaron a tararear cosas inapropiadas la semana siguiente, hasta que se desvanecieron. Fue uno de mis mejores esfuerzos para hacer una poción de broma.

Al escuchar la risa de Harry, Severus le sonrió con alivio. No había esperado ser capaz de decirle nada de James Potter sin causarles a ambos angustia. Y Harry había estado obviamente perturbado porque Severus evitaba mencionar a su padre. Severus suspiró, aliviado de haber eludido otro problema. Tal vez pudiera recordar alguna otra broma menos traumática y sus represalias para satisfacer a Harry por un tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasó con todos sus amigos? Sé que me dijiste que uno de ellos los traicionó con Voldemort, ¿pero no había otros? —Harry observó como su tutor se envaraba.

Él se había sentido aliviado que Severus había sido más abierto hoy acerca de su padre. Él había hablado con Dudley y Tom un poco acerco de como Snape sólo contaba historias acerca de Lily, con James apenas mencionado al pasar. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo en que Severus había estado enamorado de Lily, y que era difícil que fuera devoto de el hombre que se casó con ella. Todos habían esperado que ahora que Severus estaba en una relación con Rosmerta quizás fuera menos hostil hacia James Potter. Con la primera historia breve acerca de James, ahora tenía ganas de escuchar más.

—Odio arruinarte la noche contándote tales cosas tristes —comenzó Severus, pero Harry se veía determinado, y esperanzado. Severus hizo una mueca y esperó poder amortiguar la tragedia inherente—. Había cuatro amigos en el pequeño grupo de James, se llamaban "Los Merodeadores". Uno era Sirius Black, él era un primo de Narcissa Malfoy. Él fue uno de los pocos Black que no siguieron al Señor Oscuro, o por lo menos eso pensábamos. Remus Lupin era otro amigo, y Peter Pettigrew el último.

Severus se frotó el mentón, pensando por donde comenzar—. Ellos tenían otros amigos, claro esta, pero esos cuatro eran los más unidos. Remus, como yo descubrí en quinto año era un hombre-lobo —Severus hizo una mueca ante el asombro en los ojos de Harry—. Lupin parecía ser amable, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él era el tipo de persona que sigue a los otros así que normalmente seguía la corriente en lo que Potter o Black planeaban. Nunca presté mucha atención a Pettigrew, él era de esos que se pegan a los otros y realizaba los mandados de los otros tres.

Severus llamó a Tinker para que trajera chocolate caliente y sorbió de su bebida, así como Harry.

—Puede que haya resentido y hasta veces odiado a tu padre, Harry, en mayor parte porque ambos queríamos a Lily. Pero a Sirius Black, a él _**realmente**_ lo odiaba. Era irrazonable en su antipatía hacia todos los Slytherin, aun hacia su hermano Regulus Black. No importaba lo que yo hiciera o dijera, él me consideraba malvado y oscuro simplemente por la casa en que había sido sorteado. Con frecuencia pensé que James Potter hubiera sido lo mitad de detestable si tan sólo Sirius Black no hubiera sido su amigo y hubiera alentado su disgusto por todos los Slytherin, y especialmente por mi.

Harry asintió para que continuara y Severus lo hizo con renuencia.

—Cuando tus padres pasaron a la clandestinidad ellos usaron un encantamiento _fidelius_. Esto significa que solamente una persona que es el 'guardián secreto' sabía donde estaban ellos y era el único que podía decirle a otros donde estaban. Tu puedes estar frente a una casa y no verla si el guardián secreto no te ha dicho en donde esta.

»Sirius Black fue su guardián secreto, y él te traicionó a ti y a tus padres al Señor Oscuro. Peter Pettigrew lo siguió y lo confrontó más tarde, y es sabido lo que sucedió. Sirius Black mató a Pettigrew y a varios muggles antes de ser capturado. Me temo que no sé lo que le sucedió a Lupin después de la muerte de tus padres.

—Él fue su amigo —bisbiseó Harry—, él fue su amigo por casi diez años y él los traicionó —la voz de Harry se torno furiosa, y sus ojos relampaguearon de ira—. ¿Y dónde esta ahora él?

—Sirius Black fue enviado a la prisión de Azkaban de por vida —dijo Severus calladamente, y con cierta satisfacción. Él no había pensado poder odiar más a Black, hasta que se había enterado de su traición que había conducido a la muerte de Lily.

Los ojos de Harry estaban brillantes con lágrimas,y Severus se sintió un poco inseguro de como comportarse, deseaba que Rosmerta estuviera aquí para hacerse cargo. Al final, colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo atrajo hacia si lo bastante para que Harry llorara en su abrigo por unos minutos. Severus sacó un pañuelo y lo agitó frente al niño. Harry sonrió desanimadamente y se enjugó los ojos con la tela.

—Intentaré recordar algunas anécdotas de tu padre y yo haciéndonos bromas en nuestra pequeña guerra si quieres escucharlas, y estoy seguro de que Roland Higgs podría contarte algunas historias de los partidos de quidditch que jugó contra tu padre —Severus ofreció casi desesperadamente, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa más sincera de Harry.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Severus. Me había preguntado que le había sucedido exactamente a mis padres, y que había ocurrido con todos sus amigos —Harry exhaló con rabia, y después miró a Severus con esperanza—. Me gustaría escuchar más historias, si eso no le molesta.

Severus gruñó haciendo una mueca—. Intentaré recordar algunas. Hogwarts va a comenzar sus clases la próxima semana, así que no podré contarte mucho antes de irme, pero te prometo que te escribiré con frecuencia y pondré algunas anécdotas en las cartas, ¿esta bien?

Harry sonrió feliz—. Enviaré mis cartas con Hedwig, y así podrá enviarme las historias de vuelta con ella.

—Tenemos un acuerdo entonces —dijo Severus estrechando la mano de Harry con formalidad. Severus se puso de pie y dejó el dormitorio, dejando de ver la mirada de admiración de Harry dirigida a su espalda.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

La mañana siguiente encontró a Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco vestidos en sus mejores túnicas formales. Lucius examinó atentamente su bastón mientras repasaba mentalmente su estrategia. Él esperaba que Andromeda por lo menos lo escuchara antes de lanzarlo de su casa. Él le había explicado a Draco que su tía muy bien podría rehusarse siquiera a hablar con ellos, y que no se sintiera herido si eso sucedía. Lucius estaba contando con que la presencia de Draco evitaría que recibiera maleficios de parte de su cuñada.

Draco le dio una sonrisa de ánimo y le dio una palmadita en su brazo con simpatía, alertando a Lucius de que su nerviosismo era evidente.

Ellos aparecieron al final del camino que daba a una pequeña casa campestre al final de una villa pequeña en que vivía la familia Tonks. Lucius y Draco entraron a través de un portón pequeño. Lucius sintió algunas protecciones de nivel bajo deslizarse sobre ellos, y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta principal, dejando que quien fuera que estuviera adentro tuviera tiempo de saber quien había venido de visita, y con suerte, que se sintiera lo bastante curioso para preguntar sus intenciones.

Lucius apenas había dado un golpe en la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Se estremeció internamente al ver lo mucho que Andromeda se parecía a Bellatrix. Con la varita en su mano y una mirada hostil la bruja habló:

—Lucius Malfoy... mi querido cuñado... ¿a qué debemos esta visita? —rezumaba dulce sarcasmo. Ella dio una mirada a Draco, pero no le dijo nada al niño, para alivio de Lucius.

Lucius la saludó y fue al grano—. Tengo una petición que hacer que puede ser de beneficio para su hija. Y debo notificarle que me he divorciado de su hermana, así que ya no soy su cuñado —Lucius esperaba que la curiosidad le hiciera querer escuchar más.

Andromeda elevó las cejas, y lo miró pensativamente—. Bueno, si me permite guardarle el bastón mientras esta de visita, pueden entrar.

Lucius sonrió divertido. Andromeda había sido una Ravenclaw, una casa apenas aceptable para la familia Black, y aparentemente no había perdido nada de la agudeza de su ingenio. Ella sabía que su varita estaba en su bastón, y esperaba así dejarlo indefenso. Lucius Malfoy conocía unos cuantos hechizos sin varita, pero ninguno que le pudiera ayudar si ella decidía maldecirlo. Tanto Draco como él tenían trasladores de pergaminos para escapar si fuera necesario, así que fue con confianza que entregó su bastón ante el asombro de la bruja.

Andromeda retrocedió y los guió a un pequeño saloncito donde tomaron asiento en un sofá ante su indicación. Andromeda se sentó en un sillón frente a él, y una joven con pelo de un alarmante color naranja que se paró detrás de ella fue presentada como su hija, Nymphadora Tonks.

Lucius y Draco inclinaron la cabeza hacia ella y murmuraron un 'encantado de conocerla'.

Lucius examinó el aspecto más bien terco de la joven y supo que esto iba a ser difícil. Severus le había dicho que "Tonks" había sido un tejón, compartiendo su naturaleza obstinada, pero que también había demostrado ser inteligente. Ella había obtenido suficientes 'E's en sus EXTASIS para asegurar su ingreso en las filas de los Aurores, si ella podía pagar el aprendizaje.

—Me doy cuenta de que no tienen razones para creer que me encuentro aquí con buena intenciones, pero si pudieran escucharlo todo les puedo asegurar que todo puede ser verificado por Albus Dumbledore. Hace ya cerca de dos años atrás, Severus Snape con bastante alegría me notificó que el Señor Oscuro, aparte de ser un maniático y un sádico, también era un tanto hipócrita, ya que él es un mestizo —Lucius observó el asombro en las caras de Andromeda y Nymphadora, y después ellas rompieron a reír desenfadadamente.

Cuando el cabello de Nymphadora se tornó color rosa brillante, Draco jadeó e intentó ahogar un '¡genial!. Tonks olvidando que el par de rubios eran posibles enemigos, le sonrió y guiñó el ojo haciendo que él se ruborizara un poco.

—Verifiqué la información que me dio Severus, y cuando él solicitó mi asistencia para asegurar la seguridad de Harry Potter, yo accedí por supuesto —Lucius observó sus caras escépticas, y sonrió comprensivamente. Él les explicó la petición de ayuda de Petunia Dursley, y como fue herida con un disparo por su marido durante el escape—. Estoy seguro de que ustedes deben haber visto el artículo en El Profeta acerca de como Severus Snape es ahora el guardián legal de Harry Potter.

Andromeda asintió aprensiva—. No estaba segura de creer todo lo dicho en ese articulo. Me di cuenta que Draco estaba sentado con Harry y su primo, pero no sabía cuanto de eso había sido . . . arreglado.

—Yo he probado mi lealtad a la causa de Harry Potter para satisfacción de Snape y Dumbledore. Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese sólo podría contar con una muerte como traidor a sus manos; eso, si él pudiera atraparme —Lucius hizo una mueca que pasaba por una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, la razón de mi presencia en su casa es porque necesito un profesor particular para un joven muchacho, para que él pueda tomar sus EXTASIS la próxima primavera. Actualmente él ha estado instruyendo a Harry, Dudley y Draco hasta que ellos ingresen a Hogwarts. No nos importaría que recibiera asistencia en ello. Yo esperaba poder emplear a su hija en esa capacidad.

Las dos una vez lo miraron con los ojos glaseados por el impacto.

—¿Usted quiere contratar a Dora como profesora particular? —preguntó Andromeda con precaución.

—Así es. Ella podría ir por el flú unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana por unas pocas horas; cuantas dependerá de ella y de Tom. Si los tres niños tienen alguna duda en que Tom no pueda ayudarlos, entonces ella podría ayudarlos. Yo estaré allí a veces. La madre de Dudley, Petunia Dursley, estará viviendo allí con ellos y será una buena chaperona, si siente que eso lo haría más apropiado —Ofreció Lucius, esperando que eso balanceara las cosas en su favor.

—¿No se decía que la hermana de Lily Evans, era una muggle? —preguntó Andromeda débilmente. Ante su asentimiento, ella se echó para atrás de nuevo asombrada. Lucius Malfoy estaba ayudando a Harry Potter, y teniendo tratos no sólo con nacidos de muggle, sino que también con muggles. Debía ser el fin del mundo.

—Rosmerta va a ir con frecuencia a ver como se encuentra la señora Dursley. La señora Dursley dejará el día de hoy el sanatorio muggle, pero no se encuentra totalmente recuperada. Hay dos elfos domésticos que harán el trabajo verdadero, pero todos nos sentiremos mejor si Rosmerta se asegura que ella no se esfuerce demasiado pronto. Tres niños pueden ser agotadores aun cuando se comporten bien —Lucius sabía que Andromeda recordaría a Rosmerta, ya que ellas habían estado a un año de distancia en Hogwarts, aunque en casas diferentes.

—¿Rosmerta? Yo no la he visto desde . . . bueno, la graduación —Andromeda lo miró interrogante.

—Rosmerta ha estado viendo a Severus, y por varios años aparentemente —Añadió Lucius. Severus había sido muy discreto por mucho tiempo, y había llevado toda la astucia de Lucius para descubrir su secreto. Y con la llegada de Harry y Dudley, Severus había sido más abierto acerca de su relación con ella.

—Severus... y Rosmerta, ella debe ser como cuatro años mayor que él... la muy pícara, atrapando a un hombre menor —Andromeda dio su primera sonrisa verdadera y se rió. Después examinó con atención a Lucius—. Necesito verificar todo esto con Dumbledore, como comprenderá.

Lucius sonrió y asintió con amabilidad ante su respuesta. Ella seria una idiota si no lo hiciera—. Yo, por mi parte, estaría dispuesto a pagarle lo suficiente para que Nymphadora pague su aprendizaje como auror.

El par de mujeres lo miró, Andromeda con esperanza vacilante, y Dora con ansiedad.

—Por supuesto, esto debo discutirlo con Ted y Dora —dijo ella pensativamente. Dora, detrás de ella, se removió en su lugar con nerviosismo, pero permaneció silenciosa con renuencia obvia.

—Envíeme una lechuza si quiere conocer a Tom y los muchachos. Puede que la señor Dursley no se encuentre bien para una visita prolongada, ustedes comprenderán. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría conocerlas aun si declinan el puesto para dar clases. A ella le gustaría la compañía femenina, rodeada como esta por hombres solamente —Lucius apeló al vinculo de solidaridad femenino.

Andromeda asintió lentamente—. Pronto le enviaré mi respuesta por lechuza, Lucius —y con eso se puso de pie, extendiéndole su bastón firmemente en despedida.

Lucius se inclinó brevemente, y Draco y él se despidieron. El mago sólo podía esperar que todo hubiera salido tan bien como sentía; después de todo no los habían maldecido.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia llegó a Dragonsrest usando un traslador con el Sanador muy temprano por la mañana. Ella fue de inmediato puesta en la cama por un sobreprotector Dudley, y examinada por el Sanador. Este anunció que ella había tolerado bien el traslado, y que solamente se sentía cansada por el estrés del uso del traslador.

Dudley jaló un sillón con varios libros al lado de su cama y anunció que iba a velar todo el día por ella.

Harry se sonrió y le dio a su tía un abrazo—. Tom y yo iremos de compras a Callejón Diagon, más que nada buscando libros. ¿Hay alguna cosa que te gustaría de allí? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, si ves algún libro que pienses que me gustaría leer. Me gustaría alguna novela de misterio —Petunia se sonrió. Ella miró hacia la puerta, Severus estaba allí, luciendo enigmático como siempre. Un joven alto estaba de pie junto a él.

Severus notó su mirada y empujó levemente a Tom hacia adelante para presentarlo. Cuando menos Tom se veía neutral al estrechar formalmente la mano de Petunia. Petunia le sonrió y esperó que eventualmente dejara de ser tan frío. Severus había expresado que era de toda su confianza, así que ella le debía a él eso cuando menos, de darle el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Rosmerta llegó mientras Tom y Harry se preparaban para irse—. ¿Les gustaría que nos reuniéramos para almorzar? ¿Tal vez en el café junto a Fortescue al mediodía? —Los muchachos asintieron y se fueron por flú a El caldero Chorreante.

Rosmerta subió la escaleras ante las señas de Severus y fue presentada con Petunia. Para su alivio, Petunia parecía tan ansiosa como ella de que fueran amigas. Ellas hablaron brevemente y Rosmerta prometió volver al día siguiente cuando Petunia hubiera descansado. La bruja bajó casi saltando las escaleras, seguida por un divertido Severus.

Rosmerta lo agarró y le dio un abrazo apretado—. Ahora tengo a una mujer de verdad para hablar, y no se trata de una idiota de cabeza hueca colgada del brazo de algún mago ebrio en mi taberna.

Severus se rió y la besó, entregándole después una llave de Gringotts—. Disfruta tu día, comprate algunas cosas que disfrutes, y si ves algo que ayude a Petunia a sentirse más a gusto, no vaciles en comprarlo también.

—Oooh, un viaje de comprar —Rosmerta se rió deleitada.

Severus le sonrió. A él le gustaba cuando Rosmerta era feliz. Él sabía que a pesar de lo que parecía una activa vida social, el manejar una taberna no conducía a tener muchas amistades verdaderas. Muchas veces ella había comentado lo sola que se sentía a veces. Así que de verdad esperaba que se hiciese amiga de Petunia, y Petunia obviamente sentía lo mismo.

Cho llegó y Severus se despidió de ambas en el flú camino a Callejón Diagon, y se fue feliz hacia su laboratorio, anticipando las horas a solas allí.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por comentar. Y Feliz Navidad, Yule, Hanukkah, o su festividad preferida, en fin, muchos buenos deseos, Paz, Salud, Amor, un abrazo a todos y todas y ¡Felices Fiestas!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	31. El Viaje de Compras

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 31: "El Viaje de Compras"**_

Severus observó las pociones burbujeando suavemente en linea. Varias de ellas tendría que quedar preparándose toda la noche, y unas cuantas necesitaban sólo que las revolvieran ocasionalmente. Esto le dejaba libre para concentrarse en la poción correctiva de la visión. Él tenía un frasquito con unas cuantas gotas de la sangre de Harry dentro. Tenía la base preparada, y debía añadir los ingredientes más importantes.

La mente de Severus divagó un poco mientras automáticamente añadía plumas de águila y bigotes de conejo y revolvía en forma de ocho. Él quería tener la primera dosis preparada antes de irse a Hogwarts, para poder observar y corregir resultados. Harry iba a necesitar ver al Sanador semanalmente para ajustar sus anteojos durante el primer mes de la poción. Tom tenía el calendario de todas las citas por escrito, y había sido recomendado estar atento a la aparición de dolores de cabeza en caso de que los ojos de Harry cambiaran más rápido de lo esperado.

Severus se había quedado dormido intentando pensar en eventos pasados en Hogwarts, o cualquier historia que involucrara a James Potter que pudiera contarle a Harry. Las anécdotas de Lily le venían fácilmente, y ciertamente le gustaban a Harry, pero ahora estaba conciente de que debía incluir ahora más historias concernientes a James.

En un arrebato de inspiración la noche anterior, él había enviado un búho a Roland Higgs, preguntándole si podría enviarle por carta historias a Harry acerca de las hazañas de James Potter en el quidditch, y cualquier otra historia que encontrara divertida acerca del Gryffindor y sus amigos, siempre que 'no fueran cosas serias'. Higgs había respondido que lo haría encantado.

Había pensado en hacer que Arthur y Molly Weasley contaran historias de James en la Orden del Fénix, pero aun se sentía aprensivo de darle cualquier excusa a Molly para que objetara la custodia de Harry. Albus parecía haberse resignado con la situación, pero no quería arriesgarse. Lo mejor en que pudo pensar fue pedirle a Minerva McGonagall que le escribiera a Harry historias de los merodeadores. Él se lo diría en Hogwarts, quizás ella tuviera más ideas, y probablemente fotografías de aquellos facinerosos para darle copias a Harry.

Severus añadió las gotas de sangre con cuidado y revolvió lentamente. Pudo sentir que sus hombros caían con pensamientos sombríos. Siempre había anhelado los veranos largos, pero nunca como este año. Nunca había esperado que fuera a disfrutar teniendo una casa llena de jovenzuelos. Ahora, aquí estaba, nostálgico y ni siquiera había partido todavía para Hogwarts. Normalmente, sólo tenía que encontrar excusas para escaparse a Hogsmeade a ver a Rosmerta, pero ahora se veía ensayando excusas durante el año escolar para pasar tiempo en su hogar, en Dragonsrest.

La única cosa que estaba haciéndolo más tolerable era el recordar que Harry, Dudley, y Draco estarían con él los siguientes siete años. Severus sonrió burlonamente a si mismo, los muchachos incluso hasta estaban planeando una forma de llevarse a Tom con ellos a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Severus se sentía de momento menos que encantado de iniciar el año escolar este año.

Una vez terminada la poción, terminó por decantarla en un frasco grande. Harry solamente iba a necesitar unas gotas al día, y Severus tendría que hacer un caldero cada semana con unas cuantas gotas frescas de la sangre de Harry. El corazón de Severus se alivió un poco. Tenía una excusa para ver a Harry todos los meses, debido a la poción. Severus tendría que sólo pensar en otras formas de volver seguido a casa.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Draco dejaron el hogar de los Tonks con corazones esperanzados. Draco miró hacia atrás sonriendo al movimiento alegre de la mano de Nymphadora al despedirlo, y su pelo verde Slytherin. Le gustaba esta nueva prima, a pesar de que su madre parecía sospechar de ellos. Por lo que su padre había contado acerca de la casa de los Black, no podía culpar realmente a Andromeda Black Tonks por ser desconfiada.

Mientras ellos iban hacia la reja, Lucius se volteó hacia Draco—. ¿Hay algún lugar que te gustaría ir el día de hoy? Tengo el día libre —Lucius estaba determinado a pasar más tiempo con su hijo, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que un diezañero encontraría 'divertido'.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, y pensó de inmediato—. Los Vagabundos de Wigtown tienen un partido local contra los Tornados de Tutshill. El juego comienza en una hora —Draco miró a su padre con expectación.

Lucius suspiró, pero en realidad no le importaba. Draco podría haber pedido ir a acicalar Gryndylows, o algo igual de horrible. Él podría pasar su tiempo durante el juego tratando de recordar lo que Abraxas y sus amigos habían dicho acerca de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Su corazón se había hundido ante la información entregada por el búho de Severus esa mañana. No le gustaba la idea de cualquiera de los tres objetos en manos del Señor Oscuro... ni en las de Albus Dumbledore.

Consiguió sonreírle a Draco y se _apareció_ en Wigtown con él. Draco compró camisetas para todos y programas con los juegos de la liga. Lucius tuvo que arrastrarlo de ahí antes de que perdiera todo sentido. Después consiguió un palco para tener un poco de privacidad y el juego comenzó.

Draco cuando menos estaba pasando un buen rato. Lucius fue escribiendo todo lo que podía recordar de las Reliquias, mientras su hijo gritaba animando a los Vagabundos.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta y Cho habían comenzado su itinerario en El Caldero Chorreante, y desde allí a todas las tiendas que albergaba El Callejón Diagon. Cho pronto tuvo todo lo de su lista del colegio, y algunas cosas más. Rosmerta no se había olvidado de Petunia, y le había comprado varias túnicas bonitas para uso diario en colores que Cho y ella pensaron que podría venir con ella.

En las librerías, mientras Cho encontraba sus textos escolares y unos cuantos otros que le parecieron interesantes, Rosmerta buscó libros que proveyeran con información básica del mundo mágico y sus tradiciones. También halló unas novelas que pensó que le agradarían a Petunia; y una 'serie de misterios de magos' que uno de los asistentes recomendó.

Finalmente, ellas se quedaron sin tiendas para ver y se encaminaron hacia el café.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Tom y Harry se dirigieron a Gringotts primero, él tenía una lista de artículos y oro que iba a ser regresado a algunos magos y brujas. Severus y él habían repasado las listas enviadas por los Goblins de las bóvedas de las personas de las que había sido transferidos estos bienes o bien bóvedas que habían sido vaciadas completamente en la 'Bóveda de Voldie'. Muchos de los dueños originales ya estaban muertos, o se trataba de una familia que aun era leal a Voldemort.

Pero aun había aquellos a los que podría retornarse el dinero de forma segura, y con ellos iban a empezar. Malfoy había ayudado a establecer una empresa de fachada para regresar esos bienes. Ellos habían despachado cartas formato desde Gringotts informándole a las personas que se había descubierto que su dinero había sido tomado 'erróneamente' y que iba a ser regresado a ellos a través de esa compañía.

La mayoría de la gente no iba a cuestionar dinero proveniente de esa forma, aun cuando ellos sospecharan que se trataba de un reembolso desde la Bóveda de Voldemort; y si lo hacían, bueno, se iban a encontrar con la confidencialidad de Gringotts y terminar investigando una empresa que en realidad no existía.

Sorprendentemente, Tom había encontrado interesante rastrear a los hijos o miembros de la familia que se 'habían extraviado' en Europa o bien huido hacia el mundo muggle. De hecho, él había descubierto a un nacido de muggles que estaba trabajando en una fábrica. No obstante, esperaba encontrar más magos y brujas y conseguir que regresaran a su mundo con el respaldo de una buena cantidad de galeones y una oferta solapada para trabajar en una de las compañías de Malfoy o de Potter.

Tom, para su sorpresa, se había sentido satisfecho de poder regresar aunque fuera un poco del dinero. Aunque todavía restaban artículos y muchos nombres que investigar.

Uno de los jefes de piso vio a Tom y Harry y los llevó de inmediato con un gerente. Tom le pasó las cartas y las instrucciones para regresar el dinero. El gerente mostró su acuerdo con una sonrisa dientuda.

—Haga saber al Supervisor de la Sucursal Británica, Clawscar, que nos faltan tan sólo dos artículos solicitados por el intercambio del dragón —dijo Tom con tranquilidad. La cara del gnomo se iluminó con interés.

Tom pudo sentir que Yvane estaba hirviendo de rabia por tener que darle **algo** a los Goblins por liberar a un dragón que aun estaba encadenado en las profundidades de Gringotts. Tom se descubrió en la poco usual posición de ser él quien tenía que calmar a Yvane, en vez de ser al contrario.

—_Muy pronto lo liberaremos. Malfoy y Snape tienen un plan en marcha para obtener los artículos que faltan_ —dijo Tom.

—_Lo sé. No debería sentirme tan ultrajado, los Goblins no se dan cuenta de que los Dragones somos seres inteligentes. Por alguna razón ellos no pueden hablar de forma mental con los dragones,_ _no tienen magia mental, y aún el más hábil de los dragones ha sido incapaz de enviarles pensamientos a ellos. Así que ellos piensan que todos somos unos animales brutos. Sin embargo, ellos también siempre han ignorado a cualquier mago que les ha dicho lo contrario, que los Dragones podemos hablar y que somos inteligentes_ —Yvane se escuchó cansado y frustrado.

Tom y Harry dejaron el banco y se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts. Harry fue a la sección de costumbres de los magos como el señor Malfoy había sugerido, buscando cierto libro que estaba 'bien escrito, con el trasfondo necesario para explicar por qué las cosas se hacían de determinada forma'. Harry quería dárselo a tía Petunia, pero sospechaba que tanto Dudley como él iban a necesitar también leerlo.

Repasando los títulos de los libros, encontró un libro sobre algo llamado "Formas de Animagi". Pronto se encontró fascinado con la idea de poder encontrar su 'animal interior'. El texto estaba bien escrito y Harry lo añadió a sus comprar. Otros dos libros que hablaban de la transformación animagus parecían buenos, y buscando una silla se puso a leerlos.

Tom, mientras tanto, se encontraba en la sección de armas antiguas, y descubrió unos cuantos que parecían mencionar armas hechizadas para derrotar la oscuridad. Una de las asistentes le encontró un libro de brujas en tiempos antiguos y los hechizos que usaban con frecuencia en las armas, y otro sobre magia femenina. Ella dio una risita al entregarle el último libro, y él rodó los ojos y la despidió con un gracias murmurado.

Había muy pocos libros sobre Las Reliquias de la Muerte, y sacó una copia de "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" como referencia, y dos libros que parecían prometedores, y luego añadió otro que parecía ser más reciente, aunque el autor parecía tratar de demostrar que nunca habían existido.

Ya casi era mediodía, y Tom buscó a Harry, quien aun estaba absorto leyendo el libro de Animagi. Pagó por las compras y embolsó sus hallazgos, excepto el de magia femenina porque tenía un tamaño que no encajaba allí, así que era más fácil cargarlo, y el libro que aun Harry no soltaba. Después ambos se dirigieron hacia el café, mientras Harry tarareaba imaginando cual seria su forma animal. Esperaba tener una con alas, eso seria excelente.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una voz desdeñosa habló desde la entrada del café.

—Pero, miren, ¿si no es Harry Potter? —los ojos de Ron volaron al libro que cargaba Harry—. ¿Conseguiste también permiso para intentar una forma de animago antes de ingresar a Hogwarts? ¿Y supongo que este es tu profesor?

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, Ron había conseguido sacarlo de quicio durante su visita a la casa de los Weasley, y ahora parecía seguir con toda la intención de continuar añadiendo insultos a los de su última vez en Callejón Diagon.

—No, sólo lo estoy leyendo. Si tu leyeras un poco sabrías que muy pocos consiguen manejar esa transformación antes de terminar el colegio —contestó Harry con altanería, provocando que Ron se pusiera rojo de rabia.

Charlie apareció detrás de Ron frunciendo el ceño, él estaba seguro de que a sus padres no le gustaría que Ron estuviera peleando con Harry Potter. Él examinó al muchacho que se encontraba con Harry, parecía tener su misma edad. Bill había enviado una lechuza a sus padre contándoles que Malfoy y Snape habían estado en Gringotts con un adolescente, pero que todo el papeleo y comunicaciones concernientes a él estaban clasificados confidencialmente en los más altos niveles. Y probablemente este era ese muchacho.

—A decir verdad, yo soy su profesor particular —Tom había escuchado acerca de los Weasley por Harry y Dudley; aunque Draco había permanecido extrañamente silencioso ante el intercambio. A pesar de que Harry parecía simpatizar con 'los gemelos' que le escribían, parecía sentir mucha antipatía por este Ron, quien se había ganado su ira al insultar a Snape—. Si son tan amables de dejarnos pasar, nos estamos retrasando para una cita en el café —dijo Tom en tonos glaciales igualando la mirada helada con el par.

Charlie se encrespó ante el tono de superioridad—. Quizás deberías usar las palabras mágicas... por favor.

El temperamento de Tom se encendió en respuesta. Él odiaba cuando lo trataban como si no valiera nada, o que lo trataran con desdén como ahora. Especialmente odiaba a la gente que trataba de obligarlo a suplicar por algo. Le recordaba demasiado sus días en el orfanato, en que normalmente cualquier ruego suyo en ese sitio conducía a risas crueles y a negarle lo que fuera que estaba pidiendo.

—_Él sólo esta tratando de provocarte; no vale la pena que te molestes por ello_ —comentó Yvane.

Tom intentó ahogar su furia; él sabía que su rabia desmesurada ante la grosería del pelirrojo era obvia. Apretó los dientes al contestar con todo el sarcasmo que reunió—: ¿Podrían, _por favor_, remover su palurda presencia de la entrada, para que podamos ingresar?

El mal genio de Charlie, que acompañaba a su cabello, estalló y sacó con rapidez su varita—. ¿Cómo te atreves...tu...? —miró el libro que Tom tenía en su mano—... tu eres un maricón asqueroso, ¿estudias magia de mujeres? ¿Planeas convertirte en una? Bueno, tu vives con Slytherins; supongo que era un completo pervertido, como ellos.

Tom perdió cualquier control que tenía, y sacó su propia varita con rapidez, la peor maldición que pudo pensar afloró a sus labios... pero nunca consiguió pasar de ellos. Yvane abruptamente tomó el control y aprisionó de la magia de Tom, y no le permitió expresar la maldición.

—_No habrá maldiciones fatales el día de hoy, Tom. Sus insultos no valen la pena terminar en Azkaban, te lo aseguro_ —dijo Yvane calmadamente.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera reunir el coraje para usar magia fuera de la escuela, y arriesgar a que el ministerio lo descubriera, o que Tom pudiera pensar en un maleficio de mediana intensidad que Yvane aprobara, un auror que se encontraba almorzando se acercó.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen muchachos? Guarden esas varitas antes de que se lastimen ustedes mismos —el hombre robusto y más bien mayor dijo un poco pomposamente.

Charlie guardó su varita y junto con su hermano se encogieron un poco. Su padre iba a escuchar de esto de seguro. Tom bajó su varita también. Harry miró el uniforme del auror con interés, era muy diferente al de los oficiales de policía muggle.

El agotado propietario del café finalmente apareció. Había observado la escena con resignación. Normalmente veía una o dos escenas parecidas a la semana, entre jóvenes tan orgullosos como hipogrifos como estos.

—Ellos solamente estaban intercambiando palabras poco amistosas, y de pronto el pelirrojo sacó su varita primero, pero ninguno de los dos ha dicho un hechizo... todavía —dijo el propietario.

—Bien, entonces guarden sus varitas y afuera con ustedes —el auror envió por su camino a los Weasley, y Tom y Harry entraron al café.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre ellos con odio antes de que la puerta del café se cerrara.

Charlie y Ron fueron por flú a su casa, esperando que nada más resultara del encuentro. Después de todo, el auror no había pedido sus nombres. Por supuesto, Ron pronto estuvo cuchicheando acerca de lo ocurrido a sus otros hermanos, así que no permaneció en secreto por mucho tiempo.

Tom siguió a Harry a la mesa de Rosmerta y Cho, su propia mente siguiendo un debate con Yvane prestando poca atención a sus alrededores. El insulto de Charlie era típico de un adolescente burdo carente de modales, pero Tom no tenía necesidad de lanzarle un recargado Diffindo que lo hubiera dejado con heridas posiblemente fatales, insistía Yvane.

La ira de Tom lentamente fue disminuyendo, y notó las miradas preocupadas de los otros—. Me disculpo por ser ahora una mala compañía. Me temo que los comentarios de ese patán me molestaron demasiado —consiguió sonreír débilmente sin humor, pero aseguró a sus acompañantes que ya estaba tranquilo. Ordenó su almuerzo, e incluso comió sin darse cuenta de que era.

Tom había olvidado que Yvane tenía un firme agarre sobre su magia. Era un pequeño consuelo el saber que perder el control de su temperamento no resultaría en un arresto, ya que Yvane no lo permitiría. Asimismo era un poco descorazonador el darse cuenta que su genio aun era tan volátil.

—_El hecho es que sabes que fuiste muy impulsivo, y que las maldiciones en que pensaste primero eran... demasiado severas. Y eso es un primer paso. Tu aprenderás a controlarte, y no pensar en las peores maldiciones como primera alternativa _—dijo Yvane suavemente.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo miró con simpatía—. Esta bien, Tom. A mi también me sacaron de quicio.

Tom le sonrió a Harry con un poco de remordimiento, Harry era un buen chico, y a él le gustaba contar con su admiración. Ahora estaba aliviado que Harry no hubiera presenciado como Tom abría como un cerdo a Weasley. Ya que después de eso, Harry nunca lo hubiera vuelto a mirar de la misma manera. Tom silenciosamente le agradeció a Yvane por detenerlo antes de lanzar esa maldición.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Espero que todos hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	32. El traspié de Bill

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 32: "El traspié de Bill"**_

Tom y Harry de detuvieron en el _Emporio de las Lechuzas_ después de almorzar. Rosmerta y Cho se marcharon rumbo a la Reserva de Dragones, para dejar a la niña en la casa del director Yuan para que vieran todo lo comprado. Rosmerta se detuvo en Dragronsrest para dar un beso a Severus y dar a Petunia los libros que había conseguido y las túnicas, alegrándose por la respuesta entusiasta de Petunia. Ellas conversaron unos minutos, pero Petunia aun se cansaba fácilmente, así que prometiendo regresar la dejó.

-3MS-

Tom estaba revisando la comida de lechuzas y perchas, continuando una conversación mental con Yvane, cuando el auror de edad madura entró a la tienda y empezó a llenar una bolsa con bocadillos de aves. Tom se debatió en silencio con una parte de sí mismo que insistía que las disculpas eran un signo de debilidad.

Tom se aclaró la garganta y obtuvo la atención del auror—. Me gustaría disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento, señor. No debí responder a la provocación de esa manera. Me alegra que estuviera allí para calmar la situación —Tom se sintió avergonzado, esperando una risa burlona, o un sermón desdeñoso acerca de como un patán bribón como él nunca aprendería modales.

—_Yo fue quien la calmó, pero esta bien_ —se rió por lo bajo Yvane en el fondo de su mente—. _Y tu no eres ni un patán ni un bribón._

El auror se rió roncamente y le dio un palmotazo en el hombro para su sorpresa.

—No hay cuidado, muchachito, tu no eres el primero en sacar la varita y pensar después. Creo recordar cuando yo fui bastante famoso por hacer lo mismo —dijo el auror con un marcado acento—. Pero tu tienes razón al decir que responder a una provocación no es la mejor manera de actuar. Le da a tu oponente la ventaja: el de ser capaz de manipularte. Sin mencionar que hacer magia siendo menor de edad no seria bien visto en la oficina de los Aurores.

Tom asintió, pero sintió que debía corregir al hombre—. Vivo en una Reserva de Dragones, y la Federación Internacional de Magos me dio una dispensa, ya que trabajo allí enseñando a unos niños, y espero poder tomar pronto mis EXTASIS.

El auror elevó sus espesas cejas. Él había estado muchas décadas en su trabajo, y podía sentir la fuerza de la magia del muchacho, ¿por qué no estaba asistiendo a Hogwarts?

—Es inusual estudiar para los EXTASIS en la casa —comentó esperando obtener más información de Tom.

«El auror obviamente esta esperando sacar información —pensó Tom.» Severus le había dicho de que el hecho de que vivían en la reserva ya no era un secreto, lo que pocos sabían era en _**cuál**_ reserva. El Profeta había mencionado que Harry y Dudley tenían enseñanza en casa, así que eso tampoco era un secreto. Snape había comentado que mientras más gente supiera que Harry estaba feliz y bien tratado donde estaba, era mejor. De ese modo, más tarde Dumbledore tendría dificultades diciendo que Harry estaría mejor en la custodia de otra persona si magos como este auror, por ejemplo, veía que Harry era feliz con Snape.

—Yo le doy clases particulares a Harry Potter y otros dos niños, y también estoy estudiando. Si no consigo pasar mis exámenes, tal vez tendré que asistir a Hogwarts el próximo año para tomar los EXTASIS —dijo Tom con orgullo.

El auror miró a Harry, quien estaba charlando con otros dos niños y luego se volteó hacia Tom esperando más información del muchacho.

Mientras Tom hablaba con el auror, Harry había notado la presencia un niño y una niña con un señor de aspecto nervioso. Harry se les había acercado mientras ellos observaban a unas lechuzas.

—¿Les gustan los cárabos? —preguntó Harry haciendo uno gesto hacia las aves que el niño y la niña miraban—. Yo obtuve un Búho Nival para mi cumpleaños. Ella es muy buena.

El niño pareció inseguro, pero la niña habló de inmediato—. Papá dice que él tuvo un cárabo, pero piensa que las lechuzas moteadas son más listas. Cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts el próximo año definitivamente quiero una de esas.

—Genial. Yo también voy a ir el próximo año a Hogwarts —Harry extendió su mano—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Para sorpresa y aprecio de Harry las cejas de la niña se levantaron un poco, pero no hubo deslumbramiento en su rostro.

—Oh, mi padre ha mencionado tu nombre algunas veces. Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Mafalda Prewett y este es mi hermano, Martin. Él es quien asistirá este año a Hogwarts.

Martin también le dio la mano a Harry, aunque sin el mismo aplomo de su hermana. Se quedó mirando un poco la cicatriz de Harry, pero cuando menos de refrenó de darle las gracias efusivamente o de mirarlo boquiabierto. Mafalda, Martin y Harry pronto estaban inmersos en una discusión de los méritos de los diferentes tipos de lechuzas para diversión del padre de los niños.

La discusión pacífica se vio interrumpida por el arribo de un furioso Bill Weasley. Charlie había llamado por fuego a su hermano después de pasearse furioso en su habitación, dándole una versión un tanto editada del encuentro que había dejado bullendo de rabia al mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Era obvio para Bill que Malfoy y Snape estaba tornando a Harry en un presumido, como ellos mismos. La descripción del profesor particular también había sido alarmante, obviamente se trataba de otro mago oscuro. Si alguien iba a enseñarle a Harry Potter debería ser un Weasley, o cuando alguien con su familia en la Orden.

Él había pedido salir antes del trabajo y había marchado como una furia por la calle desde Gringotts y vio a Harry por la ventana en el _Emporio de las Lechuzas_ con algunos chicos. Él entró como una tromba y divisó inmediatamente al joven mago que encajaba en la descripción de su hermano. Él lo había visto en Gringotts con Snape y Malfoy. Los Goblins habían estado muy excitados, y negociaciones secretas se habían llevado a cabo entre los tres magos y Gringotts. El mocoso malcriado y presumido obviamente había nacido en medio del lujo.

Bill de forma normal podía desestimar las ofensas inconscientes que los chicos ricos que asistían a Hogwarts infligían en los otros docenas de veces al día. Incluso los insultos ocasionales, con intención o sin ella, les hacia reír en sus caras y regresar el insulto sin sentirse mal por ello. Era cierta clase de personas con cierto aspecto arrogante que les daba el derecho por 'nacer ricos' lo que lo enfurecía sin que dijeran una palabra.

Bill marchó hacia Tom, sus ojos llameando de rabia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar y apuntar tu varita a mi hermano? ¿Quién te crees que eres? —todos los magos y brujas en la tienda se voltearon a ver que sucedía.

Tom apretó los dientes, determinado a permanecer calmado en la cara del otro mago. El joven mago obviamente había egresado apenas hacia un par de años de Hogwarts. Tenía el aspecto de ser un Weasley, pero no lograba recordar el nombre del hermano mayor que Harry y Dudley habían mencionado.

—Sólo saqué mi varita después que lo hizo su hermano, y cualquier insulto fue simplemente regresado después de que él nos ofendiera primero —Tom dijo con los dientes apretados, diciéndose que no quería que el auror lo viera de nuevo fuera de control.

Harry se apresuró a ponerse junto a Tom, Bill había parecido razonablemente amable durante la visita a la Madriguera, pero ahora sonaba tan idiota como Ron y Charlie. Esperaba que sólo se tratase de un malentendido. A Harry le agradaban los gemelos, y si todos los hermanos estaban enojados con él y Tom, podrían decirles que debían dejar de ser sus amigos.

La cara de Bill se enrojeció, listo para empezar a gritarle acerca de la actitud de Harry hacia Ron, e inhaló para empezar a gritar cuando el auror intervino.

—Espera un momento, muchacho. Yo estaba ahí, y también el propietario del café. **Todos **lanzaron insultos, y el otro joven mago fue el _**primero**_ en sacar la varita. Ningún maleficio ni maldición fue lanzado, así que no hubo necesidad de proseguir el asunto —el auror enderezó sus hombros un poco encorvados y miró a Bill atentamente—. Espero que ceses con esto, **ahora**.

Bill miró al hombre con enojo—. ¿Acaso no tienen una edad de retiro en los Aurores? ¿Por qué no se ha jubilado...? —súbitamente Bill cortó su diatriba desdeñosa, sintiendo un cambio repentino en la magia poderosa emanando del hombre viejo.

Había desaparecido el auror de aspecto amistoso e inofensivo y ahora su fuerte presencia hacia que todos le prestaran atención silenciosos y con precaución.

—Fui Jefe del Departamento de Aurores por décadas, jovencito. Y soy miembro del Wizengamot. Además de ser asistente del Ministro, supervisando los asuntos de los Aurores. Soy el Auror Hugo Savage.

Bill palideció, inseguro de como deshacer tamaño _faux pas_—. Lo lamento mucho, señor. Debí verificar lo sucedido antes de gritarle al señor . . . eh...—Bill miró un poco suplicante a Tom.

—Tom —el joven mordió el monosílabo, demasiado molesto para sentir pena por él.

—Eh... Tom —terminó Bill avergonzado. Él iba a estrangular a Charlie por colocarlo en esta posición. Nunca antes había conocido al altamente estimado mago, pero todos habían oído hablar de las hazañas del Auror Savage cuando era joven, y era un miembro respetado del Wizengamot y poco sucedía entre las filas de los Aurores que él no supiera.

El despliegue de magia turbulenta cesó, y el viejo mago sonrió un poco—. Bueno, creer en la palabra de un hermano es forma segura de meterse en un embrollo, ¿no es así? —se volteó para incluir a Tom en su sonrisa—. No hubo ningún daño, ¿Hmm?.

Tom manejó realizar una sonrisa apretada y una sacudida de cabeza. Estaba preparado a ser generoso ante la derrota vergonzosa de Bill.

Bill murmuró una despedida y huyó.

Harry suspiró con alivio y miró a Tom con preocupación. Hugo notó el afecto de Harry por Tom, aparentemente el muchacho era tanto un buen amigo como su instructor.

—Gracias por su ayuda, Auror Savage —dijo Harry con una actitud muy madura.

—Sí, usted tiene mi agradecimiento por este segundo rescate, antes de que el asunto se tornara más desagradable —dijo Tom con rapidez, aunque con tono sincero.

—Bueno, para eso es que estoy aquí. ¿Les importaría si los acompañara para hablar con tu tutor para asegurarme que sepa exactamente lo que sucedió?

Hugo quería asegurarse de que los muchachos no fueran castigados por algo que no había sido culpa de ellos, pero también quería ver si en realidad Harry Potter estaba en buenas manos. Se había enterado por El Profeta Diario y el mismo Ministro de que Severus Snape tenía la custodia legal de Harry Potter. Snape contaba con el respaldo de Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de tener la marca oscura. No obstante, El Profeta tan sólo quería vender periódicos, el Ministro tenía motivaciones políticas, y Dumbledore... ¿quién sabría qué lo motivaba?

Tom pensó con rapidez, Severus quería apoyo de aquellos en el Ministerio para asegurarse de que su custodia legal fuera inexpugnable. Este mago de alto cargo parecía dispuesto a mirarlos de forma favorable. Él asintió y esperó que este caldero de eventos que estaba mezclando no fuera a estallarle en la cara. Cuando menos Yvane pensaba que era una buena idea.

—_No percibo nada más que buena voluntad de él, Tom_ —dijo Yvane.

—_El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones_ —espetó Tom. Se sentía un poco arrepentido de hacer algo sin la aprobación de Snape.

—_Eso es verdad _—contestó Yvane con suavidad.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta. Martin había escogido una lechuza, y Mafalda aparentemente había conseguido que su padre le diera una un año antes—. ¿Puedo mandarte una lechuza, Harry? —preguntó ella contenta.

—Claro, envíala a 'Dragonsrest' —Harry se despidió con un ademán de la mano.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

El Auror viajó con ellos por flú hasta Dragonsrest, y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Bastante agradable.

Severus apareció en la sala de estar hojeando una revista de pociones—. Harry, llegaste justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar tu poción correctiva visual, podemos comenzar a dártela en la mañana . . .—Severus notó de repente la presencia de un Auror en el cuarto junto a Tom y Harry.

Harry sin perturbarse por ello, respondió—. ¿Ya esta lista? ¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto tiempo me demoraré en dejar de usar lentes? —Los brazos de Harry volaron alrededor de Severus para darle un abrazo entusiasta. Severus puso un brazo instintivamente protector alrededor de Harry, apretándolo contra su costado y mirando al auror con sospecha.

—¿Auror Savage? ¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita? —Severus estaba recorriendo en su mente escenarios para escapar con los chicos, aunque ninguno le parecía muy viable.

—No se preocupe, profesor Snape. Tom y Harry tuvieron un par de encontronazos con algunos de los hijos de Arthur Weasley. Todo lo que sucedió fue algo de bravatas y actitudes, pero yo quise asegurarme de que el joven Tom no fuera culpado por todo el asunto —Hugo observó la tensión de Snape con ojos calculadores. Él no había pretendido causar tal ansiedad—. No me encuentro aquí en capacidad oficial.

—Por supuesto —Severus mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el Auror Savage. Él había escuchado lo suficiente acerca del mago para no querer estar en el bando contrario. Dumbledore podría sin duda vencerlo en un duelo, pero no le seria fácil—. Por favor, tome asiento y Tinker nos traerá té —Severus hizo una seña al elfo expectante, quien inmediatamente se fue por una bandeja con panecillos y Earl Grey.

Tom narró con precisión los eventos del día (había un auror presente que había presenciado todo, así que no intentó editar nada), dejando sólo fuera la intervención de Yvane, con algún ocasional murmullo de asentimiento de Savage. Tom terminó y miró al auror.

—Debo admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad por preguntar por qué un joven mago obviamente poderoso estaba jugando a ser profesor particular, cuando aun le faltaba tomar sus EXTASIS —Hugo sonrió benignamente a Severus y tomó un sorbo de té.

Severus sonrió brevemente y decidió ceñirse a la historia que se habían inventado. Y que se adhería en lo posible a la verdad—. Tom creció en un orfanato, su madre era una bruja que murió al dar a luz. Cuando un pariente anciano finalmente consiguió rastrearlo, continuaron su educación en casa, y, desafortunadamente, aunque el mago era bastante listo no había renovado sus conocimientos ni su biblioteca desde 1940's, así que Tom ha tenido algunos vacíos en su educación —Severus y Tom esta vez hicieron una mueca que no era fingida—. Si no logramos que se ponga al día, espero que haga el séptimo año en Hogwarts el próximo año, cuando Harry y Dudley vayan allá por su primer año.

Hugo Savage asintió comprensivo, y sonrió, estaba observando como Harry se había sentado junto a su tutor cómodamente en el sofá y sonreía a Tom mientras masticaba un panecillo. Él era bueno para leer lenguaje corporal y se veía que el niño estaba tan feliz como una almeja en marea alta justo donde se encontraba.

El auror se puso de pie, sacudiendo migas de sus túnicas—. Bueno, ya he ocupado suficiente de su tarde, profesor Snape. En hora de que me vaya yendo. ¿No habré molestado a la dama de la casa?

—La señora Dursley acaba de ser dada de alta del hospital de otro modo se la habría presentado. Su hijo se haya junto a su cama, muy feliz de tenerla en casa. Esperamos que se recupere pronto completamente, aunque estoy complacido de que Tom se encuentre aquí para supervisar a los chicos mientras tanto hasta que ella puede movilizarse —Severus contestó tan casualmente como le fue posible con un auror astuto leyendo en cada una de sus inflexiones.

Savage asintió—. Ubicarse en una Reserva de Dragones fue muy hábil. ¿Nos encontramos en Gales?

—¿Confío en poder contar con su discreción? Preferiría que muy pocos sepan en donde nos encontramos.

—Puede contar con ello. Nadie sabrá por mi de su ubicación —contestó Hugo con sinceridad—. Estoy seguro de que se da cuenta que deseaba ver que Harry fuera en verdad feliz aquí —Severus asintió puntualmente, y Hugo le sonrió jovialmente mientras se iba a tomar el flú de regreso a Callejón Diagon.

Severus fue hacia el flú y cambió inmediatamente la contraseña. Después se volteó hacia Tom—. Fue un riesgo el que tomaste, Tom.

—Yvane pensó que valía la pena, él parecía sincero y es de alto rango. La gente escuchará su opinión de si Harry debería permanecer con nosotros en caso de que pongan en duda tu custodia —contestó Tom con seriedad.

Severus hizo una mueca y asintió—. Sí, resultó todo bien, pero no me gustaría ser sorprendido por aurores en mi propia sala de forma diaria —A Harry se le escapó una risita, y Tom sonrió burlón.

Después Harry subió las escaleras para saludar a Petunia y contarle todo lo sucedido a Dudley.

Severus se volteó hacia Tom—. ¿De verdad fue todo fácil para ti? —le preguntó calladamente.

Tom bajó la mirada—. En el encuentro con Charlie Weasley, cuando saqué mi varita intentaba lanzarle un agresivo _Diffindo_. Yvane me detuvo, no me dejó decirlo ni menos lanzarlo.

Severus se relajó un poco, Yvane todavía tenía control total sobre la magia de Tom, lo que era bueno, considerando su aparente problema con el control de los impulsos.

Tom continuó, un poco menos desalentado—. Cuando Bill Weasley apareció, tuve tiempo de pensar que hacer. Fue difícil controlar mi genio, pero ni siquiera saqué mi varita.

Severus le sonrió con un poco de orgullo—. Bien hecho, entonces. Has hecho grandes progresos. Sé que también Yvane se sentirá complacido —Tom sonrió ante el elogio, viéndose más joven, haciendo comprender a Severus que Tom debía haber escuchado muy pocos que lo alentaran en su vida—. Sabes, no vacilo en dejar a Harry, Dudley, y Petunia, en tus manos. Sé que cuidarás muy bien de ellos mientras no me encuentre aquí.

El orgullo obvio de Tom al Severus expresar su confianza fue recompensa suficiente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

autora: Y le di a los Weasley su prima, Mafalda, aunque con un hermano que no es canon, pero que no intervendrá mucho en la trama.

N.d.T: Muchas gracias a todos mis comentaristas. me animan a postear rápido jaja Y a ver si algunos del resto de los más de 350 que leen cada capi se animan a dejar algun comentario. Saludos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	33. Atrapando a Mulciber

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 33: "Atrapando a Mulciber"**_

Bill Weasley atravesó penosamente el Ministerio de Magia camino a la oficina de su padre. No sentía ganas de estar allí.

Arthur le hizo señas de que entrara a su oficina con una sonrisa, pero pronto la perdió mientras su hijo mayor seguía hablando. Bill le explicó la llamada por fuego de Charlie, y la forma engañosa en que sus hermanos habían editado los hechos, guiando a Bill a entrar como un trol en el Emporio de las Lechuzas y a confrontar a Tom, y , gracias a Merlín, ser interrumpido antes de empezar a insultar a Harry en su defensa de Ron.

Arthur cerró los ojos y gimió cuando Bill le siguió contando de la intervención del Auror Hugo Savage. El hombre no era el 'Jefe' ni 'Director' de ningún departamento, pero en la práctica él tenía mucho peso, y mantenía informado al Ministro de lo que sucedía a los Aurores. Y como miembro del Wizengamot, estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tener a un mago de tan alto rango pensando mal de tu familia no era nada bueno.

—Le dije que debería haber comprobado lo que Charlie me había dicho y me disculpé con ambos, con él y . . . Tom. Él pareció aceptarlo —ofreció Bill ansiosamente. Con diecinueve años, siendo rompedor de maldiciones de menor rango, aun tenía mucho que aprender en Gringotts y no podía permitirse a alguien como Hugo Savage enojado con él.

Arthur meneó la cabeza—. Si el Auror Savage quisiera causarte dificultades o tuviera que saldar alguna cuenta contigo, ya lo sabrías. Tiende a ser tolerante con los 'jovenzuelos', siempre que no vuelva a verte de nuevo en algún problema.

Arthur hizo una mueca ante la expresión ansiosa de Bill. Los Weasley tenían la tendencia a tener mal genio, pero también poseían sentido común. Era por los Prewett, que tendían a estallar a la menor provocación y su lado más terco. Él nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero Percy era el más Weasley de todos sus hijos. La sangre de Molly parecía haber predominado en el resto de su progenie. Pero, quizás, ellos podrían aprender.

—Sugiero que te mantengas lo más apartado posible de ese 'Tom', y también de Harry Potter. Harry se ha hecho amigo de los gemelos, y si él y Ron no se llevan bien, bueno, después de todo no puede forzarse a los niños a ser amigos.

Bill asintió abatido—. No puedo deshacer la escena que monté. Harry debe pensar que soy un loco rematado después de ir así detrás de su amigo.

Arthur suspiró—. Bueno, hablaré después con Savage, y le dejaré saber que lamentas el incidente. Debes considerar realizar una disculpa sentida a Harry, pero sólo si le envías una también a Tom —Bill miró a su padre con espanto—. Bill, Harry se dará cuenta si recibe una disculpa, pero no así la parte injuriada: Tom. Por lo que dijiste, él considera a Tom tanto su amigo como su instructor. Él no aceptará una disculpa que no incluya al muchacho.

Bill dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Lo último que deseaba era disculparse con un ricachón pura-sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de eso, Bill? Tu mismo dijiste que estabas equivocado. ¿Cómo puede ser una carta tan difícil? —Arthur miró a su hijo con intensidad. Bill generalmente era más razonable, aun cuando fuera obstinado.

—Él es tan... tan... arrogante. Él tiene ese aspecto de 'soy rico, así que me lo debes'. Estoy seguro de que él **nunca** ha trabajado un día en su vida.

—Bill, normalmente no eres de los que se fija en la cuenta bancaria de alguien —dijo Arthur sorprendido con la respuesta

—Y normalmente es así. Pero a veces hay alguno con ese aire superior que me molesta —dijo Bill plañideramente—. Tu conoces ese aire, Malfoy también lo tiene.

Arthur sonrió internamente, sí, el conocía ese aire—. He aprendido con los años que ese aire es una de sus armas. Tu caes en su juego cuando respondes con ira. Como ya has descubierto, tu temperamento puede ser tu peor enemigo, pero si aprendes a controlarlo, entonces podrás usarlo para tu ventaja. Mientras tanto, sugiero que encuentres una forma de ir escribiendo esa disculpa, te servirá de práctica.

Bill suspiró y asintió. Se puso de pie y Arthur lo abrazó. «Bill bien podría ser considerado un adulto desde hacia dos años, pero hoy recién ha comenzado a madurar —pensó Arthur.»

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Ragnor Mulciber observaba la casa con concentración. Había escuchado rumores que Severus Snape se había convertido en el guardián legal de Harry Potter y había desestimado la idea con diversión. Él recordaba al enano flacucho que había entrado al primer año de Slytherin cuando él se encontraba en su séptimo año. Aunque no lo hubiese notado, de no ser porque Lucius Malfoy se había hecho amigo de éste.

El padre de Mulciber había sido uno de los primeros reclutas del Señor Oscuro, y todavía se encontraba en Azkaban. Él había ido a visitar a su padre un par de veces para dejarle saber como marchaban las cosas afuera para los Mortífagos. Para disgusto de Mulciber, la mayoría de los que habían sido capturados, pero no se encontraban en Azkaban se habían declarado inocentes y que se encontraban 'bajo la maldición _Imperius_'. Incluso el arrogante Lucius Malfoy había seguido esa ruta.

Para su sorpresa, Severus Snape había sido respaldado por Albus Dumbledore alegando que era su espía. Ellos colectivamente habían saludado con sus sombreros la astucia del Slytherin, ya que todos los Mortífagos 'sabían' que Snape había sido espía de Voldemort.

Pero ahora con esta movida para convertirse en el guardián de Harry Potter, los mortífagos que aun se encontraban en libertad tenían sus dudas. ¿Se trataba tan sólo de un treta? Lucius Malfoy parecía estar involucrado también en ello, lo cual los confundía. Ragnor Mulciber estaba determinado a descubrir de que se trataba todo el asunto.

La locación de la casa de Severus Snape no era un secreto, era sólo que nadie antes se había molestado en descubrir en donde estaba. Él tuvo que visitar a un montón de viejas amistades, y finalmente había conseguido la dirección en Spinner's End. Él se escabulló por la villa muggle en Hale después de caer la oscuridad, y dio con la calle Spinner's End. Había una corta hilera de casas pequeñas, seguida por una muralla larga que rodeaba a una casa grande de aspecto nuevo.

Sus amigos le habían descrito una casucha, pero esta casa tenía buen aspecto, tres pisos y un bonito jardín y patio. Snape debía haber decidido vivir de mejor modo para adecuarse al nivel de El- Niño- Que- Vivió. Las capas de protecciones le dijeron que este era el sitio indicado. Los rumores decían que Snape estaba en una reserva de dragones, pero eso no tenía sentido... no, él estaba aquí, en Spinner's End.

Ragnor se abrió camino a través de las protecciones y lanzó un _alohomora_ para abrir la puerta. Quedó sorprendido de que algo tan sencillo funcionara, pero aparentemente no había nadie en casa de todos modos. Quizás ellos estaban visitando a los Malfoy, pensó con burla. Dio unos cuantos pasos pasando la entrada y fue golpeado por un _petrificus_ y varios_ incarcerous_. Intentó evadirlos, pero parecían estar viniendo de todas partes. Cayó al suelo de un golpe, atado por varias cadenas, e inmovilizado.

Esperaba que sus captores no se tardaran mucho en venir a recogerlo.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Dudley y Petunia habían cenado juntos en la habitación de Petunia, y Harry se les había unido describiendo al 'simpático Auror' y su visita. Dudley estaba decepcionado de habérselo perdido, pero Severus no había querido 'enturbiar las aguas' añadiendo más gente al reunión de té que había experimentado con el Auror Savage; especialmente cuando ellos no tenían forma de advertir a Dudley que se mantuviera fuera de ciertos tópicos antes de conocer al auror.

Severus y Tom habían disfrutado de una tranquila cena juntos. Severus reflexionaba como aproximarse a los Weasley acerca de la esperada visita de los gemelos. Tom había hecho una mueca, a pesar de que Harry le había leído las cartas de los gemelos a todos, y parecían ser amistosos y más abiertos que los otros Weasley que él había conocido.

Severus pensó rápidamente acerca de Percy. Él era el más soportable de los Weasley a los que había enseñado hasta ahora en Hogwarts. Percy le recordaba un poco a Arthur, quien era el único miembro de la Orden con quien lograba sostener una conversación por más de dos minutos sin tener ganas de lanzarles un maleficio. Harry había dicho que Percy era educado, y que había intentado contener los comentarios malintencionados de Ron.

Severus miró a Tom e hizo una sugerencia—. ¿Te importaría si invito a Percy; puede que lo encuentres más amistoso que al resto, y ayudará a mantener a los chicos en línea —Tom se encogió de hombros y asintió, tenía muy pocas perspectivas de que le agradara alguno de los Weasley.

Tom se levantó, estirándose, y bostezó, y después dijo que iba a caminar un rato antes de revisar unos libros nuevos. Estaba entusiasmado con el libro de la magia femenina a pesar de los comentarios que había recibido de Charlie y de la asistente de la librería. Esperaba encontrar alguna mención de la magia usada en la daga, y formas de evitarla.

Severus se dirigió al flú y con cuidado volvió a resguardarlo para asegurarse ninguna visita sin invitación como los aurores. Guardando en el bolsillo un traslador que Lucius había hechizado para él ayer, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea para lanzar polvos flú en las brasas, llamando a la residencia Weasley,. La suerte estaba de su lado, ya que Arthur contestó y lo invitó a pasar a su casa.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Arthur había salido un poco más temprano del trabajo, y llegó a su casa a la hora de la comida para encontrar a una indignada y justiciera Molly asistiendo a unos ufanos Charlie y Ron. Los gemelos se veían cabizbajos, pero amotinados, y Ginny parecía confundida. Percy parecía resignado e infeliz.

Arthur se sentó y todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, haciendo imposible escuchar nada excepto un ocasional 'cretino presumido' y 'principito estirado' de un lado de la mesa, y 'no es cierto' y 'probablemente los insultaron' del otro lado.

Muy pocas veces Arthur se imponía, pero cuando lo hacia se le escuchaba. Él golpeó la mesa con fuerza con su mano haciendo que todos se callaran—. ¡Basta! —gritó con severidad, haciendo que todos los ojos se agrandaran.

Miró con seriedad a Charlie y Ron—. Su hermano Bill vino a verme esta tarde. Tu lo llamaste, Charlie, y él fue a confrontar a Tom —Charlie pareció deleitado, aunque su sonrisa fue desapareciendo ante la obvia ira de su padre—. Desafortunadamente el Auror que presenció su confrontación en el café se encontraba en el Emporio de las Lechuzas cuando llegó Bill —Charlie comenzó a verse alarmado, ocasionando que Molly lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados con sospecha—. El relato que le hiciste a Bill aparentemente no coincidía con lo que había visto el Auror, y Bill consiguió avergonzarse bastante en frente del Auror Hugo Savage.

Charlie emitió un sonido estrangulado, y Percy lo miró reivindicado. Los gemelos estaban sonriendo burlones a un enrojecido y airado Ron.

—Por suerte, ningún hechizo fue lanzado, o Hugo habría tenido que _arrestarlo_ en vez de simplemente decirle que no debía volver a creer en su hermano sin tener pruebas en el futuro. Bill tuvo mucha _suerte_ de que no terminara descargándose en contra de Harry y en frente de Savage —Arthur miró a Charlie con dureza y Molly estaba rechinando los dientes.

El trabajo de Bill como rompedor de maldiciones, aun uno de rango inferior, era un orgullo para ellos, y Charlie había puesto eso en peligro. Un incidente de esa clase en frente de un Auror de la distinción de Savage, podría causar su despido o que fuera degradado sin posibilidad de ascender en mucho tiempo.

Charlie se estaba viendo un poco verde, y Ron estaba tragando saliva ansiosamente, más que nada por la súbita hostilidad de su madre.

—Ron, sube a tu cuarto ahora. Discutiremos tu castigo mañana, junto de por qué insistes en insultar y provocar a Harry Potter cada vez que se ven —Arthur vio como Ron se iba de mala gana arriba, sacando algo de pan y queso de la mesa antes de irse.

Arthur se volvió hacia Charlie—. Pero en tu caso, tu tienes ya diecisiete años, este es el año de tus EXTASIS y yo esperaba mucho más de ti. Tus acciones al confrontar al otro muchacho pudo haber sido excusado como simple mal genio y malas decisiones aun cuando fuiste tu quien sacó la varita primero. La mayoría de los magos jóvenes lo hacen cuando menos una vez, sin provocar más daños. Pero al decirle a Bill un relato engañoso, casi le costaste su trabajo, y si él hubiera maldecido a Tom, quien es un mago menor de edad, o si hubiera amenazado de cualquier forma a Harry, tu hubieras arruinado todo su futuro en Gringotts.

Charlie ahora estaba llorando silenciosamente, él no había querido que esto sucediera. No había pensado más allá de descargarse contándole su historia Bill—. Lo siento papá, mamá. Yo nunca quise dañar a Bill.

—Sugiero que te retires por esta noche. Discutiremos lo que sucedió en la mañana —Arthur estaba dispuesto a rebajar su castigo si estaba seguro de que Charlie había aprendido su lección. Observó que Charlie vacilaba en las escaleras, pero que no se había llevado comida con él.

Arthur se volvió hacia Molly y le relató lo que Bill le había contado, haciendo que Molly jadeara de horror. Pudiera que ella supiera poco del Ministerio, pero sabía la posición que ocupaba el Auror Savage en el mundo mágico.

Los otros Weasley comieron lentamente y escucharon atentamente en silencio. Los gemelos esperaban que su viaje no hubiese sido cancelado. El profesor Snape tenía que haberles enviado un traslador, pero este no había llegado. Ellos esperaban que sus hermanos no hubieran irritado tanto al profesor que hubiera cambiado de parecer.

Ginny ayudó a su madre a limpiar la cocina y Percy y los gemelos se retiraron a la sala a revisar el libro de dragones que Harry les había enviado. El rumor decía en el Ministerio que Severus Snape tenía a Harry Potter en una reserva de dragones. Este libro parecía confirmar el rumor. Percy sospechaba que era verdad, un hogar en un reserva seria un lugar seguro, a pesar de que su madre estaba horrorizada ante el solo pensamiento.

Hubo una llamada por el fuego y Arthur fue a contestar y súbitamente el profesor Snape estaba en la sala, sentándose en un sillón junto a Arthur. Los gemelos lo miraron esperanzados, y Molly lo miró desde la puerta viéndose un poco dividida. Ella había estado furiosa por horas sobre las ofensas a sus hijos, y después había descubierto que casi todo era un historia agrandada. Ella odiaba verse así de equivocada; cuando menos no había tenido tiempo de enviar un vociferador.

—Tengo entendido que hubo mucha "bravuconería y posturas" entre Tom y algunos de tus hijos el día de hoy, o al menos así es como el Auror Hugo Savage lo describió cuando escoltó a Tom y Harry a casa —Severus sonrió torcidamente ante la sorpresa de Arthur Weasley—. Él dijo que solamente quería dar un relato veraz de lo sucedido, pero yo sospecho que lo que deseaba era darle un vistazo a la residencia de Harry.

—Aah, a Savage le gusta tener un buen alcance de las situaciones —dijo Arthur un poco críptico.

—Bueno, Harry esta muy ansioso de tener a George y Fred de visita mañana. Yo quiero enfatizarles que Petunia Dursley acaba de salir del hospital, así que **debe **haber tranquilidad en la casa. Hay un patio grande para que jueguen, y una piscina para que naden y allí pueden hacer ruido. Estoy seguro que los muchachos estarán felices de mostrarles el complejo. Como se ha rumoreado, vivimos en una reserva de dragones, pero les aseguro que ellos estarán a salvo. Tom tiene una especial relación con los dragones.

—¡Fantástico! —dijeron George y Fred simultáneamente. ¡Dragones! Charlie iba a estar verde de envidia.

—Yo esperaba que Percy pudiera acompañarlos a ustedes dos. A Tom le gustaría tener un par extra de ojos para vigilarlos a todos ustedes —Severus sonrió un poco ante la mirada de expectación de Percy.

Arthur también la vio, y sonrió. No era frecuente que ofrecieran incluir a Percy en un paseo—. Por supuesto que puede ir, si así lo desea.

Percy asintió con ansias—. Me encantaría ir, profesor.

Severus se puso de pie y sacó el traslador—. Esto los llevara a la puerta de Dragonsrest. Los esperamos ¿a las 9 de la mañana?

Los gemelos y Percy comenzaron a hablar inclinados sobre el libro de los dragones, y Molly y Ginny fueron a discutir el menú del día siguiente. Severus y Arthur fueron hacia el flú.

Arthur miró a Severus valorándolo, poco dispuesto a causar más problemas—. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mis hijos hacia... Tom. Ellos tienen mal genio, aunque esta es una excelente advertencia para que aprendan a controlarse —se aclaró la garganta—. Ellos dijeron que Tom tenía un cierto aire, un poco... uh... altanero.

Severus se rió entre dientes para alivio de Arthur. Severus había decidido seguir con el cuento que le habían contado al auror que contenía toda la verdad que se atrevían a decir.

—Tom ha creado, desafortunadamente, una fachada arrogante, aunque estamos tratando de corregirla. Él creció en un orfanato muggle hasta que cumplió los once años. Él tiende a sobrecompensar eso, aunque ahora tiene un poco de dinero propio.

Arthur se animó ante eso, Bill iba a recibir una lechuza de su parte acerca de hacer presunciones acerca de una persona—. Bueno, estoy seguro que él le va a ir bien —estrecharon las manos, y Severus se marchó.

El próximo día iba a ser interesante.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus apenas había llegado de regreso a Dragonsrest cuando Tom salió de la biblioteca, viéndose exasperado.

—Hay una alarma sonando, comenzó hace unos minutos —Tom sostuvo una pirámide que se veía de color naranja. Miró sin comprender la cara alegre de Severus.

—Alguien ha irrumpido en Spinner's End —Severus dijo con felicidad, y corrió hacia el flú. Llamó por la chimenea a Lucius, y ambos llegaron a la casa de Severus que se había convertido en un trampa.

Lucius miró la figura encadenada y petrificada y resopló con desdén. Después fue a llamar a los aurores.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mulciber, que estúpido de tu parte el irrumpir en mi casa —se burló Severus del furioso mortífago.

Apenas habían sido informados que la casa del Niño-Que-Vivió había sido invadida por un mortífago, no menos de cinco aurores se apresuraron a salir por el flú. Severus les explicó que ellos habían estado 'de vacaciones en otra parte' por el verano y él había dejado la casa protegida y con trampas mientras estaban ausentes. Las protecciones les habían informado que su seguridad había sido traspasada y encontraron a Ragnor Mulciber en una de las trampas.

Los aurores descubrieron la marca oscura y tomaron rápidamente bajo su custodia al mortífago. Severus y Lucius se despidieron de ellos y volvieron a emplazar las trampas, esperando atrapar a más. Lucius y él se habían divertido por el suceso, y se entretuvieron burlándose de la familia Mulciber por un rato.

Lucius le contó de su posible suceso con Andromeda y de su ida al partido de quidditch. Severus sonrió ante la incomodidad de Lucius por pasar una tarde 'sólo divirtiéndose con Draco'; con el tiempo el mago se daría cuenta que divertirse también era aceptable. Severus le informó a Lucius de las aventuras de Tom en Callejón Diagon, y de la visita del auror. Lucius bufó un poco acerca de los Weasleys, y lució impresionado ante la audacia de Tom al intentar reclutar al Auror Savage para su causa.

Lucius prometió enviar a Draco a Dragonsrest después del desayuno y después ambos se _desaparecieron_ hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Al día siguiente en El Profeta Diario se anunciaba las nuevas de que los aurores habían aprehendido a un mortífago que había ingresado a la fuerza al hogar de Harry Potter. El ministro Fudge ya había sido alertado al respecto por Lucius, así que informó con confianza a los reporteros que Harry se encontraba a salvo en otra parte cuando eso había sucedido, y que nunca se encontró en peligro. Los reporteros de todos modos estaban felices de tener esa espectacular portada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

autora: pensé que ya era hora que las trampas de Severus entraran en funcionamiento.

N.d.T: Un saludo a los comentaristas nuevos y un abrazo especial a los fieles . Que pasen ¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! espero que la pasen muy bien, bailen, disfruten harto, cuidado con el alcohol jaja, y que el proóximo año sea muuucho mejor.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	34. La visita de Gred y Forge

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34_: "La visita de Gred y Forge"_**

Bill se quedó sentado hasta muy tarde, mirando el pergamino frente él. Y se encontraba a la mitad de su disculpa a Tom cuando llegó Errol con una corta nota de su padre informándole de la visita del profesor Snape y que el 'cretino arrogante' había crecido en un orfanato. Él suspiró sintiéndose culpable, había asumido algo y la verdad había regresado a darle un golpe en el trasero.

Inmediatamente quemó la disculpa que tenía a medias, ya que había pasado gran parte de la misiva señalándole a Tom que alguien nacido con privilegios podía permitirse el ser un poco más generoso. Él suspiró y se frotó la frente. Ahora no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sí, el adolescente era arrogante, pero era tan sólo un frente, y podría tener dinero ahora pero debía ser una cosa nueva.

Pensó de nuevo en lo que le había dicho su padre más temprano ese día, y tomó aire profundamente. Estaba determinado a hacer esto y a hacerlo bien. La buena opinión de su padre era más importante que cualquier cosa que Tom o incluso Harry pensaran. Finalmente, colocó la pluma sobre el pergamino y escribió una disculpa más sincera. No se justificó en la carta, aunque sí dio una explicación a su reacción extrema al aparente insulto a la familia. Terminó ofreciendo a Tom comprarle el almuerzo la próxima vez que visitara Gringotts, si acaso Tom deseaba una disculpa en persona.

Bill enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó a un lado. Después empezó la carta a Harry. Bill miró el reloj que señalaba 'hace rato pasó la hora de acostarse', y se alegró de que mañana fuera su día libre. La carta a Harry fue más fácil y la terminó con rapidez. Le ató las cartas a su propia lechuza y las envió. Errol ululó ansioso, y Bill acarició al veterano búho y le dio algunos bocadillos.

—Estas muy cansado para hacer otro viaje esta noche. Puedes regresar a casa mañana con una nota para papá —a Bill le gustaba el viejo búho y deseaba que pudiera retirarse.

Errol saltó arriba de la jaula de la lechuza de Bill contento y escondió su cabeza debajo del ala para dormir.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

El día siguiente amaneció en la morada de los Weasley con un clima apropiadamente nublado y húmedo. Arthur extrajo a un Ron que hacia pucheros de debajo de las mantas y habló con él. Ron tendría que degnomizar el jardín por el día, y después le preguntó por qué le tenía antipatía a Harry.

Ron pareció descontento, y vaciló. Él sabía que sus razones no serian aceptables para su familia—. Yo pensé que él seria mi amigo, pero él tomó el lado de ese odioso tutor suyo. Todo el mundo sabe lo horrible que es Snape, y Harry Potter lo **defiende**. Y él es... tan... presumido. Probablemente tiene montones de dinero y es un malcriado. Él tiene todo lo que quiere, una varita antes... lecciones...—al ver el rostro cada vez más severo de su padre, Ron se tragó el resto de su diatriba antes de comenzar con la traición que había cometido Harry al hacerse amigo de Draco Malfoy.

—Ron, por la descripción de lo que pasó en el Callejón Diagon, Harry estaba **reaccionando** a **tu** hostilidad. Cuando Harry vino de visita, tu insultaste al hombre que lo rescato de una horrible situación. Su tío lo atacó y trató de matarlo, y casi mató a su tía, y el profesor Snape lo llevó a su casa. A Harry le agrada el profesor Snape, sin importar si a otra gente le gusta o no, y el profesor Snape ha sido bueno con él. Los ataques en su contra sólo harán que Harry se enoje, y con justificación —Arthur suspiró ante la cara desalentada de Ron.

A veces Arthur sentía que era injusto tener tantos hijos. Normalmente ellos eran felices, pero en ocasiones como esta, era difícil. Ron era el más joven de sus hijos varones, el recipiente de muchas cosas que descartaban los otros, el objetivo de las bromas de los gemelos, y el último al que se le permitía hacer algo. Ginny cuando menos tenía muchas cosas nuevas, y era la favorita de su madre. Arthur sabía que Ron resentía a aquellos con dinero mucho más que sus hermanos.

Bill y Charlie, a pesar de los hechos recientes, no se enfocaban en las cuentas bancarias de la gente. Sin embargo, Bill nunca usó cosas de segunda mano, y Charlie rara vez. A los gemelos sólo les importaba si alguien era un objetivo para sus bromas. De Percy mucha gente pensaba que le importaba el dinero, pero él en realidad envidiaba a la gente que tenía vidas ordenadas, ya fuera ricos o pobres. Ginny era demasiado mimada por su madre para darse cuenta que técnicamente era pobre.

Eso dejaba a Ron, quien estaba conciente de lo desgastado de sus pertenencias, y muchas veces envidiaba a aquellos con mejores vidas. Arthur acercó a Ron y lo abrazó—. Ron, tienes toda tu vida por delante, y serás miserable si la pasas envidiando a los que tienen más que tu. Después de graduarte de Hogwarts puedes ir en búsqueda de riquezas si quieres. Recuerda que siempre habrá alguien más rico que tu, alguien que tenga más talento, y alguien que tenga más poder. Debes aprender a ser feliz con lo que tienes en algún momento.

Ron asintió no muy convencido—. Sé que no debería importarme lo que Harry tiene o no, sólo es que estallé al verlo, especialmente porque no puedo ser su amigo.

—Sabes, unos cuantos insultos no quiere decir que **nunca** vayas a ser su amigo. Amos Diggory y yo eramos... rivales en Hogwarts. A él se le ocurrían los insultos más imaginativos que puedas pensar y de algún modo eran divertidos y nunca se metía en problemas con los profesores porque estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose. Yo le hacia bromas pesadas que dejarían boquiabiertos a los gemelos...—Arthur sonrió ante las remembranzas—. No fuimos amigos hasta el último año, cuando finalmente me di cuenta que no estaba interesado en Molly. Verás, eso creía yo. Y después todo pareció tan... bobo —Arthur abrazó de nuevo a Ron—. Y ahora somos los mejores amigos en el trabajo.

Ron suspiró dudoso—. No sé si todavía quiero ser su amigo, ahora.

—Bueno, no tienes que serlo, sólo que será mejor que no seas su enemigo tampoco —dijo Arthur llanamente.

—Eso supongo —Ron pareció resignado, y se fue a bañar. Tenía goblins de que ocuparse.

Arthur golpeó en la puerta de Charlie y entró al escuchar un 'adelante'. Charlie estaba vestido y sentado en su lado del cuarto, opuesto al lado inmaculado de Percy. Arthur se sentó en la silla desocupada de Percy. Charlie se removió incómodo.

Arthur suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil para Charlie.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que tendrás que hacer los quehaceres más pesados y sucios hasta que la escuela comience —Arthur vio como Charlie asentía—. Sé que ahora te has dado cuenta que estabas equivocado, pero necesitas examinar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste al sacar tu varita contra el otro muchacho, y después al engañar a tu hermano. Tu hermano ha escrito cartas de disculpa a Tom y Harry, y quiero que tu pienses en hacer lo mismo —Charlie tragó saliva, no podía pensar en nada peor.

Arthur le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó dejando a Charlie observando su escritorio con aprensión.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba en pie temprano, sin estar seguro de que pensar con respecto a la visita de los gemelos. Era la oportunidad de empujar a los gemelos lejos de Gryffindor, pero por lo que Harry había dicho ellos no lo necesitaban. Tenía la esperanzad de que Percy podría hacer que Tom fuera más sociable. Tom pasaba todo su tiempo investigando o estudiando o mirando en las memorias de Yvane.

Severus no podía creer que estaba tratando de hacer que un adolescente se alejara de los estudios. Sabía por experiencia personal como el no tener amigos conducía a tomar malas decisión. Estaba conciente de que Tom nunca había tenido amigos, sólo potenciales colaboradores y sirvientes. Esperaba poder encontrarle amigos a Tom para que socializara.

Percy nunca habría sido su primera opción, pero cuando menos no iba a alentar a Tom a derrocar al gobierno, o peor, ayudar a Tom a hacer bromas.

Dudley y Harry entraron casi saltando excitados al comedor para desayunar, por suerte Severus ya estaba en su segunda taza de café. Ellos estaban ansiosos porque el día comenzara y sus sonrisas radiantes animaron a Severus al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron sentir un poco de nauseas con la envidia. La última vez que él había esperado algo con ansias fue el día antes de cumplir once años cuando fue a ver a Lily. Por mucho tiempo después de empezar en Hogwarts, ella había sido la luz de su vida. Severus sabía que sentir cualquier envidia por la felicidad de unos niños era ridículo en muchas formas, y sacudió su cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa a Harry y Dudley, sacó una poción y le recordó a Harry que era el día para empezar a tomar la poción para mejorar su vista. La sonrisa de Harry se hizo mayor, se le había olvidado.

Severus llamó a Tinker y le dijo que Harry necesitaba tomar cinco gotas de la poción cada mañana con el desayuno, y que eso no debía ser antes de las 6 a.m. ni después de las 11 a.m. Depositó las gotas cuidadosamente en un vaso con agua, mientras Tinker lo observaba atentamente. Harry lo tomó haciendo una mueca y el frasco fue depositado en un cajón, fuera del alcance de cualquier percance. Tinker estaba danzando de felicidad por ser encargado con una labor tan importante.

—Recuerda reportar cualquier dolor de cabeza, o cuando tu vista se vuelva borrosa aun cuando estés usando los lentes. El Sanador sabe que estas tomando esto, y espera verte en dos semanas para ajustar los lentes, y seguir haciéndolo cuando sea necesario. Tom te va a llevar allí, y tu tía Petunia te acompañará cuando ella se encuentre mejor —Severus sabía que habían repetido varias veces las instrucciones, ambos niños tenían un aspecto de paciente resignación, y Tom se estaba concentrando en su omelette ignorándolos.

Una lechuza arribó con El Profeta Diario. Severus resopló ante la historia del mortífago 'aprehendido por los aurores', como si ellos fueran quienes habían agarrado a Mulciber en Spinner's End. Aun así, a Severus en realidad eso no le importaba. Ellos habían enfatizado que necesitaban que el publico general pensara que Spinner's End aun era el hogar de Harry. Los rumores concernientes a la reserva de dragones descansarían diciendo que ellos estaban 'vacacionando' brevemente en una.

Lucius había llamado por fuego extremadamente temprano por la mañana a un irritado Fudge para informarle lo sucedido. Fudge rápidamente se había dado cuenta de la oportunidad, y había dado una declaración lo bastante temprano para ser incluida en el periódico acerca de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba bien resguardado e implicando que el Ministerio estaba velando por su seguridad. Lucius y Severus estaban satisfechos de que Fudge estaba desviando a todos de su pista; cualquiera que estuviera buscando a Harry seguiría yendo a Spinner's End.

Los aurores habían aprobado contentos la idea. Severus les había dicho que si había alguna pregunta desde el ministerio, que esperaba que el Auror Hugo Savage los contactara ya que él sabía de su ubicación, y los había visitado. Esto impresionó a los aurores, y mantendría a un mínimo el número de personas que sabían de Dragonsrest. Severus terminó de leer el articulo y se lo pasó a Harry y Dudley, quienes miraron boquiabiertos el titular.

Los dos disfrutaron leyendo el periódico. Y Severus les advirtió que El Profeta debía leerse sin creerle todo, ya que tendían a ser sensacionalistas para subir sus ventas. Ellos asintieron y siguieron leyéndolo.

Severus había explicado lo de la casa en Spinner's End llena de trampas de piso a tejado y los dos estaban disfrutando de los resultados cuando llegó Draco y se les unió en reírse sobre el artículo. Lucius inclinó la cabeza hacia Severus y se marchó, llevando con él una bolsa con espacio mágico que contenía varios artículos oscuros.

Lucius había recorrido todas sus casas recogiendo todos los objetos oscuros que no tenía ningún interés en conservar. Ahora se estaba asociando con magos claros necesitaba deshacerse de cualquier objeto 'que lo pudiera avergonzar'. Muchos serian almacenados en la bóveda familiar, pero un gran número iría en intercambio por uno de los dos objetos que deseaban los goblins de regreso por el dragón.

Severus pronto iba a llamar al último mago por el último objeto. Y no le tenía buenas noticias.

Petunia caminó lentamente al comedor y fue sentada. Ella comió lentamente, pero estaba feliz de unirse a los otros para comer. Los niños la saludaron contentos, y Severus inclinó brevemente la cabeza. Tom también hizo lo mismo murmurando 'buenos días'. Un poco después, ella se trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó junto al ventanal. Tinker se afanó con almohadones y le trajo sus libros.

Otra lechuza llegó, trayendo dos cartas. Harry tomó una sorprendido, y Tom la otra, con cautela. Ambos leyeron las cartas de disculpa de Bill sin saber que pensar. No se esperaban algo así, Draco y Dudley leyeron la carta sobre su hombro, y Harry les contó los sucedido el día anterior.

Draco frunció el ceño y guardó silencio con dificultad. Lucius y él habían discutido bastante de los Weasley. Ellos sabían que el matrimonio era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y que tendrían que tratar con ellos bastante. Tener relaciones educadas con ellos debía ser necesario. Lucius había dicho que Severus lidiaría con los problemas con los niños de los Weasley, y que seria mejor abstenerse de insultarlos a menos que entraron directamente a pelear con Draco. Y se vería mejor para los Malfoy si Draco no fuera el agresor.

Draco torció el gesto ante el recuento de los encontronazos de Tom y Harry con los hermanos Weasley. Pero cuando menos Bill se había dado cuenta que había sido increíblemente grosero y había puesto sus disculpas por escrito. Ellos miraron a Tom quien estaba leyendo una nota por segunda vez con el ceño fruncido.

Hubo un fuerte 'crack' y después golpearon a la puerta principal, y Tinker fue a contestar. Fred y George, seguidos por Percy fueron guiados a la sala y Harry, Dudley y Draco fueron a saludarlos. Severus y Tom los siguieron más lentamente.

—Bienvenidos a Dragonsrest, caballeros —entonó Severus desde su altura—. Espero que disfruten el día de hoy. Como han adivinado, se encuentran en una Reserva de Dragones, y espero que se comporten adecuadamente. Tom va a llevarlos a un recorrido por el lugar, junto con la ayuda de Rigel Blackpool quien trabaja en la reserva. Espero que hayan traído su ropa de baño porque después irán a refrescarse a la piscina, donde se les servirá el almuerzo. Y puede que se les unan algunos dragones que gustan de ver humanos bañándose —A estas alturas los pelirrojos estaban con la boca abierta.

—El director Chang tiene una pariente que puede que se les una en su paseo, ella va a asistir este año a Hogwarts, y espero de ustedes el mejor de los comportamientos, por supuesto —Severus alzó una ceja, y todos ellos asintieron vigorosamente—. Tom esta a cargo cuando no me encuentre presente, y Percy también ayudará en mantener un ojo alerta —Tom no se inmutó, pero el pecho de Percy se ensanchó con importancia.

—Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero me les uniré para almorzar —Severus desordenó el cabello de Harry—. Que tengan un buen día —Harry le sonrió radiante, y Severus se fue a la biblioteca a usar el flú que se encontraba allí.

Dudley y Harry se asomaron a la sala para dejarle saber a Petunia de los planes, y presentaron a unos nerviosos gemelos y a Percy. Ellos estaban muy impresionados ante la idea de que le habían disparado por defender a Harry y Dudley. Habían escuchado historias aterradoras de balas y pistolas. Los tres se inclinaron y dijeron "Es un honor conocerla" con sinceridad. Petunia sonrió y los despidió para que fueran a pasear.

Tom los guió en silencio por el complejo de la reserva, reuniéndose con Rigel al llegar allí. A Rigel le simpatizaban los muchachos, sintiéndose algo protector ya que él había ayudado en cierta forma a que escaparan del mundo muggle. El joven Sanador los guió por los alrededores, enseñándoles donde trabajaban con los dragones heridos, donde hacían las pociones, y pasaron los cuarteles de los jinetes. Los jinetes sonrieron y saludaron con la mano, diciéndole 'Hola' a Tom especialmente. Fueron señalados numerosos dragones desde una distancia respetuosa. Incluso el Ojo de Ópalo Antipodeano fue admirado.

Fred y George cuchichearon—. Charlie va a estar_ taaaaan_ celoso.

Percy sonrió para sí, sabía que era mezquino sentirse tan ufano, pero era difícil sentir de otra forma, sus hermanos mayores siempre estaban despreciándolo por su forma de ser 'mojigata', así que sentía que estaba bien echarle esto en cara a Charlie. Como su hermano tenía aspiraciones para trabajar en una reserva de dragones, esto iba a ser un golpe amargo.

Hicieron un viaje a las termas de Yao, y el dragón salió del agua para ser admirado. Draco se ganó la gratitud de los hermanos Weasley al haber traído su cámara, así que sacaron varias fotos. Yuan salió a saludarlos por unos momentos, y le arrojó algunas 'exquisiteces' a Yao. Cho venia con él y fue presentada, así que la niña fue con ellos a la piscina.

Pronto todo el grupo estaba refrescándose en la piscina. El joven Gales Verde apareció para ver a los nuevos humanos para deleite de los Weasley.

Tom dejó la piscina y fue a hablar con el Galés Verde e Yvane un rato, y después se instaló en una de las mesas usando un hechizo para secarse sobre sí, procedió a volver a su tamaño una bolsa con libros y notas que había traído consigo y los distribuyó sobre la mesa. Percy se le unió allí sentándose a su lado.

—¿Estas investigando algo interesante? —preguntó a Tom con entusiasmo.

Tom observó al adolescente menor que él con cuidado—. Encontramos una daga con un montón de encantamientos en ella. Queremos descubrir de qué se tratan, pero al parecer son de naturaleza "femenina", y previenen que la use un hombre —Tom sonrió un poco tímido ante la diversión de Percy.

—¿Entonces de eso se trataba el libro de la magia femenina? Charlie nos contó un poco de eso —dijo Percy.

—Así es, él tenía bastante que decir al respecto —la voz de Tom se endureció.

Percy se dio cuenta, y simpatizó con la rabia de Tom. Charlie y Bill era de los que insultaban primero y pensaban después, y parecían pensar que sus victimas perdonarían luego alegremente todos los insultos como si bastara con un descuidado 'lo siento' para eso—. Bueno, papá estaba furioso con Charlie y Ron anoche, y estoy seguro que ya había tenido unas palabras con Bill.

Tom lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿En serio? —dijo, haciendo una mueca casi al notar el mismo su tono estupefacto.

—Sí, Ron esta degnomizando el jardín en estos momentos, y Charlie tiene una lista de cosas que hacer antes de ir al colegio que me pareció interminable. No estoy seguro de lo que le habrá dicho papá a Bill, él ya es mayor y vive por su cuenta, pero sé que habrán hablado. Bill estaba muy molesto porque le habían mentido, eso lo sé —Percy miró a Tom con seriedad.

Tom aun estaba extrañado que el patriarca de los Weasley hubiera castigado a sus hijos por sus errores. Lentamente sacó la carta que había recibido de Bill, la que había pensado era alguna clase de truco. ¿Lo diría de verdad? Quizás Percy podría decírselo, él parecía un muchacho honesto, y era amistoso hacia él.

—_Anda y preguntale. Yo sabré si te esta mintiendo. Hasta ahora ha sido honesto _—lo urgió Yvane.

—Tu hermano mayor, Bill, me envió una carta disculpándose por sus acciones . . . ¿crees que haya sido sincero? —preguntó Tom lentamente.

—¿Lo hizo? No podría imaginar que lo hiciera si no fuera sincero. Si no lo dijera en serio se le notaria en la carta y lo sabrías, créeme —dijo Percy inequívocamente.

Tom miró la carta de nuevo. Su problema era que no sabía si aceptar la disculpa o como hacerlo. No podía recordar haber recibido una nunca. Tom se aferró a su coraje y decidió confiar en Percy, un poco, y le pasó la carta—. ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer, Percy? ¿Debería escribirle una carta, o decir que nos encontremos en persona?

Percy la leyó rápidamente—. Bueno, una nota diciendo que aceptas su disculpa seria suficiente. La invitación para almorzar es sólo una forma de decir que si deseas una disculpa en persona y de forma pública, puedes tenerla.

Tom asintió mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. Él se había imaginado un montón de gente a sus pies, rogando desesperadamente por su perdón . . . empezando por casi todos los del orfanato, varios profesores, y las familias Riddle y Gaunt al completo. Ahora le parecía vergonzoso el imaginarse a Bill disculpándose públicamente simplemente por creerle a su hermano.

—_Humillar a otros no es tan excitante como parece. Aquellos que disfrutan al hacerlo deben darse un buen vistazo a sí mismos_ —dijo Yvane.

Tom devolvió la carta a su bolsillo, decidiendo que después lidiaría con eso. Percy lo tomó como el fin de la conversación.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar algo? —preguntó Percy.

Tom le pasó el dibujo de la daga y su descripción, junto con un libro grande de armas antiguas—. Revisa si encuentras alguna mención de una daga parecida a esta —Percy sonrió contento, y comenzó a hacerlo.

Severus llegó junto con Tinker y un enorme almuerzo. Severus le agradeció al sonriente elfo, y llamó al grupo a comer. Vio a Percy y a Tom encorvados sobre varios libros hablando y señalando páginas. Bueno, cuando menos Tom estaba investigando con alguien cercano a su edad, y estaban al aire libre, al lado de una piscina. Fue a sentarse junto a ellos y pronto estaba añadiendo sus observaciones a las notas que habían hecho.

Fred y George había encajado en el grupo sin dificultades. Después de una conversación un poco tensa con Malfoy, habían descubierto las aspiraciones que tenía junto a Harry de ser cazadores. La conversación de quidditch no había decaído desde entonces, especialmente después que Cho había confesado que deseaba ser buscadora.

Fred y George trajeron una bandeja con comida a Tom, Percy y Severus 'antes de que se terminara'. Percy olió con sospecha su bebida, conociendo bien a sus hermanos. Severus y Tom bebieron antes de que pudiera prevenirlos y hubo una risotada detrás de ellos cuando su cabello se tornó verde. Percy tragó saliva y murmuró 'disculpen'.

Severus se dio vuelta y congeló al par pelirrojo con una mirada. Sacó su varita, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran de temor. Un movimiento de su varita y el cabello de Tom y el suyo volvió a la normalidad. Ya había pasado por muchas bromas de cambios de color de los merodeadores para no saber como arreglarlas. Levantó una ceja ante sus sonrisas avergonzadas y se volvió hacia su almuerzo, y pidió más bebidas a Tinker.

Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente al escuchar la voz de Harry—: Les dije que no funcionaría, muchachos.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

La tarde pronto llegó a su fin, y los gemelos se fueron prometiendo enviarles lechuzas a los tres después de llegar a Hogwarts. Tom hizo una copia del dibujo de la daga para que Percy se la llevara, y este le prometió que buscaría en Hogwarts. Tom se encontró deseando tener correspondencia con Percy, quien parecía tan estudioso como Tom.

Severus abrió el flú y los envió a la Madriguera.

Dudley ayudó a Petunia a ir a su cuarto a cenar allí. Tom comió con rapidez y se fue a la biblioteca, ansioso de revisar sus notas.

Severus sacó un anillo fabricado por los goblins que había obtenido de un cierto Marsden Avery. El mago había querido a cambio un montón de pociones ilegales, pero finalmente se había conformado con un saco lleno de galeones y la promesa del silencio de Severus sobre una gran cantidad de material digno de chantaje sobre cosas que Severus sabía del mago oscuro. Lucius había enviado un brazalete de manufactura gnomo que había obtenido a su vez a cambio de un saco lleno de artículos oscuros. Con esto completaban el pedido de los Goblins por el dragón

Harry comió tranquilamente y observó como Severus reunía todos los objetos con satisfacción.

—¿Entones, tendremos a ese dragón muy pronto en casa? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es, y con suerte, eso será antes de que comience el año escolar. Yuan esta muy feliz de saber que vamos a liberarlo. Él cree que el dragón es el último que tienen los goblins, y eso esperamos todos. Yvane podrá convencerlo de dejar las cavernas y ayudarlo a salir de ahí volando —dijo Severus.

Harry sonrió. Ayudar a liberar el dragón era satisfactorio. Él podía recordar cuando tenía la esperanza de que alguien llegara a rescatarlo cuando estaba encerrado en la alacena. Ahora él podría ayudar al dragón.

—Los gemelos me dijeron a que casa quieren entrar, y tu nunca vas a adivinarlo —dijo Harry con risa en la voz.

Severus alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Harry se inclinó y se lo dijo al oído.

Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Una victoria en verdad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T: Empezamos un nuevo año, y espero que todos lo hayan pasado bien.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	35. Comprando un Dragón

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35_: "Comprando un Dragón"_**

Percy y los gemelos se sentaron a la mesa a la hora de la cena, energizados por el día que habían tenido. Los gemelos estaban contándoles a sus hermanos y hermana descripciones detalladas de todos los dragones que habían visto. Charlie se veía cada vez más malhumorado con cada especie de dragón que era mencionada. Ginny parecía ansiosa de ver la fotografías que iba a enviarles Draco Malfoy en una semana. Ella quería ver como se veía Yao. Ron estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por dragones, aunque la piscina se escuchaba maravillosa. Simplemente siguió metiendo comida en su boca y gruñendo en los intervalos apropiados.

Percy le dijo a su padre de forma más callada acerca de ayudar a Tom en la investigación de una daga antigua con más entusiasmo de lo que le había visto Arthur en mucho tiempo. Arthur alentó a Percy, esperando que así continuara abriéndose a ese nuevo amigo.

Charlie escuchaba a los gemelos, aplastando con fuerza en sus sentimientos de celos. Él había conseguido escribir dos cartas de disculpas. La de Harry había sido sencilla; y al hacer un recuento de los hechos se daba cuenta que Ron había lanzado el primer insulto, y que Harry simplemente había reaccionado, como cualquier niño de diez años habría hecho. La carta a Tom había sido más fácil después de saber que había crecido en un orfanato, y ahora era más excusable.

Escuchar a Percy hablar de la investigación de Tom era más fácil que oír las descripciones de los dragones. Charlie no era muy dado a investigar, él era más de los que aprendía por acciones. Él había ido a la Reserva de Dragones en las Hébridas con un amigo el verano pasado por una semana, y eso había cementado su deseo de trabajar con dragones. El trabajo al aire libre le iría bien. Hubiera sido fantástico visitar la Reserva Galesa, que aparentemente era más grande y tenía mayor diversidad de dragones. Comió un poco y espero que Fred y George se callaran luego.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Al día siguiente, Severus se levantó como siempre temprano para desayunar, y Tinker apareció inmediatamente con café. Severus miró de mal humor el calendario, el próximo lunes comenzarían las clases en Hogwarts. Solamente era jueves, pero sabía que el fin de semana pasaría volando. Fue hacia la biblioteca solamente para encontrar que Tom se le había adelantado. Tom tenía pilas de libros en frente, y muchos pergaminos, pero estaba mirando fijamente la carta que había recibido el día anterior.

Harry también había recibido una disculpa de Bill. Y le había preguntado antes de irse a la cama que debería hacer. Severus le había sonreído algo satisfecho de cualquier acción meditada de Harry, no estaba seguro de en cual casa terminaría Harry, pero él fomentaba cualquier sutileza de su parte.

Harry nunca antes había recibido una disculpa, parte de la gran 'epifanía' de Harry, y ciertamente nunca una por escrito. Severus había examinado la misiva con sospecha. No tenía ilusiones de que Bill fuera a pensar mejor de su viejo profesor de pociones. Así que probablemente quería una alianza, aunque fuera tentativa, con 'El-Niño-Que-Vivió'. Se imaginaba que con el regreso de Petunia Dursley los Weasley habrían abandonado la esperanza de obtener la custodia de Harry. Sin embargo, algunos de la camada serian lo bastante ambiciosos para saber que una amistad con Harry seria útil. Severus hizo una mueca reconociendo que era un cínico sin remedio, pero después de todo, él era el Jefe de los Slytherin. Sin mencionar que había presenciado suficiente juegos de poder entre los adolescentes en Hogwarts. Después de todo, había sido allí donde Tom Riddle comenzó a forjar sus mortífagos.

Después de hablar con los sentimientos de Harry acerca de la disculpa. Severus le había dicho a Harry que 'lo pensara con la almohada' y que escribiera una respuesta en la mañana.

Severus miró la cara desconcertada de Tom y supo que estaba experimentando lo mismo que Harry. Las infancias de Tom y Harry habían pasado sin que hubiera alguien que les importara lo suficiente para expresar remordimientos por nada infligido en los niños. Severus podía comprenderlos. Resopló. Él nunca había recibido una disculpa de quien atentara contra su vida en la escuela. Era tan ajeno a las disculpas como Tom y Harry.

—¿Experimentando dificultades para escribir una respuesta? —preguntó con ligereza, sacudiéndose de pasadas memorias, y sentándose frente a Tom. Severus también debía escribir una carta para el Supervisor de Gringotts para sacar al dragón de las cavernas.

—No estoy seguro de que decir. Todo lo que pienso me suena acartonado o falso —contestó Tom incómodo. Si le hubieran pedido escribir una carta llena de insultos mordaces y amenazas veladas no tendría ningún problema. Sin embargo, escribir confirmaciones educadas de su perdón lo eludían.

Harry entró caminando en ese punto, mordisqueando un trozo de tocino y tomando jugo de calabaza—. Yo tengo el mismo problema. ¿Cómo dices 'olvidalo, esta todo perdonado y olvidado'?

—Bueno, sugiero poner esas mismas palabras en un pergamino, a veces lo sencillo es lo mejor —contestó Severus con alivio. Era agradable cuando los chicos contestaban solos sus preguntas.

—¿En serio? ¿No se escuchará... displicente? —peguntó Tom con vacilación.

—Bueno, puedo ser un poco más elaborado. ¿Quizás decir que la pequeña escena con Charlie fue en parte tu culpa? —Severus levantó una ceja hacia Tom, ocasionando que él hiciera una mueca y suspirara. Pero cuando menos el joven mago levantó la pluma hecha de pluma de cuervo y comenzó a escribir.

Harry se sentó y tomando un pergamino comenzó también a escribir. Severus sonrió, había resuelto un problema parental sin problemas, y sólo esperaba que siempre fueran así de fáciles. Tomó un pergamino y tarareando por lo bajo comenzó a escribir su misiva a Gringotts. Por lo menos Yvane iba a pasar un feliz fin de semana.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta llegó poco después de que Dudley, Harry y Tom se habían ido a la piscina para encontrarse allí con Cho. Rosmerta se sentó en la sala de estar con Petunia y conversaron acerca de las diferencias entre vivir en el mundo mágico y el de los muggles. Petunia de a poco fue recordando cosas que le contara Lily cuando aun conversaban.

Rosmerta sabía muy pocas cosas acerca del mundo muggle, a no ser por la inadecuada clase de estudios muggles y lo poco que Severus le había mostrado en los fines de semanas y vacaciones que habían pasado juntos. Petunia le preguntó cosas que había leído en algunos de los libros que Harry y Rosmerta le habían traído. Severus también descubierto algunos libros en su biblioteca en constante expansión.

Petunia finalmente hizo la pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacerle a Severus—. ¿Y cómo se conocieron Severus y tu?

Rosmerta se rió. Cualquiera que sospechara que ellos habían estado viéndose los últimos ocho años tenía la misma expresión perpleja.

—Yo soy cuatro años mayor que Severus. Administro una taberna que recibí de mi tío, después de aprender el negocio de él después de terminar el colegio. Yo me encontraba comprometida para casarme con un joven que estaba escalando puestos en el Ministerio. Una noche tarde hubo un ataque de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade, estaba oscuro y nunca vi en realidad a mi atacante, pero me alcanzaron un par de maldiciones. Una de esas maldiciones ... bueno, me dejó infértil.

Rosmerta tragó saliva con fuerza. Ella se había resignado a su estado, pero era difícil hablar de ello—. Mi prometido se quedó conmigo por casi un año, pero finalmente su familia lo convenció —Rosmerta suspiró y sonrió arrepentida—. No, eso no es cierto del todo. Sigo excusándolo, pero sé que una vez que el shock pasó y comenzó a pensar acerca de un futuro sin hijos, comenzó a distanciarse, mucho antes de que su madre comenzara a darle sus razones. Pero sólo me hubiera gustado que me dejara mucho antes y no apenas un par de semanas antes de la boda.

Rosmerta se rió dismisiva y Petunia asintió comprensiva. Tuvieron un momento de entendimiento entre memorias amargas. Ambas habían sido decepcionadas por los hombres que habían jurado cuidarlas.

—Severus me encontró esa noche en la parte trasera de la taberna, en medio de un ataque de llanto. Me dio una pócima calmante y me escuchó. Nos hicimos amigos, y luego lentamente . . . más —Rosmerta sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo—. Severus no es fácil de entender, y tuve que estar mucho tiempo tratando de ver detrás de sus muchas fachadas, pero él bien vale la pena.

Petunia sonrió con tristeza—. Lo recuerdo más que nada como un muchacho hosco y un adolescente distante. Pero fue un amigo leal de Lily. Estaba segura de que habría madurado en un hombre bueno, o nunca le hubiera enviado la carta pidiéndole ayuda.

—Sé que amó mucho a Lily, y que ella siempre tendrá un lugar, más bien grande, en su corazón para ella y ahora para su hijo —Rosmerta se rió ante la expresión asombrada de Petunia—. Le conté a Severus todo acerca de Aaron, y él me contó acerca de Lily. No voy a decir que ninguno de los dos tiene secretos para el otro, pero hemos compartido muchas cosas entre nosotros.

—Me estaba preguntando si te sería un problema que Harry fuera el pupilo de Severus, ya que es el hijo de Lily —dijo Petunia lentamente. Ella no deseaba causar un problema donde no lo había, pero Harry estaba aquí para quedarse, si Petunia había comprendido bien el aire determinado de Severus.

—Severus siempre dijo que no sentía necesidad de tener hijos, pero por la forma con que se ha encariñado con Harry diría que eso no es completamente veraz. Tal vez Harry sea su oportunidad de probar la paternidad. Seria absurdo tratar de arrebatarle eso, y aun más estúpido el sentir celos de una mujer muerta. Nunca voy a resentir la memoria de Lily, ya que ella murió salvando la vida de Harry —Rosmerta sonrió—. Nosotros, los Hufflepuff, somos demasiado prácticos para hacer otra cosa.

Petunia asintió, y la conversación regresó a si acaso los encantamientos para preservar la comida afectaban su gusto si eran dejados de esa manera por años.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus emergió de su laboratorio a tiempo para unirse a Rosmerta y Petunia a la hora de almuerzo. Como era usual, los niños almorzaron junto a la piscina. Después Petunia fue ayudada a subir las escaleras para tomar una siesta. Ella se estaba sintiendo con más fuerzas, pero las siestas por la tarde aun eran bienvenidas.

Eso dejó a Rosmerta a merced de Severus, para su deleite. Ellos pasaron unos bellos momentos robados hasta que el sol descendió y los chicos regresaron a Dragonsrest. Rosmerta los saludó viéndose sólo un poco despeinada. Y momentos después los dejó para alistar la taberna para la noche, después de obtener la promesa de contactarla para arreglar 'muy pronto' una cita entre ambos.

Dudley fue arriba a cenar con Petunia. Harry sonrió, era bueno que ellos dos pasaran un tiempo a solas, y eso los dejaba a Severus, Tom, y él. Harry había tomado varios recesos durante el tiempo en la piscina para inquirir a Tom acerca de la investigación en la Horrocruxes y las armas que esperaba que esperaban poder usar contra ellas. Tom era muy paciente en sus explicaciones. Harry lo ayudaba a veces a buscar información.

Harry encontraba que las historias acerca de las armas eran fascinantes. Él les había leído a veces en voz alta algunas de esas historias a Draco y Dudley, quienes estaban tan encantados como Harry con las leyendas acerca de magos guerreros y sus armas encantadas en tiempos antiguos. Tom a veces les contaba algunas historias que le traspasaba Yvane. Yvane conocía detalles que no se encontraban en ningún libro; y con frecuencia eso mostraba un angulo que cambiaba completamente el sentido de ellas. A veces eran cosas humorísticas, y en otras las razones de que los magos se encontraran en esas situaciones 'heroicas' no tenían nada de encomendable.

Una vez, justo después de que ellos habían destruido la Copa de Hufflepuff, Tom había inspeccionado la cicatriz en su frente con Severus mirándolos muy serio. Esto había causado un dolor repentino y punzante y Tom se había disculpado, viéndose triste y mucho más triste de lo que ameritaba el breve dolor. Tom y Severus habían hablado entre ellos en voz baja unos minutos, y su tutor luego le había entregado una poción para el dolor.

Tom y Severus esa noche hablaron de materias de clases, y Harry escuchó sintiéndose una vez más feliz. Él tenía un guardián que se preocupaba tanto por él para que fueran ya tres noches seguidas que hablaban de sus estudios. Tom le guiñó el ojo a Harry, sabiendo que él también había notado lo mismo, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Era casi como tener un hermano mayor, y a veces le gustaba pretender que así era.

La conversación se detuvo al escuchar a varias lechuzas chillando enojadas junto con los gritos agudos de los elfos domésticos. Tom fue a calmar a las aves, recogió los sobres y les dio comida. La lechuza de Gringotts se fue inmediatamente con un ulular irritado. Errol ululó feliz y se puso a comer. Una tercera lechuza de una raza desconocida tenía un aire imperioso, obviamente había hecho un largo viaje, y Tinker le dio un bol grande de comida. La última ave era del ministerio y se fue después de que recogieran su carta.

Tom le llevó las cartas a Severus, conservando un sobre que iba dirigido a él. Leyó la disculpa de Charlie con resignación, esperando que si escribía una nota de aceptación igual a la que había escrito a Bill, ellos no fueran a compararlas. Harry estaba leyendo su disculpa con igual desmayo, esperaba ya haber terminado con el asunto de las cartas.

Severus leyó la carta de Gringotts con una pequeña semi-sonrisa en los labios. La carta de los Goblins rezumaba júbilo ante el enorme botín de ítemes confeccionados por Goblins, a pesar de que admitían sentirse menos que felices de tener que entregar a su único dragón. Había referencias veladas acerca de '¿cómo esperaban los magos acercarse al dragón sin arriesgar sus vidas?'. Severus se rió por lo bajo, a pesar de que los magos habían dicho que podían hablar con el dragón, obviamente, los goblins no les habían creído. Pero sin importar lo anterior, el Supervisor Clawscar deseaba realizar el intercambio el viernes en la tarde.

La carta del Ministerio era corta, del Auror Hugo Savage deseando ver a Severus en un horario que estimara conveniente acerca de 'la casa en Spinner's End'. Lo invitaría el sábado, para el té de la tarde. Eso satisfacería a todos.

Severus miró por último el sobre con aspecto elegante mientras Harry y Tom comían de postre un bizcocho de frutillas. Harry había expresado un gusto por las bayas, y habían sido inundados con cualquier tipo de bayas en existencia en sus postres. Los otros ocupantes de Dragonsrest hubieran pedido un cambio, pero a todos les gustaba ver a Harry deleitado con cada nuevo postre con bayas que aparecía en la mesa. Era un pequeño precio que pagar, y no se podía negar que los postres eran maravillosos.

Severus miró el sello en la carta. La familia Krum. Ah, el trato debía haber concluido y los Krum habían recuperado entonces su 'castillo'. Seguramente deseaban manifestarle su gratitud a Harry por venderles su vieja propiedad familiar sin extraerles una enorme suma de dinero. Los Krum eran una familia bien respetada, y Severus les había dicho a sus contadores que pidieran por ella una cantidad más bien baja por el lugar, claro que no demasiado baja que fuera considerada un insulto. Severus automáticamente usó su varita para verificar si contenía algún hechizo dañino, y como esperaba no había ninguno, procediendo a entregarle la misiva a Harry.

—Esta carta esta dirigida a ti, Harry. Simplemente me estaba asegurando que fuera segura —Severus sonrió ante la expresión impresionada del niño por el sello de los Krum.

Harry abrió la carta con cuidado, para no dañar demasiado el sello, preguntándose si la familia Potter tendría un sello semejante. La carta no era demasiado larga, pero definitivamente usaba palabras muy largas. El meollo del asunto parecía ser que la familia Krum deseaba expresarle su gratitud por venderles 'una antigua residencia familiar tan estimada en sus corazones'. La carta expresaba su deseo de ver a Harry en persona para agradecele la próxima vez que ellos estuvieran en Inglaterra, posiblemente en una fecha cercana a la Navidad.

Harry le pasó la carta a Severus para que la leyera. Quien lo hizo en voz alta para enterar del asunto a Tom—. Yo estaré aquí parte de las vacaciones de invierno. Sin embargo, vas a necesitar escoltarlo, Tom. Veremos que hacer cuando la ocasión se presente.

Tom asintió, orgulloso de seguir contando con la confianza de Severus. Después de su pobre comportamiento en Callejón Diagon, había temido que Severus ya no contara con él.

—_Eso podría haber ocurrido, pero como te detuve, eso reafirmó que puedo prevenir cualquier muerte inconveniente cuando te da un patatús. Además, lo hiciste admirablemente bien sólo una hora más tarde; así que él sabe que tu eres capaz de aprender de tus errores_ —le recordó Yvane muy ufano.

—_No estaba con patatús _—Tom deseaba poder gruñirle a Yvane, pero era difícil de hacer mentalmente. Tom notó que por su parte Yvane no tenía dificultades de reírse de él mentalmente.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Llegó el viernes, y Dudley, Draco y Harry se reunieron al desayuno intentando pensar en un argumento para convencer a los magos adultos para que les permitieran acompañarlos a Gringotts. Ellos sabían que el dragón podría ser peligroso, pero ¿acaso Yvane no sabría controlarlo? Ellos le hicieron prometer a Tom que iba a entregarles su memoria de la liberación para verla en el pensadero, y finalmente se fueron a la piscina para reunirse allí con Cho. Uno de los jinetes de dragón se había ofrecido como salvavidas para los niños, ya que Tom no iba a estar disponible.

El complejo de la reserva era un hormiguero de actividad. Las noticias de los magos pagando el rescate de un Dragón para liberarlo de los Goblinss había recorrido la Reserva a increíble velocidad. Los jinetes y los cuidadores ya aprobaban a Snape por haber rescatado a Harry y su primo, así como a Malfoy por asistir a Snape. Tom, por alguna razón, contaba con la aprobación de todos los Dragones de la Reserva, aunque seguían sin decirles a sus amigos humanos el porqué. Así que ellos eran cautelosamente cordiales con Tom, y cualquier jinete o cuidador de dragón que usara la piscina cuando iban también los chicos, siempre había contestado sus preguntas sin problemas.

Pero ahora que se había sabido que Tom había hecho el trato por el dragón, con la ayuda de Snape y Malfoy, la comunidad conformada por las Reservas de los Dragones, quienes eran muy unidos, ahora abrazaba a Tom como uno de los suyos.

Cuando Lucius, Severus y Tom entraron a Gringotts fueron escoltados inmediatamente a una gran habitación con un gran número de goblins que se callaron abruptamente cuando ellos entraron. Tom apretó con fuerza la bolsa con los objetos. El Supervisor Clawscar se adelantó formalmente y se inclinó.

Los tres magos se inclinaron a su vez y fueron hacia la mesa donde colocaron los objetos y dejaron que los goblins los inspeccionaran y fueran chequeándolos en su lista. Cuando terminaron con esto, los magos salieron con Clawscar mientras que los goblins se abocaban a reclamar los artículos hechos por sus familias.

El viaje a las profundidades de las cavernas fue un poco espeluznante. Lucius como siempre había aguantado la travesía con dientes apretados. Severus era indiferente y tenía un aspecto aburrido. Tom sonrió y lo disfrutó. Finalmente, llegaron a su meta en una sola pieza, y caminaron más allá de las viejas bóvedas familiares, incluyendo la de la familia Black, donde había extraído objetos Narcissa. La bóveda de la familia Potter también fue pasada al avanzar por el vasto túnel. Y Severus sabía que por allí también existía una de la familia Prince.

Y por fin llegaron a una caverna no muy profunda donde Scarsnout estaba encadenado y contenido por varios goblins con lanzas en llamas.

Yvane fue hacia el frente de la mente de Tom y pidió que le entregara el control—. _Puede que necesite actuar rápidamente, si las cosas no van bien _—se explicó, y Tom consintió dejando que Yvane tomara el control de su cuerpo.

Tom avanzó y sus ojos miraron de una forma fiera—. Háganse a un lado.

Los goblins obedecieron después de recibir un asentimiento de Clawscar. Tom siguió avanzando e Yvane hizo contacto con la mente del otro dragón.

—_Paz, hermano dragón, he venido aquí a liberarte _—dijo Yvane de forma tranquilizadora. Al ver al dragón de más cerca pudo ver que se trataba de un Ironbelly Ucraniano, una de las razas de dragones más grandes.

La cabeza de Scarsnout se volteó y sus ojos casi ciegos intentaron encontrarlo—. _¿De verdad eres un hermano dragón? Había comenzado a pensar que era el último de mi especie. He estado aquí por muchos... muchos años y nunca vi otro dragón_.

—_¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de la vida allá arriba?_ —preguntó Yvane.

—_Elerick el Hébrido Negro aun vivía cerca de los menhires en el valle de Salisbury. Yo tenía seis décadas de edad, y estaba aprendiendo acerca del mundo con él_ —contestó Scarsnout vacilante.

Yvane suspiró, él recordaba a un dragón viejo con ese nombre. Había muerto hacia un siglo atrás, y se había mudado a la Reserva en las Hébridas dos siglos antes de eso—. _Tu has estado aquí abajo cuando menos trescientos años. Le hemos pagado a los Goblins para que te permitan irte con nosotros y dejar este lugar. ¿Puedes volar siguiendo mis direcciones?_

—_Para dejar este lugar seguiría hasta uno de esos kneazles presumidos. Aun puedo ver algo de sombras y luces _—contestó el dragón con un resoplido.

Tom se volteó y asintió hacia los pasmados goblins. Clawscar miró vacilante a Tom, era obvio que el mago de algún modo se estaba comunicando con el dragón. Los Goblins siempre habían insistido que los Dragones sólo eran animales mágicos poderosos, pero de ningún modo inteligentes, sólo brutos fuertes. Clawscar señaló con un bastón corto a los grilletes y el dragón quedó libre de las cadenas. Él y los otros supervisores tendrían que investigar este descubrimiento.

Clawscar, seguido por Severus y Lucius los guió hacia la parte de atrás de la caverna con Tom caminando lentamente con el dragón. Una de las cavernas condujo a otra, y a otra, hasta que finalmente vieron luz y escucharon el sonido de agua. Ellos habían llegado a una de las orillas del río Támesis, en un área con hechizos de desilusión y que repelía a los muggles. Clawscar mascullo un adiós y retrocedió hacia la caverna. Lucius lanzó un hechizo sobre el dragón para hacer que los muggles sólo vieron un pájaro grande.

Severus y Lucius lentamente se aproximaron a Tom. Yvane le aseguró a Tom que lo mantendría a salvo, pero Tom no estaba seguro de querer que su primer vuelo en un dragón ocurriera de este modo. Severus y Lucius ayudaron a Tom a subirse a la espalda del dragón y después sacaron sus escobas que traían encogidas en los bolsillos. Ellos acompañarían al dragón, ayudando a mantenerlo oculto a la vista de los muggles, y , esperaban, para prevenir cualquier desastre.

Yvane dio la orden de volar, y Scarsnout abrió sus alas, probando su fuerza. Se elevó con un golpe de alas que se escuchó como un trueno y ganó altitud rápidamente, sabiendo que mientras más alto le seria mejor ya que después le seria más fácil planear, aun en el estado de debilidad que se encontraba.

Yvane lo mandó en la dirección correcta, y Severus y Lucius lo flanquearon. Casi era mediodía, y el tráfico ruidoso de Londres se elevaba hacia el dragón, sobresaltándolo. Los aeroplanos volaban a la distancia, y asustaban al dragón. Yvane tranquilamente le explicaba los ruidos y los objetos voladores.

—_¿Esos humanos debiluchos están invadiendo nuestros cielos, y causando todo ese ruido? _—preguntó Scarsnout con incredulidad—. _¿No eran ya bastante malos los magos con sus condenadas escobas?_

—_Así es, me temo que ahora los cielos le pertenecen más a ellos que a __nosotros_ —dijo Yvane con indulgencia. Él podía recordar su propio ultraje la primera vez que vio a un humano intentar ser dueño de los cielos y las corrientes de aire como lo hacían los dragones. Ellos eran una pobre excusa de imitación, según su opinión. Y por lo que podía ver, había poco arte involucrado en sus acciones.

El vuelo les llevó horas, pero finalmente lograron llegar hasta la Reserva de Gales antes del anochecer. Yao y Yuan les estaban esperando junto con varios jinetes veteranos y sus dragones. Cho y los tres niños estaban observando tan cerca como les habían permitido, casi sin aliento. El descenso del dragón fue menos seguro que su vuelo, dio varios círculos, acercándose cada vez más lentamente al área que Yvane le indicaba. Fue frenando de forma vacilante usando sus alas, y logró aterrizar con torpeza, pero de modo seguro.

Los jinetes y dragones pronto se acercaron a darle la bienvenida y lo urgieron a ir al área de curación.

Scarsnout primero se volteó hacia los magos—. _Gracias, Yvane, y a tus amigos magos. Les debo mucho, y nunca lo olvidaré_ —después siguió a los dragones y jinetes hacia el complejo con los Sanadores.

Cho se acercó a Yuan, despidiéndose de sus amigos, esperando ver más. Severus y Lucius reunieron a los niños y regresaron a Dragonsrest.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Tom prefirió comer una comida sencilla en su habitación consistente en estofado y una pequeña hogaza de pan antes de colapsar en su cama. Severus tuvo que proveer sus memorias para que los niños la vieran, y al menos eso los mantuvo tranquilos por una hora.

Severus y Lucius discutieron la esperada visita del Auror Savage del día siguiente. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo en estar presente, Severus tenía la impresión que lo mejor era tener informado al astuto Auror, así seria posible mantenerlo de su lado.

Dudley se fue feliz a la cama, en tanto que Harry le hizo señas a Severus con la mano para que entrara a su habitación y señaló un lugar en la pared que antes estaba vacío y ahora mostraba una gran fotografía en movimiento de Severus y Harry parados en frente de Yao, quien ocasionalmente dejaba escapar una pequeña llama al aire. Severus tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y ellos sonreían. La fotografía estaba en un marco adornado con dragones deambulando por este.

Severus miró las figuras en la foto con sorpresa. Él sabía que Harry se sentía feliz aquí en la Reserva, y que estaba contento con ser su pupilo. Pero se sintió un poco sorprendido de lo contento que también se veía ahí.

Severus se volteó a ver a un sonriente aunque un poco tímido Harry—. Es perfecto. Por supuesto, espero tener una copia.

Harry amplió su sonrisa, y le enseñó un puñado de fotografías.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ

nota de la autora: ¡Y el dragón esta libre!

N.d.T: Me han expresado algunas dudas, asi que aclaro que este fic llevará a nuestros personajes a Hogwarts cuando sea hora, o sea el próximo año jaja (en el fic, no se asusten), ya que aqui falta un año para que Harry, Dudley y Draco entren.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	36. El sorteo de los Weasley

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36:_ "El sorteo de los Weasley"_**

Un exhausto Tom Riddle durmió hasta más tarde la mañana siguiente, junto con Dudley y Harry. Severus saboreó el silencio de la casa y su café leyendo El Profeta Diario. Era sábado y él tendría que irse el domingo por la tarde. Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos melancólicos por la entrada triunfante de Petunia, sin contar con ninguna ayuda.

Petunia se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor esa mañana, y había logrado ducharse y vestirse sin ayuda. Bajar las escaleras había sido una empresa lenta, pero lo había conseguido. Ella se sentó frente a Severus sonriendo con orgullo. Severus sólo había bebido una sola taza de café , así que torció el labio, y alzó su taza de café.

El aroma del tocino terminó por levantar a los niños que bajaron medio dormidos. Severus le recordó a Harry y Dudley con desgana que iba a irse de Dragonsrest después del almuerzo del día siguiente—. ¿Hay algo especial que les gustaría hacer hoy día?

Dudley pareció perplejo y Harry inseguro—. Bien, por lo que ha comentado, va a estar muy ocupado una vez empiece el año escolar. Así quizás deberíamos pasar un día tranquilo. No hemos tenido muchos de esos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que el verano había sido muy ocupado—. Estoy seguro de que podemos ver que ha sido del dragón de Gringotts por la tarde —Severus se sentía curioso acerca de la ceguera del dragón, y como iban a tratarla en la Reserva.

Una de las lechuzas de los Malfoy llegó con un ulular imperioso y Severus tomó la nota atada en una pata. Andromeda y su hija deseaban una entrevista con Tom y, Severus asumía, darle un vistazo al lugar. Dumbledore los había respaldado, y Nymphadora estaba ansiosa de tomar el trabajo para ayudar a Tom a prepararse para sus EXTASIS. Andromeda, no obstante, era más precavida. De todos modos, las dos brujas esperaban ser recibidas esa tarde.

Severus suspiró, bueno, el día no iba a ser tan relajado como le hubiese gustado, pero cuando menos quedaría resuelto lo de la enseñanza de Tom. Envió una respuesta por medio de la lechuza de Lucius, diciendo que tenerlos a todos para la cena estaría bien. Y que luego Tom y Nymphadora (**¿Por qué** le habrían impuesto tal nombre a la pobre chica?) decidirían un horario para las clases. Lucius indicaba que él y Draco iban a acudir a otro juego de quidditch, y que prometían llevar a Harry y Dudley a los juegos siguientes cuando empezara la temporada escolar.

Tom bajó las escaleras con cansancio por fin para un desayuno tardío. El estrés por volar sobre un dragón casi ciego, esperando que Yvane pudiera guiarlo lo había agotado. Dudley y Harry habían estado jugando tranquilamente damas chinas con Severus, quien no recordaba el juego muggle así que estaba en desventaja. Petunia había ido al jardín para disfrutar del sol antes de ser convencida a participar del juego.

Tom se les unió en la sala y observó el juego con curiosidad. Los juegos del orfanato siempre tenían piezas faltantes, y de todos modos ninguno se veía como este. Los niños saludaron con entusiasmo a Tom, presintiendo otro blanco fácil para su juego.

Finalmente, todos se unieron a Petunia en el jardín, y Severus y Tom se sometieron a algunos juegos de tablero. Tinker les sirvió el almuerzo con la ayuda de un silencioso Dobby, quien hizo una mueca con los ojos preocupados al ver a Tom. Dobby había decidido con renuencia que el Maestro de Pociones no tenía malas intenciones, y que su viejo amo Lucius Malfoy hasta ahora no había hecho nada malo. Pero el joven amo Tom... no podía entender como podía ser parte dragón y no ser un mago oscuro. Pero ya no era apto para decidir por su cuenta. El amo Malfoy había atado su magia fuertemente a Tinker, y le había ordenado servir al Maestro de Pociones y a todos los que vivían allí, incluido al mago-dragón. Él sirvió la comida y miró con tristeza que el amo Harry Potter lo miraba con sospecha.

Los habitantes de Dragonsrest sorbieron su té y charlaron acerca de Hogwarts y se rieron especulando acerca de las reacciones de los Weasley a lo que los gemelos tenían planeado. Tom esperaba que Percy pudiera aceptarlo, él sospechaba que así seria ya que Percy había dicho en un momento que el sombrero había titubeado entre colocarlo en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor en su caso. Severus contestó otras preguntas acerca de Hogwarts y Tom comparó las respuestas a como eran las cosas en los 40's.

La vida con Armando Dippet como Director de Hogwarts no parecía muy diferente a como era ahora. Algunas cosas eran más relajadas, reflejando formas más modernas de pensar, y aparentemente ya no existían castigos físicos, aunque si bien los castigos más extremos ya habían dejado de usarse en sus tiempos.

Más tarde, los cuatro magos cruzaron la planicie para llegar al complejo donde los ojos agudos de Severus notaron unos cuerpos de un blanco enceguecedor moviéndose en el bosque cercano, y llamó la atención de los niños hacia ellos.

—¿Qué son? —susurró Dudley.

—Unicornios, usualmente hay aquí una manada o dos en las Reservas. Los dragones rara vez los molestan, y a los unicornios les gusta estar cerca de otras criaturas mágicas —contestó Severus.

Ellos los observaron con cuidado, hasta que ya no se vio rastro de las criaturas.

—¿Podemos buscarlos para verlos de nuevo? —preguntó Harry pensativamente, mientras seguían su camino hacia el complejo.

—Puedes, pero los unicornios prefieren a las damas. Puede que tengas más suerte si te acompaña tu tía Petunia cuando se sienta mejor. Ellos se acercarán un poco más a ella —contestó Severus.

Tom sonrió burlón a Severus, y el Maestro de Pociones rodó los ojos. Él NO iba entrar en una discusión concerniente a la pureza, y todo lo demás, que era necesaria para interactuar con unicornios con un par de niños de diez años de edad.

El grupo fue recibido cálidamente por la gente del complejo mientras iban camino a los corrales de Sanación. La Reserva esta fascinada de tener un Panza de Hierro Ucraniano rescatado de los Goblins de Gringotts, pero ellos sabían que aquello no debía haber sido una tarea sencilla, ni barata.

El grupo fue conducido al lugar correcto y Yuan les dejó entrar. El Verde Galés anciano que vivía allí de forma permanente era altamente apreciado por ser capaz de curar a otros dragones. La magia de los dragones a veces no reaccionaba bien con los hechizos de los magos, sino que pociones y otras formas indirectas de curar funcionaban mejor. Había llevado siglos de prueba y error, desde que habían iniciado las primeras Reservas para descubrir siquiera un puñado de conjuros que funcionaran bien en dragones.

Los dragones que conocían magia curativa era escasos y alejados entre ellos, y eran celosamente custodiados por las Reservas. Los directores de Reservas podrían perdonarse entre ellos si se quitaban a algún dragón, a menos que se tratara de un dragón sanador.

Yvane pudo escuchar al Verde Galés antes de verla, y pensó que ella debía ser muy anciana.

—._ . . y le dije a ella que un anca de ganado es todo lo bueno que quieras, pero que yo siempre preferí un jugoso venado joven_ —la anciana sanadora divagaba—. _Esos ciervos viejos son demasiados rancios_.

El Panza de Hierro rescatado estaba escuchando a la anciana con docilidad.

—_¿Te encuentras bien...? _—tardíamente Yvane se dio cuenta de que desconocía el nombre del dragón rescatado.

El dragón se rió un poco amargamente—. _Yo mismo casi lo había olvidado. Me llevó varios minutos recordarlo. Me nombraron Astrid, cuando aun vivía entre los míos._

Yvane simpatizó silenciosamente, y el Verde parloteó—. _Un nombre bonito, jovencito, el mio es... hmm... ¿te lo dije más temprano, no es así? Ya me acordaré_ —la dragona canturreó de garganta, abstraída—. _Ah, sí. Hazelette. Mi jinete lo gritaba bastante _—ella se rió por lo bajo feliz—. _Mi madre colocó sus huevos en un sitio con Avellanos mágicos muchas veces, y le gustaba usar la palabra 'Hazel'(*) cuando podía_.

—_Ella esta trabajando en mis ojos y esta funcionando bien, con sólo un tratamiento ya puedo ver un poco las formas. Me llevará semanas, aun con tratamientos diarios, para restaurar mi vista. Ella no esta segura de lo bien que podrían recobrarse mis ojos, pero está haciendo todo lo posible_ —Astrid se escuchó a medias esperanzado y a medias resignado.

—_Así es, tus ojos estaban en mal estado. Ustedes los jóvenes esperan que con un solo hechizo todo vaya a estar bien _—parloteó Hazelette—. _Me recuerda de un Colacuerno Húngaro que tuvo una refriega con un grupo de brujas que andaban buscando cascarones viejos de huevos alrededor de su nido . . . ¡Que descalabro!_

Astrid suspiró y se acomodó para escuchar otro recuerdo desconectado. Era agradable escuchar a otro dragón, sin importar las divagaciones y balbuceos.

El grupo se escapó mientras podía.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, observando como los estudiantes ingresaban al Gran Comedor a ocupar los asientos. Ya extrañaba a Dragonsrest y su gente. Ya había llamado dos veces por fuego con recomendaciones de último hora, y solamente se había ido por una tarde. El día anterior, Nymphadora y Andromeda Tonks se había limitado a darle una larga mirada, y después parecían haberse llevado bien con Tom. Eso le daba por lo menos el alivio de saber que existían dos personas más allí de ser necesario.

Durante la visita del Auror, Severus le había explicado como ellos habían preparado la casa de Spinner's End como una trampa para mortífagos. Hugo Savage lo encontró hilarante. Severus le había entregado con renuencia la clave de las alarmas a Lucius. Odiaba tener que perderse si alguna presa caía en las trampas, pero él no podría responder prontamente a la alarma encontrándose en Hogwarts. Y en realidad Lucius no debería haberse mostrado tan jubiloso por eso.

Albus estaba sonriendo radiante como siempre, y Severus hizo lo único que pudo. Se rehusó a mirarlo. Sus Slytherins asintieron y sonrieron a su Jefe de Casa. La mayoría de ellos tenía una expresión de curiosidad en sus rostros. Terrence Higgs sonrió feliz al ver a Severus, y este asintió como saludo. Él pronto iba a empezar a alejarlos del Señor Oscuro.

McGonagall pronto tuvo a los de primer año avanzando hacia el frente, o, en el caso de los gemelos pelirrojos, brincando de excitación. Minerva aun se veía descontenta, Charlie Weasley le había narrado historias de horror de los gemelos todo el año pasado. Ella se había terminado resignando a tener que soportar al par de bromistas impenitentes por siete años.

Como siempre, el profesorado había hecho apuestas acerca de las selecciones de las casas, y Severus estaba anticipando vencerlos a todos. Todos los otros profesores se habían reído cuando él había dicho que los gemelos Weasley no iban a ser sorteados en Gryffindor. Todos creían que era un apuesta a prueba de tontos, claro que había ayudado el que no tuviera que decir en donde creía que ellos iban a quedar.

Escuchó como iban sorteándose con lentitud. La chica Chang fue a Ravenclaw, como él esperaba. No hubo muchas sorpresas en realidad. Y después llegaron a Fred Weasley, y el Sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado sobre su cabeza.

Pasó un largo rato y el sombrero seleccionador finalmente dijo—: Esta BIEN, si estás _tan_ seguro... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Hubo un momento de perfecto silencio, y luego la mesa de Hufflepuff vitoreó feliz. Hubo una pequeña explosión en la mesa de Gryffindor, y la voz de Charlie pudo escucharse protestando que debía haber algún error.

George fue el próximo y el sombrero dijo con voz irritada—: Bueno... ¡Hufflepuff!

Los gemelos se unieron al grupo de tejones con enormes sonrisas. Ellos iban a controlar la Casa en un mes, estaban seguros.

Charlie estaba poco menos que pidiendo a gritos que los volvieran a sortear, y una profesora McGonagall muy agitada le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la nómina de los alumnos, diciéndole que la cortara. Percy, sin embargo, ostentaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, y captando la mirada de Severus levantó su vaso de jugo de calabaza en un brindis y recibió una media sonrisa torcida en respuesta.

Albus anunció que la fiesta comenzaba, aun viéndose un poco desconcertado.

Minerva se sentó junto a Severus exhibiendo aun su asombro.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Severus? —preguntó en voz baja. Severus sólo alzó una ceja—. Bueno, no me importa. Sólo estoy feliz de que no serán mi dolor de cabeza —miró al extremo de la mesa a la horrorizada profesora Strout. Sí, ella ya había soportado a varios Weasley, y ahora era el turno de otro.

Dumbledore le dio un par de miradas sospechosas. Y Severus se dedicó a comer, componiendo mentalmente una nota a Harry concerniente a los gemelos Weasley . . . lo que le vino a recordar.

—Minerva, probablemente hayas escuchado que tengo la custodia legal de Harry Potter —Minerva lo miró de forma sospechosa y asintió—. Él sabe muy poco acerca de sus padres. Su tía ha sido más asertiva ahora que están fuera de la situación abusiva, y yo le pude contar cosas de Lily. Sin embargo, es más difícil contarle cosas de James Potter. Le he contado unas anécdotas que suenan graciosas, y que su padre era bueno en encantamientos y transfiguraciones, pero pensé que tu podrías escribirle algunos recuerdos que tengas de él.

Minerva le sonrió un poco llorosa—. Es tan dulce de tu parte el pensar en eso para Harry. Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.

Severus quedó congelado con espanto. Ella acababa de llamarlo 'dulce'—. No soy _dulce_. Estoy siendo práctico —para su disgusto ella sólo le sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George se debatieron sin resultados contra las sábanas, e insultaron a sus compañeros de cuarto. Los gemelos habían estado tratando de establecer unas cuantas reglas con los otros de primer año cuando de repente ese santurrón Cedric, de tercer año, había llegado y los había regañado. Cuando los gemelos habían objetado, éste había agitado su varita atrapándolos en sus camas, y las sabanas no los dejaban ir sin importar lo que hicieran.

Los traidores de primer año lo habían aclamado, y Cedric les había anunciado que el encantamiento duraría hasta las 7 a.m., así que era mejor que se pusieran cómodos. Los gemelos habían terminado por rendirse y escuchado amurrados como sus compañeros de habitación se reían por lo bajo hasta quedarse dormidos.

—Oye, Fred, ¿cree que deberíamos haber escogido Slytherin? —preguntó George.

—No, ellos nos tendrían atados del techo —contestó Fred con aire sombrío.

Se quedaron dormidos cuestionándose la sabiduría de su elección.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: Hazel es avellana/o. Hazelette seria 'Avellanita' o 'Castañita' o algo así. (ejem, vaya nombre para una dragona LOL)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	37. El Primer Día de Escuela

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37:_ "El Primer Día de Escuela"_**

Harry revisó contento el buzón de las lechuzas el día siguiente del inicio de Hogwarts. Había una carta del señor Higgs, su instructor de vuelo, quien fue a la escuela en los tiempos de James Potter. Le leyó la carta en voz alta a Dudley, Tom y Petunia. Las anécdotas eran divertidas, tal como el señor Higgs se lo había prometido a Snape para no perturbar a Harry.

Y además había una breve nota de la profesora de transfiguraciones de Hogwarts, una tal profesora McGonagall.

.

_Estimado Señor Harry Potter:_

_Me sentí muy feliz de escuchar del profesor Snape que le esta yendo bien._

_Fue mi privilegio ser la Jefe de Casa de sus padres cuando ellos asistieron a Hogwarts. Los extraño mucho a ambos, y estoy ansiosa de conocerlos a usted y su primo cuando vengan el próximo año. El profesor Snape me ha dicho que a usted le gustaría saber historias de sus padres, ya que su familia no conoció bien a James, ni de sus hazañas en el colegio. Intentaré enviarle cartas con dichas anécdotas de sus padres cuando me sea posible, ya que me temo que el colegio nos mantiene muy ocupados, pero prometo enviarle pronto una._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Sub-Directora_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_._

—Ella suena agradable —dijo Harry titubeante.

—Recuerdo a Lily comentar que a ella le gustaba su Jefe de Casa, pero no recordaba su nombre —comentó Petunia.

—Yo fui a la escuela con Minnie —recordó Tom con una risita, para sorpresa de todos. Se habían olvidado que Tom había brincado cincuenta años—. Ella era una sabelotodo en el primer año, y cuando después se despabiló un poco fue muy popular. Ella fue Premio Anual en mi sexto año, el último que recuerdo —Tom se vio un poco pensativo con los recuerdos.

La última carta era de Severus. Aunque no fue de mucha sorpresa para Harry, ya que conocía las intenciones de los gemelos.

.

_Querido Harry:_

_Los gemelos ocasionaron que docenas de ancestros Weasley y Prewett rodaran en sus tumbas. Ellos hicieron lo que te habían dicho y consiguieron infiltrarse en la anteriormente honorable Casa de Hufflepuff. La expresión estupefacta de la profesora Sprout (su horrorizada nueva Jefa de Casa), era sólo opacada por la expresión de intenso alivio de la profesora McGonagall (La Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor). Charlie Weasley tuvo que recibir un rapapolvo de la mencionada Jefa de Gryffindor ya que no dejaba de quejarse por el sorteo de Fred y George. Aparentemente no se han percatado de que ellos lo hicieron a propósito. Sin embargo, Percy me sonrió de forma bastante Slytherin, así que evidentemente no estaba sorprendido._

_Dale mis saludos a tu tía Petunia, y dile a Dudley que los gemelos van a estar escribiéndoles a ustedes durante la primera detención que tengan conmigo. Estoy seguro que pronto serán meritorios de una._

_Déjale saber a Tom que veré si le sirve alguno de los libros de la biblioteca de aquí en alguno de sus numerosos proyectos._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Tu tutor,_

_Severus Snape_

.

Además había una carta de Mafalda, pero esa Harry la guardó en su bolsillo. No quería que Dudley empezara a molestarlo con que era 'su novia'. Él sabía que era una broma, pero eso lo ponía a veces incómodo.

Así que con las noticias que había leído, todos se rieron.

Tom sonrió con sus sentimientos mezclados. Por una parte, se imaginaba a Charlie siendo golpeado por Minnie. Y luego recordaba el fuerte temperamento de Minnie y pensaba azorado que ella debía tener unos setenta años. Cosas como esa le hacían darse cuenta cuantos años había pasado atrapado en un Diario.

Tom se apresuró a ir hacia la biblioteca para proseguir su investigación acerca de las Horrocruxes y las maldiciones en el anillo de los Gaunt. Iba a tener que esperar con lo de la daga hasta recibir más noticias de Percy o de Severus con más libros. Esperaba descubrir una forma de liberar a Harry muy pronto de la Horrocrux, o cuando menos dejar al niño libre de las maldiciones antes del receso de Navidad.

Cuando Draco llegó con un paso alegre, los tres niños y Tom fueron hacia la terraza acristalada que había sido convertida en una sala de clases.

—De acuerdo, Snape, Malfoy y yo conversamos sobre las materias que íbamos a cubrir, pero hay espacios para algunas cosas que deseen agregar, y otras que vayan surgiendo —Tom sonrió ante las caras animadas. Esperaba que conservaran el entusiasmo por aprender hasta después de entrar a Hogwarts.

—Bien, vamos a estudiar de algunos libros antes del almuerzo, y después vamos a buscar algunas plantas en el valle y el bosque que sean buenos para pociones. Los elfos domésticos han estado arreglando el área del jardín para que iniciemos una pequeña plantación. Es demasiado tarde para sembrar semillas, pero podemos trasplantar plantas adultas que encontremos. Snape y yo planeamos un jardín, y vamos a buscar las especies que necesitamos, pero también otras cosas que encontremos si así lo deseamos —Tom se sintió aliviado de que aun parecían estar contentos.

—¿Podemos buscar unicornios mientras estemos afuera? —preguntó Dudley con entusiasmo.

Draco se animó excitado—. ¿Hay unicornios?

—Sí, hay varias manadas pequeñas. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos para no enojarlos. Ellos se aproximarán si así lo deseen, pero si hay potrillos se vuelven muy protectores. Ahora, saquen el libro de Encantamientos Primarios, comenzaremos estudiando los encantamientos más sencillos y los movimientos de varita más comunes. Mientras más fácil les sea moverla, será mejor —Tom se sentó en su escritorio al frente y se los demostró.

Los movimientos en realidad no eran tan fáciles de hacer de manera correcta, y probablemente les iba a llevar varios días de repetición para hacerlo correctamente. Les demostró todos los movimientos básicos, y algunos hechizos que los usaban. Los niños trataron de hacer los giros y golpes de muñeca y Tom se paró detrás de ellos, a veces guiándolos en los movimientos correctos. No les llevó más de una hora el cansarse de ello, así que después pasaron a estudiar los unicornios y a encontrar referencias cruzadas en sus usos de sus partes en pociones, varitas y armas. Ellos tuvieron su primera experiencia al escribir un ensayo con plumas inagotables.

Draco estaba feliz que su varita tuviera crin de unicornio, y su ensayo consistió en su mayor parte de historia de las varitas con partes de unicornios. Dudley había concentrado sus usos en armas, y Harry había detallado sus usos en pociones.

Los tres tomaron turnos leyendo sus ensayos enfrente del resto antes de almorzar, y criticaron algunas partes, sugiriendo un mayor balance, ya que todos ellos se habían extendido en lo que les interesaba.

Tom estaba un poco irritado por su visión estrecha.

—_Recuerda que ellos no han hecho esto antes, y que los elogios funcionan mejor con los principiantes_ —lo reconvino Yvane.

Tom pensó sobre eso con rapidez y les dijo a los niños que eran buenos ensayos, mejores que algunos de primer año, y que les iría bien siempre que recordaran revisar los hechos y mantener los ensayos balanceados.

El almuerzo fue jovial, y le entregaron los ensayos a Petunia para que los leyera. Tom estaba seguro que ninguno de los niños supo que estaba ingiriendo, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados mirando las listas de las plantas que querían encontrar ya sea para trasplantar o para reunir para ocuparlas en pociones. Tom había propuesto un competencia. Cada día iban a ir a buscar plantas, y él que reuniera más podría pedir su postre favorito para cenar. Al final de la semana, el ganador de la semana podría elegir un lugar a donde ir a pasear, eso sí, dentro de lo razonable.

Los cuatro muchachos partieron en su misión recolectiva, y Petunia fue a hablar con Tinker y Dobby. Nymphadora y su madre iban a venir mañana al mediodía y ella deseaba organizar algo especial para el almuerzo. Tinker estaba fascinado con su interés, mientras que Dobby la observaba cuidadosamente y se retorcía las manos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom y su grupo atravesaron lentamente el valle, deteniéndose para mostrarle los niños las plantas que normalmente pasaban caminando sin tomarlas en cuenta. Tenía un texto de Herbología con ilustraciones muy coloridas con él como referencia. De cierto modo era diferente verlas en el texto que verlas en terreno rodeadas de hierbas. Pronto identificaron hierba del escorbuto, poleo falso, hierba nudo y apio de monte. Las ortigas fueron fáciles de identificar. Ellos extrajeron cuidadosamente el poleo falso y el apio de monte, y después llamaron a Tinker para que se llevara las plantas a su jardín.

Además recolectaron algo de hierba de escorbuto y hierba nudo. Tom en cambio rechazó la ortiga, diciendo que la que crecía en el Pantano de Queerditch era muy superior, así que deberían obtenerla de allí, y de ninguna otra parte. Mientras ellos iban llenando sus bolsas, Tom las enviaba al laboratorio de pociones.

Después se acercaron al bosque y encontraron algo de flor voladora, díctamo, y malva dulce, pero sólo encontraron muy pocas dignas de trasplantarse para alivio de los muchachos. El cavar cuidadosamente era mucho más cansador de lo que habían pensado, y de los tres sólo Harry tenía experiencia en ensuciarse mucho las manos.

Cuando Tinker se fue con esas plantas, ellos entraron a los bosques. Draco y Dudley estaban esperando no encontrar más plantas por un buen rato. Tom caminó lentamente, dándose cuenta que sus estudiantes ya estaban cansándose. Ellos encontraron un arroyuelo, y allí se lavaron la tierra, se sacaron los calcetines y zapatos para refrescarse los pies en el agua.

Tom miró a su alrededor y decidió terminar la lección sólo señalando los árboles que los rodeaban. Afortunadamente había algunos interesantes, pronto vieron un Roble, y comentaron sus cualidades como árbol de varitas y las partes que se usaban en pociones. Dudley estaba feliz, su varita estaba hecha de esa madera. También había un árbol de Acebo cerca, y Harry escuchó embelesado como Tom enlistaba sus cualidades y usos. Luego decidió que era de regresar, y Draco hizo un poco de pucheros porque no vieron un árbol con madera de su varita, y Tom le prometió que después encontrarían un árbol de Espino.

Los chicos habían disfrutado del receso y se colocaron los zapatos. Volvieron por una ruta diferente a la casa y Tom continuó señalándoles los árboles, y justo por casualidad halló un Espino para alegría de Draco. La caminata fue relajada, ya que Tom no quería agotarlos el primer día.

Para nadie fue sorpresa que Tom resultó ser quien había reunido y extraído la mayoría de las plantas, así que esa noche fue servido su postre favorito: bananas foster. No es que nadie se quejara.

Draco se fue feliz a su casa, aferrando su ensayo. Dudley y Harry se fueron a la cama exhaustos. Tom esperaba que todos los días fueran así de fáciles.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George fueron liberados por Cedric Diggory la mañana siguiente, después que los otros se fueron a las duchas en medio de risitas.

—He oído decir que ¿ustedes planean hacer bromas? —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa, notando como los gemelos asentían con sospecha—. Bueno, no nos importa que las hagan, siempre y cuando las bromas sean para las otras casas —Cedric perdió su sonrisa. Él había hablado con la profesora Sprout muy temprano en la mañana, y habían decidido que los gemelos tomarían mejor las reglas viniendo de él—. Y . . . ustedes no van a hacerle nada a los alumnos solamente porque sean diferentes o no sean populares. Hay muchos que son sólo tímidos o pobres o tienen algún problema que ustedes desconocen o posiblemente no entenderían. Incluso podemos ayudarlos, si existe alguna buena razón para hacerle alguna broma a alguien.

—¿Quizás podríamos tener un comité de bromas? —bromeó Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cedric sonrió—. Quizás deberíamos tener uno. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos Hufflepuff que quieren vengarse de otros. Además, nadie sospecha de los Hufflepuff, pero ellos van a sospechar de _**ustedes**_. Así que tener ayuda puede ser para su conveniencia. Pero... ninguno de nosotros va a ayudarlos si nos empiezan a hacer sentir miserables.

Los hermanos parecieron sorprendidos con la respuesta y se miraron uno al otro.

—Bueno, nosotros podríamos ...—empezó Fred.

—... usar la ayuda. Tu nunca sabes...—continuó George.

—... cuando vas a necesitar una coartada o a alguien...—siguió Fred.

—... para vigilar tu espalda —finalizó George.

—Basta, basta... me están mareando. Vayan a las duchas y después a desayunar —se rió Cedric al dejarlos. Sonrió para sí, satisfecho de que los gemelos habían sido enfocados lejos de sus compañeros tejones.

Los otros estudiantes de primer año estaban esperándolo en la Tejonera y él les aseguró que Fred y George no iban a convertirlos en sus blancos—. Denles otra oportunidad, pero háganme saber si necesitan otro recordatorio de la lealtad hacia la Casa. No obstante, a ellos les gustaría empezar un club de bromas, así que si alguien de otra Casa necesita que le den su merecido, déjenselo saber a los gemelos.

El resto de la sala común alzó la mirada ante eso y muchos exhibieron expresiones pensativas.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Molly troceó las hierbas que tenían desecando para poder almacenarlas. Finalmente había perfeccionado su técnica para hechizos preservadores en sus jarras para hierbas. Más esenciales había sido aprender los encantamientos necesarios para frutas, verduras y carne. Ella podía guardar las hierbas por meses sin usar encantamientos, pero dejaban de ser frescas mucho antes de la próxima cosecha. Aun podían ser usados, pero dejaban de ser... frescas.

El truco de su mantención y preservación le había eludido hasta este verano. Para su sorpresa, Percy -de todos las personas- había buscado los encantamientos en Hogwarts y consultado con el profesor Flitwick al respecto, y perfeccionado su técnica mientras estaba en la escuela. Después se los había enseñado sin descanso hasta que ella pudo hacerlos durante el verano. Al pobrecillo lo habían molestado sin cesar sus hermanos por eso, por supuesto.

Arthur había sido curiosamente protector de Percy este verano, después de la visita de Harry Potter, y después los gemelos se habían vuelto amistosos con él. Molly se había preocupado un poco; ella amaba a Percy, pero no podía comprender como funcionaba su mente.

Bill estaba crecido y casi se había separado de ellos, pero él había sido un bullicioso Gryffindor fácil de comprender. Charlie se marcharía después de su último año de escuela, y también era un Gryffindor flagrante. Los gemelos eran iguales a los difuntos hermanos de ella, bromistas y un poco desenfrenados, pero en su propio modo fáciles de entender. Ron era un libro abierto, un Gryffindor desde la cuna.

Pero Percy... ella a veces se preguntaba si los feéricos no dejarían a veces bebes cambiados con familias magas así como con las muggles. Ella había pensado que él terminaría en Ravenclaw, siendo tan callado y estudioso como era. Se preguntaba si acaso no habría querido pertenecer a la misma Casa que sus hermanos, deseando encajar; y Molly sabía que gran parte de ello era culpa de ella. Todas esas veces que le había dicho que debería ser más como sus hermanos se agolparon en su mente haciéndola suspirar.

Molly miró a Ginny, quien estaba retirando los tallos y hojas de las frutillas y echándose algunas a la boca. Iba a tener que vigilarla, o terminarían con un Slytherin en la familia.

—Mamá, Ron dice que el chico Malfoy le dijo que era fácil obtener un permiso para que los niños magos hicieran magia cuando no había muggles cerca, ¿eso es verdad? —Ginny intentó preguntar de forma casual.

—Eso es cierto, querida. Si uno vive lejos de donde los muggles no puedan verte, y los padres o tutores son cuidadosos en monitorearlos, es sencillo obtener una dispensa —dijo Molly, sintiendo curiosidad.

—¿Puedes entonces conseguir una para mi? —dijo Ginny con ilusión—. Quiero hacerlo genial para cuando vaya a Hogwarts, y él... er... ellos van a estar muy impresionados con mis notas —ella sintió que el rubor le subía por el cuello y trató de evitarlo. Por suerte su estúpido hermano distrajo a su mamá.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Quieres comenzar a hacer tareas de la escuela DOS años antes? ¿Estas loca? —dijo Ron horrorizado.

Molly golpeó una jarra llena con romero contra la mesa con fuerza—. Ron, no le hables a tu hermana de esa manera. Si ella desea adelantar sus estudios, no hay nada malo con eso. Tu también necesitas repasar algunas cosas —Molly decidió empezar a enseñarles en la casa inmediatamente, iba a tener que hablar con Arthur acerca de los permisos.

Una lechuza llegó de Hogwarts viéndose un poco apurada, y se fue apenas le removieron la carta de la carta—. Aah, una carta de Charlie. Espero que los gemelos no hayan volado algo tan pronto —Molly sonrió al abrir la carta. Era corta e iba al punto, y ella tuvo que sentarse con presteza y leerla de nuevo.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! ¿Fred y George están en Hufflepuff? —chilló Molly. Ella corrió a la chimenea para llamar a Arthur a su oficina, algo que ella _nunca _hacia.

Ron se había quedado callado de asombro, y Ginny se rió por lo bajo, esos dos... tenían que ser ellos.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus llegó temprano a desayunar a la mesa de profesores, esperando no perderse ningún fuego artificial, y mantener un ojo extra en sus pequeñas serpientes. Se había esforzado bastante con el círculo de bienvenida a los primeros año, llegando hasta a tenerles preparadas tazas con chocolate. Ellos sabían que podían ir a verlo si tenían problemas con la escuela o problemas personales. Sus prefectos se habían ganado sus insignias, o si no, no iban a conservarlas.

Había hablado de forma extensa con los prefectos, asegurándose que ellos supieran que iba a estarlos vigilando. El discurso general de bienvenida les había aclarado que los 'rumores' de su adopción de Harry Potter eran verdaderos, y que Lucius Malfoy estaba respaldándolo.

—Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto a esto, mi oficina esta abierta para ustedes —Severus sabía cuál Slytherin iría a verlo, y si no siempre podría asignarles alguna detención o hablarles en privado.

Severus alzó la mirada para ver el Gran Comedor lleno a medias. Fred y George ya estaban allí, con un círculo de Hufflepuff rodeándolos, conversando con seriedad. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, y ellos lo saludaron con la mano causando que los Hufflepuff quedaran mudos por varios minutos. Minerva se sentó junto a Severus en ese momento y le sonrió de medio lado alzando una ceja.

—¿Imitándome, Minerva? Es la forma más sincera de halago —dijo Severus con socarronería.

Minerva bufó con fastidio—. Yo _sé_ que tu conseguiste de algún modo que los gemelos Weasley entraran a Hufflepuff, así que supongo que te debo una.

Severus la miró especulativamente, era tentador hacer que Minerva creyera que le debía algo. Pero por otro lado, admitir que había urgido a los gemelos a considerar otras Casas, podría acarrearle complicaciones si llegaba a saberse. Así que sólo le sonrió con su sonrisa patentada torcida y comenzó a comer sus huevos fritos con tocino.

Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver a Charlie Weasley entrar pisoteando al Gran Comedor y dirigirse a la mesa de los Hufflepuff deteniéndose frente a Fred y George.

—Le envié una lechuza a nuestros padres. ¿Saben lo desilusionados que van a estar? Nuestra familia ha estado en Gryffindor por _generaciones_. Yo estoy pensando que lo hicieron a propósito —Charlie estaba que echaba chispas.

Minerva jadeó ante las declaraciones ultrajantes de Charlie. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo insultantes que eran para los Hufflepuff? Severus sólo resopló con desdén, ¿le había llevado todo este rato al idiota para darse cuenta que fue algo planeado?

Percy llegó al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo para escuchar a Charlie, y fue hacia allí—. Charlie, ¿te has vuelto loco? Esa no es manera de hablar, los Hufflepuff son leales y trabajadores, y tu podrías aprender algo de ellos ¿un poco de lealtad quizás?

Fred y George y varios Hufflepuff aplaudieron, provocando que Charlie enrojeciera. Charlie empujó fuerte a Percy hacia atrás—. Quedate fuera de esto, empollón —Pronto se produjo una refriega involucrando a Weasleys, y varios de primer y segundo año de Hufflepuff.

Minerva y Severus intervinieron de inmediato, y Severus con alegría quitó puntos y asignó detenciones. Este era uno de los mejores 'primer día' en mucho tiempo.

Fred y George se fueron a su dormitorio en busca de sus libros, y el profesor Snape los emboscó afuera del Comedor.

—Señor y señor Weasley —Ellos lo miraron desganadamente, habían sido los únicos que se habían ganado una detención con _él_—. Puedo ver que ya han desarrollado un movimiento en su casa. Yo sugeriría una pequeña broma para su hermano Charlie, y puedo ayudarlos con eso. Los espero esta noche para su 'detención'. Sin embargo, esto será nuestro secreto o de lo contrario será la última vez que les enseñe —Severus alzó una ceja y se dio vuelta con un golpe de túnicas.

Fred y George se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y después se miraron uno al otro.

—Genial, nosotros... —Fred dijo mientras sonreía.

—... le haremos la broma perfecta, lo sabía —terminó George, y fueron a contarles a sus compañeros de casa que iban a desarrollar una broma maravillosa, aunque fueron cuidadosos en no contarles de _donde_ provenía la idea.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	38. La Broma

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38:_ "La Broma"_**

Severus pasó el _primer día_ más placentero que podía recordar, y consiguió enervar absolutamente a sus estudiantes al comportarse de forma semi-agradable. Puesto que ya nunca podría volver a ser un espía, podía actuar de forma un poco más leve con sus estudiantes. Nunca podría ser menos estricto, y algo abrasivo, pero ya no tendría que llegar a la crueldad y humillación que había llegado para mantener la confianza de los mortífagos y su complacencia.

Y, por supuesto, a Harry le perturbaría saber que continuaba haciendo llorar Hufflepuff de forma diaria, y ocasionando que los Ravenclaws tuvieran ataques de nervios de forma semanal cuando hacia pruebas improvisadas, y que los Gryffindor hicieran todo el trabajo no especializado en sus detenciones sin fin.

Severus frunció el ceño, y observó su última clase del día ingresar a la sala de clases. Un tercer año de Gryffindors y Slytherins, y suspiró. A él le _gustaba_ tener sus calderos limpios y los ingredientes preparados, cortados, y diseccionados por los huraños Gryffindor cuando servían en detención.

Severus examinó los estudiantes, sonriendo internamente al observar a los leones temblando de miedo. Suponía que podría disminuir un poco las detenciones y la reducción de puntos a todas las Casas. Así que habría menos Hufflepuff llorosos y Ravenclaws prontos a un ataque de nervios, y todos podrían disfrutar compartiendo las detenciones con los leones en vez de eso. Si compartía las detenciones, y el trabajo, entre todas las Casas habría menos quejas acerca del favoritismo, a pesar de que no verían muchos Slytherins en detención.

Severus miró a sus serpientes sonrientes, siempre iba a favorecerlos, ellos necesitaban que _alguien_ lo hiciera; aunque iba a tener que trabajar en alejarlos de la retórica que les había conducido a pensar que el Señor Oscuro estaba en lo correcto y ellos debían seguirlo. Eso involucraría mantener correspondencia con sus padres también, y ver con quien podría razonarse y quien estaba demasiado involucrado.

Severus saludó a la clase y lanzó una tiza hacia el pizarrón donde esta comenzó a escribir las instrucciones. La clase fue hacia el armario con los ingredientes y Severus miró unos pergaminos en su escritorio. Iba a tener que dividirlo en tres pedazos y pasarlos. A pesar de las creencias idealistas de los otros Jefes de Casa, no todas las familias de mortífagos estaban en Slytherin. De hecho, en Hufflepuff había tantos sangre pura como en Slytherin, y muchos de ellos despreciaban abiertamente la idea de que un nacido de muggles fuera igual a un sangre pura. Había hecho una lista de niños en todas las Casas con padres u otros parientes que fueran Mortífagos o que apoyaban al Señor Oscuro.

A los otros Jefes de Casa no les iba a gustar recibir las listas, pero posiblemente podrían mantener un ojo en ellos y tal vez persuadirlos de que no se unieran a Voldemort cuando re-apareciera. Severus hizo una mueca, apenas podía esperar para informarles a Minerva y Albus que, de hecho, algunos de sus leones estaban en riesgo de convertirse en mortífagos.

Severus hizo a un lado el pergamino, tendría que pensar en ello más tarde. Ahora tenía estudiantes de tercer año que necesitaban practicar triturando higos secos, y él tenía un barril de ellos. Y podría instruirlos durante una detención.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia miró la mesa preparada para el almuerzo con satisfacción. Ella estaba acostumbrada a planear comidas sofisticadas para los clientes de Vernon, pero todo era mucho más fácil con los elfos domésticos. Sus juegos de loza y servicios estaban almacenados en Spinner's End, así que ella había enviado a Tinker a recoger un bonito juego de platos con diseño floral para usar con Andromeda y Nymphadora.

Los niños terminaron sus clases y vinieron mostrando sus ensayos, haciéndola sonreír. Ella había disfrutado los que hablaban de unicornios. El flú sonó y Tom le hizo una seña y fue hacia la chimenea para permitir la entrada de las dos brujas. Tom siempre era educado, e incluso a veces amistoso, y ella sospechaba que esas veces él simplemente se olvidaba que ella no era una bruja. Severus había dicho que llevaría tiempo a que él se acostumbrara a ella.

'Andy' y ¡Dora' (como habían insistido que las llamaran) aparecieron con los niños, quienes ya se habían lavado, y saludos fueron intercambiados. Todos se sentaron y las ensaladas fueron servidas.

Dora y Tom se sentaron uno junto al otro, y comenzaron inmediatamente a discutir que materias iban a ver primero. Dora estaba muy entusiasmada por comenzar, Tom era un chico lindo y solamente un año menor que ella, así que el trabajo no seria una carga.

Andy y Petunia charlaron felices acerca de la maternidad en general mientras servían langostinos rebozados en coco con arroz pilaf y espárragos. Andy se ofreció a llevar a los niños a su 'caminata por la naturaleza' después del almuerzo. Dora iba a estar viniendo los martes, jueves y sábados. Andy se sentía a veces con demasiado tiempo libre, y ayudar a Tom los martes y jueves le seria bienvenido. El dinero que le iban a pagar a Dora era _bastante _generoso, así que darle un poco de ayuda extra le ayudaría a hacer sentir mejor a su orgullo, además de que seria agradable visitar también a Petunia.

Al terminar la comida, Tom y Dora fueron a la biblioteca llevándose con ellos unos pasteles de lima aun conversando acaloradamente sobre runas. Petunia se excusó y fue arriba a descansar antes de que Tinker empezara a obligarla con lo de 'tomar una siesta'.

Andy esperó hasta que los más jóvenes terminaran y después se levantó. Tom le había contado acerca del 'pequeño concurso', y que no los dejara 'agarrar cualquier cosa para replantarla ni para ingredientes'. Ella tenía una lista de cosas necesarias para tener en el jardín, y que serian buenas adiciones para el laboratorio de pociones. Sacaron bolsas y echaron a andar hacia el valle, por una ruta distinta, esperando encontrar plantas diferentes a las del día anterior.

Ellos encontraron varias plantas de asfódelo y acónito. Andy sonrió al ver la atención escrupulosa a cuantos puntos eran por cada planta encontrada. Las plantas fueron enviadas con Tinker, para que Dobby pudiera trasplantarlas cuidadosamente y los sacos fueron llenándose con ingredientes de pociones mientras ingresaban a los bosques. Los chicos tenían un mejor paso el día de hoy y no se cansaron tanto al llegar a los árboles.

Andy miró el mapa que llevaba en las manos. El bosque era lo bastante grande para perderse, así que llevaba consigo un traslador de emergencia que había hecho Lucius Malfoy. Aun cuando Dumbledore le había dado el visto bueno a Malfoy, Andy aun estaba sospechosa de este y renuente a considerar usar su traslador. Ella lo guardó en su bolsillo y esperó que el mapa estuviera correcto.

El bosque estaba más fresco y era muy bonito, la luz se filtraba a través de los árboles iluminando suavemente el área. Harry captó el destello de algo plateado en una rama baja, y trotó hacia allí para ver de más cerca, retirándolo con cuidado. Los otros se agruparon a su alrededor y Andy sonrió.

—Has encontrado una guedeja de unicornio, puede ser de la cola o de la crin. Tienes suerte, el profesor Snape se sentirá muy complacido, pues son muy caras —Andromeda hizo un mohín, ella desconfiaba casi tanto de Severus Snape como de Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de las palabras de Dumbledore.

—Lo sé, escribí un ensayo sobre los usos de los unicornios en pociones. Ya que esta guedeja fue hallada, y es de un unicornio vivo y no tomado por la fuerza, puede ser usada en muchas pociones —Harry contempló feliz su hallazgo. Andy conjuró un sobre para colocarlo allí.

Después los niños siguieron buscando todo el camino si encontraban más guedejas, y unas pocas más fueron halladas, principalmente por Harry. Para alivio de Andromeda, ellos pudieron volver a casa usando el mapa y volvieron a la casa con sus sacos y los pelos de unicornio.

Claramente, Harry fue el ganador del día, con las guedejas de unicornio en su posesión. Contento, ordenó pastel de frutillas haciendo que los otros mascullaran acerca de su 'obsesión con las bayas'.

Tom y Dora habían repasado los textos de Sexto y Séptimo año para ver que teoría de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones le fuera ajena a Tom. La teoría no había cambiado mucho, pero existían hechizos nuevos. Lucius había obtenido una lista de hechizos que se habían usado en la últimos diez años para los EXTASIS, y Tom fue descartando aquellos que ya conocía. Ellos habían avanzado bastante, ya que Tom captaba todo muy rápido. Hubo sólo una dificultad cerca del final de la lección.

—¿Sabes?, no sé tu apellido, Tom —le dijo ella de repente.

Tom se tensó un poco, él había estado esperándolo en cierto momento, y contestó cuidadosamente mientras Yvane le tranquilizaba en el fondo, sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser repetida a la madre de Dora, y de ahí seria enviada a cierto Director metete.

Ellos habían anticipado que con Andromeda contactando a Albus Dumbledore, este habría terminado diciéndole un "no vaciles en dejarme saber como van las cosas, querida". Y Andromeda probablemente iba a hacer eso.

Lucius y Severus habían inventado una historia que era esencialmente una continuación de la que habían empezado a esparcir alrededor concerniente a Tom. Y Tom la había estado practicando hasta que pudiera decirla sin vacilar.

—Mi nombre completo es Tom Riddle. Mi madre supo el nombre real de mi padre y en el orfanato me nombraron por él. Ella era una bruja, pero escapó de El-Que-No-Sera-Nombrado hacia el mundo muggle. Cuando ella me tuvo, intentó hacerlo sola y cuando la encontraron, ella no reaccionó bien con la medicina muggle. Ella vivió unos cuantos días, los suficientes para decirles el nombre de mi padre y el nombre de ella, y un cuento tan confuso que no pudieron hallar a su familia. Cuando mi magia se manifestó, su tío-abuelo me localizó con el tiempo y me acogió hasta el día de su muerte —Tom terminó la historia torciendo el gesto.

Los tres magos Slytherins habían esperado que cuando Dumbledore escuchara el nombre "Riddle", se alarmaría y sospecharía. Con un poco de suerte él creería que Tom era el hijo de Voldemort, tal como ocurriera con los Goblins, aun cuando este Tom luciera exactamente igual al otro Tom Riddle. Entre el cambio en su firma mágica, y el hecho de que cualquier escaneo insistiría que tenía sólo dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, esperaban convencer a Dumbledore de la veracidad de la historia.

La magia de Tom se hallaba mezclada con la de Yvane, lo bastante para cambiar su firma distintiva. Severus podía 'ver' la magia de las personas lo suficiente como decir que cualquiera que conociera la firma mágica de Voldemort no podría creer que este Tom era la misma persona. Podrían decir que se sentía 'familiar', probablemente, pero sin saber el porqué. La magia de los Goblins lo había identificado como familiar en primer grado de Voldemort, así que se sentían seguros que la identificación mágica de los otros magos diría lo mismo.

Después de todo eso, sólo les cabía la esperanza de que Albus Dumbledore no se pusiera en su contra sólo por su sangre. Con suerte, esperaban que valiera su excusa para que se encontrara viviendo en la casa de Snape.

Dora le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo con simpatía—. Debe haber sido muy duro para ti.

—Cuando mi tío-abuelo Séneca Prince murió, contacté a mi único pariente con vida: Severus Snape.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Arthur Weasley llegó a casa temprano, tomándose un par de horas de permiso. No podía creer que Molly estuviera tan enojada por algo así. Sí, siempre habían pensado que los gemelos quedarían en Gryffindor, pero no era un desastre como decía Molly. Arthur sabía que muchos de su familia con los años deberían estar en otras Casas diferentes a Gryffindor, pero eso no era motivo de detrimento. Él, por su parte, pensaba que todo eso era una insensatez.

Los Prewetts estaban casi extrañamente apegados a la idea que "todos fueran Gryffindor". Los Ravenclaws eran tolerados, pero otros eran considerados como 'fallas' la mayoría del tiempo. Él sospechaba que los chicos habían convencido al sombrero en hacer su voluntad. Muy astutos... era un milagro que no hubieran terminado en Slytherin, reflexionó.

Molly aun estaba cocinando y atareándose cuando él llegó. Ron y Ginny lo miraron con alivio cuando se sentó a la mesa.

—Ginny, ¿podrías vigilar el estofado? Molly, por favor siéntate —Molly se sentó a su derecha con aire acorralado—. Molly, ¿por qué estas tan disgustada por esto? Yo siempre he pensado que Weasleys que pertenecen a otras Casas han estado logrando quedar en Gryffindor, y es totalmente tonto. Si los gemelos ahora están en Hufflepuff, eso esta perfectamente bien para mi. Es hora de que dejemos de preocuparnos acerca de tales cosas, Hufflepuff es una Casa muy buena de magos y brujas trabajadores y leales. Incluso pueden aprender allí a ser responsables —Arthur intentó echarlo a la broma, y Molly sonrió tentativamente.

—Supongo que esta bien, pero fue el shock —contestó Molly lentamente. Los dos hermanos mayores de Arthur los miraban a ellos un poco en menos, así que para ella había constituido un punto de orgullo que todos sus hijos hasta ahora fueran Gryffindor. El segundo hijo de Bilius era de Ravenclaw, y ellos habían estado escandalizados por meses. Pero si a Arthur no le importaba, tampoco entonces le importaría a ella, y dejaría que la familia dijera lo que quisiera.

Molly se recuperó como siempre que se daba cuenta que el mundo seguía intacto y todo estaba bien. La cena fue servida y Ginny renovó su súplica para que le diera permiso para usar magia a su padre, quien quedó sorprendido con su entusiasmo. Ron protestó en oídos sordos, y escuchó amurrado como su padre hacia planes para pedirle las dispensas a la señora Hopkirk.

—Pediré primero la de Ron, y luego diré que su hermana pequeña quiere aprender junto con él. Lo más probable es que diga que sí, y siempre que no ocurra ningún 'incidente' no habrá dificultades —dijo Arthur contento. Molly y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo de buenas ganas, ignorando la expresión airada de Ron, horrorizado ante la idea de añadir trabajo adicional a las lecciones normales que recibían en casa.

El flú se escuchó justo cuando limpiaban la mesa, y la tía Muriel pasó viéndose un poco perturbada y apurada. El té fue ofrecido y todos se sentaron en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué ocurre, tía Muriel? —preguntó Molly vacilante.

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que estos problemas ya habían terminado, pero aquí esta él de nuevo —Muriel se veía colorada y claramente furibunda por algo—. Cuando mi hijo squib, Lawrence, se largó al mundo muggle yo pensé 'ya se acabó', pero ahora ha regresado. Tiene dos hijos y aparentemente los dos tienen magia. El mayor comenzaba este año, y Cadmus y Ernest están muy molestos. Cadmus tiene miedo que va a comenzar con el viejo argumento de nuevo.

—Me temo que no entiendo de qué argumento habla, Muriel —dijo Arthur, vacilante.

Muriel se abanicó y se puso más roja, mientras que Molly se vio perturbada e insegura.

—Bueno, al morir mi esposo, mi hijo Ernest siendo el mayor asumió el control de la planta y cooperativa mágicas. Bilius acababa de salir del colegio y estaba aprendiendo el trabajo. Lawrence siempre había sido bueno con las matemáticas desde niño, y cuando nos dimos cuenta que era un squib comenzó a tomar cursos muggles, aun cuando le dijimos que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Íbamos a encontrarle un trabajo en la cooperativa, descargando cosas y entregándolas. ¡Hubieras pensado que le ofrecíamos limpiar caca de dragón!

Muriel se abanicó más furiosamente y continuó—. Cuando Ernest se hizo cargo, Lawrence vino con un certificado o premio o algo así de su escuela muggle diciendo que el podía trabajar en el departamento de cuentas de la cooperativa.

Muriel vaciló, odiaba recordar lo orgulloso y ansioso que se había visto Lawrence ese día. ¿Por qué el muchacho no podía aceptar como eran las cosas? Fue una suerte que ella estuviese allí ese día para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Ella había visto la mirada en la cara de Ernest, estaba a punto de ceder ante su hermano. Los Squibs en la familia Prewett nunca habían intentado tener un trabajo mágico normal, y ella no iba a permitir que agitara el bote ese día tampoco.

—Como sea, cuando supo que no podría hacerlo, tomó sus cosas y se largó al mundo muggle y nunca más supimos de él —Muriel se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos con horror aparente—. Ahora le envió una carta a Ernest, diciendo que quiere la bóveda que le habría pertenecido a él para dársela a su hijo Martin, para ayudar a pagar la colegiatura para él y su hermana, y ayudarlos a comenzar en el mundo mágico.

—Bueno, eso no es tan malo. Él podría haber pedido la parte que le correspondía a él, así que . . .—Molly fue interrumpida por el bufido de rabia de Muriel.

—Teníamos planeado dársela al hijo menor de Ernest. Él se graduó hace dos años atrás y va a contraer matrimonio con una bruja linda. La bóveda podría darles un buen inicio, y ahora los mocosos de Lawrence quieren quedársela —gruñó Muriel—. Lawrence esta consiguiendo complicar las cosas. Él fue y se casó con una muggle y ni siquiera pudo conseguir seguir _así_, ahora esta divorciado y con dos hijos que mantener.

Muriel echaba chispas ante la idea de darle una bóveda a los hijos de un squib y una muggle. Ella no tenía nada en contra de los muggles, siempre y cuando se quedaran en el mundo _muggle_. Y que los squibs fueran protegidos y que se quedaran_ en su lugar._ La idea de su rebelde hijo squib reclamando una bóveda era disparatada.

—Bueno, era **su** bóveda, a menos que el jefe de la familia Prewett, o sea Ernest, planee repudiar a Lawrence y se apodere de la bóveda —dijo Molly en lo que esperaba fuera una voz práctica.

Para espanto de Molly y Arthur, Muriel pareció pensar en ello, considerando la posibilidad.

—Bien, no sé lo que vayamos a hacer, pero debo dejarte saber que este 'Martin Prewett' está asistiendo a Hogwarts, y entró a Ravenclaw, así que sacaron el dinero para el primer año de alguna parte. Tus gemelos empezaron este año, quizás ellos se enteren de como son las cosas al final —requirió Muriel.

—Ah, sí. Yo estaba planeando escribirles hoy en la noche para felicitarlos por entrar a Hufflepuff —dijo Arthur jovialmente ante la cara asombrada de Muriel—. Esa es una Casa excelente. Muy** leal.** Algo que _muchos_ podrían aprender —Arthur continuó sonriendo, aunque Molly se ruborizaba y se mordía el labio. Muriel pareció ajena al insulto implícito.

Molly sabía que a Arthur nunca le había gustado la tía Muriel, con sus chismes y sus modos autoritarios. A pesar de ello, Molly le tenía mucho cariño y pasaba por alto sus fallos. Su tía siempre había estado disponible para ayudarla con los niños, y a veces hasta le había ayudado a comprar algunas cosas, dándole prestamos, y siempre la había apoyado.

Siendo madre de siete niños, Molly había necesitado ayuda desesperadamente, ayuda mental, física y sí, también económica. Arthur simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Ella se las podría haber arreglado de alguna forma sin Muriel, pero todo hubiera sido mucho peor, y Molly odiaba pensar en lo malo que podría llegar a ser sin su ayuda. La situación con Lawrence era una que tenía dificultad aceptando, pero quizás Muriel podría llegar a ser convencida de otra forma.

Por suerte, la tía Muriel ya estaba lista para irse, ahora que había descargado todo lo que venia a decir.

Muriel se puso de pie y se sacudió las túnicas—. Tengo que regresar con Ernest y Cadmus, se supone que nos reunamos esta noche para discutir este asunto —el flú flameó y Muriel se marchó.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Severus observó a los gemelos Weasley con satisfacción mientras lanzaban encantamientos sobre unos muñecos que él había conjurado. Era un encantamiento que había inventado en su tercer año durante su guerra de bromas contra los Merodeadores, cuando estas no eran oscuras ni humillantes como se volvieron más tarde. Ellos le lanzaban insultos horribles, pero las bromas eran de menor intensidad.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba dejar que esos recuerdos quedaran en el pasado. James Potter y Peter Pettigrew estaban muertos, Sirius Black como si lo estuviera, y Lupin... bueno ya sufría una de las maldiciones más horribles que podía imaginar.

Le había entregado pergaminos y plumas a los gemelos y les había dicho que le escribieran a Dudley y Harry mientras él les explicaba el hechizo y sus efectos. Ellos lo habían hecho alegremente y se habían reído tontamente al contarle los efectos.

Les llevó una hora el aprenderlo bien, y que Severus se sintiera satisfecho. Luego les había ayudado un poco a planear.

—Charlie es prefecto este año, y esta noche esta asignado a patrullar de las 9 p.m. hasta las 1 a.m. Siempre pasa la última hora yendo a buscar comida con los elfos domésticos. Les mostraré el corredor y puesto que queda cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff podrán escaparse limpiamente. Hagan que algunos de sus compañeros los ayuden a emboscarlo. Ustedes dos deben lanzar el hechizo, de esa manera él no podrá romperlo fácilmente al tener sus dos rúbricas mágicas, y durará por lo menos veinticuatro horas. El encantamiento tiene un retraso para manifestarse de dos horas, así que la víctima no sabrá quien lo hizo —Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante su jubilo.

—Gracias, profesor, usted es el mejor —dijeron juntos.

Él les mostró el corredor que conducía a la cocina y ellos se fueron con rapidez a la Tejonera para terminar de planear. Severus regresó a sus habitaciones a leer un libro.

Severus reflexionó que era agradable que todavía no tuviera que empezar a graduar trabajos, ya que no había hecho una 'prueba sorpresa de primer día' que hiciera llorar a los 'Puffs y a los 'Claws histéricos. Siempre había dejado la revisión de las asignaciones del verano para el fin de semana, para poder disfrutar su primera noche de regreso. Se removió incómodo, sus habitaciones estaban demasiado silenciosas en realidad. Debería estar escuchando las risas de Harry y Dudley, y a Tom mascullándole a Yvane por lo bajo.

Severus se consoló diciéndose que pronto vería a Harry, tenía que hacer la poción para la vista, y pronto seria fin de semana.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George sonreían maniáticamente. Les habían contado a los de la Sala Común que estaban interesados en hacerle una broma a Charlie por sus insultos y acerca del encantamiento que habían 'descubierto'. Cedric aprobó la broma por no ser muy dañina y el objetivo calificado de apropiado. Dejó claro que no ellos deberían contarle de todos sus proyectos de bromas para pasar por su aprobación, y que estas órdenes venían de la profesora Sprout así que debían hacerle caso. Ellos habían decidido intentarlo de ese modo para ver como funcionaria., y después de todo de esa forma contarían con esbirros.

Ellos habían encontrado a alguien de cuarto año y un par de tercero para ayudar a esconderlos para la emboscada, y a escaparse, y la broma había resultado mejor de lo imaginado. Charlie ni siquiera se había percatado que le habían lanzado un hechizo.

La mañana siguiente, la Casa Hufflepuff completa asistió al desayuno muy temprano, casi sin aliento con la anticipación. Snape también se había presentado un poco más temprano para no perderse la acción.

Minerva llegó viéndose fastidiada y murmurando acerca de magos desconsiderados. Miró con fiereza a Severus—. Alguien encontró el hechizo que usaste en Potter y Black hace años atrás y lo usó en Charlie Weasley.

Severus bufó con malicia—. Tendrás que ser un poco más especifica, Minerva.

Ella resopló con agravio, pero Charlie entró en ese momento y ella indicó con un gesto de la mano como explicación.

Severus miró al furibundo Gryffindor. Los gemelos Weasley lo habían hecho bien. Las figuras de un león, una serpiente, un cuervo y un tejón se veían claramente formadas mientras se perseguían alrededor y arriba del mago. Los animales se agazapaban y trepaban arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. Los dos animales más pequeños perseguían al león, mordiendo sus talones y haciéndole rugir de manera muy plañidera. El cuervo era un asunto de arte, volando velozmente alrededor de Charlie, y lanzándose en picada para picotear la cabeza del león. Charlie les daba manotazos, pero sus manos los atravesaban como si fueran fantasmas.

El Gran Comedor estalló. Los Slytherins estaban riendo casi hasta el paroxismo y vitoreaban cada vez que la serpiente mordía al león. Los Ravenclaws estaban pasmados y daban risitas por el comportamiento del cuervo. Los Hufflepuff estaban riéndose y animando al tejón mientras los animales desafiaban la gravedad en su persecución.

La profesora McGonagall lanzó unas chispas al aire y llamó a hacer silencio—. Me doy cuenta que todos están muy impresionados con el hechizo, pero sean tan amables de terminar de comer para que no lleguen tarde a sus clases.

En ese momento llegó el Director y miró con reproche a un impenitente Maestro de Pociones. Dumbledore recordaba el hechizo y quien lo había inventado. Suspiró y miró a Charlie. En realidad era algo muy ingenioso, y Severus lo había inventado en su tercer año. Albus por milésima vez deseó haberle puesto más atención a Severus cuando fue un estudiante.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

La primera clase de Charlie Weasley fue Encantamientos y el profesor Flitwick fascinado arrastró a un avergonzado Charlie al frente de la clase para mostrarles lo intrincado de esa clase de encantamiento y como manejarlo. La clase intentó contener sus risitas mientras el león se agazapaba en la cima de la cabeza de Charlie en tanto que la serpiente y el tejón se paraban en sus orejas gruñendo y lanzando mordiscos al felino. El cuervo circunvolaba la cabeza de Charlie y se lanzaba ocasionalmente en picada contra el león. Charlie esperaba que nadie encontrara una cámara.

Después fue la clase de Transfiguración y una furibunda Minerva colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de él, porque al león le había dado por rugir sonoramente a sus perseguidores. El hecho de que esa clase fuera con los Hufflepuff no ayudó porque para su horror, tres de ellos estaban premunidos de las temidas cámaras fotográficas.

El almuerzo fue una pesadilla que empeoró con la llegada de una carta extremadamente furiosa de sus padres. Percy aun no le dirigía la palabra, así que no podía pedirle ayuda para deshacer el hechizo. Flitwick le había insistido de que solamente duraría veinticuatro horas, pero él quería que terminara ahora. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y miró furioso a sus hermanos, él estaba seguro que estaban detrás de eso de alguna forma. Ellos lo saludaron alegremente con la mano y le gritaron a Percy que le enviarían copias de las fotos. Percy también los saludó con la mano y les dio las gracias.

Charlie agarró unos emparedados y huyó, aun los de su misma Casa se reían por lo bajo. Los animales se habían colocado en sus brazos para olfatear la comida, y él de nuevo los manoteó sin ningún efecto.

Pociones era la próxima clase, y él casi se la saltó, pero no se atrevió. Los animales parecían haberse cansado y la serpiente se había enrollado arriba de su cabeza y el cuervo se había posado sobre sus anillos. El tejón bostezó y se quedo dormido en un hombro, y el león se había arrastrado hasta un bolsillo dejando su cabeza afuera y roncaba ruidosamente. La clase se reía con cada ronquido más fuerte que los otros.

El profesor Snape alzó una ceja y le quitó puntos a Charlie por su "incapacidad para controlar sus mascotas".

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

autora: Espero que la broma haya sido digna de los gemelos, y de Severus =)

N.d.T: Muchas gracias a Paladium por su correción, tenia razón. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, o corrección, son bienvenidos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	39. Una ida a los Sanadores

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39:_ "Una ida a los Sanadores"_**

Tom exhaló con alivio, por fin todos se habían quedado dormidos y él podría escribirle una carta a Severus. La 'historia' explicando su origen había pasado sin problemas. Dora había sido comprensiva con su estatus como huérfano y no había indagado más detalles. Tom le escribió que Dora había hecho las preguntas que ellos habían esperado, y que seguramente repetiría inmediatamente la historia a su madre.

Snape había preparado una poción adoptiva, con la sangre del pocionista y la de Tom para ligarlos mágicamente. Era un poción antigua que ahora estaba en desuso, y que mostraría solamente que el receptor era miembro de la familia de quien lo adoptaba en caso de que efectuaran un rastreo mágico en la persona. Ahora existían muchas mejores pociones de adopción, pero esa mostraría lo que deseaban ellos: que Tom era miembro de la familia Prince. Puesto que los Snape no eran mágicos, la poción por defecto indicaría la linea sanguínea mágica de la sangre de Severus.

Dumbledore muy pronto escucharía la historia de Tom. Severus debería estar preparado para dar explicaciones y, Merlín mediante, el Director quedaría convencido que Tom era una ventaja. Tom terminaba la carta con la novedad de que Harry había empezado a quejarse de que los lentes ya no le servían así que irían a ver al Sanador en la mañana.

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días, pero todos extrañaban la presencia de Severus, incluyendo a Tom. Tom no podía recordar haber echado de menos antes a alguien. Él había tratado de olvidar el orfanato y los que vivían allí cada año cuando se iba al colegio, y ni soñar de _extrañarlos_. Nunca fue cercano a ninguno de los profesores, y cualquier estudiante con que había hecho 'amistad' eran sus amigos por el beneficio de que obtendría de ellos, y nunca los 'echaba de menos'.

Lo único que había echado de menos de su vida anterior era... Hogwarts. La primera vez que lo había visto en su primer año, a punto de entrar en unos botes diminutos para cruzar el lago, había quedado hechizado. Nunca había visto nada que fuera ni la mitad de hermoso, y siempre sentía la misma felicidad y asombro cada año al regresar. Nunca entendió en realidad el concepto de la palabra 'hogar' hasta que asistió a Hogwarts, y secretamente consideraba al castillo su hogar... hasta el día que había despertado del Diario. Y ahora él tenía a Dragonsrest, y a Severus Snape.

Cuando habían hecho la pócima de adopción, Tom simplemente había pensado que era un truco para engañar mejor a Albus Dumbledore. Severus pronto le dejó algo claro:

«—Quiero que te sientas un miembro de esta familia, Tom. Tu y yo no tenemos lazos sanguíneos, pero tenemos lazos de interés común. Ambos nos preocupamos por Harry y queremos verlo a salvo del Señor Oscuro. Pero, además, he llegado a respetarte y quiero proveerte de un hogar. Con esta poción adoptiva yo me convierto en tu guardián legal y en tu pariente en el mundo mágico. Tienes los mismos derechos como cualquier hijo de mi casa aquí en Dragonsrest, tal como Harry. Quiero que recuerdes esto: este siempre será tu hogar —Snape lo había mirado con seriedad.»

Tom alejó el recuerdo. En esa ocasión había reinado férreamente sobre sus emociones, y había ignorado la banda que se apretaba en su pecho que le hacia difícil el respirar. Desafortunadamente, esa sensación retornaba cada vez que recordaba lo que Severus había dicho.

—_Y yo sigo repitiéndote que lo dijo en serio, Tom. Él y Harry se preocupan mucho por ti, y quieren que sientas que eres parte de su familia. Es una familia inusual, seguro, pero los vínculos son igual de verdaderos_ —dijo Yvane.

—¿Y crees que eso durará? De seguro algo va a pasar que destruirá todo —la mano de Tom se apretó en la pluma casi hasta quebrarla mientras murmuraba al dragón—. Yo dependo de tu control la mayoría del tiempo, y tu conduces muchas de mis respuestas a los niños durante las clases. Ya me habrían expulsado de mi labor de profesor de no ser por ti, y ellos nunca confiarían en mi si no supieran que eres tu quien controla mi magia —el pecho de Tom se apretó más con su desasosiego.

—_Sí, ellos se dieron cuenta de tu necesidad de volver a aprender muchas cosas cuando tu instinto es defenderte. Pero ha pasado apenas un mes, y ya has mejorado mucho. Tu mismo te controlaste en Callejón Diagon con Bill Weasley. Y has sido cortés con Petunia Dursley, quien representa mucho de lo que siempre te ha disgustado. Te aseguro que Lucius y Severus no te dejarían estar a cargo la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hijos si no confiaran en __**ti,**__ y no solamente por mi _—razonó Yvane.

Tom terminó la carta firmándola con los dientes apretados y los ojos ardientes y la envió con una lechuza que esperaba pacientemente. Tom después fue a su cama, y se enrolló sobre su costado apretando una almohada. No podía recordar haber llorado desde que era muy pequeño, tendría unos cuatro años, y varios niños le habían dado una paliza después de un juego de canicas.

Se había tratado de un episodio de magia accidental, tal vez fuera el primero. Él había lanzado su canica y todas las otras habían saltado fuera del círculo, para rabia de los otros niños. Ellos habían gritado que él había hecho trampa, aunque como un niño de cuatro año podría haberlo hecho ellos no lo sabían. Él había llorado esa noche, pero nunca más después de eso.

Ahora Tom enterró su rostro en la almohada y lloró, sofocando el ruido lo mejor posible. Una vez había escuchado que si nunca amabas nada ni nadie nunca debías temer perder nada. En esa ocasión pensó que era genial y sabio. Ahora Tom sabía que era simplemente cobardía. Él se había acostumbrado a la gente de la casa, y los apreciaba. Incluso hasta Petunia parecía pasable. Si ahora los perdía . . . temblaba de miedo con la sola idea.

Tom odiaba sentir miedo. Que Severus dijera que este era ahora su hogar, que tanto Harry como él eran sus pupilos... ahora él tenía algo que perder que valoraba con desesperación y era algo aterrador. Terminó por quedarse dormido mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Charlie Weasley despertó con el alivio de ver que los animales encantados habían desaparecido. Sus irritados compañeros de habitación le habían dicho que colocara un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de su cama, porque los animales habían seguido jugando mucho después que los muchachos se fueran a dormir.

Había releído la carta de sus padres muchas veces anoche. Ellos habían recibido una carta de Percy y de los gemelos después de la pelea, y no estaban felices de escuchar que él estaba "insultando la Casa de Hufflepuff". Toda su vida había escuchado que cualquier Casa que no fuera Gryffindor era menospreciada por la familia Weasley y la familia Prewett, así que pensaba que era hipócrita de su parte el ahora llamarle la atención por lo mismo.

Se encaminó a la ducha y se alistó para ir a clases. Obviamente no habría re-selección para sus hermanos, ellos eran Hufflepuff y continuarían allí. Charlie suspiró, había temido que sus padres se enojaran con él por dejar que los gemelos fueran arrastrados a la Casa 'equivocada' debajo de su misma nariz. Y sus padres en cambio ahora estaban apoyando a los Hufflepuff.

Charlie fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar y escuchó las risitas y cuchicheos con resignación. Fue hacia Fred y George con determinación, contento de que por lo menos de momento estuvieran solos.

—Oye, Charlie, ¿así que ya se fueron tus mascotas? —le preguntó George con vivacidad.

Charlie consiguió malograr una sonrisa—. Recibí un casi-vociferador de nuestros padres ayer. Supongo que ellos están de acuerdo con el sorteo —Los gemelos le sonrieron felices, haciendo que le diera rabia de nuevo.

—Y sucede que pienso que es un poco hipócrita de su parte, y del resto de ustedes —Las sonrisas de los gemelos desaparecieron con su confusión ante sus palabras—. Todos escuchamos decir en nuestra familia cosas horribles de los Slytherins y de los Ravenclaws, pero siempre desdeñaron sobre todo a los Hufflepuff cada vez que eran mencionados. ¿Recuerdan que cuando el chico del tío Bilius quedó en Ravenclaw él dijo: "Por lo menos no quedó en Hufflepuff"? Ninguno de los Weasley ni de los Prewett nunca mencionan a los Hufflepuff en sus trabajos sin reírse por lo bajo; y si les caen bien, como Amos Diggory, ellos siempre dicen que "él es buen mago a pesar de ser un Hufflepuff" —Charlie miró ahora como los gemelos se removían y estaban ruborizados de vergüenza—. No sé por qué están en esta Casa, pero apuesto que no es porque la _respeten_. Sin embargo, ahora deben sentir de esa manera.

Fred y George tenían la cabeza baja para cuando Charlie se fue. Sólo esperaban que los pocos chicos que había en su mesa esa mañana no lo hubieran escuchado. Miraron a su alrededor con alivio.

—Él tiene razón —susurró Fred.

—Lo sé —contestó George—. Voto porque no le hagamos más bromas.

Fred asintió vigorosamente. No había pensado en como Charlie vería las cosas.

Charlie comió su desayuno mientras escribía una carta que decía esencialmente lo que le había dicho a sus hermanos. No le habría molestado recibir una carta diciendo que dejara en paz a los gemelos, pero su misiva se escuchaba como que Molly y Arthur Weasley y sus respectivas familias nunca habían dicho nada malo de los Hufflepuff, y eso era lo que resentía. Su padre rara vez decía una mala palabra de alguien, pero su silencio ante el prejuicio de los otros hablaba volúmenes a su modo de ver.

Fue a la lechucería y envió su carta, justo antes de llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Andromeda había escuchado el relato de Dora acerca de Tom Riddle. Dora se había sentido conmovida por la historia de crecer en un orfanato, y después ser acogido por un familiar. Andromeda había escuchado de Séneca Prince, él y toda su familia vivían casi recluidos. No era una sorpresa que nadie hubiese oído que tenían un muchacho en casa, recibiendo allí su enseñanza.

Gran parte de la familia Prince había sido asesinada por Quien-No-Debia-Ser-Nombrado. Ella recordaba haber leído unos artículos al respecto en El Profeta Diario de que Tu-Sabes-Quien andaba buscando unos textos antiguos que se suponía conservaban los Prince. Si la madre de Tom había escapado al mundo muggle debía haber sido por una muy buena razón.

Y ahora, sentada frente al escritorio se preguntaba si debía escribirle a Albus Dumbledore. Él había apoyado la idea de que Dora y Andromeda ayudaran con las lecciones de los niños y que asistieran a Tom para "ayudarlo a poner su conocimiento al día". Dijo que no le importaría si "Andy le dejaba saber como iban las cosas".

Ella vaciló, se sentía como si fuera una chismosa chivata. No había nada malo que contarle, si hubiera algo sospechoso ella se lo diría de inmediato, pero contarle cosas privadas que el muchacho le había dicho en confianza a Dora. . . bueno, ella no sentía que fuera correcto. Dora le había contado eso esperando de su madre lo de siempre, que fuera algo privado. Y no podía arriesgarse a perder la confianza de su hija por trivialidades.

Hizo a un lado los pergaminos. Albus tendría que escuchar chismes de alguna otra persona.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Harry despertó viendo borroso aun usando los lentes, y sonrió feliz. La poción estaba funcionando, obviamente. Trotó escaleras abajo para sentarse a desayunar. Harry arrugó los ojos para ver a un Tom pálido y de ojos rojos desparramado en la silla, picoteando su omelette.

—Dudley ¿acaso Tom se ve un poco... eh... enfermo —susurró a su primo.

Dudley lo miró considerándolo—. Sí, parece como que le fuera a dar algo.

—Me encuentro justo aquí, saben —retrucó Tom, pero el par sólo le sonrió radiante.

Petunia acababa de llegar y lo miró con preocupación—. Te ves un poco cansado, Tom. Quizás el Sanador pueda revisarte también ya que vas a ir allí con Harry —Petunia vaciló en actuar muy 'maternal' con Tom. Aun la miraba la mayor parte del tiempo con sospecha. Pero él sólo asintió ante su sugestión, para su alivio.

Harry sacó la carta de Mafalda Prewett y le dijo a Dudley sus novedades—. Mafalda dice que ella esta emparentada con los Weasley. Su padre es primo de Molly Weasley. Ella dice que su padre es un Squib, y que se retiró al mundo muggle porque su familia no lo dejaba trabajar en los negocios familiares como contador. No logro entenderlo, ¿no tiene necesidad de usar magia para hacer matemáticas, no es así? —Los chicos miraron interrogantes a Tom.

Tom frunció el ceño pensando—. No sé mucho acerca de como los magos contables hacen su trabajo. Lo que sí se es que _puedes_ comprar libros de contabilidad que hagan las cuentas después de que ingresas los números, y que se ponen al día en ciertas cosas. Pero un squib también podría usarlos, porque la magia se encuentra en el libro y no depende del mago. Nuestro contador puede contestarte esa pregunta con facilidad, él nos verá el próximo mes —Tom sonrió al ver la mueca de Harry.

Lucius y Draco llegaron vía flú después del desayuno. Lucius iba a darles una clase mientras Tom y Harry iban con el Sanador. Lucius iba a introducirlos a las runas, y Harry podría ponerse al día cuando regresara.

Tom se puso de pie y Lucius lo miró atentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tom? —preguntó el mago mayor con preocupación.

—Sólo no pase buena noche, ya estaré mejor —Tom vio la mirada intensa de Malfoy padre y suspiró—. Dejaré que el Sanador me revise mientras esté allí.

Lucius los observó irse por el flú a El Caldero Chorreante y llevó a Dudley y Draco a la sala de clases inclinando la cabeza cortesmente hacia Petunia. Petunia le contestó como una pequeña sonrisa. El señor Malfoy siempre era tan formal, ella sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su risa mientras estaba en el hospital. Malfoy siempre parecía estar esperando que ella hiciera algo loco. Petunia se sentó en la sala con algunos libros y un bordado.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Tom y Harry llegaron a Callejón Diagon y fueron caminando hasta la oficina de los Sanadores. Tom estaba silencioso, pensando en lo que Yvane le había dicho. Harry estaba sonriendo, soñando con deshacerse de los anteojos. Llegaron a la oficina y la medi-bruja los saludó sonriendo. Hubo algunos cuchicheos entre los que estaban esperando, ya que los hicieron pasar enseguida.

El Sanador llegó cuando la medi-bruja esta revisando los ojos de Harry. Ellos alabaron la poción de Snape diciendo que estaba funcionando mucho más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban. Ajustaron sus lentes y chequearon su peso, diciendo que estaba 'mucho más saludable'.

Tom sonrió, era bueno que Harry estuviera recuperándose. No le hubiera gustado tener que decirle a Severus que Harry no iba bien.

—Tom también necesita una revisión, señor —interpeló Harry, y Tom lo miró con fiereza, el muy hablador.

El Sanador le dio un vistazo, notando la apariencia cansada. Ondeó su varita sobre el muchacho un par de veces y canturreó unos cuantos hechizos de diagnóstico frunciendo el ceño.

—Usted parece encontrase bajo una buena cantidad de estrés, y se ve exhausto. Puede que ahora no este enfermo, pero pronto lo estará si no descansa y reduce su estrés —el Sanador lo miró con severidad.

—Hay gente que depende de mi... —comenzó a explicar Tom.

—Y no le será útil a nadie si usted colapsa. ¿Quienes son sus padres? Necesito hablar con ellos —el Sanador dijo con suavidad, pero con énfasis.

El temperamento de Tom llameó. ¿Quién se creía que era este Sanador? Tom necesitaba enseñar a los niños y vigilarlos, y además investigar los Horrocruxes, ver lo de la cicatriz de Harry, y lo de la daga, todo era crítico. Además necesitaba ponerse al día en sus estudios para pasar los EXTASIS. Las memorias de Yvane necesitaban explorarse, quería ver todos los lugares que el dragón había visto, y ahora las de ese dragón de Gringotts . . . Tom fue interrumpido en su lista mental por el mismo Yvane.

—¿_Te has percatado de la vasta extensión de las cosas que te exiges? Eres sola una persona, y aun siendo tan brillante como eres, necesitas más ayuda, o vas a necesitar bajar el ritmo de alguno de esos proyectos_ —Yvane calmó la ira de Tom—. _El Sanador sólo ve lo que te estas haciendo, pero no el __**por qué**_**.**

Tom se calmó con esfuerzo, y le contestó al Sanador que esperaba una respuesta—. Mis padres murieron. Mi tutor legal es Severus Snape, al igual que Harry.

El Sanador asintió—. Le haré saber al profesor Snape mis análisis. Sugiero que duerma más y que se someta a menos actividades. ¿Tom...? —el Sanador lo miró interrogante.

—Tom Riddle. Gracias por su ayuda —Tom descubrió que su estallido de rabia lo había agotado. Quizás el Sanador tenía razón.

Ellos se fueron mientras Harry lo miraba con preocupación. El niño insistió que pararan a tomar té y bizcochos en uno de los negocios.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tom? —le preguntó con solemnidad.

—Si, es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta, con la ayuda de Yvane, que tengo muchos proyectos andando. De continuar así, no voy a terminar nada o voy a hacerlo mal —contestó con cansancio—. Severus y el resto de ustedes me dio la bienvenida a Dragonsrest y me convirtió en miembro de su familia . . . no he querido decepcionarlos —la voz de Tom se fue perdiendo en un murmullo.

—Sé como te sientes. Yo sigo esperando que Severus se arrepienta de que sea su pupilo, y que me llame anormal y una carga, como lo hacia siempre el tío Vernon —Harry retorció la servilleta en su regazo—. Yo no sé nada del mundo de los magos, y sigo esperando cometer un error estúpido . . . odio hacer algún desastre . . . y temo que él se avergüence de mi. Eso seria horrible.

Tom escuchó a Harry con asombro. Él había pensado que Harry estaba libre de toda preocupación. Pero tenía las mismas dudas que Tom.

—Harry, Severus se preocupa mucho por ti. Sospecho que te ve como un hijo, y nunca se avergonzaría de ti. Y nadie espera que lo sepas todo del mundo mágico —Tom aseguró al niño—. Te prometo que para cuando entres a Hogwarts, vas a saber todo lo que necesites.

Harry le sonrió—. Bueno, yo creo que Severus también se preocupa por ti. Quizás no como un hijo, pero sí como un hermano menor.

Tom le revolvió el pelo a Harry y después se fueron a casa.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus recibió una lechuza cuando estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor. Ya había recibido una lechuza de Tom en el desayuno. Estaba aliviado que las cosas estuvieran resultando como lo planeado. Esta lechuza no era familiar y abrió el sobre arrugando el ceño.

Las noticias del Sanador eran mezcladas. Los ojos de Harry estaban mejor para su alivio. Pero las novedades acerca del estrés y el agotamiento de Tom fueron una sorpresa. Aunque al comenzar a pensar la cantidad de responsabilidades que Tom tenía no debería serlo.

Severus suspiró enojado consigo mismo. Él sabía que tendía a olvidar que Tom en realidad tenía solamente dieciséis años. Y Lucius y él le habían permitido abarcar demasiadas cosas.

Albus y los otros profesores miraban a Severus con curiosidad, ahora estaba recibiendo mucho más correo que antes. Severus se guardó la carta y se levantó para marcharse.

—¿Malas noticias, Severus? —preguntó el Director con preocupación.

Severus se detuvo y consideró su respuesta. De seguro Albus estaba preocupado de que algo anduviera mal con su futuro-niño-dorado, Harry.

—El preceptor se ha enfermado, y el Sanador dice que será mejor que descanse un poco —contestó Severus, esa seria una respuesta lo bastante segura—. Haré arreglos para que la señorita Tonks se ocupe de sus clases por un tiempo.

Albus se alegró y asintió—. Excelente plan, mi muchacho —y con ello, la atención del Director se devolvió a la mesa de Hufflepuff con curiosidad. Parecía estarse desarrollando allí una acalorada discusión entre los de primero, segundo, y unos cuantos de tercer año.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George escaparon a los dormitorios de primer año rápido después de la cena. Se habían visto bombardeados por Hufflepuff que querían hacerle una broma pesada a alguien en revancha por alguna ofensa en su contra. La broma que le habían hecho a Charlie había incitado a los 'Puffs en una forma que nunca hubieran esperado.

Los gemelos habían empezado a insistirles a sus compañeros de Casa que pusieran sus demandas por escrito, y que las chequearan primero con Cedric. Cedric pareció encontrar esto increíblemente divertido. Ahora tenían un montón de bromas que necesitaban realizarse, y era difícil el creer que las bromas comenzaban a parecer... trabajo.

Finalmente, dividieron las bromas: una pila con las que pensaban que los 'Puffs podían hacer por su cuenta después que los gemelos les dieran algunas sugerencias y les explicaran como hacer el truco. La otra pila era de las que serian fáciles de hacer. Y la última pila era de las bromas que eran casi imposibles o por lo menos muy difíciles.

George se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama—. Comienzo a pensar que deberíamos hacerlas solamente una a la vez, y si se impacientan...

—... pues que las hagan ellos solos. Podemos juntar a los que estén interesados en ayudarnos, y votar por la que queramos hacer a continuación —continuó Fred.

Suspiraron. Mientras lo hicieran a su ritmo serian capaces de hacerles una broma a cada una de las personas en el fino establecimiento conocido como Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

nota del autor: Lo re-escribí muchas veces. Fue un capitulo que demoró para salir.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentaristas, son geniales. Me alegro que a todos les haya gustado la broma XD

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	40. Reorganización

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 40: "Reorganización"**_

Severus habló con Sinistra brevemente. Esa noche ella no tenía que dar clases y estaría feliz de vigilar a los Slytherins por él. Sospechaba que ella tenía la esperanza de ser la Jefa de Casa algún día. Luego fue por flú a la oficina de Dumbledore, sorprendiéndolo.

—Necesito ir por flú a casa por unas horas para asegurarme que todo esté bien. Sinistra verá a los Slytherins —Severus observó atentamente a Dumbledore.

Para ese momento se estaba esperando que Andromeda Tonks le hubiera contado lo de Tom al Director, pero al parecer ella se había mostrado reticente a hacerlo; lo que había sorprendido agradablemente a Severus y a Lucius. Así que Severus había decidido dejarle caer lentamente algunas pistas a Albus para que fuera aceptando a Tom. Si es llegaban a tener esa suerte.

Albus elevó las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿No crees que las cosas puedan ser manejadas por Petunia o por Lucius?

—Estoy preocupado por Tom, yo solamente he sido su tutor desde este año, y él ha estado asumiendo muchas de mis responsabilidades —Severus observó con satisfacción que los ojos del Director se iluminaban con curiosidad.

—¿Así que tu eres su tutor, así como lo eres de Harry, Severus? —preguntó Albus.

—Sí, Tom es un ... suponemos que algo así como un primo en tercer grado. Él estuvo en un orfanato por años antes de que Séneca Prince lo encontrara y lo educara en casa. Después que Séneca falleció, Tom pensó que los herederos de la vieja mansión no le permitirían quedarse, así que decidió contactarme —Severus divulgó casualmente la historia que ellos habían establecido para Tom.

—Ah, no es de extrañar que le confíes que te ayude en tus investigaciones —contestó Albus pensativo. Era bueno que Severus tuviera alguna familia de que depender—. ¿hay algún progreso al respecto?

—Hasta ahora hemos identificado tres maldiciones en el anillo; es posible que para el receso de invierno logremos romperlas —Severus entrecerró los ojos; aun no le gustaba el interés que Albus tenía en ese objeto.

—Excelente, muy buen trabajo, mi muchacho. Si necesitas ayuda con eso yo estaré disponible durante el receso —dijo Albus entusiasmado, esperando poder visitar Dragonsrest.

Severus asintió lentamente. Iba a ir dejando caer un poco de información durante los próximos meses, para que Albus fuera creyendo en la historia antes de conocer a Tom. Después de eso creería en cualquier escaneo que fuera a hacer al muchacho para convencerse que no era Voldemort. La magia de Yvane combinada con la de Tom se aseguraría de ello... Merlín mediante.

Severus usó el flú de Dumbledore para ir a Dragonsrest.

Ellos habían terminado de cenar, y Petunia se había retirado. Tom estaba mirando a los niños jugar unas manos de snap explosivo, sosteniendo en las manos un libro llamado "Magia Centrada en Mujeres", aunque no parecía estar leyéndolo. Aun se veía fatigado y un poco pálido. Todos alzaron la vista al escuchar el flú, y Harry corrió a abrazar a Severus en bienvenida.

Tom palideció más al ver aparecer a Severus y dejó caer la vista. Ya había escuchado a Lucius llamar por el fuego a Dora y Andromeda para pedirles que se hicieran cargo de las clases de los chicos por lo menos hasta la Navidad. Por supuesto, Nymphadora había estado más que dispuesta, ya que eso aumentaría sus ganancias, además de que se había llevado bien con los niños. Y las lecciones que él tendría con Dora habían sido reducidas a dos veces a la semana, con los fines de semana libres. Tom sentía que había fallado. Ni siquiera había conseguido ir a visitar al viejo dragón de Gringotts, Astrid.

Severus se sentó junto a Tom y lo miró con seriedad. Él había hablado con Lucius antes de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore y puesto en marcha algunos planes. Por la mirada del joven en estos momentos se estaba sintiendo un tanto amenazado. Severus les sugirió a Harry y Dudley que se fueran a la cama, y esperó hasta que se fueran.

—Me sentí muy preocupado por el diagnóstico del Sanador, Tom. Y sé que Lucius también esta preocupado —Severus observó como Tom se removía viéndose acorralado y miserable.

—El Sanador estaba exagerando. Sólo necesito dormir un poco mejor, y arreglar mi tiempo de forma más efectiva . . .—Tom buscaba frenéticamente la forma de asegurar a Severus que él podía hacerlo mejor.

Yvane intervino, de forma que Severus también pudiera escucharlo—. _Tom, te has ido desgastando lentamente. Hace muy poco que "resucitaste", y descubriste que te encontrabas cuarenta años en el futuro. Tuviste que aceptar un dragón en tu mente, y ser adoptado en una familia, a la vez que convertirte en profesor, estudiante, e investigador —Yvane habló con énfasis_—._ Tu eres un mago poderoso y muy capaz, pero fue una necedad por nuestra parte el esperar tanto de ti... y yo me disculpo por no reconocer antes esto_.

Severus asintió al final del discurso del dragón—. Y yo también me disculpo por apilar más y más responsabilidades encima tuyo. Quería demostrarte que confiaba en ti, pero fallé en ver la enorme cantidad de cosas que esperaba de ti. Hay ciertas personas que pueden ayudarnos. No es necesario que te ocupes de **todo**.

El pecho de Tom amenazó otra vez con apretarse. Había sentido temor de que Lucius y Severus se sintieran frustrados con él, y que si bien parecieran amables al disminuir sus deberes, secretamente se sintieran decepcionados porque les había fallado. Yvane había insistido que Lucius era sincero en su preocupación, pero Tom estaba teniendo dificultades en creer que ellos no estarían dudando acerca de tener a Tom a cargo de Dragonsrest.

Severus observó el despliegue de emociones pasar por el rostro de Tom. El joven mago usualmente era muy estoico y difícil de leer, pero el día emocional le había dejado un poco vulnerable y Severus estaba leyendo con facilidad la ansiedad de Tom.

—Tom, yo confío en que cuidarás muy bien de Harry, Dudley y Petunia, pero como muchos de los sobre-exigentes contigo mismo, entre ellos me incluyo, es más difícil cuidarnos nosotros mismos. No quieres dejar nada de lado, ni delegar responsabilidades. Yo, por mi parte, siempre siento que si quiero que algo se haga bien, debo hacerlo yo mismo. En este caso, en cambio, podemos confiar en que Nymphadora y Andromeda le den a los niños una instrucción adecuada.

Tom asintió lentamente—. Sí, Dora es una buena profesora y mantendrá las clases entretenidas para que no se cansen de ellas —Tom suspiró, con un poco de tristeza—. Sin embargo, yo estaba esperando enseñarles. Disfruto de su compañía.

Severus sonrió levemente. Era bueno que Tom se estuviera apegando a los tres niños. Tom parecía no haber tenido ningún lazo afectivo con alguien en su vida pasada—. Quizás tu puedas unirte a ellos en el salón de clases, y trabajar en tus investigaciones, o en tus estudios con ellos. Así no te perderías de mucho.

Tom asintió lentamente, podría funcionar.

—Quiero que sigas buscando lo de los Horrocruxes y la daga. Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible con el anillo. Mientras más nos demoremos con este, más será el tiempo que lo mantengamos alejado de Dumbledore. Sé que te sientes ansioso con respecto a tus estudios, y por tomar los EXTASIS, pero mientras más lo pienso más preferiría que hicieras el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Tanto por ti, como para mantener a Harry a salvo —Severus notó como los ojos de Tom encontraban los suyos con sorpresa—. No hay nadie en quien confíe más para ayudarme a mantener a Harry protegido.

Tom finalmente pareció relajarse un poco. Entonces de verdad Severus aun confiaba en él. Tom pudo sentir el alivio de la presión que se levantaba de él. Sus muchas responsabilidades se habían dispersado un poco, y sólo necesitaría supervisarlas un poco. Investigar y algo de estudio serian entonces su única preocupación.

Severus pudo ver que Tom se sentía aliviado. Se contentó de haber conseguido hacer llegar el mensaje a Tom de que era valioso y se confiaba en él, y que aun pertenecía aquí. Eso parecía ser lo que Tom quería... y necesitaba más de ellos. Severus le dio un breve abrazo con un solo brazo y se puso de pie.

—Quedate tranquilo, y enviame lechuzas, como lo has estado haciendo. Les estoy extrañando bastante —Severus hizo una mueca haciéndose burla, provocando que Tom le dirigiera una sonrisa de burla, o que por lo menos lo intentara.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, y Tom fue a su cuarto.

Severus fue a ver a Dudley, quien ya estaba roncando y después fue al cuarto de Harry.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de su cama acariciando el pecho de Hedwig y hablándole.

—¿Entonces, Tom esta bien? —le preguntó con un poco de ansiedad. Había observado como Tom le contaba a Lucius acerca del diagnóstico de los Sanadores. A pesar de que Lucius le había expresado su preocupación y de insistir de que sólo estaban pensando en él, el traspaso de las clases a Andromeda y Dora había aproblemado visiblemente a Tom.

—Sí. Él esta preocupado de que nos esta defraudando, pero le aseguré que nuestra preocupación es por él , y no por los servicios que nos ha estado prestando —Severus sonrió ante la mirada indignada de Harry—. Hazme saber si crees que Tom esta haciendo demasiadas cosas. El Sanador fue muy serio al decir que necesitaba descansar.

Harry asintió con seriedad con una mirada determinada. Severus casi se rió, sabía que tendría un excelente cuidador vigilando a Tom. Abrazó a Harry y lo hizo acostarse, acomodando sus mantas lo que provocó una risita de Harry, a pesar de verse muy complacido.

—Envíame las cartas que quieras, echo bastante de menos tus bribonerías —dijo Severus con afecto.

Harry sonrió feliz, ¡su tutor lo echaba de menos!—. Me aseguraré de hacerlo.

Severus fue hacia el flú, miró a su alrededor la casa a la que ya ansiaba regresar. Spinner's End nunca se había metido en su corazón de la forma que este lugar y su gente lo habían hecho.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Minerva McGonagall terminó su primera carta para Harry Potter y la cerró de forma renuente. Cuando había dicho que le enviaría cartas con historias acerca de Lily y James no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaría. Había recordado muchas anécdotas de Lily de sus primeros años en el colegio, muchos incluyendo a Severus y como Lily se había aferrado obstinadamente a su amistad a pesar de la desaprobación de los otros Gryffindor.

Encontrar anécdotas acerca de James Potter le había sido más difícil. Cada vez que pensaba en una historia divertida se daba cuenta que inevitablemente incluía a Sirius Black o incluía la humillación de Severus o de cualquier otra victima, o ambas cosas. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cuantos recuerdos escolares de James y su pandilla se trataba de bromas pesadas o de otras confrontaciones, normalmente con Severus.

Finalmente , había recurrido a preguntarle a Severus que hacer. Y esa escena había sido un estudio en humillación. Severus había sonreído torcidamente de que ella se viera obligada a admitir que los Merodeadores le habían victimizado sin descanso y que rara vez había sido con menos que cuatro a uno en su contra. Minerva siempre se había dado cuenta de ello, pero odiaba admitírselo a sí misma.

Severus le había dicho que Harry sabía que Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres, así que mencionarlo cuando fuera necesario estaba bien. Sugirió usar el método que él usaban de contarle las bromas menos traumáticas, incluyendo simplemente como él se había vengado de ellos.

Severus ya tenía al señor Higgs enviando anécdotas del Quidditch, así que le sugirió a Minerva que contara acerca de los otros intereses de James. Además estaba lo de los otros parientes de Potter. Minerva había conocido a los padres de James y también a sus abuelos. Ante eso, la profesora se había sentido aliviada, las historias de los antiguos Potter serian menos riesgosas.

Minerva se echó para atrás con resignación, mirando la carta. Ella estaba aliviada que Harry Potter fuera bien atendido ahora. Se había sentido descontenta con dejar al niño con sus parientes, a pesar de la insistencia de Albus de la necesidad de ello. Se había sentido conmocionada de que Severus, entre todos los magos, fuera quien se ocupara de ese cuidado.

Minerva sabía que Severus siempre había amado a Lily, y no estaba sorprendida de su protección del niño; si no fuera porque Severus siempre había odiado a James Potter y los Merodeadores con igual fervor. Pero estaba complacida de que hubiera superado eso, hasta el punto de minimizar eventos que habían hecho de sus años de colegio un estudio en tormento a causa del acoso.

Pudo sentir que sus hombros se encorvaban un poco con la culpa. Ella había intentado a veces contener a los Merodeadores, pero había sido incapaz de ello ante su determinación de embromar a cualquiera que se les opusiera, y a Severus en especial. Slughorn no había sido ninguna ayuda, Severus no estaba lo bastante relacionado para que él hiciera ese esfuerzo. Y Albus siempre había reído y comentado acerca del buen ánimo escolar de los muchachos, dándole ganas a ella de sacudirlo.

Finalmente, Minerva se sacudió los recuerdos del pasado y fue en búsqueda de una lechuza.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Arthur re-leyó la carta de Charlie una vez más durante la noche. La primera vez, Molly la había leído con él y había balbucido con rabia un rato antes de ir a llorar un poco mientras trabajaba en el jardín.

Las acusaciones de Charlie de la hipocresía eran atinadas, especialmente después de la visita de Muriel. Los Weasleys y los Prewetts siempre habían hecho propaganda de que los Gryffindor eran los mejores, y desdeñado un poco a los otros. Y ahora se veian las consecuencias, y con venganza.

Arthur tomó una pluma y pensó con detenimiento. La carta tendría que admitir su culpabilidad en el tema sin decir a Charlie que había estado en lo correcto al armar el escándalo con Fred y George. Arthur comenzó a escribir con un suspiro. A Charlie no le había sido fácil últimamente.

~.~

_Nuestro Querido Charlie:_

_Recibimos tu carta, y comprendemos tu enojo. No debimos haberte enviado esa carta, como dices tu, escribiéndote como si nunca hubiéramos denigrado las otras tres Casas. Estábamos pensando sólo en asegurarnos que los gemelos, y tu, supieras que apoyábamos el sorteo en Hufflepuff, y no pensamos en tus sentimientos._

_No estamos complacidos con tus acciones al insultar a Fred y George y los de su Casa, ni tu reacción a Percy por defenderlos. Sin embargo, deberíamos habernos dado cuenta que mucho de esto es el resultado de años escuchando que nosotros los Gryffindors somos mejores y escucharnos insultando a los otros._

_Puedes estar seguro que nunca más escucharás expresar tales_ _sentimientos ni de mi parte, ni de tu madre. Ni ningún insulto a otra __Casa pasará sin ser confrontado en el futuro._

_Todas las Casas tienen sus fortalezas y debilidades. Los Ravenclaws son listos y muchos de los avances de nuestra sociedad no hubieran ocurrido sin ellos, pero también es verdad que ellos pueden ser un poco estrechos en su forma de pensar en algo que no_ _sean los hechos. Los Hufflepuffs son trabajadores y muy poco podría ser logrado en nuestro mundo sin ellos para realizarlo, y su lealtad a sus amigos es legendaria, pero a veces pueden quedarse pegados a un proyecto, o a una amistad, que deberían haber abandonado hacia mucho tiempo_.

_Los Slytherins son los mejores estrategas, ya sea para planear construir un galpón de herramientas como en una campaña militar. Y a pesar de lo que haya dicho cualquiera de nuestros conocidos, no todos ellos son magos oscuros. Su caída se debe muchas veces a por tratar de planearlo todo, y si eso implica a formas de seguir existiendo aun cuando un Señor Oscuro gane, ellos también lo harán. Ellos son realistas, y nosotros los idealistas no podemos entenderlos, pero aun así debemos respetarlos. Ciertamente, hubiéramos tenido muchas más muertes si Severus Snape no hubiera espiado para nosotros y ayudado a planear más de una incursión. Rufus Scrimgeour no será mi jefe favorito de los Aurores, pero uno no puede negar que cuando planea un ataque ocurren menos muertes._

_Y ahora en cuanto a los Gryffindors, sí, somos valientes... pero se ha dicho muchas veces que hay una línea delgada entre el coraje y la estupidez. Podemos cargar donde los otros vacilan, pero eso no siempre es algo bueno. Tu, y tu hermano Bill han 'ido a la carga' recientemente y después se han arrepentido mucho._

_Te pido que mires a tu alrededor a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con un ojo sin discriminación. Encontrarás que hay personas en todas las Casas a quienes vale la pena conocer. Y no, ni siquiera tu tienes cualidades que pertenecen a sólo una Casa. Encontrarás valor, lealtad, cerebro y astucia en TODAS las Casas._

_Recuerda que te amamos, y que ya eres lo bastante mayor para darte cuenta que tus padres son humanos e imperfectos, y que puedas amarnos a pesar de ello._

_Con amor,_

_Tu padre, Arthur Weasley_

_~._~

Arthur guardó la carta en un sobre y llamó a Errol. La lechuza anciana ululó con afecto y Arthur le dio un poco de comida. Realmente ya era hora que lo retiraran, pero su buen carácter les hacía fácil olvidar lo viejo que era. Errol partió y pronto quedó fuera de la vista. A pesar de su edad, Errol siempre era veloz.

Se preocupó un poco por los últimos acontecimientos. Les había enviado notas a Fred, George y Percy desde su trabajo, usando lechuzas ministeriales, contándoles acerca de Martin Prewett y explicando lo de Lawrence. Arthur estaba seguro que ellos debían saber cuando menos algo de la historia, pero él quería que supieran todo.

Ron y Ginny estaban con sus estudios. Ginny con entusiasmo, y Ron con resignación. La vieja varita de Bill había ignorado a Ron, pero se había encendido con una gran bola de chispas para Ginny, casi mejor que para Bill. Tendrían que ir al Callejón Diagon el fin de semana para encontrar una varita para Ron.

Arthur había obtenido un ascenso inesperado en el trabajo. El Auror y miembro del Wizengamot Hugo Savage lo había llamado el día después del asunto con los muchachos. Arthur le había agradecido profusamente por su rápida intervención con Charlie y Bill, y Hugo había actuado comprensivo con la dificultades con los hijos cuando 'ya creían estar grandes'. Habían conversado casi por una hora, para envidia de los colegas y supervisores de Arthur. Sus jefes no habían podido escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando, pero les había quedado claro que habían subestimado las conexiones de Arthur y se habían apresurado a corregir su falta de visión.

La promoción a una posición de supervisión, que él ni siquiera había considerado, fue repentinamente suya, así como una oficina pequeña y un excelente aumento de sueldo. Las finanzas ahora eran menos estrechas y comprar una varita para Ron no sería difícil.

Arthur reflexionó en lo extraño en como un desastre había pasado a ser un golpe de suerte, con una promoción, simplemente porque Savage había ido a conversar con él.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George sonrieron cuando una Hufflepuff de cuarto año y sus amigas les sonrieron y les dieron la señal de pulgares arriba. Los chicas de cuarto año de Ravenclaw que las habían estado atormentando por años ahora tenían pelo con rayas verde-azul y naranja. Y se quedarían así por dos días.

Éstas claramente sabían quien era el culpable, ya que habían mirado feo a los gemelos. Fred y George habían provisto la poción, el profesor Snape había supervisado la fórmula durante una breve detención en que había escrito cartas a Dudley y Harry. Snape había dado el visto bueno a la fórmula y mencionado un pasillo cerca de la entrada a la Casa de los Ravenclaw que era buena para una 'emboscada'.

La Torre Oeste que pertenecía a los Ravenclaw era difícil de aproximar, y ellos habían ayudado a las chicas a planear la ejecución de la broma, reclutando a unos ayudantes para ellas, y las habían dejado marchar. El plan de ayudar a los Hufflepuff a hacer sus propias bromas con su ayuda estaba funcionando bien, y Cedric decía que era bueno que "ellos mismos se hicieran cargo" en vez de apoyarse en los gemelos. Cedric aun tenía que aprobar todas las bromas y ellos sabían que le reportaba a Sprout, pero eso le daba a la Jefa de Casa una oportunidad de defenderlos de los otros profesores de haber quejas.

Con todo, después de una semana, ellos estaban muy felices con su Casa y sus nuevos amigos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Percy había conseguido un pase a la Sección Restringida en poco tiempo para buscar material de la daga para Tom. Él había recibido una carta de Tom que le había preocupado. Tom contaba de su visita a los Sanadores y el diagnóstico de agotamiento. Sonaba estar conforme con sus actividades restringidas y su descanso obligado. Tom decía que aun le permitían seguir con su investigación, aunque Harry constantemente le recordaba descansar si pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

La carta de Tom estaba llena de historias acerca de Harry y Dudley y de sus aventuras diarias con Draco. Percy se daba cuenta que Tom estaba muy apegado a los niños. Él estaba un poco envidioso de su relación, él rara vez sentía otra cosa más que irritación hacia sus hermanos, a pesar de que este verano había funcionado mejor con los gemelos. Quizás debería continuar estudiando con ellos, no le importaría estar con ellos si se portaban como en el verano.

Percy se volvió a mirar las murallas llenas de libros. Madame Pince le había contado de un libro que le había interesado. Era casi el fin de semana y la primera semana de escuela terminaría. Divisó el libro y subió la escalera, _tenía_ que estar en el sitio más alto. Consiguió alcanzar el libro a pesar de los murmullos de protesta de los otros libros y sus intentos de apretarse contra el libro deseado para evitar que lo sacara.

Regresó a su mesa y abrió el tomo polvoriento. Era un libro grueso, pero con muchas ilustraciones, y después de hojear cientos de páginas . . . la encontró. Era la daga que Tom le había mostrado en Dragonsrest, estaba seguro. La historia que acompañaba la ilustración logró aflojar su mandíbula. ¿Cómo Tom se había hecho de **tal **objeto?

Percy recogió el libro y se las arregló para pasarlo por Pince con la promesa de que el libro iría directo donde el profesor Snape. Corrió por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Snape, golpeando la puerta con excitación.

Severus abrió la puerta de golpe con irritación, y encontró a Percy casi danzando en su sitio.

—¡La encontré, profesor! ¡La encontré! —Percy empujó el libro con las páginas abiertas hacia él, y Severus lo recibió viendo inmediatamente la ilustración de la ahora familiar daga. Rápidamente leyó la pagina y sus ojos reflejaron el asombro de Percy—. Asombroso, ¿no es así, profesor?

Severus sólo asintió y empujó al joven Gryffindor hacia su oficina para que pudieran ver el libro con mayor atención.

Severus tenía que admitir que no era frecuente que se sintiera ansioso por colaborar con un Gryffindor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: Wow. ¡40 capítulos! Muchas gracias a todos mis comentaristas, y disculpen que no haya podido responderles de inmediato. También a quienes lo han puesto como favorito y todos los que leen. Y como siempre, cualquier corrección, duda, o consulta son bienvenidas. Nos leeemos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	41. La Daga Amazona

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 41: "La Daga Amazona"**_

Severus se sentó en su escritorio mirando la ilustración de la daga con Percy Weasley parado junto a él, todavía vibrando con emoción. ¿Cómo es que Tom había llegado a poseer la Daga de la Amazona Boadicea?(*) Bueno, Lord Voldemort tenía el hábito de obtener todo lo que quería, sin importar a quien le pertenecía legítimamente. Pero esta daga... no se había escuchado de ella en un par de siglos, si recordaba correctamente.

Severus estaba doblemente agradecido de asegurarse de que ninguno de los niños la tocara. La daga era conocida por matar a los hombres que intentaban blandirla. Abruptamente se dio cuenta que necesitaba asegurarse el silencio de Percy. Nadie podía saber de esto. Ya era bastante malo que los Goblins supieran que ellos la tenían; no era de extrañar que intentaran tanto transarla por el dragón. Por lo menos no necesitaban preocuparse de que los Goblins se lo contaran a alguien.

Severus pensó con detenimiento. Era posible que Percy guardara silencio si se lo pedía, pero no podía arriesgarse; sería mejor que le hiciera una promesa a Albus Dumbledore, Percy confiaría en el Director y no le contaría a nadie de la daga.

Severus se puso de pie y miró al joven con aprobación—. Haz conducido muy bien la investigación, y sé que Tom estará fascinado de que se haya resuelto el misterio. Necesito contárselo al Director, y debes venir conmigo.

Percy se ensanchó un poco, viéndose orgulloso. Severus normalmente se hubiera sentido irritado por esto, pero al haber observado y escuchado un poco mientras Percy visitaba a Tom y al verlo interactuar con sus hermanos, le había hecho sentir una inesperada simpatía por el muchacho. Severus sospechaba que Percy no conseguía que notaran sus esfuerzos con mucha frecuencia, y Severus podía simpatizar con ello. Él sabía lo desagradable que era que ignoraran tus mayores logros. Percy era ignorado por no ser un hijo favorito, y Severus había pasado por circunstancias similares al no ser un estudiante popular.

Severus abrió el flú, se aseguró de la presencia de Albus, y así pronto se encontraron sentados en una de las sillas de Dumbledore sorbiendo té.

Las cejas del Director se alzaron con asombro al leer la página.

—Bien, tu mencionaste que la daga era un objeto poderoso —dijo Albus finalmente—. Aunque según esto, es un artefacto mucho más peligroso de lo que yo creía.

—El señor Weasley ha estado de acuerdo con ayudar a Tom en su investigación, y encontró la información en la Sección Restringida —Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia Percy, dándole el mérito—. Sin embargo, siento que debemos ser ambos quienes le impartamos la importancia de la ... discreción.

Albus levantó brevemente la mirada hacia Severus y asintió en acuerdo—. Así es. Percy, este es un hallazgo excitante... sin embargo, es imperativo que permanezca en secreto por ahora.

Percy asintió con los ojos agrandados ante la seriedad del tono del Director.

—Sé que es probable que usted tenga acceso a los libros relacionados con la daga, Director —cuestionó Severus lentamente, y observó que Dumbledore asentía. Severus se volteó hacia Percy—. Sé que solamente es viernes, pero ¿será posible que ya tengas hecho el trabajo que debas entregar el lunes? —Percy asintió, intrigado por la pregunta—. Si podemos obtener permiso de tus padres, ¿quizás te gustaría venir conmigo a Dragonsrest por el fin de semana para ayudar a Tom a buscar en los libros del Director información concerniente a la daga? Te prometo que no todo será trabajo, pero Tom te agradecería la ayuda.

Percy estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo, el descubrimiento de la daga era fantástico, él nunca había sentido tanta emoción, no desde la primera vez que había tomado su varita y sentido la corriente de la magia—. Me encantaría, este tipo de investigación es tan... tan excitante.

Albus asintió y sonrió—. Contactaré a tus padres. Regresa a mi oficina por la mañana, justo después del desayuno. Encontraré los libros, y tengo amigos a los que llamaré esta noche por fuego para ver si consigo algo más.

Percy asintió y corrió hacia hacia la puerta, los ojos brillando con emoción.

Albus miró a Severus con seriedad—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Severus asintió—. Percy es un investigador serio, ya lo escuchaste, la idea de un fin de semana inclinado sobre un montón de libros viejos le ha emocionado. Tom no esta en condiciones de hacerlo solo. Él y Percy han comenzado una fuerte amistad y me gustaría alentarla... y prometo no sacarlo de aquí muy seguido durante el año escolar —Severus vio como Albus asentía pensativo—. A Sinistra no le importaría vigilar a la Casa Slytherin por mi. Ella tiene ciertas aspiraciones, sabes.

Albus sonrió, sí, Aurora Sinistra ambicionaba la designación de Jefa de Casa.

—Puedo encontrar cierto número de libros en que se menciona la daga. Y además he estado reuniendo un número de armas antiguas para ti —Albus contestó. Tener a un Weasley como amigo cercano de un miembro de la casa de Harry Potter era bueno. No se trataba del Weasley que él esperaba, pero Percy serviría.

Dumbledore le dio un vistazo al libro que aun tenía en las manos—. La última dueña conocida de la daga de las Amazonas fue la hija de Lucrezia Borgia: Leonora d'Este. Ella terminó viviendo en Francia, y no se sabe mucho con certeza después de eso, cuando menos de acuerdo a este libro. Quizás encontremos otra cosa en algún otro tomo, ahora que sabemos lo que es —Albus miró con detenimiento a Severus—. ¿Cómo es que tu joven pariente terminó con tal objeto, Severus?

—Era de su madre. Ella tenía una caja con artículos que el orfanato le entregó a Tom. Gracias a Merlín, él nunca trajinó en ella hasta después de adquirir cierto conocimiento —contestó Severus de la forma más casual que pudo.

Albus asintió, él también había asumido que la familia Prince habría adquirido de algún modo la daga y que habría pasado por la línea femenina a la madre de Tom, Serena.

Severus sorbió su té mientras transpiraba un poco. Hasta ahora todos ellos habían tenido mucha suerte. Pero estaba conciente de manera incómoda que un pequeño error podría perderlos a todos. Albus era demasiado listo para no darse cuenta de todo si se percataba que la historia de Tom era una mentira. Era un poco como cuando tenía que mentirle a Voldemort de forma regular, solamente que esta vez no tenía la satisfacción de estar engañando al Señor Oscuro, sino sólo el reconocimiento sombrío de que era algo necesario.

A pesar de que ahora Albus aceptaba que Harry estuviera bajo la custodia legal de Severus, él sabía que el Director aun pensaba en Harry como su futuro soldado a ser emplazado en el campo de batalla cuando fuera necesario. Lo peor de todo es que Albus parecía sentir que Harry necesitaba morir para librarse de la Horrocrux que cargaba.

Cada vez que se sentía culpable por todos los engaños, solamente tenía que recordar el peligro que Albus representaba para Harry para que la culpa desapareciera.

Severus le deseó a Dumbledore una buena noche y regresó por el flú a su oficina. Sinistra había estado orgullosamente feliz de vigilar a las serpientes por el fin de semana. Sinistra había perdido a toda su familia a manos de Voldemort durante la primera guerra, algunos como sus colaboradores y otros desafiándolo. Ella había escuchado los planes de Severus de hablar con los estudiantes de Slytherin acerca de la realidad menos que ideal de lo que significaba ser un Mortífago, y había estado de acuerdo con el plan.

Él le había insinuado que deseaba entregarle el mando de la Casa en unos pocos años, aunque no le había contado eso a Dumbledore, así que era un buen momento para que Sinistra empezara a practicar. Ella había estado más que de acuerdo.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Albus reunió algunos libros de su biblioteca, revisando unos viejos tomos que no había visto en siglos. Habló con Molly y Arthur, ellos habían estado sorprendidos de que Percy fuera de tal utilidad, pero habían accedido de buena gana. Llamó por flú a algunos amigos y conocidos del Ministerio y les preguntó si tenían algunos libros que él no. Dio la excusa de estar buscando información acerca de la espada de Gryffindor y artículos relacionados, lo que los satisfizo.

Se quedó un rato parado junto al fuego, pensando. Suspiró con un poco de desespero. Sabía que Severus ya no estaba de su lado incondicionalmente, la lealtad del Maestro de Pociones ahora le pertenecía a Harry Potter. No había resentido que fuera el guardián legal de Harry, pero era difícil mirar a Severus y verlo a veces como un adversario. No podía leerlo a menos que él lo quisiera, pero sabía que Severus guardaba secretos, ahora más que nunca, pero hasta ahora todo lo que había arreglado había resultado bien.

No le gustaba tener tantas cosas fuera de su control, pero Severus estaba determinado a vencer a Voldemort, y era un maestro de la estrategia, así que tendría por ahora que tener fe en la lealtad de Severus hacia Harry. La guerra pronto comenzaría, y Severus tendría que ser menos incomunicativo y más realista en lo concerniente al destino de Harry. Albus suspiró con resignación.

Si solamente esa profecía no existiera, o si Harry no cargara una Horrocrux... si sólo... Pero el deber de Albus era mantener el mundo de los magos a salvo de Voldemort, lo que quería decir que Harry Potter tendría que pararse en un campo de batalla contra el Señor Oscuro, y eso contravenía el mantener a Harry Potter a salvo.

Él dejaría que Severus lo consintiera por ahora. Vernon había ido demasiado lejos en 'endurecerlo'. Dejar que Severus creara una 'familia y amigos' estaba bien, eso le daría al muchacho algo porque luchar. Dumbledore suspiró, él había pensado que cuando Harry Potter llegara a Hogwarts arreglaría una introducción con la familia Weasley, y que eso seria todo. Molly lo tomaría debajo de su ala y todo estaría bien.

Albus se arrodilló para hacer otra llamada más por fuego. Había escuchado que Hugo Savage había intervenido entre Tom y los muchachos Weasley, y se preguntaba su impresión de ese 'preceptor'.

—Hugo, ¿estas en casa? —llamó Albus.

Hugo Savage apareció viéndose sorprendido—. Albus, ¿qué ocurre? —él nunca había escuchado del Director a menos que fuera algún asunto muy importante del Wizengamot.

—Nada. Me estaba preguntando ¿qué piensas acerca del joven que se ha convertido en preceptor de Harry Potter?. Aun no he podido conocerlo, y confieso sentir mucha curiosidad —Albus sabía que Hugo vería con facilidad a través de cualquier pregunta soslayada y que eso lo irritaría, así que en este caso era mejor ser lo más directo posible.

Hugo se sentó en un sillón entreteniéndose con un cojín y una alfombrilla mientras pensaba rápidamente. El profesor Snape había actuado muy protector de Harry Potter y si estaba manteniendo al joven Tom fuera de la esfera de influencia de Dumbledore y de su intromisión, debería ser por alguna razón. Hugo sentía renuencia a ocasionar alguna dificultad para Tom, a él le había agradado el joven mago.

—Bueno, solamente lo vi por unos minutos, pero fue muy educado y se sintió avergonzado de verse involucrado en una tonta pelea adolescente con Charlie Weasley —Hugo se rió entre dientes, esperando que Dumbledore se sintiera satisfecho.

—Hmm, sí, recuerdo unas cuantas instancias con revoleo de varitas que no fueron en mi mejor interés —Albus sonrió débilmente—. Tom esta investigando una armas antiguas. Severus me ha pedido unos libros prestados, además de usar la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿Tienes alguno de dagas, de las antiguas?

Hugo quedó un poco perplejo con el rápido cambio de tema, pero se recobró con rapidez—. Sí, uno o dos. Dudo que necesites el de Rochefort, todos lo tienen. Pero tengo uno italiano de Udo, contiene todo lo de las correrías de los Medici y los Borgia relacionado con armas mágicas y cosas parecidas, antes de que Estatuto de Secreto les arruinara la diversión.

Dumbledore asintió y recibió el libro casi con ansiedad, con suerte, allí diría más acerca de las dagas.

—Saluda al profesor Snape de mi parte. Yo acompañé a los muchachos a su casa después del 'incidente' y me aseguré de que no tuvieran problemas. Te puedo decir que tu profesor es muy protector de Harry Potter, elegiste muy bien su tutor —Hugo captó la mirada de sorpresa de Albus, pero el Director sólo asintió con una sonrisa antes de terminar la llamada.

Hugo Savage se echó para atrás mientras pensaba. Le haría una pequeña visita a Dragonsrest el fin de semana. Se encontraba en una edad en que no le gustaba excederse físicamente, pero un acertijo mental era irresistible. Tendría que tener cuidado de no alarmar a Snape. No culpaba al mago por sentirse nervioso alrededor de los aurores, así que debía encontrar una forma de asegurar a Snape que ellos estaban del mismo lado.

Hugo pidió té y empezó a beberlo. No había complotado así en años. Seria divertido ganarle a Albus.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Percy agarró la bolsa con más de una docena de libros encogidos mientras iba por flú a Dragonsrest el sábado por al mañana. Estaba ansioso por ver como le estaba yendo a su amigo. El profesor Snape le había dejado saber que una de las razones de estar aquí era para asegurarse de que Tom no se 'excediera'.

Lucius y Draco Malfoy llegaron con Roland Higgs. Harry se había sentido frenético ante la idea de perder un momento del fin de semana con Severus, así que habían acordado hacer la lección de vuelo en la Reserva. El director Yuan había prometido que los dragones habían sido advertidos acerca de las escobas en el cielo. Los dragones estaban tan felices de tener de regreso a Astrid que habían accedido a permitir un 'espacio-de-cielo' a los niños para que volaran en raras ocasiones. Yao iba a mantener vigilancia estrecha sobre los dragones jóvenes, que no tenían jinetes que les explicaran las cosas, para mantener a los niños a salvo.

Lucius y Severus habían estado de acuerdo con acompañarlos al volar, para alegría de los muchachos.

Lucius estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con Draco. Desde el día que Draco había pasado el día 'cuidándolo' había estado dejando tiempo para pasarlo con su hijo, y encontró que disfrutaba estar con él. Iba a extrañarlo cuando fuera a la escuela el próximo año.

Tom los saludó y aferró la bolsa que llevaba Percy. Percy le quitó la bolsa y la puso fuera de su alcance con una sonrisa—. Hey, ya nos pondremos a revisarlos... pero el profesor dijo que tomaríamos un capuchino primero.

Tom revoleó los ojos y después hizo una mueca con frustración. Provocando que Lucius y Severus se rieran entre dientes detrás de ellos.

Petunia sonrió—. Le diré a los elfos lo que quieren tomar... vayan por mientras los dos.

Tom le sonrió de manera vacilante y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con gentileza con una cabezadita.

El grupo de voladores de escoba se retiró y Petunia decidió sentarse en el jardín con su bordado punto cruz, desde allí podría verlos en el aire y sería una vista interesante, siempre que no se detuviera a pensar demasiado en el hecho de la altura a que se encontraba Dudley.

Tinker trajo las tazas a Tom y Percy y ellos empezaron a repartirse los libros encogidos. Percy inmediatamente le mostró a Tom el libro en que había hallado la ilustración.

Tom sonrió como un maníaco, sí , esa era la daga. Él había sentido que era un arma poderosa, y se sentía excelente el tener la razón. La daga Amazona de Boadicea. ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Voldemort? Con el corazón oprimido entendió que eso debió haber significado muchas muertes.

Tom se sacudió esos pensamientos sombríos. Ahora la daga era suya, y, Merlín mediante, la usaría para provocar la caída del señor oscuro—. Debemos construir un seguimiento en el tiempo para la daga. Me gustaría saber quién la tenía antes de que llegara a mi posesión. Además, debemos marcar cualquier pasaje que mencione las habilidades de la daga, o los hechizos que se pusieron en ella.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la daga, Tom? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

—Umm, no tengo permitido decirlo de momento —contestó el joven lentamente—. Pero apenas pueda hacerlo, serás el primero en saberlo —se sintió ansioso de aplacar de Percy, y cuando este asintió, pudo relajarse.

El par de jovenes trabajó leyendo los textos con información centenaria, felices en su elemento.

—_Deberías mostrarle algunas de mis memorias, Tom. Le encantarían_ —dijo Yvane.

Tom lo pensó con rapidez, esa sería una manera excelente de agradecer a Percy por su ayuda.

Desenrollaron un pergamino largo y pronto empezaron a marcar eventos y gente que se conocía que poseyeron la daga en negro, y en azul a aquellos sospechosos de tenerla. Eventos significativos fueron anotados en rojo. Por vastos periodos de tiempo la daga parecía desaparecer con frecuencia, y ellos discutieron algunas teorías de donde podría estar y las anotaron en verde.

Habían marcado algunos pasajes concernientes a las habilidades de las dagas, pero no habían aun comenzado a leerlos, cuando Percy llamó a un alto con nerviosismo—. Es casi hora de almorzar. Hemos estado tres horas en esto —Percy sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Tom—. El profesor Snape me hizo prometer que no te dejaría excederte —Tom miró la pila de libros fascinante de forma lastimera, pero Percy fue adamante—. Ya lo sé. Son como el canto de las sirenas, pero aun estarán aquí después del almuerzo. Vayamos a asegurarnos de que sirvan nuestros platos favoritos.

Tom sonrió y siguió a Percy al salir. Él tenía razón, Severus no estaría feliz si él sufría una recaída. Se suponía que debía ir a ver al Sanador en unos días, y sabía que era mejor que mostrara signos de mejoría o la investigación también le sería restringida.

Hallaron a Petunia planeando la comida con Tinker y rápidamente le hicieron algunas sugerencias. Petunia rodó los ojos y les dejó hacer algunos cambios en el menú. Ellos sonrieron y fueron al jardín, bebiendo jugo se sentaron en unas sillas reclinables en el jardín a relajarse.

—¡Mira, un par de dragones y sus jinetes están volando con ellos! —exclamó Percy.

—Parecen que los dragones están jugando como Golpeadores. Acabo de ver un dragón golpear una bludger —contestó Tom.

Ellos observaron el juego improvisado con interés, pero los voladores finalmente se dieron cuenta que era hora de almuerzo y aterrizaron. Todos fueron a lavarse rápidamente y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para ser servidos por Tinker y Dobby.

—Volamos sobre el bosque por un rato, Tom. Vimos los unicornios corriendo entre los árboles —Harry hizo una pausa entre bocados para informarle con ansia.

—Y es una manada grande. Quizás eran dos manadas corriendo juntas —añadió Draco.

Ellos conversaron acerca de los vuelos por un rato y fueron después a la sala a terminar el pastel. Roland Higgs se excusó para regresar a su casa, y la charla finalmente regresó a la daga.

Todos habían sido juramentados en el más profundo secreto, así que Tom pudo hablar libremente. Convocó el pergamino que habían estado haciendo.

—Hemos creado una línea de tiempo —comenzó Tom mientras desenrollaba el pergamino sobre la mesa del café en el centro del cuarto—. Nuestro primer real conocimiento de la daga es la descripción cuando pertenecía a Boadicea alrededor del año 60 de la Era Común. Los romanos la describieron en detalle, a pesar de que no la capturaron con ella durante la batalla. Fue recogida por una de sus hijas y pasó a mano de las sacerdotisas que sirvieron dioses y diosas por siglos. Hay muchas historias de como obtuvo Boadicea la daga. Los Goblins insisten que ellos la hicieron, pero cada Historia de los celtas y romanos o de otros de esa época insiste en que fue traída desde el Este, y los Romanos fueron insistentes de que Boadicea clamaba que era de la Amazona Antíope (**)—Tom hizo una pausa mientras ellos asimilaban lo que había dicho.

—La Historia de los Magos es un poco vaga antes de los tiempos de Merlín. Todos los archivos históricos antes de eso, al menos los de Europa y aquí en Gran Bretaña son objeto de . . . bueno, la gente tiende a contar una buen relato, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un relato _fiel_ —dijo Lucius con ironía.

—Boadicea fue una reina guerrera peleando por la vida de su gente contra el poderío de Roma. Blandir una daga amazona debe haber parecido mucho más impresionante que decir que fue hecha por los goblins —acotó Severus.

—Pero los hechizos... el hacer que sea peligrosa tocarla para un hombre... parece el trabajo de una cultura que sentía aversión por los hombres —objetó Percy, a él le gustaba la idea de que el objeto fuera de las Amazonas y no le gustaba oír teorías que lo contradecían.

—Esos hechizos podrían haber sido aplicados después, cuando su esposo murió y Roma hizo valer sus deudas. Boadicea fue azotada y sus hijas violadas. Ella bien pudo concebir la idea de que la daga que cargaba fuera maldecida contra los hombres por alguna sacerdotisa local —contestó razonablemente Severus.

—Unos cuantos siglos de sacerdotisas renovando los hechizos y añadiendo sus propias capas de magia femenina bien podrían conformar un arma impresionante —dijo Lucius—. Puede que nunca lleguemos a conocer sus orígenes. Las Amazonas son consideradas reales, por lo que concierne a los magos del medio-oriente, así que es _posible_, pero poco probable.

—En fin, no obstante llegó a manos de Boadicea y después a las de las sacerdotisas, y finalmente quedó en poder de Morgause. Ella era la media hermana del rey Arturo y reina por derecho propio. Además era sacerdotisa de una diosa y había heredado la daga de la sacerdotisa anterior, asumimos. Ella también fue un personaje un tanto escabroso, ya que terminó teniendo un hijo de Arturo, Sir Mordred. No voy a aburrirlos con toda la historia del Rey Arturo, pero Mordred quería a Arturo muerto, pero con Excalibur en su mano la única forma de matarlo era con un arma mágica poderosa. Mordred usó la daga, y consiguió herir de manera fatal a Arturo, pero la daga terminó matando a Mordred después de eso —A Tom le parecía todo eso un tanto, bueno, idiota, y los muchachos más jóvenes tenían una expresión confusa similar en la cara.

—¿Él quería tanto verlo muerto que se mató a si mismo para hacerlo? —Draco preguntó con incredulidad.

—Descubrirán que cuando alguien esta obsesionado es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa —dijo Lucius con desdén—. Sin embargo, pudo ser uno de esos idiotas que piensan que pueden usar un arma aun cuando esta hechizada en su contra, o bien no creyó en lo de la 'magia de mujeres'.

—Como sea, Morgause no quiso de nuevo la daga después de que matara a su propio hijo, así que su media-hermana Morgana Le Fay se la quedó —continuó Tom con cansancio—. Eso pasó en el siglo sexto. Desapareció de la vista, aunque tengo algunas teorías, y reapareció en la manos de Berengaria, la esposa del Rey Ricardo Corazón de León. Se piensa que le fue dada por su madre, quien era una bruja poderosa, ya que Berengaria iba a acompañar a Ricardo a las cruzadas. No hay evidencia de que ella la haya usado, sin embargo. Berengaria se retiró a LeMans en Francia después de la muerte del Rey Ricardo. Y perdemos de vista la daga hasta Juana de Arco, si bien no esta claro si era la misma daga, y no hay relatos de Juana haciendo algo... mágico con una daga.

—Las historias tienden a mostrar las cosas más excitantes. Si Juana de Arco poseía _cualquier_ daga, ellos habrían dicho que era una "famosa daga mágica". No hay duda que Juana tenía habilidades de vidente, pero no tenía ningún entrenamiento. Ella no habría sabido que hacer con la daga de las Amazonas, aun si la tuviera —Severus meneó la cabeza con pesar. La historia de Juana no hubiera terminado con ella en la hoguera si ella hubiera sido entrenada.

—Algunos años más tarde, Lucrezia Borgia la obtuvo, ella tendía a obtener todo lo que quería, y se la entregó a su única hija Leonora d'Este, quien se suponía que era una monja, pero que de todos modos tuvo hijos. Podría seguirlos aburriendo con la genealogía, pero fue pasando por sus nietas y bisnietas hasta que un hijo la heredó y tuvo el bastante sentido común como para no tocarla, y se la dio a su esposa medio-Veela en el 1700's. Después de eso, bueno, esa familia vivió en Gran Bretaña y no estamos seguros de qué rama familiar terminó con ella —Tom terminó con alivio.

—Bueno, hemos tenido un buen inicio. ¿Supongo que después van a revisar los hechizos y sus habilidades? —preguntó Severus con burla. Ante el asentimiento ansioso de Tom, sonrió a medias—. Eso lo pueden hacer después, todos van a ir a nadar, y será mejor que se les unan.

Tom gruñó de forma audible y después siguió a los otros por la puerta. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de que lo estuvieran cuidando.

—_Arriba el ánimo, Tom, estas cerca de resolver el acertijo. Ten paciencia _—se rió entre dientes Yvane.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(*) N.d.T.: Boadicea o Boudica es un reina guerrera celta que lideró una campaña en contra de los romanos por dos años (61-63 DC). La Historia narrada por crónicas romanas establece que en tiempos de Nerón el rey Prasutagus de los Icenos fue aliado de los romanos en lo que hoy seria Norfolk, y que dejó en su testamento que su reina Boadicea y sus hijas como herederas de su reino, además de Roma. Bueno, los romanos se anexaron ese reino como si lo hubieran conquistado, y Boadicea fue flagelada y sus hijas violadas. Los Icenos, comandados por ella, se rebelaron exitosamente, y los romanos estuvieron a punto de abandonar Inglaterra, pero los rebeldes cayeron finalmente. (fuente: wikipedia)

(**) La Amazona Antíope es un personaje mitológico, hermana de las reinas Amazonas Hipólita y Melanipe. Se cuenta que cuando Heracles fue a buscar el famoso tahalí de Hipólita (de las 12 tareas), Teseo el rey de Atenas raptó a Antíope y se la llevó consigo. Aquí hay dos versiones. Una dice que las Amazonas fueron a pelear a Atenas furiosas por el rapto, muriendo en la pelea Antíope que era reina de Atenas. Mientras que la otra versión dice que la guerra fue porque Teseo dejó a Antíope para casarse con Fedra (hija del rey Minos).

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sin intención de infringir ningún derecho de reproducción, y sólo con fines de entretención. **


	42. Conociendo a Martin

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 42: "Conociendo a Martin"**_

Fred y George observaron la mesa de los Ravenclaw con detenimiento. Alguien les había señalado a Martin Prewett. Ellos habían estado tan concentrados en ser sorteados en Hufflepuff que no se habían dado cuenta que un Prewett había sido sorteado también. Y ahora habían recibido una carta de sus padres contándoles acerca de Martin, así como también Charlie y Percy. Percy estaba fuera... en alguna parte por el fin de semana, y Charlie no estaba seguro de como acercarse al chico.

Así que parece que el asunto quedaba en manos de los gemelos, ya que tenían la misma edad. Ellos habían decidido pedirle ayuda a Cho Chang, especialmente porque ella estaba sentada en esos momentos frente a Martin. Era temprano, y muchos aun estaban durmiendo por ser sábado, así que quedaban muchos lugares en las mesas.

El par de pelirrojos fue hacia allí sentándose uno a cada lado de Cho, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Buenos Días, Cho... —la saludó Fred.

—... ¿cómo esta nuestra favorita futura... —continuó George.

—... buscadora del fabuloso equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw? —terminó Fred con una sonrisa. Era divertido observar como una persona torcía la cabeza a uno y otro lado para seguir la conversación quebrada.

—Ya saben que no puedo hacer la prueba hasta el próximo año —dijo Cho, ruborizándose con timidez. Ella no tenía hermanos y no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de burla amistosa.

—Ah, pero el Señor Higgs piensa que tu tienes talento natural —contestó Fred con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Martin, tienes algún interés en el Quidditch? —preguntó George lo más casualmente que pudo.

Ellos habían quedado impresionados y furiosos ante el tratamiento del tío Lawrence por su familia... o, más bien, por la familia de su madre. Sabían que la historia de Lawrence Prewett huyendo al mundo muggle no era encomiable, pero habían asumido que era culpa del hombre, o que por lo menos era en parte culpa suya. El descubrir que Lawrence había huido antes de verse convertido en un burro de carga en vez de permitírsele intentar por lo menos trabajar como contador... bueno eso fue difícil. Todos sabían que la tía Muriel había ayudado a su mamá, y a todos ellos numerosas veces. Y no podían entender por qué no podía ser generosa con su propio hijo.

No eran ciegos a la forma en que muchos Squibs eran tratados en la sociedad. En el mejor caso, eran una decepción embarazosa aunque se hicieran cargo de ellos, ya sea en los negocios familiares o instalándolos en el mundo muggle. La última opción era más difícil, puesto que no todas las familias tenían contactos con los muggles. La opción de Lawrence Prewett de tomar clases con los muggles y aprender su forma de contaduría para algunos resultaba incomprensible. Y, aparentemente, Muriel sólo lo había visto como un capricho, ya que no le había permitido hacer uso de ese conocimiento.

Martin observó a los gemelos con nerviosismo. Su padre le había contado de los Prewett y los Weasleys. Los cuentos de un mundo mágico habían sido maravillosos, pero los cuentos y la realidad eran muy diferentes. Hogwarts era maravilloso y él disfrutaba aprendiendo, pero era conciente que debía existir un lado sórdido de todo esto, de lo contrario su padre no se hubiera visto forzado a abandonarlo.

Él sabía que su hermana Mafalda se escribía con Harry Potter con frecuencia, y Harry le había contado lo que sabía de la familia Weasley. Mafalda le había contado a él su contenido, y sabía que los gemelos eran bastante abiertos de mente; de no ser así no habrían sido sorteados en Hufflepuff.

Martin finalmente contestó con precaución—. En realidad no lo sé. He escuchado acerca del juego, pero no lo he visto jugar. Tuve una lección de vuelo, pero no estoy seguro de verle la atracción, no lo disfruté mucho.

—No disfrutarlo...—exclamó Fred.

—... eso no puede ser —indicó George.

—... estoy seguro que Madame Hooch nos permitirá...—continuó Fred.

—... dar una lección o dos lecciones compensatorias —finalizó George.

Ante la mirada de pánico de Martin, Cho se ablandó—. Iré contigo, si quieres —Harry, Draco y Dudley le habían enviado unas notas felicitándola por su sorteo. A pesar que la nota de Draco había dicho algo como "si no lograste quedar en Slytherin, Ravenclaw es lo mejor que sigue". Harry había mencionado a Mafalda y su hermano, Martin. No le habían dado detalles, pero sabía que existía algún problema en la familia.

Martin miró con alivio a Cho. Quería conocer a sus... ¿primos en tercer grado? No estaba seguro del parentesco, pero sentía curiosidad hacia ellos. Cho seria una buena intermediaria ante la exuberancia de los gemelos.

—Esta bien, si creen que eso haga alguna diferencia —concedió Martin.

—Genial. ¿Qué te parece el domingo en la tarde, en la pista de quidditch a las 2 en punto? —preguntó Fred, recibiendo cabezaditas de consentimiento.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Tom nadó lentamente el largo de la piscina un par de veces, y después se quedó flotando de espaldas mirando el brillante cielo azul. Habían tenido suerte con el clima el fin de semana. Tom dudaba que Severus pudiera tomar muchos fines de semana como este. Con suerte, podría estar en casa la mayor parte de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Tom e Yvane habían discutido la reducción de los deberes de Tom. Se había sentido decepcionado de renunciar a la tutoría, pero había estado de acuerdo con asistir al séptimo año en Hogwarts. Seria divertido ir a la escuela con los tres niños, ayudándoles en su primer año.

Tom privadamente admitía que ahora que las clases de los niños estaban en manos de Dora y la presión de pasar los EXTASIS se había postergado, se sentía mucho menos estresado. La investigación aun era importante, pero tenía ayuda para eso, y estaba obteniendo por fin progreso.

Tom se dio vuelta con languidez y dio otro par de vueltas. Disfrutaba nadar ahora que tenía más habilidad, y había adquirido un bonito bronceado, como todos los chicos. Aun Lucius y Severus tenían un poco de color. Severus se había deshecho de sus túnicas al venir a la piscina después de los primeros días, y había perdido su aspecto cetrino.

Finalmente, Tom salió de la piscina dejando allí a los tres chicos más jóvenes, que habían empezado un 'concurso para salpicar', y Dudley estaba demostrando el fino arte de caer como una bomba en el agua.

Tom se secó con un conjuro y se acostó en un sillón, relajándose con un suspiro. Le dio un vistazo a Percy, quien estaba parado lo más cerca posible que se atrevía del dragón Verde Galés joven, mirándolo con interés. El dragón había resoplado un poco, y después se había echado a dormir.

Lucius agitó algunos documentos hacia Tom y Severus una vez de asegurarse que Percy no los escucharía—. Casi lo olvido, ya tengo listos los 'arreglos'. Gracias a Morgana, cuando la familia Prince reclamó el cadáver de Serena, no reportó como había ocurrido al Ministerio. Así que pudimos plantar la información en el hospital muggle acerca de su 'embarazo' y el nacimiento de Tom y su subsecuente deceso, y el Ministerio aceptó la información sin cuestionarla. Tengo un 'conocido' en el Departamento de Registros que estuvo feliz de ir a un receso para tomar té mientras yo colocaba los documentos que hicimos para Tom allí.

Lucius pasó más documentos—. La única dificultad era obtener un certificado de nacimiento. Ya que usamos una poción de adopción no tuve dificultad colocando "Thomas Prince Riddle" en ella. Pero la fecha de nacimiento era otro asunto. Los registros ahora muestran el año de nacimiento bien, él_ tiene _dieciséis años, así que 1974 fue aceptado con facilidad. Afortunadamente pude torcer la magia para que aceptara el 26 de julio, ya que esa fue su fecha de 'renacimiento' fuera del Diario.

Severus sonrió malicioso—. Eso quiere decir que tendrás que esperar hasta el verano para cumplir diecisiete.

Tom hizo una mueca—. Bueno, a Dumbledore no iban a gustarle todas las 'coincidencias' que ya existen. Mi nombre, el hecho que crecí en un orfanato después de la muerte de mi madre, mi aspecto... si mi cumpleaños fuera el 31 de diciembre nunca aceptaría nuestra explicación. Si Yvane no hubiera cambiado mi magia de forma tan diferente, ni siquiera pensaría en intentarlo.

Los dos magos adultos asintieron con facilidad, ellos estaban más acostumbrados a caminar en la fina línea del engaño, con la amenaza de una posible muerte de ser descubiertos. Tom era más precavido, y no iban a alentarlo a ser más temerario, los muchachos adolescentes ya lo eran por cuenta propia.

—Bueno, quizás la poción de adopción podría todavia terminar cambiándote algunos rasgos, cuando una de esas pociones es muy poderosa puede hacerlo. Y la que yo te di lo era, yo me aseguré de hacerla así. Y a veces el receptor puede manifestar algunos de los rasgos familiares o algunas habilidades hereditarias —Severus miró la cara sorprendida de Tom con diversión.

Lucius entró fácilmente en la broma—. Sí, creo que tu cabello se ve más oscuro, antes era castaño y ahora se ve casi negro.

Tom se dio cuenta de las miradas divertidas y rodó los ojos, y después se llevó una mano a la nariz tocándola intentando enfocarla con los ojos—. Me pareció ver esta mañana que mi nariz se veía más grande. Debo habérmela golpeado accidentalmente durante la noche.

Severus y Lucius rugieron de la risa, e incluso Yvane se rió al fondo de la mente de Tom—. _Bien hecho. No hay muchos que logren hacer reír a ese par. ¿Por supuesto sabes que la poción de adopción sólo cambia el aspecto de una persona o sus habilidades si se dan antes que el niño tenga cinco años?_

—Supe que estaban bromeando el momento que vi sus sonrisas —le contestó calladamente a Yvane.

—_Bien, dije que no dejaría que te engañaran, y no lo haré. Ni siquiera en una broma_ —gruñó Yvane.

—Y lo aprecio —contestó Tom. Pensó que Yvane a veces no captaba las sutilezas del humor Slytherin que era muy sarcástico, y a veces caústico. El siempre quedar como superior a los demás era constante, y uno necesitaba a veces tener el pellejo muy duro.

Percy había terminado de ver cada pulgada del Verde Galés que roncaba y regresó con la cara llena de risa—. Nunca había comprendido la fascinación de Charlie con los dragones, pero ahora lo entiendo. ¿Y dices que los jinetes pueden hablar con ellos?

—Sí. Esa es la prueba final para separar a los que serán jinetes o cuidadores. Los Jinetes de Dragón y los Cuidadores de Dragón deben tener por lo menos un poco de talento en Legilimancia y Oclumancia; no tienen que ser expertos, pero si no las saben no puedes hablar con los dragones sin tener una grave migraña a diario —contestó Tom—. De todas maneras acabas teniendo una jaqueca, pero vas aprendiendo a manejar la habilidad. El director Yuan dice que no pudo aprender el truco por meses, y pasó muchas veces consumiendo jarras de pociones para la migraña. No todos los que trabajan en las Reservas son capaces de hablar mentalmente con los dragones, pero ayuda.

Tom leyó correctamente la expresión en la cara de Percy. Tom podía comprender la desesperación por alcanzar una meta. Se rió por lo bajo, ni siquiera era la meta lo que importaba, sino el encontrar algo que tuviera significado y le alegrara a uno la vida. Severus había encontrado sus pociones, y ahora el proteger a Harry. Para Lucius una vez fueron las runas, y lentamente estaba reasumiéndolo para enseñarles a los chicos. Dora lo había reclutado un día como tutor en runas los jueves mientras ella trabajaba con Tom.

Tom había encontrado su lugar en el mundo cuando Yvane le había enseñado un pedacito de las vastas memorias y conocimiento que tenían los dragones. Y había hecho votos de aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Tom miró a Percy, y se preguntó si eso también le llamaría la atención.

—Percy, yo he formado una especie de vínculo con un dragón viejo. Él me ha mostrado un gran número de memorias, y he estado escribiéndolas. Me llevará bastante tiempo, porque debe revisarlas varias veces para captar todas las sutilezas —Tom sonrió ante la mirada de asombro de Percy—. Hice algunas copias para el pensadero de algunas memorias que Malfoy y Snape querían ver. Unas cuantas de ellas son de los Fundadores de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Percy se vidriaron ante el solo pensamiento de ver tales memorias, y después se aclararon bruscamente con sospecha—. Los dragones viven mucho tiempo, pero no lo bastante como para recordar a los Fundadores —objetó.

—Los dragones se pasan las memorias unos a otros, es una de sus tradiciones más importantes que los dragones viejos pasen sus recuerdos a los jóvenes para preservar su conocimiento de esa forma. Esa es la razón por la cual las bibliotecas de las reservas son tan celosamente guardadas, porque contienen muchísima información, memorias que han sido contadas a los jinetes de dragones. Y ellos guardan celosamente esos secretos, y uno de estos secretos es que los dragones son tan inteligentes que poseen literalmente un milenio de conocimiento —Tom le dio una mirada que claramente le decía a Percy que se esperaba que guardara también ese secreto.

Percy asintió comprendiendo mientras su mente daba vueltas las posibilidades de investigación disponibles si trabajaba con los dragones. Si ellos habían estado pasando sus recuerdos por siglos ... sentía la misma excitación que los exploradores debían haber sentido en el vértice de descubrir un territorio totalmente nuevo o una civilización—. En la clase 'Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas' siempre se describe a los dragones como peligrosos e impredecibles. Y si ellos son tan inteligentes... ¿por qué es eso?

—La mayoría de los dragones que encuentran los magos son los más jóvenes, quienes no han aprendido el lenguaje humano ni a respetarnos, y nos ven como 'débiles humanos'. Los dragones solamente conversan con otros dragones en forma de imágenes por una década o dos, y después eligen algún lenguaje. Para cuando tienen más de 30 ó 40 años dependiendo de su raza, se han unido con su primer dragón mentor y aprenden que los magos son criaturas mágicas que piensan. Los dragones deben tener normalmente 40 ó 50 años antes de que aprendan a hablar mentalmente con sus compañeros dragones, y por ese tiempo elijen a su primer jinete, si es que tienen intención de establecer algún vínculo con un mago. Hay quienes eligen mantener una relación más libre con un cuidador de dragones, y pueden moverse de cuidador en cuidador aprendiendo unos de otros. Los dragones 'peligrosos' son los jovenzuelos que no nos ven como amigos potenciales —explicó Tom.

Percy consideró un rato lo que le había dicho Tom—. ¿Y puedo ver alguna de esas memorias? —preguntó vacilante.

Tom sonrió y asintió. Se levantaron y les dijeron a Lucius y Severus que iban a darle un vistazo a las memorias de Yvane, y ellos sonrieron y asintieron. Obviamente Tom estaba arrastrando a Percy a la dragón-manía. Charlie probablemente no seria el único Weasley trabajando en una Reserva de Dragones.

_3MS3MS3MS3M3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Severus observaron a los tres magos jóvenes jugando en la piscina, satisfechos de que estuvieran felices y disfrutando el fin de semana. Severus escuchaba los gritos felices y sonreía. Harry aun tenía la tendencia de darse un descanso del juego rudo de forma intermitente para evitar sentirse sobrepasado. Dudley y Draco lo aceptaban como una parte de Harry, no haciendo comentarios. Harry aun prefería pasar tiempo a solas durante el día, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a pasar el día completo con otros.

Harry obviamente estaba disfrutando pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pero Severus sabía que disfrutaba también estar tranquilo, leyendo lo que fuera que estuvieran estudiando. Harry y Severus habían aprendido a trabajar juntos en el laboratorio de pociones durante el verano. Tom se les unía normalmente, sentándose en un sillón leyendo. Dudley a veces iba también, para cortar ingredientes o leer con Tom si no quería estar con Petunia.

Harry disfrutaba escuchar hablar a Severus calladamente, usualmente de pociones o ingredientes, pero a veces era de Lily o le contaba anécdotas de Hogwarts. Severus había echado de menos tener a alguien con él en el laboratorio durante la semana en el colegio cuando había preparado algunas pociones para Madame Pomfrey. Normalmente agradecía estar a solas en el castillo ruidoso.

La hora de cenar fue anunciada por un Dobby que hacia pucheros, y se fue con un pop de regreso a la cocina. Los cinco regresaron a través del campo, Severus y Lucius aplicando encantamientos para secar a los niños. Todos disfrutaron del menú de Petunia y Tinker.

Lucius y Draco se retiraron agradeciéndoles por el día maravilloso. Lucius se despidió con una inclinación leve hacia Percy, alabando su ayuda en la investigación.

Percy consiguió devolverle el gesto y la despedida alegre de Draco agitando la mano. Se sentía un tanto confundido con eso. Ya había conocido antes a Draco, y sabía que el muchacho era más amistoso y abierto de lo que suponía era los Malfoy, de acuerdo a cada pariente y amigo que recordaba. Lucius Malfoy era más frío y educado de una manera distante las pocas ocasiones que le había visto fuera de Dragonsrest, pero no actuaba así al relacionarse con estos amigos suyos, y parecía convertirse en otra persona.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia se había retirado a su cuarto a leer antes de dormir, contenta porque el Sanador le había dicho que estaba casi recuperada del todo, pero que aun así debía descansar bastante y seguir tomando la poción curativa justo antes de acostarse. Él había insistido que estaba funcionando, aunque muy lentamente. El Sanador había consultado con Lucius Malfoy y habían concluido que ella debía poseer un núcleo mágico muy, muy, diminuto, casi indetectable por todos los escaneos excepto los más minuciosos. Eso aparentemente la convertía en una "squib", ya que ella no podía acceder a ese núcleo, pero era bueno porque permitía que las pociones y hechizos sanadores funcionaran cuando fuera en menor medida en ella.

Ella se recostó con el último libro de un misterio mágico que Rosmerta había seguido trayéndole. Se sentía afortunada de tener aunque fuera una magia insignificante, si eso le había salvado la vida. Y eso también le explicaba como había dado a luz un niño mágico, a pesar de que el Sanador le había insistido que había muchos magos "nacidos de muggles". Pero Petunia no podía dejar de preguntarse de que a cuántos de esos padres 'muggles' les harían exámenes meticulosos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom y Percy se habían retirado a la biblioteca con la advertencia que debían estar en la cama para las diez de la noche. Tom masculló algo acerca de "toques de queda ridículos", pero estuvo de acuerdo haciendo una mueca no muy en serio.

Dudley llevó un libro al cuarto de su madre para 'leer con ella', dejando a un sonriente Harry para hacerle compañía a Severus en el laboratorio.

Severus en realidad no necesitaba preparar ninguna cosa... pero una pasta para quemaduras no tomaría mucho tiempo y los ingredientes no eran pestilentes, y tan sólo les quedaba una sola jarra en Dragonsrest; así que tenían una excusa para poner a hervir el caldero juntos.

Severus había decidido hacer algo nuevo y después habían reunido los ingredientes. Severus ondeó su varita para colocar la fórmula en el pizarrón y colocó el caldero frente a Harry.

—¿Qué tal si yo preparo los materiales, y tu haces la pasta para quemaduras? Ya me has visto varias veces —no pudo evitar sonreír ante el deleite de Harry.

—¿Pero qué pasa si la arruino? —preguntó con nerviosismo, dejando de sonreír un poco. No quería decepcionar a Severus ni que le gritara por desperdiciar ingredientes.

Severus se encogió de hombros—. Significaría que tienes que practicar más, sólo lee bien la fórmula, no tiene muchos pasos, y no te apresures y revisa todo antes de hacer algo. El orden en que lo hagas es muy importante.

Harry leyó con cuidado y comenzó el fuego bajo el caldero. Severus cortó los primeros ingredientes y los puso junto a Harry y observó sus movimientos. Harry estaba nervioso y se maneó un poco al principio, pero después fue tomando confianza cuando Severus no objetó a nada de que lo que estaba haciendo. Harry no causó ningún desastre, aunque no debería haber podido hacerlo con los materiales disponibles.

La poción tardó sólo una hora, y después Harry la colocó a un lado a enfriar con una mirada triunfante. Severus le sonrió, el color esta un poco diferente debido a que Harry la había revuelto un poco más rápido, pero todos modos era perfectamente utilizable.

—Bien hecho, Harry. Podremos vaciarla en unos minutos y usarla sin ningún problema —lo alabó Severus.

Harry y él se sentaron en un sofá tomando té mientras esperaban—. ¿Cómo va todo, Harry? Sé que ha pasado sólo una semana . . . pero ha habido algunos cambios.

—Dora es fantástica . . . pero se siente un poco raro, ya que Tom quería enseñarnos. A veces él se sienta a hacer sus investigaciones en la sala de clases con nosotros. Nos damos cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y ahora parece haberse conformado. El señor Malfoy comenzó el jueves a enseñarnos runas mientras Dora le enseñaba a Tom, y él parece disfrutarlo y lo hace entretenido. La señora Tonks, Andromeda, estuvo aquí el martes mientras Dora estaba con Tom, y fuimos a caminar y encontramos pelo de unicornio de nuevo —Harry fue perdiendo entusiasmo y fue poniéndose serio—. Me llegó una carta de la profesora McGonagall, acerca de los padres de mi padre y de sus abuelos. Ella me contó un poco acerca de mi padre, aunque parecen como pedacitos y fragmentos de una historia... —Harry pareció perplejo y vaciló en quejarse, después de todo había sido gentil de parte de ella haberle escrito.

Severus pensó rápidamente en su conversación con Minerva. Al parecer igual había tenido dificultades en escribirle a Harry.

—La profesora McGonagall conoció a los viejos Potter bastante bien, y seguro que se siente más cómoda hablando de ellos. Ella me dijo que encontrar una anécdota de tu padre que no mencionara a Sirius Black era casi imposible —Severus miró los solemnes ojos verdes—. Aunque le dije que tu sabías de Black, a ella igual le es difícil contarte una historia en que él aparezca... y puede haber sido pedir mucho de ella —Severus suspiró y empezó a preguntarse si haber incluido a Minerva habría sido acertado—. Dale un poco de tiempo... y puede que ella pueda contarte cosas de James y los merodeadores.

Harry sonrió y asintió y fueron a vaciar la pasta en unas jarras. Harry las etiquetó con un floreo y las colocó en un anaquel con mirada orgullosa.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom escuchó los pasos ligeros de Harry subiendo las escaleras para ir a acostarse, y Severus apareció en la entrada a la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo va el progreso con la daga? —preguntó Severus mirando los libros y pergaminos desperdigados.

—Bastante bien. Parece que la mayor parte de los hechizos en la daga son para proteger a su portadora, creando una especie de salvaguarda contra muchos hechizos. También actúa como un foco para lanzar hechizos ofensivos, casi como lo haría una varita. Y según esto, actúa casi por cuenta propia si percibe una amenaza hacia quien la lleva —Tom pareció un poco frustrado—. La daga sólo puede ser usada para hechizos ofensivos y unos pocos defensivos, no hay encantamientos ni nada como eso, es solamente un arma. Creo que uno de sus mayores atractivos con la mayoría de los hombres que insistieron en usarla es que posee hechizos poderosos para destruir otras armas mágicas, o cuando menos negar su magia. Esa debe ser la razón porque la quería usar Mordred, para pasar los encantamientos de Excalibur.

—Y también sería de gran utilidad para las mujeres, al protegerlas de armas que eran blandidas en su mayoría por hombres en aquellos días —añadió Percy.

—Bueno, Rosmerta vendrá mañana. Ella esta dispuesta a tomar la daga y ver que ocurre después de eso —Severus había visto a Rosmerta el viernes en la noche y había conseguido hacer su petición a pesar de varios besos bastantes distractores. Ella había estado de acuerdo riéndose. Severus no tenía muchas ganas de tener que explicarle lo de las Horrocruxes y decidió esperar hasta ver si ella era capaz de blandir la daga antes de contarle todo.

Severus se fue a acostar un tanto temprano para él, pero le haría falta descansar. Recordó a los dos jóvenes investigadores diligentes que pronto serian las 10 de la noche.

Percy sonrió y volvió a su libro. Tom le había enseñado tres de las memorias de Yvane. Se preguntaba si había visto a ese dragón durante su última visita. Recordaba a varios Negros de las Hébridas. Tom le había hecho una copia de la memoria con los Fundadores donde Margento les había visto por primera vez, y Percy ahora tenía el vial irrompible muy bien sellado en su bolsillo. Las memorias que había visto habían afirmado su resolución de trabajar con las asombrosas criaturas. Podría ver memorias como esas todos los días y nunca cansarse de ellas.

Tom y Percy conferenciaron sobre unos pocos libros más y el reloj anunció las diez. Ellos suspiraron y con renuencia se fueron a acostar. Percy entró en la habitación de huéspedes y le dio las buenas noches a Tom. Tom contestó bostezando y avanzando tambaleándose a su propio cuarto donde pronto se quedó dormido.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y a todos quienes siguen y tienen esta historia en favoritos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	43. Wylda

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 43: "Wylda"**_

Tom despertó un tanto temprano el domingo y fue hacia el jardín, descubriendo allí para su placer a una Wylda muy afectuosa. Tom acarició su lomo con suavidad y le sonrió—. No he sido tan atento contigo como debería, ¿no es así? Pero sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, ¿cierto?

Wylda asintió, parpadeando sus expresivos ojos grandes con adoración.

Tom sonrió, se podría acostumbrar con facilidad a esa clase de afecto. No comprendía porque había vacilado en establecer este tipo de lazo afectivo. Wylda se inclinó en su mano acariciante un momento, pero después se echó para atrás claramente queriendo que él mirara algo que estaba debajo. La mirada de Tom siguió la de ella y su buen humor desapareció.

—¡Wylda! ¿Cómo _pudiste?_ —siseó con enojo—. No necesito hacerme cargo un bebé ahora, cuando estoy hasta la tusa de responsabilidades.

Wylda lo miró con satisfacción, su expresión claramente indicando que sus objeciones eran demasiado tardías. Tom echó chispas. Mujeres. claramente no podía confiarse en ellas. Obviamente Wylda no tenía bastante que hacer en estos días, ya que había salido con... _¡ésto!_

—_Vamos, vamos, Tom. La continuación de la especie tiende a estar en las mentes masculinas y femenina_s —se rió Yvane por lo bajo.

Tom se alejó pisoteando, entrando como una tromba a la casa dejando allí a Wylda mirando su espalda con diversión. Tom esperaba que Severus supiera que hacer. Fue al comedor llegando a la cafetera antes que Severus por un milisegundo.

—¿Hay algo que te esta molestando, Tom? —preguntó Severus tras echarle una mirada.

—¡Wylda! Ella... ella decidió que ahora es un buen momento para... para ¡procrear! —dijo Tom iracundo.

—Bueno, hay algunos encantamientos para prevenir...—Severus comenzó, «¿Por qué los muchachos adolescentes nunca piensan antes en eso?»

—Demasiado tarde —interrumpió hoscamente Tom.

—Ah... bien —dijo Severus comprendiendo—. Sé que no es un buen momento para tener más responsabilidades, pero estoy seguro que a Petunia le gustará ayudar, y Harry y Dudley podrán aprender como cuidar también de las crías.

—¿Acaso no debe hacer Wylda la mayor parte del trabajo? —dijo Tom con alarma.

—Estoy seguro que todas las madres prefieren tener ayuda con sus bebés —contestó Severus con paciencia—. Y ella es tu responsabilidad.

Harry y Dudley entraron en ese momento, con el pelo aun húmedo, vestidos con jeans y camisetas. Petunia les seguía, también vestida con ropas para andar por el campo.

—¿Bebés? —dijo Petunia. Los muchachos estaban haciéndose demasiado grandes para cualquier 'mimo' maternal y estaban en esa edad que se avergonzaban de cualquier cosa, a menos que estuvieran heridos, donde entonces eso era esperado.

—Wylda. Ella escogió el peor momento para planear su maternidad —dijo Tom con resentimiento resignado.

—Oh, Wylda —contestó Petunia. Le habían presentado al búho, por supuesto. Wylda era muy linda y Petunia la había admirado. Seria entretenido ayudarla.

Percy bajó al mismo tiempo que llegaban Rosmerta, Lucius y Draco. Draco ya había comido, pero aun así aceptó la oferta de huevos con tocino. Lucius frunció el ceño, aparentemente se venia otro estirón para Draco, por supuesto cuando **acababa** de comprarle ropa nueva. Lucius y Rosmerta aceptaron café y entonces Lucius notó lo malhumorado que estaba Tom.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Lucius.

Harry apuntó feliz—. El Gran Búho Cornudo de Tom, Wylda, va a tener bebés. Él se olvidó de ponerle encantamientos para prevenirlo.

Lucius y Rosmerta intercambiaron una mirada divertida con Severus y una Petunia que reía entre dientes.

Tom hizo una mueca y se hundió en su silla. Suponía que había exagerado en sus reacciones después de ver los tres huevos en el nido de Wylda. Pero estaba seguro que ahora todo el día iba a escuchar chistes de educación sexual.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta observó a Petunia y a los tres niños alejarse caminando por el campo, manteniendo un paso lento para que ella no se cansara muy rápido. Los había acompañado un orgulloso Percy, quien se sentía halagado de estar allí para 'proteger' al grupo. Los niños estaban ansiosos por demostrar sus habilidades para identificar plantas y estaban esperando mostrarle un unicornio.

Ella sonrió, Percy tenía sólo catorce años, y manipularlo no era difícil siempre que no se ofendiera su orgullo. Percy claramente había comprendido que los cuatro magos tenían asuntos serios que atender que no le concernían a él ni a los niños. Severus, sin embargo, le había resaltado la importancia de velar por Petunia y los niños.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. La última visita de Severus a _Las Tres Escobas_ no había sido todo pura diversión. Había terminado explicando el plan de inmortalidad de Voldemort a través del uso de Horrocruxes. Ella se estremeció, ni siquiera había sabido lo que eso era. La explicación la había dejado con el estómago revuelto.

Severus además le había explicado la búsqueda que emprendieran Lucius y él para destruir todas las Horrocruxes con ayuda de Dumbledore. Ella lo aprobaba de todo corazón, pero estaba a la vez aterrada. Claramente, ellos estaban en el primer lugar de la lista de personas que eliminar cuando regresara 'Ya-Sabes-Quien'.

Ella se había volteado a ver a Severus cuando se escuchó el flú. Se trataba del Auror Savage, solicitando pasar con muy buen humor. Tom le dio la bienvenida con alegría y lo presentó a una ruborizada Rosmerta cuando Hugo se inclinó para besarle galantemente la mano.

Todos se sentaron en el salón familiar, bebiendo té. Para diversión del auror, Severus y Lucius lo observaban del mismo modo que un muggle espera ver estallar una mina terrestre.

—Recibí una llamada muy especial de Dumbledore hace poco, profesor. Él sentía curiosidad de lo que yo pensaba acerca de su preceptor —dijo Hugo, y observó con interés como la cara de Snape se oscureció. Malfoy masculló algo poco cordial acerca de los ancestros de Dumbledore, y eso también fue fascinante, ya que Malfoy nunca demostraba ninguna emoción, ni aun cuando los aurores lo interrogaron acerca de ser un mortífago.

—Nymphadora Tonks es actualmente su profesora. Tom tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y decidimos reducirlas a la mitad —contestó Severus sin inflexión.

Tom se mordió el labio, odiaba aparecer débil frente al viejo Auror. Él le tenía un poco de simpatía y no quería perder su respeto.

Hugo evaluó las miradas cautelosas de los magos y la mirada desconcertada de Rosmerta—. Él también me dijo que Tom estaba investigando dagas mágicas. Le presté un libro escrito por Udo. Quizás yo puedo ayudar con eso, las armas fueron un interés especial para mi por un tiempo.

Rosmerta y Hugo observaron detenidamente a Severus y Lucius. Los dos se miraron, una conversación completa aparentemente se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos de manera silenciosa. Los dos slytherins habían trabajado cercanamente por mucho tiempo, y sus mentes recorrían los mismos patrones e ideas cuando se trataba de estrategia. Ambos estaban pensando en los beneficios de tener a un Auror confiable del calibre de Hugo Savage ayudándolos, en contra de los riesgos. El verdadero pasado de Tom debería permanecer secreto, y tendrían que tener prudencia en lo que dijeran a Savage, pero . . . les seria útil , y Tom tendría otro campeón de su lado.

Hugo esperó con paciencia, no es que le llevara mucho tiempo a ese par para llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera les haría inclinarse de un lado u otro en este punto; o bien confiaban en él o no.

Tom e Yvane también observaban con interés. Yvane confiaba en el viejo Auror y Tom sentía que si existía alguien en quien podrían confiar era en este hombre. La única dificultad estribaba en si él llegaba a pensar que fuera mejor que alguna cosa fuera del conocimiento del Ministerio y ellos discordaban, y pensaran que fuera mejor que siguiera siendo un secreto. Ellos tendrían que confiarle sus secretos de a poco y con cuidado.

Severus se volteó hacia Savage con lentitud—. Nosotros estamos trabajando con Albus Dumbledore para . . . prevenir el regreso del Señor Oscuro, o cuando menos para que su regreso sea de corta duración —Ante las cejas alzadas de Savage, Severus explicó—. Nosotros sabemos que el Señor Oscuro no murió de forma definitiva, sino que fue derrotado de manera temporal. Él había estado buscando una manera de derrotar la muerte, y me temo que descubrió acerca de los Horrocruxes.

Hugo abruptamente sintió el peso de cada uno de sus más de cien años. Por supuesto que 'Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado' tenía que descubrir los hechizos más nauseabundos jamás creados—. ¿Cuál es su plan? —preguntó semi descorazonado.

—Ya hemos destruido dos de ellos. El fuego demoníaco funciona bien en ellos —Lucius observó que el auror se animaba.

—Bueno, eso debería ser todo. No puede haber hecho más de tres, dos ya son bastante riesgo —Hugo se sintió aliviado, lo peor entonces había terminado.

Severus negó lentamente con la cabeza provocando que el estómago de Hugo se apretara—. Creemos que él planeaba hacer seis, para tener siete pedazos de su alma alrededor, un número mágicamente auspicioso. Pensamos que esto fue interrumpido cuando iba a hacer el sexto con la muerte de Harry. Como dije, ya destruimos dos, y tenemos un tercero en nuestra posesión. Albus esta siguiendo el rastro de los otros.

—De modo que deben encontrar dos más y ya saben como destruirlos —reflexionó Hugo, su horror lentamente disminuyendo. Miró con mayor atención al grupo frente a él. No era Legilimancista, pero podía oler cuando le mentían. Todos sus sentidos, sin embargo, le decían que eran sinceros—. Se escucha que tienen todo controlado, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos?

—La Horrocrux que esta en nuestro poder fue insertada dentro de un anillo que preferimos no destruir de ser posible. Pensamos que un arma antigua con mucho poder puede destruir el Horrocrux y mantener intacto el anillo —explicó Tom—. Yo . . . heredé una daga que nos dimos cuenta es muy vieja y poderosa. Creemos haberla identificado y eso podría darnos la solución.

Severus había convocado en silencio el libro que Percy había usado para identificar la daga y abrió la pagina relevante para enseñársela a Hugo

Las cejas de Hugo trataron de unirse a su cabello. ¡La daga de Boadicea! No era de extrañar que Tom tuviera consigo ese día un libro de magia femenina.

Tom interpretó correctamente la mirada del auror y comentó con una sonrisa—. La daga esta hechizada para matar o incapacitar a cualquier hombre que la use, o que intente hacerlo. Rosmerta esta aquí para ver si puede usarla.

Hugo miró a la bruja sonriente con renovado aprecio. Esto iba a ser interesante e importante, la daga de Boadicea re-descubierta y a punto de verse en la mano de una bruja.

Severus se puso de pie y guió al pequeño grupo a su estudio. Tom extrajo la daga levitándola desde el gabinete mientras ellos se sentaban alrededor de una mesa.

La bolsa con el anillo en otro compartimento parecía zumbar con malevolencia. Tom lo miró brevemente, con decisión. «Pronto lo resolveremos, y yo tendré otro pedazo de mi alma reunido conmigo, y después le seguirán los otros», se prometió Tom.

Yvane murmuró contento—. _Así es, tendremos otro pedazo de vuelta, y será otro clavo en el ataúd del señor oscuro_.

Tom dejó la daga suavemente sobre la mesa en frente de Rosmerta. La daga parecía sencilla, comparada a otras armas enjoyadas como Excalibur y la espada de Gryffindor. El mango era de marfil con runas talladas en ella que parecían aparecer y desaparecer, con otras runas que centelleaban. Había una sola piedra lunar incrustada en la empuñadura. La hoja era larga y curvada con diseños relucientes que no eran runas, pero que todos estaban dispuestos a apostar que tenían algún significado.

Los cuatro hombres se tensaron cuando Rosmerta se inclinó sobre la daga observándola de cerca. La mayoría de las armas mágicas tenían un 'aura' de poder que los magos y brujas podían sentir si tenían el nivel de poder necesario para sentir la magia en otros magos u objetos.

La mano de Rosmerta se alzó sobre la daga, había una especie de pulso en ella, fuerte, pero no con la violencia amenazante de la mayoría de las armas, sino con la fuerza y poder de la tierra y los mares.

«Sí —pensó Rosmerta—, definitivamente es un poder femenino». Un poder sutil que podría atacar cuando fuera necesario, como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros. La bruja bajó su mano lentamente, a medias esperando alguna objeción de la daga. Su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura y tomó la daga levantándola lentamente frente a ella. El poder corrió lentamente por su brazo, recorriendo gentilmente sus sentidos.

Los hombres en el cuarto dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, la daga parecía aceptarla sin problemas.

—¿Cuándo van a destruir la Horrocrux que guardan? —preguntó Hugo con interés—. Me dará gusto asistirlos.

—Hemos identificado y removido tres maldiciones en el anillo, pero hay dos más. Una que es una fuerte maldición para sofocar, y que hemos tenido dificultades hallar el contrahechizo correcto, ya que hay demasiados de ellas. Y la otra es una maldición que... bueno, no estamos seguros que hace excepto que es marchitadora y es casi de seguro fatal —Lucius miró con fiereza al gabinete que guardaba el anillo. Su conocimiento de las artes oscuras y las maldiciones era materia de orgullo para él, y encontrarse con maldiciones desconocidas lo frustraba, y atacaba su orgullo.

—Pretendemos tener resueltos los hechizos y estar listos para hacerlo para el receso navideño, quizás incluso antes —añadió Severus.

—Me dará gusto ayudarlos a encontrar esas maldiciones y preguntaré por ahí, puede que haya otros que la reconozcan —dijo Hugo, consultándoles.

Hubo otro intercambio silencioso de miradas, esta vez incluyendo a Tom. Ellos preferían que nadie supiera lo que era el anillo. Las Reliquias de la Muerte podría tratarse de algo en que pocos creían, pero alguien tan viejo y bien informado como Hugo podría reconocer la piedra.

El resultado pareció ser que ya que Savage ya sabía esos secretos, iban a tener que tomar el riesgo con lo demás. La bolsa con el anillo fue traída y Hugo sacó su varita. Las ondas de magia oscura que escapaban del anillo le revolvieron el estómago, rara vez había encontrado algo tan vil. Era difícil separar las maldiciones de la oscuridad inherente a la misma Horrocrux.

Hugo no reconoció las maldiciones, pero tenía amigos en el Departamento de los Inefables que podrían conocerlas—. Les haré saber si descubro algo acerca de estos hechizos —Hugo se despidió dándoles la mano, y regreso vía flú a su casa. Ahora tenía una vez más una 'misión'. Eso de cuidar al Ministro y sentarse en el Wizengamot ya se estaba haciendo aburrido. Ayudar a derrotar al Señor Oscuro de nuevo le mantendría ocupado.

Rosmerta colocó la daga de nuevo en el gabinete, y el anillo también fue puesto a buen recaudo. Rosmerta besó a Severus y se despidió del resto, sabía que ahora iban a empezar a complotar y no era necesario que una Hufflepuff los escuchara sin entender sus planes tortuosos y complicados.

Ellos escucharon el flú, y los tres conspiradores Slytherins se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Había otros planes que hacer antes que regresaran los excursionistas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T: Capi corto, pero pronto habrá otro. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman un tiempo para dejar un comentario. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, corrección o duda son bienvenidos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	44. Neville no es un Squib

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 44: "Neville no es un Squib"**_

Petunia se sentó en una piedra grande observando a los niños salpicar agua en el borde de un estanque de agua fría debajo de enormes árboles protectores. Ellos habían llegado allí hacia una hora, de la manera más silenciosa posible, ya que antes habían divisado el blanco brillo de unicornios marchándose de ese lugar. Hoy habían alcanzado a divisar un par de criaturas al borde del agua por breves momentos antes de ser descubiertos.

Los unicornios los habían mirado con intensidad, sin miedo en sus ojos y más bien irritados por su interrupción, y sencillamente se habían ido caminando. A pesar de lo brillante de su pelaje parecían camuflarse de algún modo con el follaje verde y los arbustos casi inmediatamente.

Petunia y Percy habían estado encantados ya que ninguno de ellos los había visto antes. Percy había evitado las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por no hallarlas interesantes. Ahora, con su interés por los dragones y al verlos sentía que debía haberse equivocado con respecto a esa clase. El problema era que ellos rara vez podían ver unicornios en el colegio a menos que uno de ellos estuviera herido y el guardabosques fuera a ayudarlos. Y por supuesto, según conocimiento de Percy (y dadas las quejas de Charlie) nunca habían traído un dragón al colegio para que lo vieran los estudiantes.

Después que el grupo salió de su estupor exaltado ante la vista de los unicornios habían querido refrescarse los pies en el agua, pero Percy había divisado algunas branquialgas de agua dulce en el estanque. Había descrito brevemente sus cualidades y habían intentando hacerse de algunas plantas sin mojarse demasiado. Eso había llevado a algunas salpicaduras y después a mayores chapoteos.

Habían reunido una cantidad decente de branquialgas y Percy conjuró un contenedor apropiado para ello, y después les mostró un encantamiento para secar sus ropas.

El grupo había traído su almuerzo con ellos, y lo habían consumido antes de llegar al estanque, así que para cuando regresaron ya estaban deseando tener una comida temprana. Los conspiradores de Dragonsrest habían terminado sus planes y también estaban hambrientos. Tinker y Dobby sirvieron a los excursionistas y a los trazadores de planes una gran comida y después se retiraron a la sala.

Lucius se llevó a un exhausto Draco a casa después de comer, para que pudiera descansar antes de las lecciones de la mañana. Dudley y Harry fueron tambaleándose a la cama después que Severus les reiterara sus gracias por las branquialgas, dando un asentimiento de aprobación a un sonriente y orgulloso Percy. Severus había sido sincero al agradecerle por cuidar de Petunia y los niños en su salida, ya que habrían conseguido hacer muy poco si Percy no los hubiese acompañado.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron acostados, Wylda fue discutida, de nuevo. Petunia pronto convenció a Tom de permitirle asistir con las crías, y Tom insistió de que si lo ayudaba debía quedarse con uno de los pequeños búhos como pago. Petunia vaciló al principio, pero pronto le agradó la idea. Y Percy se convirtió en futuro receptor de otra de las crías, como presente navideño y para agradecerle por su ayuda. Percy estaba demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea de poseer su propio búho para protestar demasiado, pero dijo que le ayudaría a Petunia y Tom copiando algunos de los libros de Severus acerca de las aves para darles su propia copia.

Pronto se encontraron hablando de las diferentes razas de lechuzas y búhos y de la escasez que parecía haber de tanto en tanto para las aves que usaban los magos. Algunas especies habían sido exterminadas en el mundo muggle, y los magos tenían que recurrir a animales que vivían libres para evitar la endogamia, y a veces resultaba difícil encontrar especies compatibles con las razas mágicas.

Severus sonrió con amargura. Si tan sólo los fanáticos que abogaban por la pureza de sangre pudieran ver la necesidad de evitar la endogamia como cualquier criador de animales podía percibir con tanta simpleza.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus y Percy estaban listos para regresar por flú a Hogwarts muy temprano por la mañana el día lunes. Tom y Harry se habían levantado temprano también para despedirse. Percy y Tom hicieron planes de último minuto con respecto a su investigación y hablaron de intercambiar información acerca de los búhos.

Tom prometió copiar todos los libros de búhos que aun no habían copiado y enviarlos a Percy y Percy podría copiar los de la biblioteca en Hogwarts. Severus proveyó de una gran cantidad de tomos en blanco a ambos. Sabían que algunos libros tenían hechizos que prevendrían la copia, pero aun así podrían copiar la mayoría.

El encantamiento para copiar libros no era fácil de aprender, y requería mucha concentración y era muy cansador, la mayoría de la gente por eso prefería comprar los libros, pero ciertos bibliófilos como Percy que tenían poco dinero y Tom que quería siempre tener acceso a más conocimiento tenían la motivación para aprenderlo.

Petunia y los tres niños querían copias de algunos de los libros de lechuzas y búhos. La biblioteca Malfoy tenía una colección excelente, por supuesto, pero Draco también quería libros propios, para mantenerse a la par con Dudley y Harry. En cuanto a Dudley, quien no tenía interés en tener una lechuza propia, especialmente ahora que su madre iba a tener una, ya que era poco probable que mandara correspondencia a nadie fuera de la escuela excepto a ella, y la escuela tenía también lechuzas para usar, pero quería los libros para ser igual a los otros chicos.

Sin embargo, Harry y Petunia sentían avidez por leerlos. Harry amaba a Hedwig, y estaba determinado a que fuera el búho más feliz en Gran Bretaña mágica. Petunia, también encontraba el tema interesante, y puesto que ya se preguntaba en que ocuparse cuando todos se fueran a Hogwarts el otro año. Si ella llegaba a disfrutar con la cría de búhos, y estaba segura que así seria, bueno, los libros de costumbres de los magos decían que la crianza de lechuzas era considerada una profesión 'honorable y gentil' para una bruja (o una especie de squib, como aparentemente lo era ella).

Petunia ya estaba temiendo el día que se quedara sola en Dragonsrest, y esperaba que las aves la hicieran sentir un poco menos... vacía. Ella observó como Severus y Percy se despedían apretando los dientes, el próximo año seria ella despidiéndose de todos.

Severus se volteoó hacia un Harry sonriente—. Tendré que regresar el próximo sábado por unas horas. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estás tomando la poción para la vista, y necesitaré preparar una nueva.

Harry sonrió con alivio—. ¡Genial! Estaba esperando verle pronto. Los fines de semana no son tan malos cuando sé que lo veré entonces.

Severus consiguió esbozar una sonrisa sincera, aunque las palabras de Harry le apretaron el corazón. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo echara de menos, pero las cartas de Harry las pocas semanas pasadas le hacían obvio que Harry lo extrañaba de verdad.

—Así es, y yo echo a todos de menos. Tendré que asegurarme de tener alguna excusa para regresar lo más pronto posible. La profesora de Astronomía, Aurora Sinistra, me esta asistiendo. A ella le gustaría mi trabajo como Jefa de la Casa Slytherin —sonrió de medio lado.

Harry inmediatamente se envaró y una mirada feroz apareció en sus ojos—. ¿Ella esta detrás de su trabajo?

Severus se rió entre dientes ante la fiera defensa de Harry de su persona—. No hay problema. Estoy dejando que se acostumbre al puesto para pasárselo en unos años. Sospecho que me gustará pasar más tiempo contigo y con Tom.

—Oh, bueno, si es así esta bien —Harry se relajó, aprobaba pasar más tiempo con su tutor.

Percy y Severus se voltearon hacia el flú, y lanzaron el polvo. Percy aferraba el vial con la memoria de Yvane. No conocía a nadie en su familia con un pensadero, pero eso no importaba. La memoria era algo para recordarle sus nuevas metas, y mantenerlo motivado.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Martin Prewett se sentó a la mesa del desayuno. Madame Pomfrey casi no lo había dejado salir, aun después de pasar la noche en la enfermería. Los gemelos y Cho habían ido temprano con el hermano mayor de los gemelos, Charlie, dándole miradas de remordimiento y habían persuadido a Poppy para que lo dejara irse. Ellos razonaban que como Charlie era prefecto podía ser confiado para escoltarlo. Poppy había mirado severamente a Charlie y le había advertido que lo vigilara y los echó a todos fuera de la enfermería.

La lección de vuelo había ido bastante bien al principio con los gemelos y Cho dándole consejos excelentes para volar. Y más que eso, los gemelos le habían dado la 'bienvenida' a la familia, diciendo que ellos y el resto de su familia no aprobaban que su padre, Lawrence, hubiese tenido que ir al mundo muggle para poder ganarse la vida.

—Ellos debieron por lo menos dejarle _intentarlo _—habían dicho los gemelos—. No sabemos mucho de contabilidad, pero de seguro pudieron dejarle hacer el intento.

Martin meneó la cabeza recordando. Pensaba que conocer a cualquier miembro de la familia de su padre sería incómodo y posiblemente desagradable. Su padre había hablado ampliamente de su familia: los Prewett. Y también de los Weasley y otras pocas familias que se habían casado con los Prewett, pero hasta ahora los gemelos les habían dado la bienvenida y eran divertidos, bueno, eso fue hasta que se cayó.

Le sonrió a Cho, quien estaba preocupada por sus moretones en la cara, que no se habían desvanecido. Martin había intentado hacer un giro complicado que los gemelos le estaban demostrando y se había caído de bastante altura y la arena no había bastado para amortiguarlo efectivamente. Cho había gritado y llorado, y los gemelos con el rostro pálido lo habían llevado a la enfermería.

Estaba lleno de moretones por todos lados, incluyendo un riñón, tenía una concusión, un brazo roto, tres costillas rotas, y la rodilla dislocada. Todos los de primero y segundo año de Ravenclaw en el desayuno habían estado asombrados con su listado de heridas, y aparentemente ahora era un héroe con reputación de intrépido. Martin no quiso corregirlos diciéndoles que sólo había sido torpe.

Los gemelos se habían sentado con él al desayuno, y los Hufflepuff estaban orgullosos de ellos por apoyar a un miembro herido de la familia. Martin se sentía un poco culpable por lo aproblemados que se sentían ante su rostro todavía amoratado. La medi-bruja había dicho que algunos hematomas eran demasiado profundos para sanarlos usando solamente pociones, y que su rodilla luxada iba a llevar un tiempo. Tendría que usar un apoyo en la rodilla por una semana, y vio que dos de sus compañeros de habitación -Rob Chambers y Scott Bradley- lo miraban con envidia. Ellos seguramente pensaban que eso lo haría atractivo para las chicas.

Percy apareció a mitad del desayuno seguido por el profesor Snape, quien se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa de los profesores. Percy tenía una sonrisa inesperada en el rostro, y a Fred y George se les ocurrió repentinamente que no podían recordar la última vez que lo habían visto tan feliz. Le hicieron señas y le presentaron a Martin.

Percy había leído la carta que sus padres le habían enviado a Charlie contando de Martin Prewett y su familia, la que también había pasado por las manos de los gemelos. Siempre se había percatado que su familia era imperfecta, pero siempre le habían parecido que por lo menos intentaban aceptar a aquellos que habían sido menospreciados por otros. Nacidos de muggles, mestizos, squibs, todos eran bienvenidos en la casa de Arthur Weasley.

Los Prewett le habían parecido igual de receptivos y tenía edad para recordar cuando a veces los tiempos habían sido más difíciles y la tía Muriel se había asegurado que ellos tuvieran lo que necesitaban. Y siempre había apreciado especialmente que la tía de su madre nunca los hiciera sentir denigrados con sus dádivas de comida y ropa. Esto hacia que tía Muriel rehusando respaldar los esfuerzos de su hijo para superarse aun más inexplicables.

Percy sabía que algunas de los magos y brujas más ancianos veían las cosas de manera diferente. Ellos querían que todo permaneciera igual. Y aunque era verdad que los squibs siempre habían sido cuidados por sus familias, de acuerdo a las tradiciones de las familias de magos, también era verdad que se les daba siempre . . . bueno, trabajos pésimos que nadie más quería.

Percy nunca había pensado en la injusticia de eso. La mayoría de los trabajos del mundo de los magos requerían magia, asumía él. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si eso era del todo verdad. Petunia estaba esperanzada en criar lechuzas, y si era verdad que alguien tendría que hacer los hechizos en las crías cuando fuera necesario, también era cierto que ella podría contratar a alguien para que lo hiciera. Muchos squibs probablemente podrían arreglárselas bien en un trabajo con un mago como socio.

Percy sonrió a Martin y le estrechó la mano, y después quedó congelado al ver los hematomas en su cara. Fred leyó su expresión de horror y explicó lo de la lección de vuelo que habían estado realizando. George dijo avergonzado que Madame Hooch los había retado sonoramente cuando había escuchado lo ocurrido y les había prohibido dar más 'clases'.

Percy aferró el vial en su bolsillo y miró con atención a los gemelos. Ellos parecían sinceramente arrepentidos, así que limitó su reconvención a algunos comentarios recalcando la necesidad de tener más cuidad al enseñar algo peligroso. Después se volteó hacia Charlie.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —le preguntó Percy, y Charlie lo siguió a un espacio vacío en el pasillo.

Percy agrandó su bolsa con libros. Por un tiempo se había sentido superior por tener una información de la que carecía Charlie, pero puesto que no podía decirle nada a su hermano acerca del lazo mental que compartían los Jinetes y Cuidadores con los dragones, sentía que ya tenía suficientes secretos. Percy apretó el vial en su bolsillo y se relajó.

—Sé que te gustará tener algunos de los libros acerca de dragones. Estaba haciendo algunas copias para mi, así que también te hice unas a ti —Percy sacó un total de ocho libros para Charlie, haciendo que sus ojos se desorbitaran—. Yo no había comprendido hasta ahora tu fascinación con los dragones —Percy podía sentir el vial conteniendo la memoria en su bolsillo. Le gustaría estar presente cuando Charlie descubriera acerca de la inteligencia de los dragones, y de los siglos de memorias—. Me di cuenta que también quiero trabajar con dragones, no necesariamente como un jinete, pero me gustaría trabajar con ellos.

Charlie lo miró con asombro y apenas se abstuvo de reírse y bromear acerca de dragones comiéndose mini-burócratas. Y se alegró de haberse reprimido, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que los ojos de Percy brillaban con sinceridad y felicidad. Percy de verdad había descubierto algo que le gustaba. Charlie sabía que sus propios ojos se veían de esa forma después de pasar un tiempo en una reserva de dragones con un amigo.

—Bueno, parece que las Reservas van a ser familiares con el apellido Weasley —Charlie le sonrió con complicidad a su hermano por primera vez en su memoria, y lanzó los libros en su propia bolsa.

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo hablando de sus razas favoritas de dragones.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Más tarde esa semana, Tom y Harry se encontraron en Callejón Diagon para ver al Sanador. Harry necesitaba que ajustaran sus anteojos y Tom tenía una cita con el Sanador para que lo examinara y se preocupaba que np lo encontrara bien descansado.

Lucius y Draco decidieron ir con ellos y pasar algún tiempo mirando las tiendas y quizás ir por flú a _Las Tres Escobas_ para almorzar con Rosmerta. Andromeda y Dora había llamado por fuego para decir que era el cumpleaños de Ted y ¿si acaso les importaría darle el día libre a Dora? Había sido una excusa excelente.

Dudley y Petunia se habían quedado en casa para revisar algunos papeles que el abogado les había llevado. Aparentemente, la tía Marge estaba yendo a terapia rigurosamente y se había alejado lo bastante de los licores para impresionar a los jueces. El abogado de ella ahora estaba presionando para obtener horas de visita con Dudley "el único hijo de su hermano". Petunia quería hablar con Dudley en privado y el que todos salieran le permitiría hacer eso.

Los anteojos de Harry fueron ajustados y Tom fue examinado.

—Tu agotamiento ya es mínimo, necesitas continuar durmiendo ocho horas por lo menos. Tus niveles de estrés han descendido, pero apenas a un nivel normal, así que no quiero que añadas más responsabilidades a lo que estas haciendo. Tu sistema inmune aun esta muy bajo debido al estrés. Si vuelves a recargarte de trabajo vas a enfermarte de verdad —el Sanador intentó decirlo con gentileza, pero la cara de Tom aun estaba alicaída.

Tom suspiró, esperaba poder volver a enseñar a los chicos. Sin embargo, estaba aprendiendo mucho acerca de la enseñanza al observar a Dora. Puede que ella no hubiera tenido experiencia previa, pero era brillante en eso. Sonrió con un poco de remordimiento. Ella incluso había conseguido corregir a Tom en sus sesiones de repaso sin que él se diera cuenta de ello la mitad del tiempo, y apreciaba que ella intentara no golpear demasiado en su ego.

Lucius y Draco Malfoy estaban esperando afuera de la consulta de los Sanadores sin darse cuenta de que un mago joven y su abuela estaban sentados en la sala de espera mirándolos con fijeza por la ventana con los ojos cargados de odio.

—Tamaño descaro. Pavoneándose por ahí como si no llevaran la marca oscura en el brazo. Y no me importa lo que el Wizengamot dijo acerca de la maldición _Imperius._

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado hoscamente en la silla al lado de ella, acunando su brazo. Ellos estaban esperando para asegurarse que el hechizo para arreglar su brazo hubiera funcionado. Su estómago dio un vuelco inquietante al recordar ser colgado afuera de la ventana por su tío Algie. La cara de su tío retorcida en una sonrisa cruel, diciéndole que "mejor encontraba su magia o quedaría con los sesos desparramados en las lozas de allá abajo". Había quedado suspendido allí, en medio del aire por un momento que le pareció eterno, rogándole a su tío que parara.

Y luego, la caída hacia el suelo, con su tío Algie diciendo "Uy" dejando escapar una carcajada. Todavía podía ver las piedras acercándose desde una caída de cuatro pisos. Y después el milagro, cuando había 'rebotado', y su magia lo había protegido de una muerte horrible. Por supuesto, para rematar después había aterrizado mal del rebote y se había roto la muñeca.

Miró con fiereza a su abuela aun cuando ella no lo estaba mirando. Ella había corrido y lo había recogido, deleitada de que él no era un squib, ni siquiera notando su muñeca rota.

Y después ella había hecho lo imperdonable, en lo que él concernía, ella le había _**agradecido **_al tío Algie. Le había dicho a la rata atormentadora que él era un tío maravilloso por haberle hecho eso a él. Suponía que ella simplemente olvidaba que si su magia no hubiera reaccionado, él estaría muerto. Quizás ella lo preferiría a tener un nieto squib.

Hoscamente pensó que no debería sentirse sorprendido. Cada vez que el tío Algie había intentado "asustar su magia para que surgiera" su abuela le decía a Algie que era "tan buen tío, esforzándose tanto con su sobrino obviamente squib". Y luego Algie lo miraría con una mirada burlona de diversión, la que le decía a Neville que era muy poco probable que viviera hasta los diecisiete para tomar control de la fortuna de su padre.

Frank Longbottom había heredado la mayoría de la fortuna familiar, pero Algie había obtenido una buena cantidad también tras la muerte de su padre. Algie hubiese podido vivir bien por siglos sin tener que trabajar, pero en vez de eso había derrochado el dinero en menos de una década. Y Neville estaba bastante seguro que él _deseaba_ la muerte de su sobrino.

Tío Algie le había mirado con desdén incrédulo cuando al bajar había escuchado a Augusta gritar delirante que Neville "¡no es un squib, por Merlín!". Había sonreído burlón y le había dicho a Neville que le daría un sapo para ir a Hogwarts. Neville había echado chispas con ira... un sapo, preferiría no tener entonces ningún familiar.

Neville observó a los Malfoy. Mortífagos... ellos eran la razón de que él no tuviera padres. Eran la razón de que él estuviera a merced de un tío sádico y una abuela ajena a la realidad. Bullía de rabia observando a padre e hijo riendo felices juntos.

Él nunca tendría eso.

La medi-bruja salió y revisó su brazo sonriéndole—. Esta bien curado, Neville. Ahora puedes ir a conseguir un helado.

Harry Potter y un muchacho alto salieron en ese momento de una sala de examen de la parte de atrás, seguidos por un Sanador sonriente quien les estaba deseando que les fuera bien. El par salió por la puerta y se unieron a los Malfoy hablando animadamente.

Neville y su abuela los miraron con furia, y también salieron por la puerta siguiéndolos a cierta distancia.

—Esos Malfoy no tienen vergüenza, codeándose con un niño que su 'Señor Oscuro' dejó huérfano. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, con Severus Snape siendo ahora el guardián legal de Harry Potter, _otro marcado_, aun cuando Albus insista que fue un espía —siseó Augusta con rabia—. Snape y Lucius Malfoy siempre fueron como uña y carne. Ahora están corrompiendo al hijo de James. James y Frank eran buenos amigos; ellos no eran como estos . . . —sus divagaciones farfulladas se desvanecieron cuando el grupo entró al _Emporio de las Lechuzas_.

Augusta se detuvo en frente de la tienda, insegura de si quería entrar y armar un escándalo o no. Neville miró a través del vidrio al niño de pelo oscuro con una cicatriz como un rayo.

Neville lo _**odiaba**_. Odiaba al niño que se reía con un amigo de su misma edad, quien obviamente tenía un protector en el muchacho mayor que mantenía apartados a los matones, y que evidentemente tenía un tutor que se preocupaba por él. Lo odiaba.

El chico miró a la ventana y lo vio y le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Neville se dio vuelta simulando no haberlo visto.

Él odiaba a Harry Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: muchas gracias a todos los comentaristas.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	45. Lucius y Petunia hacen negocios

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 45: "Lucius y Petunia hacen negocios"**_

Lucius observó con cuidado a Harry y Draco, mientras pretendía considerar un joven búho real. El tendero sabía que no debía acercársele mientras deambulaba por la tienda, el servilismo no influenciaba en su mente a la hora de comprar. Tom estaba mirando unos libros para ver si había algo que hubiera pasado por algo en otras visitas. El propietario estaba nombrando algunos títulos que no tenía de momento y que podría ordenar, para ver si captaba el interés de Tom.

Lucius se había percatado que Augusta Longbottom se había detenido frente a la tienda frunciendo el ceño, con un niño a la siga. Aunque su expresión nunca cambió y ningún solo músculo se tensó, su mente estaba en alerta completa con varias alarmas resonando en su cabeza.

Extrañamente, Lucius había sentido simpatía por Frank Longbottom a pesar de que este fuera su completo opuesto. Frank era un idealista liberal Gryffindor, pero no era un fanático con la mente cerrada. Frank era amable y quizás poco práctico, pero no le había caído mal a Lucius. Una parte traidora de su mente le susurró que Lucius le había envidiado su visión color de rosa del mundo.

Durante el colegio en ocasiones habían tenido alegatos sobre los ideales de Frank, con Lucius atacando la mentalidad de torre de marfil de Frank con su mente lógica y analítica. Ellos no habían estado en el mismo año y ni siquiera en la misma Casa, pero ambos adoraban un buen debate, y sus debates pronto se convirtieron en un deporte público con apuestas al resultado.

Frank siempre había sonreído ante la visión cínica de Lucius y una vez había dicho que no había nada de malo con ser optimista, y que esperar lo mejor de la gente a veces los urgía a hacer lo correcto. Lucius había jadeado con horror ante tanta ingenuidad en esa afirmación. Entonces Frank había rematado mirando a Lucius a los ojos y diciendo que los "cínicos sarcásticos como tu con frecuencia son idealistas desilusionados".

Lucius casi le había lanzado una maldición por eso, y se había rehusado a hablarle por meses después de eso.

Finalmente, después de que ambos se hubieran graduado, los lados opuestos de la guerra habían imposibilitado que ellos volvieran a hablarse.

Lucius miró con fiereza la mirada correspondiente de Augusta. El esposo de ella, Frances, fue un tímido Herbologista, incapaz de oponerse a la autoritaria gorgona con que se había casado. El padre de Frances, Harfang había sido el hijo menor en su familia, pero tanto él como Frances fueron exitosos Herbologistas y habían convertido la pequeña casona familiar en una mansión. Frances había dejado a su familia en buena posición económica cuando había escapado finalmente de Augusta al morirse.

Frank Longbottom, el hijo de Augusta, había cedido a la presión y se había casado con el duplicado exacto de su madre, una machorra belicista conocida como Alice. Los padres de Alice habían sido asesinados por Voldemort justo antes de su primer año escolar y ella pasó la mayoría de sus años en Hogwarts empecinada en su furia vengativa para cuando ingresara en las filas de los Aurores. Ella había liderado el movimiento que le había dado a los Aurores el derecho a usar maldiciones imperdonables. Gracias a Merlín, ella había participado casi al final de la guerra, porque las había usado con... bueno, venganza.

Con frecuencia Lucius se había preguntado que pensaría Frank de su esposa. Recordaba las fotos de la boda que había visto en el periódico, y no habían mostrado a un Frank feliz, sino uno que se veía más que nada perplejo.

Lucius observó como un animado Harry saludaba con la mano al niño que estaba afuera, y como el niño se volteaba con una mirada hosca y enojada. Lucius se congeló, esa era la misma mirada de Alice en el colegio. Suspiró con alivio cuando Augusta agarró al chico y se fue marchando por la calle. Él se detuvo junto al propietario de la tienda y arregló que un pequeño búho fuera enviado a la mansión Malfoy.

Lucius salió y buscó con la mirada al niño y su abuela. Lucius se había dado cuenta que el niño debía ser el hijo de Frank, Neville, creía que se llamaba. Se preguntó si Augusta estaba haciendo de la vida del chico un infierno como lo hiciera con Frank.

Draco volvió sus ojos intrigados hacia su padre y le preguntó—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Augusta Longbottom y su nieto, Neville Longbottom —contestó Lucius distraído y los dirigió hacia la salida, diciéndole a Tom que ya tenía suficientes libros, por amor a Merlín, y que viniera con ellos.

Ellos deambularon por unas cuantas tiendas más. Los chicos lo habían arrastrado, encogiéndose de espanto, hasta Gladrags así que pudo desdeñar con disgusto la ropa muggle que ellos estaban mirando. Los tres chicos obtuvieron varias de esas 'camisetas' con dragones en ellas y le compraron una también a Dudley.

Draco había intentado, sin éxito, que Lucius se comprara una camiseta con un dragón extravagante en ella. Él la había despreciado diciendo que ni muerto lo atraparían durmiendo usando una de esas, aun cuando fuera una 'cami-zeta'. Esto había parecido causar una injustificada cantidad de diversión.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Todos habían llegado a su casa después de almorzar en _Las Tres Escobas_, con Lucius suspirando de alivio.

Petunia y su hijo habían terminado con su 'reunión familiar', y los tres chicos corrieron afuera a trabajar en el jardín o usar el gimnasio casero, o ambas cosas. Tom se escapó a la biblioteca con un brillo en los ojos ya que Petunia comentó que tenía una lechuza esperándolo de parte de Percy con lo que parecía ser un paquete de libros.

Tinker apareció con in 'pop' con el té y Lucius se calmó con el ritual de todos los británicos. Sabía que Petunia lo estaba mirando con preocupación. Ellos eran esencialmente extraños a pesar de su interacción constante, casi diaria, pero Lucius sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien acerca de Frank, y Petunia tenía la ventaja de no conocer a ninguno de los magos y brujas en cuestión personalmente.

Lucius le contó lentamente acerca de Frank Longbottom y de su no-exacta amistad en el colegio. El matrimonio de Frank con la vengativa Alice, y estar en lados opuestos de la guerra. Con un suspiro, Lucius después le contó acerca de la tortura de los dos aurores a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Junior que los había dejado dementes.

—Siempre desee que Bellatrix le hubiese dicho a alguien lo que pretendía hacer, yo hubiese escuchado de ello y la hubiese detenido. Yo nunca hubiera dejado que alguien le hiciera eso a Frank, sin importar la clase de idiota ingenuo que fuera. Y ahora descubro que yo era quien estuve del lado equivocado para empezar —concluyó Lucius sombríamente.

Petunia bebió de su té y miró al hombre sentado frente a ella. Ella nunca hubiese sospechado que el autosuficiente señor Malfoy albergara tales remordimientos ni dudas.

Ella bajó su taza al platillo—. No soy ajena a los remordimientos. Y he pasado varias horas deseando rehacer sucesos del pasado. Todos podemos ver perfectamente lo que pensamos que deberíamos haber hecho antes. No obstante, es casi imposible saber si los eventos en realidad hubiesen salido mejor . . . a veces los eventos suceden de la manera que estaban destinados.

Petunia batalló brevemente con sus propios sentimientos—. Severus me dijo que hay muchas razones por las que la gente apoyaba al Señor Oscuro, muchas de ellas a causa del temor a los muggles, y hasta cierto punto tenían razón. Yo puedo dar fe de que si el mundo de los muggles supiera de ustedes . . . ellos _**podrían**_ verlos solamente como armas y herramientas. La mayoría querría esa magia para ellos y no se detendrían ante nada para obtenerla. No sé cómo han conseguido permanecer tanto tiempo a salvo. Severus dijo que a pesar de que la manía del Señor Oscuro por la pureza de la sangre no estaba en lo correcto, algunos magos que lo escucharon al principio, antes de su locura, instituyeron políticas más estrictas para proteger su secreto con las familias de los nacidos de muggles.

—¿Me esta diciendo que debo buscar los parches de sol entre las nubes? —preguntó Lucius con incredulidad. Ante la sonrisa de Petunia se rió entre dientes y levantó su taza de té hacia ella en un brindis—. Se escucha igual que Frank.

Ellos sorbieron su té un rato.

—Tengo una propuesta de negocios para usted, Petunia —Eso captó la atención de ella—. Me he estado deshaciendo de mis activos en el extranjero (de forma lenta, déjeme decirle), desde el año pasado. Con una guerra que se viene de manera inevitable, es mejor consolidarse. Me deshice de una o dos fábricas en Rusia y Bulgaria, dejándole saber a mi socio que podría comprar mi parte o hacerlo los empleados. Cualquier propiedad que se encuentre tan lejos que no pueda usarse también la vendí a buen precio, ya que si uno lo hace de prisa se dan cuenta y el precio sufre lo he hecho tomando mi tiempo. De todas maneras, he empezado a comprar algunas propiedades aquí en Inglaterra, alrededor del pueblo de Hale, donde se encuentra Spinner's End. El área de todos modos casi se encuentra desierta, así que posee un enorme trozo de terreno alrededor de la vieja casa de Severus que esta totalmente vacío.

Petunia lo miró, totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Qué puede decirme acerca de las urbanizaciones privadas? —preguntó Lucius poniendo toda su atención.

Petunia le explicó de manera vacilante, sin estar segura de lo que deseaba saber ni por qué. A pesar de ello, él sonrió abiertamente a todo lo que dijo.

—Así que, me esta diciendo que si un grupo de magos toma residencia y no deja entrar a ningún muggle para que no puedan ver nada 'mágico', los muggles no van a pensar nada extraño de eso porque se trata de una "urbanización privada" —dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa.

Petunia sonrió, por supuesto que Lucius iba a pensar en algo como eso—. Así es, y si usted publicita que se trata de una comunidad de "gente de la nueva era y de artistas", nadie va a pensar nada raro si ven ropas peculiares ni de sus hábitos, siempre y cuando no sean _demasiado_ extraños.

Lucius le sonrió de forma especulativa—. Esto me lleva a la próxima parte. Sé que no quiere pensar en el éxodo masivo de Dragonsrest a Hogwarts el próximo año. Ahora que Severus tiene Dragonsrest, él no necesita más de esa casa en Spinner's End. Usted podría comprarla y ayudarme a supervisar mi 'pequeño proyecto'. Por una buena cantidad de dinero, por supuesto. Aun podrá criar allí a sus lechuzas, claro está, pero yo tengo necesidad de alguien que esté en el sitio para asegurarme que todo se haga correctamente.

Petunia se animó, una casa propia y otro proyecto en que mantenerse ocupada, y que le daría una buena cantidad de dinero además. Severus probablemente se casaría algún día (y quizás más pronto que tarde si uno juzgaba por la mirada de Rosmerta), y entonces él querría que ella se fuera. Esto la ayudaría a mantenerse vinculada a los magos y disponible para Dudley y Harry.

—No podría mudarme hasta el próximo verano —contestó Petunia lentamente.

Lucius desestimó eso con una mano negligente—. Aun tengo que arreglar permisos y papeleo. Las cosas no comenzarían instantáneamente.

Petunia asintió con firmeza—. Si Severus esta de acuerdo, creo que eso sería perfecto.

Lucius sonrió ufano. Le gustaba salirse con la suya, y eso alejaría su mente de fallas pasadas y de pérdidas.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Cuando Severus recibió una lechuza de Petunia y de Lucius el viernes, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor conversando con Sinistra acerca de las 'pequeñas charlas' con numerosos Slytherins. También ambos habían escrito a numerosos padres, buscando hallar donde se encontraban sus lealtades. Muchas respuestas habían sido positivas y esperanzadas, ellos parecían aliviados de que se les presentaran alternativas.

Otros, por supuesto, eran predeciblemente hostiles. Existían familias demasiado inmersas en las artes oscuras y el sendero de los Mortífagos. Sinistra era invaluable en muchas de esas conversaciones, tratándose de una nueva voz. Muchos estaban teniendo dificultades creyendo que él había sido en realidad un espía, y estaban cautelosos de cualquier trampa.

Severus miró a los otros Jefes de Casa. Cuando les había entregado una lista de hijos de mortífagos y simpatizantes en sus Casas, ellos habían quedado asombrados e incrédulos. Había llevado una larga discusión y había tenido que enseñarles varias memorias en el pensadero de Dumbledore para probarles que ciertos ex-estudiantes favoritos o sus familias no eran tan inocentes como ellos creían. Había sido satisfactorio en cierto modo verlos darse cuenta que no todos los seguidores de Voldemort vestían verde y plata.

El búho real de Lucius llegó aleteando. Ya no era extraño verle bombardeado por lechuzas durante las comidas. Hedwig ya había sido identificada, probablemente debido a un par de Hufflepuff pelirrojos, como perteneciente a El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Su arribo siempre causaba un cuchicheo ansioso. Severus leyó la misiva de Lucius con profunda incredulidad que provocó preocupación entre los otros profesores.

Severus contestó a sus interrogaciones alarmadas con lentitud—. Al parecer, Lucius Malfoy va a hacer negocios con la tía de Harry, Petunia Dursley.

Albus tuvo que estrangular sus risitas para hacerlas parecer una tos, mientras Minerva le preguntaba con incredulidad desconcertada—. ¿Acaso ella no es una... una muggle?

—Bueno, el Sanador dice que técnicamente ella es una squib, con escasamente la magia suficiente para ayudar a que las pociones pudieran curarla, pero aun así una squib —contestó Severus de forma distraída.

Sinistra miró a las mesas de estudiantes para ver si alguien los había oído... y así había sido, notó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Las noticias de que Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo negocios con una muggle, o quizás con una squib, y que ella era la tía de Harry Potter estaban corriendo entre las mesas como fuego en la pradera. Que bien, eso influenciaría más a algunos estudiantes y sus familias para que creyeran que el mejor lado era el opuesto al Señor Oscuro.

Severus había renunciado a seguir comiendo y dejó a Albus y Minerva decidiendo si acaso el Ministerio había empezado a dar empleo a los centauros o sólo se habían visto un par de huellas de herraduras.

El día siguiente, sábado, fue como había planeado a Dragonsrest y se encontró firmando un documento para vender Spinner's End a Petunia. Había conseguido un rato con el contador a solas para preguntarle qué precio podía pedir sin mermar demasiado la bóveda de Dudley. Petunia había obtenido un buen precio por la casa de Privet Drive y las acciones de Vernon, con el valor añadido del seguro que tenían, así que tenía las finanzas en buen estado si Severus quería pedir un precio justo por la casa.

Le había llevado a Severus todo el resto del viernes para llegar a términos con la venta de Spinner's End. Ya no se parecía en nada al viejo hogar de su familia y siempre le había sido difícil recordar tiempos felices de ese lugar. Lily solamente lo había visitado una vez, y esa era uno de sus peores recuerdos. Su padre había menospreciado a Severus y burlado de él por atreverse a "olisquear alrededor de una chica linda, ¿acaso no sabía lo horrible que lucia?". Suponía que era sólo tozudez lo que le hacia aferrarse a ese lugar, sólo para vengarse de la memoria de su padre, para demostrarle a sus fantasmas que no importaban, que él había conseguido ser feliz a pesar de ellos.

Mientras mentalmente pasaba por ello, sus estudiantes de Pociones habían disfrutado de tener a un profesor tan ensimismado en su distracción que se había olvidado de gritarles, hacerles pedazos con su sarcasmo, de quitarles puntos o asignarles detención. Cierto que ya no lo hacia tanto como antes, pero Rowena Eldridge estuvo a punto de explotar su caldero y sólo había fruncido el ceño y ordenado que empezara de nuevo.

Severus suspiró mientras firmaba otro documento más, ni siquiera había una ventaja estratégica en conservar la casa. Después de atrapar a dos mortífagos más después de Ragnor Mulciber, se había descubierto el truco y todos sabían que la casa estaba llena de trampas y que Harry Potter 'probablemente vivía en una Reserva de Dragones', de acuerdo a los periódicos que reportaban dicha especulación.

Severus escuchó a medias como Petunia le contaba a su abogado que se encontraba presente como ella y Dudley habían decidido permitir una hora o dos para una "visita supervisada" para ver si la tía Marge actuaba con seriedad acerca de haberse "reformado". El abogado hizo una mueca, recordaba los escándalos que ella había causado. No estaba seguro que la señorita Dursley quisiera actuar bien.

Severus firmó el último documento con un floreo sintiendo mucho alivio. Se excusó y dejó al grupo para que hiciera planes para su "urbanización privada para magos".

Severus y Harry se escaparon contentos al laboratorio para preparar la poción para la vista. Harry cortó y trozó mientras hablaban amigablemente sobre su semana y los planes de Petunia. Harry claramente se sentía preocupado por ello.

—¿Pero qué ocurrirá con las barreras sanguíneas? No tengo que vivir allí ¿o sí? —Harry se mordió el labio nervioso. Deseaba desesperadamente que Severus no decidiera devolverlo con Petunia, ahora que tenía también tenía a Tom para hacerse cargo. Ahora ella era amable, pero él quería que Severus fuera su tutor—. ¿No va a dejar de ser mi guardián legal, o sí?

Severus miró a Harry con sorpresa, no había pensado que Harry tomara que Petunia adquiriera una casa propia de esa forma.

—No, Harry, me temo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo, cuando menos hasta que tengas veintiún años. Tendrás la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete años, pero yo aun seré responsable de ti legalmente hasta que cumplas veintiún años, que es la edad habitual para que empiecen los aprendices —Harry aun se veía un poco dudoso—. Tu residencia siempre será Dragonsrest, a pesar de que para mantener las salvaguardas sanguíneas tendremos que mantener una de las habitaciones con pertenencias ya sea de tu tía o de tu primo, aunque probablemente sea de tu primo ya que él querrá visitarte a veces.

Harry lució aliviado ante esto y finalmente perdió su aspecto sombrío. Tanto Harry como Tom parecían vivir esperando que eventualmente se cansaran de ellos y que a la primera excusa se deshicieran de ellos.

Tom se había relajado un poco después de tomar la poción de adopción, y su explicación de que era más que una forma de engañar a Albus. Yvane cuando menos había ayudado a calmar sus temores y había advertido a Severus del problema. Harry era más difícil. La mayoría del tiempo parecía feliz y sin problemas, y después algo gatillaba sus miedos nuevamente. Esperaba que se solucionara con el tiempo.

Harry volvió a sortear con cuidado el pelo de conejo. Los conejos se veían un poco raros con pedazos rasurados en su pelaje pero a ellos no parecía importarles después de que les dieran zanahorias extras. Disfrutaba preparar pociones con Severus, le hacia sentirse cercano a su tutor y calmaba algunos de sus temores de ser una carga.

Harry se sintió insoportablemente celoso de Tom cuando lo vio tomar la pócima de adopción y escuchó decir a Severus que era un "hijo de su casa". Le había llevado varios días conseguir tener sus celos furiosos bajo control. Apenas había conseguido mirar a Tom en ese tiempo.

Seguía diciéndose a que a él le _gustaba_ Tom, y que la poción era necesaria para mantener a salvo a Tom. Pero las palabras «hijo de la casa» habían hecho resonar una cuerda en él. Desesperadamente deseaba que esas palabras se aplicaran también a él.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Yvane había estado observando los celos con que Harry estaba batallando por días y había compartido un poco de eso con Tom. Esta clase de reyertas entre hermanos era algo que les costaba entender a los dragones. Pero Tom entendía muy bien la amarga añoranza por tener una familia y la necesidad de tener un sentido de pertenencia.

Tom odiaba interrumpir la sesión de preparación de pociones, pero esto era importante. Le hizo señas a Severus para que saliera afuera y le contó a Severus lo que Yvane había 'escuchado'.

—Harry es Slytherin suficiente para sentir la necesidad de que las cosas sean parejas. En este momento se siente dejado fuera, y no una parte real de la familia. Ambos eramos antes tus pupilos, y ahora yo soy "un hijo de la casa" y él no. Yvane dice que eso es lo que realmente quiere él.

Tom observó como la expresión de Severus iba aclarándose al entender—. Sólo recuerda que no debe pensar que lo ofreces porque dijimos algo, o nunca creerá que es real.

Severus asintió lentamente y Tom desapareció escaleras arriba, deseando que todo saliera bien.

Severus terminó de hacer la poción inmerso en sus pensamientos, y la puso a un lado para después darse vuelta hacia Harry.

—¿Damos una vuelta en lo que se enfría?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y así cruzaron el prado llegando más allá del Complejo. A Harry le encantaba caminar a lo largo de los riscos que miraban hacia el mar. Era una larga caminata, pero valía la pena. No le permitían ir allí sin un adulto, pero parecía que el mar lo llamaba y a veces soñaba con elevarse sobre las olas.

Se sentaron en una roca adecuada y observaron las olas estrellarse debajo.

—Me parece que la cueva de Yvane esta cerca de aquí —dijo Severus, preguntándose como empezar la conversación.

Harry asintió contento. Tener a Severus solo para él era inusual y estaba feliz de que fuera así—. A veces vemos dragones entrando y saliendo en las cuevas de acá. Tenemos cuidado de no irritarlos.

—He estado pensando . . . —_por cerca de media hora_—... que me gustaría adoptarte informalmente dentro de mi familia. Una adopción formal requeriría involucrar al Ministerio, pero una informal... como la que hice con Tom solamente requeriría que tu lo aceptaras... —su ofrecimiento vacilante fue cortado cuando Harry lo tacleó en un abrazo feroz.

—¿Lo dice en serio?... ¿de verdad? —la sonrisa enloquecida de Harry era respuesta suficiente.

Severus había pensado que Tom e Yvane estaban dementes al pensar que Harry quería realmente ser adoptado en su familia. Por supuesto, parecía tener sentido, pero Severus no estaba acostumbrado a que los niños fueran lo bastante locos como para querer pasar tiempo con él.

Severus aferró los hombros de Harry en un abrazo de lado y se sentaron tranquilamente observando el mar por un rato. Harry estaba disfrutando del conocimiento de que realmente era deseado y Severus dejó que la idea poco familiar de la paternidad se asentara. No sería una adopción formal, completa, pero sabía que Harry la vería como una por el modo en que se había aferrado a la idea. Si Yvane estaba en lo correcto, y rara vez se equivocaba cuando se trataba de los muchachos.

—¿Cómo debo llamarle? —preguntó Harry, hallando la pregunta a la que Severus aun no encontraba respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te _gustaría_ a ti llamarme? —Severus preguntó haciéndole el pase.

Harry casi sonrió ante esa respuesta de Severus—. ¿Puedo llamarte 'papá', aun cuando no sea una adopción total? —le llevó todo su coraje el hacerlo, un rechazo seria más de lo que podría soportar en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que puedes, me sentiría honrado de que pensaras en mi como tu padre —Severus consiguió evitar que su voz le fallara, aunque una banda de emoción se apretaba en su pecho.

Regresaron caminando a Dragonsrest, Harry saltando de excitación mientras él caminaba. Severus sonrió ante el entusiasmo del niño. Estaba contento que Harry ansiara hacer eso y solamente podía confiar en que finalmente se acallaran los temores de Harry a ser rechazado en el futuro.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom los siguió hasta el laboratorio, tratando de no verse ansioso, pero Harry parloteó las felices nuevas con una sonrisa excitada y Tom los felicitó con alivio.

Harry trasvasó su pócima para la vista y preguntó cuan rápido podrían hacer la poción de adopción. Se sintió decepcionado al enterarse de que llevaría una semana o dos, pero Severus le prometió que empezaría de inmediato, y que Tom mantendría un ojo en ella; no era difícil pero llevaba un largo tiempo de preparación.

Harry subió las escaleras para decírselo a Petunia y Dudley, pero solamente después de que Severus le dijera que esto debía permanecer dentro de su círculo cercano de amistades, para evitar que alguien interfiriera.

—Tenias razón —dijo Severus—, él necesitaba que le aseguraran que estaba aquí de forma permanente, y que era de verdad deseado.

—_Por supuesto. Yo siempre tengo la razón _—se rió Yvane, y tanto Severus como Tom rodaron los ojos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: ¡Sí, Harry ahora es un Prince!

N.d.T.: Pues para ser un solterón, Severus va al revés porque ya tiene dos hijos XD Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para dejar algún comentario, y a todos quienes han puesto esto en favoritos y los seguidores.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	46. Explosión

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 46: "Explosión"**_

Mafalda Prewett escribió con rabia en su diario. Ella quería escribirle a Harry, pero temía que su carta no contuviera nada más que amargura y rabia, y además en realidad no lo conocía lo suficiente para ventilar todos sus problemas familiares. Después de terminar de escribir en su diario las cosas que su padre hubiera tenido que darle zurra por decir, ella sacó una hoja de pergamino y una pluma inagotable.

Sonrió con vacilación. Harry había sugerido que empezara lo antes posible a usar una pluma, le había enviado una pluma inagotable y había hecho que su amigo Tom le copiara un libro de caligrafía. Le había dicho que "era una lata, pero que era mejor irse acostumbrando desde ya."

Ella le había escrito después de unos días horribles tratando de conquistar la pluma, preguntándole por qué no podían usar otros lápices. Harry le había escrito algo confuso, decía que no comprendía la terminología, pero que la magia siempre descomponía las máquinas muggles e incluso las cosas hechas por muggles. Él había recibido una explicación de por qué la magia actuaba así, que no comprendió del todo. La magia reaccionaba mal con la electricidad y de verdad odiaba las cosas artificiales, y el plástico estaba en lo alto de la lista de cosas artificiales. Incluso los bolígrafos que no estaban hechos de plástico dejaban de funcionar y se hacían pedazos. Los lápices funcionaban bien, los hechos de madera y grafito, pero no podían usarse para entregar el trabajo escolar.

Mafalda había terminado por pedirle ayuda a su padre, para sorpresa de este, pues rara vez le pedía ayuda su hija auto-suficiente. Con paciencia le había enseñado como sostener la pluma y las complejidades de escribir usándola.

Luego, su padre había recibido una carta. La carta formal le informaba a Lawrence que el Cabeza de la Familia Prewett le estaba denegando la bóveda que debía haber sido suya, aduciendo que por su "abandono del mundo mágico", se la habían decomisado y no podía reclamarla para sus hijos. De persistir, seria formalmente repudiado por la familia Prewett.

Con la carta venía dentro una nota garrapateada del hermano de Lawrence, Ernest. Escribía para decir que deseaba devolverle la bóveda, pero que Muriel aun controlaba legalmente las finanzas de la familia. Ella rara vez interfería con como Ernest manejaba los negocios familiares, pero que en este caso fue adamante en que Lawrence no obtuviera nada. Ernest decía que a espaldas de Muriel había pagado la colegiatura del segundo año de Martin y del primer año de Mafalda.

.

Lawrence estaba furioso con su madre, pero no sabía que pensar de Ernest. Su hermano mayor siempre había sido bueno con él y lo había alentado a aprender contabilidad si eso era lo que le gustaba. Había presentido que quería dejarle trabajar en el negocio familiar antes de que su madre aplastara la idea. Deseaba no tener necesidad de ayuda para pagar las colegiaturas; podría conseguir el dinero, pero tendría que tomar préstamos a largo plazo con largas penalidades y no quería llegar a eso. El que Ernest hiciera eso liberaba una carga de su mente.

Lawrence sentía un poco de preocupación por la rabia de Mafalda, ella estaba tomando esto como una ofensa personal, aun más que Martin o hasta él mismo. Pero él y su hijo eran más analíticos en sus emociones, y Mafalda sentía las ofensas con mayor facilidad, y las tomaba a pecho. Deseaba que ella no hubiera visto la carta de hoy, pero lo hubiera descubierto finalmente. Pocas cosas permanecían en secreto de Mafalda.

.

Mafalda estaba sentada mirando el pergamino frente a ella. Decidió decir que les habían denegado la bóveda, pero que un miembro de la familia había ayudado con las colegiaturas. Admitir que les importaban tan poco a la familia de su padre hería hondamente en su orgullo.

Después le agradeció por los libros que Tom había copiado para que Harry le enviara. Unos cuantos de esos libros era información para los nacidos de muggles. A su padre no le gustaba ahondar en su familia, y les había dado muy poca información del mundo mágico hasta estar seguro de que ellos irían a Hogwarts, y después sólo hechos básicos, pero ninguna información tan interesante como la de esos libros.

Mafalda ahora estaba interesada en las Casas de Hogwarts. Había una breve mención de ellas en otros libros, y ella quería saber más, así que había preguntado en su carta si podía prestarle libros de eso.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry expuso el pedido de libros de las Casas a Tom—. ¿Cuáles debo enviarle a ella? ¿Qué opinas, Tom?

Tom pensó en los Prewett que recordaba, tres hermanos, todos en Gryffindor. Un Ignatius, y curiosamente dos otros más llamados Fred y George. Quizás habían nombrado a los gemelos por ellos, y Percy había mencionado que su segundo nombre era Ignatius. No habían sido demasiado desagradables, sólo los típicos Gryffindor asumiendo que todos los Slytherins andaban en malos pasos. Aunque suponía que en su caso ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Pero a pesar de eso, no había apreciado sus comentarios en su estatus como huérfano usando el dinero del fondo del concejo escolar. Los Prewett no eran fabulosamente acaudalados, pero dudaba que alguno de esos hermanos se preguntara si tendrían algo para comer en su próxima comida.

Bueno, el hermano de la niña había ido a Ravenclaw, pero por las cartas que Harry había recibido, ella parecía ser material para Slytherin, y él sabía que le agradaba a Harry. Sonrió lentamente. Había disfrutado escuchar hablando a Severus acerca de apartar a los gemelos de Gryffindor, ellos habrían sido allí unos auténticos terrores.

—Envíale la información general de los libros de las Casas, y después incluye libros en verdad interesantes acerca de Slytherin . . . e incluye alguno de Rowena Ravenclaw para no ser _demasiado_ obvios —dijo Tom con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo de inmediato. Le gustaría tener a Mafalda en Slytherin: él planeaba ser de Slytherin donde podría ver a diario a su padre. Draco por supuesto insistía que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaría 'Slytherin' apenas tocara su cabeza, como había sido con su padre. Dudley gravemente había dicho que pretendía argumentar con el Sombrero hasta ir a donde quería, con suerte con sus amigos.

Algunos de los libros podrían ser copiados, otros tenían hechizos para evitarlo, como muchos de los nuevos lo eran. Hedwig se fue con unos pocos libros, y dos otras lechuzas más fueron enviadas con libros. Harry les observó irse con una sonrisa. Lo agradable de tener una amiga por correspondencia era que uno podía contarle cosas que le intrigaban y ella a veces podía ver donde estaba el problema ya que no estaba en medio de las cosas.

A Mafalda le había contado de sus celos de Tom. Deseaba poder decirle de la poción de Adopción, pero Severus tenía razón de que debían mantenerlo en secreto. Severus había dicho que podía llamarle papá si quería, pero si la gente le preguntaba al respecto dijera que era un acuerdo ente ellos dos, y eso era verdad, no era asunto de nadie lo de la adopción.

A Harry como que le gustaba lo del secreto que pondría a ese 'Director' loco si lo supiera. Harry aun sentía rabia por el lío que había hecho con los Dursley, aun cuando finalmente todo se había arreglado con Severus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius Malfoy trajo un mapa grande y muy detallado de Hale y sus áreas circundantes. Las áreas que había comprado estaban resaltadas en un color verde claro y las áreas que estaba negociando en un color verde oscuro. Había otras zonas que creía que podría obtener de ser necesario, y esas estaban marcadas en azul.

Petunia sonrió un poco al ver los mapas de su viejo pueblo, del río Mersey y las orillas del Dungeon. También vio que el área con la vieja fábrica era una por la que Lucius aun estaba negociando.

—¿Esta teniendo dificultades para comprar la fábrica? Ha estado cerrada desde que yo era pequeña, ¿en qué están pensando?

Lucius se rió—. Están intentando entender para qué la quiero. No quiero darles a conocer que he comprado otros terrenos en los alrededores. De ser necesario, les diré que planeo echarla abajo, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.

Petunia miró el mapa con dudas—. Pienso que ya tiene toda la tierra que necesita, aun si no obtiene las que esta negociando. Pero puedo comprender que quiera quitar de ese lugar ese adefesio que es la fábrica abandonada.

—Si consigo algunas de las propiedades circundantes planeo plantar algunos árboles o hacer huertas frutales. Eso proveerá de una barrera sutil para mantener a los muggles alejados y podrá añadirse a la seguridad, como a su vez al ambiente —Lucius no le había presentado la idea hasta saber que contaba con la cantidad mínima de propiedades para marchar adelante con su plan.

Ellos discutieron algunas ideas de cuanta tierra colocar alrededor de cada casa de los magos. Lucius insistía que debían ser por lo menos cinco acres cada una. Petunia pensaba que esa era una cantidad escandalosa, pero Lucius insistió que la mayoría querría tener un jardín y un patio, así que una pequeña cantidad de terreno no serviría. Eso significaría el fin de su proyecto antes de comenzar.

—Bien, quizás entonces será mejor que siga trabajando en obtener esos terrenos —se rió Petunia.

Lucius lució ufano. Sus abogados y contadores estaban trabajando duro en ello, pero siempre eran cautelosos de no actuar _demasiado_ ansiosos por adquirir una propiedad. Lucius odiaba pagar sobreprecios cuando estaba invirtiendo.

Lucius volvió su atención a una lista larga de información que necesitaba acerca del área que solamente un antiguo residente podría conocer y las sugerencias de ella fueron puestas en consideración y le pidió que añadiera sus propios consejos de que atraería a la gente allí. Petunia asintió y decidió pedirle consejos a Andy y Rosmerta acerca de lo que una bruja querría para querer mudarse a un condominio. Si las brujas eran como cualquier mujer muggle, ellas serian quienes dirían la palabra final cuando fuera hora de decidir donde vivir.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom trajo un libro de quidditch a la sala de estar donde Harry y Dudley estaban jugando a las cartas después de desayunar, mientras esperaba que llegara el contador. Tom había mandado a pedir un libro acerca de estrategia de Golpeadores que pensó que le interesaría a Dudley. Cho se lo había recomendado a Dudley, diciendo que mirar en las estrategias de otros países seria útil. Se lo pasó a Dudley con una sonrisa.

Dudley tomó el libro y al revisarlo miró a Tom con ultraje y frustración—. ¡Esta escrito en chino!

Tom resopló—. ¿Acaso no hay manera de complacerte? —le dio un golpe al libro con su varita y los caracteres desaparecieron revelando palabras en español—. Tiene un hechizo de traducción que puede activarse.

Los chicos se rieron—. Esa estuvo buena, Tom —se rió Dudley entre dientes.

Tom les sonrió, era cuidadoso con sus trucos y bromas con ellos. Sabía que Harry aun se sentía nervioso con las bromas pesadas debido a su pasado, por el matonaje, y aunque Dudley en general era más relajado con las bromas, se daría cuenta si era el único a quien le hacían bromas.

—¿Estas listo para oír todo acerca de las responsabilidades sin fin de tener un poco de dinero, Harry? —le preguntó con vivacidad. Ante el gruñido de Harry y la risita de Dudley, Tom añadió—: Oí que vas a sentarte un rato para escuchar de tus cuentas tu también, Dudley.

Dudley abruptamente se vio desmayado. Su madre había dicho que quería que su contador empezara a revisar cosas con él para que supiera como manejar su cuenta en Gringotts.

Tom se marchó al escuchar el flú anunciar la llegada del contador, Roth Stebbins. Todos se movieron hacia la mesa del comedor para tener sitio donde trabajar.

Tom miró la larga lista que seguía creciendo de personas cuyo dinero había ido a parar a la bóveda de Voldemort. Lucius y Severus siempre revisaban las adiciones en la lista y le dejaban saber si era seguro devolverles dinero u objetos. Tom le pasó a Stebbins un pergamino enlistando el dinero que iba a devolverle a ciertas personas y un objeto, un escudo cubierto con diseños heráldicos y runas que pertenecía a la familia Davies y que había sido limpiado de magia oscura por los goblins para que su retorno fuera seguro.

Tom se sonrió un poco, ellos estaban haciendo pequeños agujeros en los contenidos de la bóveda.

Un buen pedazo había sido entregado la semana pasada. Un miembro de la antigua Orden del Fénix, cierto Benjy Fenwick había sido un mago bastante rico que había ayudado a financiar la Orden. Lord Voldemort había escuchado de esto y se había ofendido. Secuestró la esposa de Benjy y sus tres hijos y demandó que Benjy entregara toda su fortuna. El cadáver de la hija más pequeña había sido entregado con esa demanda. Benjy había cumplido, entregando un cofre con espacio mágico con todo su dinero, 600.000 galeones, dentro. De todos modos lo habían matado, y solamente sus pedazos fueron dejados a la Orden. La esposa y los dos hijos habían sido dejados en las afueras de Hogsmeade vivos y sanos, pero paupérrimos.

Los Goblins les habían devuelto a cada uno 200.000 galeones, diciendo que habían encontrado un resquicio legal en un contrato u otra cosa, y por fin habían podido devolverles el dinero. La familia había estado asombrada y agradecida hasta las lágrimas. Los periódicos se habían enterado y la reputación de los Goblins de Gringotts había aumentado por primera vez en años. Afortunadamente nadie había preguntado '¿cuál resquicio?'.

El Ministerio había alabado a los Goblins, ante una sugerencia de Lucius, diciendo que eso los incentivaría a devolverle oro a otros magos y eso ayudaría a levantar la economía. Lucius muy complacido sabía que los Goblins sabrían quien había susurrado en el oído de Fudge.

Esto había dado coraje a unas cuantas almas valientes para acercarse a los Goblins con historias parecidas de chantaje de parte de Voldemort. Había muchos depósitos de dineros que no eran simplemente transacciones de bóvedas y que no había forma de saber de donde provenían. Ellos solamente habían sabido del chantaje de Benjy Fenwick por ser un miembro de la Orden.

Tom le había pedido a los Goblins que los cuestionaran, usando los hechizos de verdad en ciertos cuartos para verificar la veracidad de sus reclamos y anotar nombres y montos para sus contadores. Ahora tenía esa lista en frente suyo. Por supuesto, Lucius tendría que revisarla. Era descorazonador ver lista tras lista de vidas que Lord Voldemort había afectado, y nunca de buena manera.

—_Tu no eres como él, Tom. Recuerda eso, y estas tratando de corregirlo _—dijo Yvane.

Tom alzó la vista del pergamino, el contador estaba terminando de explicar el libro de cuentas de la bóveda de Gringotts a Dudley.

Harry estaba mirando los libros de cuentas de sus bóvedas y pergaminos con notas que le ponian al dia de sus dos negocios e inversiones. Harry se veía un poco aburrido y de repente se animó.

—Hey. Hay algunos libros de la historia de la familia Potter y algunos diarios familiares. ¿Cómo es que no los había visto? ¿Puedo mandar a pedirlos? —Harry había estado leyendo un montón de anécdotas de su familia contadas por Minerva y tenía ganas de escuchar más.

Stebbins sonrió y le dijo que escribiera una nota y él se la llevaría a los Goblins.

Harry entonces sacó varias hojas de pergamino un poco nervioso—. Obtuve un catálogo con listas de lo que puedes comprar de mi compañía que hace contenedores mágicos. Sé que su producto principal son frascos de pociones, pero también hacen cosas mayores. Esperaba que me fabricaran estos para regalárselos a alguien.

Ante el asentimiento de Roth, le mostró algunos dibujos. Cuando Harry estaba intentando definir el contenedor de ingredientes de pociones que quería hacer, Nymphadora había demostrado un talento inesperado para dibujar. Había dibujos de varios contenedores con la forma de un dragón, con las alas hacia atrás para formar el contenedor redondo.

Había un recipiente rojo rubí con la forma de un Bola de Fuego Chino. Un Galés Verde color verde pasto. El Negro de las Hébridas, por supuesto era negro. Un Diente de Víbora Peruano color cobre, y uno azul muy bonito que era el Hocicorto Sueco; y, finalmente, un Ojo de Ópalo de las Antípodas color madre perla que cambiaba de color.

Stebbins miró los dibujos con asombro, eran bastante notables—. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de hacerte estos, por supuesto les gustaría también venderlos en el mercado.

—¿En serio? Bueno, en tanto mi padre consiga tenerlos primero, y los mejores. ¿Quizás cinco de cada uno, en varios tamaños? —dijo Harry vacilante. Los otros sonrieron. Harry aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para usar las palabras 'papá' y 'padre'.

—Iré a verlos mañana entonces. Les daré entonces los dibujos. ¿Se trata entonces de regalos de Navidad? —preguntó Roth.

Harry asintió entusiasmado. Había sido divertido dar con los diseños y los dibujos, y estaba seguro que a Severus le gustaría.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El resto de Octubre pasó bastante tranquilo. Ellos ayudaron a preparar el jardín para el invierno, aprendiendo los hechizos para proteger las plantas y aplicar mantillo donde se necesitaba.

Dos días antes de Halloween encontraron a Dudley y Petunia Dursley en territorio muggle para una visita de la tía Marge, acompañados por Roger Eastlake, el asistente del abogado de los Malfoy. Siendo hijo de muggles no sobresalía tanto.

Lucius y Draco también tuvieron que realizar una labor poco placentera ese día, según descripción de Draco.

—La madre de Pansy Parkinson siempre hace una gran fiesta de Halloween para los niños un par de días antes, para evitar competencia con otras fiestas. Habrá también muchos adultos allí. Los Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini... muchas familias que son, o fueron, seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Papá quiere enterarse de quien aun es leal y quien quiere salirse de eso. No tenemos muchas esperanzas con ese lote, pero él dice que siente que debe intentarlo. Yo hablaré con los chicos, puede que alguno de ellos no quiera seguir los pasos de sus padres. Quizás todo esté condenado a fallar, pero... bueno... algunos de ellos han sido buenos amigos y odiaría verlos atados al Señor Oscuro como lo estaríamos nosotros de no habernos dicho Severus la verdad —Draco se veía sombrío, pero determinado a intentarlo.

3MS

Tom y Harry se quedaron solos el sábado, pero Nymphadora vino a revisar algunas ecuaciones de Aritmancia y teorías nuevas para Tom. Harry se sentó en la biblioteca con ellos mirando algunos libros de pociones de primer y segundo año que habían sido de Severus. Por las anotaciones dentro de las solapas también habían pertenecido a su madre, Eileen Prince.

Harry tenía la intención de ser mejor estudiante de pociones que nunca hubiera existido en primer año. Y dado que le gustaba hacer pociones con Severus, encontraba fácil estudiar adelantándose. Las complejidades de ello eran fascinantes y las numerosas notas al margen le decían que había cosas nuevas en ese arte esperando ser hechas, si un estudiante como Severus en primer año había podido encontrar formas de mejorarlas.

Y, por supuesto, ya que había bebido la poción de Adopción el pasado fin de semana, estaba sintiéndose mucho más dispuesto hacia ese arte. Ellos habían hecho una celebración y Harry se sentía parte real de la familia por primera vez. Había bebido la poción de una copa de cristal, haciendo un brindis hacia Severus y diciendo—. Gracias, papá —ocasionando que todos se rieran.

Tom y Dora por fin terminaron sus ecuaciones o lo que fuera que hacían y se pararon, estirándose y gruñendo.

Harry los miró—. ¿Podemos hacer una poción antes de que se vaya Dora?

Dora se rió—. ¿Alguna poción en especial, diablillo?

Harry le sonrió de lado—. Diría que _Felix Felicis_, pero es probable que digan que no. En realidad estaba pensando en una poción anti-fuego.

Tom y Dora pensaron con rapidez, eso les llevaría una hora, era una poción rápida y Harry se había portado muy bien toda la mañana quedándose quieto en la biblioteca con ellos.

—Seguro, la haremos y después almorzaremos —contestó Tom y los guió hacia el laboratorio.

Con Harry preparando los ingredientes y Dora organizando el caldero y los instrumentos y pesando los ingredientes, pronto estuvieron adelantados. Tom explicó las interacciones de los ingredientes y el porqué parecían bloquear el fuego. Todo marchaba bien y después el desastre ocurrió.

Dora estaba pasando un botella grande de vidrio de Hellesbreath a Tom, solamente se necesitaban algunas gotas, pero la botella se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó dentro del caldero quebrándose, derramando su contenido completo en la poción. Dora gritó y se arrojó al suelo.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tom tuvo un segundo para pensar en la palabra 'explosión' y se lanzó frente a Harry, empujándolo detrás de él. El caldero explotó violentamente. Trozos de vidrio de la botella y fragmentos del peltre del caldero laceraron a Tom, enterrándose en su cara y su pecho.

Dora y Harry chillaron de horror. Harry acunó la cabeza de Tom en su regazo llorando. Dora corrió frenéticamente hacia el flú y llamó a la única persona médica mágica que conocía bien: a Poppy Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore contestó su llamado histérico. Poppy estaba examinando la rodilla de Martin Prewett por última vez para pronunciarlo sanado con una horda de Weasleys mirándolos con preocupación. Todos escucharon los gritos de Dora de que una explosión de pociones había herido a Tom y 'que podía estar muerto'.

Poppy recogió su equipo de emergencia y tanto ella como el Director corrieron hacia el flú.

Percy miró a sus hermanos quienes trataron de reconfortarlo.

—Estoy seguro que él estará bien...—dijo Fred vacilante.

—...Poppy es la mejor —aseveró George.

Pero Charlie tuvo una mejor sugerencia—. Necesitamos contárselo a Snape.

Percy corrió como si tuviera dragones echando llamas en sus talones todo el camino hasta las mazmorras. Sabía que el profesor Snape estaría trabajando en alguna poción u otra el día de hoy. Acababa de devolverle un libro para que se lo regresara a Tom hacia una hora atrás. Llegó al laboratorio de pociones en tiempo récord.

Severus miró con sobresalto a Percy cuando abrió de golpe la puerta. Percy nunca rompía protocolo de esa forma.

—Es Tom... Dora llamó... un accidente de pociones y esta mal herido... el Director y la señora Pomfrey fueron por flú... —jadeó Percy.

Severus palideció con horror y corrió hacia su oficina, arrojando polvo de flú y pasando a Dragonsrest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: Me encanta un buen cliff-hanger.

N.d.T.: Er... no maten al mensajero XD. Y muchas gracias de nuevo a todos quienes siguen, comentan, y ponen de favorita esta historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	47. El Descubrimiento de Albus

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 47: "El Descubrimiento de Albus"**_

Dora condujo a Poppy Pomfrey y al Director abajo al laboratorio. Poppy jadeó empujando a un lado a Dora con rapidez para arrodillarse al lado de un inconsciente Tom. Harry aun estaba acunando su cabeza, con lágrimas cayendo en la cara del joven, que estaba cubierta de sangre con pedazos de cristal y metal en ángulos extraños. La respiración de Tom era superficial y trabajosa, sus ojos estaban abiertos y nublados con el shock.

Poppy con rapidez hizo que reabastecedores de sangre bajaran por su garganta, y habló con Albus—. Necesitamos llevarlo de inmediato a Hogwarts. Voy a necesitar ayuda de San Mungo o morirá —conjuró una camilla y luego trató de extraer a Harry de su paciente.

Dora se acercó y consiguió convencer a Harry, a pesar de sus sollozos, para que lo soltara.

Ellos estaban a punto de irse cuando apareció Severus, y casi se desmayó. Albus lo pescó cuando se tambaleaba, simpatizando con su angustia ante el estado de Tom. Severus inhaló profundamente y su visión se aclaró. Había sentido temor de que Albus reconociera a Tom al verlo, pero de momento nadie podría reconocer al muchacho, ni siquiera él.

Harry al ver a Severus corrió hacia él y se aferró a su cintura abrazándolo. Severus lo apretó contra si, extrayendo consuelo del hecho que Harry aun estaba en una sola pieza.

Poppy sacó un traslador de emergencia y se llevó la camilla con su paciente hasta la enfermería del colegio, desde donde convocó a los Sanadores de urgencia de San Mungo. Los otros fueron por el flú detrás de ella, y llegaron para ver como los Sanadores desaparecían detrás de una cortina. Severus aun aferraba a Harry y Dumbledore estaba apoyando a una Dora un poco más calmada.

Severus se volteó hacia Dora y trató con fuerza de calmarse, y convocó su sangre fría. Sabía que necesitaba obtener información de ella, y que eso funcionaria mejor si ambos estaban calmados.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió, Dora? —estalló Severus. Por Morgana, pensó, eso no salió tan bien.

Albus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre a una Dora que hiperventilaba, y miró con severidad a Severus—. Eso no ayuda mucho, Severus —siseó con reprobación.

Severus intentó de nuevo—. Señorita Tonks, me doy cuenta que los accidentes suceden, pero necesito saber qué pasó. La poción podría interactuar con su tratamiento. Estoy seguro que no fue su culpa.

Dora se enderezó y tomó aire—. Pero es que _es_ mi culpa. Si él muere, será sólo mi culpa —ella hipó un poco—. Habíamos estado estudiando Aritmancia y cuando terminamos Harry preguntó si podía hacer una poción anti-fuego. Él fue tan bueno toda la mañana, debe haberse aburrido hasta las lágrimas escuchándonos. Así que pensamos... sólo llevaría una hora —Dora cerró los ojos y respiró temblorosa—. Le estaba pasando a Tom el Hellesbreath...

Severus inhaló, ya se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

—... dejé caer la botella, justo en el caldero y se rompió —Dora sollozó—. Tom empujó a Harry detrás de él y . . . y él recibió todo el impacto de la explosión.

Harry miró a los adultos—. Él me salvó la vida, ¿no es así? Si muere, sería en parte mi culpa, Dora —susurró Harry con horror en la voz.

Dora se apresuró a abrazar a Harry, olvidando su propio dolor—. Oh, no, Harry, no es para nada tu culpa. Fue un horrible accidente, y definitivamente no fue tu culpa.

Severus observó con incomodidad a la joven—. Señorita Tonks... —esperó a que ella se enderezara y lo mirara a los ojos, esperando que su lengua aguda la despedazara con seguridad—... necesita escuchar sus propios consejos. Fue un accidente, y no debe culparse a sí misma más de lo debido.

Nymphadora lo miró un poco aturdida.

—¿Se sentiría mejor si le asigno detención y destripar ratas para sacarles el hígado? —inquirió con sequedad.

Ella le sonrió temblorosa—. Quizás... pero probablemente no.

—Bien, le sugiero que llame a su madre y le diga que venga a acompañarla —dijo Severus.

Los muchachos Weasley entraron en ese momento un poco vacilantes. No habían estado seguros de que traerían acá a Tom. Dora podría haberse puesta histérica por nada, o podrían haberlo llevado directo a San Mungo.

Percy, al ver a Severus y Harry supo que Tom estaba allí, y corrió hacia ellos—. ¿Va a ponerse bien, profesor? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Severus fue salvado de contestar cuando Poppy emergió del área separada por cortinas—. Él estará bien en unos cuantos días. Uno de los pedazos más grandes del caldero le perforó un pulmón, y nos dio problemas. El Díctamo liquido cerró el resto de las heridas en su pecho. Va a necesitar mantener una pasta cicatrizante en su rostro el resto del día, pero eso debería sanarle las cortaduras sin dificultad y sin causarle cicatrices.

Andromeda abrazó a su hija mientras ella sollozaba de alivio en su hombro, dirigiéndola hacia el flú para regresar a su hogar a tomar algo de té y una pócima calmante.

Harry miró esperanzado a la medi-bruja—. ¿Podemos verlo?

Poppy le sonrió con amabilidad—. Tan sólo no lo despiertes.

Severus y Harry pasaron las cortinas y se pararon a su lado. Para alivio de Severus, la cara de Tom estaba cubierta por una pasta blanca que cubría sus facciones bastante bien. Estaba esperando tener un poco más de tiempo antes de pelear esta batalla con Dumbledore. La respiración de Tom era ahora más fácil y tranquila, y aparentemente estaba durmiendo.

Uno de los Sanadores estaba empacando, mientras que el otro hacia revisiones de último minuto y canturreaba unos cuantos encantamientos de sanación.

—Es un muchacho afortunado. Esa fue una explosión bastante mala —dijo el Sanador que recogía sus cosas.

Severus tan sólo asintió, conocía más de un mago que había muerto en explosiones similares.

Harry, sin embargo, lo miró con seriedad—. Muchas gracias por ayudarlo, a él le ocurrió esto salvando mi vida.

El Sanador lo miró con sorpresa, que aumentó al verle la cicatriz. Tom recibió una mirada estupefacta, y después volvió a seguir guardando cosas y canturreando.

Percy se asomó a echar un vistazo detrás de la cortina con vacilación y al ver que Tom seguía respirando y dormido, se echó para atrás para reportarle a sus hermanos.

Albus hizo salir a los Weasleys, una vez que Percy verificó que Tom de verdad seguía con vida, y calladamente entró al área detrás de las cortinas. Había sentido miedo que el joven muriera dejando a Severus una vez sin familia. Miró el rostro aliviado de Harry y concedió que él también se hubiera sentido devastado.

Miró la figura inmóvil; todo lo que podía ver en realidad era una forma alta y delgada con un pelo ondulado color caoba oscuro en lo alto. Suspiró, esperaba poder haber hablado con el muchacho. Albus le dio una última palmadita a Severus en el hombro y se marchó agradeciendo a los Sanadores.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Draco entraron a la enfermería un par de horas más tarde. Habían ido a Dragonsrest para contarle a Tom y Harry acerca de la fiesta, solamente para encontrar a Tinker y Dobby intentando limpiar un alarmante charco grande de sangre y un caldero explotado.

Tinker había intentado explicarles lo que había sucedido, pero todo lo que Lucius necesitó oír fue 'enfermería' y 'Director'. ¡Maldición, ellos no tenían planeado intentar convencer a Dumbledore hasta la Navidad! Lucius odiaba que se alterara su programación.

Draco fue a sentarse de inmediato junto a Harry y miró a Tom. Severus les resumió lo sucedido, pero la principal pregunta que Lucius no había formulado, era concerniente a Dumbledore.

Severus miró a los varios retratos circundantes que les escuchaban con curiosidad—. La cara de Tom estaba cubierta de sangre con pedazos de vidrio y metal. _**Yo**_ apenas lo reconocí.

Lucius asintió comprendiendo. Dumbledore entonces seguía en su feliz ignorancia.

Ellos se sentaron en unas sillas un poco alejados de los chicos para poder hablar calladamente. Sonrieron un poco al ver las puertas de la enfermería. Al parecer los Weasley habían dejado conocer la noticia de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba junto a la cama de otro muchacho que le había salvado la vida, y que ambos estaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Poppy había instaurado una estación de evaluación en la puerta para sortear la constante corriente de niños intentando entrar quejándose de estornudos, toses, tobillos torcidos, etc.

Lucius comentó que los reporteros serian los siguientes.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius se fue a las cinco de la tarde con un Draco que protestaba para informarle a Petunia lo que había sucedido, ya que se esperaba que ella regresara a esa hora.

Harry había rogado que lo dejaran quedarse con Tom, y Severus no había podido rehusarse, al ver su angustia. Poppy prometió vigilarlo, ya que necesitaba revisar a Tom con frecuencia. Severus ordenó una bandeja de comida para el niño, sabiendo que había perdido el almuerzo y le dijo que comiera o se lo llevaría a casa. Harry consintió sin verse complacido, y Severus fue a ver que había ocurrido con sus estudiantes, aliviado que fuera un día sábado.

La Sala Común Slytherin estaba alborotada, nadie estaba seguro de quien estaba muerto, pero todos estaban seguros que alguien lo estaba. Severus lanzó chispas con su varita y todos guardaron silencio.

—Les aseguro que nadie ha muerto —comenzó Severus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado conociendo que cartas serian enviadas a padres de inmediato—. Como ustedes saben, Harry Potter es mi pupilo. Un pariente mio, que es huérfano, también es mi pupilo, y ha estado ayudándome a darle clases a Harry. Ellos estaban preparando una poción y hubo una explosión. Él fue traído hasta aquí para ser tratado ya que sus heridas eran severas. Ahora esta evolucionando bien, y esperamos mandarlo a casa mañana.

Algunos alumnos parecieron decepcionados con una verdad poco excitante, pero ellos regresaron callados a sus estudios, o comenzaron a escribir cartas.

Severus se fue a buscar a Sinistra para enterarla de lo sucedido. Ella sintió alivio de que Tom se fuera a recuperar, Severus hablaba de Tom y Harry con frecuencia, probablemente más de lo que se daba cuenta. Después de eso, Severus fue al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo para cenar. Los estudiantes agitados pronto se calmaron a la vista del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. El Director hizo un anuncio de que alguien había resultado herido en un accidente de pociones y que se encontraba recuperándose en la enfermería.

Muchas lechuzas dejaron Hogwarts y Severus rodó los ojos al verlas irse. Lucius probablemente tenía razón, tendrían que esperar reporteros. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó que debía escribir una carta al Ministro para contarle de los eventos del día de la forma más desenfadada posible y enviarla a su casa con un elfo doméstico, quien la entregaría sólo en manos del Ministro Fudge de parte de Severus Snape concerniente a Harry Potter.

Dejaría que el Ministro se encargara de la prensa, después de todo para eso estaba, pensó Snape con desdén. Además de ser lo que más le gustaba hacer a Cornelius, obviamente.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Albus Dumbledore recorría los pasillos silenciosos de Hogwarts, incapaz de dormir. Sonrió un poco. Normalmente era Severus quien hacia eso de noche debido al insomnio.

Envió a unos pocos estudiantes que andaban fuera después de la hora a sus dormitorios con una advertencia severa. Sus pasos le llevaron a la enfermería por fin. Abrió la puerta lentamente y caminó por la enfermería a oscuras hasta llegar a dos camas ocupadas. Harry estaba encogido debajo de varias mantas, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Miró al durmiente Tom y notó que la espesa capa de pasta cicatrizante había sido removida y sonrió. Estaba seguro que el muchacho estaría más cómodo sin ella. Albus se movió más cerca, ya que estaba oscuro, y entonces la luna finalmente se asomó de detrás de las nubes, iluminando la sala.

Albus quedó paralizado ante la vista de un muchacho que se veía exactamente como el adolescente Tom Riddle, quien más tarde se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort, y extrajo su varita.

¿Pero cómo? Eso era imposible; Voldemort debería tener más de sesenta años. Si Voldemort regresara, o más bien cuando lo hiciera, se vería sesentón o un poco menor si usaba pociones, pero ciertamente no se vería como un adolescente. Se inclinó hacia el muchacho mirándolo de cerca, definitivamente no se trataba de un _glamour_, y había estado aquí demasiado tiempo para que se tratara de uso de Multijugos (si alguien tuviera cabello de un Tom Riddle adolescente).

Unos cuantos otros pensamientos inconexos pasaron por su cabeza. En ningún universo Voldemort se hubiera lanzado en frente de una explosión de pociones potencialmente fatal para salvar a alguien, especialmente no a Harry Potter. ¿Pero cómo y por qué _estaba_ el duplicado de el joven Lord Voldemort aquí?

Albus ejecutó un hechizo para mirar la firma mágica del muchacho. Era similar, pero lo bastante diferente para que Albus se relajara. Definitivamente no se trataba de Voldemort.

Dumbledore se enderezó y dio un paso atrás, alzando su varita para hacer un hechizo identificador. Letras tenues aparecieron sobre el pecho del chico, deletreando "**Thomas Prince Riddle**". Dejó caer su brazo y pensó con concentración en todo lo que Severus le había dicho acerca de su joven pariente. Había una sola conclusión que extraer. Se dio vuelta lentamente.

Y se encontró mirando directamente los ojos fríos, impávidos y aterradores, de Severus Snape.

Albus nunca había comprendido la reacción aterrada de la gente a Severus, pero nunca había sentido esa mirada en particular dirigida hacia él. Cada descripción de miedo, que había desestimado con una risita, cuando otros le habían dicho que estaban seguros que él estaba planeando su fin rodaron por su cabeza.

Ahora los comprendía. Severus estaba de verdad enfadado con él, y podría muy bien estar planeando su fin, pensó de repente. Y se alegró de tener la Varita del Destino, pues no estaba seguro de poder derrotar al otro mago sin ella.

—¿Severus? —interpeló Albus tan calmadamente como pudo.

—¿Albus? —inquirió Severus llanamente, con un ceja levemente alzada.

—¿Te gustaría decirme cómo es que el hijo de Voldemort vino a quedar bajo tu cuidado? —preguntó Albus cuidadosamente.

Severus se relajó imperceptiblemente y casi se le escapó una risita. Ni siquiera había tenido que argumentar con el hombre, Albus había tomado las migajas de información que había dejado caer y corrido con ellas al ver a Tom. Ahora solamente tenía que convencer a Dumbledore que debería darle a Tom una oportunidad y no condenarlo por los actos de su supuesto padre, y podrían irse libres a casa.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a tu oficina —retrucó Severus permaneciendo cuidadosamente con un tono impertérrito. Estaba bastante conciente de como su 'mirada de mortífago' afectaba a la gente, pero le sorprendía que funcionara en Albus.

Dumbledore asintió, aliviado de que Severus se viera menos dispuesto a barrerlo con Imperdonables.

Caminaron calladamente y terminaron sirviéndose algo de té. Severus tomó un par de sorbos, rehusándose a parecer ansioso acerca de esto.

—¿Entonces Voldemort atrapó a tu prima Serena? —preguntó Albus, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Severus asintió y bajó su taza—. Todos asumimos que él estaba detrás de algunos libros de los Prince, la familia de mi madre poseía un biblioteca extensa. Sé que el Señor Oscuro hablaba mucho acerca de las 'ascendencias sanguíneas' la mayor parte del tiempo durante la guerra. No me sorprendería que hubiera decidido intentar tener un heredero si tuviera una bruja sangre pura como Serena a mano.

Albus asintió pensativo—. Es extraño como las circunstancias trágicas tienden a repetirse —caviló.

—Sí, Serena debe haberse enterado de su nombre verdadero en algún momento, ya que tendía a hacer discursos y pavonearse a veces ante sus víctimas. De cualquier modo, ella le puso Tom Riddle como su padre. El orfanato lo recibió con ese nombre y añadieron el apellido de ella: Prince, como el nombre del medio.

—¿Me pregunto cómo consiguió ella la daga? —Albus frunció el ceño.

—Esa debe ser la forma como ella escapó. Si él trató de usarla en alguna clase de ceremonia, puede que ella la haya usado para pasar las salvaguardas y escaparse con ella —Severus se encogió de hombros—. Lo más probable es que nunca sabremos que ocurrió exactamente.

Severus tomó otro sorbo de té, y después continuó—. Gracias a Merlín, Séneca Prince pudo encontrarlo gracias a su segundo nombre. Lo malo es que le haya llevado tanto tiempo, pero lo más probable es que haya contratado a un mago investigador que tuviera poco conocimiento del mundo muggle —Severus y Albus compartieron una mirada conocedora—. Estoy contento de que él haya venido a mi tras la muerte de Séneca Los nietos de Séneca son altaneros, ni siquiera Séneca podía soportarlos, y ellos hubieran sentido mucho placer en arrojar de la casa a Tom si supieran que estaba allí.

Severus se echó para atrás, sabía que Albus iba a querer verificar todo lo que le estaba diciendo por sí solo. Y no habría problemas, Lucius y su abogado, Angus Essex, tenían todo controlado. No había nadie que contradijera esa historia, a menos que Albus fuera a interrogar a Voldemort, lo que era bastante improbable. Pero igual deseaba que Dumbledore actuara con cautela.

—Te das cuenta, por supuesto, que Tom no tendría paz si esto llegara a saberse. Nadie debe saber quien es su padre —Severus observó el rostro de Dumbledore.

Albus asintió de forma ausente concordando. Este muchacho no debería tener que pagar por los crímenes de su padre, por supuesto. Sin embargo, tendría que revisar esto un poco. Severus no era engañado con facilidad, si es que eso era posible. Pero tan sólo si el muchacho no se viera tan parecido a un joven Voldemort. Severus se puso de pie y suavemente se excusó, y él asintió de forma distraída.

Severus regresó a la enfermería y se acostó en una cama junto a Tom. Harry ocupaba la cama del otro lado. Quería estar aquí cuando ellos despertaran, para confortar a Harry, y para mantener a Tom al tanto de los eventos. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Iba a necesitar gran cantidad de poción vigorizante cuando el castillo despertara por la mañana.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Wow, más de 3.400 hits este mes, y cerca de 400 visitas los últimos capis. Gracias a todos quienes han apoyado esta historia, pasamos los 200 reviews, y han hecho feliz a la autora y a esta humilde traductora ;D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	48. Encuentros en la Enfermería

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 48: "Encuentros en la Enfermería"**_

Cornelius Fudge se molestó un poco ante la aparición de un elfo doméstico, después de todo ya era tarde y esperaba poder acostarse temprano. A pesar de ello, había tomado la nota cuando el elfo había dicho que era concerniente a Harry Potter. Su popularidad estaba subiendo desde su fotografía tomando té con Harry Potter y los otros dos chicos, y esperaba que esta fuera otra oportunidad así.

Al leer la carta aumentó su interés y su aprobación. El profesor Snape estaba cumpliendo ciertamente con su promesa de mantenerle informado. Con este Tom siendo tratado en Hogwarts, seria imposible mantenerlo en secreto así que, como el profesor había sugerido, lo mejor sería que el Ministro hiciera una declaración para la prensa. Miró el reloj y le gritó a su asistente para que reuniera a los periodistas para una reunión con él en el Atrio del Ministerio, y comenzó a preparar mentalmente su declaración.

Los periodistas se encontraban allí refunfuñando para cuando él llegó al Atrio, obviamente deseando estar en esos momentos en sus camas. Cornelius los saludó alegremente y les agradeció su cooperación.

—Quiero asegurarme que el público reciba los hechos en vez de rumores desenfrenados por la mañana, cuando será que la mayoría de ustedes llegue a escuchar estas noticias. Algunos de ustedes deben ya saber que Harry Potter esta recibiendo lecciones en su casa para prepararlo para su primer año en Hogwarts, y quienes están a cargo de su educación son el joven Tom Riddle y una joven dama llamada Nymphadora Tonks quien comenzará su entrenamiento como auror el año que viene.

Cornelius Fudge estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de poder insertar ese trocito de información, ya que hacia parecer como que el Ministerio tenía algo que ver con la educación y la seguridad de Harry.

—Hoy, más temprano, ellos se encontraban estudiando pociones y ocurrió una terrible explosión. Afortunadamente, el señor Riddle esta parado junto al señor Potter y se lanzó frente a su joven estudiante, por lo que el señor Potter resultó ileso.

Cornelius hizo una pausa de forma dramática, mientras los periodistas jadeaban y escribían furiosamente.

—El señor Riddle resultó gravemente herido por trozos de vidrio y peltre, y un pedazo le perforó el pulmón. La señorita Tonks llamó pidiendo ayuda por el flú y el señor Riddle fue conducido con presteza por Albus Dumbledore y la medi-bruja de Hogwarts a su Enfermería. Un equipo de emergencia de San Mungo acudió, y es con alegría que les digo que el joven se recuperará completamente.

Hubo frenéticos alzamientos de manos y una oleada de preguntas. El Ministerio respondió unas cuantas bastante contento, y finalmente ya no pudo evitar más a Rita Skeeter, volteándose hacia ella con cautela.

—Ministro, ¿a quién debemos culpar por esta tragedia? Una tragedia que pudo resultar en un desastre, ¿qué tal si El-Niño-Que-Vivió hubiese resultado herido, o muerto? —sonrió con afectación. ¿Acaso el Ministro no se daba cuenta que ellos necesitaban un villano, o cuando menos un chivo expiatorio?

Cornelius pensó de nuevo en la carta, y ahora comprendía por qué el profesor Snape había añadido las frases finales y expresadas de tal manera. Sabía que esa pregunta se iba a presentar. Le dio su mejor voz de 'estoy hablando con un idiota'.

—Mi querida Rita, los accidentes de pociones simplemente suceden, suceden aun cuando se rodeen de protecciones y bajo el ojo observante de los profesores en la escuela. Si inclusive el guardián legal de Harry Potter, un Maestro de Pociones con altos estándares de exactitud no halla un responsable puntual, puedes estar seguro que no hay nadie a quien culpar —terminó el Ministro con una sonrisa.

Hubo risas en la multitud, cualquiera que tuviera hijos asistiendo a Hogwarts era familiar con las quejas de los estándares de exactitud de Snape. Rita frunció el ceño y garrapateó algo. Debía existir alguna forma de agitar esto para exacerbar a sus lectores.

El Ministro por fin los despidió para que fueran a escribir sus artículos para los diarios matutinos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia Dursley observó como los Malfoy se iban por el flú. Qué terrible que Tom hubiese resultado gravemente herido al proteger a Harry; y Dora debía estarse sintiéndose culpable. Dora le había contado como el ser una Metamorfomaga la volvía torpe, ya que su cuerpo no podía acostumbrarse a los cambios incontrolables que a veces ocurrían en su cuerpo y no lo haría hasta unos años más. Probablemente no había tenido control sobre sus manos cuando dejó caer la botella.

«El día que pasamos Dudley y yo cuando menos no involucró una experiencia casi mortal, a pesar de que por la mirada de Marge, de ser por ella hubiese sido así». Marge y Dudley habían pasado su visita bajo el supervisor de la corte, el abogado de Marge y la constante observación de Roger Eastlake.

La visita resultó tensa, a pesar de que Marge se había esforzado de forma obvia por ser agradable, no había conseguido refrenarse de hacer un comentario insidioso ocasional a Petunia. Petunia había llevado con ella su tejido y había pretendido no escuchar ninguna cosa.

Dudley se balanceaba entre recuerdos queridos de los frecuentes regalos de la tía Marge y los viajes a sitios que él quería ver, y recuerdos de su desdén por Harry y sus palabras cortantes a veces hacia su madre. El alivio ante la muerte de su padre, el hermano de Marge, también se mezclaba. La tía Marge estaba sola en el mundo ahora, excepto por él y el peso de eso se sentía.

Dudley y compañía habían ido a un restaurante tranquilo cercano para un almuerzo tardío, y después al parque para 'continuar la visita'. Por la tarde el supervisor de la corte había llamado a un alto.

—Esta visita parece ir bien... bueno, bastante bien. ¿Aceptaría una visita o dos para las vacaciones? —le preguntó el supervisor a Petunia.

—Si es supervisada, y no necesariamente por mi. Entonces sí, aunque las fechas deben ser consultadas con alguna actividad que vayan a planear hacer en la familia o sus amigos —dijo Petunia con calma.

—¿Qué amistades? Todos sus amigos están en Little Whining. Piers, Dennis y Malcom lo echan mucho de menos. Y el único pariente aparte de mi es ese ingrato sobrino tuyo que comenzó todo esto . . . —interrumpió Marge mientras el supervisor de la corte se aclaraba la garganta como advertencia.

Roger Eastlake acotó con voz calmada—: La casa de Privet Drive ha sido vendida, y Dudley ahora tiene otros amigos, aunque si deseara escribirle a sus viejos amigos sabe que podría hacerlo a través de nosotros. Ahora Dudley y Harry se llevan bastante bien.

—¡No es decente que ella comenzara a vivir con otro hombre antes de que Vernon se enfriara en su tumba! —gritó Marge.

El supervisor miró interrogativo a Petunia mientras ella se ruborizaba de rabia por la inferencia.

—Yo estuve en el hospital hasta hace tan sólo una o dos semanas antes de que Severus Snape se fuera a trabajar como profesor en una colegio internado. Yo estuve muy enferma por mucho tiempo, y solamente ahora puedo caminar algunas distancias. Necesitaba de ayuda y la recibía en el hogar en que nos estamos quedando. Sin embargo, recientemente adquirí otra residencia donde pronto comenzaré a trabajar. Nos habremos mudado allí completamente antes de que el profesor Snape regrese el próximo verano —Petunia inhaló profundamente y miró directamente al supervisor y a Marge—. Fue muy amable de Severus permitir que nos quedáramos en su casa; él es un viejo amigo de cuando mi hermana y yo estábamos en la escuela.

El supervisor asintió aceptando sus explicaciones, y los labios de Marge se apretaron con disgusto. Ella había esperado que las calumnias contaran en su favor. Su abogado y Eastlake hicieron disposiciones para arreglar los días de Navidad para que Dudley viniera de visita.

Cuando ellos llegaron a Dragonsrest se encontraron a Lucius y Draco esperándolos. Cuando menos Lucius había podido asegurarles que ninguno sufrió daño permanente. Una cena temprana y un chocolate caliente en la cama para acostarse más temprano que de costumbre fue necesario. Dudley había parecido exhausto también mientras la abrazaba estrechamente antes de dormir.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Yvane observó a los tres magos dormir mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Mantener a Tom con vida, pero inconsciente, y después libre de dolor había requerido buena parte de su magia. La mayor parte de ella ahora esta mezclada con la magia de Tom; él tenía acceso a esa magia mas le disgustaba usarla sin el consentimiento de Tom, o por lo menos sin que estuviese conciente de ello.

Yvane se preguntó brevemente cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer con Tom. El voto y hechizo que hiciera para mantener la mayor parte de su conciencia con Tom había dejado poca magia que fuera solamente suya. Él no podría ser sustraído de Tom antes de que éste estuviera listo para ello, pero esperaba poder quedarse por un tiempo, aun después de que Tom ya funcionara bien por sí solo.

El resto de su conciencia se encontraba en algún lugar esperando a que cruzara... al otro sitio. Esa parte de él no tenía prisa, el tiempo había dejado de importarle, y los dragones siempre eran pacientes. Pero el voto estaba comenzando a veces a presionarlo. Tom era más feliz y estaba establecido. Las veces que se había vuelto irracionalmente iracundo era cada vez menos. Yvane estaba feliz que Tom estuviera sanado, pero lamentaría tener que dejarlo atrás.

El rescate improvisado que había hecho Tom al salvar la vida de Harry, casi al costo de la suya, le demostraba a Yvane lo mucho que había avanzado Tom . . . el trabajo de Yvane estaba a punto de terminar.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta había recibido el _Patronus_ de Severus con la forma de cierva con el mensaje acerca de Tom después de que el Ministro recibiera su carta. Le pedía que esperara hasta la mañana para acudir, ya que para entonces Tom y Harry ya estarían asentados y todos necesitaban descansar. Rosmerta había conseguido dormir muy poco, ella sentía cariño por el muchacho callado e introvertido, y sabía que Harry se sentiría devastado si algo le sucedía a Tom.

Ella llegó a Hogwarts después del amanecer y se dirigió hacia la Enfermería. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero tras golpear una Poppy de aspecto cansado apareció. Ella sonrió y la dejó pasar.

—No creerías el grado a que llegan los estudiantes para intentar ver a Tom y Harry —murmuró la medi-bruja.

Rosmerta sonrió con tristeza y sostuvo una edición matutina de El Profeta Diario con los encabezados proclamando las nuevas de que Harry Potter había sido arrebatado de las garras de la muerte por un heroico Tom Riddle. Aparentemente ellos habían rebuscado entre las numerosas fotos que habían conseguido sacarle a los muchachos en Callejón Diagon durante sus viajes de compras, y habían encontrado una de Tom cerca de los niños con aspecto protector mientras miraba con fiereza a los reporteros. Una fotografía perfecta para las necesidades del diario, por supuesto.

Rosmerta no había leído todos los artículos; tan sólo recogió el diario y lo trajo consigo después de leer el encabezado. Ahora ella y Poppy extendieron el diario y lo leyeron juntas. La mayoría de los artículos reiteraba la información del Ministro y simplemente añadía un montón de adjetivos y derramaba poesía sobre el acto altruista de Tom.

Habían vuelto a contar la historia de El-Niño-Que-Vivió sobreviviendo el ataque de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por sepetecienta vez, y la aparente destrucción del Señor Oscuro. La custodia del profesor Snape después de la 'herida' de la tía de Harry fue mencionada, y cualquier cosa que habían conseguido acerca de Reservas de Dragón en que Harry podría estar viviendo fue discutida.

El artículo de Rita Skeeter, sin embargo hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Rosmerta. Entre sus empalagamientos esperando que Tom se recuperara totalmente hacia insinuaciones de que los tutores habían sido de alguna manera negligentes, a pesar de como era eso, Rita no sabía. El artículo apuntaba a que el profesor Snape había contratado 'tutores demasiado jóvenes' y que quizás por ser tacaño no quería gastar dinero en tutores mayores y más competentes.

—Bueno, ella pudo haber escrito algo peor, y cualquiera con una pizca de sentido debe saber que contratar a alguien del programa de Aurores no debe ser barato —dijo Poppy—. Tan sólo es que no pudo encontrar a alguien más que arrojar debajo del bus.

Ellas leyeron el periódico de forma amistosa hasta que escucharon que alguien se movía en una de las tres camas. Rosmerta vio que Severus estaba moviendo y fue a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

—¿Parece que hubo algo de excitación en Dragonsrest, ah? —ella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Demasiada, dejame asegurarte —contestó Severus devolviéndole el beso suavemente en los labios.

Hubo un ahogado—. Busquen un cuarto —de la dirección de la cama de Tom, lo que causó una risita del montón de mantas que aparentemente era Harry.

Severus se puso de pie y Rosmerta fue hasta la cama de Tom. Harry se sentó y miró contento a Tom.

—¡Vas a estar bien! —dijo Harry feliz—. Ellos me dijeron que tu... pero yo no estaba seguro. Ahora _luces_ como que vas a ponerte bien.

Un descontento Lucius Malfoy jalado por un ansioso Draco llegó poco después. Él había tenido la previsión de traer consigo a Petunia y Dudley; y Petunia había tenía la previsión de traerle ropas limpias a Tom, las que él aceptó con alivio.

Lucius bostezando pidió café fuerte para Severus y él. Petunia se unió a Rosmerta. Y Dudley y Draco se sentaron a cada lado de Harry para conversar con Tom. Pronto llegó el desayuno y Tom comió lentamente, prefiriendo esta vez avena ya que le dolían los músculos de la cara para mascar.

Dora llegó después del desayuno con ambos padres a la saga, con aspecto nervioso. Ella se había quedado levantada hasta tarde, preocupándose. Tanto Ted como Andy le habían ofrecido calladamente su consuelo, y gran cantidad de chocolate caliente hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente para irse a dormir. Lucius y Severus fueron presentados a un cauteloso Ted Tonks. Ted había estado uno o dos años adelante de Lucius y varios años adelante de Severus, pero los recordaba un poco. Sin mencionar que permanecer escondido de Voldemort y los Mortífagos lo habían hecho sentirse precavido ante cualquiera que llevara la marca oscura.

Dora fue lentamente hacia la cama de Tom, con lágrimas amenazando de nuevo caer—. Lo siento mucho, Tom... es tan estúpido que yo haya sido tan torpe... pude haberte matado.

Tom se removió incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a disculpas sinceras de ningún tipo. En el orfanato cualquier signo de heridas eran parte de la sobrevivencia y nadie decía que se lamentaba por ello, especialmente con el raro de Tom Riddle. En el colegio cualquier disculpa por una herida era obtenida a punta de varita, ya que no eran ofrecidas libremente.

—No me dañaste a propósito, Dora. No tienes que... disculparte por algo que no pudiste evitar —Tom consiguió aceptar confusamente su disculpa.

Dora le sonrió entre lágrimas. Ella sabía que Tom estaba incómodo con sus lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo, así que sólo trató que no fueran demasiadas y sonrió—: Gracias, Tom.

Tom se relajó marginalmente, agradecido que Dora no fuera a convertir esto en una escena—. De nada —contestó formalmente, esperando que fuera lo último que fuera a mencionarse.

El Ministro llegó con dos edecanes. Lucius y Severus suspiraron. Sabían que esto era inevitable. El lado bueno era que el grupo era dirigido por el Auror Hugo Savage.

Tom sonrió a la vista del auror. Hubo saludos entre todos y el Ministro agradeció formalmente a Tom por "salvar la vida de El-Niño-Que-Vivió". Se extendió un tanto en su agradecimiento, pero Tom consiguió mantener la sonrisa en la cara, especialmente porque Hugo Savage hacia caras graciosas a espaldas de Fudge.

Llegó el Director Dumbledore y Cornelius se sentó a tomar té, y aprovechó para sacarse unas cuantas fotos con Tom y Harry, incluyendo de nuevo a Dudley y Draco en ellas. Cornelius sentía que mientras más 'hogareña' se viera la foto, mejor.

Después del té, Cornelius y sus asistentes se retiraron, con Hugo diciéndole a Dora que pronto fuera a "visitarlo para tomar té en su oficina", ya que deseaba hablar con ella. Dora quedó encantada de ser invitada a tomar té con su mayor héroe, y al mismo tiempo trepidación después del tremendo error de su parte. Se preguntaba si acaso iría a decirle que los del programa de Aurores habían cambiado de opinión acerca de reclutarla.

Dora y sus padres se fueron después de eso, con la joven satisfecha de que no haber matado a uno de sus estudiantes.

Andy y Rosmerta prometieron a Petunia ir pronto de visita a escuchar acerca de su 'trabajo nuevo'.

Los Sanadores de San Mungo arribaron para revisar a su paciente. Lo declararon en buen estado, y camino a una recuperación total y prometieron enviar sus recomendaciones a su propio Sanador en Callejón Diagon, para que hiciera el seguimiento de Tom.

El grupo quedó aliviado y feliz tras el pronunciamiento de los Sanadores. Lucius y Rosmerta se llevaron a Petunia y a los tres niños de regreso a Dragonsrest antes de volver a sus propios hogares.

Severus prometió que Tom estaría muy pronto en casa.

Tom se cambió detrás de las cortinas mientras Severus escuchaba a Albus hablar acerca de algo cuando llegó el último visitante de Tom.

Severus enderezó su espalda, sus músculos tensándose y maldijo provocando que Albus se volteara a ver al hombre de aspecto furioso que caminaba hacia ellos llevando en la mano un periódico. Severus no había visto a su primo distante, y ahora Jefe de la familia Prince, Samuel Prince desde . . . bueno, pensó con pesar que no había pasado bastante tiempo si Samuel planeaba causar problemas.

Albus examinó a Samuel Prince. Samuel había recibido su enseñanza en casa, pero aun así había conseguido hacer un aprendizaje en Pociones para llegar a ser Maestro de Pociones, llegando a conseguirla. Aunque, ciertamente, no era competencia para Severus. Samuel era más bajo que Severus, y su cabello era color castaño oscuro, similar al de Tom pensó Albus. Pero sus ojos eran del mismo negro centelleante que le indicaba a Albus que eso le venia a Severus por el lado de los Prince.

Samuel marchó directamente hacia Severus, ignorando a Albus empujando el periódico hacia su primo—. ¿Qué son estas sandeces, Snape? Serena no tuvo hijos... esto es un disparate.

Severus le sonrió irónico—. Séneca lo encontró en un orfanato y lo llevó a su casa. Pasó los siguientes cinco años con Séneca. Como recordarás, Séneca les prohibió a ti y a tus hermanos el acceso a la Mansión durante esa época. Supongo que no echó de menos su presencia, con Tom allí.

Samuel farfulló un poco antes de recobrarse—. No me lo creo. Serena huyó en medio del pánico cuando Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue detrás de un _grimoire_ u otra cosa que poseíamos, pero ella le hubiera informado a la familia que tenía un hijo —dijo Samuel dudoso.

Tom salió del área cerrada por cortinas y miró con calma a Samuel. No había forma de pretender que no había escuchado todo. Esperó mientras Samuel lo miraba atentamente, intentando encontrar algo de su prima Serena en el adolescente parado frente a él. Tom sintió algo de desazón por estar engañando al hombre, a pesar de que él ahora tras la poción adoptiva _**era**_ un Prince. Pero no quien Samuel pensaba.

—_Su ladrido es peor que su mordida; no esta complacido, pero no hará nada para dañarte_ —resumió Yvane lo que había captado del hombre tras escanear brevemente sus emociones.

Tom agradeció silenciosamente a Yvane y se dirigió serenamente a Samuel—. Mi madre murió justo después de tenerme, no tuvo oportunidad de contactar el mundo mágico mientras estaba huyendo.

Samuel pareció encogerse un poco, derrotado—. Bien, es bueno que hayas encontrado un guardián legal, y pareces estar dando crédito a la familia —dijo con renuencia—. Bienvenido a la familia —dijo para sorpresa de Severus y estrechó la mano de Tom. Quizás el malcriado arrogante había crecido un poco.

Dumbledore, por supuesto, estaba encantado, siempre fue un tonto por las reconciliaciones familiares.

Samuel se fue con una amonestación a Severus y Tom de que iba a 'enviarles una lechuza'; y una advertencia—: Les dejo saber que Edwin tendrá algo que decir.

Severus sonrió con burla. Edwin era el hermano mucho más joven, y mucho más malcriado, de Samuel. Severus no podía esperar para volver a lanzarle un maleficio.

Tom y Severus se fueron a Dragonsrest donde sabían que el joven recibiría la mejor clase de cuidados. Tom suspiró, acababa de sacarles de encima por lo de su 'agotamiento'.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville Longbottom leyó El Profeta Diario con los celos bullendo en sus entrañas. Estaba situado apretadamente en un pequeño espacio en lo alto de las escaleras del cuarto piso que había descubierto años atrás. Sólo tenía que asomarse detrás de un tapiz para ver hasta la entrada del primer piso. Nadie podría sorprenderlo en las escaleras.

Había colocado algunas plantas en la ventana y estaban almacenados allí también libros de la biblioteca que estaba leyendo. Nadie nunca le molestaba allí en su 'cueva'. El tío Algie nunca lo encontraba aquí; no es que lo buscara por allí tampoco. Neville raramente era extrañado por su familia, siempre que se presentara para el desayuno y la cena.

El tío Algie solamente lo buscaba cuando pensaba en alguna tortura nueva para 'asustar su magia para que surgiera'. Ahora que lo había hecho, parecía sin saber que hacer. Algie había empezado a mirarlo fijamente a las horas de comida desde ese día fatídico que lo había arrojado por la ventana. Hasta que por último, con el corazón hundiéndose, Neville había vuelto a ver una mirada calculadora, familiar, en los ojos del tío Algie.

El tío Algie había comenzado a conversar con la Abuela Augusta un nuevo tema en la magia de Neville. Para disgusto de Neville, Algie había conseguido sonar preocupado mientras especulaba que la magia de Neville debía ser "bastante poca, ya que tomó tanto tiempo en manifestarse". Después había revelado su respuesta al posible problema.

—Neville debería usar la varita de su padre, así es seguro que le de un empujón a su magia —dijo Algie con triunfo, mientras miraba a Neville con malicia.

Augusta pareció encantada ante el pensamiento y declaró que buscaría de inmediato la varita.

Neville sintió sospechas, seguro que habría una trampa en ello, pero no podía ver que era. Al día siguiente registró la biblioteca en busca de todos los libros de varitas, e historias de varitas, y pasó gran parte de la semana leyéndolos con furia creciente.

De acuerdo a los libros, la posibilidad de que la varita de su padre funcionara para él era escasa, a pesar de que existía la leve posibilidad de que así fuera sin ser algo en que debieras apostar tu vida. Los libros decían que muchas familias tenían 'cajas y cofres llenos de varitas' y se consideraba afortunado hallar una varita que te funcionara, pero la regla sobreentendida era que si no encontrabas una así, debías ir con un hacedor de varitas para ser medido.

Como el libro de Ollivander decía: «La varita elige al mago». Era obvio que el tío Algie esperaba que la varita de Frank Longbottom le funcionara mal y que Neville nunca aprendiera nada útil, y quizás que eso le matara.

Neville se echó para atrás y miró con rabia el periódico que mostraba un alto y protector Tom vigilando a Harry Potter y sus amigos. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que Potter tenía una varita acorde a él, y que no necesitaba esconderse de su familia.

De verdad que odiaba a Harry Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Autora:** Muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado los últimos capítulos.

N/T: Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Cualquier corrección o duda la recibo de buenas ganas.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	49. Fogata de Halloween

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 49: "Fogata de Halloween"**_

Tom llegó a Dragonsrest para encontrar a su Sanador del Callejón Diagon, Randall, esperándolos con un fajo de papeles de San Mungo en la mano. El Sanador lo miró alzando una ceja, críticamente, Tom de nuevo se veía pálido y extenuado.

—Definitivamente esas no son actividades que prescribiría para promover su curación de un estado de agotamiento, señor Riddle —pero sonrió al decirlo. Era difícil criticar a Tom por salvar la vida de su joven estudiante.

Tom fue enviado a su habitación para que el Sanador hiciera sus propios diagnósticos. Tom se sintió un poco más cómodo con su Sanador ya familiar. Le dijo de nuevo que tomara las cosas con calma. Su pulmón perforado necesitaría un poco más de sanación, y el Sanador iba a verlo a diario hasta que así fuera. Se vio un poco sorprendido ante la cantidad de heridas que había soportado Tom.

—Debo admitir que no sé cómo consiguió sobrevivir —masculló Randall, haciendo un nuevo sondeo—. Usted es muy afortunado.

—_Es un Sanador muy sensible; si fuera tan fuerte como Severus para leer auras, ya me hubiera sentido. Ahora puede sentir que hay algo diferente, pero no sabe qué_ —dijo Yvane con calma.

Randall terminó por fin con sus escaneos y observó que Tom ingiriera una pócima para dormir. Por lo menos Tom por hoy no iba a andar por ahí. Después le dio su reporte a Severus, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Sin embargo, dio una recomendación concerniente a Harry.

—Necesita que alguien hable con él, no necesariamente un Sanador Mental, a menos que le vea con problemas, pero él presenció un accidente horrible que dejó a su amigo muy dañado y eso puede darle pesadillas a un adulto; y a eso debe añadirse que esto le sucedió a Tom mientras le salvaba la vida. Usted necesita asegurarse de que no vaya a sufrir consecuencias —Randall miró la cara pensativa de Severus y asintió, sabía que el tutor de Harry apenas necesitaban que lo apuntaran en la dirección correcta para que viera las cosas. Después regresó por flú a su oficina.

Severus regresó a la sala de estar, en donde Lucius y Draco esperaban para contarles a Severus, Harry y Dudley un relato bastante retrasado acerca de la 'fiesta' a la que habían asistido. Era importante que los chicos escucharan de esto, ya que irían al colegio con varios de esos niños. Lucius había escuchado a los asistentes a la fiesta, y muchos habían acudido para averiguar si su repentino apoyo a Harry Potter era una treta o algo real.

Hubo una recepción encontrada a su declaración adamante de que continuar esperando el regreso del Señor Oscuro era idiota y que unirse a él, si volvía, sería una forma imbécil de suicidarse. No había acudido con las pruebas del linaje de Voldemort, pero si se le aproximaban individualmente más tarde, se las presentaría. Intentar revelar todo eso en la fiesta hubiera provocado una revuelta. Sencillamente había dicho que sentía que apoyar a Harry Potter era lo más estratégico, y que seguiría haciéndolo sin importar lo que sucediera.

Algunos de los mortífagos más involucrados se vieron furiosos y traicionados, Lucius siempre se había visto como muy seguro de su alianza con el Señor Oscuro. Algunos de los que estaban menos ansioso de estar al servicio de Voldemort están especulando; Malfoy normalmente no le daría su apoyo a un perdedor, ya que aun después de la derrota de Voldemort había emergido de eso con nada más que una amonestación. Su consejo no debía ser desechado con ligereza.

Unos pocos que apoyaban de forma más distante las actividades de los Mortífagos, que simpatizaban con los ideales de sangre-pura y estaban aterrados de verse aplastados por los muggles, no sabían que pensar de todo eso. No creían en las palabras de Dumbledore de que no había nada que temer, ya que recordaban los reportes de los magos japoneses al describir la devastación de las 'bombas'. Ellos habían mirado esperanzados a Lucius, tal vez esto quería decir que existía otra manera de derrotar las hordas de muggles y su devastadora destrucción y polución.

Draco lucia descorazonado. Había discutido bastante con los niños para que aceptaran que sus nuevos mejores amigos eran un nacido de muggles y un mestizo, pero muchos de ellos solamente había retransmitido las palabras de sus padres. Si Draco era amigo de Dudley, un nacido de muggles, entonces era un traidor a la sangre. Si seguía a Harry Potter, estaba traicionando al Señor Oscuro.

Hubo unos cuantos puntos buenos. Theodore Nott calladamente le había susurrado a Draco que le enviara una lechuza; y el hijo menor de los Flint -que era menor que Draco-, lo había estado escuchando cuidadosamente y no había dicho una palabra.

Goyle había parecido confundido y triste, mientras que Crabbe lo había mirado obstinadamente con odio, y ahora flanqueaban a un triunfante Blaise Zabini que orgullosamente había guiado a sus nuevos seguidores lejos del ahora menos dominante Draco. Draco miró con desmayo a Lucius, había esperado poder decirle que había hecho mayores avances.

Lucius meneó la cabeza—. Ellos no cambiarán hasta que sus padres decidan darle la espalda al Señor Oscuro; muy pocos querrán desafiar a sus padres, y ciertamente no serán los más jóvenes que ni siquiera acuden todavía a Hogwarts. Los padres que parecieron escucharme, probablemente hablaron luego con ellos, y sus hijos estarán cantando una canción diferente para cuando lleguen a Hogwarts.

Draco pareció aliviado. Esperaba que cuando menos unos pocos de sus antiguos amigos aun estarían de su lado cuando llegara su primer año.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Draco y Lucius se fueron, y Petunia y Dudley fueron a revisar los huevos de Wylda.

Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar a Harry al ahora impoluto laboratorio. Harry miró a su alrededor con trepidación.

—¿Es difícil imaginar que algo aterrador sucedió aquí, no es así? —comentó Severus.

Harry lo miró y asintió—. Ahora parece que fue una pesadilla. Fue tan horrible, todo ese vidrio y metal en él... y no podía respirar bien...—Harry se detuvo abruptamente, alejando la mirada.

Severus se sentó en el sofá y golpeó junto a él. Harry acudió con renuencia a sentarse. Severus se removió con incomodidad, no estaba seguro de como comenzar esta discusión. Las emociones no eran su fuerte.

—¿Tu sabes que no fue tu culpa, no es así? —le preguntó calladamente, observando como Harry se encogía de hombros inseguro.

—Las cosas malas que suceden normalmente son culpa mía, o cuando menos yo cargo con la culpa —murmuró Harry, y sus ojos fueron a las escaleras para verificar que ni su tía ni su primo estuvieran allí. Se sentía más culpable por hablar del pasado.

—¿Te das cuenta que ahora ya no vas a cargar con la culpa por cada pequeño contratiempo? —Severus observó como Harry asentía—. Te llevará tiempo para que llegues a sentirlo, aun cuando ahora tu tía y tu primo te traten bien. Las lecciones que aprendiste en años anteriores no las desaprenderás en seguida —Severus suspiró—. Mientras tanto, necesitas entender que este accidente no fue culpa tuya y que nadie debe culparse por ello.

Harry asintió lentamente. En su cabeza sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero sentía el temor de que siempre cuando algo malo sucedía sabía que él seria castigado, fuera o no culpable. Pero ahora la mayor parte de ese temor desapareció, de momento, y su corazón se aligeró.

Severus le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo y ellos subieron al piso superior para que Severus regresara a Hogwarts por el flú.

Antes de eso, Severus tenía una pregunta más para Harry, algo que lo había estado molestando por días.

—Mañana es Halloween, ¿vas a estar bien? Sé que los Jinetes de dragón y los Cuidadores han planeado una gran fiesta, y que todos ustedes han sido invitados —Halloween siempre había sido una fecha difícil para Severus, al recordar la traición a Lily y no solamente su propia inadvertida transmisión de información sino el acto premeditado de Black al decirle a Voldemort la ubicación de la familia.

Harry se animó—. Sí. Se escucha muy divertido —miró a Severus con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

—Bien, tus padres fueron muertos esa noche, así quizás pudiera ser un problema, aunque me doy cuenta de que tu en realidad no lo recuerdas —dijo Severus. Odiaba reabrir viejas heridas.

—Oh, yo no sabía cuando había ocurrido —Harry se vio consternado—. Entonces no debería ir a la fiesta —Harry se sintió enfermo de estar planeando ir . . . ¿cómo podría no saber cuando sus padres murieron?

Severus puso una mano en su hombro, atrayendo su atención—. No, Harry, ellos no querrían que tu los lamentaras de esa forma. A James Potter le encantaba Halloween, siempre jugaba montones de bromas en todos los que podía. A Lily le gustaba arreglarse y adoraba las fiestas de cualquier clase. A ellos no les gustaría que te perdieras la diversión en el Halloween por un sentido de propiedad indebido. Ve a divertirte, y piensa en que ellos disfrutarán contigo donde quiera que estén.

Harry lo miró esperanzado—. ¿Estas seguro?

Severus logró sonreír y asintió—. Muy seguro —fue recompensado con una sonrisa brillante de Harry mientras iba por flú de vuelta a sus habitaciones en Slytherin.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville Longbottom caminó por un pasillo vacío en el segundo piso, su cabeza zumbando por un golpe que le atizara su abuela Augusta y bullendo de rabia por la mirada maliciosa del tío Algie.

La abuela trajo la varita de su padre, y tras sostenerla Neville por unos minutos ningún chispa había aparecido, justo como él esperaba que pasara. El tío Algie había suspirado dramáticamente y dicho que Neville bien podría ser un squib por la poquita magia que demostraba. La abuela pareció decepcionada.

Él intentó razonar con ella, diciéndole lo que había leído en los libros. Ella se enojó y lo golpeó diciéndole que acaso se sentía demasiado bueno para la varita de su padre, chillando que sus padres habían sido Aurores famosos y que él debería estar orgulloso de cargar la varita de su padre.

Neville había huido hasta este pasillo que estaba lleno de dormitorios vacíos que habían pertenecido a miembros de la familia desaparecidos hacia mucho tiempo. Se había sentido demasiado molesto para ir hacia su espacio, así que si destrozaba algo prefería que no fuera allí, ya que podría acudir uno de los elfos domésticos e informarle a su abuela.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta, nunca había entrado en esta habitación, que había pertenecido a la suegra de su abuela. Sabía que su abuela la había odiado. Mejor, nunca lo buscarían allí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras él y miró a su alrededor. Los elfos domésticos lo mantenían limpia, pero tenía ese aspecto de 'lugar no habitado'. Vio una repisa con libros y fue hacia allí, la mayoría de los libros iban a la biblioteca cuando alguien moría, y se preguntó por qué estos no.

La mano de Neville pasó rozando los lomos y un título captó su atención.

—¿«Maldiciendo a tus Parientes por Diversión y Ganancias»? —leyó con una risotada. Le encantaría maldecir al tío Algie, y ni siquiera tendría que ser rentable.

—¿Te gusta ese, no es así? Me temo que no hay maleficios de verdad oscuros en ese. La mayoría son bromas, aunque unas pocas son bastante irritantes. Tendrías que pagarle a alguien para que las remueva, de ahí la parte de la 'ganancia' —dijo el retrato de una dama más bien altanera.

—Oh, me encantaría maldecir a mi tío Algie, pero él consiguió que me dieran una varita que no hace nada por mi. Es probable que no pueda hacer nada más que un _Lumos_ con ella, si tengo suerte —contestó Neville de malhumor.

—Bueno, haz que tus padres te consigan otra, tu tío no tendría que decir nada al respecto —contestó la dama.

—La abuela Augusta piensa que yo debería usar la varita de mi padre aun si no me sirve —masculló Neville.

—Augusta, esa vaca estúpida —dijo el retrato con ira—. Intenté decirle a Frances que no se casara con ella, pero estaba infatuado. Tu debes ser el hijo de Frank, Neville ¿es así como te nombraron? Me temo que yo morí después que naciste —ante su asentimiento, ella sonrió—. Yo soy tu bisabuela: Callidora Black Longbottom. Ahora, con respecto a esa varita tuya . . .

Neville pronto se encontró rebuscando en el ático una caja de varitas, y la arrastró hasta esa habitación. Revisar varita por varita fue cansador, y ella insistió que debía hacerlo así, aun cuando no consiguió ninguna chispa. Unas pocas le respondieron, y una casi le escuchó aunque a regañadientes.

Callidora le hizo preguntas y Neville le contó toda la historia de la tortura a Frank y Alice y que aun estaban en San Mungo, y que él vivía con la abuela Augusta y el tío Algie, la mayoría del tiempo.

Después su mano tocó una varita y todos sus cabellos se pararon en punta. La levantó y quedó bañado en chispas y sintió que su magia se encendía. Sentir que su magia de verdad estaba allí fue intoxicante. Parte de él había dudado que su magia existiera, después de escuchar tanto tiempo decirlo a su tío.

—Ah, un calce excelente —dijo Callidora sonriendo—. Caoba con un núcleo de pelo de Grim. Esa le perteneció a mi padre, Arcturus Black. Él fue un mago muy talentoso, un Maestro en el arte de la Astronomía. Ahora bien, esa varita que le perteneció a tu padre, ¿también es de color oscuro, no es cierto?

Neville la sacó y la comparó con la varita de caoba. Se veían lo bastante parecidas para confundirse si uno no las examinaba de cerca.

—Muy bien, lleva la varita de tu padre hasta que te encuentres en el colegio, y entonces la cambias por la otra que tendrás guardada en tu baúl. No se te permite hacer magia lejos de la escuela de todos modos, así que carga la varita de tu padre en tu casa ya que eso no tendrá importancia —Callidora y Neville compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad—. Y una vez que seas mayor de edad, nadie tendrá nada que decir en que varita vayas a utilizar.

Neville dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, la pregunta acerca de su varita estaba contestada, y por primera vez en su memoria había tenido una conversación placentera con un adulto. Vagamente podía recordar té agradables con su abuela, antes de que la preocupación por su magia ensombreciera todo lo demás. Rara vez veía a otros niños. La tía abuela Enid solía traer a sus nietos de visita a veces, pero después de que el tío Algie lo empujara por el muelle en Blackpool en un paseo familiar, ella había tenido una pelea a gritos con los otros, y nunca más había regresado.

Había visitas ocasionales de familiares lejanos o de amigos que traían a sus hijos, pero el tío Algie siempre parecía estar allí para presentarlo con una mueca de disculpa y para susurrar que "Neville probablemente sea el próximo squib de la familia'".

Neville sonrió con lentitud y recogió el libro de maleficios.

Callidora se unió a su sonrisa maliciosa—. Déjame saber si necesitas alguna ayuda con eso, querido.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los Dragones no entendían en realidad el significado del Halloween, tenían una forma diferente de ver la muerte y ningún dragón nunca había regresado como fantasma ya que no tenían miedo de lo que esperaba del otro lado. El que Yvane se hubiera quedado para ayudar a Tom era una novedad, pero no había sido por temor a la muerte.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, los Dragones no eran adversos a las celebraciones e indulgían a sus jinetes y cuidadores en sus rituales concernientes a la muerte y los espíritus. Siempre tenían una fiesta alegre y un baile, y ya que la gente de las Reservas era de todas partes del mundo, tomaban esto como una oportunidad para presentar a sus amigos con platillos diferentes. Algunas comidas tenían mayor éxito que otras.

Normalmente algún personal de la Federación Internacional de Magos era invitada desde Lyonesse, como cortesía, y también alguna gente del Ministerio de Magia. Este año Amos Diggory, del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas asistía junto con Walden McNair como su 'edecán'. El edecán usual de Diggory había sufrido una lesión repentina esa mañana y McNair había insistido en ocupar ese puesto, diciendo que "admiraba mucho los Dragones y que le gustaría darles un vistazo".

La fiesta estaba en marcha hacia el anochecer, y Lucius condujo a una avergonzado Tom hacia una silla en el valle, dejándole caminar desde la periferia al Complejo para salvaguardar su orgullo lo más posible. Yuan había colocado un asiento cómodo cerca del suyo para Tom. Yao había desertado de sus termas para venir a observar la fogata y la fiesta, cerca con unos cuantos Dragones que se habían reunido a vista de los espectadores.

Varios músicos cantaron y por supuesto hubo danzas. Más tarde, sería hora de contar historias. Muchos de los jinetes podían contar historias narradas por los Dragones a ellos. Los Dragones esperaban ese momento.

Amos Diggory hizo sus rondas, estrechando manos y sonriendo alegremente al ser presentado por el director Chang a Petunia, Dudley, Harry y Tom. Amos ya conocía a Lucius Malfoy de vista, y también fue presentado con Draco. Amos encontraba que todo ese asunto de Malfoy de repente apoyando a Harry Potter era muy sospechoso, pero el Ministro siempre había favorecido a Malfoy. Y ahora Albus Dumbledore estaba respaldándolo, si era consultado en privado al respecto, e inclusive el Auror Hugo Savage ahora respaldaba a Lucius Malfoy. Así que a la hora de estrechar su mano, esperó que fuese todo verdad.

McNair se quedó atrás de la gente, evitando a su viejo amigo, Lucius Malfoy. Le habían prevenido que dejar el Complejo desataría las alarmas, ya que el director Chang quería evitar que a algún parrandero se le ocurriera 'ir a mirar los Dragones'. Había esperado hallar un modo de ingresar a la Reserva, algún flú sin resguardo, o un agujero en las barreras protectoras. Debía existir forma de entrar, para poder secuestrar o matar a ese detestable Harry Potter. Resopló con desdén, a él le gustaría conformarse con matar a Malfoy y Snape, por supuesto, los condenados traidores. Y al escuchar que Malfoy había hablado en la fiesta de Parkinson, se había sentido encolerizado. Rápidamente había arreglado que el ayudante de Diggory sufriera un 'accidente' y se invitó solo a la fiesta.

Deambuló por la fiesta, tomando algo de comida y bebida para aparentar que la estaba disfrutando, en vez de estar acechando a su presa, y llegó hasta donde Harry, Draco, y Dudley estaban conversando con Tom. Reconoció a Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, y tomó nota de la cicatriz de Harry, asumiendo que el otro mocoso debía ser su primo. Examinó a Tom, sintiendo que le conocía de alguna parte, había visto fotos de él en _El Profeta Diario_, pero al verlo pudo sentir que le recordaba a alguien.

McNair se sacudió esos pensamientos, probablemente el muchacho debía ser tan sólo algún amigote. Observó a los niños de más cerca. Si tan sólo se decidieran a andar por allí, él podría secuestrarlos esa misma noche. El flú que habían utilizado los del Ministerio se encontraba en la oficina del director de la Reserva.

Las historias estaban en su apogeo y en su excitación Harry fue hacia una mesa para agarrar un emparedado, y entonces McNair se puso en movimiento. Se colocó junto a Harry intentando parecer inofensivo y confundido.

—Discúlpeme, jovencito, ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra la oficina del director? Supongo que el flú se encontrará allí, y yo me encuentro perdido —McNair sonrió, dándole a Harry una vista a su falta de higiene dental.

Harry asintió inseguro—. Seguro, puedo señalarle donde esta —y condujo a McNair hacia el edificio.

McNair estaba feliz, esto marchaba muy bien. Harry abrió la puerta y se estaba dando vuelta para señalarle donde estaba el flú cuando McNair lo empujó por la puerta, sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Petrificus _a Harry.

Desafortunadamente para él, Lucius había visto a McNair cuando se alejaba con Harry y había llevado con él a dos Jinetes con quienes estaba hablando como respaldo. Lucius y los Jinetes de dragón pronto estuvieron detrás de McNair, y Lucius le gritó—: ¡Alto, McNair! —lanzándole un _Incarcerous_ al secuestrador.

McNair saltó hacia un lado, alejándose de Harry, dándole a los dos Jinetes la oportunidad que necesitaban. Uno de ellos tomó a Harry llevándolo a un lugar seguro, mientras que el otro conjuraba un Escudo para prevenir que McNair hechizara al niño inmovilizado.

McNair maldijo su suerte, y después le arrojó unos cuantas maldiciones a Lucius mientras se iba por el flú.

La mayoría de los participantes de la fiesta fueron a ver que sucedía y quedaron espantados al escuchar el relato de Harry.

—Pero ¿quién era él? —preguntó Harry plañideramente al terminar de contar lo ocurrido.

—Walden McNair, él es un Mortífago, pero no creo que haya sido identificado por el Ministerio —musitó Lucius. Se volteó hacia Amos Diggory, quien estaba estremecido de horror de que su ayudante se hubiera convertido en un mortífago secuestrador—. Usted debe hacer saber al Ministro que McNair es un Mortífago, y que trató de secuestrar a Harry Potter; sus Aurores necesitan ir de inmediato a aprehenderlo.

Amos asintió aturdido, y fue por el flú hacia el Ministerio para enviarlos en la búsqueda de Walden McNair.

Lucius se volteó hacia Harry, quien estaba rodeado por sus amigos y un grupo heterogéneo de Jinetes de dragón que estaban tomando esto en forma muy personal. Yuan estaba hirviendo de ultraje, y lanzando ordenes a los magos de la FIM para que le consiguieran los mejores expertos en Barreras Mágicas para su Reserva para reforzar las suyas inmediatamente.

—Bueno, pienso que ya ha sido suficiente de fiestas por esta noche, vayamos a Dragonsrest —Lucius reunió a su grupo y se fueron a casa, acompañados por un número ridículo de Jinetes de la Reserva, pero Lucius sintió que seria mejor dejarles sentirse útiles por el momento. Mientras más se sintieran responsables por la seguridad de los habitantes de Dragonsrest, mejor, así fuera que de verdad fuera su responsabilidad o no.

Los tres niños fueron enviados a la cama, y ya que todos estaban aprehensivos por los acontecimientos de esa noche, terminaron todos en la habitación de Harry. Tinker produjo dos camas temporales con un chasquear de dedos, y todos se acostaron con presteza.

Tom también fue enviado a la cama, mientras él e Yvane mascullaban como no se habían dado cuenta de que McNair se les había escurrido. Tom estaba completamente exhausto y funcionando sólo por ira y miedo. ¿Y si hubiera conseguido llevarse a Harry? El prospecto era horripilante.

Lucius y Petunia se quedaron sentados un rato en la sala, necesitando contactar a Severus y temiendo hacerlo. Lucius finalmente sacó una poción calmante y echó un poco en sus bebidas.

—Bien, vayamos a llamarlo —dijo Lucius después de terminar su vaso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Uh, ¿qué va a decir Snape? Muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman un tiempo para comentar, y a todos quienes siguen y han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas. He estado haciendo ediciones muy menores, en detalles de acentos y cambiando 'lechuza' por 'búho', cosas que no influyen para nada en la historia, si esto aparece en sus alertas, me disculpo.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	50. Refugios y Cavernas

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 50: "Refugios y Cavernas"**_

Como siempre, tan pronto estuvo el tiempo suficiente en la fiesta de Halloween para satisfacer a Albus, Severus se escapó. Severus asintió a los prefectos de Slytherin, sabiendo que ellos comprenderían que debían mantener un ojo en los más jóvenes. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Sinistra que le sonrió levemente. Si ella continuaba igual de bien, Severus pronto le entregaría las riendas en un par de años. Ellos habían conversado bastante de ello, sabían que Voldemort regresaría y que debían trabajar juntos para avanzar con algunos estudiantes.

Los pocos hijos de muggle se sentían más cómodos con Aurora y los mestizos se sentían más seguros con ella que con un espía recientemente expuesto. Los sangre pura estaban divididos, algunos no tenían intención de hablar con ninguno de los dos aparte de cuando requerían alguna información, probablemente en beneficio de sus padres. Otros, estaban esperando saber de sus padres, esperando que Snape en realidad estuviera en contra del Señor Oscuro o bien esperando que fuera un truco elaborado para engañar a Dumbledore.

Había algunos estudiantes mayores a la expectativa de cuando dejaran el colegio y estuvieran fuera del alcance de sus padres. Eran quienes esperaban evitar servirle a un señor oscuro quien era conocido por su brutalidad. Snape podría ser muchas cosas, pero cuidaba excelentemente de sus Sltytherins. Si Snape de verdad estaba en contra de Voldemort, sabían que les ayudaría a encontrar otras opciones.

Él podría pasarle la Casa Slytherin a Sinistra antes, quizás el próximo año, pero sentía que debían trabajar juntos para ser más efectivos. Ellos sabrían cuando fuera hora que Snape cediera su lugar.

Severus caminó lentamente hacia sus habitaciones, pensando en las investigaciones que podría hacer cuando no tuviera las obligaciones con su Casa.

Se sentó frente al fuego, convocando una tetera con té de manzanilla y un libro que estaba leyendo. Esperaba que Harry y los otros estuvieran divirtiéndose en la fiesta de la Reserva de Dragones. Lucius había prometido mantener un ojo en Harry en caso de que se viera depresivo.

Severus apenas había terminado un capítulo cuando el flú llameó y se asomó Lucius.

—¿Severus? Necesito hablarte acerca de la fiesta que acabamos de asistir —dijo Lucius con tranquilidad mientras pasaba a través de las llamas.

—¿Cómo resultó? ¿Estaba Harry perturbado? —dijo Severus con ansiedad.

Lucius dejó escapar una carcajada—. Podrías decirlo así. McNair consiguió invitarse a la fiesta y trató de secuestrar a Harry. Lo detuvimos, pero sí, Harry quedó algo perturbado.

El corazón de Severus se detuvo por un instante, y después recomenzó redoblando mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡McNair trató de . . . ¿dónde está?! —gritó Severus.

—Harry esta en su habitación en Dragonsrest, espero que dormido —contestó Lucius un poco confundido. La pócima calmante aun funcionaba bastante bien, y podía encarar la furia de Severus con aplomo.

—¡NO! ¿Dónde esta ese cobarde roba-niños excusa de mago oscuro de McNair? —tronó Severus.

—Oh, él se escapó —contestó Lucius con indiferencia—. Estábamos más preocupados de poner a Harry a salvo que de capturarlo, y se fue por el flú.

Severus estaba atónito ante la casual exposición de eventos de Lucius, y después notó sus ojos vidriados y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tomaste, Lucius?

Lucius lo miró con sorpresa—. Pócima Calmante —contestó con una semi-sonrisa.

Eso detuvo a Severus y lo dejó asombrado. ¿Lucius había necesitado tomar una poción antes de decirle lo ocurrido? Claro que en retrospectiva si él tuviera que decirle a Lucius acerca de un cuasi-secuestro de Draco tendría que hacer lo mismo. La ira de un padre cuando amenazaban a su hijo podía ser intimidante. Esa idea germinó en él, también. Harry ahora usaba cualquier oportunidad para llamarle papá, y él también pensaba en Harry como su hijo.

Ahora era un padre.

Lucius sonrió con entendimiento. Lucius era un pobre Legilimancista, pero leía bien a la gente, y conocía a Severus y como funcionaba su mente. No era difícil leer en esa mirada pensativa. Severus se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser padre, con los miedos paranoicos de todo padre.

—El director, Yuan, demandó que vinieran expertos en Protecciones Mágicas de la Federación Internacional de Magos, estoy seguro que están todos pensando en una forma de aumentar la seguridad. Amos Diggory fue a convocar a los Aurores para comenzar la cacería de McNair. Los Jinetes de Dragones se tomaron muy a pecho el atentado, así que supongo que los Dragones también deben estar airados —Lucius se sintió feliz de poder apaciguar un poco a Severus.

Severus asintió lentamente pensando con rapidez—. Si McNair está en fuga, podría dirigirse a alguna de los refugios de los mortífagos o una de sus depósitos.

—¿Crees que se arriesgue a ello? Debe saber que nosotros revisaremos las que conocemos —dijo Lucius con dudas.

—Cada uno de los Mortífagos conoce solamente tres lugares, cuatro cuando mucho —Severus sonrió torcidamente—. Con el tiempo, preguntando cuidadosamente, e intercambiando pociones por información, yo sé de veinte lugares.

Lucius alzó una ceja, impresionado—. Es probable que sepas de todos, o de casi todos.

Severus hizo una mueca—. Puede ser... pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentra la base del Señor Oscuro, él nunca compartió sus coordenadas conmigo. Sólo fui convocado allí por la Marca.

Lucius asintió—. Nunca me lo dijo, tampoco. No confiaba en nadie que conozca con esa información. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera la loca de Bella la conocía.

—Lo único que necesitamos decidir es si llamar a Albus o a alguno del Ministerio para participar en la búsqueda. Será más rápido si lo hacemos nosotros —musitó Severus, y después arrugó la frente—. Me encuentro renuente a darles una información que podamos necesitar después.

—Podríamos buscar una por una y traer a los Aurores tan pronto encontremos a McNair. Podríamos volver a poner nuestras propias protecciones mágicas en las casas que queremos conservar, y quizás darles algunas a la Orden de Albus. Y darles las casas que no queramos al Ministerio, para que ellos puedan enseñárselas a la prensa —pensó Lucius con rapidez.

—Podríamos colocar allí a algún estudiante o familias que no deseen seguir al Señor Oscuro en esas casas de refugio que conservemos, cuando no puedan seguir en sus hogares por alguna razón —Severus se animó considerablemente. McNair les estaba haciendo ahora un pequeño favor al señalarles que podrían tener acceso a más bienes de Voldemort que podrían explotar.

—Necesitamos tiempo para hacerlo con propiedad. Necesitamos decírselo a Dumbledore, ya que le vamos a dar alguna casa. Estoy seguro que no resentirá que usemos algunas para nuestros planes —dijo Severus lanzando polvo flú para llamar a la oficina de Dumbledore. Le fue permitida la entrada y Lucius lo acompañó hasta la oficina.

Albus los miró con sorpresa y les hizo señas para que se sentaran. Lucius explicó los eventos de esa noche, y después Severus explicó el plan que habían improvisado.

—Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para revisar las casas refugio, buscando a McNair y volviendo a poner protecciones para conservarlas, entregándote algunas a ti, dejando al Ministerio tener otras... —Severus se preguntó con desolación cuantas semanas le llevaría, dándose cuenta de lo extenso del plan.

Albus se echó para atrás pensando—. Severus, sé que estas acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Yo puedo reemplazarte esta semana, en unas horas más será domingo y tendrás toda la semana. Sin embargo, si decides con antelación algún lugar que desees entregarle a la Orden o que quieras darle al Ministerio, nosotros nos encargaremos de revisarlas. Además, estoy seguro de que confías en el Auror Savage y unos cuantos otros pueden ayudarte con tu 'lista' —Albus le sonrió al par—. Si tomara más de esta semana, lo re-negociaremos.

Severus frunció el ceño—. Espero que tu por lo menos te ciñas a mi planificación de pociones y que no les enseñes a preparar pociones de júbilo ni chocolate caliente.

—Te aseguro que no me atrevería —se rió Albus entre dientes con un centelleo insincero en los ojos.

Severus gruñó y esperó que sus salones de clases no fueron a ser repintados color rojo y amarillo mientras se encontraba ausente.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus fue a informarle a Sinistra que debería hacerse cargo de la Casa por una semana, y que ella debería tratar de verse menos jubilosa por ello. Le hizo saber a los prefectos que Sinistra estaba a cargo, y que estaría lejos por una semana.

Mientras hacia eso, Lucius llamó por el fuego a un agitado Ministro para que diera otra conferencia de prensa que fuera un titular. Diggory estaba reuniendo a los Aurores, pero el Ministro aun estaba vacilante acerca de como hacer ver esto menos como una incompetencia ministerial.

Se sintió aliviado al ver a Malfoy, y Lucius 'sugirió' que él dijera con 'pesar' que un mortífago había conseguido permanecer escondido en el ministerio después de la caída de Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, y narrar lo del intento de secuestro, enfatizando que este había sido impedido por los Jinetes de dragón y Malfoy. El Ministro entonces revelaría un esfuerzo conjunto con la Reserva de Dragones para asegurar a Harry Potter, y para aprehender al nefasto McNair.

Ellos pensaban que esto acallaría cualquier alarma en la población, y si había preguntas acerca de esos 'esfuerzos', ellos debían alegar la necesidad de secreto para mantener a Harry a salvo. Lucius le prometió que habría resultados para dar buenas noticias para satisfacer en el futuro a la prensa.

El Ministro se apresuró a llamar más aurores para la cacería, y mentalmente compuso su declaración a la prensa. Lucius quedó satisfecho de que Fudge estaba motivado adecuadamente cuando terminó su llamada. El Ministro actuaba bien cuando era encauzado en la dirección correcta.

Ellos llegaron a Dragonsrest y enviaron a una Petunia aun despierta a la cama asegurándole que ellos tenían un plan. Pasaron las horas siguientes antes del amanecer poniendo poción pimentónica en su chocolate y poniendo por escrito las casas refugio y las bodegas que ambos conocían. Lucius se sintió aliviado de que conocía unas que Severus no, subiendo la lista a veintitrés lugares.

Después sortearon cuidadosamente entre ellas, haciendo una lista de siete que dejarían que el Ministerio manejara, dejando ocho para la Orden, y ocho para ellos. Conservaron algunas casas buenas que serian excelentes para ubicar aliados o estudiantes, y una bodega que Severus recordaba haber visto con varias bibliotecas y equipamiento de pociones e ingredientes en ella.

Lucius llamó por fuego al Auror Savage al amanecer, explicándole la situación al confuso hombre, quien ni siquiera había tomado su café, ni mucho menos leído el diario matutino que proclamaba en sus titulares lo de McNair. Diggory había reunido un buen número de aurores la noche anterior, pero no había tenido el valor de molestar a Savage. Hugo aceptó la lista de moradas de los antiguos mortífagos con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja alzada.

Lucius sólo sonrió indolente.

—Un escenario bastante surrealista, ¿quien se habría imaginado esto hace unos cuantos años atrás ... no cree así? —le dijo Hugo suavemente al ex-mortífago.

—La realidad es mucho más extraña que la ficción y siempre lo será, Auror Savage —contestó Lucius con una sonrisa tranquila, la pócima calmante aun no había dejado de hacerle efecto.

El viejo auror se apuró a desayunar y se dirigió al Ministerio a arreglar el allanamiento de las madrigueras.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Dumbledore recibió la lista de seis casas refugio y dos lugares de almacenaje con satisfacción. Había una breve descripción de los sitios y sus contenidos, junto con las últimas contraseñas conocidas. Uno de esos lugares seria un buen cuartel acaso... no, _cuando_ fuera necesario volver a convocar la Orden.

Se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera clases ese día, y comenzó a llamar a los miembros de la Orden para que asistieran en las inspecciones de esos sitios. Moody y Kingsley estaban con los aurores, pero Albus tenía otros que podía llamar. Dedalus Diggle y Elphias Doge estaban disponibles, por supuesto, y estaba seguro que Hestia Jones y Sturgis Podmore podrían ayudar. A Hagrid, claro, le encantaría acompañarlos. Arthur Weasley, como era domingo, accedería, y después de contactar a la tía abuela Muriel para que vigilara a Ron y Ginny, Molly también vendría con ellos.

Contactó la casa de los Tonks, Andy y Dora iban a ir a Dragonsrest, pero se le unirían si fueran necesitadas. Ted, sin embargo, acudió de inmediato para platicar con Arthur.

Albus pensó por un momento, sí, pensaba que Remus estaba en el país. Sonrió con un poco de astucia, y llamó al hombre lobo para que los asistiera.

Sí, pensó Albus, aunque el objetivo primario de momento era encontrar a McNair, la Orden también tendría un gran estímulo con esto. Los miembros que contactó estaban bullendo de excitación. Todos ellos sabían que se avecinaban problemas. Tener estos lugares para refugiarse podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, con el agregado de que estarían privando a Voldemort de ellas.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Severus empezaron a planear en qué lugar buscar primero, y a quien llevar con ellos. Hugo había prometido unírseles después de organizar su propia búsqueda en el Ministerio. Para su sorpresa, Andrómeda y Dora aparecieron para ver como estaban. _El Profeta_ las había alarmado, y querían ofrecer su asistencia en lo que pudieran. Rosmerta acudió tras ellas, viéndose igual de alarmada.

Fue decidido que Dora se quedaría en Dragonsrest para custodiarlo, mientras que Andrómeda y Rosmerta irían con Lucius y Severus. Andrómeda no era una Black por nada y Rosmerta podía manejarse en un bar lleno de gente sublevada, y ambas sentían que podrían defenderse en una pelea. El auror Savage llegó, y el grupo estuvo casi listo.

Yuan arribó con un contingente de Dragones y Jinetes de dragón. Los Jinetes pronto fueron reclutados para ayudar en la búsqueda en las casas al saber de los planes y estuvieron contentos de juramentarse en el secreto. Los Dragones habían conferenciado durante la noche y decidido hacer turnos de vigilancia de la casa misma.

El Panza de Hierro Ucraniano que habían rescatado y su dragona amiga, Hazelette, fueron los primeros en hacer guardia, aunque muchos más Dragones de los normales se ubicaron cerca.

Un Tom pálido bajó las escaleras, con Yvane aun murmurándole.

—_Sí, los Dragones y yo estamos determinados a que nada así vuelva a suceder. Yo prometí mantener a Harry a salvo, así como a ti, y el honor de los Dragones ahora esta en juego. Esa rata de McNair morirá de viejo antes de encontrarnos de nuevo con la guardia baja _—dijo Yvane, ufano.

Tom se sentó al lado de Dora a desayunar, deseando sentirse lo bastante bien como para ayudar en la búsqueda. Dudley, Draco y Harry pronto se les unieron, aun adormilados. Harry estaba encantado de ver a Snape, y en privado estaba casi contento por la crisis si eso significaba una semana de tiempo extra con su papá. Todos escucharon los planes y fueron instruidos de hacerle caso a Petunia y Dora mientras Severus y Lucius estuvieran fuera.

Lucius sacó un puñado de trasladores rúnicos y dividió a los Jinetes de dragón en tres grupos.

—Iremos con el primer grupo a uno de esos refugios y les dejaremos en esa labor, y regresaremos por otro grupo para otra casa, y así sucesivamente. Buscaremos a McNair, echaremos abajo sus protecciones y pondremos las nuestras, para que él no pueda ingresar allí si fuera más tarde. Ha pasado menos de un día, y él aun puede estar huyendo por lo que sabemos.

Todos fueron a la primera casa, un lugar que le parecía a Lucius un buen lugar para empezar ya que había sido una casa de verano de parte de la familia McNair. Ellos entraron con la contraseña, y lentamente recorrieron la casa polvorosa. Quedaron decepcionados de no encontrar rastros de McNair. Una vez que fue considerada vacía, Snape y Savage se quedaron con un grupo de Jinetes de dragón para echar abajo las protecciones y emplazar las de ellos.

Lucius y las damas regresaron por otro grupo y repitieron el mismo procedimiento en la casa siguiente. Una vez que fue inspeccionada, Andrómeda y Rosmerta se quedaron atrás para hacer las nuevas protecciones. Andy estableció con orgullo que la familia Black, siendo más bien paranoica, tenía mucho conocimiento de tales cosas.

La energía de Lucius estaba disminuyendo para cuando transportaron el tercer grupo a la última casa que querían revisar ese día. La casa fue registrada, y Lucius ingirió una poción reanimante y dirigió al grupo para volver a salvaguardar el lugar. Cuando dispusieran de más tiempo, podrían colocar protecciones más elaboradas.

Terminaron a tiempo para un almuerzo tardío. Los elfos domésticos estaban complacidos de proveer con comida a los Jinetes de dragón por su ayuda, y luego todos fueron enviados a Yuan para que le tuvieran informado. Todos menos dos prometieron regresar el día siguiente. Esos dos se disculparon diciendo que tenían programados unos vuelos de reconocimiento para la Reserva.

Lucius se fue tambaleante con un Draco molesto por ello hacia la Mansión Malfoy, ya medio dormido por el drenaje a su magia. Andy estaba bostezando, ya no estaba acostumbrada a conjurar hechizos sin parar por horas, y Dora la ayudó a pasar por el flú de vuelta a su hogar. Rosmerta besó a Severus y después a Harry diciéndoles adiós, y también se fue a descansar antes de tener que ocuparse de _Las Tres Escobas_. Hugo se despidió también, diciendo que probablemente el Ministerio insistiría que él se presentara en su oficina por la mañana, pero que lo llamaran si se presentaba algún problema.

Severus estaba más acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela y a usar mucha magia, y se unió al grupo en la sala. Petunia estaba leyendo un libro del cuidado de las lechuzas, y Tom dormitaba con un libro acerca de barreras mágicas teniendo ahora un interés en ellas.

Harry acariciaba a Hedwig mientras le hablaba, pero alzó la vista hacia Severus con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Dudley estaba mirando embobado al enorme Panza de Hierro que estaba afuera, frente a su puerta principal.

Severus se sentó en un sillón cerca de ellos a sorber su té. Después de una buena noche de suelo, volvería a repetir la búsqueda en al menos otras tres casas mañana, dejando solamente una o dos para el tercer día. Empezaba a pensar que no encontrarían a McNair en las antiguas casas de los mortífagos. Las tres que habían revisado ese día eran las más probables que hubiera usado, así que debía encontrarse con amigos o escondido en otro sitio.

Severus aun estaba furioso con McNair, pero eso se había temperado tras las horas de hacer planes y las largas horas conjurando hechizos. Sentía que necesitaba atrapar a McNair y convertirlo en un ejemplo. Tal parecía que las capturas en la casa de Spinner's End no había causado suficiente impresión en los mortífagos que estaban fuera de la prisión. Por supuesto, Lucius haciendo públicp su cambio de bando en un baile lleno de ellos en casa de los Parkinson probablemente los había provocado.

Hedwig voló silenciosamente hacia la ventana, y Dudley la abrió para que saliera. Harry se sentó junto a su tutor y miró su rosto exhausto.

—¿Fue muy difícil? —preguntó Harry.

—No, sólo cansador. Echar abajo protecciones que no fueron puestas por ti es trabajo intenso porque la magia se te opone. Colocar protecciones también es agotador —Severus miró con atención al niño—. Esperábamos poder encontrar a McNair, pero hasta ahora nos ha eludido.

Harry se removió un poco—. Lamento ser tanta molestia ...—dejó de hablar, inseguro.

Severus frunció el ceño—. Harry, tu no eres una molestia. McNair es la molestia, y sus acciones no fueron tu culpa. Debemos esperar que los que son leales al Señor Oscuro te hagan su blanco, pero es su opción, y tu no debes culparte por ello.

La respuesta algo irritada de Severus lo hizo sentir más seguro. Si hubiese sido demasiado gentil, hubiese sospechado de su sinceridad. El hecho que su tutor era un individuo más bien austero y sarcástico, excepto con sus amigos más cercanos y los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, le hacia sentir a Harry que no vacilaría en señalarle cuando Harry se convirtiera en una 'inconveniencia'.

Harry iba sintiéndose lentamente más seguro en su fe de que su 'papá' no iba a cansarse de repente de cuidar de Harry y sus necesidades, y que no iba a escuchar las palabras "carga" o "gasto injustificado" viniendo de Severus.

—¿Cuando son las vacaciones de Navidad? —preguntó Harry—. Estoy haciendo una lista de lo que necesito conseguir, voy a tener que dar una mirada de nuevo en Callejón Diagon para ver que hay disponible. ¿Crees que podamos ir esta semana o el fin de semana? Ya conseguí uno de los tuyos, pero me gustaría empezar a reunir los otros —añadió Harry con astucia.

Severus se rió entre dientes, Harry ya había insinuado cuando supo de la compañía que fabricaba viales que Severus debería esperar regalos de ahí.

—Dependerá de cómo nos vaya en los días que vienen. No podemos subestimar a McNair, ni el hecho de que puede estar sintiéndose desesperado. No puedo _prometerte_ una salida, pero haremos lo posible —sonrió un poco ante el 'whoop' de Harry, y de Dudley, quien había estado escuchándolos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Waldus McNair se sentó en su silla conjurada, sintiéndose aburrido aunque todavía un poco excitado. Con un _Accio_ a un _Profeta Diario_ que un Jinete de dragón había descartado, supo que estaba siendo cazado por todos. Sonrió sombríamente. Tenía la vaga idea que finalmente encontraría refugio con un viejo amigo en Bulgaria o Albania. Un montón de mortífagos o simpatizantes se habían instalado allí a vivir, ya que a los locales no les interesaba lo que que hubieran hecho en Inglaterra. Rusia también era una opción, ya que las comunidades de magos que quedaban estaban muy alejadas y esconderse seria fácil.

Pero antes de abandonar Gran Bretaña, quería golpear de forma decisiva a su enemigo. McNair sabía que no era un sujeto muy brillante, pero observaba cuidadosamente cuando había reuniones de mortífagos. Con frecuencia había copiado las acciones de otros cuando las circunstancias parecían similares.

Tras fallar el secuestro, pensó con rapidez y recordó que alguien había tenido el mismo problema,y no se había atrevido a regresar con Lord Voldemort sin la victima que había sido demandada. Ese mago había huido por flú, pero no lejos, y la familia no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba revisar cerca de su casa para asegurarse que se había ido. El mortífago había esperado un día o algo así, y atacado de nuevo, desde un cobertizo de herramientas.

Bueno, aquí no había cobertizos, pero se había ido por el flú a un almacén de la Reserva que había mirado antes cuando daba vueltas. Tomó suministros y encogió cajas y bolsas huyendo hacia las cuevas en los riscos. Esas cavernas eran demasiado pequeñas para ser usadas sino por un dragón muy pequeño. Ya no que nadie la había reclamado por el invierno, lo más probable era que lo dejaran tranquilo.

McNair agrandó las provisiones y puso conjuros de estasis sobre la comida. Transfiguró rocas y maderas en una mesa, silla y cama para hacer cómoda su espera.

McNair sabía como esperar, lo había hecho por años en el Ministerio sabiendo que un día regresaría el Señor Oscuro. Después de todo, la marca oscura aun estaba allí, desvaída, pero aun allí.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville Longbottom le puso atención a Callidora mientras le contaba anécdotas de su padre, Arcturus, de su esposo, Harfang, y de su hijo, Frances. También sabía un poco acerca del padre del niño, Frank. Todo lo que Neville había escuchado de sus padres era que fueron aurores, y desconocía lo mucho que le gustaban a Frank las plantas, y que había deseado ser un Herbólogo como su padre, Frances, pero con la guerra en aumento al momento de graduarse había seguido a su prometida en la carrera de Auror, a instancias de su madre.

Neville se preguntó con amargura qué carrera escogería Augusta para él. Suponía que eso dependería en la habilidad que revelara. Callidora había pensado que seria mejor jugar al 'inepto' en el colegio por lo menos por un tiempo, para no alarmar al tío Algie y que este organizara nuevos planes para librarse de él.

Neville había hojeado el libro "Maldiciendo a tu familia...", pero ahora que tenía una varita que funcionaba parecían ser todos de enormes proporciones. Si efectuaba alguna de ellos, sabrían rápidamente que se trataba de él. Después de todo, sólo había tres personas con magia en la casa, dejando sólo a Augusta y Neville como culpables si de repente al tío Algie lo maldecían con enormes furúnculos en el trasero.

Tendría que pensar en una forma de evitar ser descubierto. Callidora le aseguró que las protecciones de la casa prevendrían que el Ministerio supiera quien efectuaba magia allí, por lo que no habría cargos por hacer magia siendo menor de edad. Sólo necesitaba una forma de culpar a alguien más.

Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, en realidad preferiría encontrar una forma de hacer algo tan aterrador y potencialmente fatal como lo que el tío Algie le hiciera a él.

Recogió _El Profeta Diario_. Los encabezados de ayer habían sido acerca del intento de secuestro de un mortífago a El-Niño-Que-Vivió en una fiesta de Halloween en la Reserva de Dragones de Galés, donde aparentemente vivía. Los periódicos estaban encantados de finalmente haber establecido la ubicación del hogar de Harry Potter. La constante especulación había comenzado a aburrir a los lectores.

El periódico de hoy era acerca de las siete casas de mortífagos que los aurores del Ministerio habían 'descubierto' y embargado. McNair no había sido encontrado, pero el descubrimiento de esas casas era pregonado como un "golpe contra los magos oscuros y cualquier remanente mortífago".

Había varias fotografías de Harry Potter, su primo y amigos, y una de un sonriente Harry Potter flanqueado por su tutor Severus Snape y por Lucius Malfoy. Los dos hombres miraban amenazadoramente desde la foto. La intención de la fotografía irradiaba aprobación por la actitud protectora de Snape y Malfoy.

Neville hizo una mueca de ira, a pesar de que no sonaba divertido ser el blanco de Mortífagos como McNair y tener que temer por tu vida, cuando menos Potter tenía adultos intentando protegerlo y no dejándolos caer desde una ventana a mucha altura.

Neville resopló con desdén, no podía comprender como Potter podía soportar que sus mismos protectores fueran Mortífagos. Aparentemente, a Potter no le importaba quienes fueran siempre que le consintieran cualquier capricho y lo trataran como un principito.

Neville bullía de resentimiento, por su tío Algie, su abuela, y especialmente por Harry Potter quien vivía con gente que lo cuidaba.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: Y llegamos a ¡50! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su ánimo y apoyo.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	51. Reuniéndose con Remus

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 51: "Reuniéndose con Remus"**_

Lucius y Severus miraron a su alrededor en la casa con algo de desilusión. Tampoco estaba aquí McNair. Habían terminado de revisar todas las casas de refugio y el cambio de Barreras Mágicas estaba en progreso. Lucius y Severus habían emplazado Barreras básicas, y Andrómeda lentamente iba repasándolas colocando las Protecciones extensas que ellos creían necesarias.

Sólo les había faltado poner un_ Fidelius _en ellas. Si alguna familia fugitiva lo necesitara, el hechizo seria emplazado entonces. El colocar estas Protecciones le llevaría a Andrómeda semanas, aun con la ayuda de algunos Cuidadores de dragones que habían expresado habilidad en hacerlas. Habían tenido un acalorado debate acerca del pago, y Andrómeda finalmente había accedido a que le pagaran, y Tom había convencido a Lucius y Severus que el pago por colocar Protecciones Mágicas en las viejas guaridas de Lord Voldemort debía ser hecho con dinero de Voldemort.

Los tres habían sonreído maliciosamente después de eso.

Ahora se encontraban revisando un almacén. Lo habían conservado porque Voldemort había colocado allí todas las bibliotecas robadas de otros magos, o chantajeado para que se las entregaran. Además de unos cuantos objetos arcanos y un laboratorio de pociones con variados ingredientes del que Severus conocía por haber sido convocado allí en más de una ocasión por el Señor Oscuro.

—Bien, sortear cientos de libros deberá mantener a Tom tranquilo por unas cuantas semanas —dijo Severus, un poco celoso del muchacho. Sus propias manos le picaban por repasar esos tomos.

Lucius miró a su viejo amigo con una sonrisa torcida, sin que le engañara ni por un momento. Severus siempre había sido tan curioso como un gato cuando se enfrentaba a una pila de libros que no había visto anteriormente.

—Bueno, los elfos domésticos pueden recoger una pila cada vez para que Tom la vea. Hay muchas bibliotecas aquí, en cajas con espacios mágicos —Lucius frunció el ceño—. Y Tom insistirá en devolver los libros a sus legítimos dueños.

Severus asintió sombríamente—. Bueno, mientras haga copias de todos los libros interesantes...—ambos sonrieron al otro y terminaron de colocar las salvaguardas básicas y un sistema de alarma. Si ingresara algún intruso a cualquiera de las casas revisadas o al almacén, Lucius seria advertido.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry, flanqueado por un ceñudo Dudley y Draco, leían el editorial de _El Profeta Diario_ y la sección de opiniones. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el "Incidente de Halloween", y aunque los encabezados habían cambiado desde el intento de secuestro, seguían saliendo artículos acerca de la búsqueda de McNair.

Lo que enfurecía a los tres chicos, sin embargo, eran las opiniones de la gente concernientes a si El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba bien protegido o dándole el cuidado adecuado. Antes del incidente eran pocas las cartas al respecto, pero al parecer ahora todo el mundo tenía una opinión.

Harry estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía esa gente a juzgar que su tutor era inadecuado?

Draco observaba a sus amigos con simpatía. Él había crecido conociendo que los periódicos eran volubles y que escribían para vender la mayor cantidad de ejemplares, no para complacer a la gente, y particularmente no a la gente de quienes escribía. Afortunadamente, la sección principal de _El Profeta Diario_ continuaba escribiendo que las Reservas de Dragones eran los lugares mejor resguardados en el mundo, y que no debería culpárseles porque un _**Oficial**__ del __**Ministerio**__ llevó un __**Mortífago**__ a la fiesta de Halloween._

El Ministerio había pasado un mal rato con ese desliz. Sin embargo, Cornelius Fudge parecía contrito de corazón sobre haber sido engañados de esa forma, que había disminuido esto, especialmente después del éxito al apropiarse de las casas de refugio.

A pesar de ello, el periódico no vacilaba en publicar cartas de los lectores que variaban desde quienes los apoyaban hasta otras venenosas en lo concerniente a Snape como tutor. Las emociones de Harry fluctuaban desde la furia a las lágrimas al leer una carta diciendo que un profesor solterón con un pasado turbulento no era guardián apropiado para un kneazle y mucho menos para Harry Potter.

Los artículos de Rita Skeeter especialmente le dejaban temblando de rabia con su tono condescendiente y azucarado con comentarios de su 'preocupación'. Ella conseguía implicar que Severus Snape estaba usando a Harry para elevarse en la alta sociedad, y que Lucius Malfoy tenía ambiciones políticas.

—No debes hacerles mucho caso, Severus y papá ven los diarios. Si ellos estuvieran preocupados, harían algo respecto —dijo Draco.

Harry arrugó la publicación y la arrojó en la basura, con los ojos llameantes, pero Draco tenía razón. Severus y Lucius los habían desdeñado y reído entre dientes con las cartas y el artículo de Skeeter. Los artículos principales en primera página decían que Severus estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y citaba al Ministro de Magia, a Albus Dumbledore, e inclusive al Auror Savage, todos diciendo que Harry Potter era feliz con el profesor Snape y que estaba tan seguro como el Ministerio, la Federación Internacional de Magos y los Jinetes de Dragón pudieran tenerlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Resentía que todos hablaran mal de su papá. Sonrió pensativo, tendría que encontrar algo más que darle para Navidad. Quizás una polera que dijera: «El Mejor Papá del Mundo... después de tres tazas de café».

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Albus maldijo por lo bajo, otro caldero se derritió y dos parecían amenazar con explotar. Ondeó su varita, desvaneciendo el contenido de los dos calderos y el caldero derretido por completo.

Inhaló profundamente. Estos eran estudiantes de tercer año, ¡deberían ser capaces de poder por lo menos leer las instrucciones! No era de extrañar que Severus gritara y quitara puntos en cada clase.

Albus miró las caras inseguras y sonrió con esfuerzo.

—Todos los que hayan conseguido completar sus pociones, por favor embotellen una muestra y tráiganla al frente —consiguió decir con dientes apretados. Cuando solamente cuatro estudiantes lo hicieron, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no asignar detención para el resto de la clase.

Albus observó como los estudiantes se apresuraban a ir a la puerta y silenciosamente se preguntó como Severus conseguía evitar lanzarles un maleficio en masa. Albus había enseñado Transfiguración por décadas, pero ahi había menos posibilidades de destruir una sala de clases ni de matar a un compañero en dicha clase. Pociones era diferente; un error en Pociones podía resultar en destrucción o incluso una fatalidad.

Se alegraba que fuera viernes, si conseguía que la próxima clase transcurriera sin permitir que nadie causara una explosión fatal, quedaria libre para descansar.

Gracias a Merlín, era hora del almuerzo, y después tenía una hora libre, y luego la clase de estudiantes avanzados de séptimo. Cuando menos los de Séptimo año no eran unas idiotas tambaleantes. Dumbledore fue hacia el Gran Comedor sorbiendo una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Desearía haber podido ayudar más con las casas de refugio, aunque fuera sólo para evitarle la clase de pociones. Al menos había podido ir el domingo, pero las nuevas Protecciones habían sido hechas por miembros de la Orden.

Albus pasó el almuerzo mirando con resentimiento a varios estudiantes, especialmente Gryffindors. Suponía que ellos habían pensado que seria una semana libre de Pociones, o que no serian castigados por sus idioteces. Albus, sin embargo, estaba conciente de los peligros de esa clase, y le había sido recordado por el accidente casi fatal de Tom Riddle. Así que cuando los estudiantes habían empezado a comportarse mal, habían quedado impactados cuando empezó a restar puntos y asignar castigos.

Albus frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo conseguía Severus mantener el orden en su sala de clases. Sin importar lo atento de Albus, nunca conseguía darse cuenta cuando los pequeños idiotas hacían errores tontos antes de derretir sus calderos o volarlos. Era enloquecedor. Solamente las clases avanzadas eran controlables.

Se vio forzado a darle crédito a Severus por conseguir enseñarles a estudiantes cualquier cosa en ese ambiente.

Albus se puso de pie para irse a descansar un rato en su oficina antes de la última clase como profesor sustituto de Pociones, cuando vio a Remus vacilando en la puerta. Albus se alegró y le condujo a su torre para conversar. Dumbledore había conseguido cierto pago para el trabajo que Remus estaba haciendo colocando nuevas Protecciones en las casas de refugio de la Orden y su revisión de las cosas dejadas en uno de los almacenes.

—Encontré algunos artefactos que necesitarán ser limpiados de magia oscura, Director —anunció Remus, tomando un sorbo de su té que había traído un elfo doméstico—. Limpiamos completamente la primera casa hace dos días atrás, y con este montón de artefactos la segunda quedara lista. Elphias Doge estuvo haciendo las Salvaguardas de la primera casa esta mañana, así que comenzaremos con la segunda. ¿Quiere que empecemos a limpiar la casa de Hogsmeade a continuación?

—Sí, esa es una idea excelente —Albus sorbió también su té, y esperó. Sabía lo que le preguntaría a continuación.

—¿Le ha preguntado a Severus si puedo visitar a Harry? —Remus lo miró esperanzado.

Albus suspiró un poco. Le había parecido buena idea traer aquí a Remus Era necesario para el trabajo en las casas de refugio, pero pensó que ver a Harry seria bueno, le expondría a su herencia Gryffindor, ya que Remus recordaba bien a los Merodeadores. Ahora, sin embargo . . . bien, Albus no tenía muchas ganas de aproximarse a Severus en lo concerniente a Remus

Sabía que en su mayor parte era su culpa. Albus hacia mucho se había dado cuenta que no había manejado bien lo de la 'broma' de Sirius Black. Simplemente había estado aterrado de que Remus pudiera ser ejecutado, y que ya no sería Director si se conocía todo el asunto. Ahora que conocía mejor la clase de persona que era Severus, se daba cuenta que de haberlo tratado correctamente podría haberle hecho jurar el secreto y este nunca lo hubiera traicionado; y que si lo hubiera tratado como a sus Gryffindor, nunca hubiera ido a Voldemort en busca de reconocimiento.

En cambio, había tratado a Severus como él hubiera sido el criminal y lo había conducido derecho a los brazos ansiosos de los Mortífagos.

Albus miró a Remus con arrepentimiento, no quería darle esperanzas. A pesar de que Severus sentía desprecio más que odio por Remus, había algo de miedo subyacente por recordar a Remus en su forma de hombre-lobo.

—Se lo preguntaré cuando vuelva, o si lo veo antes, a pesar de que eso es poco probable. Me imagino que debe estar muy ocupado, y siempre espera hasta último minuto para dejar Dragonsrest y a Harry —contestó Dumbledore.

Remus pareció perplejo y preocupado como cada vez que pensaba en Severus haciendose cargo voluntariamente del hijo de James. Remus había expresado muchas veces sus preocupaciones y preguntas acerca de la custodia legal de Harry, y aun más acerca de involucrar a Malfoy en la causa de Harry. Albus le había explicado lo mejor posible, pero podía darse cuenta que a pesar de que Remus dejara de alegar, no había quedado convencido. Quizás podría enviarle una lechuza a Severus, o llamarlo por fuego.

—¿De seguro Severus no objetará que un amigo de los padres de Harry lo visite? —presionó Remus.

Dumbledore casi se rió. Un viejo amigo de James Potter seria algo a lo que precisamente Severus objetaría, y Remus lo sabía, tan sólo que esperaba que Albus forzara a Severus a hacerlo. Sin embargo, el Director era renuente a presionar a Severus en asuntos concernientes a Harry Potter. Severus haría lo que pensaba que era mejor para Harry, sin importar lo que Albus le dijera.

Albus tendría que preguntárselo con cortesía, y tener muchas buenas razones a mano. Cualquier intento de forzarlo a algo las guardaría para cuando necesitara muy en serio la cooperación del Maestro de Pociones.

Albus lo miró con severidad—. Severus hará lo que es mejor para Harry, y con eso puedes contar —Albus tomó otro sorbo de té—. Te avisaré cuando sepa su respuesta.

Remus tomó esto como la despedida que era y le dijo adiós.

Albus le vio irse con tristeza, Remus había sacado la pajilla corta en muchos asuntos. Cuando fuera un estudiante, Albus había esperado que la naturaleza amable y su sentido de justicia se le pegara a los Merodeadores. En vez de eso, había sido arrastrado en sus bromas injustas. Hacer de él un prefecto había sido un error, ya que en vez de doblegarlos, él había mirado hacia otro lado. En ese tiempo Albus no se había dado cuenta que Remus era definitivamente el no-alpha de su pequeño grupo, y que era incapaz de ir en su contra.

Albus sabía mucho más ahora de hombres-lobo, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el lobo influenciaba al hombre a veces. Por supuesto que Severus sobrestimaba la parte del lobo, desconfiaba totalmente de Remus No es que lo culpara. Encontrarse con un hombre-lobo era traumático.

Albus colocó un pergamino frente a él, y cuidadosamente escribió una carta a Severus. Minerva le había contado a todos en extenso de como Severus quería que ella le enviara cartas a Harry contándole de su padre. Rolanda Hooch había dicho que Terrence Higgs le había dicho que su tío le enviaba a Harry historias acerca de James a pedido de Severus. Todos habían quedado impresionados con la benevolencia de Severus.

Albus esperaba que Severus actuara igual concerniente a Remus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba muy aliviado de que se encontraba solo cuando recibió la carta del Director. Leyó la solicitud con furia incrédula y procedió a patear el escritorio repetidamente, gritando maldiciones acerca de hombres-lobo homicidas tratados como mascotas crups, y mentirosos engañosos simulando ser amables Directores. Terminó su pataleta arrojando un contenedor con cucarachas contra la muralla.

Ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio, malhumorado, mirando con enojo la misiva con tanta fuerza que le dio jaqueca.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves en las escaleras y Harry apareció mirando inseguro la revoltura pegajosa de las cucarachas y el vidrio cayendo desde una muralla y creando un charco en el piso. Harry miró a su malhumorado y sombrío custodio. Tal vez debería volver más tarde, pensó.

Severus no tuvo dificultad en interpretar los pensamientos de Harry y suspiró—. Adelante, Harry. Ya terminé con mi ataque de rabia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso los periódicos...? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—No, no. Los periódicos no son un problema —lo interrumpió Severus.

Sabía lo que preocupaba a Harry y trató de asegurarle que mientras Fudge, Dumbledore, y Savage lo respaldaran la probabilidad de que Harry fuera removido de su cargo era muy remota. Y ya que estaban en la Reserva, las manos colectivas del Wizengamot estaban atadas, de todas maneras. Ellos podrían hacer todas las reglas que quisieran, y Severus se reiría de ellos desde detrás de la frontera de la Reserva. Tanto él como Lucius se lo habían dicho, pero al parecer las legalidades de eso aun se le escapaban o Harry tan sólo no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse seguro todavía. Severus sospechaba lo último.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de los Merodeadores, Harry? —le preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió con vacilación. ¿De dónde había salido ese tema?

—Remus Lupin esta ayudando a la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore con las casas de refugio y los almacenes que le dimos —continuó con el ceño fruncido—. Él desea verte.

—¿Se trata del hombre-lobo? —preguntó Harry con horror fascinado. Ellos habían leído acerca de ellos, por supuesto. Los niños de su edad eran atraídos por los cuentos de monstruos y 'criaturas oscuras' peligrosas. Sabía que a Severus le disgustaba Remus, decía que había sido conducido con facilidad por su 'manada'. Aun así, sentía curiosidad, y este Remus debía saber muchas cosas acerca de su padre.

—Así es. Desearía sentir más ganas de que te visitara, pero no confío en él —Severus se sentía encontrado, mirando la cara esperanzada pero precavida de Harry. Harry siempre estaba ansioso de complacer, y poco dispuesto a arriesgar a tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar. Seguro que debía sentir miedo de que Severus se cansara de él si se volvía muy demandante. Sólo desearía que el ver a Remus no fuera algo que él quisiera hacer.

—No puedo dejar que te visite aquí, en Dragonsrest. No quiero que sepa en donde te encuentras exactamente; ya es bastante malo que el mundo sepa que estas en la Reserva de Galés —Severus vio la mirada de aceptación de Harry—. Sin embargo, quizás podamos arreglar un almuerzo en _Las Tres Escobas_, mientras vamos mañana de compras. Habrá la suficiente gente alrededor para mantenerte a salvo. Me aseguraré que Lucius te de un Traslador de emergencia.

Harry sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su papá—. Gracias, eres el mejor papá —Harry se sentía feliz de que iba a poder escuchar historias de su padre, pero era extrañamente reconfortante escuchar que su papá se preocupaba por su encuentro con un hombre-lobo, aun cuando la luna llena seria en semanas. Era bueno escuchar que alguien se preocupaba por él.

Severus le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y espero que no tuviera que arrepentirse de esto.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El grupo de compradores navideños se movió lentamente por el Callejón Diagon, en parte para asegurarse de que Tom mantuviera el paso con facilidad, y en parte porque los niños estaban seguros de que en cada tienda había tesoros que comprar.

Petunia era feliz de estar dirigiendo una expedición con sus dos muchachos, ahora tres con la adición de Draco. Habían pasado solamente cuatro meses desde la primera vez que Harry y Dudley habían visto Callejón Diagon, y aun parpadeaban de asombro con las cosas de ese lugar. Por supuesto que ahora desplegaba galas navideñas, y las tiendas exponían regalos potenciales.

Hubo una breve parada en los Sanadores, para que pudieran revisar con cuidado a Tom, y le dijeron que necesitaba 'mucho descanso', pero que podía continuar con la mayoría de sus actividades. Los anteojos de Harry fueron ajustados y le dijeron que en dos semanas 'podría deshacerse de ellos', aunque debería continuar tomando la poción por varios meses más. Harry estaba sonriendo desde entonces.

A los niños se les acabaron las tiendas, y cargados de cajas y bolsas con gritos de "¡No mires!" fueron convocados Tinker y Dobby para que se llevaran los regalos a Dragonsrest. Lucius y Severus seguían al grupo, manteniendo a todos a la vista con un ojo observante en caso de algún problema. Había nieve espolvoreada en el suelo y caía nieve suavemente ocasionando que el aire centelleara con las luces reflejadas.

3MS

Tom se quedó con Lucius y Severus en su mayor parte. Ocasionalmente encontraba alguna chuchería o dos que comprar. Todo esto de la Navidad lo eludía. El orfanato se había esforzado por hacer una feliz Navidad para los niños, un grupo local de restaurantes se unía para servir un festín a los huérfanos. Tom había observado con cinismo que esto era publicitado ampliamente en el pueblo.

También había algunos presentes, por supuesto. Ropas donadas y juguetes, y a veces dulces o algunas monedas dadas con condescendencia por la 'gente rica'. A los niños más pequeños no les importaba que fueran cosas de segunda mano. Tom recordaba vagamente que se había sentido fascinado con un oso de juguete raído. Mientras iban creciendo decrecía ese entusiasmo. Para cuando Tom fue mayor esos 'presentes' no significaban nada, desechos eran desechos sin importar como fueran envueltos.

La Navidad no significaba nada en realidad excepto decepción desde que había cumplido seis años. Su caja de dominós le había sido arrebatada por niños más grandes casi antes que terminara de desenvolverla, y la ropa había sido especialmente raída ese año. Además, una de las chicas más grandes, una particularmente cínica que había sido obligada a limpiar y cocinar en el orfanato le informó que "Santa no le trae juguetes a los niños malos".

Había sido seguro para ella decírselo a él, ya que todos 'sabían' que él era un fenómeno y que no le gustaba a la Señora Cole.

Tom miró a su alrededor al festivo Callejón y los niños que gritaban felices. En ocasiones como esta se sentía desconectado. En Dragonsrest durante las celebraciones 'familiares' se sentía cuando menos un poco comprometido en esa felicidad, pero aquí se sentía todo falso y de verdad no era capaz de simular esa 'alegría navideña'.

—_No te preocupes por eso, ya llegará _—le dijo Yvane apaciguador—. _Te aseguro que la mitad de la gente en Callejón Diagon no se siente muy feliz ni lleno de jubilo navideño tampoco_.

—¿Por qué simulan hacerlo? —preguntó Tom, confuso.

—_Algunos lo hacen por sus hijos, quieren que sus hijos estén felices aunque ellos preferirían estar escondidos en la ponchera caliente más cercana toda la temporada. O, ellos sienten que si participan terminaran compartiendo esa alegría _—dijo Yvane.

—Pues a mi me parece una locura absoluta. Todo este alboroto por unas pocas horas en la mañana de Navidad —sacudió la cabeza.

—_¿Estas a punto de decir: "¡Bah, patrañas!"(*)?_—se rió Yvane.

—No, pero creo que Lucius y Severus están a punto de hacerlo —dijo mirando al par. Severus estaba mirando a su alrededor sin esconder su desdén y disgusto, y Lucius sólo se veía aburrido.

—_Sí, creo que ellos son de los para quienes la 'Navidad es para los niños'_ —se rió el dragón entre dientes cuando ellos se apresuraron a tratar de sonreír con esfuerzo cuando Draco y Harry aparecieron con más paquetes.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Llegó el mediodía y los Trasladores fueron distribuidos para hacer que todos fueran a Hogsmeade. Lucius le dio una extra a Harry "para su visita con el señor Lupin". Lucius parecía horrorizado por las noticias de Severus. No estaba enterado que él fuera un hombre-lobo, y eso hacia la situación doblemente compleja. ¿Acaso Dumbledore en realidad tenía tan poca preocupación por la seguridad?

Lucius había tenido que lidiar con el horror de Fenrir Greyback y su condenada manada de asesinos viciosos durante las batallas del Señor Oscuro. El que le dijeran que Lupin estaba en el otro lado del espectro de 'peligro' era poco por tranquilizar el miedo que inspiraba la palabra "hombre-lobo".

Tras entrar a _Las Tres Escobas_ fueron saludados por una alegre Rosmerta, que le dio un beso largo a Severus, ocasionando que los tres chicos silbaron embromándolos. Los llevaron a una mesa grande y comenzaban a sentarse cuando Remus se les aproximó desde una esquina en las sombras, provocando que Severus y Lucius se envararan.

Dudley y Draco, junto con Petunia no conocían su estatus, tan sólo sabían que le disgustaba a Severus. Yvane, y Tom, se dieron cuenta de inmediato. Yvane masculló un poco, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño. Tom sentía que todo este asunto le daba mala espina, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Severus? —inquirió Remus calladamente—. Dijiste que me encontrara aquí con Harry.

Severus apretó los dientes. Remus siempre lo saludaba como si hubieran sido amigotes en la escuela quienes hacia un tiempo que no se veían—. Si, así es —dijo llanamente, con un toque de hostilidad en la voz, haciendo señas a Harry para que se pusiera a su lado—. Harry, este es Remus Lupin, un viejo amigo de tus padres.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Lupin —Harry extendió la mano y Remus se la estrechó.

—Me gustaría comer con Harry en un apartado, ¿si te parece bien? —el tono de Remus guardaba un leve desafío que hizo que los ojos de Severus llamearan y que Lucius apretara la quijada.

Pero Severus sólo sonrió torcidamente y dijo—: Por supuesto, Lupin. Puedes ver a Harry a solas, para comer —y si fuera por él, pasaría mucho tiempo para que eso se repitiera.

Remus pareció escuchar el pensamiento implícito e hizo una mueca. Tenía la esperanza de que Albus pusiera a Snape en su lugar, pero el Director parecía pensar que este nido de serpientes Slytherins mantendría a Harry a salvo. Se había sentido momentáneamente choqueado de ver a Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape entrar con una muggle y un nacido de muggles. En Malfoy debía tratarse de alguna estrategia, suponía. A pesar de que todos ellos se veían cómodos. Y Rosmerta, ella por cierto que se veía cómoda con Snape, considerando el beso que le había dado.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en Harry.

—Harry, ciertamente que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Pero te habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Tienes el aspecto de tus padres —le sonrió Remus.

—En realidad no recuerdo a mis padres. Pero pa... Severus dice que me veo como mi padre, con los ojos de mi madre —contestó Harry feliz. Casi había dicho 'papá', y suponía que a Severus no le importaría, pero sentía que Remus podría objetar, y él no lo conocía lo bastante bien como para compartir demasiado con él.

Remus había captado el casi desliz de lengua, y el lobo estaba furioso. Siempre se había sentido mal porque los Merodeadores tuvieran de blanco a Snape todas esas veces. Pero Severus _había_ sido el enemigo de Sirius y el rival de James por Lily, y la causa de ellos por defecto era la causa de él. No le gustaba que Severus reclamara el cachorro de James.

—¿Estas feliz en donde estas, Harry? Me sorprendió escuchar que Severus, de toda la gente, estuviera cuidándote. Él y tu padre eran... bueno, enemigos —dijo, mirando atentamente la cara de Harry.

—Oh, sí, Dragonsrest es fantástico. Tengo una habitación enorme, y descubrimos un montón de cosas que pertenecieron a mis padres en una de mis bóvedas. El señor Malfoy construyó una piscina con deslizaderos de agua, íbamos ahí todos los días en el verano —dijo Harry con entusiasmo—. Severus es un guardián legal estupendo, me cuida muy bien, y siempre me escucha —Rosmerta le sirvió a Remus y Harry un plato de estofado y le revolvió el pelo a Harry cuando empezó a comer.

Harry parecía bastante sincero, para intranquilidad de Remus. Estaba contento que Harry fuera feliz, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de alguna clase de complot que terminaría explotándole a Harry en la cara, hiriéndolo, especialmente si era una forma de que Snape se vengara del fantasma de James. Snape tenía que ver todos los días la cara de James en el rostro de Harry.

—Bien, parece que te ha ido muy bien. Me alegra que Severus te trate tan bien. Estaba preocupado de que solamente viera a tu padre al mirarte —reflexionó Remus. Miró las bolsas al lado de Harry—. ¿Has estado haciendo compras navideñas?

—Sí, y fui a ver a los Sanadores también. Ellos dicen que me libraré de los antejos en un par de semanas —la voz de Harry destilaba jubilo por esto.

Remus, sin embargo, inmediatamente se puso furioso. Así que Snape sí resentía la semejanza con James, y estaba esforzándose por hacer que cualquier cambio lo minimizara. Deshacerse de los anteojos era algo bastante extremo, Remus sabía que Severus debía haber estado haciendo una poción por meses, casi un año y que Harry tenía que tomarla todos los días, sin falta. Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, podía ver que el pelo de Harry era más largo a como lo usaba James, haciendo que se viera más lacio y se quedara en su sitio, un poco más domado, menos en punta.

Harry pareció sentir su rabia y lo miró con desazón—. ¿Pasa algo malo, señor Lupin?

Remus intentó sofocar su ira, pero había estado haciéndolo por semanas, esperando esta reunión y ahora Harry era _feliz_ con este intruso, Snape. Harry debería estar con alguien que su padre hubiera _aprobado_.

—Severus parece estar esforzándose mucho para que te veas menos parecido a tu padre. ¿Estas seguro que no resiente ver la cara de James todos los días? —no pudo resistir expresarlo en voz alta. Harry necesitaba saber que Snape en realidad no quería al hijo de _James _en su hogar, y que estaba tratando de convertir al hijo de James en alguien diferente.

Harry quedo helado. Eso no podía ser verdad. Severus no resentía que Harry se pareciera a James . . . ¿o sí? Miró con fiereza a Remus. Sabía que los Merodeadores se llevaban mal con Severus y peleaban con él, este señor Lupin no quería que Severus cuidara al hijo de su amigo. Estaba inventándoselo todo, tenía que ser. No iba a escuchar esto.

Remus vio con trepidación como el rostro de Harry apareció una rabia horrorizada y ... dolor. Se encogió un poco, no había querido herir a Harry.

Harry se sacudió su frígido horror, se puso de pie abruptamente y recogió sus compras. Severus y Lucius que habían estado observándolos con atención notaron la rabia de Harry y se pusieron en alerta. El movimiento abrupto de Harry para salir del privado los puso de pie y en movimiento.

—Esta equivocado, señor Lupin. Severus se preocupa por mi y no le importa como me veo —la cara de Harry estaba pálida de rabia y casi estaba gritando.

—Harry . . .—comenzó Lupin con arrepentimiento, y tomó el brazo de Harry.

—Quita tu zarpa de mi pupilo, Lupin —siseó Severus con furia.

Harry se sacudió al hombre angustiado y Severus colocó a Harry detrás de él. Remus y Severus terminaron a menos de una yarda de distancia mirándose con furia.

Lucius le dijo por lo bajo a Tom—. Llévate a los niños y a la señora Dursley a Dragonsrest, Tom. Llegaremos detrás de ustedes —Lucius se posicionó con cuidado entre Remus y el flú cuando Tom se apresuró a sacar al resto de su gente.

—Severus... no quise perturbar a Harry —comenzó con sinceridad. No estaba seguro de como salvar la situación. Finalmente decidió atacar en vez de defenderse—. Harry no parece muy seguro de tu lealtad como tutor legal. Tu intento deliberado de hacerlo ver menos parecido a James me parece _desleal_. Quizás fuiste tu quien en realidad lo molestó.

Severus sintió por un momento que Remus lo había golpeado en el estómago—. Harry sabe que eso no es verdad, Lupin. Desde ahora en adelante mantente lejos de Harry. Voy a tener unas palabras con Albus acerca de tus acciones hacia Harry. No eres compañía apropiada para él si estas minando su sentido de seguridad en su propio hogar —Severus dio la vuelta con presteza y fue hacia el flú.

Lucius retrocedió unos pasos y después se dio vuelta para seguirlo, despidiéndose de Rosmerta con la mano y modulando "Estamos bien", en respuesta a su mirada de preocupación.

Remus se sentó mirando el suelo, inseguro. Harry _no debería_ estar con Severus, él estaba _seguro _de eso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de este encuentro.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N.d.T.: (*)En el original "Bah, Humbug!" que es como decía Scrooge, el personaje avaro y misántropo de "Un Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens.

Y ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!, muchas felicidades a todas las lectoras. Y una vez más gracias por los comentarios y quienes siguen y favorecen este fic.

Y un saludo especial a Nazareth, (ya veremos más que pasa con McNair y con Neville), quien no sé si tiene cuenta , así que no puedo contestar por PM.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	52. Hazelette Contraataca

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 52: "Hazelette Contraataca"**_

Tom llevó a todos de regreso a Dragonsrest, y Harry de inmediato salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Draco y Dudley se miraron uno al otro sin saber que hacer, desconociendo el problema. Petunia y Tom sin embargo habían oído el casi-grito de Lupin y sabían de que se trataba.

Tom juró por lo bajo—. Harry no necesita de alguien que mine su fe en Severus. El recién esta acostumbrándose a la idea de tener una familia, una como la nuestra.

Petunia asintió retorciéndose las manos. Había reconocido la figura desaliñada de Remus después de mirarlo lo suficiente. Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que lo había visto, después de todo. Varios amigos de James habían ido a su matrimonio con Lily. Lily le había enviado una invitación a Petunia, y ella había respondido tras vacilar y persuadido también a Vernon para que fuera.

Por supuesto, el desenlace de su asistencia a la boda fue desastroso. Varios de los amigos de James habían decidido hacer que Petunia y Vernon pagaran por su alejamiento de Lily. Vernon nunca había olvidado la humillación y había odiado después de eso el solo pensamiento de la magia.

Severus y Lucius llegaron con rapidez después de ellos, y Severus miró la puerta cerrada de Harry con desaliento, luego inhaló profundamente y subió para entrar a verlo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Harry estaba sentado hecho un ovillo en una esquina del asiento de la ventana, con Hedwig ululándole suavemente y acicalándole el cabello de forma reconfortante.

Severus fue hacia el niño, sentándose cerca de él titubeante y miró la cara rebelde de Harry—. Harry... —comenzó Severus, pero Harry espetó una negación de todo.

—Él miente. Yo sé que miente. Es sólo un cretino celoso . . . no quiere que yo sea feliz si es con alguien que él no aprueba —el alegato de Harry terminó finalmente, y sus hombros se encogieron, como esperando una reprimenda.

Severus se echó para atrás en silencio. No había esperado una negación inmediata, aunque era un tanto descorazonadora ya que quería decir que Harry cuando menos había creído parcialmente en Remus, de lo contrario no estaría tan enojado y desafiante por eso.

—Estoy seguro de que Remus se ha convencido de que yo estoy tratando de borrar las partes de ti que me recuerdan a James —dijo Severus lentamente—. La verdad es que sí, a veces me recuerdas a James —Los ojos de Harry volaron a los suyos con alarma ante esto, pero por lo menos ya estaba mirándolo de frente, pensó Severus—. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que también me recuerdan a Lily. Pero en la mayor parte, te veo a ti como _Harry_, y cualquier recordatorio de James o Lily no me molestan.

—Cómo que no te molestan, si Remus dice que ustedes fueron enemigos, y por la forma en que lo dijo . . . las cosas tienen que haber sido mucho peores entre ustedes de lo que me has contado —Harry lo miró un poco acusador.

Severus se dio cuenta, y miró a Harry con seriedad.

—Harry, no hay manera de que te confunda con tu padre, y no estoy hablando en este momento acerca de tu aspecto. James Potter era el hijo único de una pareja muy mayor de sangre pura con mucho dinero. Él fue malcriado y le hicieron sentir que nada de lo que hiciera estaba mal. Obviamente, tu infancia y la de él fueron completamente diferentes; y a causa de esto, tu forma de tratar a los demás es completamente diferente. Tu no actuas como si fuera una obligación atender todos tus gustos o como si fueras el centro del universo —Severus se esforzó por explicarse—. Si tu emularas a James Potter en esas áreas, entonces sí, probablemente sentiría resentimiento hacia ti. Tu no me recuerdas a James en ninguna forma que me disguste.

Harry lo miró esperanzado—. ¿Así que . . . dejar de usar lentes no es para que me vea diferente a él?

Severus negó con la cabeza—. Tu estabas casi ciego sin los lentes, una desventaja severa si los enemigos se dan cuenta que sacártelos de un golpe te dejaría incapacitado de ver.

Harry asintió lentamente, viéndose aliviado, y después comenzó a removerse incómodo. Severus suspiró, sabía que eso era signo seguro de que algo estaba molestando a Harry, y no sabía como abordar el tema.

—¿Harry? —Severus captó su mirada—. ¿Hay algo más que te moleste? Preferiría aclararlo todo de una vez.

Harry tragó con un poco de dificultad—. ¿Mi padre y tu se odiaban _tanto_ uno al otro?

Severus de nuevo se echó para atrás en el asiento, sabía que no podría endulzar las cosas como lo había estado haciendo. Odiaba hacer esto.

—Ambos amábamos a Lily, y sí, nos odiábamos porque cada uno sentía que el otro tenía una ventaja injusta sobre ella. James sabía que ella y yo eramos los mejores amigos por años, dándome una cierta ventaja. James tenía buen aspecto, dinero, talento para el Quidditch, y estaba en Gryffindor con Lily, así que yo desconfiaba de _sus _ventajas.

Severus se removió un poco—. Es difícil que entiendas como una rivalidad así se convierta en algo amargado y lleno de odio; todo lo que te puedo decir es que cuando_ tu _te enamores de verdad de alguien, entonces comprenderás lo fácil que es odiar a alguien que sabes que puede arrebatártela.

—¿Pero ahora no lo odias? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

—Bueno, si me lo hubieses preguntado esta primavera, te hubiera dicho que sí —Severus hizo una mueca—, pero en estos meses desde que me convertí en tu tutor legal he examinado mi sentir. Además, desde mi relación con Rosmerta he tenido años para dejar atrás lo de tus padres. Yo siempre recordaré mi amor por Lily, y su amistad, por supuesto. En cambio, con respecto a James, como dijo Rosmerta, es estúpido odiar a alguien que ha muerto, especialmente porque murió defendiéndolos a Lily y a ti —Severus esperaba que Harry lo comprendiera y le creyera.

La cara de Harry se iluminó a través del intento de Severus por explicarse. El hecho de que Severus estaba tratando de explicárselo en vez de simplemente negarlo de plano le ayudaba. No parecía estar tratando de evadir sus preguntas, y había aceptado, con renuencia, que James y él realmente se _habían_ odiado, así que ya no estaba tratando de achicar las cosas.

—Lamento haber escuchado al señor Lupin —dijo Harry con ansiedad—. ¿Estas... estas enojado conmigo?

—No, por supuesto que no —le contestó Severus con sorpresa—. Desafortunadamente, Lupin tuvo buena idea de adonde atacar, y lo hizo donde encontró una debilidad: en mi pasada relación antagónica con James. Yo diría que Lupin llegó con la idea que tu no deberías estar viviendo conmigo y estaba buscando una 'evidencia' que lo demostrara y validara esa creencia. Y el que tu estuvieras corrigiéndote la vista fue la 'evidencia' que estaba buscando.

Harry se vio aliviado—. Gracias por explicármelo. Sé que debe ser una molestia el tener que estar constantemente aclarándome cosas.

Severus sintió una oleada de alivio, Harry le creía—. Se me ha dado a entender que forma parte del ser padre.

Harry dio una risita y se sonrió, haciendo que un peso se levantara del corazón de Severus. Harry parecía no haber sido lastimado de consecuencia por su roce con el Merodeador. Severus se puso de pie y ayudó a Harry a levantarse.

—Me parece que como nos perdimos el almuerzo, deberíamos ver lo que los elfos pueden hacer de improviso —Harry asintió, con el apetito restaurado, y Severus observó con alivio como Harry abría la puerta y bajaba las escaleras con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

Hedwig observó a Severus y ululó con lo que el mago esperaba fuera aprobación.

El grupo que estaba abajo vio llegar a un Harry contento con alivio.

Harry se acercó a Lucius y Petunia, quienes habían estado intercambiando historias acerca de sus encuentros con 'esos ofensivos Merodeadores'.

—Me disculpo por haber arruinado su almuerzo, señor Malfoy, tía Petunia. No debería haber permitido que el señor Lupin me molestara —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Lupin lo planeó deliberadamente. Lleva tiempo el aprender a no reaccionar a la provocación —contestó Lucius con alivio. Severus aparentemente había minimizado la situación bastante bien.

Petunia jaló a Harry para abrazarlo apretadamente—. No seas tontito, Harry. Tenias razón al molestarte con él, no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas.

Tom observó los procedimientos con una rabia que ardía lentamente. Había observado en su tiempo la rivalidad Slytherin/Gryffindor lo bastante para saber lo mucho que podían durar esos feudos, pero la ira entre el hombre-lobo y Severus parecía especialmente profunda. El hombre-lobo había escondido bastante bien su antipatía, que había demostrado solamente al hablar a solas con Harry, aunque Yvane lo había percibido y compartido su descubrimiento con Tom.

Tom recordaba con facilidad cuando no hubiera pensado dos veces el planear deshacerse de una molestia como Lupin. Un hombre-lobo podía ser provocado para pelear, y con bastantes magos para respaldarlo, el hombre-lobo seria eliminado y nadie investigaría la muerte de un licántropo. Antes de quedar dentro del Diario, él y su grupo en Hogwarts hubiera pensado en poner un plan así en acción para librarse de un rival como Lupin.

Tom miró a Harry pensativamente, este Lupin había herido a Harry, pero podía comprender el porqué Harry no lo querría muerto, y porque los otros no estaba arreglando que el hombre-lobo sufriera un trágico accidente. El señor Lupin era el último vinculo con el padre de Harry, y la única razón por la cual Severus había permitido esa reunión.

Lucius captó la mirada de Tom, un entendimiento fluyendo entre ellos. Seria sencillo arreglar que Lupin nunca fuera visto de nuevo, pero ellos estaban aquí apoyando a Harry y el lado 'luminoso'. Así que las cosas deberían hacerse de forma un poco más... umm, legal.

.

Los elfos domésticos los compensaron por el almuerzo interrumpido, y los muchachos hambrientos devoraron todo. Dudley y Draco se sentaron al lado de Harry, y prometieron decirle unas verdades al señor Lupin la próxima vez que lo vieran. El trío después salió a mirar más de cerca a los dragones que custodiaban hoy la puerta, mientras que los otros apenas habían alcanzado a sentarse en el salón cuando el Flú sonó.

Albus Dumbledore requería una palabra con Severus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville observó a su tío Algie dirigirse hacia el Flú con su usual caminar desenfadado. Por primera vez en su memoria, esto no lo irritó. Pensó con satisfacción en los numerosos furúnculos y úlceras que aparecerían en unas pocas horas.

Callidora había pasado horas pensando en una forma de resolver el problema de encubrir la magia de Neville. Callidora finalmente había recordado que algunos maleficios tenían un "tiempo de retraso", así que Neville podría lanzar el maleficio justo antes de que alguien se fuera, y nadie se daría cuenta quien lo había hecho.

Ellos encontraron un libro de "Hechizos con tiempo demorado" que enlistaba qué hechizos podían hacerse y los encantamientos apropiados. Habían revisado el libro, riéndose de algunos conjuros y tomando nota de los posibles. La maldición de furúnculos era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, y era uno de los más fáciles, y los movimientos de varita consistían simplemente en señalar la parte elegida del cuerpo.

Neville practicó la encartación con la adición de las palabras para atrasar su efecto una y otra vez esperando esa noche: 'La noche con los muchachos' del tío Algie, significando la noche de apuestas. La abuela le daba al tío Algie un estipendio semanal de un pequeño legado que le había dejado un pariente, quien había tenido el buen criterio de dejar a cargo a Augusta. El 'Día de la Mesada' significaba 'Noche de Apuestas'. Así que Neville esperó hasta que Algie se dirigió al Flú y lanzó el maleficio. Pasaría cerca de una hora y media antes de que se activara, haciendo creer a Algie que fue lanzado por un mago en el casino.

Neville sonrió jubiloso, y caminó hacia el comedor con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, esa noche además no cenaría con Algie. Miró a su abuela Augusta con esa sonrisa, la primera en años, y le preguntó si le gustaría jugar ajedrez mágico.

Augusta miró a su nieto con sorpresa. No le había pedido jugar en . . . años. Y ... Neville lucia extraño, lo examinó de cerca y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, y ya que eso se veía raro, sin duda no lo hacia con frecuencia. Augusta le contestó que "sí" sintiéndose un poco culpable. Sabía que Neville era infeliz, pero era incapaz de solucionar el problema. Algie, tan bueno, había estado haciendo todo lo posible para 'sacar su magia', y finalmente había triunfado. Sonrió con los ojos nublados. Algie había resultado una desilusión en muchas formas, pero era un tío dedicado.

Augusta se había sentido aterrada de que su nieto resultara ser un squib. Ella y su amiga Muriel Prewett habían hablado en extenso al respecto. Muriel había tenido problemas terribles con su hijo squib, y ahora había regresado con dos hijos mágicos, causando de nuevo problemas.

Bueno, cuando menos Neville no era un squib, para su alivio, así que no tendría que pensar en que hacer con un pariente squib como Muriel había tenido que hacer. No es que Lawrence la hubiera escuchado, ya que huyó en vez de eso al mundo muggle.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a la sala familiar para jugar ajedrez. Neville y ella habían jugado a esto años atrás, antes de que comenzaran las preocupaciones por su magia. No había entendido realmente el juego, pero se había divertido de todas maneras.

Ellos empezaron con movimientos de apertura y Neville canturreó en la garganta, era casi como cuando la abuela aun lo quería, en vez de a su magia. Ahora si tan sólo se librara del tío Algie... envió su alfil contra una torre que se encogía con satisfacción... sí, si el tío Algie desapareciera, la abuela se olvidaría de preocuparse tanto por sus niveles mágicos; especialmente si le dejaba ver a ella una o dos cosas de magia, quedaría satisfecha por un tiempo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Astrid y Hazelette habían pasado mucho tiempo cuidando Dragonsrest la semana anterior. Astrid sentía gratitud hacia los ocupantes de la casa por liberarlo, y a Hazelette no le gustaba separarse mucho de Astrid. Hazelette sabía que su mente divagaba a veces y olvidaba porque iba a alguna parte o hacer algo, y Astrid era bueno para recordárselo. Había comenzado a enseñarle a Astrid magia curativa, y él había desarrollado un interés especial en eso después de que ella curara sus heridas y sus ojos. Astrid tenía aptitud y estaba aprendiendo rápidamente.

Ellos estaban echados frente a la casa, sabiendo que los niños los estaban observando desde el pórtico en el frente de la casa, mirándolos entre los arbustos y enredaderas. Hazelette se acicaló orgullosa, y le contó a Astrid largos relatos acerca de jóvenes humanos que había conocido en el pasado. Uno de sus jinetes habían sido bastante prolífico y ella se había acostumbrado a tener 'jovenzuelos' a su alrededor.

La tarde llegó y Astrid se fue al Complejo a comer.

Hazelette envió recado de que quería comer—. Ve si hay algo de ciervo tierno. El ganado puede ser todo lo bueno que quieras, pero nada es mejor que un corzo joven —continuó Hazelette con sus reminiscencias acerca de festines pasados mientras él se iba. Ella colocó su cabeza en las patas delanteras pensando aún en el dulce sabor de aquellos venados. Sus ojos estaban semicerrados, pero Hazelette estaba bastante alerta.

McNair, sin embargo, pensó que aquella era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Harry y los otros dos niños estaba solos en el pórtico, el que obviamente era hijo de Lucius Malfoy y el otro quien debía ser el primo nacido de muggles. Sabía que tendría que actuar con rapidez si quería matar a los tres y después _Desaparecer. _Transfiguró una rama en una réplica de su hacha favorita más grande. Si conseguía llegar a la entrada del pórtico ellos no podrían escapar, unos cuantos golpes y seria todo, y ese final seria más sangriento y horripilante para Malfoy y Snape.

Parecía ser la ocasión perfecta, uno de los dragones se había ido y el Galés Verde estaba durmiendo. Comenzó a ir hacia el porche donde estaban los chicos aun cuchicheando acerca del condenado dragón.

Justo cuando llegaba al pórtico, una pata grande con garras se plantó frente a la entrada, bloqueándole el paso.

Hazelette no había estado durmiendo, por supuesto, y observó cuidadosamente como McNair se aproximaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato, Yao y los otros dragones que lo habían visto en la fiesta habían pasado claras imágenes del mago malvado. Se sintió jubilosa de ser quien lo capturaría, ¡los dragones jóvenes no la embromarían por su mente distraída después de esto! Se mantuvo quieta, pretendiendo dormir hasta que él se colocó justo en frente de ella, y entonces lo detuvo con su pata, sentándose rápidamente, su cola moviéndose con agitación.

Los chicos levantaron la vista y vieron a un enfurecido McNair aferrando su hacha. Dudley por lo menos sabía reconocer a un asesino con un hacha cuando veía uno, y gritó con fuerza llamando a su mamá. Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron y dejó escapar un chillido agudo. Sin embargo, Harry quedo estupefacto y solamente pensó «¿Más asesinos? ¿de nuevo?»

McNair vio su oportunidad fastidiada, y cometió un error fatal. En su rabia, levantó su hacha y la dejó caer sobre la pata que bloqueaba su camino, dando profundamente en su parte superior. Hazelette rugió de dolor, el sonido haciendo eco en el área, y su instinto se desató. La anciana dragona dio un tarascón al humano debilucho que osaba causarle dolor. Un par de mordiscos más y repentinamente se dio cuenta que el humano había desaparecido. Podía oír los gritos de los niños diciendo "asco", y captó el hecho de que había devorado al ofensor.

Jinetes de dragón y Dragones acudían corriendo desde todas partes y los magos salían corriendo de Dragonsrest, con Tom al frente. Tom vio en el suelo un antebrazo que aun aferraba un hacha, todo lo que quedaba de McNair, y alzó la mirada para ver a una avergonzada Hazelette que solamente dijo—: _¿Ups?_

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Albus Dumbledore había salido del Flú con renuencia. Había ido a la residencia en Hogsmeade en que Remus ahora estaba trabajando, cuando las Protecciones le avisaron que él había regresado. Evidentemente su visita a Harry había sido fue muy corta y eso le preocupaba. Y en efecto, hubo dificultades.

Remus le había contado el encuentro de forma inconexa, refiriéndose varias veces al 'hecho' de que Severus estaba cambiando a Harry en "alguien que no se parece a James" y que no le "recordaba de James". La respuesta airada de Harry había preocupado más a Albus, y pensó con rabia resignada que tendría que limpiar este desastre también.

Le contestó un poco cortante a Remus, recordándole que Severus obviamente tenía en mente la felicidad de Harry y que eso era todo lo que contaba—. Una falta de anteojos no va a cambiar demasiado su aspecto, y tu eres un idiota al pensar que Harry pueda creer en tus aseveraciones.

Remus pareció ofendido en la falta de apoyo de Albus, y regresó de manera huraña a trabajar en las Salvaguardas.

Ahora Dumbledore se encontraba en Dragonsrest con aspecto arrepentido encarando a por lo menos dos Slytherin iracundos—. ¿Tengo entendido que el almuerzo no resultó bien?

Severus le dio un breve recuento de la conversación entre Harry y Remus—. Logré evitar que un daño real afectara el sentimiento de confianza de Harry en su propio hogar. Apenas había comenzado a creer que le quieren de verdad aquí y no necesita que Remus socave esto.

Albus asintió—. Me alegra saber que no hubo daño —suspiró, odiando verse atrapado en el medio—. Subestimé la necesidad de Remus de volver a formar su manada —Los otros lo miraron confundidos—. Remus quedó huérfano justo antes de su tercer año, y fue en ese entonces que los Merodeadores descubrieron su secreto. Con frecuencia me he preguntado si Remus dejó que lo supieran a propósito, ya que los hombres-lobo no funcionan bien sin una manada. Los Merodeadores, por supuesto, rápidamente se convirtieron en su manada. James era su alpha, aunque Sirius también estaba ubicado sobre él en su manada. Peter era el único que podría haber estado por debajo suyo en esa pequeña manada. Con todos los de su manada desaparecidos, Remus ha estado vagando por Francia y Alemania, ya que los Ministerios de esos países manejan mucho mejor a sus hombres-lobo. Ellos apoyan que las manadas se mantengan juntas y disponen áreas para que ellos vivan, y solamente tienen restricciones durante la luna llena. Las manadas aprecian estas consideraciones y mantienen el orden entre sus jerarquías bastante bien.

Lucius asintió lentamente, estaba al tanto de que en Europa eran más flexibles con sus licántropos—. España tiene grandes áreas apartadas y ellos rara vez dejan sus tierras. Sus números están decayendo, sin embargo, ya que menos son mordidos, por lo menos en España. Varias áreas han sido cerradas y sus manadas están arraigadas.

—Bueno, ahora que Harry esta creciendo, casi con la edad de ingresar a Hogwarts, él esta buscando que su manada vuelva a formarse. Harry sustituiría a James, y los amigos que adquiera pronto se convertirían en la 'manada' de Remus. Ese es el porqué de que haya reaccionado de mala manera a que hayas cambiado a Harry en alguna forma que le haga verse menos semejante a James. Remus necesita ver a James en Harry lo más posible para 'conectarse' con él como nuevo líder de manada —concluyó Albus.

—Ha estado informándose mucho al respecto, Director —recalcó Lucius, aprobándolo a medias.

Dumbledore sonrió un poco, y asintió.

—Necesitaba entender por qué mis esfuerzos con Remus en Hogwarts tuvieron tan pocos resultados. No sabía lo bastante de ellos, y subestimé drásticamente el efecto del lobo en sus acciones. Pensé que un mago podría . . . suprimir los impulsos del lobo si no estaba rodeado de otros hombres-lobo. Obviamente, eso no funcionó —Albus suspiró con arrepentimiento, y volvió al tema del momento—. No obstante, no debes atender la paranoia de Remus, tu debes hacer lo que sea mejor para Harry.

Severus vio con alivio que no iba a ocurrir un alegato—. En realidad no estoy tratando de cambiar la apariencia de Harry. No veo a James en él, es decir, de repente veo en él algo que me lo recuerda, o luce esa sonrisa socarrona que James tenía. Pero no siento resentimiento de eso, ya que veo también muchos aspectos que me recuerdan a Lily. Los lentes fueron desechados porque él queda casi ciego sin ellos, y así quedaría indefenso.

Albus asintió comprensivo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer con respecto a Remus?

Tom pensó de inmediato en una linda alfombra de lobo. Lucius pensó en varias islas desiertas a que Remus podría enviarse, sin varita, por supuesto. Petunia pensó sombríamente en revivir varias bromas que le habían hecho a Vernon y a ella. Severus se preguntó si no seria posible hacer un _Obliviate_ a Remus para que olvidara a Harry.

Albus sonrió leyendo sus caras con facilidad—. Pensé que quizás Remus podría enviar unas pocas cartas, con el entendimiento de que tu las leerías primero —le dijo Albus a Severus.

—Eso seria... aceptable —contestó Severus lentamente. Remus tendría que ser cuidadoso de esa manera, sabiendo que Severus no vacilaría en regresarle las cartas que no aprobara.

Estas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por gritos acuciantes de niños, y después por un estruendoso rugido de uno de los dragones que literalmente sacudió la casa. Todos corrieron a la puerta principal para encontrar a los chicos haciendo arcadas y a una dragona viéndose confusa que miraba un brazo cercenado que aferraba un hacha de aspecto maligno como insegura de como había llegado allí. Docenas de Dragones y Jinetes de dragón acudían corriendo hacia esa área, viéndose pasmados ante la sangre que cubría el suelo.

Harry cuando menos tuvo la presencia de ánimo para decir—: Fue McNair. Él pensó que podría pasar su guardia, supongo, y cuando no pudo hacerlo le dio con el hacha en la pata y bueno... ella contraatacó.

Hazelette asintió vigorosamente llevándose la zarpa herida al pecho y dando un eructo poco elegante.

—Bien, tuvo su merecido, aunque esto me llevará un montón de papeleo —dijo Yuan filosóficamente.

Todos los Jinetes y Dragones reunidos asintieron en acuerdo, y Hazelette fue conducida a donde le revisaran la pata. Hazelette parecía estar exagerando su cojera, pero ellos supusieron que ella se merecía la atención.

El Jefe del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, miró hacia abajo el brazo y murmuró—: Bien, esto nos ahorra tener un juicio, supongo —miró a Yuan Chang quien estaba viendo los restos con desagrado. Él odiaba cuando un dragón no terminaba su comida.

—Quizás debería llamar a las fuerzas del orden del FIM —ofreció el director Chang por fin—. Es muy raro que debamos lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

—Sí, y por supuesto, nosotros ofreceremos cualquier asistencia que pueda necesitar —dijo Albus, y siguió a los otros magos para ingresar a Dragonsrest, donde ahora parecía haber una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en progreso. Aparentemente sobre quién había sido el más valiente, o no, durante el ataque.

—¡Gritaste como niña! —Dudley le gritaba a Draco, quien lo tenía tomado por la cabeza en una llave.

—¡Y tu gritaste por tu mamá! —gritaba Draco en respuesta, justo antes de que Dudley se liberara y lo derribara.

—¡Dentro de la casa no, caballeros! —dijo Severus con calma y los echó al jardín para que siguieran jugando rudo, junto con Harry. Lucius asintió y añadió que seria mejor que no llegara a ver sangre en sus ropas.

—Por Merlín, ha sido una tarde interesante. Debo decir que me sentiré feliz cuando regreses a dar clases. Pociones ha resultado ser más interesante de lo esperado. Debo admitir que no tengo idea de como consigues hacer llegar alguna información dentro de las cabezas de los estudiantes —admitió Dumbledore con una risa seca.

—He estado planeando pedir ayuda a algunos estudiantes o quizás tener un ayudante regular —dijo Severus inmediatamente.

—¿Y quizás ya tienes a algún estudiante en mente? —dijo Albus mirando a un esperanzado Tom.

—Por supuesto, Albus —contestó Severus con satisfacción—. Pero tenemos el resto del año para formalizar esa posición.

Albus asintió con una sonrisa y se fue por el_ Flú_, dejando atrás a varios Slytherin viéndose ufanos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora:** Sé que lo de los hombres-lobo no es precisamente canon, pero JKR no dice mucho acerca de ellos, así que me inventé esta explicación.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni intención de infringir los derechos de reproducción, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	53. Maldiciendo a Draco

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 53: "Maldiciendo a Draco"**_

Remus Lupin caminó por la casa de refugio que estaba limpiando con ánimo desolado, arrojando libros dentro de cajas y examinando objetos dejados allí. Habían dejado muy pocos muebles, pero Remus se las arreglaría. Remus frunció el ceño, siempre fue capaz de arreglárselas. Por una vez deseó una vida mejor. Mientras estaba deambulando por Europa con sus manadas de hombres-lobo deseó poder aprender a conectarse con una de las manadas de allí. Estaba tan cansado de sentirse solo y con conformarse con mucho menos.

Las manadas francesas y españolas, sin ser totalmente aceptadas por la sociedad de magos de allí, cuando menos eran toleradas y tenían su pequeño mundo propio en las colonias para existir. Los esfuerzos de esos Ministerios habían ido a el peculiar éxito de hacer que las manadas de hombres-lobos fueran cada vez menores y menores, ya que las manadas aisladas y más felices mordían a menos y menos personas.

Otros Ministerios estaban tomando nota y emulándolos, excepto por Gran Bretaña, que parecía determinada a simplemente expulsarlos del país. Quizás ellos pensaban que los hombres-lobos podrían re-ubicarse en Europa, donde eran más aceptados. El problema con eso era que los hombres-lobos no querían dejar familias ni 'manadas' detrás. Aun cuando sus propias familias los hubieran echado, ellos querían quedarse en su vecindad cuando fuera posible.

Los afortunados, recogían a su familia completa y se iban a la colonia de hombres-lobo más cercana que los aceptara, ya fuera en Francia o España. Los miembros humanos de la familia podían a veces ajustarse a las colonias, y simplemente se iban durante la luna llena. Algunos se convertían de forma voluntaria si encontraban allí el amor. Otros, por supuesto se mudaban a las villas de magos más cercanas para vivir, visitando ocasionalmente.

Remus había tratado desesperadamente encajar en una manada, pero su propia manada de humanos había sido demasiado diferente, y su lobo había objetado enérgicamente.

Una pareja de viejos jefes de manadas habían hablado con él muchas veces, primero tratando de ayudarlo a ajustarse, pero una vez que les contara su historia completa ellos habían sacudido la cabeza.

—Es poco probable que tu lobo acepte a una manada que no esté conformada por al menos unos pocos magos humanos en ella. Tu deberías formar tu propia manada, encuentra una bruja y cásate y ten hijos, formando así tu manada propia. Sé que antes no eras alpha, pero tu alpha murió... tu _puedes_ escoger ser ahora el cabeza de tu propia manada —el anciano jefe trató de persuadirlo, pero Remus quedó pasmado.

¿Casarse? El hombre-lobo debía estar loco para pedirle una cosa así. ¿Sólo decidir ser alpha? Una idea igual de mala. La única cosa que había sido verdad era que no podía quedarse en las colonias con las manadas. Él necesitaba estar aquí, cerca de Harry. Cerca de donde James y Lily estaban enterrados, y donde Peter había muerto. Incluso el saber que Sirius Black, el monstruoso traidor, estaba cerca en Azkaban era de algún modo reconfortante.

Remus se sentó en una silla vieja en frente de la chimenea y miró el fuego con melancolía. Hablar con Harry aunque fuera brevemente había calmado a su lobo, que estaba ansioso de reclamar al cachorro... al cachorro de James y Lily. Tuvo el pensamiento loco de agarrar a Harry y dirigirse a una colonia de hombres-lobo. Con un remanente de su vieja manada podría hacer que funcionaran las cosas para él, su lobo estaría contento si cuando menos una pequeña parte de su vieja manada estuviera con él.

Si Harry hubiera estado dispuesto, se hubiera sentido tentado, pero Remus se daba cuenta que Harry gritaría "secuestrador" a la primera oportunidad. Ninguna comunidad de hombre-lobos le permitiría a Remus conservarlo, ellos mostrarían simpatía y comprenderían su desesperación por supuesto, pero Harry seria devuelto a Snape de todos modos.

Snape, ese era un golpe amargo, ver a Harry correr a Snape de toda la gente para que lo protegiera, ¡huyendo de él! Remus quedó muy choqueado de ver a Rosmerta besar a Severus cuando el grupo llegó, un beso que era de, bueno, amantes de bastante tiempo. Se sintió sorprendido de ver que Snape había hallado a otra persona, él siempre había estado tan obsesionado con Lily. Obviamente había conseguido continuar, y Rosmerta era lo bastante atractiva y curvilínea como para hasta hacerle volver la cabeza a Snape. Con frecuencia Sirius había suspirado detrás de la atractiva tabernera, con su cabello rubio ondulado y sus ojos verde-azulados.

Remus había tratado de interrogarla después de que Malfoy se fuera por el _Flú_, pero ella educadamente se rehusó a hablar y solamente le dijo que estaba equivocado con respecto a Severus, que él "se preocupaba mucho por el niño" y que Remus se había "pasado de la raya".

Ahora Albus estaba enojado con él por la escena en _Las Tres Escobas_ también. Miró la lechuza que había llegado en la noche, le decía que podría escribirle a Harry por intermedio de Severus. Vaya broma, pero suponía que eso era mejor que nada por el momento. Tendría que ser más sutil. Podría escribir historias extremadamente verídicas de las hazañas de James y las maldades de Slytherin sin dificultades. Y si Severus se atrevía a regresárselas, apelaría a Albus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Amos Diggory, junto con Hugo Savage quien todavía se reía ahogadamente fueron por _Flú_ a la oficina del director Yuan Chang. Savage había tomado la historia del deceso de McNair como algo extremadamente divertido, mientras que Amos estaba horrorizado. A pesar de que Amos sentía que si alguien merecía tal fin... bueno, un Mortífago intentando asesinar a tres niños debería estar en lo alto de esa lista.

Yuan Chang había contactado los cuarteles de la Federación Internacional de Magos en Lyonesse concerniente a los eventos de la tarde. Ellos habían enviado inmediatamente a sus 'Pacificadores' para "poner orden". Los Pacificadores sabían que el asunto de McNair era bastante delicado, y ellos no querían causar dificultades donde no existían. Había multitud de Ministerios en el mundo mágico con problemas para permitir que este también les estallara en la cara.

Y esto en adición al problema con Hazelette. La muerte de McNair ciertamente fue justificada, pero el mundo de los magos en su conjunto todavía se estremecía cuando alguien era engullido, aun cuando fuera un accidente. Simplemente no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los dragones se habían desmandado en ocasiones de forma que hasta que los muggles lo habían notado. Y un dragón enloquecido era un horror que ocasionaba que incluso magos del calibre de Dumbledore y Savage palidecieran.

La FIM quería que todo el asunto del dragón fuera minimizado y el Ministerio Británico quería lo de McNair arreglado. Una rascada mutua de espaldas estaba en orden, en lo que concernía a los Pacificadores. Por supuesto, el hecho de que eso mantendría a Harry Potter a salvo hacia que todos se sintieran más tranquilos. Las noticias de que Harry Potter tenía Dragones custodiando su puerta ayudaría a detener a cualquiera que no fuera absolutamente estúpido, y silenciaría a cualquiera que dijera que El-Niño-Que-Vivió no era bien cuidado.

Hugo le sonrió contento a Yuan; Fudge lo había enviado a obtener "todos los hechos" y el Ministro sin duda debía estarse paseando en su oficina, intentando pensar en su próxima conferencia de prensa. Diggory, por supuesto, sólo quería escuchar que el dragón no era un peligro, y que el bochornoso McNair estaba muerto.

El director Chang los saludó y los condujo hacia la parte del Complejo donde trabajaban los Sanadores, y donde podía escucharse un montón de rugidos adoloridos.

Yuan repitió el cuento del deceso de Walden McNair con calma—. Desafortunadamente Hazelette reaccionó instintivamente en su dolor al ataque. De verdad ella es una Galés Verde muy agradable que hace magia curativa, y es muy anciana. Ha sobrevivido a tres Jinetes y . . . bueno, no esperamos que viva más de otra década, pero aun le gusta ayudar cuando puede. Quedarse afuera de Dragonsrest parecía ser una labor fácil para ella. No esperábamos que el idiota intentara pasar a un dragón —Yuan sacudió la cabeza ante tamaña idiotez.

—¿Y está seguro de que ella es segura? —interpeló Diggory en la parte de la conversación que le importaba.

Los tres magos se unieron a dos Pacificadores, y uno de ellos se unió a la discusión con una sonrisa—. Ella es muy segura, se lo aseguro. Soy bastante bueno en Legilimancia, aunque esto me da dolor de cabeza con los Dragones. De todos modos, la interrogué y ella de verdad esta muy molesta con todo este incidente, y también un poco avergonzada en un principio. Me temo que ahora ella esta exagerando su herida y su 'enfermedad'.

—¿Como dice...? —Diggory estaba muy confundido con esta última afirmación, hasta que llegaron al ultimo edificio y se detuvieron.

Hazelette yacía sobre su lomo, agarrándose la pata herida contra su pecho, su cola moviéndose con agitación, y estaba rugiendo y quejándose con un dolor aparentemente severo. Rigel Blackpool, con Tom parado junto a él, la observaban con exasperación en sus rostros. Hazelette tenía junto a ella a Astrid, sentado mirándola con ansiedad y poco menos que retorciendo las zarpas delanteras con aprehensión. Había una fila de Dragones rodeándolos, resoplando y gruñendo, ellos evidentemente estaban discutiendo la situación problemática.

Tom vio a los magos que se aproximaban y fue hacia ellos—. Ella insiste que "comerse al horrible mago oscuro" la enfermó del estómago a pesar de los galones de calmante estomacal que le han dado, y clama que lo único que podría aliviarla seria tener disponible un ciervo jugoso para comer... por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo.

Savage rugió de risa y se limpió los ojos. Diggory se relajó, si la dragona estaba buscando que la consintieran definitivamente no iba a correr enloquecida por ahí.

Yuan meneó la cabeza—. Ella sabe que mantenemos un par de docenas de ciervos en reserva como una comida especial para los que les gusta. Tenemos que comprárselos a cazadores, tenemos contactos que los embarcan, en su mayor parte desde América donde hay muchos y nadie nota que algunos faltan. No es barato como mantener a los rebaños de ganado y cabras que tenemos.

—Por Merlín, por librarnos de McNair, estoy dispuesto a abonarle un par de ciervos —dijo Hugo sonriendo ampliamente—. Si usted puede arreglarlo envíeme la factura.

—Yo también compraré unos cuantos —intervino Tom. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello?

—Podemos hacer que el Ministro mencione a la prensa que ella se ha enfermado por... bueno, comerse a McNair y sugerir que envíen donativos para comprar los ciervos —ofreció Diggory.

Savage le dio un manotazo en la espalda—. Excelente idea. La mantendremos a dieta de ciervos hasta que se harte de ellos.

Rigel rodó los ojos—. Los ciervos para los dragones son el equivalente para nosotros a comer langosta o... tartas de melaza. Puede que pase un tiempo para que se canse de ellos.

Tom sonrió a Hazelette y a Astrid con afecto—. Nos aseguraremos que las donaciones sean adecuadas —Después de todo, aun estaba trabajando en hacer que su bóveda quedara en cero. Podría comprar _cientos _de ciervos, si necesitara hacerlo.

Los Pacificadores y la gente del Ministerio conferenciaron con Yuan y todos acordaron enfatizar la estupidez de McNair y que Hazelette no era una amenaza (si no estabas tratando de matar niños). Amos y Hugo pronto estaban de regreso en el Ministerio, y Yuan se resignó a decirle a Yao que le informara a Hazelette que tendría sus ciervos.

Los rugidos y gemidos disminuyeron de pronto, y una vez que un par de carcasas de ciervos fueron traídos desaparecieron del todo.

—_Uno o dos al día mantendrán mi estómago feliz hasta que ese horrible mago haya desaparecido de mi sistema_ —dijo Hazelette casi sonriendo triunfante. De verdad había sufrido de indigestión, pero entonces la idea de obtener algo de ciervo le había venido a la mente. Se rió bajito para sí. Ese condenado mago oscuro le había dado un susto después de todo.

Yao le contó esto a Yuan quien meneó la cabeza de nuevo. La astuta dragona se había salido con la suya, aunque no le reprochaban estos mimos. Los otros Dragones, especialmente, Astrid, también se relajaron, aunque todavía la rodeaban protectores.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los tres chicos después de desatar su energía nerviosa en el jardín trasero luchando, necesitaron_ Scourgifys_ antes de que los dejaran entrar a cenar. Lucius había mirado a Draco de forma severa, para que le contestaran con voz de inocencia—: Pero papá, no manchamos nuestra ropa con sangre, tal como dijiste.

Después de comer, los chicos se repartieron lo conseguido en el viaje de compras. Draco y Harry fruncieron el ceño.

—Estábamos contando con ir a _Honeyduke's_ después de almuerzo. A nuestros padres les gusta el chocolate. Tendremos que ir allí mañana —murmuró Draco.

—Y _Gladrags_, Tonks hizo un dibujo de una caricatura para que la pusiera en una prenda para papá —añadió Harry.

—Rosmerta dice que hay una serie de misterio que a mi mamá le gustaría, ya se había agotado en Callejón Diagon, pero la librería en Hogsmeade la tiene —dijo Dudley.

El trío bajó en tropel las escaleras para exponer su caso y consiguieron convencer a los adultos que un viejo a Hogsmeade era imperativo para el día siguiente.

—Tal vez sea bueno también ir a _Las Tres Escobas_, para ver su Rosmerta y olvidarnos de malos eventos —acotó Petunia. Lucius y Severus asintieron pensativamente.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Petunia vio irse a los Malfoy con una mirada pensativa. El señor Malfoy le había dado buenas noticias acerca de su aventura en Spinner's End. Ella se había sentido ansiosa de escuchar saber si había adquirido la propiedad que quería en ese sector, con algunas tierras en la periferia que esperaba obtener eventualmente, pero la vieja fábrica y la ladera del río ahora le pertenecían.

La demolición de las casas viejas había comenzado, y los abogados se habían reunido con algunos residentes de Hale que parecían preocupados para asegurarles que la 'comunidad cerrada de artistas y gente de la nueva era' no representaban un peligro para ellos y que su mudanza en ese sector les beneficiaria.

La mayoría de la gente que vendió su propiedad estaba feliz con la cantidad de dinero que consiguieran, y simplemente se habían cambiado a casas vacías del otro lado del pueblo, guardando en el banco el resto. Esto había ocasionado un aumento en los negocios y provisto una ganancia necesaria para muchos.

En el hogar nuevo de Petunia, que fuera la antigua casa de Severus, fueran quitadas las trampas y fue amoblada con las cosas de Privet Drive que estaban guardadas en la bóveda de Gringotts. Petunia quería que la casa estuviera lista para el verano. Ella iba a extrañar las personas de Dragonsrest, pero sentía la urgencia de tener de nuevo un "lugar propio".

Tom la había ayudado a diseñar una pequeña lechucería en la parte de atrás del jardín de su casa. Los huevos de Wylda había eclosionado y Petunia había escogido dos machos pequeños para Rosmerta y ella como "regalos navideños". Tom se sintió aliviado de no tener que pensar en regalos para las damas, ya que aunque que le simpatizaban no tenía idea de que comprarles. Las crías habían resultado por eso bienvenidas y tendría que disculparse con Wylda y decirle que había sido muy lista. La tercera cría se la daría a Percy, ya que no sabía que más darle a su amigo aparte de libros.

Petunia le sonrió a Tom, había visto su confusión por el 'alboroto navideño'. Ella había pertenecido a varios comités femeninos que hacían 'festejos navideños' y llevaban presentes a los orfanatos y refugios, y había visto la misma mirada en los niños mayores en esos lugares. Petunia había pensado que era sencillamente ingratitud, pero ahora sabía que ellos no comprendían por qué todos hacían alboroto y parecían querer ayudar... solamente en Navidad.

Tom no era el único confundido por el 'espíritu dadivoso' en Yule, cuando no se tomaban la molestia de hacerlo el resto del año. Severus y Lucius se sentían irritados.

La infancia de Severus había sido casi tan miserable como la de Tom, y Navidad era un recordatorio de lo poco que tenía en comparación con los otros niños.

En la casa de Lucius, durante su infancia, esta época consistía en fiestas para impresionar, y regalos calculados para instigar envidia, con poca alegría y ciertamente escasa 'buena voluntad' involucradas. De ser por él, se saltaría toda esa época, de no ser porque le gustaba tanto a Draco.

Cuando los Malfoy llegaron a su Mansión, Draco corrió a su habitación a ocultar los regalos que había comprado, después volvió al estudio de su padre a sonreírle orgulloso. Lucius estaba divertido con el comportamiento de su hijo, suponiendo que Draco había hallado algo con que esperaba impresionarlo, así que tendría que asegurarse de darle a su presente la aprobación que Draco esperaba.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville Longbottom dejó la consulta de los Sanadores de mejor ánimo que la última vez. Los gemidos y lloriqueos del tío Algie podían oírse todo el camino hasta la sala de espera, hasta que la medi-bruja tuvo que poner un hechizo silenciador. Quería decirle que no se tomara la molestia: él lo estaba disfrutando.

Su tío había acortado su salida nocturna al ser incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sentado sobre sus furúnculos. Tal como había predicho, Algie culpaba a alguien que había perdido en el juego de cartas. Esa mañana, Algie apenas podía caminar y Augusta lo había llevado al Sanador en Callejón Diagon.

El Sanador prescribió pociones y cremas que pusieron una sonrisa en los labios de Neville. Sabía que nada de eso funcionaria. Algie regresó a casa por el Flú, dejando solos a Augusta y Neville. Su abuela masculló un rato, y después decidió ir a Hogsmeade para comprar chocolates para el pobre Algie en _Honeyduke's_.

Neville hizo una mueca ante esto, y después lo pensó mejor. Podría hallar un uso más astuto para los chocolates, pero tendría que ser precavido. Le pidió a su abuela dinero para hacer 'compras navideñas' y terminó yendo contento a _Las Tres Escobas_.

Acababa de mirar el menú del local, cuando al alzar la vista vio al Niño-Que-Era-Protegido-Por-Dragones sentado al otro lado del local. La página frontal de _El Profeta Diario_ de esa mañana proclamaba la noticia de que Harry Potter era protegido por un dragón Galés Verde, que había engullido al mortífago Walden McNair. Las risas de la abuela fueron bastantes tétricas al leer_ eso._

Ese asunto había empañado su buen ánimo por el éxito del maleficio, al menos hasta que el tío Algie llegara a desayunar gimoteando y quejándose. Eso lo había animado de nuevo. Pero aun así, el ver a Harry Potter parloteando con sus amigos hacia que su pecho se sintiera como si le rasparan por dentro con un vidrio afilado. Le llevó varios minutos para darse cuenta que eran celos.

Una Rosmerta sonriente y contenta vino a tomar sus órdenes, y Neville pidió su estofado favorito. Augusta pidió lo mismo, después de mirar ceñuda a Rosmerta, quien le había dado un beso en la mejilla al profesor Snape antes de venir a su mesa.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Petunia habían ido a Spinner's End a planear la edificación de las casas. Petunia estaba determinada a hacer que fuera un lugar bonito y original. Recordaba con disgusto las líneas de casas idénticas en Privet Drive. Ya que los acres de las propiedades eran grandes, sabía que seria posible hacer una buena planeación del paisaje.

Así era que Severus y Tom habían quedado a cargo de los tres compradores.

—Draco, ahí esta ese niño del que te conté, el de Callejón Diagon. No parece ser muy amistoso. Tu papá dijo que los conocía —Harry había divisado a Neville y sentía curiosidad.

Severus miró con el rabillo del ojo y vio a Augusta Longbottom y, quien presumía, era su nieto. Lucius había mencionado su presencia en Callejón Diagon, y que Augusta era tan desagradable como siempre. Severus nunca había podido entender como había engendrado al afable Frank Longbottom. De seguro debía estarlos mirando con desaprobación; y el nieto parecía igual de descontento de verlos.

Recordó a la madre del niño con una mueca, ella también tenía esa misma mirada de antipatía enojosa. Severus estaba bastante seguro de que Alice debía haber lanzado hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones sobre casi todos los Slytherin con que fuera al colegio en uno u otro punto. Había sido una amenaza tanto como los Merodeadores. Severus solamente le había temido menos porque ella no le convertía en su blanco exclusivo, y porque sus maleficios no buscaban humillar, sino que herir físicamente, y para Severus eso era más fácil de soportar.

—Sí, papá dice que es Neville Longbottom; él irá a nuestro año en el colegio —asintió Draco—. Sus padres fueron aurores, pero algo les sucedió, y ahora vive con su Abuela.

Severus estuvo a punto de atorarse, y después dijo—: Bajo ninguna circunstancia ustedes deben volver a mencionar a sus padres. Ellos fueron torturados hasta enloquecer por Mortífagos, y uno de esos Mortífagos fue la hermana de Narcissa, Bellatrix. Sería de muy mal gusto.

Draco tragó saliva y masticó lentamente, su mente dando vueltas frenéticamente. Nunca hasta ahora había enfrentado lo que era tener Mortífagos en la familia y verse encarado con los resultados de sus acciones. Muy pocos se atrevían a confrontar a Lucius con su pasado; después de todo, el Wizengamot lo había 'liberado de cualquier cargo'. Había oído que tía Bella apoyaba fervientemente al Señor Oscuro, pero su mamá siempre lo decía como un halago. Ahora al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un niño que esencialmente se había quedado huérfano a causa de los Mortífagos, y por su tía en particular, y no sabía como reaccionar con él ni su aparente animosidad. No era como si pudiera culpar al chico por actuar hostil.

Dudley y Harry se sintieron un poco mal por Neville, pero también un poco protectores de Draco. Lo que sucedió a los Longbottom fue horrible, pero Draco no lo había hecho, ni su padre. Y por si valía algo, tampoco Narcissa era culpable, aun cuando Bella fuera su hermana. Harry miró al ceñudo Neville de nuevo, ¿por qué Neville Longbottom estaba enojado _con él?_ Harry no era su enemigo.

Terminaran de almorzar y fueron hacia las tiendas. Dudley y Tom fueron a la Casa de las Plumas Scrivenshaft. Dudley pacientemente le había explicado a Hedwig que necesitaba una de sus plumas para hacerle una pluma para escribir a Harry, así que la próxima vez que ella mudó de plumas del tamaño adecuado, se la dio a él. Había aparecido en su ventana la semana pasada con una larga pluma blanca moteada en su pico.

El empleado lo ayudó a escoger la plumilla correcta y Dudley observó fascinado la elaboración de la pluma para escribir. Cuando Tom no estaba mirando, él deslizó otra pluma hacia el empleado, esta era de Wylda, y el hombre comprendió de inmediato y se la pasó a un asistente para que la convirtiera en otra pluma para escribir.

Severus siguió a Harry y Draco a _Honeydukes_. El par parecía haber estado un poco apagado, pero ante la vista de las cajas de dulces navideños y chocolate desaparecieron sus pensamientos de los Mortífagos. Pronto se encontró también mirando los chocolates. Serian un regalo sencillo para Rosmerta, pero debería esforzarse más este año por todas las cosas en que ella lo había apoyado. Una caja de alguno de esas cajas para Petunia tampoco andaría mal. Severus suspiró con pesar; a Tom le era más sencillo, con Wylda teniendo sus crías.

Los chicos finalmente fueron hacia la caja registradora con varias cajas gritando "¡no mires!" en dirección de Severus, ocasionando las risitas de otros clientes que se habían encontrado emocionados de ver quien estaba comprando. Por suerte, al darles la espalda se encontró de frente a unas figuras de ángeles de cristal que estaban encantados para cantar villancicos al colgarse en un árbol. ¡Perfecto!, un regalo delicado para acompañar los chocolates de Rosmerta, y no tendría que someterse a la tortura de ir a una joyería. Tomó una caja de ángeles y los dulces que había tomado del frente, después de que los chicos embolsaran sus compras.

Los tres estaban saliendo de la tienda justo cuando Neville y Augusta iban entrando. Severus y los chicos se echaron para atrás para permitir el ingreso de Augusta. Draco y Neville se miraron a los ojos unos momentos.

Neville había sentido aprensión de tener una confrontación con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, había escuchado muchas cosas de los Malfoy por parte de su abuela para no estarlo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron él vio... lástima.

Eso lo enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía el marica rubio a tenerle lástima? Observó a los tres salir de la tienda con rabia. El sentimiento de envidia ahora era un ira hirviente como compañía. Se deslizó fuera de la tienda detrás de ellos y sacó su varita. Antes de darse cuenta, había lanzado el maleficio de los furúnculos a la espalda de Draco.

Apenas terminaba de guardar su varita cuando miró a su izquierda. Tom y Dudley estaban en la misma acera. Dudley revisaba sus paquetes, pero Tom le miraba directamente. Sintió una oleada de trepidación, ¿lo había visto el muchacho mayor?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora**: Pobre Tom, su temperamento va a ponerse de nuevo a prueba.

N/T: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, seguidores y los que leen. Un comentario al dia alegra a todos XD

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	54. Camisetas con Caricaturas

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 54: "Camisetas con Caricaturas"**_

Tom vio a Severus, acompañado de Draco y Harry, dejar Honeyduke's y después bajar por la calle hacia Gladrags. Tom había ido a la Oficina de Correos a enviar una corta misiva a Percy acerca del buhito que había olvidado enviarle a casa.

El niño del que habían hablado en el almuerzo, pensaba que su nombre era Neville, salió apresurado de la confitería, sacó su varita y a pesar de que no escuchó el hechizo, estaba seguro de que el niño acababa de lanzar un hechizo ya sea a Draco o Harry. Imaginaba que su blanco habría sido uno de los chicos. Simplemente no podía creer que el niñato fuera lo bastante valiente para atreverse a hacerle algo a Severus. Sin mencionar conque la capa de Severus estaba tan fuertemente protegida con anti-conjuros y protecciones que casi llegaba a brillar.

El niño se volteó y vio que Tom lo estaba mirando y palideció, corriendo de vuelta a la confitería.

—_Para mi eso equivale a una admisión de culpa_ —resopló Yvane.

El temperamento de Tom flameó. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso malcriado a maldecir a Draco? Draco no le había hecho nada. Al escuchar a Severus durante el almuerzo había sentido algo de lástima y compasión hacia el chico, a pesar de que tales calamidades no le eran ajenas por haber crecido en un orfanato. Pero todo se había evaporado al verlo lanzar aquel hechizo.

Tom canturreó a sí mismo varias veces medio en broma: "no mates al niño en frente de testigos". Muchachos hechizándose unos a otros no era especialmente alarmante, ocurría una docena de veces al día en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Tom presentía más que simple travesura detrás de esto. La cara del chico no contenía el jubilo de un bromista, ni el triunfo de alguien que ha tenido éxito regresando el fuego en una guerra de bromas.

El chico parecía amargamente furioso.

—_Bueno, hay rumores de que muchos ex-estudiantes de Severus pueden sentirse de esa forma, pero este muchacho no se veía lo bastante mayor para haber pasado un tiempo en la sala de clases de Severus. Asimismo, ese hechizo parecía ir dirigido a Draco o a Harry —_Yvane intentó calmar a Tom con un poco humor.

Tom suspiró, sabía que Yvane no iba a dejar que lastimara al chico. Al principio había odiado que Yvane pudiera controlar su magia, para luego sentir alivio de que el control estuviera en manos de otro. Ahora detestaba que eso fuera necesario, que él no fuera capaz de controlarse solo.

Tom hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y mandó a Dudley detrás de Severus a Gladrags—: Dile a Severus que iré en un momento.

Dudley asintió de forma ausente y caminó hacia la tienda, murmurando acerca de listas navideñas. Tom se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Honeyduke's.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville entró corriendo a Honeyduke's, su triunfo al lanzar el maleficio a Draco Malfoy evaporándose al verse descubierto. Su triunfo tornándose en pánico, miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Su abuela estaba hablando con una mujer pelirroja de aspecto maternal con una niña menor detrás de ella.

Neville vio a un chico pelirrojo cerca mirando las cajas de varios tamaños de ranas de chocolate. Él debía pertenecer también a la mujer, y si la abuela estaba hablando con ellos debían ser "gente mágica honrada".

Neville se apresuró a ir hacia el chico pelirrojo y se le unió en mirar los despliegues de confites tratando de no hiperventilar. El chico lo miró con curiosidad y Neville le sonrió un poco ansioso. El otro finalmente extendió su mano y dijo—: Hola, soy Ron Weasley.

Neville tomó su mano con alivio—. Yo soy Neville Longbottom, encantado de conocerte —contestó, y comenzó a charlar nerviosamente acerca de las raras "tarjetas de ranas" que coleccionara con el tiempo. Mantuvo un oído atento a la puerta, pero aun así se sobresaltó nervioso al escuchar las campanillas y ver a Tom entrando con una mirada fiera.

Ron se dio vuelta para ver que había captado la atención de Neville y dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Hey, es ese cretino que anda trotando alrededor de Harry Potter y el malcriado Malfoy. ¿Qué querrá?

Neville inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Había otra persona más que no apreciaba a El-Niño-Que-Vivió ni a su amigo, el heredero Malfoy. Y mejor aun, parecía caerle mal este tal Tom.

Tom vio la ubicación estratégica de Neville con el menor de los Weasley, quien miraba ceñudo a Tom.

—_Necesitas descubrir qué hechizo conjuró. Recuerda que eso es lo importante _—le urgió Yvane.

Tom inhaló para calmarse y caminó hacia el par, ignorando a Ron que estaba rojo. Tom se concentró en Neville que tragaba saliva nervioso.

Tom había estudiado Oclumancia en el colegio y había visto algo de Legilimancia. Por supuesto los Dragones se comunicaban con él usando Legilimancia, pero eso era en su mayor parte con ayuda de Yvane, y los otros Dragones lo permitían. Se imaginaba que usar Legilimancia en personas debía ser muy diferente.

Lucius y Severus le habían contado que Lord Voldemort era _brutalmente _eficiente en ello. Y eso le bastó para hacerle vacilar en estudiarla más en extenso para usarla en personas, en vez de en Dragones. Tom podía entender lo fácil que podría ser para un mago poderoso el abusar de ese arte, así que vacilaba en ponerse en camino de esa tentación.

Ahora se veía enfrentado a la necesidad de obtener la verdad de Neville Longbottom, ya que no creía que obtuviera mucho preguntándole.

—_Por el contrario, preguntáselo y obtendrás la respuesta. Los Dragones se comunican con los humanos de este modo y yo tengo siglos de experiencia. Podré extraer de él esa respuesta, y no se dará cuenta_ —dijo Yvane con satisfacción.

Tom trató de usar un tono calmado, pero aun así resultó ser con un tono helado que interpeló a Neville—: ¿Me podría decir exactamente qué fue lo hizo allá afuera, señor Longbottom?

Neville se atoró y balbuceó inseguro y Ron inmediatamente le preguntó a Tom qué quería decir con eso, pero Tom estaba ocupado sosteniendo la mirada de Neville. Yvane estaba en lo correcto, hacerle le pregunta inmediatamente le trajo la respuesta al frente de la mente de Neville, y Tom pudo seguir a Yvane deslizándose en los pensamientos de Neville.

Desafortunadamente, las emociones de Neville eran bastante turbulentas, así como sus pensamientos. La maldición que usó en Draco, y el retraso para su ejecución, estaban allí, pero además estaba el recuerdo de lanzarle la maldición al tío Algie. El recuerdo del tío Algie bastó para sumergirlo en memorias desordenadas del abuso del hombre. Ser colgado de la ventana y dejado caer, ser arrojado del muelle a aguas profundas... Todos esos recuerdos se derramaron en Tom e Yvane. Con ellos llegó la infelicidad y la decepción de su abuela, y el que le prefiriera muerto a ser un squib.

Los pensamientos habían tomado solamente unos momentos, pero habían afectado a Tom e Yvane. Yvane cortó abruptamente la conexión, para alivio de Tom. Neville había guardado silencio, dándose cuenta de que algo había sucedido, pero no estaba seguro de que. Ron seguía ceñudo, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Tom era el que se sentía inseguro. No tenía idea de qué decirle ahora a Neville, así que se volteó hacia Molly, quien se había dado cuenta junto con Augusta de quién hablaba con los chicos.

—Señor Riddle, que agradable verlo. Percy, y también Charlie, nos han contado de como 'comparte libros' con ellos. Arthur y yo nos sentimos muy complacidos de lo mucho que están ganando en conocimiento.

Tom asintió, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Notó que Madame Longbottom no compartía el placer de Molly al verlo. La vieja arpía inconsciente y abusiva, ¿cómo podía ser _tan _ciega? Tom escuchó apenas las palabras de Molly, pero se aferró a ellas.

—Sí, esperaba preguntarle acerca de unos regalos. Pensaba darle a Percy un regalo, y en interés de mantener la paz entre hermanos, me preguntaba si estaría bien que enviara algunos presentes a sus otros hijos. ¿Tal vez dulces o alguna otra chuchería? Me siento un poco perdido con respecto a su hija, por supuesto —Tom esperaba que su sonrisa avergonzada no fuera demasiado.

Molly, claro, quedó encantada, y muy aliviada de que el incidente entre Tom y sus dos hijos mayores quedara atrás.

—Por supuesto, chocolates o algo así siempre es bienvenido, y a Ginny también le gustan —aunque Molly no fue engañada del todo, había visto la entrada de Tom, y su súbita confusión cuando hablaba con Ron y Neville. Ahora tenia una mirada aproblemada que la preocupaba—. No vacile en enviarme una lechuza con cualquier pregunta, o si necesita cualquier cosa —Molly consiguió captar su mirada por último y se cruzó un entendimiento entre ellos. El muchacho asintió, como si necesitara algún consejo, ¿y acaso no lo necesitaban todos a esa edad?, él se lo diría. Molly asintió en respuesta, satisfecha.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus fue urgido por Draco y Harry para que se quedara en la puerta "para que fuera una sorpresa". Los ojos de Harry brillaban con una alegría que le recordaba a Lily. Severus se preparó para sentir el dolor acostumbrado, pero esta vez extrañamente no llegó. Un peso se levantó de él al darse cuenta. Los recordatorios de Lily ya no le dolían, a pesar de que a veces todavía la echaba de menos. El dolor había sido reemplazado por la alegría de ocuparse del hijo de ella... y de James. Se recordó con severidad que necesitaba aprender a pensar en James sin animosidad, justo como ahora pensaba en Lily sin sentir una culpa angustiante.

Al principio había pensado que ocuparse de Harry seria una forma de castigo, una forma de torturarse a diario al ver los ojos de Lily en el rostro de James Potter, y saber quien era responsable de que fuera huérfano, aunque no fuera intencionalmente. Y en vez de eso, le había ayudado a sanar de su vieja herida.

Severus bufó un poco. Si iban a darle de regalo una de esas horrorosas camisetas, esperaba que Lily no creyera que iba a consentir a su hijo usándola.

Harry sacó el dibujo que Tonks había hecho para él y se lo entregó a una bruja joven en el mesón, quien sonrió al verlo.

—¿Lo quieres en una camiseta verde? —le preguntó mientras mascaba chicle. Reconocía a Harry y Draco por su última visita, y la camiseta obviamente era para el Jefe de Slytherin que en esos momentos estaba en la puerta de la tienda.

Harry y Draco se rieron entre dientes y asintieron. La imagen pronto se encontraba impresa en una camiseta de manga larga y la prenda fue doblada y entregada. Dudley se les unió, y encontraron algunas poleras para los gemelos Weasley y unas con dragones para todos quienes se les ocurrió.

Después fueron hacia un aburrido Severus que estaba tomando cidra caliente vendida por un vendedor callejero. Tom se les unió viéndose perturbado. Inexplicablemente movió su varita sobre Draco murmurando un contra-hechizo que solamente Severus entendió.

Tom meneó la cabeza ante la ceja alzada de Severus y solamente dijo—: Más tarde.

_Desaparecieron_ hacia Dragonsrest, y mientras los chicos iban a envolver sus regalos, Tom hizo a un lado a Severus. Tom vacilaba en cargar a Severus con más problemas, pero no podía mantenerlo completamente en la oscuridad. Le dio una breve explicación de lo ocurrido, y lo que Yvane y él habían descubierto.

Severus asintió lentamente, Algernon Longbottom había sido un gamberro en el colegio, y la ceguera de Augusta Longbottom a lo que no deseaba ver no le sorprendía.

—Ya tienes bastantes problemas, Severus. Déjame intentar arreglar cuando menos esto. Creo que Molly Weasley puede ser de ayuda —le pidió Tom.

—La idea era disminuir tus responsabilidades, Tom —dijo Severus serio—. No permitiré que vuelvas a sobrepasarte.

—Solamente voy a hacer que alguien más sepa lo que pasa y se involucre, eso es todo —dijo Tom también con seriedad, esperando que eso fuera todo. A pesar de sus sentir la necesidad de ayudar a Neville, en realidad no le agradaba el chico.

Severus asintió lentamente—. Dejaré eso en tus manos, entonces —dijo, esperando que no estuviera permitiendo que Tom de nuevo se enfermara de agotamiento.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Molly Weasley vio a Tom marcharse de Honeyduke's con una sonrisa en la cara. Un muchacho agradable, y bastante responsable al pensar en no causar celos entre los niños Weasley. Percy le había escrito a sus padres que Tom le iba a regalar un pequeño búho para la navidad. Así que aun mayor regalo era el darle algo a los otros chicos para ayudar a disminuir cualquier tensión por ello.

La promoción de Arthur en el trabajo también había ayudado. La Navidad seria un poco más alegre este año, especialmente porque Bill tenía un trabajo excelente, y se hablaba de enviarlo a Egipto por una temporada.

Se volteó hacia Augusta, sorprendida de verla enojada.

—Él es amigo de los Malfoy y de ese horrible Snape, sabes.

—Bueno, Severus esta cuidando muy bien de Harry Potter, de acuerdo a Albus . . . y Tom casi muere protegiendo a Harry. . . él parece buen muchacho —Molly se encontró defendiendo al muchacho un poco deshilvanada.

Augusta notó que Molly no tenía nada que decir de Malfoy, pero solamente resopló y gruñó—. Supongo que eso tendremos que verlo, ¿no es así?

Molly miró donde se encontraba aun un Neville de aspecto nervioso, y se dio cuenta lentamente de lo solitario que debía encontrarse. Muriel le había contado a Molly a través de los años lo preocupada que se sentía Augusta de que Neville fuera un squib. Con los recientes sucesos relacionados con Lawrence Prewett, Molly se preguntaba como habría hecho sentir a Neville.

Molly se encontró ofreciendo llevarse un par de veces a la semana a Neville a su casa para que estudiara con Ron y Ginny.

Augusta pareció dudosa, pero aceptó.

—Puede que eso haga despertar suficiente a su magia para que lo haga un mago apropiado —dijo finalmente, ocasionado que las cejas de Molly se elevaran. ¿Augusta no se daba cuenta que Neville estaba justo ahí mismo escuchando?

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Nigel, un reportero de _El Profeta Diario_, estaba comprando algo para sus sobrinos, cuando vio a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter entrar a Gladrags. Se sintió divertido de ver al Profesor Snape quedarse en la puerta tal como le habían pedido. Él había ido a Hogwarts, pero había dejado Pociones cuando Snape empezó a enseñar allí.

Observó a los chicos comprar, riéndose calladamente de la cantidad de prendas con dragones que adquirieron. Bueno, en realidad sólo tenían diez años, los regalos más sutiles vendrían más tarde, suponía. Resopló, si fuera Rita Skeeter, ya los habría acorralado, pero le disgustaba esa forma de hacer periodismo. Aunque él hacia en su mayor parte análisis políticos, examinando las leyes y sus ramificaciones y cosas que la gente no se daba cuenta. No le importaba acorralar y acosar a los políticos, quienes eran juego libre por _ser_ políticos.

Vio cuando Harry le daba a la chica del mostrador un papel y como miraban a Snape en la puerta, dándose cuenta que era algo para el profesor. Sintió curiosidad por el regalo, y se acercó al mostrador con los artículos que había comprado. El dibujo estaba aun allí encima, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, dejándole a la chica una buena propina por la sensación de culpa al pagar sus compras.

Se apresuró a ir hacia la taberna _Cabeza de Puerco_, seguro de que allí podría revisar el papel en privado y pedir una cerveza. Lo abrió lentamente y empezó a reírse.

Un muy talentoso caricaturista había dibujado la figura del profesor Snape en bata de baño y gorra, el pelo colgando frente a la cara y sólo la nariz viéndose. Sostenía una taza grande de café con vapor saliendo de esta. Un elfo doméstico muy sonriente estaba parado sobre un taburete y volvía a rellenarle la taza. Debajo de ellos se leía: «El Mejor Papá del Mundo... después de tres tazas de café».

Nigel se preguntó si Harry Potter lo odiaría por imprimirlo en el periódico. Sin embargo, seria una excelente forma de rebatir el ataque constante de Skeeter. Harry no estaría comprando una prenda con esto si no fuera realmente feliz con el profesor. Asintiendo para sí mismo, fue a su oficina en _El Profeta Diario_.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus fue a Hogwarts el domingo por la noche, después de visitar a Rosmerta y decirse algunas bromas acerca de los regalos. Severus echaba de menos verla con mayor frecuencia, y se preguntaba si las insinuaciones de Petunia serian acertadas. Y si estar casado con Rosmerta le permitiría verla más seguido. Ella aun necesitaría hacerse cargo de la taberna y él tendría que seguir enseñando, y tal vez se sentirían más frustrados al no poderse ver más seguido aun estando casados.

Tras un suspiro entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Curiosamente los estudiantes parecieron felices de verlo, y cuando Albus hizo el anuncio bastante obvio de que él había regresado todos aplaudieron. Eso lo distrajo lo bastante para que no llegara a abrir _El Profeta Diario_. Albus le sonreía de una forma enervante, al parecer aliviado de que Severus se hiciera cargo nuevamente de sus clases, liberando a Dumbledore de esa responsabilidad.

Los niños parecían estar especialmente de buen humor, llenos de risa e incluso algunos profesores daban risitas entre dientes. Severus no estaba seguro de que se trataba la broma, solamente se sirvió más café, lo que pareció causar que los chicos se rieran más fuerte.

Severus fue a su primera clase del día, por suerte se trataba de una clase avanzada combinada de sexto y séptimo año. Perfecto. Hizo el anuncio de que estaba buscando ayudantes para que lo ayudaran con las clases del nivel inferior a cambio de extra crédito y si hacían un buen trabajo, tendrían una carta de recomendación.

Eso suscitó algo de interés entre ellos. Una carta de recomendación era algo _muy_ difícil de obtener del profesor Snape, y eran altamente apreciadas. Quienes las obtenían eran los primeros para ser escogidos como aprendices de pocionistas.

—Los interesados pueden hablar conmigo en mi oficina después de la cena cualquier día de la semana —terminó Severus, y arrojó una tiza al pizarrón para que escribiera la labor de ese día.

Ordenó almuerzo en su oficina para revisar algunas asignaciones que le habían entregado. El Director había graduado algunas tareas, pero no muchas, así que tenía una semana de trabajo apilada en su escritorio. «Sí —pensó—, necesito algunos ayudantes».

El flú llameó y se asomó Tom con aspecto preocupado—. Severus, ¿estas ahí?

—Sí. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Severus. ¡Se había ido hacia menos de un día! ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

—¿Acaso no viste _El Profeta Diario_? —preguntó Tom con sorpresa. Ante la negativa de Severus, le lanzó una copia.

Severus lo abrió y vio la caricatura en la página frontal. Quedó un poco pasmado, pero después de mirarla con atención y leer el articulo comenzó a reírse.

—Dora realizó un buen trabajo —consiguió decir Severus finalmente—. ¿Asumo bien que se trata de su labor?

Tom asintió—. ¿No estas molesto? Harry lo hizo colocar en una camiseta manga larga para ti, no era para ser desplegado en la página frontal del diario, y él esta muy molesto. En parte por la publicidad y en parte porque... bueno, él se esforzó mucho para que fuera una sorpresa.

—Dile que me encantará la camiseta —«y tal vez hasta la usaría, pensó»—. Y dile que mañana le enviaré una lechuza —dijo, mirando la hora, tenía que ir a su próxima clase.

Tom asintió y se despidió. Severus se rió entre dientes, mirando la caricatura.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora**: Sí, pronto esperemos que Molly estará ocupándose de Neville.

N/T: Gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen y ponen de favorita la historia. Cualquier corrección es bienvenida. Que pasen todos un buen finde, y descansen por el feriado :) , sé que yo lo necesito.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	55. Almuerzos de Trabajo

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 55: "Almuerzos de Trabajo"**_

Harry estaba leyendo enfurruñado _El Profeta Diario_. Al principio se había sentido horrorizado de que la caricatura fuera vista, esencialmente, por todo el mundo. Ya estaba nervioso de que la camiseta fuera vista 'en familia', aunque se había sentido seguro de que Severus se reiría y lo tomaría bien. Y se sentía en estos momentos doblemente agradecido de que convenciera a Dora de quitar del dibujo las zapatillas de conejito, aunque se veían muy simpáticas.

Ahora que Tom le había dicho que Severus se había reído después de ver el periódico, y que había insistido que le encantaría la camiseta, podía relajarse y hacer mohines porque su sorpresa había resultado arruinada. Lucius había escoltado a Draco para sus clases usuales y simpatizó un poco comentando que "llevaba tiempo aprender a mantener a la prensa alejada de ciertos asuntos".

Lucius luego se llevó a Petunia a Spinner's End para ver algunas cosas y conocer a algunos contadores en un 'almuerzo de trabajo'. Petunia estaba ansiosa de empezar a trabajar, su inactividad forzada después de recibir el balazo en poco tiempo le tenía aburrida, y esta aventura sonaba interesante.

Draco alegró un poco a Harry y Dudley con la novedad de que iban a ir a un partido de Quidditch al día siguiente.

—Los Cernícalos de Kenmore y las Arpías de Holyhead van a jugar en Ilkley Moor. Las Arpías son mi equipo favorito, probablemente porque son las favoritas de mi padre. Escuché a Severus decir que han sido las favoritas de mi padre desde que tenía catorce años y le 'gustaba' una de las jugadoras, una rubia bastante curvilínea. Solamente juegan mujeres en ese equipo, así son las favoritas de muchos magos.

Los tres muchachos se rieron un poco, ganándose una mirada aguda de Dora. Ella se había sentido casi tan incómoda como Harry al ver la caricatura desplegada en el periódico. Sabía que Snape reconocería su dibujo, pero estaba contando con el hecho de que solamente él y su círculo de amigos y amistades lo vieran, y no causaría ningún daño. Snape era conocido por ser una persona muy privada, así que la aparición de la caricatura del café en la pagina frontal le había hecho temer brevemente una gran maldición.

Daba gracias a Morgana que Harry la había convencido de sacar las zapatillas de conejito que pensaba poner en los pies de Snape en el dibujo. Se sentía mal por la sorpresa de Harry, pero afortunadamente él había recibido los contenedores con forma de dragón esa mañana. Dora había sugerido que hiciera que Tom pusiera encantamientos preservadores en ellos para hacerlos más especiales. Eso había hecho que todos empezaran a buscar los hechizos apropiados, y Draco había traído un libro de runas, diciendo que eso les podría dar alguna idea.

—Descubrí un libro muy viejo de runas escrito por un familiar muy distante, un primo de un ancestro, quien sabe en que grado. De todos modos, era un Malfoy. Fue escrito por el año 1300 y me costó una bolsa llena de galeones. Tengo una caja de alabastro para colocarlo. Iba a ponerle hechizos de preservación y anti-robo, y otros, pero seria más impresionante si yo mismo grabo las runas —Draco estaba ruborizado de entusiasmo. Seria un regalo espectacular con un toque personal, y con suerte impresionaría a su padre con su conocimiento de las runas.

—Podría usar runas en los contenedores, y hacer el trabajo yo mismo. Las runas no reaccionan con los ingredientes del modo que a veces ocurre con los encantamientos —Harry estaba fascinado con la idea. El señor Malfoy les había enseñado como dibujar y activar algunas runas muy básicas. Eso sería algo personal y podría resarcirlo por el fiasco de la camisa.

—Yo compré un joyero para que mi mamá guarde sus cosas cuando las saque de Gringotts. Podría hacer algunas runas en ella, algunas son muy bonitas y son buenas para decorar —Dudley pronto estaba ayudándoles a buscar libros de runas y manuales en la biblioteca.

Dora sonrió. Muchas veces a los muchachos se les ocurrían sus propias investigaciones de magia. Cuando a ella le parecía adecuado, dejaba que siguieran la dirección de lo que deseaban estudiar. Las runas eran parte del curriculum de Hogwarts, así que aprender como funcionaban estaba bien.

—Están buscando conseguir tres cosas diferentes con las runas. Draco quiere resguardar un libro, y eso es diferente a proteger joyería, aunque algunas de las runas anti-robos pueden ser las mismas. Por supuesto, los conjuros para los contenedores de ingredientes podrían ser también totalmente diferentes. Así que cada uno de ustedes debe buscar las runas relevantes e investigarlas bien. Muchas runas no funcionan bien juntas. Una vez que estén seguros de encontrar las runas que quieren, supervisaremos su aplicación sobre los objetos —Dora sonrió al verlos apresurarse a revisar los libros.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom escuchó los planes de los niños mientras sacaban libros de runas de la biblioteca, y también les señaló algunos libros que habían olvidado. Él se encontraba revisando la última maldición en el anillo con la Horrocrux. Lucius había aparecido un día triunfante con su identificación, un día antes de que también lo hiciera Hugo Savage, como una maldición sofocante; si bien Lucius se había inclinado ante la edad y estatus de Hugo y le había permitido hacer la cancelación de la maldición.

La maldición 'de la muerte marchitante' aun los eludía, y Hugo había indicado que la única respuesta que había obtenido del Departamento de Misterios por su descripción de la maldición era que estaban seguros que no era de origen europeo, y que tendría que buscar en lugares lejanos.

Tom reflexionó también en el problema de Neville. Estaba teniendo problemas inesperados al pensar cómo explicarle el problema a Molly Weasley. Intentó componer que decir en su cabeza mientras Yvane escuchaba y comentaba.

_«—Verá, Señora Weasley, el dragón que esta en mi cabeza ingresó ilegalmente en la mente de este niño y vio que su tío parece deleitarse en atormentarlo...»_

—_No, eso no le causaría buena impresión, para nada. Excepto para convencerla de que estas loco, o eres peligroso _—concordó Yvane, haciendo una mueca.

_«—Madame, creo que su buena amiga Augusta Longbottom esta actuando de forma negligente, ignorando el hecho de que su nieto esta siendo aterrorizado por su propio hijo, pero no me pregunte como es posible que lo sepa...»_

—_Ella te vigilaría a __**ti**__, en vez de la situación de Neville_ —suspiró Yvane.

—Le enviaría una lechuza a Percy o a Charlie pidiendo su consejo, pero Percy ya ha hecho a un lado sus estudios para ayudarme en mis proyectos, y no conozco lo bastante a Charlie —vaciló Tom—. Eso deja a Bill para preguntarle como aproximarme a la señora Weasley. Él se ofreció a comprarme el almuerzo, y esta aprendiendo a ser rompe-maldiciones. Le podría preguntar acerca de la maldición como pretexto para verlo y meter a Neville en la conversación.

—_Bien razonado, Señor Slytherin hasta el hueso_ —dijo Yvane riéndose entre dientes, haciendo que Tom sonriera.

Tom sintió que no había mejor tiempo que el presente, y después de decirle a Dora que iba a Gringotts a ver a Bill Weasley, se dirigió hacia el Flú.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Petunia revisaron los mapas y la tierra indicando donde estaban ubicados los lotes y las áreas comunes que se ubicarían probablemente junto al río. Allí planeaban hacer un camino pavimentado para la gente de mayor edad y algunos senderos para caminar para los más jóvenes.

Cuando la firma Norris había entrevistado al hombre, lo habían hecho con incertidumbre. Había ciertos aspectos de la contabilidad mágica que requerían el uso de magia, pero como ellos tenían clientes y negocios con vínculos en el mundo muggle no le eran desconocidos la forma en que las cosas eran hechas allí. Una mirada fresca y nueva del mundo muggle podría ser útil, y tenían suficientes contadores con magia para respaldar a un squib.

Al ser un squib estaban seguros de que Lawrence Prewett conocía muy bien el mundo mágico, y su familia era considerada honorable. Sí, ellos contratarían a Prewett, decidieron, y ¿acaso Lucius Malfoy no tenía en marcha un nuevo proyecto que probablemente iba a tener varios roces con el mundo muggle ...? bien podrían mandar allí al Señor Prewett.

Así que Lawrence Prewett había sido presentado con uno de clientes más importante de la Firma Norris. El nombre Lucius Malfoy no le era desconocido, a pesar de haber estado fuera del mundo mágico por casi quince años. Al estudiar el proyecto supo que podía hacerlo, ¿pero cómo reaccionaria el aristócrata a trabajar con un squib?

Lucius miró a Lawrence intrigado—. He conocido a los Prewetts anteriormente... —«A veces apuntándonos varitas en el campo de batalla desde detrás de una mascara», pensó Lucius, recordando a los aurores Gideon y Fabian—. No recuerdo su nombre entre aquellos que conocí...

—Dejé el mundo mágico al ser descubierto como un squib. Y, bueno, sentí que podría funcionar mejor en el mundo muggle. Lo hice bastante bien en realidad, pero mis hijos son mágicos y deben ir a Hogwarts, así que desee acceder de nuevo al mundo en que ellos van a vivir —Lawrence podía sentir como corría transpiración por su espalda, pero Lucius apenas levantó una ceja ante su anuncio de que era un squib.

Su socia de negocios no se mantuvo tan callada—. ¿Usted también es un squib? Yo descubrí que era una squib después de entrar al mundo mágico. Pensamos que mi hermana era hija de muggles y la única mágica en la familia, pero estoy empezando a pensar que debe haber existido más gente mágica en mi familia, ya que mi hijo y mi sobrino también son mágicos —Petunia estaba complacida de ver otro squib abriéndose camino en el mundo de los magos.

Lawrence casi colapsó de alivio. Lucius Malfoy no podría objetar su presencia si su propia socia era squib. Captó la mirada de Malfoy brevemente y vio allí un brillo de diversión, y se dio cuenta que Malfoy había captado su nerviosismo y posterior alivio con bastante facilidad. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a revisar el papeleo.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente y las formas fueron firmadas sin incidentes, y después Lawrence se dio cuenta del apellido de Petunia... Dursley. Lawrence hizo una pausa, pensando—. ¿Por casualidad el nombre de su hijo es Dudley?

—Así es, ¿por qué? —contestó Petunia, confusa.

Lawrence se relajó más, varias piezas calzando en su sitio—. Mi hija, Mafalda, mantiene correspondencia por lechuza con un chico que conoció en Callejón Diagon mientras escogíamos lechuzas para su hermano Martin. Su nombre es Harry Potter. Harry menciona a un primo Dudley Dursley y a otro chico llamado Draco con los que toma lecciones.

—Por supuesto... Mafalda, que nombre tan encantador. Harry habla de su correspondencia con ella —Petunia estaba complacida de conocer al padre de la chica.

—Bueno, el mundo mágico a veces _es _pequeño. Draco es mi hijo —remarcó Lucius. Él no creía en las coincidencias, pero no podía ver como el squib podría haber arreglado esto. Y aunque así fuera, no encontraba donde habría daño. Estaba dispuesto a ver como se desenvolvían las cosas. El nombre Prewett no era uno que usualmente fuera unido a un Malfoy, pero si los libraba un poco de los otros Prewett, y Weasleys, valdría la pena.

La reunión llegó a su termino con Lucius Malfoy preguntándose como podría refregar este conocimiento en la cara de Arthur Weasley sin parecer que lo hiciera. Supuestamente ahora 'trabajaban del mismo lado', así que el regodeo debía ser mínimo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom entró a Gringotts justo a la hora de almuerzo, y captó la atención de un Goblin de alto cargo. El goblin se apresuró a ir a ver que deseaba.

—Ustedes tienen a Bill Weasley como empleado. Necesito consultar con él una hora o algo así. Si pudieran prescindir de él para un 'almuerzo de trabajo', se los agradeceré —dijo Tom educadamente.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —el goblin pareció confundido, pero dispuesto a consentir al mago que disponía de una bóveda tan importante aquí. Envió a otro goblin por Bill Weasley, quien apareció muy pronto pareciendo confundido asimismo al ver a Tom esperándolo.

—¿Esta listo para almorzar, señor Weasley? —dijo Tom con una sonrisa torcida—. Puesto que tengo la intención de hacer uso sin descanso de sus conocimientos, este almuerzo será, sin embargo, por mi cuenta.

Caminaron por la calle hacia un restaurante y fueron hacia un privado. Bill había aprendido al trabajar con los goblins a tener paciencia, y aunque reconocía que esta era una maniobra Slytherin, no quería asumir que se trataba de algo malo y terminar escribiendo otra disculpa.

Ellos ordenaron rápido, y después Tom puso un encantamiento de privacidad—. Necesito su ayuda con dos cosas. Tenemos un objeto con una maldición que nadie parece capaz de identificar. Lo han intentado Malfoy, Snape, e incluso Hugo Savage y Albus Dumbledore. Aparentemente es extranjera y pensamos que usted podría ser capaz de identificarla —expuso Tom.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que el equipo de Gringotts podría examinar sin dificultad el objeto... —Bill dejó de hablar al como Tom meneaba la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No podemos dejar que nadie vea el objeto. Aquí tengo una descripción de la maldición —Tom le pasó un pergamino—. Si consigue identificarlo, envíeme una lechuza y obtendremos permiso para que vea el objeto y confirme la maldición —Tom estaba orgulloso de su plan. Sonaba como si esto fuera la causa de que estuviera allí.

Bill miró la descripción frunciendo el ceño mientras comía. El hechizo le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero parecía diferente a todo lo que había visto.

Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Y tengo otra preocupación, pequeña —Bill lo miró presintiendo que la preocupación no era tan pequeña.

—Necesito la mayor discreción en esto —dijo Tom lentamente, y con cuidado—. Me ha llegado cierta . . . información y no puedo decir de qué forma. Necesito pasar esa información a su madre, ya que pienso que ella es la mejor para ... lidiar con esto —Tom encontró la intensa mirada de Bill con nerviosismo—. Su madre parece ser del tipo maternal, así que estoy seguro que ella querrá ocuparse de esto...

—Tal vez seria mejor que usted la viera —estableció Bill llanamente. Podrían haberle asegurado que Tom no era una mala persona, pero se trataba de su _**Mamá**_ a quien querían involucrar en lo que fuera que insinuaba.

Tom se removió ante el tono de Bill. Las cosas hasta ahora iban tan bien...

—Su mamá es amiga de Augusta Longbottom, me parece. Madame Longbottom tiene un nieto, Neville. Yo supe que el tío del niño... ¿Algie?... ha estado aterrorizándolo sistemáticamente.

A Bill casi se le cayó su vaso de cerveza... ¿Qué?

Tom notó con agradecimiento que Bill estaba atento y no estaba gritando palabras como "imposible" ni resoplando con desdén. Tom había escuchado lo que le sucedía a los niños que eran lo bastante estúpidos como para quejarse de las condiciones del orfanato o que le contaban a otros de cualquier abuso. Nunca se les volvía a ver... y las palabra "reformatorio" había sido esparcida cuando otros preguntaban donde habían ido. Él no quería que las condiciones de Neville empeoraran, aun cuando Tom pensara que era un mocoso cobarde... ¡maldecir a alguien que te da la espalda!

—Aparentemente, ellos temían que él fuera un squib y Algie empezó haciendo cosas como arrojarlo de muelles al agua profunda, colgándolo de una ventana del cuarto piso y dejándolo caer para 'asustar su magia y saliera'. Sin embargo, ahora que su magia 'salió', sigue atormentándolo —Tom se detuvo—. No espero que su mamá corra con los Aurores y _Veritaserum_, pero si ella pudiera echar una mirada en la situación...

Bill asintió lentamente—. En realidad, mamá correría allí a tontas y a locas con el uslero y su varita y regresaría con Neville a casa... —Bill comió lentamente el resto de su comida—. ¿Quiere que le pase esta información a mi madre? —sonrió un poco ante la mirada ansiosa de Tom y su asentimiento aliviado—. Pienso que debería decírselo primero a mi papá, él evitará que ella haga algo que pueda terminar con ella frente al Wizengamot.

Tom se echó para atrás aliviado—. Excelente, le debo una —Tom inmediatamente se estremeció y quiso haberse mordido la lengua. Un Slytherin _nunca_ reconoce una deuda a menos que la otra parte lo mencione.

Bill casi se echó a reír ante la expresión de su rostro, entendiendo que Tom acababa de cometer un desliz.

—Esta bien. Sé que ha estado ayudando a Percy, y también a Charlie, con libros y eso. Percy necesitaba un amigo verdadero y hasta le cae bien a los gemelos. Si puedo ayudar con la maldición y Neville, estaré encantado —Bill trató de aliviar la tensión de Tom y fue recompensado con una sonrisa arrepentida.

Tom pidió la cuenta y caminó de regreso a Gringotts con Bill, y le dijo a los Goblins que Bill había sido de mucha ayuda, ganándole a Bill la mirada de aprobación de los Goblins. Tom se fue para Dragonsrest, sintiendo esperanza de que podía dejar a Neville en las manos de Molly.

Bill observó como Tom se marchaba y miró el pergamino. Le habían mostrado varios tipos diferentes de maldiciones y le habían demostrado como los estilos variaban de región en región. Había decidido especializarse en Egiptología y ahora estaba empezando a recibir su instrucción inicial en el estilo de magia hecho en Egipto. Había conversaciones de enviarlo a Egipto por uno o dos años. Estaba bastante seguro de que esta maldición era de origen egipcio. Tendría que investigar cuidadosamente para descubrir qué clase de maldición era sin demostrar nada.

Bill sonrió, no había hecho nada remotamente astuto en mucho tiempo. Ayudar a Tom seria divertido en cierta forma y ayudaría a aliviar su conciencia por haber amenazado a Tom en mal pie en el pasado.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry leyó la carta de Severus justo antes de dormirse, sonriendo con las palabras de su padre acerca de la camiseta. Decía que había disfrutado de la caricatura, y que era 'muy aguda' reconociendo el humor de Harry en ella si bien Dora era la artista. Prometía usarla al menos en una clase de pociones y dejarle saber a Harry cuantos estudiantes habían volado por ello sus calderos.

Harry se rió y se acomodó en la cama, sintiéndose bien por su vida en esos momentos. Quizás deberían pedirle fotos a los gemelos de la clase de pociones cuando su papá usara la camiseta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora:** los asuntos van avanzando. Más explosiones en un futuro cercano.

Una vez más gracias a todos quienes siguen y especiamente a quienes comentan.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	56. Muérdago

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 56: "Muérdago"**_

Bill Weasley observó a Tom dejar Gringotts y se volteó para ver a unos goblins mirándolo con expectación—. Él necesitaba un consejo en un asunto personal, y hay una maldición que desea identificar discretamente. Él no puede traer el objeto en que se encuentra la maldición, así que sólo trajo una descripción del hechizo.

Los Goblins parecieron decepcionados por la simpleza de los requerimientos, pero asintieron.

—El señor Riddle es un cliente muy importante, así que vea lo de la maldición inmediatamente —el jefe de Bill lo miró con detenimiento—. Es bueno que lo tenga contento. Bien hecho.

Bill sonrió, no se esperaba obtener una recomendación sólo por hacerle a Tom un favor, pero si eso mantenía felices a sus jefes no iba a quejarse. Bill fue enviado con presteza por el Supervisor donde los Rompe-maldiciones para examinar la descripción del hechizo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

La mañana siguiente del 'incidente de la caricatura' Severus recibió una carta de la pata de Hedwig. Los estudiantes miraron la lechuza con expectación. Severus no estaba seguro de que se esperaban los estudiantes que hiciera Hedwig, ella era solamente una lechuza aun cuando su dueño fuera El-Niño-Que-Vivía. Admitía que era un familiar inteligente, pero aun así... tal vez se esperaban alguna acrobacia o algo parecido.

Le dio a Hedwig unos trozos de tocino y abrió la carta. Momentos después estuvo a punto de expulsar su café sobre la desafortunada ave, pero consiguió retenerlo y en vez de eso toser. McGonagall lo miró alarmada y Dumbledore pareció vacilar entre alarmarse o divertirse.

—¿Hay algún problema, Severus? —consultó Albus.

—No. Harry solamente esta contestando a mi misiva de ayer. Me hace saber que esta feliz de que la señorita Tonks no dibujara zapatillas peludas de conejito en mi caricatura —la respuesta de Severus fue contestada con hilaridad por todos los que le habían escuchado, y Madame Hooch hasta le dio unos palmotazos en la espalda. Él los miró con un poco de frialdad, pero en realidad no le importaba. Harry se había tranquilizado y eso era todo lo que importaba. Le dio a Hedwig el resto de su tocino y le dijo que volviera con Harry—. Le enviaré otra carta en un día o dos —ella ululó en respuesta y se fue volando.

—Bueno, por los menos las cartas en la Sección Editorial son todas en tu favor, por el momento. Aparentemente, todos sientes que Harry no te daría esa camiseta si tu fueras un mal tutor. Lo peor que dicen es que no pueden entender por qué te gusta el café en vez del té —dijo Minerva y se volteó a seguir bebiendo su té.

—Uno de mis primeros trabajos fue con un norteamericano nacionalizado, quien siempre tenía una cafetera cerca en la mañana. Uno tomaba lo que quería al llegar por la mañana, y llegué a aficionarme —contestó Severus un poco defensivo—. Aun tomo té por la tarde.

3MS3MS

Percy observó la partida de Hedwig con anticipación. Pronto tendría su propio búho. Un búho real, nada menos, uno que podría cargar paquetes y cartas. Un búho _excelente_. El pobre Errol realmente necesitaba retirarse o por lo menos disminuir sus deberes. Percy estaba contento de que su papá obtuviera esa promoción en el trabajo, la situación financiera se había relajado bastante, y con Bill fuera de casa, trabajando, había más espacio en los dormitorios y menos gastos.

Aun así, un búho como el que Tom iba a regalarle no seria posible que fuera adquirido por sus padres. Pensó brevemente en su rata mascota, Scabbers. Él la había encontrado en el jardín cuando tenía cinco o seis años, y no había sido una mala mascota para un niño, pero ahora tenía catorce años y un búho era un familiar mucho mejor. Pensó en darle la rata a Ron para la Navidad.

Percy pensó en la situación de Ron como el hijo menor. Podía recordar como resentía recibir tantas cosas después de ser usadas por Charlie y Bill. Debía ser mucho peor después de que esas cosas pasaban por las manos de los gemelos. Sabía que su mamá muchas veces compraba cosas nuevas para los gemelos para que Ron "tuviera ropa que no fuera tan usada". Sospechaba que también se debía a que ellos le recordaban a sus hermanos fallecidos, a Fabian y Gideon.

Bueno, por lo menos Ron siempre había parecido interesado en Scabbers, y le agradaría tenerlo como mascota. Además había copiado un libro bellamente ilustrado con dragones del que Draco y Harry siempre estaban hablando. A Dudley le gustaban los dragones, también, pero no tanto como a los otros dos. Percy estaba seguro de que si bien Ron no era tan dragón-maníaco como Charlie y él, igual le gustaría tener el libro de regalo.

Además había revisado la biblioteca de Severus y la de Hogwarts buscando más libros con hechizos domésticos, especialmente los que sabía que su madre no tenía. Tom no había hecho comentarios cuando había copiado unos pocos de esos libros, para su alivio. Y sólo se había topado con dos libros con hechizos anti-copia. Le daría esos libros a su madre como regalo. Tom había hallado algunos libros muggles para que copiara, y los había enviado a Hogwarts "para su padre". Percy estaba muy agradecido y se esmeró en hallar algún libro de interés en Hogwarts para mandarle una copia a Tom.

Con los gemelos era más fácil, a pesar de que vacilaba en darle los libros que tenía para ellos, ya que habría un incremento en las bromas compuestas de encantamientos una vez que los estudiaran. Percy estaba aliviado de que la seguidilla de bromas que ocurrían de forma regular parecían provenir de otras fuentes aparte de sus hermanos; si bien estaría dispuesto a apostar que los gemelos las planeaban en su mayor parte.

Percy miró a una ufana y sonriente profesora Sprout. Ella estaba escuchando a una airada profesora Vector, quien obviamente le daba quejas, posiblemente por el juego de bloques de runas de Timothy Hopkirk que habían sido hechizados para que dieran conjeturas inapropiadas cuando se mezclaban con ecuaciones de aritmancia, provocando que su pergamino se incendiara y que su piel tomara un diseño a cuadros escoceses bastante llamativo. Sprout lucia divertida, así que probablemente no habría consecuencias, aun cuando pudieran probar quien lo había hecho.

Sprout había parecido al principio escandalizada por las acciones de los gemelos, pero después pareció resignarse. Sin embargo, ahora parecía estar orgullosa, ya que las bromas se limitaban a hacerse a personas que habían provocado malestar a otros, y de formas menos amables. Por ejemplo, Timothy Hopkirk desde principios de años había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose de varios niños que estudiaban con becas de la junta escolar. Esos niños usaban túnicas gastadas y libros usados, y Timothy parecía encontrar eso... motivo de burla. Las runas no eran la primera broma pesada que le habían aplicado, y si su actitud no cambiaba Percy sabía que no seria la última.

—Hey, ¿ya sabes que le vas a dar a Ginny, Per? —inquirió Charlie dándole un codazo, y volviéndolo al presente.

—No. Para todos los demás tengo libros. Ahora que sé que Bill esta interesado en Egipto también hallé algo para él. Ginny... le copié algunos cuentos, y espero que eso baste. Mamá no ha sido de ayuda, ella dijo que Ginny quiere impresionar a alguien cuando venga al colegio. ¿Quizás debería añadir un libro de encantamientos para principiantes o algo así? —Percy estaba un poco frustrado de pensar en algo para su hermanita.

Charlie asintió—. Desearía poder hacer ese encantamiento para copiar, pero parece que no puedo concentrarme.

Percy sonrió un poco burlón, ganándose otro codazo en las costillas. Se había percatado de que Charlie estaba batallando con unos libros de magia mental que eran inapropiados para optar a un trabajo en las Reservas. Así que había hecho que Tom le copiara unos libros de Oclumancia y Legilimancia de la biblioteca de Severus, con permiso del profesor, ya que esos temas era un poco restringidos. Serian un regalo perfecto para Charlie, y sentía que este año tendría excelentes regalos para todos.

Percy aferró la memoria guardada en el vial en su bolsillo, como gesto de buena suerte, tal como hacia todas las mañanas. Solamente había podido ver una vez la memoria de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, cuando Tom se la diera, pero aun podía recordarla con embeleso. Dudaba que alguien en Hogwarts, con la excepción de Snape, hubiera visto algo así. Sabía que Tom compartía sus ansias de investigar en el conocimiento colectivo de los dragones, y esperaba poder unirse a Tom el próximo año en Hogwarts.

Charlie estaba un poco displicente respecto a la Navidad. Había intercambiado correspondencia con su amigo en la Reserva. Él le mandó una esqueja larga de pelo de unicornio que obtuvo de Hagrid a cambio de dientes de dragón y algunas escamas. Fue fácil poner los dientes en collares y aretes, y las escamas habían sido excelentes para unos guantes para el horno para darle a su mamá. Había tenido suerte de hacerse del pelo de unicornio, pero Hagrid parecía no darle importancia al valor de este. Había conservado un poco de pelo para dárselo a Percy, ya que lo valorizaría tanto como el diente de dragón.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius Malfoy se fue con Draco, Harry y Dudley, todos ellos bien abrigados y con encantamientos para mantenerlos calientes.

Lucius le dio a cada uno de los niños un traslador de emergencia—. Si alguno de ustedes llega a separarse, o pasa algo, úsenlo para regresar a casa.

Lucius estaba nervioso por llevarlos al juego de Quidditch después de todas las cosas que habían estado a punto de pasar, pero mantener a los niños confinados seria peor.

Pensó sombríamente acerca de Neville atreviéndose a lanzarle un maleficio a Draco. No quería pensar mal del hijo de Frank, pero obviamente estaba demostrando más de la malevolencia de su madre. Severus le había contado lo que Tom había descubierto, y el saber de un posible caso de abuso había aquietado su necesidad de confrontar a la pequeña sabandija. No quería pensar que Augusta pasaba por alto que Algie atormentara a Neville, pero también sabía que ella seria renuente a tolerar un nieto squib. Ella seria del tipo que preferiría ignorar el que alguien "asustara la magia para que saliera", y si el niño moría, "bueno, el pobrecillo no querría tener que vivir como un squib, ¿o si?". Él había escuchado esa clase de charla antes entre los magos, tanto en familias 'luminosas' como en 'oscuras'.

Lucius se sacudió el ánimo depresivo. Ellos iban a ver a las _Arpías_, y su equipo favorito de quidditch siempre apartaba su mente de cosas sombrías. La generosa cantidad de escote que las _Arpías_ mostraban tendía a ayudar.

3MS3MS

Petunia se despidió de ellos agitando la mano. Ella había invitado a Rosmerta para que la ayudara a decorar Dragonsrest, ya que Petunia no estaba segura de las diferencias entre Navidad y Yule. Mientras tanto, Tom y Dora estaba inclinados sobre textos de Aritmancia. Muchos avances se habían hecho en esa área las últimas cuatro décadas, pero no se trataba de la mejor materia de Dora, así que ambos estaban aprendiendo un poco.

Petunia y Rosmerta comenzaron con alegría a arreglar el árbol, dejando los adornos a los niños. Fueron colgadas guirnaldas con acebo y hiedra, y bolas de muérdago fueron colocadas estratégicamente.

—Quisiera que Severus y tu estuvieran aquí para que hicieran uso del muérdago de vez en cuando —dijo Petunia con pesar.

—¿Quién sabe? Nuestros horarios no son exactamente compatibles, pero creo que cuando menos estaré aquí parte de las fiestas —contestó Rosmerta—. Pero tu misma deberías intentar arrinconar a alguien debajo del muérdago.

Por un momento Petunia no pudo entender lo que ella quería decir, pero después se ruborizó entre risitas—. ¿Puedes verme dándole un gran beso en los labios a Lucius? —siguió riéndose—. Creo que ese el porqué Lucius lleva un bastón, para defenderse de mujeres deseosas, especialmente durante esta época del año cuando pueden usar la excusa del muérdago —Ambas se rieron de buenas ganas.

—Han pasado meses desde su divorcio y no he escuchado ni suspiro de escándalo con respecto a él, a pesar de que _Corazón de Bruja_ sigue especulando acerca de quien será su futura esposa. Un soltero rico y apuesto como él no puede quedar libre mucho tiempo, cuando menos eso dicen ellos —dijo Rosmerta.

—Tampoco se les permite quedarse solteros en el mundo muggle, eso te lo aseguro —contestó Petunia.

Ella había tenido la esperanza de que no hicieran especulaciones acerca de Lucius y ella en los periódicos. Ahora que estaban trabajando juntos, sabía que las habría, aun cuando ella fuera una squib. La idea de "arrinconar a Lucius debajo del muérdago" era absurda, por supuesta. Seria como acechar a una estrella de cine y acosarla. Ir a ese almuerzo y tener a la mesera mirándolo con la boca abierta ya había sido suficientemente malo. Ella no envidiaba a quien fuera a terminar a su lado, el escrutinio que tendría que soportar seria una completa tortura.

3MS3MS

Tom y Dora pararon para almorzar y decidieron llevaron sus platos con emparedados y fruta de regreso a la biblioteca, para comer allí. Tom escuchó una risita al bajar los platos y miró a Dora que se reía un poco nerviosa mirando hacia arriba y después a él. Él miró arriba de su cabeza con sospecha y encontró una bola de muérdago para su desmayo.

Tom miró de nuevo a Dora y levantó una ceja, rehusándose a sentir vergüenza. Esto hizo que Dora se ruborizara de forma por demás interesante. ¿Ella estaba interesada en él? Tomó el plato que ella sostenía y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mientras la acercaba hacia él. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y su cabello se tornó lavanda. Tom esperaba que eso no significara que estaban a punto de abofetearlo.

Tom se inclinó hacia ella para besarla y vio que los ojos de ella se cerraban, y dejó que sus propios párpados cayeran. Oró que esto no ocasionara que extraviara sus labios. Para su satisfacción sus labios alcanzaron su objetivo y se juntaron dulcemente. Se sentía bien y los brazos de ella subieron a su cuello. El beso se profundizó un poco y se sintió aliviado de no haber comido todavía el emparedado de salchicha y cebolla, ya que eso evitaría que esto volviera a suceder.

Pudieron oír a Petunia y Rosmerta haciendo ruidos por el pasillo colocando luces y oropel, y se separaron. Dora se ruborizó un poco más y su cabello ahora era color morado. Tom deseó saber que significaban los colores. Dora tomó un trago largo de ponche de huevo, y comenzó a comer, y Tom siguió su ejemplo. Por la mirada que ella le daba del otro lado de la mesa ese beso debía haber estado 'bien'.

—_Ya sabrías si ella estuviera molesta. Dora no es del tipo que sufre en silencio_ —se rió Yvane por lo bajo.

Tom se relajó un poco, eso era verdad.

El par de jóvenes volvió a estudiar esta vez con la distracción de sus piernas juntas debajo de la mesa, aunque eso nunca había sucedido antes. Tom de pronto estaba dándose cuenta de las curvas de Dora debajo de la túnica, bastante agradables. También notó que la biblioteca repentinamente se había vuelto muy calurosa.

Gracias a Merlín, Lucius y los tres chicos regresaron a Dragonsrest unos momentos después. Dora también se vio aliviada.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los tres chicos ahora era fanáticos confirmados de las _Arpías_. Los chicos habían mirado el juego con entusiasmo, y animaron a las _Arpías_. El público pronto se había dado cuenta que Harry Potter se encontraba entre ellos, pero se había refrenado para acosarlos, para alivio de Lucius. Suponía que sus miradas feroces a cualquiera que pareciera querer aproximarse había ayudado. El público se había conformado con saludarlo de lejos y hacerle señas con la mano a la menor oportunidad. Harry había saludado con la mano y sonreído amistosamente cuando su atención no estaba en el juego.

Harry por lo menos se encontró mesmerizado por "Jennifer la Imparable"(*), la más reciente Golpeadora de las _Arpías_, quien era una llamativa pelirroja hiperactiva que golpeaba con su bastón de forma aterradoramente entusiasta. Dudley y Draco estaban de acuerdo con que ella, en efecto, era una fuerza para ser reconocida.

Lucius había conseguido llevar a los tres muchachos embelesados a ver el equipo, lo que no fue difícil después que el manejador del equipo viera con quien se encontraba Lucius. Harry se quedó mudo de emoción de tener un póster de las _Arpías_ firmado por el equipo, especialmente por la sonriente Jennifer, quien le había revuelto el cabello con afecto con una risotada después que a él se le escapara que ella era "espectacular".

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Bill Weasley pudo retirarse de su trabajo en Gringotts un poco más temprano ese día, diciendo que tenía que hacerse cargo del "asunto personal" de Tom Riddle. Su jefe se vio un poco sospechoso, pero le había permitido irse. Así llegó a la oficina de su padre con tiempo de sobra para impresionar al jefe de Arthur con sus uniforme de rompe-maldiciones de Gringotts.

Arthur le había hecho señas con la mano para que se sentara cerca de su escritorio. Su oficina no era grande, pero era suya y ahora contaba con su propio equipo. Bill se había sentado con un ondeo de capa, haciendo que su padre sonriera.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudar a Gringotts, señor Rompe-maldiciones? —le preguntó Arthur embromándolo.

Bill vaciló y su sonrisa se esfumó. Lentamente le contó a Arthur acerca de la visita de Tom y de su 'almuerzo'. No le dijo mucho a Arthur acerca del hechizo, aparte de que había sobrepasado a Dumbledore, así que era cosa de cuidado. Su voz vació al narrarle lo que Tom le dijera acerca de Neville, pero Arthur solamente se había echado para atrás en su asiento con mirada pensativa.

—¿Le crees, no es así, papá? —preguntó Bill, aunque sabía que Arthur se vería enojado si llegara a dudar de la historia.

—Oh, le creo, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo obtuvo ese conocimiento —hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que en realidad _no quería_ saberlo—. Molly y yo conocimos en el pasado a Algernon Longbottom, y puedo presumir que ve a Neville como el único obstáculo en el camino entre él y la fortuna Longbottom —Arthur miró el rostro choqueado de Bill—. Augusta probablemente esta ciega a ello, pero espero que ahora que Neville ha probado que no es un squib, ella pueda ser persuadida a ser más protectora.

—No puedo creer que tengas que decirle a una abuela que proteja a su nieto —interpeló Bill, con desmayo.

—Bueno, Molly ya le ha pedido tener a Neville en casa para que estudie con Ron y Ginny, así que podré dejarle caer algunas pistas a ella, y veremos que ese "Algie" se comporte. Si se da cuenta que esta siendo observado, especialmente por Molly, no arriesgara ser objeto de nuevo de su ira —Arthur recordaba algo de Molly poniéndole un ojo negro a Algie cuando había intentado ser demasiado amistoso en un baile en Hogwarts.

Bill asintió, y pronto estuvo camino a su departamentito en Callejón Diagon. Era pequeño, pero le gustaba. El silencio era bienvenido después del día ruidoso en Gringotts. De tanto en tanto echaba de menos el ruido constante de La Madriguera, pero si sentía mucha nostalgia sólo tenía que _Aparecerse_ para cenar con su familia.

Comenzó a escribirle una nota a Tom contándole que Arthur se haría cargo del asunto de Neville, y le envió su lechuza, después colapsando en la cama. Dio gracias brevemente que nunca tuviera que preocuparse por un tío homicida y sacudió la cabeza.

Le sorprendía que Tom tuviera esa información. Era un acertijo, y Bill nunca pudo resistirse a uno.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom observó a Dudley y Harry mientras arreglaban el árbol de Navidad después que los Malfoy, Dora y Rosmerta se fueran. Anocheció temprano y las luces brillaban suavemente. Petunia se ocupaba con su bordado y Tom sorbía lentamente el ponche de huevo. «Una noche muy pacifica —pensó Tom».

Los niños corrieron a traer sus presentes y los colocaron debajo del árbol para completar la imagen y murmuraron que pronto habría más cuando terminaron de arreglar el resto.

—Todo luce muy hermoso, queridos —dijo Petunia.

—Muy bonito —concordó Tom, pensando en la breve experiencia que tenía en ello. El orfanato tenía el árbol que podía conseguir y los adornos eran hechos a mano por los niños. Él había permanecido en Hogwarts durante las festividades, cuando empezó el colegio. Los árboles de allí eran enormes y espectaculares, pero no tenían esa sensación hogareña, como este.

Harry se sentó junto a Tom, de buen humor. Ambos miraron el árbol, ambos un poco asombrados. Tom se daba cuenta que Harry probablemente nunca tampoco había tomado parte en las celebraciones navideñas antes de esta. Tom combatió el resentimiento que sentía hacia Petunia y Dudley. El chico no era culpable, y Petunia al parecer había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a su marido.

Tom le sonrió a Harry, y obtuvo una sonrisa brillante en respuesta.

—Feliz Navidad, Tom.

—Y también para ti, Harry —le respondió, y sintió una oleada de calor en su corazón.

—_Me da gusto que sientas el 'espíritu navideño', Tom_ —dijo Yvane—. _Eso es lo que estas sintiendo, para que sepas_.

—Oh, cállate y disfruta del árbol, Yvane —retrucó Tom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: (*) En el original es 'Juggernaut': Fuerza irrefrenable y despiadada que en su avance aplasta o destruye todo lo que se interponga en su camino.

Disculpen por no contestar sus comentarios, pero dos semanas en un trabajo nuevo y estoy más que exhausta, y si creian que su trabajo es malo, esperen al próximo... x_X Gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando esta historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	57. El Dilema de Molly

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 57: "El Dilema de Molly"**_

En la mini-escuela de Dragonsrest, los días que siguieron se pasaron en identificar runas para sus proyectos y escribiendo ensayos sobre ellas. Investigar sus interacciones resultaba más difícil, ya que muchas runas podían combinarse en diferentes combinaciones y sus interacciones variaban mucho, dependiendo de los hechizos que se usaban. Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que Tom, a pesar de tener una pluma en la mano, parecía estar más tiempo mirando a Dora que escribiendo. Dora también parecía pasar mucho tiempo observando a Tom.

Una vez que sus ensayos estuvieron listos y fueron presentados orgullosamente, Dora vaciló. Las runas podían resultar peligrosas si eran usadas de forma inadecuada. Después del incidente con el caldero (Dora dio de nuevo una mirada de disculpa en dirección a Tom, que estaba ocupado leyendo una carta de Bill Weasley), la joven bruja sentía resquemor a que otra cuasi-tragedia pudiera ocurrir. Por suerte contaban con un experto en runas a mano.

—Creo que debemos hacer que el señor Malfoy revise esto, para asegurarnos de que sean seguras en verdad —dijo Dora.

Dudley y Harry parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso, pero Draco se vio horrorizado.

—Pero él sabrá que estamos haciendo algo con runas, y adivinará que es algo para la Navidad —protestó.

—Tendré cuidado de decirle que estamos viendo las interacciones de las runas y como evitar algo peligroso, y que quiero que revise nuestro trabajo para asegurarme que no terminemos con una explosión o algo peor —dijo Dora.

Eso silenció las protestas con efectividad, y Draco asintió con renuencia. La siguieron fuera de la habitación, y la observaron aproximarse a Lucius.

Lucius y Petunia estaban mirando un mapa de Hale y Spinner's End, planificando que tiendas podrían agregarse a la villa disimuladas como tiendas de tipo muggle. Pociones e ingredientes de pociones podrían fácilmente colocarse como una Tienda Homeopática. Una librería seria el frente de una tienda de libros de magia. Tan sólo necesitarían magos que supieran como lidiar con el lado muggle de las cosas.

Lucius recibió los ensayos con una cabezadita y los revisó con cuidado. Tomó una pluma inagotable haciendo unas cuantas notas en cada pergamino. Habló con Dora en voz baja, quien asintió al comprender. Al terminar le devolvió los ensayos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dora subió las escaleras con una sonrisa y se ubicaron de nuevo en torno a una mesa. Dora se tomó un breve segundo para lanzarle una sonrisa seductora a Tom y verle removerse un poco, y después empezó a repasar los ensayos. Lucius había señalado un conflicto en dos de las runas de Dudley, mencionado mejores hechizos para el de Harry, y una runa más poderosa en lugar de una de Draco.

Ellos reconfiguraron las runas cuidadosamente y sacaron los objetos en que iban a colocarlas. Harry tenía varios contenedores en que trabajar, pero las runas y hechizos eran relativamente simples, y solamente necesitaba dibujar las runas cuidadosamente en cada uno de los contenedores con un lápiz con punta de diamante. En el caso de las cajas, tendrían que tallar las runas y los chicos querían taracear las runas con plata para Lucius y con oro para Petunia. Dora pensaba que deberían hacerlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Todos hicieron un receso para almorzar, y los adultos simularon que Tom y Dora no estaban flirteando sobre los vasos de rompope. Los chicos pensaban que estaban actuando de manera extraña, pero en realidad no estaban interesados en el porqué seguían mirándose entre ellos.

Lucius decidió que seria bueno tener una reunión con Andrómeda después del almuerzo. Quería tener unas palabras con ella.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Después de irse Lucius llegaron varias lechuzas, una de ellas trayendo una caja de tamaño mediano para Harry. Harry sonrió, había recibido varias snitch de la compañía en el Valle de Godric con una nota efusiva del gerente "inmensamente complacido de ser de alguna ayuda". Tenía una snitch para Draco y Dudley, y quería mandarle una a Mafalda y a Cho, ya que ellas habían expresado interés en ser Buscadoras. Además tenía otro par más de snitch, ya que Lucius decía que con frecuencia se necesitaban regalos de último minuto.

Otra lechuza traía una pergamino pesado con una carta con un sello de cera que Harry reconocía pertenecía a la familia Krum. Vaciló, su papá había abierto la otra carta primero, ya que era precavido con la correspondencia de extraños. «Pero ellos ahora ya no eran en realidad extraños —pensó—. Ellos compraron aquel castillo y habían dicho que los visitaran alguna vez».

Harry finalmente llegó a un compromiso, y le pidió a Tom que la revisara primero. Tom movió su varita sobre el pergamino. Nunca había sido un principiante en hechizos y conjuros defensivos y seguia estudiándolos en cada oportunidad. Determinó que la carta era inofensiva y Harry la abrió.

En efecto, era de la familia Krum, quienes planeaban visitar la familia del prometido de su hija mayor en Escocia, y esperaban poder visitar a Harry la semana siguiente mientras se encontraban en Gran Bretaña. Harry leyó la carta a Tom y Petunia. Era una carta agradable que repetía sus agradecimientos por venderles el castillo Krum, y que esperaban poder conocerlo "aunque comprendían que no pudiera hacerlo por tratarse de la temporada de festividades".

Tom convocó un pergamino y una pluma para preguntarle a Severus al respecto.

Petunia frunció el ceño—. Es probable que Dudley y yo nos vayamos unos días la próxima semana. Prometimos a Marge que Dudley pasaría unos días con ella, y yo quiero estar cerca, así que tomaré un cuarto en un hotel cercano a su casa. Bueno, viendo que esta en las afueras de Londres así podré hacer más compras navideñas —dijo sonriendo con valentía ante la mirada preocupada de Dudley.

Harry y Draco le dieron miradas de simpatía a Dudley, pero él se encogió de hombros—. No tengo problemas con Tía Marge la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo necesito mantenerla fuera del tema de Harry o de mamá —Dudley había decidido que tía Marge era su cruz para cargar en esta vida. Le tenía cariño, cuando ella no estaba alegando acerca de algo, pero sólo esperaba que la temporada de Navidad y que el ponche caliente con bastante alcohol añadido endulzaran su carácter.

Draco frunció el ceño, se había acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Dragonsrest en vez de estar solo en la Mansión Malfoy. No le importaba estar en casa cuando su padre estaba allí, entonces leía o jugaba a algo en la oficina de Lucius y se mantenía cerca de él.

Harry observó la cara de Draco, se estaba acostumbrando a leer su expresión. Draco era bueno para esconder sus pensamientos o sentimientos, tal como Lucius. Sabía que Draco odiaba estar solo en la Mansión, pero Dora iba a estar ocupada durante las vacaciones con su familia, y tía Petunia y Dudley iban a irse, así que no habría "escuela". Se quedarían sólo Tom y Harry en Dragonsrest durante la próxima semana. Draco lo sabía, y había estado hosco cada vez que se mencionaba algo.

—Espero que puedas seguir viniendo los otros días, Draco. Voy a necesitar que alguien me enseñe como comportarme en una reunión formal, y supongo que los Krum son del tipo de esperar algo así —Harry sonrió cuando Draco sonrió con alivio, y después su expresión cambió a una más neutral.

—Por supuesto, Harry, estaré encantado de asistirte como pueda —dijo Draco de forma casual.

Harry le sonrió con afecto a su amigo, a Draco no le gustaba demostrar ninguna debilidad.

Tom y los tres niños fueron al Complejo de la Reserva después de almorzar. Se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo varias veces a la semana para ir a ver a Hazelette y ver como iba la cantidad de ciervos. El mundo mágico había decidido ser "encantado" por la dragona que "protegía niños" y el pedido para donaciones de dinero para comprar ciervos para la "dragona enferma" había dado en un punto débil de sus corazones puesto que era temporada navideña.

Una fábrica de juguetes había solicitado vender un peluche de una dragona "Hazelette" junto con un libro para niños contando la historia de como ella había salvado a El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Parte de las ganancias iría a la Reserva por supuesto. Yuan le había enseñado el libro a Harry para que lo aprobara. La historia era bastante precisa, si bien las ilustraciones eran un tanto extravagantes, así que éste se había encogido de hombros y dicho que "en tanto su padre estuviera de acuerdo con eso..."

Yuan se había quedado sorprendido ante la cantidad de las recaudaciones de las compañía de juguetes. El juguete y el libro debían estarse vendiéndose tan pronto como eran fabricados.

También notó como una enorme cantidad de visitantes estaban dispuestos a pagar generosamente por estar uno o dos días allí. Ellos tuvieron que limpiar un par de casas de huéspedes que normalmente no necesitaban. Todos quienes podían permitirse el gasto querían darle un vistazo a los Dragones, especialmente a Hazelette. Yuan se imaginaba que también tenían la esperanza de ver a Harry Potter.

Tom se detuvo en algunos lugares en la ruta. Le gustaba ver las diferentes áreas de la Reserva, ya que aun no podía decidirse exactamente donde quería terminar trabajando. Rigel y sus jefe trabajaban en pociones para ayudar a las sanaciones, y demás. Había dos o tes Dragones a quienes les interesaba esto y dos de ellos hablaban a los Dragones constantemente.

Todos se habían hecho amigos con varios Jinetes de dragón, especialmente después de Halloween, y los cuatro fueron saludados en su camino al refugio de Hazelette. Tom se detuvo a conversar con varios. Los Jinetes sabían que Tom quería unirse a la Reserva más tarde, y le animaban a hacerlo. Todos los Dragones apoyaban a Tom, y les simpatizaba así que eso bastaba para que los Jinetes también lo apoyaran.

Finalmente, llegaron a la parte cueva, parte granero que Hazelette compartía con Astrid. Por ser una dragona que podía hacer magia curativa, ella permanecía cerca del Complejo, y además por ser anciana los Cuidadores querían tenerla cerca. Astrid, por ser su aprendiz, se quedaba con ella. Hazelette estaba en esos momentos asoleándose en una roca con un grupo de visitantes de la Reserva mirándola con asombro. Uno de los niños pequeños aferraba un peluche que se parecía sospechosamente a Hazelette.

Tom fue a sentarse en una roca cerca de las patas delanteras de Hazelette, con los niños detrás de él—. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Hazelette?

—_Ahh, Tom, un joven tan agradable. Me recuerdas a mi primer jinete, un chico un poco joven pero muy serio. Me cuidaba muy bien... mi estómago esta un poco perturbado... Astrid, querido, ¿me podrías traer un venado? ... eso lo asentará muy bien _—Hazelette envió al pobre Astrid por su merienda—. _Es un dragón joven tan amable... bueno, no es realmente joven, pero es muy atento_.

Yvane resopló en el fondo de la mente de Tom y masculló acerca de enfermos fingidos. Tom lo hizo callar, y le sonrió a la dragona anciana. Sentía debilidad por ella, ya que había salvado a los tres chicos que estaban detrás de él—. _¿Ya se ha curado tu pata? _—inquirió Tom.

Hazelette extendió su pata para que Tom la inspeccionara haciendo que los visitantes que estaban observando jadearan con anticipación. Tom se inclinó y miró la laceración cicatrizada en el tope de la garra. No sabía en realidad que estaba mirando, pero los cuatro murmuraron expresiones apropiadas de preocupación.

—_Esperamos que sanes luego, Hazelette _—le dijo Tom.

Astrid llegó con el venado, distrayéndola de darle alguna respuesta, y ellos se hicieron a un lado para evitar que pedazos de ciervo los salpicaran. Se ubicaron con los visitantes fascinados y la escolta de divertidos jinetes.

—Ves, te dije que era Harry Potter... y ese sujeto Tom —uno de los visitantes estaba diciendo en un cuchicheo audible.

Harry se ruborizó un poco, pero les sonrió de forma tentativa.

—¿Es verdad que te salvó la vida? —se le escapó a niño dirigiéndose a Harry con ojos enormes.

—Si, seguro que sí —contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Con esa confirmación, los niños se voltearon a ver comer a la dragona con embeleso.

Tom se llevó a Harry y los demás, alejándolos, antes de que los adultos se recobraran y pidieran sacarse fotos.

Se detuvieron en la biblioteca del Complejo. No era tan enorme como Tom habría esperado, pero había un cuarto lleno de los diarios antiguos de los Jinetes de dragón, y pergamino tras pergamino de relatos escritos por Jinetes y Cuidadores con memorias que les habían enseñado sus amigos Dragones.

Tom miró al viejo cuidador de dragón gruñón y turnio que vigilaba la biblioteca. Nunca dejaba que Tom tuviera más de un diario o pergamino por vez, y a veces hasta eso era una batalla. Una vez le había gritado a Tom al verle copiando un pergamino, y le había prohibido venir por una semana. Tom tuvo cuidado de no volverlo a hacer en frente de él.

Tom regresó el último diario que había pedido prestado y fue por otro, mientras el hombre miraba a los niños con hosquedad. Harry, Draco y Dudley revisaron los estantes buscando libros que no hubieran visto antes. Draco halló uno acerca de los Hébridos y se reunieron a su alrededor leyéndolo mientras Tom intentaba que le prestaran otro diario.

Había tantos, y él deseaba leerlos todos, pero ¿por dónde comenzar? Desearía a veces poder vivir en la biblioteca.

—_¿Quizás es donde perteneces en las Reservas? _—inquirió Yvane.

El pensamiento detuvo a Tom. ¿Él, un bibliotecario? Se rió entre dientes, el otro -Lord Voldemort- se moriría de mortificación si lo escuchara. Podría seguir esa idea solamente para matar de vergüenza al Señor Oscuro.

—_En realidad estaba pensando en que fueras tu quien modernizara las bibliotecas de las Reservas de Dragones y los diarios con memorias y las pusiera más acorde a este siglo, o a este milenio. La idea de preservar las memorias en viales para pensadero no es nueva, pero poco se ha hecho y nadie ha tratado de organizarlas_ —dijo Yvane con resentimiento.

Tom quedó paralizado, agarrado a un diario que estaba hojeando. Recordaba cuando Yvane le había entregado un vistazo del conocimiento colectivo de las memorias de Dragones. Se había sentido sobrepasado por la vastedad centelleante de ese mundo de memorias. Ahora Yvane le mostraba un futuro brillante. Podía verse presidiendo una vasta biblioteca llena de diarios de Jinetes de dragón y habitaciones llenas de viales con memorias. Él tenía los medios financieros para hacerlo realidad, y ahora sólo necesitaba tener la edad y la educación para convencer a las Reservas que le dejaran hacerlo. No podía pensar en nada mejor a que dedicar su vida: reunir las memorias de Dragones y el conocimiento.

«Seria fabuloso —pensó Tom».

Yvane se rió—. _Sería mucho más difícil de lo que piensas. Los Dragones y sus jinetes y cuidadores pueden ser un poco tacaños con su conocimiento, la mayoría de los diarios pertenecen a edades lejanas, cuando querían dejar registro de sus "grandes hazañas y sabiduría" para la posteridad. Tendrías que usar la sutileza, y mayor astucia que la de tu predecesor, Salazar, para conseguir su confianza_.

«Eso esta bien, si fuera fácil no seria tan divertido ni satisfactorio — pensó Tom».

Llevó el diario que estaba mirando al cuidador, brindando al confuso hombre una sonrisa brillante y salió por la puerta mientras los chicos se apresuraban a seguirlo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Molly Weasley estaba sentada en su silla de tejer, conjurando de forma ausente sus agujas para hacer otro suéter para Ron. Él quería uno con los colores de Gryffindor y un león, en vez de su inicial. Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de Ginny y Ron sobre ella, pero se sentía demasiado descorazonada para tranquilizarlos. Ya era de noche y la cena había terminado, pero no era el día de trabajo lo que la abrumaba.

Arthur había venido a casa con ánimo extraño la noche anterior. Pacientemente había esperado a que él se le acercara después que los niños se habían ido a acostar. Lentamente le había contado la visita de Bill en su trabajo y acerca de Tom visitándolo. Ella escuchó con espanto las noticias de Neville y la forma en que su tío Algie lo trataba, y la aparente indiferencia de Augusta.

Ella recordaba haber balbucido una negativa a creer que tal cosa pudiera sucederle al hijo de Frank y Alice. Los Longbottom siempre habían sido una familia luminosa, ¡ncluso apoyaban a la Orden del Fénix! Pero aun mientras lo decía, su mente recorría otro camino, podía imaginarse muy bien a esa rata horrible de Algernon haciendo un blanco de su propio sobrino si este se interponía entre él y una fortuna en galeones. Y Augusta... ella tenía las mismas ideas de Muriel en el tema de los squibs, que trabajaran muy lejos y fuera de la vista en algún trabajo no especializado, y donde nadie se acordara de ellos de ser posible.

Pero aun Muriel no había tolerado que nadie atormentara a Lawrence ni que tratara de "asustar su magia". ¿Augusta de verdad ignoraba que la vida de Neville estaba en juego con esas torturas para descubrir si era o no un squib? Los cuentos de viejas acerca de "asustar la magia para que saliera" había sido desaprobada siglos atrás. Cualquier persona con sentido común se daría cuenta que la magia estaba allí, o no. Después de todo... si se manifestaba, quería decir que había estado allí todo el tiempo y que los tormentos eran innecesarios, y el niño obtendría su carta de Hogwarts de todas maneras. No tenía sentido.

Una vez que dejó de negárselo, su temperamento había estallado y había intentado lanzar polvo de Flú al fuego para ir a confrontar a los Longbottom, varita en mano y varias maldiciones en los labios. Arthur había conseguido detenerla con varios argumentos para que viera la situación más allá antes de empezar a lanzar imperdonables. Ella vería a Neville en su propia casa y le preguntaría acerca de los eventos. Después de eso, decidirían como proceder.

Molly se había calmado ante eso. Neville vendría en la mañana para tomar lecciones con Ron y Ginny después de almuerzo, y después regresaría a su casa. Molly había exprimido a Arthur por detalles de lo que Tom le dijera a Bill. Finalmente Arthur había huido a su cama diciendo que tenía que levantarse temprano. Molly se había quedado hasta mucho más tarde, bebiendo té con unas gotas de pócima calmante.

Ahora estaba bastante segura de que esta era la razón de que Tom se viera tan extraño cuando le había hablado después de hablar con Neville en Honeyduke. Al enterarse de la situación había pensado en ella para que ayudara, pero no había sabido como aproximársele. Estar alrededor de todos esos Slytherin debía haber convencido al muchacho que tenía que hacer las cosas dando rodeos, pero había conseguido pasarle la información de todos modos, así que le perdonaba su circunspección.

Había dormido mal, su mente repasando memorias de la tortura de Frank y Alice, y como ella había ido a visitarlos un poco al principio en San Mungo, pero después había dejado de hacerlo al estar tan ocupada con los niños y por el dolor de verlos tan vacíos. Ahora deseaba haber mantenido un ojo sobre Neville, pero, de nuevo, ella se había visto demasiado ocupada con siete niños propios.

La mañana había llegado para su alivio, y había hecho un gran desayuno para deleite de Ron. Arthur la había mirado con un poco de aprensión, Molly cocinaba en abundancia por más de una razón. A veces era cuando se sentía maternal, otras veces cuando estaba molesta y trataba de distraerse. Al final se había unido a Ron y disfrutado de la comida antes de irse a trabajar.

Augusta había llegado por Flú con Neville justo después del desayuno. Molly consiguió darle un saludo tenso a ella. Por suerte, Augusta estaba ansiosa por ver a Muriel en un salón de té y se fue rápidamente, dejando a Molly sentando a la mesa a Neville junto a Ron y Ginny.

Molly no estaba acostumbraba a ser sutil acerca de algo, pero en el curso de las clases no le fue difícil dirigir una conversación. El tema de la magia accidental de Neville fue preguntado.

Molly se estremeció y colocó la lana escarlata en las agujas de tejer para comenzar. Neville le había contado la historia de Algie colgándolo del cuarto piso y 'accidentalmente' dejándolo caer, resultando en el brazo roto después de 'rebotar'. Lo había dicho casualmente, como si fuera una ocurrencia común. Molly literalmente se había sentido enferma al darse cuenta que debía ser una ocurrencia común.

Ron se había reído entre dientes de la historia de Neville y Molly casi le había dado unos sopapos, y después se había dado cuenta de que Ron pensaba que Neville estaba bromeando, inventando un cuento divertido. Ginny, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y había mirado a Molly con alarma. Molly le había hecho una seña con la mano indicando que hablarían después.

Neville se había ido después de almuerzo, dejando a Molly preguntándose cómo ayudarlo efectivamente. Llevarlo a la corte no funcionaria, la corte estaría parecería indignada por las acciones de Algie, pero probablemente dirían que en sus acciones de "asustar la magia" no había intención de daño. Augusta y él recibirían un discurso, y tal vez una amonestación en forma de una multa, pero Neville no seria extraido de su hogar.

Confrontar a Augusta seria difícil. Ellos tendrían que probar que Algie quería dañar a Neville intencionalmente, y que aun era una amenaza para él. Augusta siempre había sido demasiado indulgente con su segundo hijo, y lo veía como un colegial. Hacer que lo viera como un asesino peligroso no seria fácil.

Ella necesitaba hablar con Tom, en persona, decidió. Después ella podría tener acceso a la abuela de Neville por medio de una antigua conocida de Augusta que no tendría pelos en la lengua: Minerva McGonagall.

3MS3MS

Ginny miró a su madre con preocupación. Se daba cuenta que Neville Longbottom había preocupado a su mamá. Lo que había contado también la había preocupado. El chico parecía agradable y amistoso de un modo tímido, una vez que se relajara con ellos. Ya sabía mucho acerca de las plantas, había dicho que su padre y abuelo gustaban de la Herbología.

Por supuesto que no era Harry Potter, ni Draco Malfoy. Ella por mucho tiempo soñó con conocer a El Niño Que Vivió, pero el heredero Malfoy también era lindo... y rico. La idea de interesarse en Malfoy le daría un ataque a sus dos padres, y eso le añadía más atractivo.

Ella suspiró, el próximo año Ron se iría, y el siguiente año seria su turno.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

La carta de Bill Weasley llegó con un búho de Gringotts en un momento incómodo. Dora lo había arrinconado de nuevo para darle más besos después de las clases de los niños, y el búho aterrizó en el pelo púrpura de Dora dejando caer la carta entre ellos dos. Tom rescató la carta del escote de Dora y después se ruborizó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Dora se rió ente dientes y dijo que era hora de ir a casa.

—Las vacaciones empezarán pronto, así que te traeré mañana tu regalo —dijo ella al marcharse, dejando a Tom en un estado de pánico.

¿Regalo? ¡No le había comprado ningún regalo! Hiperventilando un poco, decidió que tenía tiempo de comprarle algo esa tarde. Tendría que darse prisa, claro. Abrió la carta de Bill con un suspiro, y después un jadeo de alegría al re-leer el pasaje.

_«__. . . de todos modos pensé que el hechizo era egipcio, y lo llevé a uno de mis instructores en Egiptología. Les llevó unos cuantos días, porque el hechizo ha sido modificado. Ellos nunca lo habían visto ajustado para usarse en una persona viva, pero admitieron que el hechizo para momificar un cadáver podría matar a alguien... y sería una muerte horrible . . .__»_

Tom estaba casi burbujeante de alivio, ellos tenían el contra-hechizo de la maldición, y él tendría otro pedazo de su alma de vuelta.

—_Feliz Navidad, entonces, Tom _—se rió Yvane entre dientes.

—Sí, lo será —dijo con mayor entusiasmo del que había sentido en un tiempo, y fue hacia el Flú para contárselo a Lucius y enviarle una carta a Severus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Siguiendo a la lechuza de Tom contándole de los Krum deseando visitar a Harry, llegó otra con la noticia de que la maldición había sido identificada. Severus pensó con rapidez. Esto podría funcionar.

Fue hacia la oficina del Director mientras pensaba en su argumento. Albus lo saludó ofreciéndole dulces y ordenando té. Severus soportó los procedimientos y finalmente pudo hablar.

—Tengo novedades, Albus. La última maldición en la 'piedra' ha sido identificada. Muy pronto podremos destruir la Horrocrux —le dijo Severus a un deleitado Director—. Además, hemos recibido la solicitud de los Krum para visitar a Harry mientras están en el país, para agradecerle por venderles su castillo y devolvérselos.

—Sí, eso estuvo buen hecho, los Krum a pesar de no ser millonarios están lejos de ser pobres. Sin embargo, ellos tienen contactos en muchos países y son muy influyentes. La gente sabe que escuchará la verdad si viene de ellos —asintió Albus lentamente.

—Los estudiantes se irán el martes para las vacaciones. Yo me podría ir el lunes, ese día solamente tengo clases con los primeros y segundos años y mis estudiantes avanzados podrán supervisarlos. Me aseguraré que sólo repasen pociones que ya han hecho antes, y será una prueba para las habilidades de mis nuevos ayudantes —Severus sonrió ante la mirada de escepticismo de Albus—. Yo podría lidiar con los Krum y la maldición en la Horrocrux a tiempo para que tu llegues el miércoles o el jueves a ver la piedra.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, estaba ansioso por sostener la piedra, pero también temía hacerlo. Conocía bien sus debilidades. Tener tanto poder a su alcance... Él tenía la Varita de Saúco, estaba guardando la Capa Invisible de James Potter para Harry, y ahora la Piedra de la Resurrección estaba casi a su alcance.

No estaba seguro si su corazón latía más rápido por anticipación o de terror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¡126 capitulos publicados de este fic y contando! Gracias a todos quienes se toman un ratito para comentar y hacer favorita y seguir la historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	58. Rosmerta vs la Horrocrux

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 58: "Rosmerta vs. la Horrocrux"**_

Lucius Malfoy iba por los corredores del Ministerio, su 'persona aristócrata distante' firmemente en su lugar desde el lunes en la mañana. Los funcionarios se escurrían para darle paso, y algún burócrata ocasionalmente intentaba darle conversación. Finalmente, llegó hasta la oficina de Hugo Savage, localizada cerca a la del Ministro. Ya que Hugo servia de enlace con los Aurores, el Wizengamot y el Ministro, suponía que ese era el mejor lugar.

Lucius fue introducido a la oficina de Hugo por su secretaria y tomó asiento ante un gesto de Hugo mientras este terminaba de firmar algunos documentos. Lucius hizo una mueca ante la mirada sonriente de Hugo. Hugo seguía encontrando muy divertido que Aurores y antiguos Mortífagos conspiraran juntos para ayudar a El- Niño- Que- Vivió.

—Y entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por los conspiradores de Dragonsrest? —preguntó Hugo alegremente.

Lucius tomó cierto placer macabro en informarle a Hugo lo que necesitaban de él. Y eso bastó para hacer que la sonrisa de Savage desapareciera y se viera severo. Sus ojos tomaron una cierta luz y asintió—. Estaré allí, Lucius, avísenme cuando sea hora.

—Será el miércoles, ya que el jueves es Navidad. Sólo ven después del desayuno, ya que a los niños les gustará verte —contestó Lucius.

Hugo asintió, él también sentía simpatía por los jóvenes ocupantes de Dragonsrest. Se carteaba por lechuza con frecuencia con Tom, y se había encontrado con Nymphadora Tonks como había prometido para darle los nombres de algunos Metamorfomagos con los que podría escribirse. Ellos habían expresado interés en darle consejos por medio de cartas para controlar su habilidad; y Li Tran, un mago en Londres que tenía un _dojo_ en que enseñaba artes marciales mágicas y muggles, había accedido a enseñarle algo de Tae Kwon Do para ayudarle a ganar mejor control físico.

Pasar tiempo extra en Dragonsrest no seria ningún sacrificio; siempre podría ir a visitar a Hazelette y darle de comer un ciervo si se aburría.

Hugo acompañó a Lucius por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Arthur Weasley en el Departamento que veía "todo lo relacionado con muggles". Arthur había estado en la Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, pero ahora supervisaba tres secciones y los jefes de Departamentos le respondían a él. Ahora rastreaba el caso de unas plantas mágicas que habían ido a dar a manos muggles, y con tiendas que "tenían un pie en el mundo muggle y otro en el mundo mágico".

Lucius necesitaba obtener formas para solicitar permisos para quienes convencería a abrir tiendas en la villa de Hale, con suerte cerca de la comunidad cerrada de Spinner's End. Su abogado podría obtenerle copias, pero él quería pedírselas personalmente a Arthur Weasley. Casi le sonrió a un nervioso Supervisor de Departamentos que vino a verlo retorciéndose las manos, irradiando ansiedad.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar en esta Oficina al Concejo Escolar de Hogwarts? —dijo el Supervisor con aspavientos.

Como administrador de Hogwarts, él y los otros once que sostenían dicha posición contaban con una oficina en el Ministerio, pero el 'trabajo' en realidad no les tomaba mucho tiempo. A menos que algo estuviera 'sucediendo' en el colegio. El _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ no tenía contemplado incluir a Inglaterra hasta unos cuantos años más, y eso envolvería a todos los administradores, pero mientras el Director y los profesores estuvieran haciendo sus trabajos, todo marchaba bien.

Lucius había cabildeado para convertirse en administrador hacia unos cinco años atrás, y ahora que Draco iba a ir al colegio pretendía mantener un ojo en esos asuntos. No estaba seguro que tener un Director que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como Jefe del Wizengamot fuera la mejor idea.

Pero en ese momento él estaba esperando la oportunidad de agitar una bandera roja en frente de Arthur Weasley. Pensaba que eran las cosas simples de la vida las que traían las mayores alegrías. Como refregar en la cara de Arthur que había contratado a Lawrence Prewett, el vástago squib que los parientes políticos de Arthur habían expulsado. Déjenlos ahogarse en el hecho que un Malfoy estaba dándole una oportunidad justa y no ellos.

Se deshizo del hombre, diciendo que necesitaba la 'asistencia' de Arthur Weasley y fue hacia la oficina de Arthur dejando al supervisor una vez más ponderando la amplitud de la conexiones de Arthur. Iba a necesitar tenerlo en mente si otra promoción estuviera en orden. Quizás fuera tiempo que obtuviera un aumento de sueldo, eso ayudaría a mantener al señor Weasley contento, por si acaso.

Lucius se acercó a la oficina de Arthur justo cuando la puerta se abría. Arthur se sobresaltó al verlo parado allí y miró a Lucius con sospecha, confuso por la mirada de triunfo en los ojos del rubio.

—Necesito unas solicitudes para tiendas mágicas/muggles. Voy a ayudar a abrir unas tiendas cerca de Spinner's End —dijo Lucius despreocupadamente.

Arthur asintió a su secretaria atenta a la conversación y ella se apresuró a encontrar lo requerido—. Un plan brillante, eso de usar el concepto muggle de una comunidad privada para "esconderse a plena vista" —dijo Arthur con neutralidad, sin estar seguro de la _verdadera_ razón de su presencia en su oficina.

—Sí, bueno, Petunia Dursley puso esa idea en mi cabeza al mencionar que uno de los antiguos colegas de su difunto marido vivía en una comunidad así —sonrió Lucius torcidamente—. Me quedé muy sorprendido al descubrir que el contador asignado a Spinner's End es un squib, pero cuenta con muchos colegas que pueden facilitar el uso de magia, y tiene una excelente visión de como lidiar con cualquier muggle involucrado en el trabajo ya que vivió por años en ese mundo —los ojos de Lucius brillaron—. Creo que es un pariente de tu esposa... un tal ¿Lawrence Prewett?

Lucius esperaba con jubilo una explosión de furia ante la cual podría actuar ofendido.

—¿Contrataste a Lawrence? Maravilloso, hemos estado preocupados por él... es muy bueno de tu parte darle una oportunidad... —parloteó Arthur con felicidad, mientras Lucius se quedaba parado estupefacto.

Lucius no fue capaz de evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran, pero si consiguió atrapar el bastón antes que se le cayera. Iba a necesitar su varita si este lunático sonriente se tornaba violento. Estaba agradecido de haber conseguido apretar la mandíbula para que se no le quedara abierta con la impresión y no decir: "¿Uh?", que era la única respuesta en su cabeza ante la _complacencia_ de Arthur por esto.

Lucius escuchó la cháchara feliz de Arthur acerca de Lawrence en un silencio enfurruñado hasta que la secretaria le entregó los documentos. Lucius los agarró y tuvo que soportar que Arthur lo siguiera casi hasta el elevador diciendo—. Molly va estar tan aliviada de saber que Lawrence fue empleado por Lucius.

Lucius hizo una digna retirada al elevador, preguntándose en dónde habría salido todo mal.

El Supervisor escuchó a Arthur hablando acerca de un pariente político trabajando para Lucius y rápidamente hizo cálculos dándole un mayor aumento a Arthur, y le hizo señas para hablar con su "empleado favorito acerca de un asunto".

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Molly Weasley garabateó una nota rápida, esperando que Tom le contestara razonablemente rápido, para que ella pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad y pudiera decidir como aproximarse a Augusta y Algie. Hizo su rutina habitual en la mañana. Neville se les había unido, feliz de estar lejos de su casa. Algie ya se había recuperado del maleficio de los furúnculos lo bastante para acudir a las comidas en un estado de muy mal genio.

Callidora había estado molesta al contarle lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Gentilmente, pero de todas formas lo había reprendido por actuar tan temerariamente al maldecir a alguien... y ser atrapado. Había esperado nervioso, seguro que alguien vendría a confrontarlo, pero mientras pasaban las horas Callidora le había dicho que este 'Tom' aparentemente debía haber decidido que era sólo una travesura escolar, y que tal vez no había conjurado correctamente el maleficio ya que no ningún Malfoy se había aparecido a rugir de rabia sobre esto.

Neville se relajó, decidiendo que en su apuro por lanzar el hechizo se había equivocado. Así que al día siguiente fue donde los Weasley sintiéndose contento. Había sentido curiosidad acerca de la forma en que la señora Weasley había encaminado la conversación hacia la magia accidental. Quizás ella quería asegurarse que realmente tenía magia . . . o por otro lado, quizás ella no aprobaba la forma en que Algie lo había hecho. Seria bueno ver que pasaba.

Neville se había sentido sorprendido por Molly, y el espanto de Ginny y su desaprobación. Ron lo había encontrado divertido y eso le había dado rabia, pero había terminado calmándose imaginando al idiota pelirrojo colgando de una ventana, gritando y suplicando como Neville.

Molly todavía lo miraba casi con lástima, aunque Ron y Ginny actuaban de manera normal. El día pasó normal, aunque recordaba las palabras de Callidora "no necesitas demostrar todas tus habilidades. Que la gente te subestime será una gran ventaja".

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom y Harry llegaron a la hora de almuerzo donde los Weasley cargando una gran bolsa, y Harry se unió a los otros niños para comer.

Ron preguntó por Dudley y Harry contestó entre bocados.

—Él fue a visitar a su tía por unos días, y tía Petunia lo acompañó —Harry ya había almorzado, pero no le importaba comer un poco más. Estaba creciendo y siempre estaba hambriento.

Molly llevó a Tom por una puerta a "ver algo", y el joven trató de no parecer nervioso cuando ella le preguntó cómo se había enterado de la situación de Neville.

Tom vaciló, darle esa información lo pondría en riesgo, aunque dudaba que Molly pensara en traicionarlo ya que quería ayudar a un niño.

—Estaba en Hogsmeade con los chicos: Harry, Draco y Dudley. Dudley y yo fuimos a Scrivenshaft, y Harry y Draco fueron con Severus a Honeyduke. Ellos salieron cuando Dudley y yo veníamos por la calle, y vi a Neville salir detrás de ellos con su varita en la mano. Estaba seguro que había lanzado un hechizo y bastante seguro que había sido contra Draco.

Molly se retorció las manos, pero consiguió guardar silencio. Sabía que los niños lanzando hechizos era simplemente algo que hacían lo prohibieran o no sus padres. Pero las cosas podían salir mal cuando los niños intentaban cosas nuevas, ya que no tenían experiencia ni control, la razón por la que existía una regulación tan severa.

Tom prosiguió lentamente—: Lo seguí para confrontarlo por ello... Yo he estado estudiando Oclumancia y Legilimancia ya que son necesarias para trabajar con Dragones... —Tom vaciló, pero Molly pareció tranquila ante la revelación, aunque ya debía imaginar a donde iba con esa historia—... fue algo accidental, su memoria estaba en la superficie y la vi junto con otras en apenas unos momentos. Me retiré lo más rápidamente posible... estoy bastante seguro que no se dio cuenta que sucedió.

Molly asintió lentamente—. Me di cuenta que parecías perturbado al hablarme. ¿Puedes decirme qué viste? Sé que ya se lo has contado a otros... pero necesito escucharlo también.

Ante su falta de censura por el incidente, Tom se sintió más seguro para contarle todo lo que había visto, mientras Yvane le recordaba detalles.

Molly pareció cansada y un poco enferma cuando él terminó, pero asintió—. Sabía que Algie es un desgraciado, y no tengo ninguna duda de lo que dijiste. Sólo no puedo entender como Augusta . . . —Molly sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmadita a Tom en el hombro.

Ellos regresaron lentamente a la casa. Ginny estaba conversando con Harry, y Ron con Neville; todos parecían estar discutiendo regalos posibles.

Tom le pasó la bolsa que habían traído a Molly—. Prometí regalos para todos, ya que le estoy dando el búho a Percy.

Molly sonrió y le entregó una gran lata con tapa a Tom—. Hice un montón de tartas de bayas para que lleves a casa. Percy nos contó que Harry es fanático de cualquier cosa hecha con bayas.

Harry aprobó con un grito y los dos le agradecieron.

—Bueno, fue muy considerado de tu parte traerle presentes a todos —Molly sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Harry.

Tom y Harry se marcharon dejando a Molly mirando a Neville con ojos preocupados, preguntándose cómo aproximarse a la matriarca de los Longbottom. No estaba relacionada cercanamente por sangre con ellos para reclamar un derecho de sangre para corregir un error. Molly frunció el ceño pensativamente. Enid Higgs era la cuñada de Augusta, y tendría derecho a confrontar a Algie por sus acciones, e incluso a Augusta si sintiera que Neville estaba en peligro, ya que era su Tía Abuela.

Molly asintió para sí. Que pudiera recordar, nunca había conocido a la mujer, pero pronto iba a enviarle una lechuza.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba esperando con Tom cuando Harry llegó, y recibió un abrazo del niño. Severus después sorprendió a Tom al darle un breve abrazo, si bien Tom pareció complacido por ello. Después fueron hacia la biblioteca, y Severus hizo el contra-hechizo a la maldición de momificación alterada.

Harry dio un vistazo alrededor de una esquina mientas ellos trabajaban, y sintió una puntada de dolor en su cicatriz. Volvió a ocultarse, confuso y sobándose la frente, pero el dolor había sido pasajero, así que regresó a su habitación para cambiarse por sus túnicas más elegantes.

—Los Krum estarán aquí en una hora. Yuan se escuchaba complacido de tenerlos de visita; oí que hay varios Krum trabajando en otras Reservas y que son muy estimados. Varios Jinetes y Cuidadores también esperan verlos —Tom pareció perplejo por ello—. Supongo que eso hará que la visita resulte mejor.

Lucius y Draco Malfoy llegaron justo antes que los Krum. Lucius aun se sentía desequilibrado por la felicidad inexplicable de Arthur Weasley de que un pariente estuviera trabajando para Lucius. Brevemente pensó que podría tratarse de algún plan, pero sabía que estaba canalizando su lado paranoico. Lo más probable fuera que Arthur se había dado cuenta que Lucius esperaba verlo furioso y estaba actuando de esa forma para volverlo loco. Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, eso era.

Yuan Chang acababa de llegar cuando un Traslador trajo a la familia Krum. Presentaciones y saludos fueron hechos con un aire formal y los Krum agradecieron a Harry una vez mças por regresarles el castillo Krum.

Harry recordó la respuesta que Draco había pensado—. Fue un honor ser de servicio a la Casa de los Krum —ocasionando que ellos sonrieran con deleite.

Una vez que las formalidades terminaron, Yuan les ofreció un recorrido por la Reserva, para deleite de Viktor.

Los adultos charlaban contentos y Viktor se acercó a hablar con Draco y Harry. Tom los observaba con cuidado, a pesar de estar seguro que Viktor no era una amenaza. Viktor tenía innumerables preguntas acerca de la vida en las Reservas. Él tenía dos primos que eran Jinetes y no sabía si sus reportes de que aquello era "grandioso" eran o no verdad.

Harry señaló varios Dragones que volaban. Los Jinetes de dragón y Cuidadores los saludaron, y Rigel se unió a Tom en el camino para hablarle de Hazelette. Ella había vuelto a su lugar en los corrales de Sanación y a su trabajo como dragona sanadora, aunque aun insistía en comer ciervo "debido a sus dolores de estómago". Rigel sentía que ella estaba explotando su herida para obtener comida especial, aunque también que el comerse a McNair probablemente hubiera causado alguna afectación estomacal por un tiempo.

A Tom le gustaba conversar con Rigel; era un joven agradable y no era indiscreto. Rigel además tenía ese enfoque Slytherin en lo que quería de la vida, que Tom compartía, especialmente ahora que tenía metas especificas en mente. Ambos se quejaron de Hazelette, aunque por suerte el dinero para comprar ciervos aun seguía llegando en cantidades generosas, así que los contadores de la Reserva y los procuradores aun no estaban protestando por eso. Astrid también era un problema, ya que se había vuelto rápidamente en incitador de la 'adicción a la carne de ciervo' de Hazelette.

Ellos llegaron al corral de Hazelette donde ella estaba instruyendo a Astrid cómo limpiar de toxinas el sistema linfático de un joven Galés Verde. Seguía comentado acerca de Dragones que había curado de la misma dolencia a Astrid.

Viktor observó los Dragones con atención. Podía entender la fascinación de sus primos con ellos. Observó como Rigel y Tom se acercaban a ellos, y Tom hablaba con la dragona, Harry y Draco detrás de él escuchando. Viktor les siguió más lentamente, escuchando a sus padres hablando con nerviosismo detrás de ellos, y siendo tranquilizados por el Director Yuan y el profesor Snape. Los Dragones eran enormes, elevándose encima de ellos. Para cuando fue a pararse junto a los niños su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, pero estaba determinado a demostrar el mismo coraje que los niños más pequeños.

Yvane le susurró a Tom acerca del nerviosismo de Viktor y Tom se volteó hacia él asegurándole que los Dragones eran inofensivos.

—¿Acaso no mató y se comió a alguien recientemente? —señaló Viktor.

—Sí, pero ella estaba defendiendo a los niños y McNair fue lo bastante estúpido para atacarla con un hacha, lo que la hizo actuar de forma más bien instintiva. Ella nos dijo que estaba muy perturbada por habérselo comido —contestó Tom en la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? —repitió Viktor con curiosidad.

—Sí, los Dragones pueden hablar con los magos si consiguen aprender esa habilidad —dijo Tom sonriendo—. Necesitas preguntarle a tus primos al respecto. Tom vio la excitación en los ojos de Viktor, y supuso que los primos tendrían pronto una lechuza demandando respuestas.

Ellos caminaron lentamente después hacia Dragonsrest, señalando el estanque termal de Yao. Y se detuvieron a admirar el Bola de Fuego Chino para sacar algunas fotos.

Llegaron a la casa justo cuando arribaba la sorpresa de Lucius. Terrence y Roland Higgs traían varias escobas e invitaron sonrientes a Viktor a que se les uniera para volar con los Dragones.

El Galés Verde que acompañaba a los chicos en su piscina y varios otros Verdes y Hébridos Negros recordaron el improvisado juego de quidditch del verano, y estaban ansiosos de intentarlo de nuevo. Dejaron escapar una snitch, una pareja de bludgers y una quaffle. Severus y Lucius conjuraron unos aros suspendidos en el aire.

Viktor pronto olvidó su nerviosismo con los Dragones y disfrutó verlos golpear bludgers. Recobrar una quaffle de un dragón era complicado, usualmente había que esperar a que la soltaran. Viktor pronto estaba feliz esperando poder contarles a sus amigos de esto, y esperaba que sus padres estuvieran tomando muchas fotografías.

Los Krum adultos estaban nerviosos al ver esto, pero cuando Harry y Draco se lanzaron al aire y volaron alrededor de los Dragones gritando desafíos a ellos, consiguieron relajarse un poco. Snape y Malfoy no estarían mirando esto con complacencia si sus niños estuvieran en peligro.

Pronto varios Dragones estaban descansando en el pasto mirando el juego y rugiendo para animarlos. Incluso Yao dejó su piscina para observar por un rato. Hazelette apareció seguida por Astrid para "observar a los jovenzuelos... le recordaban a los niños de uno de sus jinetes..."

Los chicos jugaron por horas, pero su energía finalmente se terminó y regresaron a tierra. Algunos Cuidadores y Jinetes pidieron escobas prestadas para continuar jugando. Observaron por un rato conjurando sillas y después fueron dentro a comer mientras los Dragones en el cielo cambiaban por otros y trataban de pasar las quaffle por los aros o pegarse unos a otros con la bludger.

Los chicos hambrientos finalmente fue conducidos a cenar, y los Higgs y Yuan fueron invitados a quedarse. Viktor y Terrence estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión acerca de movimientos de buscadores y estrategia. Roland había preguntado a los padres de Terrence si podía recogerlo un día antes de sus clases, y ellos accedieron para que fuera a conocer a los Krum y viera de nuevo a Harry y Draco.

Los elfos domésticos se habían superado en sus ansias de impresionar a los huéspedes importantes. Todos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar del festejo.

Los Krum hablaron un poco acerca de las renovaciones en el castillo y Lucius habló acerca de su proyecto en Spinner's End, lo cual ellos pensaron era brillante.

—Me gustaría mencionarle esta idea a un familiar, ¿si a usted no le importa? —le preguntó el señor Krum a Lucius, y éste hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No se trata de mi idea, los muggles han estado haciéndolo por años —dijo Lucius.

El Traslador de los Krum estaba programado para las ocho de la noche, y ellos se despidieron junto con los Higgs.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta llegó por Flú poco después, y Draco y Harry observaron con trepidación como se preparaban los adultos para destruir la Horrocrux.

Rosmerta tomó la daga y se la colocó con nerviosismo en su cinturón.

—Recuerda que prometiste ser muy cuidadoso, papá —dijo Draco con la voz más severa que consiguió. Lucius le había hablado de destruir esa noche la Horrocrux y le había asegurado que seria cuidadoso. Lucius sonrió levemente y asintió.

Yuan estaba parado entre ambos chicos y puso una mano sobre sus hombros. Había estado de acuerdo en quedarse con ellos hasta el regreso de Severus y Lucius. Ellos le habían explicado que dispondrían de otra Horrocrux y se sentía contento de asistir aunque fuera cuidando a Harry y Draco.

Los cuatro se fueron. Caminaron en la noche despejada hasta los dólmenes. Tom podía escuchar a Yvane susurrando a los otros Dragones, asegurándoles que los humanos y él dispondrían de una parte del mago malvado. Los Dragones susurraron contestando que aun quedaban batallas por luchar, ellos lo sabían, pero que si esto conseguía inclinar más las cosas en su favor entonces ellos quedaban satisfechos.

Entraron a los dólmenes donde se habían deshecho de la Copa Hufflepuff. Ahora el uso del fuego demoníaco les parecía cosa fácil al compararlo con lo que iban a intentar. Ellos conjuraron los hechizos de contención y Rosmerta se quedo en pie en el centro, cerca de la piedra que había en el medio, donde ahora estaba la Horrocrux. Tom se puso a la cabeza de la piedra central, con Lucius y Severus detrás suyo.

Rosmerta sacó la Daga Amazona de su vaina, elevándola sobre el anillo y la piedra. Ellos le habían dicho que tratara de darle a la piedra en la linea que bisectaba el círculo y el triangulo del diseño en la piedra. Llevaría mucha exactitud el golpear rápido, con fuerza, y exactamente donde ellos querían. Ella comenzó a entonar un cántico que confinaba el espíritu cuando saliera y la daga ronroneó con poder.

Rosmerta intentó concentrarse en su necesidad de destruir la Horrocrux, visualizando la protección de Tom, Harry, Draco y Dudley esperando la ayuda de la magia femenina y la necesidad universal de proteger a los niños que todas las mujeres compartían. Ella podía sentir la magia subiendo por su brazo y después descendiendo a la tierra en que ella estaba situada. Estaba segura que la daga trataba de ayudarla, quizás comprendiendo que destruir la Horrocrux era imperativo para proteger a más que a los seres queridos de Rosmerta.

Los otros seguían entonando el cántico y Rosmerta bajó con un golpe la daga, cortando la linea en el centro. Daga y anillo llamearon con fuerza con poder. Una estela oscura fluyó del anillo, y Rosmerta retrocedió sosteniendo la daga frente a ella en protección.

Rosmerta continuó el hechizo de contención mientras Lucius, Severus y Tom entonaban el hechizo para limpiarlo, junto con Yvane haciendo su propia magia purificadora uniendóseles.

El espíritu finalmente cambió aclarándose hasta volverse casi transparente y Tom finalmente dijo—: ¡_Spiritus Reclamare!_ —con fuerza y otra pieza de su alma ingresó a su cuerpo.

Tom cayó al suelo desmayado, tal como antes.

Lucius conjuró una camilla y colocaron allí al joven con cuidado. Severus recogió el anillo y lo puso en su bolsillo, después colocó un brazo alrededor de Rosmerta y la guió de regreso a Dragonsrest. Lucius levitó la camilla detrás de ellos mientras entonaba un encantamiento para mantener caliente a un inánime Tom.

Aun era temprano cuando regresaron. Harry le había estado mostrando fotos del álbum de su madre a Yuan y Draco. Yuan no había asistido a Hogwarts y le pareció interesante, por supuesto que Draco estaba ansioso por ver como seria su colegio.

Siguieron al grupo escaleras arriba y Tom fue acostado en su cama. Lucius y Severus cambiaron su ropa a pijamas. Yvane les aseguró que Tom estaba bien, y que despertaría en la mañana. Volvieron al pasillo para asegurarle a Draco y Harry que Tom estaba bien.

Yuan asintió con alivio, había sentido miedo al verlos llegar con la camilla, pero Severus y Lucius lucían calmados, así que se había dicho que no debía entrar en pánico.

Los Malfoy se retiraron, quedando de acuerdo en reunirse con Dumbledore al día siguiente. Yuan recibió un reporte de su éxito y también se fue, aliviado que Tom estuviera ileso; se había encariñado con Tom y esperaba que algún día tuviera un lugar en la Reserva de Gales.

Harry fue enviado a la cama y fue arropado por Severus y Rosmerta. Él se acurrucó feliz en los cobertores, era casi como tener a sus padres arropándolo. Severus ahora era su padre de verdad, pero que Rosmerta le besara la frente y le deseara que tuviera felices sueños era algo nuevo, y le dio una sensación cálida de contento.

Severus llevó a Rosmerta a su dormitorio con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada seductora. Rosmerta dio una risita y se ruborizó, así que suponía que había tenido éxito. Tenía cuidado de no hacer alarde de su relación con Rosmerta delante de los otros, a pesar de que sabía que Petunia, Tom y Lucius estaban concientes de ella. Y ciertamente había soportado bastantes bromas de los chicos. Así que todos sabían que ella era su 'novia'. Sin embargo, verla salir de su dormitorio en la mañana era algo diferente.

No podría demandar un comportamiento ejemplar de Tom y Harry si no diera el ejemplo. Lucius había hablado con Andrómeda acerca de Tom y Dora y ellos habían acordado "ver y esperar". Que ambos hicieran uso del muérdago no era lo peor que podría suceder.

—Tendrás que irte antes que Tom y Harry se levanten —dijo con pesar.

Rosmerta ronroneó su acuerdo, y continuó distrayéndolo. Sólo le quedaba esperar que ella recordara su advertencia en la mañana.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta recordó las palabras de Severus. Ella no había dormido en realidad, estaba más que acostumbrada a estar levantada hasta tarde. Sonrió con afecto a Severus. Él estaba intentando tanto ser un buen padre para Harry y un buen... ¿hermano mayor? para Tom.

Se vistió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus. La mano de él aferró su muñeca, haciéndola dar un gritito de sorpresa. Ambos se rieron entonces, y después Severus le preguntó con seriedad.

—¿Entonces, estamos bien?

—Pensar que _yo_ era quien preguntaba eso, no hace mucho tiempo —contestó Rosmerta suavemente—. Estamos bien, Severus, a pesar de que creo que necesitamos formalizar nuestra relación si te sientes inseguro de demostrar una amante frente a Harry y Tom.

Severus le sonrió—. Puede que tengas razón.

Rosmerta respondió a su sonrisa, no podría forzarse a Severus a comprometerse. Él se arrodillaría sobre una rodilla ante ella cuando lo deseara, y probablemente cuando menos lo esperara.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El martes amaneció muy soleado, y Severus se sentó a desayunar con Tom y Harry un poco tarde. Era agradable estar solos los tres, aunque pensara que tener a Rosmerta presente no seria algo malo.

—¿Dónde dijiste que iríamos hoy, papá? — preguntó Harry sonriente—. ¿La Residencia Prince?

Tom levantó la mirada nublada, se sentía fantástico desde que se había reunido con otro trozo de su alma. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy cansado. Tenía que admitir que sus reservas de energía no estaban de lo mejor todavía. Esperaba no tener que volver a vérselas con un Sanador. Un viaje a la Residencia Prince seria interesante. Había estudiado los planos del lugar y escuchado a Severus hablar de la gente de allí, y sentía que a no ser que fuera acorralado y le preguntaran detalles, podría salir adelante con el engaño.

—Sí, Samuel me envió una lechuza y después vino por Flú. Fue muy insistente que nosotros tres tuviéramos un almuerzo navideño con ellos hoy, para darle a Tom la bienvenida a la familia Prince —Severus hizo una mueca a Tom, y éste se rió entre dientes. Severus le había advertido que el hermano más joven, Edwin, probablemente seria un clasista desagradable con él.

—_Será una buena forma de probar como controlas tu temperamento_ —dijo Yvane.

Tom asintió y fue a ducharse y vestirse.

Severus conversó con un Harry que tenía la sonrisa de quien guarda un secreto. Severus sabía que todos los chicos habían estado trabajando en "regalos especiales" para sus padres. Esperaba que pudiera sacar a relucir una sonrisa adecuada, aun cuando le presentara uno de los monstruos de Hagrid como mascota.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora:** ya viene un almuerzo con los Prince, y una confrontación con Dumbledore.

Gracias a todos los que apoyan este fic, especialmente a mis más fieles comentaristas y seguidores expresos, y bienvenidos los nuevos. Ah, y fe de errata, el fic original va por los 128 capis y no 126, jaja.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	59. Directores trayendo regalos

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 59: "Directores trayendo regalos"**_

Arthur Weasley observó a Lucius Malfoy entrando al elevador con una mirada amenazadora y el cabello un poco despeinado, señal segura de que las cosas no habían salido a su satisfacción. Arthur había enfrentado a Lucius en muchos campos de batallas, en el Ministerio y en la Orden del Fénix, y conocía las señales de un menos que satisfecho Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur se había dado cuenta que Lucius tramaba algo al verlo llegar a su oficina. El señor Malfoy no recogía solicitudes, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca del Ministerio, a pesar de que había sido una buena excusa. Y Malfoy, ni en mil años conversaría con Arthur si no se trataba de algo referente a la Orden.

Arthur había confiado en la palabra de Albus de que Malfoy ahora estaba respaldando a Harry Potter, en parte porque Draco se había hecho amigo de Harry y el niño no era tan bueno en subterfugios como para fingir una amistad, pero en su mayor parte porque obviamente Snape estaba detrás de todo ello. Arthur recordaba el amor casi bordeante en la obsesión que Severus sentía por Lily. Él nunca dejaría que Malfoy se acercara a Harry si no lo tuviera atado en suficientes nudos Slytherin para prevenir una traición.

Había sido divertido ver a Malfoy intentando aventajarlo con eso de "soy mejor tratando squibs de manera justa que tu". Arthur dejaría feliz Lucius que presumiera sus 'buenas obras' en su rostro hasta que se aburriera, si eso significaba que ya no era un mortífago.

Una de las cosas que Arthur más había resentido y odiado de Malfoy era al recordar las veces que Frank Longbottom le había dicho a Arthur con pesar (cuando no era oído por Alice) como Malfoy podría ser una gran ventaja para la causa luminosa si pudiera hacerle ver la razón. Frank nunca había parecido creer que Lucius fuera una mala persona, sin importar la evidencia que se le presentara. Arthur valoraba a Frank como a un estimado amigo, y odiaba que Malfoy lo hubiera decepcionado. Arthur había escuchado muchos de los debates entre Frank y Lucius en el colegio, y había quedado impresionado por sus mentes lógicas y sospechaba que Malfoy tenía un cierta simpatía por Frank, lo que hacia más difícil entender como Malfoy podía seguir a Voldemort. Debía haber sido una tortura para Frank el ver a Lucius aplicar sus talentos con tanto poder y habilidad para la oscuridad.

Desearía que Frank fuera capaz de saber que Malfoy finalmente ... (quien sabe por que manipulación de parte de Severus, que probablemente incluía chantaje y maleficios, pero de igual modo) ... estaba de parte de la Orden en que Frank había creído.

Arthur tal vez hasta podría hacer el papel de incómodo o consternado la próxima vez que Malfoy viniera con algo pensando molestarlo, si eso lo hacia feliz, caviló con diversión.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Fred y George Weasley llegaron a su casa por Navidad, orgullosos pensando que ya habían recibido un excelente regalo navideño. Ellos habían ayudado a un Slytherin de primer año a quien molestaban por sus ropas gastadas y su estatus como becado por la Junta Escolar. Obra, una vez más, de Timothy Hopkirk y sus amigos. Timothy había agachado la cabeza por un rato, pero después había vuelto a hacer sentir mal a los estudiantes becados.

Fred y George había reunido a varios estudiantes víctimas del acoso, y con la aprobación de Cedric, habían armado a todos ellos con bombas-hechizos. El chico de primero de Slytherin había hecho ir a Timothy y sus amigos a un pasillo y allí les habían arrojado las bombas. Al aclararse el humo todos mostraban un buen par de cuernos y en las espaldas de sus túnicas se leía: «Soy demasiado estúpido para calificar para una beca, pagué **muchísimo** para ingresar a Hogwarts». El humo había atraído a Filch, y sus co-conspiradores habían conseguido escapar, pero no así los gemelos.

Cuando habían llamado a Sprout, ella los había mirado con simpatía, pero no la bastante como para librarlos completamente.

—Bueno, no pueden decir que no se han escapado de muchas los ultimos meses. Dudo que las detenciones con el profesor Snape hayan sido muy duras para ustedes; así que una detención fregando el suelo de la oficina de Filch no les hará daño y los ayudará a recordar lo que sucede cuando los atrapan —Sprout los había mirado pensativamente entonces, había sonreído y les había dicho—: Podrían echarlo un vistazo a su caja de "artiículos confiscados" —Sus caras se habían iluminado, y ella les había sonreído y guiñado un ojo.

Habían esperado con ansias la detención esa noche, y se habían presentado temprano. Filch los había mirado ceñudo y los había dejado trabajando. Ellos habían fregado el piso, y tras estar seguros de estar solos habían encantado las escobillas para que siguieran solas. Tarareando revisaron la pequeña oficina y encontraron la caja. Sacaron unas pocas cosas que pertenecían a sus amigos y después miraron el resto con curiosidad. Habían hallado allí un pergamino con un papel pegado a él.

Fred había examinado el pergamino mientras George leía el papel—. ¿Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas?

El pergamino brilló abruptamente con lçineas para su asombro.

—Creo que debemos examinar esto, George —dijo Fred con una sonrisa de astucia.

Pronto ambos descubrieron numerosos usos para el Mapa del Merodeador, y ahora estaban seguros que llevaban vidas encantadas. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que un mapa del castillo que te mostrara donde estaba la gente?

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus fue por el Flú con Tom y Harry a la Residencia Prince para almorzar. Él había roto relaciones con ellos, pero ahora Samuel parecía ser sincero al invitarlos a una "reconciliación" con la familia. Pudiera ser que necesitaran de Samuel en el futuro, con una guerra en el horizonte, y si un almuerzo incómodo era todo lo que iba a costarles como precio de un nuevo aliado, eso podían hacerlo. Severus no tenía ilusiones de que Edwin fuera a darles la bienvenida, y su hermana Eleanor nunca había sido amable con Severus . . . pero quizás ella también había tenido que madurar.

Harry estaba sonriendo ampliamente como si la Navidad ya hubiera llegado. Ya no usaba anteojos, aunque debería seguir usando la poción por varios meses más. Severus le había revuelto el cabello y le había deseado Feliz Navidad cuando se había sacado por última vez los anteojos.

Severus miró con atención a Harry, Remus tenía razón al decir que sin los anteojos se veía un poco menos parecido a James, y que eso enfatizaba sus ojos... la contribución de Lily a su aspecto. Severus sacudió la cabeza, eso no le importaba y Remus tendría que lidiar con eso.

El Flú se encontraba en la entrada de la Mansión Prince, cerca de la puerta principal. Samuel estaba allí con una sonrisa de bienvenida, flanqueado por una Eleanor que lucia nerviosa y un Edwin desdeñoso. Casi le había alegrado ver que _algunas_ cosas nunca cambiarían.

Los dirigieron a un solario donde Eleanor dijo que hacia crecer sus rosas mágicas todo el año. Harry se sentó entre Severus y Eleanor, para su alivio, y Tom se sentó entre Samuel y Severus. Esto dejó a Edwin entre Samuel y Eleanor, presumiblemente para mantenerlo controlado. También dejaba a Edwin frente a Severus, donde podría mirarlo con desdén. Severus de hecho estuvo un par de veces a punto de reírse durante la comida. Siendo un adolescente se había sentido herido por tales desaires, ahora lo encontraba divertido. ¿Acaso Edwin pensaba que aun le importaba a Severus lo que pensaba?

Eleanor consiguió mantener una conversación agradable acerca de las plantas y Harry le contó acerca de sus 'expediciones' por los bosques y pastizales buscando plantas para pociones y replantando algunas en el jardín.

Eleanor enseñó sus rosas—. No estaba segura de tener un regalo navideño para ti, pero escoge la rosa que prefieras, y te daré una. Debes mantenerla dentro hasta la primavera, por supuesto.

—¿Ya estas endilgándole a alguien más tus rosas, Ellie? —le dijo Edwin con desprecio a ella, molesto por la falta de respuesta de Severus a su provocación silenciosa.

Harry quedó horrorizado y saltó de inmediato—. Creo que son un presente esplendido. Sé que todos disfrutamos de las rosas. Mi tía siempre quiso mucho su jardín y sé que estará encantada de tener sus propias rosas mágicas cuando vea las nuestras —le sonrió a Eleanor, quien comenzó inmediatamente a preguntarle acerca de Petunia.

Samuel miró con enojo a Edwin, ordenándole en silencio que se callara. Samuel siempre había admitido calladamente que su hermano mucho más joven era un malcriado. Su madre había muerto después de dar a luz y los elfos domésticos lo habían mimado mucho, y para cuando se dieron cuenta Edwin estaba fuera de control. Su padre, Hadrian, había descubierto que era más sencillo darle en el gusto, y Samuel y Eleanor no podían hacerle nada. Ahora Edwin tenía un trabajo menor en el Departamento de Deportes del Ministerio, haciendo trámites para Ludo Bagman, y vivía en la Mansión Prince. Samuel sabía que su hermano nunca iba a avanzar en su trabajo, ni a mudarse de la Mansión.

Samuel volvió su atención a Tom. Ellos habían estado discutiendo acerca de los Dragones, específicamente de Hazelette.

Tom encontraba difícil probar que la dragona no había tenido intención de comerse al mortífago sin dar información de que podía hablar con los Dragones. La habilidad de Tom no era escondida en la Reserva, pero Yuan le había dicho que no lo divulgara afuera de su circulo familiar o en la Reserva, más allá de los que ya lo sabían.

Samuel y Severus hablaron un poco acerca de pociones a la hora del postre, que consistía en un hermoso tronco de Yule que era un pastel de hadas cubierto con chocolate y azúcar cristalizada en forma de árboles de navidad. Harry había quedado impresionado y hasta ansioso de probarlo, haciendo que Eleanor sonriera y le sirviera primero.

._.

Edwin se había sentido encantado al ver que Tom se excusaba por unos momentos, aprovechando de encontrarse con él a la salida del baño.

—Espero que no creas que vas a sacarnos algo por ser el pequeño bastardo de Serena; cuando menos ella tuvo la decencia de morir de vergüenza, en vez de venir arrastrándose hasta aquí —Edwin se balanceó en los talones esperando una negativa furiosa, o que su pequeño primo bastardo le lanzara un golpe, cualquier cosa para hacer que Severus y su pequeña familia se fueran.

Edwin siempre había odiado al inteligente y astuto Severus Snape, quien impresionaba a todos con sus notas escolares, sin importar lo raído de sus ropas y su aspecto poco inmaculado. Y ahora era el guardián legal de _**Harry Potter **_y estaba arrastrando a otro vástago de los Prince a la familia para hacer alarde de él. Samuel le había dicho que este Tom Riddle se había quedado con el abuelo Séneca hasta que este muriera. Vaya insolencia la de su abuelo de preferir al bastardo de Serena en vez de a ellos.

Tom le sonrió con burla al hombrecillo furioso, que no era mucho mayor que él en realidad, aun en la veintena. Sus mejillas estaba rubicundas por el exceso y ya se estaba volviendo obeso. Los ojos de Edwin estaban tan inyectados en sangre que se preguntó si acaso experimentaría con drogas, ya fuera mágicas o muggles. Era sorprendentemente fácil el sonreírle. Palabras como 'bastardo' o 'ilegitimo' habían sido usadas con tanta frecuencia en el orfanato que ya habían perdido su poder. Sabía que llegaría mucho más lejos que Edwin en el mundo, así que pasar por alto sus insultos no era difícil. Quizás estaba un poco desencantado por su poca creatividad.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Tendrías que quedarte cerca de Severus un par de días para aprender como insultar en serio a alguien —retrucó Tom—. Y yo ya tengo mucho más oro del que pueda llegar a necesitar. En realidad no deberías hablar de esa manera de tu prima Serena, estoy seguro que ella fue mucho mejor persona de lo que tu nunca llegarás a ser.

Tom pasó junto a él y regresó a su asiento, con Yvane riéndose y lanzándole porras. Edwin lo siguió después de unos minutos y se dejó caer en su silla ignorando a los demás a propósito.

Llegó la hora de marcharse y Severus quedó sorprendido de encontrar que había disfrutado de la visita. Eleanor le pidió intercambiar correspondencia con Petunia, ella tenía una red de amistades con jardineros aficionados y les gustaba intercambiar información y plantas, y le gustaría añadirla a ese círculo.

Tom y Harry ahora cargaban dos pequeños arbustos de rosas, uno amarillo para tía Petunia y una rosa roja trepadora para que Harry la pusiera contra una muralla del jardín en Dragonsrest. Harry le agradeció sonriendo, y Severus se le unió con sinceridad. Tom también les agradeció por el almuerzo y su 'bienvenida a la familia', sonriendo indulgentemente cuando la cara de Edwin se puso purpura al oírlo.

Regresaron por Flú a Dragonsrest, y Tom fue enviado a su cuarto a descansar antes de la cena.

3MS

Severus y Harry fueron a dar su caminata habitual por los riscos, para que Harry viera las olas rompiéndose y el océano en movimiento. Severus notó que un par de Dragones los seguían. La mayoría hibernaba unos días cada vez, y después salían por comida, así que siempre había Dragones alrededor, sólo que un poco menos. Yuan le había dicho que los Dragones aun cuidaban a los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, aunque ya no acampaban a su puerta.

Harry observó el mar con fascinación por una hora, hablando calladamente con Severus, y después lo siguió con reluctancia de vuelta, sintiendo ganas de comer pescado. Le dijo a Severus que esperaba que los elfos pudieran hacer un robalo o un bacalao. Severus miró a Harry y se preguntó con diversión cual seria su forma animaga. No había escuchado que existiera la forma de león marino, aparte de los selkies que no eran en realidad animagos sino seres mágicos que no eran humanos.

Cuando llegaron a casa los elfos domésticos habían hecho pescado al horno. El Maestro de Pociones sabía que Tinker consentía a los niños a cada oportunidad, y Dobby aun se comportaba se forma servil con un Harry desconfiado. Dobby posiblemente era capaz de hundirse en el océano para buscarle un pescado con sus propias manos, pensó con disgusto.

Después de cenar, ellos fueron al laboratorio y Harry ayudó a hacer un Doxycida para las rosas mientras Tom intentaba leer un libro en el sofá, para finalmente quedarse de nuevo dormido. Harry lo miró con preocupación.

—Él esta bien, sólo que cansado por los procedimientos de anoche, al parecer aun no recobra toda su fuerza —lo tranquilizó Severus—. Ahora bien, los doxies tienen predilección por las rosas mágicas, y se comportan con mucha astucia. Vamos a poner esto en una botella con atomizador y esto los aturdirá. Después pon los doxies en una jarra grande con tapa y Tom y yo... dispondremos de ellos.

Harry asintió sintiéndose un poco mal por los doxies, pero algunos de ellos lo habían mordido en el bosque. Criaturas desagradables, en realidad, así que se dijo que no debía preocuparse por eso. Severus siguió dando instrucciones, y dejó que Harry revolviera la mezcla y añadiera ingredientes. Aun era temprano cuando Harry embotelló el doxycida en varias botellas con orgullo.

Tom se estiró bostezando—. Creo que tengo tiempo de darle el búho a Percy —Severus asintió y Tom recogió el pequeño búho y fue por Flú a La Madriguera.

Harry sacó con una mirada traviesa las damas chinas, haciendo que Severus gruñera. Harry aun era mejor que él en el juego. Necesitaba enseñarle ajedrez pronto.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Percy saludó a Tom con entusiasmo, y hasta Ron sonrió, de buen humor porque Percy le había dado a Scabbers al llegar a casa.

El pequeño búho fue entregado con las gracias solemnes por toda su ayuda. Percy le entregó algo pesado como regalo, tratándose obviamente de libros. Tom lo recibió con alegría, ya que los libros siempre eran bienvenidos. Percy había encontrado una jaula grande para búhos y la había limpiado preparándose para la llegada de su búho.

Percy levantó su nuevo búho con cuidado y lo puso dentro de la jaula. Errol se posó sobre la jaula y pronto ambas aves sostenían una conversación.

—Creo que le llamaré Hermes —dijo Percy, feliz. El pequeño búho pronto seria mucho más grande, ya había comenzado a hacer vuelos cortos y todos los hechizos pertinentes habían sido aplicados. Aliviaría la carga de Errol el tener un búho en Hogwarts para mandar cartas. Percy le dio unos bocados a Errol y le rascó la cabeza.

Percy y Tom conversaron de eventos recientes un rato. Tom deseaba poder compartir su felicidad de poder haberse reunido con un pedazo de su alma. Pero, se podía imaginar el horror de Percy al descubrir que su amigo una vez había estado convencido de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Tom sacudió la cabeza levemente, ahora sentía que ya no era esa persona. Quizás se estaba sumergiendo demasiado en esta nueva identidad, que estaba comenzando a convencerse a sí mismo.

—_Y eso no seria algo malo. Tu no eres el mismo, y ahora eres parte de la familia Prince_ —dijo Yvane. Los Dragones eran mucho más pragmáticos acerca de esas cosas.

Los gemelos y Charlie miraron al buhito y le dijeron Feliz Navidad a Tom. Ginny se acercó y le pidió que saludara a Harry y Draco de su parte, y a Dudley también.

Ron se acercó a mirar al buhito también. Aun desconfiaba de Tom, y sabía que su nuevo amigo, Neville, también. Había sido alentador que Neville fuera fríamente educado con Harry cuando había pasado por aquí. Ginny, por otra parte, había empezado inmediatamente a conversar con el ricachón presumido, así que Neville había seguido con él. Neville había rodado los ojos y mirado con desdén a Ginny y Harry, para diversión de Ron. Era refrescante conocer a alguien más que detestara a Harry Potter y a Tom Riddle.

Mientras tanto, Peter Pettigrew bajo su forma de rata observaba todo con resignación. Hubiera preferido quedarse en Hogwarts con Percy, allí podía abrir la jaula y salir a escondidas durante la noche. A veces encontraba comida en la sala común, y si en un lugar no había retratos podía ser humano por unas cuantas horas. Remus se había dado cuenta que los retratos actuaban como espías en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Ahora tendría que ser de nuevo cuidadoso en La Madriguera. Dio un pequeño suspiro, de rata. En realidad no le importaba ser una rata, ya que así se enteraba de muchas cosas. Esperaba que Ron fuera tan listo como Percy, quien siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando así que Peter también se enteraba.

Cuando menos Ron estaría en el mismo año que Harry Potter, y los Weasley siempre quedaban en Gryffindor, donde con seguridad también quedaría Harry Potter. Entonces podría determinar el momento correcto para hacer algo. Aun no decidía que movida iba a ser, pero con Harry allí iba a ser una significativa.

Tom finalmente les deseó a todos Feliz Navidad y buenas noches. Molly le pasó una jarra de ponche diciendo que era de "una receta muy especial", y Tom le sonrió. Era bueno tener una familia dándole buenos deseos de forma sincera. Regresó por el Flú a Dragonsrest y se fue a la cama con una taza de ponche caliente.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El día miércoles era víspera de Navidad, y Hugo Savage y Lucius Malfoy llegaron a la casa. Tom, Draco y Harry fueron por Flú a _Las Tres Escobas_ después de desayunar para pasar parte del día con Rosmerta; y mantenerse fuera del camino por si Dumbledore reaccionaba con enojo y llegaran a volar maldiciones.

Tanto Draco como Harry tenían en sus manos cartas. Harry había recibido tres hasta ahora de parte de Remus Lupin (a través de Severus, por supuesto). Mientras que Draco por su parte había recibido misivas de Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Gregory Goyle.

Ambos niños esperaban que Tom y Rosmerta los aconsejaran.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Albus Dumbledore llegó a Dragonsrest a media mañana, encontrando a Severus y Lucius colocando regalos con cuidado alrededor del árbol. Estaba empezando a ser difícil ver el árbol mientras los regalos iban en aumento.

Albus sacó la caja de presentes que había traído, sus manos temblaban un poco. Él había pasado la noche luchando con su conciencia y una migraña incipiente. Sólo había conseguido descansar después de tomar una decisión, cerca de las 5 a.m. Después había conseguido dormir una cuantas horas antes de despertar una vez más. Ya había reunido regalos para los niños, pero había añadido más.

No tenía la intención de entregar la Capa de Invisibilidad hasta que Harry estuviera en primer año. Pero no podía mantener las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte en sus manos. La única forma de limitarse a sí mismo seria si devolvía ahora la Capa. Confiaba en que Severus mantendría la Capa, y a Harry, a salvo.

Severus tomó la caja y tomó nota de los ojos enrojecidos de Albus y su aspecto demacrado.

—¿Quisieras tomar té con panecillos, Albus? —preguntó Severus.

Albus vaciló, y después negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor era resolver esto de una vez.

Severus también vaciló, y después hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la biblioteca—. Esta en la mesa, en la biblioteca.

Albus fue hacia la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que ni Severus ni Lucius lo seguían hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo. La razón le resultó obvia entonces al ver al Auror Hugo Savage, y quedó paralizado. Savage estaba con un vaso de ponche en la mano, sentado junto a la mesa de la biblioteca con la Piedra de la Resurrección frente a él.

Albus se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, con un sentimiento de fatalidad cerrándose sobre él. Hugo lo miró con un poco de simpatía, el Director obviamente no había pasado una buena noche pensando en esto.

—Albus, ¿para qué exactamente necesitas la Piedra de la Resurrección? —inquirió Hugo, yendo directo al grano.

Albus se encogió. Así que ellos sabían todo—. Quería hablar con mi hermana —dijo con sencillez—. Me siento responsable de su muerte . . . supongo que esperaba obtener su perdón, o cuando menos la sensación de que ella entendía que yo simplemente había sido joven y estúpido, no malicioso.

Hugo era lo bastante viejo para recordar algo de la tragedia rodeando la familia de Albus Dumbledore, y que Aberforth Dumbledore aun no perdonaba a su hermano por ello. Era obvio que Albus aun no lo superaba.

—Todos nos arrepentimos de algo que quisiéramos corregir con los muertos. Pero, Albus, aun en el cuento de la Piedra dice que no ayudaba en realidad. Nada en verdad puede traer de regreso a los muertos, sólo conseguirás volverte loco con eso.

Albus suspiró—. Esperaba obtener un sentido de desenlace. A pesar de lo que piensa mi hermano, yo nunca quise hacerle daño, sólo pensé en que encontraría una forma para que ella y yo dejáramos la casa y pudiéramos hacer cosas juntos —Albus sacudió la cabeza, conciente de que Savage no podía comprender lo que había sido esa situación. Pero eso no importaba, él no iba a conseguir la Piedra de la Resurrección después de todo, y en cierto sentido era un alivio.

Hugo observó como Albus llegaba a resignarse de que la Piedra quedara fuera de sus manos, pero quedaba la cuestión de dónde iría ahora.

—El anillo de los Peverell de algún modo llegó hasta los Gaunts, y supongo que entonces le pertenece al joven Tom Riddle —dijo Dumbledore lentamente, sonriendo un poco al pensar en el hijo de Voldemort en posesión del anillo y usándolo en su contra.

—Sin embargo no puede andar por ahí, ni siquiera en el dedo de Tom. Mejor será que lo pongamos en su bóveda —Hugo le sonrió un poco feralmente—. ¿Sabias que Tom, al ser de la 'sangre de Voldemort', retiró todo el contenido de la Bóveda de Voldemort, y le dejó un solo knut?

Contarle esto a Dumbledore había sido idea de Malfoy y Snape, por si las cosas progresaban sin que fuera necesario blandir sus varitas. Era una concesión al orgullo de Albus Dumbledore, un trozo de información que Dumbledore podría disfrutar y saborear. A Tom no le importaba que el Director se enterara, además que podría saber de más gente a quienes devolver dinero.

Hugo esperó a que la risa histérica de Albus se acallara—. Él es la causa de que mucha gente haya recibido algo de su dinero de vuelta. Como la familia de Benjy Fenwick.

Albus asintió, aun secándose los ojos de lágrimas de risa—. Ese Tom es un buen muchacho, por lo que he visto y oído. Y ciertamente cuida muy bien de Harry —Albus pensó en la incongruencia de que el hijo del Señor Oscuro cuidara a Harry Potter con su propia vida.

Albus se puso de pie, mirando el anillo con la Piedra de la Resurrección un poco pensativo, después se dio vuelta y salió sin mirar atrás. Tan sólo había sido un sueño, en verdad, el hacer las paces con Ariana. Tendría que esperar hasta después de morir para hacerlo, como todos los demás.

Hugo envió levitando el anillo de nuevo al gabinete, renuente a tocarlo aun cuando ya no tenía una Horrocrux, y siguió a Dumbledore.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba parado junto al árbol navideño, aferrando el paquete con gesto sombrío, mirando a Albus yéndose por el Flú.

El Director había ejercido su venganza con ojos titilantes y una sonrisa amplia, diciéndole a Severus que el regalo de Harry era la vieja Capa de Invisibilidad de James Potter. Les había recordando que una de las Reliquias de la Muerte también era una capa invisible, y terminado diciendo que—: Queda en tus manos el decidir si se la das a Harry esta Navidad o la próxima, Severus.

Severus, Lucius y Hugo estaban ahora todos parados, mirando el paquete inocente como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿No creen que esta capa sea en realidad otra... Reliquia de la Muerte, o si? —inquirió Lucius viéndolo con recelo. Cruzarse con una era sorprendente, y ahora ver otra, envuelta en papel navideño de colores chillones que sólo Albus podría pensar, era demasiado.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —murmuró Severus. No le gustaba la idea de darle un regalo así a Harry, que era una forma clara de alentarlo a romper reglas y meterse en problemas. Era obvio que Dumbledore sentía que seria de ayuda a Harry, darle otra arma al pequeño soldado para que practicara a derrotar al enemigo con ella. Pero Harry tenía tan sólo diez años, y ni siquiera estaba en primer año todavía. Esto tendría que esperar. Fue escaleras arriba y lanzó el regalo en su armario. Seria entregado en otra Navidad, no en ésta.

Hugo observó a Lucius suspirar de alivio cuando Severus regresó con ellos, sus manos vacías de Reliquias de la Muerte enmascaradas como regalos navideños—. Supongo que en realidad no necesitamos chicos de diez años rondando por Reservas de Dragones debajo de capas invisibles.

Los dos padres negaron con la cabeza con determinación.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom estaba leyendo de nuevo las cartas que los chicos le habían dado, evaluando la información. Draco y Harry estaban ocupados disfrutando de la novedad de servir como meseros en la taberna de Rosmerta.

A Draco le gustaba tomar órdenes de las personas y de forma pomposa decirles cual era el 'especial' del día. La mayoría quedaba tan pasmada de tener al heredero Malfoy tomando sus órdenes que no objetaban su corrección de vinos con un tono altanero.

«En serio —pensó Draco—, ¿acaso ellos no sabían que no se podía ordenar vino tinto para comer pescado?»

Los parroquianos apenas alcanzaban a recobrarse de la impresión cuando quedaban de nuevo estupefactos cuando su orden era servida por El Niño Que Vivió. Rosmerta y su chef, un mago anciano casi jubilado llamado Rene, estaban divirtiéndose mucho observando a su clientela boquiabierta.

Era Víspera de Navidad, así que mucha gente estaba haciendo compras de último minuto. Rosmerta tenía un árbol navideño montado muy bonito, con el regalo de Severus de los ángeles cantando en él, llenando el aire con villancicos. No encontraba daño en divertirse un poco con su elección de meseros de ese día.

3MS3MS

Tom estaba sorprendido por la sutileza del hombre-lobo después de su escandaloso despliegue de típico Gryffindor en su fallido almuerzo. Ahora Lupin estaba contando anécdota tras anécdota de Hogwarts, con los Merodeadores disfrutando sus estudios y jugando Quidditch. Cualquiera que fuera el 'villano' Slytherin en esas anécdotas siempre conseguía hacer que terminara siendo un mortífago, información que era mencionada en algún punto al final.

Tom estaba sorprendido que Severus dejara pasar las cartas, aunque suponía que no era novedad para Harry que aunque todas las Casas tenían mortífagos, los Slytherin eran la mayoría. Harry siempre disfrutaba las historias de James, y la mayoría de esas anécdotas eran inofensivas. Tom odiaba que Remus aun pareciera intentar lentamente que Harry se separara de los Slytherin, y probablemente tuviera la esperanza de disminuir el respeto de Harry por Severus.

Tom hizo a un lado las cartas de Remus y recogió las de Draco.

Theodore Nott ya estaba desplegando un poco de astucia. Su carta nunca decía nada que dijera que se _AK_ él mismo antes de aliarse a Voldemort, pero su carta lo implicaba con sutileza. Le informaba a Draco que Blaise Zabini estaba estableciendo relaciones con fuerza para alguien que aun no entraba a Hogwarts, aparentemente detectando el vacío de poder dejado por Draco, apuntando a los hijos de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, Theodore, con el permiso tácito de sus padres, pretendía seguir aliado a Draco. El señor Nott había quedado conmocionado por el retiro de Lucius, pero había decidido que Lucius debía saber lo que estaba haciendo. La señora Nott, aliviada por la decisión de su esposo, también los apoyaba.

Pansy parecía ambivalente, su padre estaba en Azkaban y ella no simpatizaba con la causa de Harry. A pesar de ello, su madre quería sobrevivir, y estaba jugando a dos bandos diciéndole a Pansy que no quemara ningún puente. Pansy, con sólo diez años, tan sólo quería saber si todavía podían ser amigos.

La carta de Gregory Goyle era corta y con muchas faltas de ortografía. Tom suspiró, recordaba que los Goyle habían estado con él en el colegio, ¿y había terminado recurriendo _a ellos_ para que lo apoyaran? Este niño parecía confundido y un poco desesperado. Sus padres no estaban en Azkaban y ellos lo estaban presionando para que se hiciera amigo de Blaise; y su amigo Vincent Crabbe ya lo había hecho. Los Crabbe, Tom de nuevo meneó la cabeza, él tenía que haber estado loco de atar para cuando los había incluido en sus planes, aunque suponía que ellos no debían ser difíciles de manejar a su antojo.

A Tom le dio lástima el niño, solamente diez años de edad y ya le estaban presionando para que adoptara el rol de sicofante de un aprendiz de príncipe oscuro.

Draco le había dicho que Lucius había leído las cartas y que "discutiría eso con Severus y Sinistra". Draco estaba aliviado de que Theo estuviera de su lado, exasperado que Pansy aun estuviera irritándolo, y muy preocupado por Greg. De acuerdo a Draco, el padre de Greg era un bruto aterrador que si llegara a pensar que Greg era menos que leal . . . se estremecía de pensarlo. Greg nunca sobreviviría a eso.

3MS3MS

Rosmerta observó a los niños sirviendo los platos de comida mientras ella servia bebidas en el bar. Era agradable tener a los niños conversándole, y ver a Rene bromeando con Draco, insistiendo que el acento francés del chico era malo, horrorizando así a Draco quien insistía que su acento era perfecto, muchas gracias. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta anunciar la entrada de otra persona al establecimiento y al alzar la mirada casi dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba.

Amos Diggory venia entrando con su hijo Cedric, seguido por su ex-prometido: Aaron Diggory, con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Mwahaha. Er... muchas gracias a todos, ¡nos falta uno para los cien favoritos! (snoopy dance).

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	60. Navidad 1990

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 60: "Navidad 1990"**_

Rosmerta observó a los seis magos y brujas sentarse. No tenía mayores problemas con Amos Diggory y su hijo, Amos había actuado arrepentido de que su familia insistiera de que Aaron dejara a Rosmerta, pero en privado le había dicho que probablemente era para mejor que rompieran porque su madre se comportaría peor si llegaban a casarse "o ¿acaso ella quería oír lo decepcionada que estaba su suegra a cada comida familiar?".

«Amos probablemente tuvo razón —pensó ella», aunque en esa época Rosmerta también había estado molesta con Amos.

Amos Diggory ahora la miraba con inseguridad, y después miró de nuevo el menú. No parecía muy feliz de encontrarse allí. Cedric parecía simpático, las pocas veces que le había visto los fines de semana en las salidas del colegio. Probablemente no sabía del estatus de Rosmerta como la ex-prometida de Aaron.

Los ojos de Rosmerta fueron a la mujer con los dos niños, un niño y una niña. Los niños, por supuesto, no sabían en la situación que estaban colocando a Rosmerta, pero la mujer ciertamente sí lo sabía. Cherise miró a la propietaria de _Las Tres Escobas_ con ojos descontentos, y después se volteó hacia los niños con las mejillas encendidas. Tampoco parecía estar aquí voluntariamente, pensó Rosmerta con exasperación.

La mirada de Rosmerta recayó en el mago restante, y probable culpable de este debacle. Aaron estaba sonriendo ampliamente y tuvo la audacia de sonreírle a Rosmerta, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver su mirada helada. Inmediatamente después de cortar su compromiso, Aaron se había esforzado por no volverla a ver, ni a ninguna de sus amistades mutuas, casi como si hubiera desaparecido. Por supuesto, el anuncio de su nuevo compromiso había estado en los periódicos en menos de dos meses, y su matrimonio se llevó a cabo poco tiempo después. Los anuncios de los nacimientos de sus hijos habían seguido, a intervalos regulares de dos años, y por el aspecto de Cherise, había un tercero en camino.

En el último año ella se había topado con Aaron en la calle una o dos veces, lo que había sido molesto para ella ya que él se comportaba como si fueran viejos amigos saludándola alegremente (todo bien, nada pasó aquí, vieja amiga, espero que te esté yendo bien, etc). Ella había quedado demasiado choqueada para no hacer nada más que mirarlo y alejarse de él esas veces. Se imaginaba que él estaba intentando 'enterrar el hacha' a su propia manera torpe, y no se sentía con ganas de hacer las paces con el canalla.

Pero ¿por qué estaba presionando ahora el tema? Lo miró con atención cuando Draco se acercó a su mesa, con la nariz en el aire. Cedric se rió entre dientes y Draco le brindó una sonrisa rápida antes de regresar a su personaje. Los otros sonrieron mientras ordenaban su comida, pero los ojos de Aaron eran calculadores al seguir a Draco . . . y después sus ojos encontraron a Harry al otro lado del local sirviendo comidas y riéndose con los parroquianos de buen humor. La mirada especulativa provocó que sus entrañas se volvieran de hielo, y después que hirvieran.

El "arreglo" de Rosmerta y Severus no era el secreto que Severus pensaba, algunos fuera de su círculo sabían de esto. Su mundo no era demasiado vasto, así que tales asuntos eventualmente eran conocidos sin importar lo cuidadosa que fuera la persona. La razón de que Rosmerta terminara su compromiso era de conocimiento general. Ella había conseguido simpatía por ello, pero para su alivio, no así lástima. Tanta gente había resultado muerta por los ataques de los mortífagos que el hecho de que ella sobreviviera se consideraba un milagro menor.

Ahora Aaron Diggory estaba allí, y probablemente pensando en volver a ser su amigo, y de ese modo hacerse de las amistades cercanas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Ella sabía que el trabajo de Aaron involucraba construcción de moradas de magos. Hacerse del contrato de los Malfoy para Spinner's End se consideraría un buen golpe. Una vez ella había admirado su determinación, ahora sólo sentía... vergüenza.

Draco regresó con la orden para Rene quien farfullaba al haber notado la presencia de Aaron. Harry estaba justo detrás de él, y ambos miraron al chef intrigados.

Con marcado acento francés les dijo—: Eze hombre hogible ez quien gompió el compromizo con Rosmerta. ¡El canalla! —les siseó. Ambos chicos voltearon a mirar a Aaron, Harry con furia y Draco con malicia.

Draco tomó la botella de vino que habían ordenado y fue hacia la mesa, la descorchó y les sirvió a Amos y Aaron, susurrando en el oído del último—. Una elección plebeya de vino, ¿pero qué se podría esperar de un granuja rompe-compromisos?

Draco regresó junto a Harry antes de que Aaron pudiera hacer nada más que mirar boquiabierto y con la cara roja la espalda de Draco. Rene, Harry y Draco pronto se reunieron para conferenciar, y después Harry fue a entregar la comida de los Diggory mientras Rosmerta enviaba un mensaje por el flú de Severus, esperando que le llegara antes de que los chicos pensaran en llamar a Hazelette 'a comer' como Draco había sugerido.

Rosmerta observó a los niños con tensión, sin estar segura si esperaba ver los fuegos artificiales o no. No quería colocar a Harry ni a Draco en el medio de esto, pero por el otro lado era agradable tener campeones, sin importar lo jóvenes que fueran. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando Harry recogió un pastel de crema de banana, ni vio las sonrisas maliciosas que se intercambiaron entre los chicos y su chef.

De hecho el pastel era para una mesa diferente, pero cuando Harry iba hacia esa mesa, junto a los Diggory, Rene apuntó con su varita a un parroquiano y el hombre se puso de pie abruptamente con una mirada confundida. Él hizo tropezarse a Harry, el pastel abandonó su mano y fue derecho a caer sobre el rostro de Aaron, justo en el blanco.

Rene y Draco sonrieron orgullosos ante esa visual, y Rosmerta gruñó intuyendo la escena que iba a estallar, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que tendría que poner atención para recrearla después en el pensadero para que Severus la viera una y otra vez.

Aaron se paró con torpeza, limpiándose el pastel de la cara rugiendo con furia. Harry se quedó parado frente a la mesa, los ojos enormes inocentes con aparente confusión. Apenas podía creer que el plan hubiera funcionado tan bien. El cliente que 'accidentalmente' le había hecho tropezarse se estaba disculpando profusamente y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Harry con ansiedad.

Aaron, sin embargo, vio la rápida luz de satisfacción en los ojos de Harry—. ¡Tu, maldito malcriado arrogante! —gritó, dándose cuenta que ni Draco ni Harry iban a dar cabida a alguna amistad. Él se había esperado que Rosmerta aun sintiera algo por él. Y que estuviera abierta a presentarlo y dar fe del 'buen sujeto que era'. Era obvio ahora que eso no iba a suceder.

El parroquiano que había hecho tropezar a Harry lo miró impactado—. Mi estimado señor, esto no fue su culpa. Fui yo quien lo hizo tropezarse...

—¡Él lo hizo a propósito! —gritó Aaron, sin darse cuenta que su esposa se había ido abruptamente llevándose a los niños y Cedric con ella, dejando que Amos mirara a su hermano con frustración.

—Estas siendo ridículo, Aaron. Fue un accidente, vayamos a casa para que te asees —le urgió Amos. Todo el establecimiento los estaba mirando y Amos podía ver que cada uno de ellos estaba seguro de la absoluta inocencia de Harry Potter, y que Aaron estaba siendo mezquino.

Aaron sacó su varita, lívido al ver todos sus planes arruinados y más ahora tras esa humillación pública. El cliente del tropezón jadeó al verlo, y empujó a Harry detrás suyo con agitación, pero no necesitó sentirse tan preocupado, ya otros se habían emplazado entre Aaron y Harry.

Severus apareció por el flú justo a tiempo para ver a Rosmerta maldiciendo a su ex-prometido, gritándole algo irreproducible. Aaron chilló de dolor y se _Desapareció _seguido por un espantado Amos. Tom estaba parado detrás de ella varita en mano, escudando a Harry y al cliente del tropezón. Severus miró a un jubiloso Rene y a Draco, haciéndole ver lo que parecía ser un complot Malfoy. Rene huyó a la cocina al verlo, y Draco tragó saliva y trató de verse inocente, fallando completamente.

Severus había sentido aprensión al saber que Aaron estaba allí, y que los chicos se veían sospechosos, pero había tenido confianza en que Tom y Rosmerta podrían manejarlo. Y ya que Albus no había salido todavía de la biblioteca, no había querido traer de vuelta a los chicos a la casa. Ahora se sentía mejor de que no que no lo hubiera hecho, lo que fuera que hicieran, estaba seguro de que Aaron se lo merecía.

La clientela de la taberna estaba aplaudiendo a Rosmerta y gritando su apoyo a ella y a Harry. Severus jaló a Draco consigo mientras se aproximaba a una victoriosa Rosmerta quien estaba asegurándole al cliente que esa escena no era culpa suya.

—Veo que no necesitabas de mi rescate —le dijo sonriéndole torcidamente a una ruborizada propietaria de taberna. Severus le hizo una inclinación al cliente—. Le agradezco su asistencia, señor.

El hombre pareció aliviado de que el temible Severus Snape no estuviera enojado con él—. Abbott, Bernard Abbott, y esta es mi esposa Marianne y nuestra hija Hannah —las dos féminas lo saludaron aun un poco asombradas; ninguno de ellos se había esperado tamaño espectáculo durante su almuerzo.

Severus se despidió con cortesía, y llevó a Harry y Draco a la mesa que Tom estaba ocupando, mientras que Rosmerta hacia sus rondas por las mesas hablando con sus clientes, escuchando decir que había hecho exactamente lo debido, y que el hombre debía estar demente para no darse cuenta que Harry se había tropezado.

Tom miró a Severus con arrepentimiento—. Lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sacaron varitas y Rosmerta saltó como una tigresa.

—_Yo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque me pareció que era una buena idea, pude sentir que las intenciones del hombre eran falsas _—espetó Yvane, para después añadir un poco avergonzado—: _No sabía que reaccionaría con violencia. Eso fue mi culpa_ —terminó disculpándose.

—No vuelvas a dejarme fuera de algo así en el futuro, por favor —le instó Tom—, no puedo protegerlos si no sé lo que esta sucediendo.

—_Estabas trabajando con tanto ahínco en tu nueva investigación... que pensé que si no resultaba bien tendría tiempo para advertirte_ —dijo Yvane disculpándose.

—Después discutiremos en privado este 'truco'. Por ahora, creo que los dos deben terminar con el almuerzo con rapidez para que a nadie le quede alguna impresión de que _son_ culpables —le dijo al par de niños con severidad.

Ellos asintieron, y Harry volvió a servir, recogiendo otro pastel para la mesa que lo había ordenado y disculpándose por la demora. Los clientes le aseguraron a Harry y Draco que ellos eran "los mejores meseros" que habían visto en mucho tiempo ... o cuando menos los más interesantes y entretenidos. Ningún cliente se quejó, ya que sabían que esta historia seria la mejor que contar en la Navidad cuando su familia se reuniera.

Rosmerta interrogó a su chef sin piedad hasta obtener la historia completa, la cual repitió divertida a Severus y Tom. Severus meneó su cabeza, desearía haber presenciado el evento, aunque Rosmerta le prometió que compartiría la memoria.

Finalmente la taberna se vació de clientes y Severus envió a Tom con los niños a Dragonsrest.

Rosmerta besó a Severus y le sonrió—. Lamento haber 'matado al dragón', por así decir, antes de que llegaras. Quizás estoy canalizando a las Amazonas de la daga.

Severus resopló con diversión—. Por favor, te he visto hacerte cargo de más de una pelea en la taberna y después enviar a los instigadores a San Mungo —Severus vaciló—. ¿Me vas a decir qué maleficio utilizaste en él?

Rosmerta se ruborizó y bajó los ojos—. Bueno, fue uno que oí decir una vez a mi mamá, y después anoté, pero nunca lo había usado. . . —Severus se vio intrigado—. . . esto... amarra en un nudo... um... el pene de un hombre.

Severus palideció un poco y sintió una indeseada simpatía por Aaron, pero el sentimiento se alejó rápidamente cuando comenzó a reírse por lo bajo—. Bueno, mientras los Aurores que investiguen no la consideren magia oscura... —Severus rompió a reír mientras Rosmerta le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Vas a ir a Dragonsrest por la mañana? —le preguntó Severus con una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera demasiado reveladora. Se sentía muy orgulloso que su pequeña Hufflepuff hubiera hecho algo tan malicioso.

—Por supuesto, Severus —suspiró ella con felicidad—. Será la primera reunión familiar que haya asistido en años —lo miró con malicia—. No es que no haya disfrutado de las navidades más... intimas que tuvimos juntos —ella disfrutó del rubor que obtuvo de él, recordando otras festividades que habían pasado juntos.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y consiguió sonreír de una forma que esperaba no fuera demasiado dulzona ante esos recuerdos, y le dio un beso para despedirse.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia Dursley observó la interminable seguidilla de películas navideñas en la televisión de la habitación de su hotel. Ya había visto _¡Qué Bello es Vivir!_, varias versiones de _Un Cuento de Navidad_, _Milagro en la Calle 34_, e inclusive algunas caricaturas de Disney que la habían hecho echar unas lágrimas. Esas siempre habían sido las favoritas de Dudley. Estaba empezando a ver de nuevo _El Grinch_ y empezaba a apreciar su punto de vista.

Sabía que una vez que consintiera que Dudley viera a Marge Dursley, no podría verlo hasta la mañana de Navidad, cuando lo recogiera, pero de todos modos quería tenerlo cerca. Quedarse en Dragonsrest sin Dudley en esta época del año haría que hiciera miserable la vida de todos los demás al verse deprimida. Así que prefería estar sola, donde nadie pudiera verla.

Había insistido que Marge hiciera que Dudley la llamara cada mañana, y que estuviera listo para irse a las 9 a.m. en la mañana de Navidad. Marge había protestado vigorosamente por eso, pero la trabajadora social no había encontrado esto irrazonable y le había recordado a Marge que si no cumplía con ella, Petunia no tendría que acceder a que viera a Dudley cuando fuera la próxima festividad.

El asistente del abogado de Lucius, Roger Eastlake, había dicho que estaría presente cuando ella fuera a recoger a Dudley, esperando que eso restringiría el veneno de la mujer, proveyendo una rápida retirada de regreso a Dragonsrest. Para eso le llevaría un Traslador de Lucius.

Marge había asentido rígidamente ante las palabras de la trabajadora social, con una mirada helada. Cumpliría, pero no con ganas.

Dudley había abrazado a su mamá y le había susurrado—: No te preocupes, mamá, estaré bien —y abriendo su mano le había revelado una de los inconfundible Trasladores de Lucius con un guiño. Esto la había tranquilizado, así Lucius le aseguraba que nadie podría robarle a Dudley.

Lucius y sus asistentes se habían presentado casi todos los días, trayéndole documentos de Spinner's End para que los revisara y tenerla así 'ocupada'. Había sido amable de parte de ellos, y las horas habían pasado más rápido. Apretó su suéter contra ella, aunque no tenía frío. Nunca le había gustado estar sola, otra razón por la que se había apresurado a casarse y quedar embarazada. No quería ser una de esas madres obsesivas que se aferraban a sus hijos, y esperaba que el proyecto de Spinner's End y las lechuzas mensajeras la mantuvieran ocupada cuando Dudley se fuera a Hogwarts.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Andrómeda Tonks observó como Dora ayudaba a preparar los pasteles y los postres de ciruela para la fiesta del día siguiente. Ted tenía sospechas y estaba un poco temeroso de ese 'enamoramiento' de Tom. Le estaba costando verla como una adulta. Andrómeda estaba menos preocupada. Tom difícilmente era un mujeriego, y de hecho era un año menor que Dora, por más que se comportara como un adulto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora, con el dinero que Dora había ganado por sus clases a los niños y a Tom, y el pago a Andrómeda por poner salvaguardas a las casas de refugio para Malfoy y Snape, no tenían problemas monetarios para que Dora entrara al programa de Aurores. Así que demasiado pronto Dora estaría ocupada en su aprendizaje y Tom estaría preparándose para sus EXTASIS en Hogwarts.

El estar separados uno de otro probablemente enfriaría el romance de regreso a la amistad de la que había nacido. Si sobrevivía los años de aprendizaje, los de ella y los de él (lo que fuera que Tom decidiera hacer con su vida), quizás fuera de verdad amor y ella no objetaría. Para entonces Dora seria lo bastante mayor para que Ted ya no objetara una unión entre ellos.

Dora había hecho mohines cuando le habían dicho que no habría visitas hasta después del Día de Navidad ya que era 'un día para la _familia_'. Pero Wylda había arribado esa mañana con un regalo para Dora que la había alegrado. Ahora se encontraba debajo del árbol, donde Dora podía verlo y suspirar con nostalgia.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El Día de Navidad por fin llegó. Severus y Lucius dejaron dormir un poco más a los niños, concientes de que Dudley no llegaría a Dragonsrest hasta más tarde.

Draco le agradeció a los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy durante el desayuno por su 'excelente servicio' y les entregó una bolsa grande con chocolates y juegos sencillos de cartas y cosas así pidiéndole al elfo principal que los repartiera. El elfo miró a Lucius, mudo sin saber que hacer. Lucius rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sabía que eso había sido idea de Harry y Dudley, y que Tinker y Dobby recibirían algo similar.

—Esta bien, y también dales algunas cervezas de mantequilla —cedió Lucius, esperando que los elfos no perecieran del shock.

Hace mucho tiempo que Lucius se había dado cuenta que nunca haría de Draco un asesino, aun cuando Lucius hubiera permanecido al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Por eso le aliviaba inconmensurablemente que ahora siguieran un camino diferente, conciente que el anterior hubiera resultado en un desastre para Draco.

Meneó la cabeza, esperaba que Draco no insistiera en mimar demasiado a los elfos domésticos.

Se retiraron a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad, y Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver la pila de presentes. Había menos de los conocidos de Lucius este año, ya que muchos aun estaban esperando ver si él actuaba con seriedad en el asunto de 'abandonar al Señor Oscuro'.

Draco le entregó con orgullo a Lucius su regalo y lo observó con ansiedad mientras lo abría. Era una caja bellamente labrada. Lucius pasó los dedos por las runas talladas a mano y con incrustaciones de plata. Podía sentir la magia vibrando en los hechizos controlados por las runas, y podía reconocer con facilidad la magia de Draco.

—Esto esta muy bien realizado, hijo. Estoy muy impresionado por tu labor —dijo Lucius con sinceridad, aliviado que no tuviera que pretender su placer ante el regalo.

Draco estaba saltando en un pie y otro, emocionado—. ¡Ábrelo, papá, ábrelo!

—¿Hay más? —bromeó, y colocando su dedo en el cerrojo abriendo la caja, que lo reconoció como su dueño, como debía ser por los hechizos. Adentro había un viejo libro de runas. Su aliento quedó atrapado con emoción auténtica. Había estado buscando ese libro en todas partes, habían hecho muy pocos y menos aun existían. Arden Malfoy había sido un Maestro de Runas y había guardado muy bien sus secretos. Este libro conservaba la mayor parte de su conocimiento, pero no había permitido que lo publicaran hasta después de su muerte.

—Este es el regalo perfecto, Draco. Me temo que mis presentes palidecen en comparación —Lucius sonrió, haciendo que Draco gritara de felicidad y lo abrazara. Lucius le palmoteó la espalda, esperando poder mejorar demostrando su afecto en el futuro.

Observó como Draco hacia pedazos los envoltorios de sus regalos, ahora satisfecho del asombro de Lucius ante el suyo. Narcissa era quien normalmente hacia las compras de Navidad, conociendo el disgusto de Lucius por la temporada. Pero sus regalos eran cosas para impresionar, y muchas cosas Draco no podía ni tocar ni jugar con ellas por ser 'demasiado valiosas'.

Este año Lucius simplemente había ido a saquear la tienda de _Las_ _Arpías de Holyhead_ de gorras, banderolas, broches, y una de esas horrorosas poleras con el logo del equipo. También había comprado para Harry y Draco, sabiendo que eran también fanáticos de las Arpías. Draco quedó encantado y corrió a ponerse un atavío de Las Arpías.

Lucius miró su reloj, pronto se irían a Dragonsrest. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien con Petunia y Dudley. Arrugó un poco el ceño. Menos de una década atrás hubiera maldecido a cualquiera que sugiriera que iba a preocuparse por una muggle... squib... lo que consideraran a Petunia. Y ahora sentía simpatía por ella y su hijo.

Miró a su alrededor mientras los elfos domésticos ordenaban la habitación. Sabía que existía especulación acerca de con quien iría a casarse, nadie parecía considerar la idea que pudiera permanecer soltero. Se encontraba un poco envidioso de Severus teniendo a alguien hermosa y poco demandante como Rosmerta, aunque sospechaba que Severus pronto iba a encontrarse casado.

Se removió incómodo, desde que Narcissa se había ido había visto a unas cuantas 'damas de la noche' a quienes pagaba buen por sus servicios, siempre bajo un espeso glamour. Era algo impersonal y últimamente insatisfactorio.

El problema era encontrar a alguien que pudiera manejar convertirse en un blanco; él no tenia ilusiones, quien se casara con él pronto se vería incapaz de dejar la Mansión sin ser acosada por señores oscuros y mortífagos. Las jovenzuelas bonitillas que padres esperanzados empujaban hacia él resultarían muertas en unos minutos. Aunque por supuesto si tuviera que soportar su charla sonsa por mucho tiempo, probablemente seria él quien terminara eliminándolas. Por otra parte, las brujas de más edad y más experimentadas, normalmente tenían una agenda propia, y aunque no necesariamente fuera algo malo, a estas alturas tenía esperanzas de recibir algo de afecto ahora que había podido observar la relación entre Severus y Rosmerta.

Madame Zabini ya se le había aproximado, batiendo las pestañas y diciendo que si se desdecía de su abdicación del Señor Oscuro se casaría con él. "Puedes decir que estabas intentando acercarte a Harry Potter", le había dicho sonriéndole con afectación. No había quedado complacida con la risa divertida y maliciosa de Lucius. Como si él _quisiera_ convertirse en otro difunto esposo de ella.

Los rumores decían que la razón que ella siempre volvía a ponerse el apellido de su primer marido, Zabini, era porque ella lo había amado de verdad, y que el único afecto que quedaba en su corazón intrigante era para su hijo, Blaise. Ciertamente se aseguraba que sus numerosos testamentos de sus esposos los incluyeran, y estaba volviéndolos ricos a su hijo y a ella.

También existía, por supuesto, alguna especulación acerca de Petunia Dursley, aunque nadie pensaba con seriedad que él pudiera casarse con una squib, aunque fuera la tía de Harry Potter. Algunos cuchicheaban que si él se casara con ella cementaría su estatus como un pensador progresivo y enterraría su pasado como probable mortífago.

Hizo una mueca, él había pensado en cortejarla, más que nada porque parecía llevarse bien con Draco. Calladamente admitía que cualquiera que considerara como esposa debía pasar primero una inspección como madrastra. Petunia podría hacer un excelente trabajo como mamá de Draco, y Dudley seria un hermanastro pasable. Y Draco estaría encantado de ser el primo político de Harry.

El problema era que no pensaba que ni Petunia ni él pudieran sentir algo más que amistad el uno por el otro. Aunque Severus y Rosmerta habían comenzado siendo amigos. Suspiró, o bien esos sentimientos se desarrollaban, o no. Quizás debería intentar el truco de Tom y colocarla debajo de una rama de muérdago.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus prolongó el desayuno todo lo que pudo, y Tom trató de esconder su diversión ante las miradas largas de Harry a la pila de regalos. Finalmente Harry fue enviado escaleras arriba a vestirse, justo cuando Petunia y Dudley llegaban.

Petunia se veía un poco cansada, pero feliz que Dudley y ella se hubieran reunido. Dudley arrastró una maleta y una bolsa grande que debían ser los regalos que le había hecho Marge hasta su habitación.

Severus alzó una ceja, y Petunia sonrió de medio lado y le contestó—. Oh, aparentemente ella la pasó bien con Dudley, y hasta conservó su civilidad cuando fui a recogerlo. De verdad se preocupa por él, aunque dijo que hizo lo posible por 'engordarlo'. Mientras se comporte así le resulta más fácil a él, después de todo ella _es_ la única pariente que le queda de ese lado.

Severus asintió, para horror de Tom, sin argüir que seria mejor que seria mejor que Dudley _no _tuviera parientes antes que tener que ver a Marge. Tom sintió ganas de sacudirlos a ambos, y con resentimiento le echó la culpa de todo al libro de psiquiatría que había visto leer a Severus.

Rosmerta, Lucius y Draco llegaron, y pronto los tres chicos estaban charlando sin parar. Los adultos menearon la cabeza ¿cómo conseguían pasarse información si todos hablaban al mismo tiempo? El ruido disminuyó cuando fueron entregándose los regalos entre ellos.

Severus quedó asombrado con los recipientes en forma de dragón, y tanto él como Lucius admiraron las runas talladas en estos. Harry sonrió con deleite al ver su trabajo apreciado. A Petunia le encantó el joyero, y quedó impresionada cuando le explicaron las runas y hechizos. La parafernalia de _Las Arpías de Holyhead_ fue una sensación con Harry y Dudley, tal como con Draco. Las plumas de parte de Dudley fueron admiradas por Harry y Tom. Y las snitch para Draco y Dudley de parte de Harry casi escaparon al abrir las cajas.

Severus dejó que todos vieran la infame camiseta y prometió que iba a usarla en el colegio.

Todos pronto tuvieron su pila de presentes y el almuerzo fue servido. Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su primera Navidad como 'papá de Harry' resultó sin incidente, hasta ese momento.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Autora:** reescribí varias veces este capitulo, sin estar segura de quien debía maldecir a Aaron. Finalmente decidí que Rosmerta hiciera los honores.

N/T: Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes dejan comentarios, favorecen y siguen esta historia. ¡Ya hemos pasado los 103 favoritos! ¡Y 267 reviews! Un abrazo a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del Día del Trabajador.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	61. La Visita de Minerva

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 61: "La Visita de Minerva"**_

La tarde de Navidad fue tranquila. Los Malfoy se marcharon después de extraer una promesa de los habitantes de Dragonsrest de asistir la Víspera de Año de Nuevo a la Mansión Malfoy. El Ministro de Magia iba a asistir, había dejado tranquilo a Harry en Navidad, pero estaba presionando para tomarse una 'foto de Año Nuevo juntos'.

Severus había hecho una mueca, pero Harry se había encogido de hombros—. ¿No tendré que dar un discurso, o sí? —Lucius había sonreído burlón, diciendo que podría esperar hasta el próximo año.

Draco había hablado poéticamente al describir los fuegos artificiales mágicos que iban a ver y lo divertidos que pasarían en la fiesta—. . . especialmente este año, porque no estará mamá para hacer la lista de invitados. Algunas de las familias interesadas en lo que papá tenga que decir acerca de apoyarte a ti en vez de al señor oscuro estarán allí. Theo Nott va a venir, me alegra que puedas conocerlo por fin —Draco hizo un mueca—. Creo que Pansy Parkinson también vendrá. Ella es una molestia.

Severus se vio pensativo, asintiendo. Él y Sinistra habían estado hablándole a los Slytherin en Hogwarts con regularidad. Pensaban que estaban haciendo progresos, pero los Slytherin siempre actuarían reservados, y no sabrían sus decisiones hasta después que se graduaran cuando pudieran decidir por sí mismos y pudieran ver que tenían opciones diferentes a las que sus familias habían planeado para ellos.

Los otros Jefes de Casas calladamente habían admitido que podría ser que tuvieran un pequeño problema con los simpatizantes de los Mortífagos en sus propias Casas, después de todo. Premunidos de listas de nombres que les habían entregado, ellos habían hablado calladamente con los estudiantes en cuestión y a veces habían quedado asombrados por el vitriolo y fanatismo en los labios de los niños, gran parte de ello cosas que habían escuchado decir a sus padres, pero otras cosas en que los estudiantes creían. Sprout y Flitwick habían pensado en tener "debates en las salas comunes" para airear las cosas y quizás contrapesar esas ideas.

Minerva había resultado la más pasmada al darse cuenta que había disentimiento en sus filas, a pesar que después del debacle con Sirius Black no debería estarlo. Sin embargo, pronto había decidido hablar con los estudiantes y algunos de los padres, quienes por supuesto, habían sido antiguos estudiantes. Los McLaggen en especial eran muy despreciativos de los muggles y los nacidos de muggles al preguntarles su opinión.

Severus de algún modo había conseguido restringirse de alardear el problema de las otras Casas con sus prospectos de mini-magos oscuros. Meneó la cabeza y se concentró en los dos niños jugando gobstones frente al fuego.

El juego había pertenecido a su madre, una de las pocas cosas que Eileen le había dejado.

Después que el padre de Eileen, Marius, muriera Severus había hecho uno de sus pocos viajes a la Mansión Prince. Tenía diecisiete años y Eileen llevaba varios años muerta. Aun sentía encogerse recordando lo mal vestido que lucia, sentado allí en la lectura del Testamento. No había tenido mucha esperanza que le dejaran algo, pero había acudido ese día desde Hogwarts, aunque había sufrido casi tanta humillación en la Mansión Prince como en el colegio. Los bienes de la familia habían ido al sobrino de Marius, Séneca, quien por lo menos había tenido la gracia de verse incómodo por ello, a pesar que el hijo arrogante de Séneca, Hadrian, y sus hijos malcriados habían alardeado en voz alta dándole miradas de superioridad a Severus.

El recordar su desdén y veneno en esa ocasión le había hecho más fácil el engañarlos ahora, aun cuando Hadrian llevaba tiempo de muerto, y Samuel y Eleanor parecían haber cambiado.

Severus había recibido para su alivio "los contenidos de la Bóveda de Eileen Prince en Gringotts", aunque había resentido saber que Marius retuviera su contenido cuando ella aun estaba con vida y en tanta necesidad. No había allí una fortuna, pero lo bastante para pagar por su aprendizaje y una forma de conseguir su Maestría.

Séneca había despedido a su familia después de la lectura del Testamento, y se había llevado a Severus a la vieja habitación de Eileen disculpándose por las acciones de Marius—. El viejo cascarrabias nunca quiso admitir que podía haberse equivocado; y a pesar que el tío Marius nunca puso mucho énfasis en la pureza de sangre, no pudo soportar que Eileen se casara con un muggle.

Severus había mirado la habitación de Eileen, sonriendo ante algunas fotos de una muchachita más feliz. Séneca le había dejado llevarse algunos recuerdos, incluyendo ese juego de campeonato de gobstones. Era valioso, los gobstones estaban hechos de piedras semipreciosas, y era muy hermoso.

Harry había quedado impresionado de recibirlo para Navidad. Severus le había puesto una tarjeta indicando que ese juego había pertenecido a Eileen, y que se lo había pasado a Severus, quien ahora deseaba pasárselo a 'su hijo'. Esto había hecho que el niño tuviera trabajo tragando saliva. Harry había llamado a Severus 'papá' con frecuencia, pero Severus rara vez le llamaba nada más que 'Harry'. La tarjeta ahora había sido añadida a su caja de tesoros, y era tan preciosa para él como los mismos gobstones.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta saludó a otro parroquiano que pasaba riendo felicitándola y mostrando el _El Profeta Diario_. Había abierto tarde esa Navidad, pero parecía que mucha gente quería darle un vistazo a la 'leona' que había defendido a El-Niño-Que-Vivió de un loco.

Las historias en el periódico obviamente eran de quienes habían escuchado contar la historia a los clientes que estuvieron allí, y habían resultado aumentadas hasta el extremo. Para su alivio, nadie decía quien era 'el loco'. Sabía que un par de clientes lo habían identificado, o lo adivinaban por ver a Amos Diggory allí, pero para su crédito nadie había dicho algo.

Sus clientes regulares conocían su historia, y habían cerrado filas, el mundo mágico era lo bastante pequeño para que la verdad eventualmente saliera a la luz. Pero verlo expuesto en la pagina frontal no la hubiera hecho feliz, si bien fuera culpa de su ex-prometido, y todos lo sabían.

Hugo Savage había venido temprano en la noche, ordenando una pinta de cerveza y susurrando una pregunta—. ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?

Rosmerta le había murmurado la historia completa, haciéndolo aullar de la risa y terminar jadeando—. Bien hecho... casi había olvidado que existía esa maldición —y volviéndose serio, entonces—. ¿Necesito hacerle una visita a Aaron Diggory?

Rosmerta había fruncido el ceño, pensándolo. Dudaba que Aaron fuera a volver.. nunca, de modo que la visita de Savage sólo revolvería de nuevo las cosas—. No, aunque podría pasarle por medio de Amos que ya no es bienvenido en mi taberna. Me imagino que el temor de ser identificado como 'el loco' le mantendrá en silencio. Pienso que su esposa tendrá intención de tener unas palabras con él... cuando salga de San Mungo, por supuesto —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Hugo asintió contento. Decidió no molestar a los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, a menos que Rosmerta lo juzgara necesario. Aparentemente ellos tenían todo bajo control.

Los periódicos habían sido esquemáticos acerca de los hechos y varias historias variaban un poco, pero todas concordaban en unos pocos puntos: que Harry y Draco habían estado 'ayudando' en_ Las Tres Escobas_, y que Harry tropezó ocasionando que un pastel terminara en la cara de un cliente. El cliente había reaccionado con ira injustificable y había sacado su varita, y Rosmerta había saltado entre ellos y había maldecido al 'demente'. Algunos mencionaban que Tom había actuado, y otro decía que el cliente que había hecho tropezar accidentalmente a Harry, un Bernard Abbott, había empujado a Harry detrás de él.

La mayoría de los que escribían estaban furiosos con cualquiera que se comportara de esa forma por un accidente, y Rosmerta había sido encomendada como heroína valerosa al derrotar al atormentador de Harry. Especulaciones sobre Rosmerta y Severus habían sido traído a la luz de forma astuta. Varios escritores estaban 'encantados' con una figura materna potencial para Harry siendo tan protectora.

Sin embargo, Rita Skeeter, aun estaba resentida por el otro reportero triunfando con la historia de la camiseta y hacerla ver estúpida por dudar de la habilitad parental de Snape. Su artículo fue sutil, alabando a Rosmerta por sus acciones, pero cuestionando el que pusieran a trabajar a los niños de todos los días en Víspera de Navidad, y aun haciendo ver mal a Lucius por dejar solo a su hijo. Ella señalaba que dos solteros obviamente no podían saber lo que necesitaban los niños, llegando a decir que "no era culpa de ellos que no hubiera mujeres en sus vidas para encargarse de esas cosas". Rita se había abstenido de insultar flagrantemente a Rosmerta, pero preguntaba con preocupación si acaso la dueña de una taberna seria material de madre por "estar a todas horas fueras de casa, confraternizando con todo tipo de gente".

Lucius y Severus había despreciado el periódico esa tarde y Rosmerta había sugerido usarlo para prender el fuego. Rita y su editor habían recibido muchos más vociferadores de los esperados por el articulo, y la cartas en su mayoría habían apoyado a Severus y Rosmerta, así como también a Lucius. Rita insistía que **cualquier** respuesta era buena, ya que significaba que la gente la seguía leyendo. El editor no había sonreído, probablemente porque porque estaba apagando los fuegos provocados por los vociferadores.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Remus Lupin recibió una tarjeta de Navidad y un obsequio de chocolates más bien caros de parte de Harry entregados por una hermosa búho nival. Aun no había obtenido mucha respuesta de sus cartas a Harry, más que las gracias por contarle historias de su padre, y aseveraciones que era muy feliz en Dragonsrest. Por lo que podía ver sus anécdotas de los bravos Gryffindor ganándoles a los malvados Slytherin estaban teniendo poco impacto.

Remus aun estaba en una casa de refugio en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Iba por Flú a donde era necesitado, asistiendo con las Protecciones Mágicas de las otras casas. Por pedido de Albus, había comenzado a contactar a unos pocos licántropos aquí y allá. Existía un gran edificio al otro lado del bosque en Hogsmeade que había sido un bodegón, y Albus quería ofrecérselo a los hombres-lobo para que la renovaran para hacer una vivienda comunal para ellos.

Remus admitía que eso seria útil. Podría convertirse en departamentos y los licántropos podrían usarla como base, aunque esperaba que Greyback no escuchara de ello. Ellos podrían encontrar una forma de resguardarlo de él y su manada. Además, seria bueno tener compañía.

Los miembros de la Orden se dejaban caer a diario. Por supuesto, Molly le traía comida. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. A veces Remus se preguntaba si siempre estaría solo y a la deriva. Cuando estaba estudiando los numerosos libros que había encontrado, o cuando estaba rompiendo maldiciones en objetos no le importaba tanto estar solo. Era cuando era hora de comer que lo encontraba más difícil, esperando oír risas y debates, y en vez de eso escuchaba el silencio haciendo eco.

Tal vez cuando terminara este trabajo podría renovar también el bodegón. Aun cuando Lunático no aceptara a los otros lobos como manada, no se sentiría tan solo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Molly Weasley había conseguido rastrear a la profesora McGonagall, ella pasaba parte de las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts con los estudiantes que se quedaban ahí; y solamente cuatro se habían quedado este año, así no requería que se quedaran muchos profesores.

Minerva tenía una familia grande, muy extendida. Su esposo había muerto, pero ella tenía tres hijos, y ahora nietos y bisnietos. Había comenzado a enseñar cuando su esposo había muerto, encontrando su casa demasiado vacía cuando se fueron sus hijos.

Molly la había encontrado en el castillo, justo antes de que ella se fuera para al hogar de su hijo mayor. Molly obviamente estaba perturbada e insegura, y Minerva decidió que tomar un poco de té antes de irse estaba en orden. Molly vaciló antes de contarle acerca de la visita de Bill para contarle de Neville Longbottom, añadiendo su propio interrogatorio a Neville, con su historia de ser colgado por la ventana.

Los labios de Minerva se apretaron, y apretó un poco los dientes. De hecho no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Neville, probablemente había sido cuando aun gateaba. Aun veía a veces a Augusta, para tomar el té en Madame Puddifoot o comer en El Caldero cuando estaban en Callejón Diagon. Augusta había mencionado en ocasiones sus preocupaciones acerca de Neville, pero Minerva siempre le aseguraba que estaba segura que la magia de Neville funcionaba bien. Nunca hubiera esperado que Augusta llegara al punto de permitirle a Algernon que torturara al niño. La idea de 'asustar la magia de un squib' era absurda. Era uno de sus cuentos de viejas que con frecuencia re-emergían y padres desesperados caían en eso.

Minerva le dijo a Molly que continuara manteniendo un ojo en Neville, y Minerva 'visitaría a Augusta Longbottom' antes que re-comenzara el año escolar. Molly dejó a Minerva prometiendo mandarle una lechuza a Molly con los detalles de su visita.

Minerva caviló un poco, sorbiendo su té. Dejarse caer sobre Augusta no funcionaria, y en cuanto a Algernon... Azkaban no era suficiente para él. Sin embargo, sabía que las cortes mágicas no lo verían de esa manera. Ella tendría que usar la razón, por supuesto.

Le sorprendía saber que había sido Tom Riddle quien iniciara todo esto. Albus le había contado vacilando la historia del muchacho. Y ella había quedado espantada y entristecida, y comprendía la necesidad de su promesa del secreto. Pocos comprenderían que el hijo de Voldemort no tenía que responder por sus crímenes. Las fotografías en _El Profeta_ de Tom Riddle, sin embargo la habían dejado sin aliento.

Minerva recordaba al Tom Riddle con que fuera al colegio, y el muchacho de las fotos era casi su doble. Recordaba al muchacho buenmozo del colegio, su intensidad y llamativo aire de peligrosidad que había ocasionado que más de una joven bruja suspirara con añoranza, a pesar de que él fuera indiferente a sus avances.

Era el día después de Navidad, y esperaba que Severus no objetara su intrusión, sin embargo quería las impresiones del joven señor Riddle sobre esto. Llamó por fuego a su sorprendido colega, y se encontró después de un rato parada en la sala de estar de Dragonsrest explicando su necesidad de ver a Tom.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Nymphadora Tonks despertó temprano el día después de Navidad, ansiosa de ver a Tom. El regalo que le había enviado era absolutamente hermoso. Era un brazalete con runas de protección talladas en las joyas de ámbar y cornalina con cuentas de plata colgando entre ellas. Incluía una nota explicando todas las runas, señalando su esperanza de que ayudaran a "mantenerla a salvo en la profesión que había escogido."

Andrómeda se había visto impresionada, diciendo que era un regalo hermoso, especialmente porque él mismo había hecho el trabajo en vez de tan sólo comprarla. Ted se vio un poco amargado, y después dijo que era "bueno que Tom tuviera la seguridad de ella en mente".

Ella se apresuró a ir a Dragonsrest tan pronto terminaron de desayunar, y le dio las gracias con entusiasmo a Tom. Tom a su vez le dio las gracias por su regalo, una gargantilla con un disco de plata con el dibujo de un guepardo incrustado en oro.

—Es mi Patronus —le susurró Dora.

Tom se vio debidamente impresionado; nunca había conseguido conjurar uno, si bien no lo había intentado desde su regreso.

Petunia y los muchachos estaban desmontando el árbol navideño, y Tom y Dora se ofrecieron a sacar las guirnaldas y el muérdago en las otras habitaciones. Esto les dio la oportunidad de usar cada ramo de muérdago.

Tom se sintió aliviado de que a Dora le gustase el brazalete. Cornalina y ámbar no eran joyas caras, pero sostenían muy bien los encantamientos de runas. Estaban sacando el último muérdago cuando escucharon que Severus lo llamaba. Tom siguió sosteniendo un ramito sobre la cabeza de Dora intentando robar otro beso, mientras Dora reía y huía tambaleándose hacia la sala. Se detuvieron abruptamente al ver parada allí a la profesora McGonagall junto a Severus.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —consiguió decir Dora con voz estrangulada y ruborizada—. Feliz Navidad.

Tom estaba atorado entre la vergüenza y el shock. Había estado a punto de exclamar: "¿Eres tu, Minnie?", al verla. Ellos no habían sido amigos en el colegio, pero como prefecto había interactuado con ella y llegado a conocerla un poco. Sabía que ella era profesora, y que la vería en algún punto, pero no había esperado verla de pronto. Era difícil verla viéndose tan vieja... tan vieja como él _debería_ estar.

Mentalmente se reprendió. «No, tan viejo como debía ser Lord Voldemort, no él. Él _no_ era Voldemort».

—_Correcto, me alegro que finalmente lo recuerdes sin que te lo digan _—dijo Yvane con satisfacción. La disociación de Tom de Voldemort debía ser algo automático. Yvane esperaba que finalmente Tom no necesitaría más de los recordatorios.

Tom se repuso justo a tiempo y dio un paso hacia adelante para saludar a Minerva. Ella estaba sonriendo levemente mientras Severus le presentaba a Tom.

—Mucho gusto de conocerle, señor Riddle —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. Ella estaba lejos de sentirse ofendida, y a decir verdad estaba aliviada de ver a Tom aparecer vacilando y en desarreglo de ese modo. Nunca hubieran atrapado a el confabulador Tom Riddle que ella había conocido retozando con alguien, y ciertamente no con alguien de la sangre de Nymphadora Tonks. Este Tom no se asemejaba al otro con que ella había ido al colegio.

—Me disculpo por mi entrada, no tenía idea que teníamos visitas —dijo Tom con una sonrisa avergonzada. Esperaba haber podido hacer una impresión más distinguida en sus profesores al conocerlos... o mejor dicho, al verlos de nuevo.

Severus lo miraba en parte divertido y en parte irritado. Había visto la reacción de Minerva hacia Tom, y se alegraba que ella viera a Tom tonteando de forma romántica con alguien de una forma que Voldemort nunca actuaria ni con un _Imperius_ de por medio.

Minerva sonrió un poco más—. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con adolescentes, y sé que uno tiende a atraparlos haciéndose arrumacos —elevó una ceja hacia Dora quien se ruborizó y murmuró algo de ir a ayudar a Petunia.

—A la profesora McGonagall le gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas concernientes al joven señor Longbottom —entonó Severus con seriedad—. ¿Tal vez en la biblioteca?

Tom le enseñó la biblioteca y un asiento cómodo. La biblioteca tenía el doble de su tamaño original, con los nuevos libros añadidos por Tom y los duplicados hechos por Percy de libros hallados en Hogwarts. Ahora empezarían a revisar las bibliotecas de las casas refugio antes de devolverlas, no es que fuera una labor que molestara a Tom.

El agrandar la biblioteca les había permitido añadir una gran ventana panorámica con asientos que daban hacia el Complejo de la Reserva. Siempre había algunos dragones en el aire para ver, como los muchachos pronto habían descubierto.

Las preguntas de Minerva hicieron eco a las de Molly, y él las contestó con calma, la historia saliendo ahora con mayor facilidad. Después de todo todo era verdad, con excepción de la omisión de Yvane, y disimulando su uso intencionado de Legilimancia.

Minerva quedó por fin satisfecha, con su necesidad de información acerca de Neville y su curiosidad acerca del joven Tom Riddle.

Le presentaron a Harry y Dudley cuando se iba. Harry estaba complacido de conocer a la profesora que le mandaba cartas con historias de sus padres y abuelos. Minerva estaba complacida de conocer a Harry. A pesar de lo que continuaba mascullando Remus Lupin cada vez que lo veía, la falta de anteojos en Harry no disminuía la semejanza con sus padres. Quizás ahora sus ojos verdes resaltaran más, pero los rasgos de James Potter aun estaban presentes, ciertamente el pelo ingobernable aun estaba ahí, aunque no tan salvaje como lo mantenía James.

Dudley también parecía agradable, pelo claro y cuerpo fornido, no era obeso, pero con la promesa de convertirse en un muchacho corpulento que tendría que vigilar su cintura cuando fuera mayor.

—¿Es verdad que puede convertirse en un gato? —dejó escapar Dudley. Detrás de él Dora suspiró, enrojeciendo una vez más, y su cabello cambiando de colores de forma cíclica.

—Sí, pero debe prometerme que no se lo dirá a mis estudiantes; me gusta mantenerlo como una sorpresa —sonrió Minerva—. La forma animaga es difícil de aprender, aun para los adultos, y los estudiantes deben solamente aprenderla bajo lecciones muy controladas y cuidadosas.

Los niños asintieron sonriendo, los ojos brillantes con un interés que recordaba a los Merodeadores. De forma extraña, ella podía recordar a Severus con esa misma mirada cuando una materia le interesaba, si bien escondía la sonrisa.

Minerva se fue y Tom se unió a Dora retirando el árbol navideño y llevándolo afuera. Petunia y Dudley se les unieron para llevar el árbol al medio del pastizal donde una pila de ellos se estaba formando lentamente. En Año Nuevo prenderían una fogata con ellos para celebrar.

Severus le hizo señas a Harry para que se quedara con él. Cuando los otros se fueron, lo llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación donde le hizo sentarse en la cama, y después convocó un paquete de su cuarto, conjurando luego una silla para sentarse frente a él. Le había aproblemado el ocultarte el regalo; y aunque no quería verle desfilar en él, sentía que Harry debía conocer su existencia.

Le presentó el paquete y Harry lo tomó con cuidado con expresión intrigada—. Albus Dumbledore trajo esto, diciendo que yo debía juzgar cuando debieras tenerlo. No me gustó la idea de ocultártelo, pero no estaba seguro si debería tenerlo en estos momentos. Esto le perteneció a tu padre: James.

Ante eso, Harry hizo pedazos el papel, y sacudió la capa mirándola intrigado.

—Es una Capa de Invisibilidad, Harry —dijo Severus—. Me imagino que fue uno de los secretos de su éxito como bromista —consiguió mantener la sonrisa, aunque conocer la extensión de la dificultad que había enfrentado en el colegio aun le daba un poco de rabia.

Harry colocó la capa a su alrededor y fue hacia su espejo, riéndose al ver la imagen de su cabeza flotando en medio del aire.

Severus sonrió ante esto, diluyéndose su resentimiento ante la expresión de placer de Harry. Harry se la quitó y se sentó dejando la capa sobre sus piernas, haciéndolas desaparecer.

Harry acarició la capa y se rió entre dientes con una mirada pensativa en el rostro.

—Normalmente no echo de menos a mis padres... no en un sentido verdadero, porque no puedo recordarlos, ¿sabes? Pero de vez en cuando, cuando miro fotos en su álbum o veces... algo me golpea de pronto. Quizás sea añoranza o un sentido de pérdida, por no haber llegado a conocerlos —balbució Harry mientras acariciaba la capa—. Gracias por dármela.

La garganta de Severus se apretó y sintió el familiar desgarrón de un cuchillo en las entrañas. Reconocía ese sentimiento de añoranza y pérdida, aunque al menos Harry se había evitado el peso de la culpa que Severus a veces sentía.

—Me gustaría que conservaras la capa en mi habitación, en una caja arriba del ropero. Quiero que sepas donde esta, y puedes verla cuando quieras, pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a usarla —trató de sonreír—. Bueno, no a menos que un troll de las cavernas nos invada y necesites esconderte de él. Esta capa es muy peligrosa para ser usada como un juguete o una herramienta para hacer bromas.

Harry pareció estar a punto de protestar por un momento, suspiró, y después asintió con seriedad—. De acuerdo, lo prometo. Pero ¿puedo tenerla más tarde, cuando sea mayor?

Severus asintió—. Por supuesto, te pertenece a ti, y cuando seas más maduro y sepa que puedes usarla con responsabilidad, puedes tenerla para ti.

La capa fue cuidadosamente doblada y colocada en una caja, y Severus le mostró a Harry donde iba a colocarla en el ropero—. Sugiero que esto sea un secreto, más tarde le podrás decir a Draco y Dudley, cuando tengas la capa. Por ahora esto quedará solamente entre nosotros dos —Severus esperaba que la excitación de que fuera un gran secreto mantuviera satisfecho a Harry.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad. Su papá y él tenían un secreto... genial. La capa era fantástica, aunque podía entender porque necesitaba mantenerse guardada. Seria una gran tentación el usarla para engañar a la gente, pero él mantendría su palabra y le demostraría a Severus que era responsable.

El par bajó las escaleras y montaron otro juego de ajedrez mágico. Severus estaba determinado a enseñale a Harry cuando menos un poco de estrategia.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que disfruten la historia. Cualquier corrección o duda es bienvenida.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	62. Cacería de Cristales

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 62: "Cacería de Cristales"**_

La profesora McGonagall llegó temprano en Víspera de Año Nuevo a la Mansión Longbottom. El último día del año, pensó. Esperaba que la situación de Neville mejorara antes de que el día terminara. Molly la había alertado de que Neville estaría pasando el día con ellos y que había escuchado que 'tío Algie' iba a pasar unos días con unos amigos para una 'fiesta privada'.

Al principio Minerva había preferido confrontar a Augusta a solas. Ya había hablado con algunos de su propia familia, bajo promesa de silencio en la materia, y ellos habían estado furiosos con Augusta y Algie. Algunos de sus hijos y nietos que le 'ubicaban' habían concordado que el mago era capaz de arreglar un 'accidente' para su sobrino.

Molly había contactado a Enid Higgs, cuñada de Augusta, y por tanto tía-abuela de Neville. Había sido franca y le había dejado saber lo que habían descubierto, aunque sin decirle como. Molly le había indicado en la carta que Minerva tenía la intención de confrontar a la matriarca de los Longbottom, pero que de no tener buena acogida, esperaban que Enid pudiera intervenir.

-.-.

_Enid había ido de inmediato a visitar a Minerva después de recibir la carta, viéndose pálida y envejecida, mientras aferraba en una mano la misiva:_

—_Vi lo que Algie estaba haciendo. Nosotros solíamos ir con frecuencia de visita con mis nietos . . . —la anciana bruja fue dejando de hablar—. No pude verlo más. Algie constantemente menospreciaba a Neville, y los niños habían empezado a imitarlo. No podía dejar que convirtiera a mis nietos en unos pequeños monstruos abusivos como él. Intenté decirles que estaban equivocados, pero fue difícil pelear contra él. . . puede ser tan encantador cuando lo desea. Los niños ahora son mayores, y yo he podido mostrarles lo equivocado del comportamiento de Algie._

—_Algernon siempre fue un patán y un sinvergüenza —dijo Minerva con desprecio—. Yo siempre me pregunté cómo consiguió quedar en Hufflepuff. Es de admirar que no se haya hecho amigo de Barty Junior, y fuera a torturar gente —siseó Minerva al recordar al notorio Mortífago de Hufflepuff._

_Los hombros de Enid se encorvaron. Era descorazonador que Augusta aun siguiera protegiendo a su malévolo hijo menor—. Admito que renuncié después que Algie arrojara a Neville desde ese muelle... se reía mientras todos corriamos con pánico a rescatarlo. Él insistió que sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a Neville a 'encontrar su magia'. Traté de razonar con Augusta, pero ella seguía diciendo que "cuando menos Algie estaba intentando ayudar a Neville" —Enid suspiró y se frotó la frente—. Ella nunca admitirá que Algie es capaz de matar deliberadamente a Neville._

-.-.

Minerva alejó el recuerdo. Enid finalmente había acordado ayudarla de cualquier forma si Minerva no lograba razonar con Augusta.

Augusta se afanó para servir el té y charlaron de cosas intrascendentes. Hasta que eventualmente Minerva trajo el tema de Neville, y fue directo al punto.

—Neville dice que Algie lo colgó de la ventana del cuarto piso y lo dejó caer para 'forzar su magia a salir'. Él parece pensar que eso es normal y una ocurrencia diaria —los ojos de Minerva encontraron fijamente los de Augusta.

La mano de Augusta quedó congelada con la taza de té a medio camino de su boca. Sus ojos dejaron ver un breve desmayo y un poco de culpa. Ella sabía que los otros no podrían entender que eso había sido necesario. Ella había escuchado todos los argumentos de que forzar la magia para que se manifestara era cruel y destructivo para la magia de los magos jóvenes, pero ella no lo creía. La magia accidental ocurría de todas maneras, si un niño tenía magia. ¿Cómo podía ser peligroso el precipitarlo? Y ella _necesitaba saber_ que Neville tenía magia.

Augusta se aclaró la garganta y dijo con desafío—: Bien, eso funcionó, ¿no es así? Ahora tiene acceso a su magia.

—Él siempre tuvo esa magia, Augusta. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera manifestado? Que muerte tan horrible para tu único nieto, al quedar aplastado contra las piedras del patio —Minerva miró a Augusta, enferma ante el pensamiento—. La magia accidental no siempre ocurre, los niños que han mostrado manifestaciones anteriores accidentales aun resultan muertos en otros accidentes —McGonagall miró a Augusta con frustración—. ¿En realidad prefieres un nieto muerto a uno sin magia?

Augusta miró a Minerva conmocionada, y para su propio desmayo se descubrió sin poder contestarle de inmediato. Después sacudió su cabeza—. Por supuesto que no, Minerva. Yo amo a Neville . . . es sólo que me preocupa . . . ¿Qué le ocurriría a él si no fuera lo bastante fuerte mágicamente? Mira dónde terminaron sus padres.

Minerva se mordió una respuesta mordaz, así como unas cuantas obscenidades. Había notado la vacilación de Augusta al responder la pregunta . . y desafortunadamente también Neville. Él había resbalado en un parche de hielo donde los Weasley y se había doblado el tobillo. Su insistencia en regresar a la Mansión Longbottom había aproblemado a Molly, pero finalmente había cedido.

Neville había escuchado la mayor parte de la discusión, y la vacilación de su abuela en la última pregunta. Su rabia había llameado, junto con una amargura en el estómago. Él no se merecía que le colgaran de esa ventana, y sabía lo horrible que hubiese sido su muerte... esa larga caída hasta las piedras aun lo perseguía en sus pesadillas. Sobrevivir la caída para después escuchar a su abuela agradeciendo a Algie había aumentado su odio por el hombre. Y escuchar a Augusta vacilar sobre si lo prefería muerto o no, si fuera un squib, ahora encendía un odio igual de fuerte hacia ella.

Combatiendo esa furia caminó de regreso hacia el Flú en el atrio. Necesitaba cubrir el hecho de que las había escuchado. Actuaría lo más normal posible, y después iría a hablar con Callidora; ella se preocupaba por él y lo comprendía, aunque fuera tan sólo un retrato. Ella sabría como hacer con sus parientes.

Hizo ruido en el pasillo caminando con fuerza a pesar de que su tobillo aun le dolía—. ¿Hola? ¿Abuela? —Llamó, esperando que su voz no reflejara su angustiosa ira.

—Aquí, Neville —lo llamó Augusta con alivio. La visita había ido mal y no sabía como salvarla. Minerva la estaba mirando con ultraje y en el fondo admitía que pudiera ser justificada. Ella no se había dado cuenta como sus acciones, y su falta de acción, se vería para los demás. Su vacilación ante la pregunta de Minerva la había dejado sorprendida. Cierto, un nieto squib hubiese sido desastroso para ella; pero no lo quería ... ¡muerto!

Augusta presentó Neville a Minerva—. No creo que la hayas visto desde que eras aun muy pequeño, pero la profesora McGonagall fue Jefe de la Casa de tus padres.

Minerva consiguió sonreírle y se concentró en Neville. Ella iba a necesitar hacer que Enid y Molly lo vigilaran con cuidado. Con suerte, el saber que otros conocían sus fechorías evitaría que Algie intentara hacer otra cosa; y esperaba que Augusta también vigilaría que fuera así. Augusta no querría que otros llevaron esto a otro nivel y llamaran a los Aurores para que investigaran. Ella no perdería la custodia, pero la investigación seria devastadora para su buen nombre.

—Hola, Neville. Me temo que ya es tarde para la Navidad, pero traje un regalo de Año Nuevo para ti —Minerva sacó una revista y la agrandó—. Tu padre era un excelente estudiante de Herbología, y en tiempos mejores yo creo que él hubiese seguido los pasos de su padre y manejado los Invernaderos que les pertenecen. Su ensayo para los EXTASIS de las rosas trepadoras de fuego fue publicado en la revista mensual de Herbología y obtuvo criticas maravillosas. He escuchado que tu también estas interesado en las plantas, así que te traje una copia de la revista en donde esta el ensayo de tu padre.

Neville olvidó su rabia y se apresuró a ir hacia adelante para tomar la revista. Un articulo escrito por su padre. . . él no tenía idea que su padre fuera tan bueno en Herbología. Todo lo que escuchaba eran las proezas de sus padres como Aurores, y su Abuela siempre enfatizaba los logros de su madre—. Gracias, profesora —dijo Neville con sinceridad.

Minerva le sonrió, y le dio una mirada a Augusta, quien estaba mirando a Neville de una forma peculiar. Ella estaba sorprendida de ver el obvio interés por recibir la revista de Herbología. No había pensado en realidad cual pudiera ser el talento mágico de Neville... había estado demasiado sorprendida de que poseyera magia alguna.

La reacción inicial de Augusta fue desdeñar que Neville quisiera ser un auror como sus padres, pero después vaciló. Su hijo y su nuera habían sido torturados hasta enloquecer consiguiendo así su fama y gloria. A pesar de todo, ella no quería a Neville muerto y era probable que Algie tuviera razón, parecia que sus niveles de magia eran bajos. Ungirlo a ser un auror seria una locura. La familia debía su fortuna a la Herbología y los Invernaderos, y dejar que siguiera ese camino añadiría a su fortuna y eso seria aceptable.

Minerva se puso de pie y Augusta sintió que debía hacer un último esfuerzo para recobrarse un poco en esa visita—. Minerva, comprendo tu preocupación. . . y te aseguro que Neville estará a salvo en su propio hogar . . . me doy cuenta como todo esto debe parecer. . .

Minerva miró atentamente a Augusta. La bruja parecía darse cuenta que la situación de Neville seria observada de cerca de ahora en adelante. Minerva sonrió con los labios apretados e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Neville murmuró algo acerca de leer el articulo y corrió al cuarto de Callidora, dejando sola a Augusta con su té.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus Snape normalmente no se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia. Desde que había empezado a ver a Rosmerta se había asegurado que sus dientes estuvieran blancos, o casi blancos, e incluso se los había enderezado, no una sonrisa de _Corazón de Bruja_, pero estaba bien. Su cabello estaba siempre limpio antes de ir a verla, y con Harry alrededor había empezado a tomar cuidado de ello después de terminar de preparar las pociones. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo del verano pasado al aire libre, algo que no había hecho nunca, y aun no regresaba a su palidez habitual. Se miró los dedos manchados y suspiró. Ahora estaban menos manchados, pero no ausentes de manchas. No estaba seguro que hubiera algo que pudiera remover todas las manchas.

Miró con intensidad el espejo, tendría que valer lo que tenía disponible. Vestía una túnica verde oscura con ribete plateado. Su cabello era del largo suficiente para reunirlo en una coleta con una banda plateada. Harry había notado que su cabello había crecido y le había obsequiado varias amarras elegantes para el cabello en Navidad.

Podía escuchar las risitas de Harry y Dudley por sus túnicas y por tratar de poner su cabello en orden. También podía escuchar a Petunia afanándose, Tom le había pedido ayuda con las gemelos de la camisa. Tom estaba nervioso, le había pedido a Nymphadora que fuera con él a la fiesta de Lucius y ahora estaba transpirando para verse bien para ella. Petunia estuvo a punto de darle una apoplejía a Tom al mencionar que debería darle a Dora un bonito _corsage_. Severus había conjurado un adorno de orquídeas para él, salvando el día.

El Flú sonó y escucharon las voces de Rosmerta y Dora. Andrómeda y Ted también asistirían, pero ellos irían directamente por Flú a la Mansión Malfoy. Severus recogió el _corsage_ que había conjurado para Rosmerta. Rosmerta lucia un vestido plateado, tan oscuro que las rosas azules que tenían un poco de brillo le quedarían muy bien, a su entender.

Severus inhaló profundamente y se dirigió escaleras abajo para unirse al grupo. Rosmerta le sonrió contenta y admiró las rosas que él le colocó con cuidado.

Tom bajó y tragó incómodo al ver el vestido sin hombros de Dora al darse cuenta que no había forma que pudiera ponerle el ramillete sin acceder al frente de su vestido.

Dora se sonrió y le dijo que quizás podría usar la orquídeas plateadas en su cabello—. Irán muy bien con cualquier color de mi cabello.

Tom suspiró con alivio y la ayudó a arreglar las flores en su cabello. Dora estaba usando el brazalete que él le obsequiara y esto alivianó considerablemente su corazón.

Pronto todos se dirigieron con sus Trasladores a la habitación en que Lucius estaba recibiendo, y los elfos domésticos recibieron sus capas. La fiesta ya había comenzado, aunque Severus notó que no estaba era sobrecargada como las que planeaba Narcissa siempre.

Lucius se apropió de Petunia y la llevó a conocer a varias personas—. Ellos están interesados en comprar casas en Spinner's End —le susurró de forma conspiratoria.

Petunia se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo ocasionando que varias brujas jóvenes casaderas rechinaran los dientes de frustración.

Tom y Dora fueron hacia el salón de baile. Una de las pocas cosas socialmente aceptables que Tom había aprendido en su vida pasada era como bailar, y con suerte los músicos tocarían música conocida.

Los invitados era una mezcla curiosa de gente que antes apoyaba a Voldemort; algunos de ellos ávidos de seguir a Lucius al alejarse de éste, y otros haciéndolo porque sentían que Lucius debía saber quien seria el ganador del conflicto por venir. Ellos se estaban mezclando con familias luminosas de aspecto nervioso, y con nacidos de muggles que Dumbledore había convencido para que asistieran "para animarlos a darles la espalda a la oscuridad". También había empleados ministeriales con quien Lucius quería trabar relaciones ahora, y por supuesto un ajeno y jovial Cornelius Fudge.

Harry de forma obediente dejó que el Ministro alborotara un poco con él y lo presentara a algunos políticos igual de pomposos. Le sonrió a la cámara y contestó que sí, había pasado una Navidad espectacular. Se escapó después de eso y fue a buscar a Draco y a un Dudley que se reía entre dientes al borde de la multitud.

Los tres chicos pronto descubrieron a los pocos que pertenecían a su grupo de edad en la sala de juegos. Draco les presentó a Theo Nott con un floreo a Harry y Dudley. Pansy Parkinson también fue presentada; ella fue más fría al saludar que Theo y los observó con atención antes de volver al juego de cartas con las otras chicas que estaban jugando.

Dudley, Draco, Harry y Theo pronto comenzaron a jugar Billar Mágico. Dudley y Harry dijeron desconocer el juego, ocasionando que Theo sonriera y preguntara si habían traído sus llaves de Gringotts; él estaría feliz de jugar a 5 galeones el juego con ellos. Draco le dio un golpe en el brazo y les dijo que los únicos a quienes se les permitía estafar en la Mansión Malfoy era a los Malfoy.

Dudley y Harry poco después estaban tomando lecciones de Billar hasta que se acercó la medianoche. Algunos chicos se les acercaron a entablar conversación, claramente curiosos. Harry y Dudley contestaron sus preguntas con paciencia, pero se alegraron de conocer a otros estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Los cuatro chicos después fueron hacia el salón de baile justo antes de la medianoche y siguieron a los adultos a un enorme balcón de piedra que daba a los jardines. Hubo una anticipación cuchicheada mientras hacían la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del nuevo año.

Severus jaló a Rosmerta hacia un lugar vacío a mano mientras todos los demás iban hacia los balcones, y rápidamente alzó una barrera. Con vacilación sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió para revelar un anillo con un gran diamante. Rosmerta jadeó cuando él se arrodilló sobre una rodilla.

—Te amo mucho, Rosmerta. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Severus había intentado recordar la proposición larga, llena de halagos en que había pensado, pero, en cambio, esta se le había escapado al sacar el anillo.

Rosmerta dio un gritito de felicidad y lo jaló para abrazarlo, tomó el anillo y lo besó con ganas.

Severus se tambaleó sobre sus pies confuso—. ¿Ese es un sí? —preguntó esperanzado.

Rosmerta se rió feliz y canturreó—. Sí, sí ... sí —puntuando cada 'sí' con un beso—. Anda, ahora pónme el anillo.

Severus lo hizo, y besó su mano por añadidura con alivio por su respuesta afirmativa.

—No sé cuándo podremos hacer la boda... —comenzó Severus con vacilación, solamente para que Rosmerta lo silenciara con un dedo en los labios.

—Sé que hay otras cosas en progreso que tienen precedencia porque involucran la seguridad de Harry, así como la de Tom y Dudley. Nunca esperaría que las ignoraras —ella le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Además, ya que te llevó media docena de años para que me dieras un anillo... sé que tengo que cuidar mi energía.

Severus se rió por lo bajo, estando de acuerdo—. Nosotros sabremos cuando sea el tiempo de hacerlo, supongo —Rosmerta asintió contenta, de acuerdo.

Ellos fueron hacia el balcón mientras el grupo de invitados hacia el coro—... 10... 9... 8...

Petunia miró a la radiante Rosmerta y esta alzó la mano izquierda haciendo que Petunia le sonriera ampliamente y dirigiera la atención de Lucius hacia ellos. Lucius notó el anillo y les sonrió, felicitando a su viejo amigo.

La cuenta regresiva alcanzó el 'uno' y gritos de felicidad se elevaron junto con los fuegos artificiales.

Lucius puso en marcha su pequeño plan y jaló a Petunia en un abrazo y la besó. Petunia quedó sorprendida... pero curiosa también. Lucius era atractivo y era halagador estar recibiendo sus atenciones. El beso fue agradable, y pareció tener algo de chispa allí, la suficiente para hacer a Lucius preguntarse si habría esperanza de más. El beso terminó y ambos se vieron un tanto intrigados.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Lucius —dijo Petunia, esperando recuperar un poco de compostura.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Petunia... debo admitir que esperaba comenzar también una nueva relación —Lucius sonrió con un poco amargura.

—Yo también esperaba sentir algo más que amistad en el beso —Petunia añadió con un suspiro—. ¿Quizás deberíamos ver que ocurre más adelante? —sonrió a la correspondiente sonrisa burlona de Lucius.

—Tu serias una excelente madre para Draco —murmuró Lucius, y después se envaró con horror cuando los ojos de Petunia se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ese es el cumplido más dulce que podrías brindarme, Lucius. Yo sé que lo pones a él primero en muchas cosas... tal como debe ser —Petunia le sonrió radiante.

Lucius se sintió muy aliviado y tomó un par de copas de champaña de un elfo y le ofreció una—. ¿Por los buenos amigos? —Lucius alzó la copa, con un 'y quizás más' en el aire entre ellos.

Severus y Rosmerta se les unieron en ese punto y los cuatro chocaron las copas brindando juntos.

—¡Por los buenos amigos! —exclamaron juntos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El Año Nuevo comenzó bastante bien. El anuncio de que el profesor Snape ahora estaba comprometido con Madame Rosmerta Christie fue recibido con un suspiro universal de alivio en el mundo mágico. Después de todo, esto significaba que habría una presencia femenina en la vida de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y el desempeño de Rosmerta en Víspera de Navidad al encarar 'al demente' había convencido a la mayoría que ella era la indicada para el puesto.

Severus regresó a Hogwarts y usó la 'camiseta del café' tal como había prometido, y los gemelos tomaron algunas fotos excelentes de personas chocando contra las murallas por estar mirándolo, y una de un caldero explotando mientras el estudiante miraba boquiabierto sin creérselo al Maestro de Pociones, las que enviaron a Harry y Dudley.

La vida volvió a la rutina con lecciones con Dora para los chicos, con Tom estudiando mientras investigaba la memorias de Yvane.

Rosmerta los visitaba con mayor frecuencia, ayudando a Petunia con el Proyecto de Spinner's End. Severus siguió enseñando y dando responsabilidades a sus nuevos ayudantes, y deberes de Jefe de Casa a Sinistra. Él sospechaba que pronto no tendría tiempo para hacer todo lo pendiente.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Remus convenció a varios hombres-lobo para mudarse a la bodega y comenzaron los renovaciones. Terminaron de poner Protecciones en las casas de refugio de la Orden en el verano, y el decidió cambiarse a la bodega. Albus le había ofrecido la casa en Hogsmeade, pero estaba demasiado vacía. Así que Dumbledore lo puso a cargo de las renovaciones en la bodega, y se aseguró que fuera conocida como «El Refugio de Remus».

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El Día de San Valentín fue bueno. Tom y Dora se escaparon a un restaurante elegante, y Severus consiguió llegar a la noche a_ Las Tres Escobas_. Lucius y Draco se unieron a la familia en Dragonsrest para una cena excelente y llevarle chocolates a Petunia. Ellos se lo estaban tomando con calma, continuaban hablando y conociéndose uno al otro.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El receso de Primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando Lucius hizo un descubrimiento. Le había estado enseñando a los chicos acerca de las runas cada vez que quisieran llenar horas de clases, y con frecuencia señalaba las runas en el mapa que Harry había comprado en Madrid para Severus. Lucius por fin consiguió entender el código, y ahora estaba explicándoles el significado de las runas en el mapa antiguo.

—Este mapa muestra donde existían minas de piedras preciosas en ese siglo. Las minas de gemas con frecuencia resuenan con magia, después de todo, muchas gemas pueden usarse para almacenar y contener magia o hechizos, así que las viejas minas eran apreciadas con frecuencia por los magos como lugares donde construir sus hogares. De ese modo, tendrían acceso al poder remanente almacenado allí, aun cuando las mismas gemas ya no existieran —explicó Lucius.

Lucius trazó los símbolos con un dedo—. Incluso una de esas minas se encuentra cerca de aquí. Miren, justo aquí existía una mina que producía cristales de cuarzo de la más alta calidad, además de otras gemas. Creo que aun esta funcionando, aunque a menor nivel. Se encuentra en el río Cyche en Dyfed, al Oeste de Gales.

De inmediato hubo súplicas para ir a verla. Lucius pensó en ello; él también estaba interesado en la mina ya que nunca había ido a una mina de gemas que aun estuviera operando—. Veré que puedo hacer, pero deben ser pacientes. Tengo que obtener permiso para hacerlo.

A pesar de ello, los chicos empezaron a revisar libros de gemas, minas y el río Cyche. Aparentemente, el área era rica en antiguo folclore, se rumoreaba que en lo alto del río había una puerta al reino feérico y la desembocadura era donde el Rey Arturo había cazado un ciervo blanco de acuerdo a las leyendas.

Lucius hizo sus indagaciones y obtuvo permiso en unos días de un grupo pequeño de magos que manejaba la mina. No parecieron demasiado impresionados ni por Lucius, ni por la mención de Harry Potter, pero por tratarse de tan sólo los tres niños y Lucius aceptaron tras ofrecerles dinero por hacerles un recorrido y el permiso para ello.

El recorrido fue planeado para el día después que Severus llegara a casa para el receso. Severus y Tom querían obtener claves de la próxima Horrocrux de Albus Dumbledore. Albus había mencionado memorias y pistas que quería que viera Severus, y Tom quería estar presente.

Harry quedó un poco decepcionado de que Severus no fuera a ir con ellos, pero sabía que la caza de Horrocruxes era importante, así que resolvió encontrar un cristal brillante para traerle a su papá.

El cuarteto de magos se fue por el Flú a la mina de gemas, llegando a un área de oficinas donde fueron saludados por una joven bruja de aspecto agradable. Ella les aseguró que les esperaban y se los llevó a hacer un recorrido corto por su pequeña tienda donde tenían piedras ya cortadas o montadas.

—Nuestro negocio principal es proveer de piedras en bruto para el uso de magos y brujas que necesitan piedras para enfocarse o cristales para usos mágicos. Tenemos algunos artesanos que hacen joyería con los cristales o los facetan o pulen para que otros los usen —ella dejó que los chicos deambularan por el cuarto mirando las piedras en exhibición. Quedó impresionada con lo callados y atentos que eran los niños, ya que había temido que fueran unos gamberros malcriados al enterarse de quienes iban a estar de visita.

El guía llegó, un hombre fornido que le recordaba a Harry a un tío Vernon con mejor forma, aunque si bien su voz era mucho más educada. Él les hizo gestos para que se reunieran y les contó una historia breve aunque interesante de la mina. Esta se encontraba escondida de la gente no-mágica desde hacia siglos, pero había estado en operaciones desde hacia incluso más tiempo, mucho antes del tiempo de los Fundadores estas minas estaban produciendo gemas y cristales. Por un tiempo, magos y muggles habían trabajado juntos, pero habían terminado distanciándose después del tiempo de las Cruzadas, y cuando Hogwarts fue construido y las sospechas de los practicantes de magia aumentaron.

—Nosotros aun vendemos algunas gemas a los muggles, aun después que nos distanciamos, y el comercio de cristales con los muggles ha crecido las últimas décadas de nuevo —el guía siguió parloteando acerca de los tipos de cristales y gemas mientras entraban a los túneles. Lucius y el guía conjuraron unos _Lumos_ poderosos que llenaron los túneles de luz—. Los llevaré por un túnel en que estamos trabajando para que vean como son extraídos. No podemos usar cargas, eso daña la magia. Tenemos que sacarlos gentilmente con el menor daño físico que podamos. La mayoría de las gemas dañadas y cristales los vendemos al mundo muggle.

Pronto vieron a los mineros que sacaban cuidadosamente cristales de las paredes del túnel. Los chicos observaron con atención como una jovencita terminaba de remover un enorme cristal purpura de ametista tan grande como su mano de la pared.

—¡Vaya! —los tres jadearon, casi al unisono, haciendo que la niña y el guía les sonrieran.

—Pueden mirar si encuentran alguna gema por un rato mientras los vigilo, si lo desean —el guía sostenía pequeñas palas y brochas—. Recuerden ser cuidadosos de no dañarlos, si es que encuentran alguna.

Los chicos tomaron con entusiasmo las herramientas y se pusieron a trabajar, bajo la mirada cuidadosa del guía. Lucius se entretuvo hablando con un supervisor acerca de la posibilidad de abrir una tienda en Spinner's End para vender cristales. La tienda podría venderle a muggles y a magos, manteniendo un perfil bajo como tienda de cristales podría encajar con la historia de ser una 'comunidad de artistas'.

Draco gritó un entusiasmo, vislumbrando un destello de azul, y el guía agachándose le indicó a Draco como retirar la piedra. Por fin Draco sostuvo una roca azul moteada con éxito y los mineros cercanos aplaudieron y lo alabaron.

—Es una hermosa Ágata Azul Encaje, se supone que ayudan a la visión psíquica y a encontrar tranquilidad. Es relajante, ahí tienes un buen pedazo de roca que puede pulirse en forma de esfera para sostenerse durante una meditación —el guía le sonrió a Draco respondiendo a su sonrisa brillante—. Hemos descubierto que los visitantes con frecuencia encuentran las piedras que necesitan más, como si fueran atraídas por ellas.

Dudley sacó una pequeña Ágata Naranja, justo del tamaño para usarse en una gargantilla masculina. Quedó complacido de escuchar que era la piedra del coraje. Sin embargo, Harry no encontró nada después de una hora, y los chicos sintieron ganas de almorzar. Todos agradecieron a los mineros por dejarles compartir su espacio y se despidieron.

Fueron primero a la tienda de la mina para arreglar que la Ágata de Draco fuera pulida y la convirtieran en una esfera, y que la de Dudley fuera convertida en una gargantilla. Harry se resignó a comprarle una gema a su papá, pero no podía decidirse ente una Hematita, Ónice, o Azabache.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—. Así es, ¿cómo decidirse entre muy negro, negro brillante, y absolutamente negro para Severus?

Harry se rió un poco ruborizado—. Pero las cualidades de cada piedra son diferentes, ese el problema —Dudley estaba sosteniendo un pisapapeles hecho con una piedra negra con un diseño en blanco como copos de nieve. Harry quedó fascinado y rápidamente buscó sus cualidades—. 'Obsidiana Copo de Nieve, para el balance'. Pienso que esto le gustará —Harry pagó feliz por la piedra y Lucius la guardó en su bolsillo y arregló para que las Ágatas fueran entregadas cuando terminaran con ellas.

El guía y un par de magos dueños de la mina les mostraron una pequeña taberna cercana donde comer. Ellos estaban interesados en la propuesta de Lucius y querían hablar al respecto con él. Los chicos comieron hasta hartarse y quedaron listos para más aventuras, pero Lucius no había terminado sus conversaciones. La camarera sugirió que fueran a unos de los senderos para caminar en el bosque cercano.

—Están marcados de forma segura, siempre que no se salgan del camino —la camarera les mostró un mapa y Lucius consideró la idea mientras los tres le miraban expectantes. Cedió después de ponerles encima conjuros de alarma y rastreadores, para saber si llegaban a estar en peligro.

El trío salio como una tromba por el sendero, hablando acerca de la leyenda del Rey Arturo y el ciervo blanco.

—Aun hay ciervos en estos bosques, y a veces hay uno blanco, dicen que es de buena suerte ver uno, de acuerdo a los libros —Draco sonrió, aun de buen animo después de haber encontrado su piedra.

Vieron una manada de ciervos debajo de ellos en un barranco, en tanto que el sendero iba camino arriba, pero nada de ciervos blancos. Alcanzaron lo alto del camino y tuvieron una vista espectacular del río Cyche.

Los niños miraron el bosque con interés, y Harry sintió una brisa haciéndolo desear tener una escoba con él para volar. El día de primavera era perfecto para ello, y con el río debajo, apostaba que podría extraer un pez del agua. Sacudió la cabeza preguntándose de donde había venido esa idea. Mientras miraba hacia abajo vio un brillo en las rocas que captó su mirada, provocando que su corazón latiera más aprisa: ¡un cristal! Sentía que eso significaba que él estaba destinado a encontrar esa piedra, ¿de qué otro modo habrían venido hasta aquí si no era para verla?

—Miren, Draco, Dudley, encontré mi piedra. Ayúdenme a inclinarme para sacarla —Harry se estiró en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el borde del risco. Dudley y Draco sostuvieron sus piernas y Harry quedó colgado aun más, tratando de alcanzar el cristal.

Harry finalmente estaba colgando con sus piernas en el camino cuando agarró el cristal, y lo agitó para soltarlo. Era un cristal grande, tan grande como su varita y tan grueso que apenas podía tomarlo en su mano. Lo soltó y se lo pasó a Dudley, quien se lo puso dentro de la camisa.

El desastre sucedió, el borde del risco cedió abruptamente ocasionando que se deslizara sobre el borde. Dudley y Draco gritaron y se aferraron desesperadamente a él. El faldeo de la montaña se agrietó un poco más y el terreno debajo de ellos empezó a deslizarse, lanzando a Dudley hacia adelante donde se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca quedando aturdido. Por fortuna, la roca previno que Dudley cayera más. Pero el peso de Harry repentinamente quedó en manos de Draco.

Draco se agarró de un árbol para anclarse, pero el cambio de peso estiró súbitamente su brazo y Draco sintió que su hombro se salia de sitio. El dolor le hizo gritar y su mano perdió fuerza y sensibilidad, soltando a Harry. Draco gritó de miedo, añadiéndose al alarido de terror de Harry.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius había concretado el trato con los mineros y estaba sorbiendo lo último de una respetable taza de té cuando las alarmas de sus hechizos chillaron con fuerza. Se puso de pie, el corazón encogido de miedo. El hechizo rastreador por suerte le permitiría_ Aparecerse_ junto a ellos. Le dio una orden a la camarera, y le vio correr a la puerta gritando que los niños estaban en problemas en el Sendero del Ciervo Blanco.

Lucius _Apareció_ con presteza para encontrarse en un risco al lado de un apenas conciente Dudley y un Draco pálido por el shock quien se aferraba el brazo dislocado.

Lucius miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde esta Harry? —preguntó con aprensión.

Draco miró hacia el borde del risco, haciendo que la sangre se le helara a Lucius, ya que estaban a mucha altura—. Él se cayó por el barranco, le escuché gritar mientras caía, y después ya no estaba allí. Un pájaro apareció y se fue volando —Draco contestó con pasmado asombro.

Lucius cerró los ojos con temor, una transformación animaga entonces, producida por miedo en el momento. Cuando menos Harry no estaba muerto. Pero una transformación inesperada podía ser problemática, Harry no había recibido ninguna preparación para ello, y ahora se encontraba solo.

Los mineros llegaron subiendo la colina, y Lucius les explicó el problema. Un minero con algo de experiencia para sanar, arregló el hombro de Draco, pero meneó la cabeza ante la concusión de Dudley—. Va a necesitar un Sanador de verdad para esto.

Lucius le pidió al guía que asistieran a Dudley y Draco para que fueran por el Flú a Dragonsrest a alertar a Severus. Luego le pidió prestada una escoba a uno de los mineros y se volteó hacia Draco, prestándole atención a su expresión miserable—. Lo encontraremos, Draco. Estoy seguro que estará bien. ¿Recuerdas en qué clase de pájaro se convirtió?

Draco trató de describirlo—. Una especie de ave de presa, pero no una que hubiera visto antes.

Lucius asintió y con una pareja de mineros en escobas fueron volando hacia el bosque de abajo, esperando ver pista del joven animago.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Y ¡Cliff-hanger! literal en este caso, jaja. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman un rato para comentar, y han puesto de favorito y siguen la historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	63. Hedwig al rescate

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 63: "Hedwig al rescate"**_

Albus Dumbledore examinaba unos libros en la biblioteca de Dragonsrest mientras Severus y Tom miraban en las memorias concernientes al orfanato y Tom M. Riddle averiguando que era un mago. El joven Tom era realmente muy perceptivo. Severus por supuesto estaba intentando decidir como podrían investigar al orfanato en el presente, aun cuando estuviera abandonado, y si no lo estaba... entonces ¿qué?

El par de magos pronto se retiró del Pensadero. Severus tenía su máscara neutral colocada. Sin embargo Tom tenía una mirada de irritación y de ... ¿arrepentimiento?... en su rostro. Tal vez el ver a su padre en esa memoria fuera un poco traumático. Albus esperaba que el muchacho no fuera a sentirse culpable por las acciones de su padre.

—Creo que tienes razón en que deberíamos examinar ese lugar. Estoy seguro que él debe considerar ese sitio importante en cierto modo... aunque no estoy convencido de que hallemos allí una Horrocrux, tengo esperanzas de que encontremos alguna pista —dijo Severus llanamente.

—¿Cómo es eso, Severus? —Albus sabía que si alguien podía predecir los planes de Voldemort ese alguien era Severus. Dumbledore podría maniobrar a Voldemort en un juego de estrategia en el campo de batalla con ataques y cosas así, pero ¿imaginar dónde encontrar algo escondido por Voldemort? Albus había encontrado una, pero Severus y Lucius habían rastreado dos. Él no podía hacer a un lado sus observaciones, después de todo, estaba adelantado en robar a Voldemort de su inmortalidad.

—El Señor Oscuro puso Horrocruxes en lugares con una seguridad relativa: en las manos de Abraxas Malfoy, la Bóveda Black... y el anillo estaba en la casa de los Gaunt con hechizos repele-muggles sobre ella, y los magos no tenían razones para ir allí —razonó Severus—. El orfanato, aun cuando lo considerara importante, seria muy inseguro. Incluso con protecciones... si las pasaran, la Horrocrux quedaría perdida para él. A pesar de ello... revisaré la información.

—Así es, te reuniré información acerca de ello y de cualquiera de ese tiempo que este aun con vida, o si tenía algún amigo en que confiara... —Albus se detuvo ante el resoplido de Tom, y alzó una ceja.

Tom vaciló, necesitaba ser cuidadoso de no dejar deslizar información que no pudiera saber de la infancia de Voldemort—. Es sólo que pienso que tras ver su memoria de él de niño, no parece ser del tipo que confiara en nadie, y ¿amigos?... lo más probable es que no tuviera, y si esta señora Cole le temía y le llamaba 'raro', si ella se parecía a la matrona de mi orfanato lo más probable es que ella le llamara cosas peores cuando usted no estaba presente. Los niños 'raros' no son bien tolerados... yo dudo que tuviera amigos —Tom terminó sonando un poco más amargado de lo que pretendía, y para su desmayo Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en la mano de simpatía.

—Bueno, les dejaré saber si aparece algo, antes de que vayan ustedes a ver el orfanato... —Albus fue interrumpido por el sonido del Flú, seguido de un grito histérico de Draco y los sonoros sollozos de Dudley.

Severus llegó al pasillo al mismo tiempo que Petunia.

Draco divisó a su padrino y se lanzó a sus brazos—. Lo siento... lo siento... traté de sostenerlo, pero mi brazo se dislocó. Papá esta tratando de encontrarlo...

Los brazos de Severus rodearon a Draco reconfortándolo, pero estaba conciente que Harry faltaba y sentía que el piso le fallaba debajo de los pies.

El guía de la excursión le dio una explicación un poco menos confusa de lo sucedido, terminando con—:... Los muchachos dicen que se transformó en un pájaro mientras caía y se fue volando...

Severus inhaló profundamente y forzó a sus miembros congelados a moverse. Cuando menos Harry estaba vivo. Pero una transformación repentina como esa... Harry no estaba preparado para separarse a si mismo del ave, y le quedaría solamente el instinto del ave de cómo volar. Y estaba en una área desconocida... La lista de cosas que podrían salir mal era infinita. Pese a ello, cuando menos Harry no había hallado la muerte al caer.

—Tom, por favor, haz arreglos para que los sanadores de San Mungo vean a los muchachos, y contacta a Rosmerta... y a Andrómeda y Dora, puede que necesitemos ayuda para una búsqueda. Te nos puedes unir después de que revisen a Dudley y a Draco —dijo Severus con voz apretada mientras Dumbledore seguía al guía de regreso por el Flú.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry escuchó el ruido enfermante de un crujido en el brazo de Draco cuando se salió de su concavidad y sintió como el agarre del chico fallaba. Quedó entonces en caída libre con el río debajo suyo acercándose a cada segundo. Pudo oírse gritando de terror y deseó con desesperación poder volar. De pronto... lo hacia.

Estaba planeando con las alas abiertas, los ojos agudos observando el río y el bosque de abajo. Podía sentir el viento bajo sus alas, elevándolo sobre el suelo. Voló en círculos amplios, sin estar seguro de donde se suponía que debía ir. Sabía que en realidad era humano... y no un pájaro, pero sus memorias se confundían y estaban fragmentadas y no podía pensar en ello y en estar en el aire al mismo tiempo. Y para rematarla, no tenía idea de como aterrizar.

Al pájaro le gustaba el agua, y no quería alejarse del río. Harry se acercó al río, buscando desde arriba un pez que estuviera debajo de su superficie. Estaba sintiendo hambre, pero el ave no sabía tampoco como atrapar peces. Decidió buscar un árbol en que pudiera aterrizar, con algo de suerte. Y fue entonces cuando lo vieron los cuervos.

Los cuervos lo habían visto acercarse... un Águila Pescadora que pertenecía al océano y no aquí en su territorio. Una joven águila, pero aun así mucho más grande que ellos. Sin embargo ellos contaban con la cantidad de su lado. Atacaron con rapidez, forzando a la joven águila marina a descender, ocasionando que colisionara con los árboles cerca del río y después desapareció de su vista. Ellos volaron en círculo un tiempo, y después se fueron satisfechos con su victoria.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom consiguió con presteza unos Sanadores. El Sanador de Harry de Callejón Diagon acudió con rapidez al ser convocado y después llamó con discreción a un amigo suyo de San Mungo. Él llamó por el fuego al director Yuan, al igual que a Tonks y Rosmerta. Yuan prometió 'hacerse cargo del fuerte' y vigilar a los niños y Petunia.

Petunia estaba casi fuera de sí, Dudley nunca había sufrido de una herida seria antes y a pesar de que los Sanadores movieron sus varitas y administraron una poción, ella encontraba difícil de creer que el niño dormido se encontraba bien. Draco parecía disfrutar de su atención, en cambio Dudley se había dado vuelta en la cama después de tomar la poción insistiendo que le había dado sueño.

Draco lloró repetidamente por no haber podido salvar a Harry a pesar de que los dos Sanadores, Yuan y Petunia le dijeron que no hubiera podido sostener_ nada_ con un brazo dislocado.

Andrómeda, Ted y Dora habían ido por el Flú a la mina de inmediato, y Tom se sentía ansioso por unírseles.

Rosmerta, sin embargo, tuvo una idea—. Lleva a Hedwig, ella podrá encontrar a Harry donde sea... en cualquier forma.

Tom se iluminó ante eso, era una idea brillante.

Hedwig se sintió descontenta por la forma abrupta en que la maniobraron debido a su nerviosismo, y se sintió aun más descontenta de que la metieran en el Flú. Ella toleró que la llevaran al trote por el sendero malhumorada, pero trató de no hacer escándalo, entendiendo que existía alguna emergencia.

Al llegar a lo alto del barranco, Tom se estremeció al ver la altura donde se encontraban. Lanzó varios hechizos localizadores sobre Hedwig mientras Rosmerta la acariciaba y le explicaba—. Harry esta en muchos problemas. Se ha convertido en un ave y no sabemos en donde se encuentra... Tu debes encontrarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Y nosotros te encontraremos a ti.

Hedwig ululó y picoteó con suavidad los dedos de Rosmerta en asentimiento, para después lanzarse al vuelo en busca de Harry.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los Tonks habían traído escobas y se unieron a los otros revisando el área. Albus y Severus se _Aparecieron_ en la orilla del río, y empezaron a lanzar hechizos reveladores y de rastreo.

Severus maldijo y masculló para si con frustrada ansiedad—. El bueno-para-nada hechizo_ Indícame_ no funciona con los animagos . . . el condenado muchacho no va a volver a dejar Dragonsrest de nuevo hasta que después que cumpla los treinta después de esto . . . Debí colocar hechizos de localización sobre él para encontrarlo todas las veces antes de esto...

Albus trató de calmarlo—. Colocar un hechizo de localización o de dirección sobre él le hubiera hecho fácil de encontrar también para los demás. Encontraremos a Harry y estará bien, estoy seguro de ello —Albus esperaba tener la razón, Severus estaba casi echando espuma y viéndose semi-enloquecido por la preocupación.

Rosmerta y Tom los divisaron por el río y _Aparecieron_ a su lado. Rosmerta contuvo una exclamación al ver lo preocupado que estaba Severus y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Trajimos a Hedwig con nosotros. Tom le puso un hechizo localizador y la enviamos a buscar a Harry.

Severus casi colapsó con alivio y la abrazó con gratitud.

Albus se animó de inmediato—. Por supuesto, un familiar como el búho de Harry podrá encontrarlo, forma animaga o no.

—Debemos comenzar a seguirla ahora, puede que tengamos un largo camino por delante —dijo Tom de forma pragmática, y lanzó un conjuro para seguir a Hedwig.

Todos avanzaron por el río por varias millas con dificultad, y fueron yendo más lento al empezar a oscurecer. Severus envió un _Patronus_ a Lucius para contarle su plan, y Lucius envió los mineros a casa y siguió el _Patronus_ de Severus hasta ellos.

—Hedwig, una idea brillante —dijo Lucius con alivio. El búho de Harry era bastante lista y podía confiarse en que mantuviera a Harry a salvo todo lo posible.

Dumbledore llamó a los Tonks con un Patronus y ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo que Hedwig era su mejor oportunidad. Albus mandó a Dora a Dragonsrest para mantenerlos al tanto, y les dijo a Andrómeda y Ted que se fueran a su casa—. No llevará mucho tiempo el rastrear a Hedwig. Podemos necesitarlos más tarde, más descansados, si esto no llegara a funcionar.

Severus mantuvo un paso rápido, considerando el terreno. Estaba desesperado por llegar al final del sendero y alcanzar a Hedwig, y a Harry. Resultaría más fácil seguirlos en la escoba, pero Hedwig podía volar entre los árboles, donde no la verían o el rastro del hechizo.

Rosmerta tropezó en la oscuridad y se torció un tobillo y tuvo que _Desaparecerse_ de regreso a Dragonsrest. Severus le dio un abrazo y le dijo que pronto llevaría a Harry de regreso.

El Sanador de Harry y de Tom, Randall, aun se encontraba allí para alivio de Rosmerta. El Sanador de San Mungo se había ido, pero había dicho que regresaría de inmediato si lo necesitaban, pero Randall había quedado preocupado tras oír lo de la inesperada transformación animaga. Dichas ocurrencias siempre parecían terminar en desastre cuando los jóvenes magos no sabían como transformarse de regreso. Era un asunto delicado. Estaba determinado a estar allí por si traían a Harry en mal estado.

.-.-.

Mientras tanto, junto al río se volvió demasiado oscuro para que hasta un _Lumos_ sirviera de algo, y el rastro dejado por el hechizo aun continuaba.

—Necesitamos detenernos hasta que haya luz de día, Severus —dijo Albus finalmente, para alivio de Lucius y Tom.

Severus se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor con desespero. Tom hizo una fogata y Lucius conjuró almohadones y mantas. Lucius consiguió hacer que Severus se sentara a su lado, donde estaba seguro que el hombre estaría caliente, a pesar de que no estaba seguro que Severus le prestara atención.

Albus se acomodó sin decir palabra, sumido en sus pensamientos, esperando recordar un hechizo que pudiera ayudarlos. Había estado observando la desesperación de Severus por horas y se dio cuenta que Remus había estado en lo correcto, ellos dos se consideraban padre e hijo. Remus, por supuesto, estaba profundamente infeliz por ello. Ese pensamiento también llenaba a Albus con un terrible presentimiento. Cuando Harry muriera, como iba a ocurrir en el conflicto que se avecinaba, sabía que era poco probable que Severus sobreviviera a ello. Severus podría amar a Rosmerta, pero por la mirada en el rostro del pocionista ante el prospecto de la muerte de Harry, ni aun ella podría mantenerlo en este mundo por mucho tiempo una vez que Harry desapareciera. Harry representaba para Severus su oportunidad de redimirse y si sintiera que le había fallado al muchacho... Albus suspiró, esta era la razón de que no le había gustado la idea de que Severus se hiciera cargo del muchacho.

Tom también estaba sentado, resignado a acampar y demasiado preocupado acerca de Harry para quejarse. La idea de perder a Harry era horrorosa. Tom había llegado a sentir afecto por los niños, pero Harry era por quien sentía un lazo de familiaridad.

—_Él quedó huérfano siendo un infante y no fue tratado bien, y ahora depende de Severus... ustedes dos tienen mucho en común_ —dijo Yvane—. _Puede que no sea tu hermano sanguíneo, pero es tu hermano en tu corazón_.

Lucius alzó su varita y profirió—. ¡Ritzy! —convocar a un elfo doméstico desde tan lejos era complicado, pero Ritzy estuvo allí en un instante. El elfo doméstico miró a su alrededor con horror ante las circunstancias en que se encontraba su amo. Lucius consiguió calmarle—. Sólo quiero comida para todos nosotros.

Ritzy asintió y trajo un pequeño festín, junto con una bolsa de pociones que Lucius le había pedido. Si Severus mantenía el paso de hoy, ellos definitivamente iban a necesitar una poción pimentónica vigorizante.

Lucius trató de acomodarse un poco y sacó algo de su bolsillo que lo estaba molestando, recordando tardíamente lo que era. Sintió una punzada en su normalmente helado corazón y suspiró mirando la bola de obsidiana copo de nieve.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tom con inocencia, haciendo que Albus y Severus también miraran.

Lucius se removió un poco ante la súbita atención de Severus sobre él, y mostró la piedra—. Harry escogió esto para ti, Severus. Pensó que te gustaría ya que representa balance.

Severus tomó la esfera con cuidado, como si la piedra estuviera hecha de frágil vidrio, su cara una máscara de dolor.

Lucius puso vacilante una mano sobre su hombro—. Te juro que lo encontraremos, Severus.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry estaba encogido sobre el tronco de un árbol sintiéndose miserable, esperando que los cuervos no volvieran. Sabia que su ala izquierda estaba rota por chocar contra los árboles. El dolor era terrible, pero una vez que consiguió asentarse en la rama de un árbol y doblar su ala contra su costado se sintió un poco mejor.

Le había llevado horas separar sus pensamientos humanos de los del Águila Pescadora, recordando su identidad y su pasado. Había sido una lucha, pero había recordado algo del libro que estaba leyendo, que un animago debe estar preparado para separarse él mismo de la mente del animal o eso los consumiría.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba atorado. No tenía idea como volver de nuevo a ser humano. Estaba mal herido, cansado, y muy, muy, hambriento. El Águila Pescadora chilló infeliz de hambre antes de que Harry lo detuviera, pero después de eso evitó hacer más ruidos. Estaba seguro que había cosas en esos bosques que pensarían que el Águila Pescadora era una comida suculenta.

Harry sabía que tenía que mantenerse a salvo. Su papá lo encontraría, estaba seguro de ello, sólo tenía que tener paciencia.

Después que cayó la oscuridad, algo aterrizó en una rama sobre él. Harry dejó escapar un chillido de sobresalto, que para su vergüenza sonó como un pollito. Miró hacia arriba aprensivo y para su alivio vio a Hedwig. Ella ululó suavemente y se dejó caer a su lado en la rama. Harry se acurrucó contra ella con alivio. Esto debía ser parte del plan de rescate... esperaba.

Harry dormitó con cansancio, pero con Hedwig allí sentía que podía descansar un poco. Pronto se había quedado dormido debajo de un ala de Hedwig. Hedwig hizo ruiditos hacia él. Había actuado como un familiar debía; había hallado a Harry y estaba manteniéndolo a salvo. El papá de Harry pronto vendría por él, esperaba, y se haría cargo del resto.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

los tres miembros de la partida de rescate consiguieron dormitar a ratos unas horas. Sin embargo, Severus se removió impaciente por la demora, esperando el amanecer. Comió algo para mantener su fuerza y pasar el tiempo. Aferró apretadamente la piedra que Harry le había comprado, su miedo apuñalando su corazón. Él no _perdería_ a su hijo.

Estuvo levantado a la primera luz del día, desapareciendo cojines y mantas y apagando el fuego. Todos habían tragado desayuno y café -y pociones pimentónicas- con rapidez. Severus lanzó el hechizo y pronto estaban siguiendo el rastro paralelo al río una vez más.

Para su sorpresa, solamente una hora o dos pasaron cuando el rastro se detuvo. Severus dio un paso adelante con nerviosismo, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar. Se relajó al escuchar un ruido insistente arriba de él, seguido por un chillido descontento. Los cuatro magos miraron hacia arriba para ver una Búho Nival junto a una joven Águila Pescadora, quien debía ser Harry, ya que en vez de los ojos dorados esta águila tenía ojos verdes.

El ave trató de abrir sus alas, pero falló, volviendo a doblarlas junto a su cuerpo, miserable.

—Ala rota, fácil de arreglar creo yo —dijo Lucius con alivio, tras reconocer también a Harry.

Severus asintió y demostrando sus dotes de vuelo, se elevó hasta la rama del árbol junto a las dos aves y con cuidado levantó a Harry en sus brazos sosteniéndolo con alivio junto a su pecho—. Gracias por encontrarlo para nosotros, Hedwig —le dijo al búho, y la envió a casa.

Después bajó volando con cuidado al suelo y los cuatro magos con alivio _Desaparecieron _de regreso a Dragonsrest.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Minerva McGonagall estaba leyendo una carta de Enid Higgs. Entre Enid, Minerva y Molly era raro el día que una de las tres no pusiera sus ojos sobre Neville. Una vez más Enid estaba visitandolo con sus nietos con frecuencia; ahora ellos eran mayores y después de escuchar lo de "colgado por la ventana" se encontraban firmemente del lado de Neville. Molly, por supuesto, aun lo veía muchas mañanas para sus lecciones.

.-.-.-.

Augusta sabía que había muchos ojos observando a Neville y ella poco podía hacer al respecto, y Neville se iría a Hogwarts en menos de un año de todos modos. Así que le dijo a Algie que debía cesar de vilipendiar a Neville.

—Probablemente tengas razón de que tiene poca magia, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Es bueno que hayas conseguido activar su magia, pero tendrás que dejar de señalar lo débil que es. Cuando sea el tiempo correcto, encontraré una bruja fuerte para él, y sus hijos serán más poderosos _—_parloteó Augusta, sin percatarse de la furia en los ojos de Algie. Todo su trabajo para nada, y ahora ella estaba planeando más pequeños monstruos que lo dejarían sin su fortuna.

Pero tuvo que sonreír y decir—. Por supuesto, madre —planear la deceso de Neville antes de que engendrara más mocosos seria su imperativo.

.-.-.-.

Minerva era ajena a los pensamientos homicidas de Algie, y estaba sentada tomando su té disfrutando del receso de primavera. La primera semana ella se quedaría en Hogwarts, y la segunda, se quedaría Albus. Los otros profesores iban y venían, pero con sólo tres niños allí no había necesidad de mantener muchos profesores en el castillo. Todos los estudiantes eran de séptimo año, nerviosos y esperando estudiar más para los EXTASIS que se avenían.

La profesora Sprout aun estaba allí también, ella había hecho planes para hacer viajes a diario, pero en realidad no iba a ir a ningún lado. Minerva fue hacia su oficina, no había leído aun las ultimas dos revistas de "Transfiguraciones Hoy", y planeaba ponerse al día.

Su Flú sonó abruptamente y se sobresaltó. Su Flú solamente se activaba cuando Albus no estaba, y ella nunca se había acostumbrado a esto.

La cabeza de Albus apareció en el fuego, viéndose estresado y descontento—. Minerva, tenemos un pequeño problema, ¿podrías venir ahora a Dragonsrest? —inquirió Albus con cansancio.

Minerva pasó por el Flú de inmediato, esperando que no fuera nada demasiado serio. Fue confrontada con la visión de un joven Águila Pescadora instalada en el brazo de un sillón ocupado por Severus. Dudley y un jovencito que guardaba mucho semejanza con el cercano Lucius Malfoy estaban sentados en sillas cerca de el ave, hablándole suavemente, mientras esta asentía o sacudía la cabeza como respuesta. Dos Sanadores se encontraban cerca, conferenciando entre ellos.

Albus le contó lo ocurrido, brevemente, haciendo que ella meneara la cabeza con desmayo. Minerva era experta en Transfiguraciones, así como Albus, pero las formas animagas eran una especie de especialidad de ella, y se sentía orgullosa de decir que había muy pocos en el mundo mágico que supieran más que ella en ese tema. El cambio inesperado de Harry, aun cuando había salvado su vida, podría causar serios problemas.

Los Sanadores reconocieron a la profesora y se vieron aliviados—. No podemos curarlo hasta que se transforme, las heridas ocurridas baja la forma de animago no siempre reflejan como se ha dañado el mago. Si lo sanamos así como esta, podríamos hacerle más daño.

Minerva notó los rostros molestos de Severus y Lucius, debían haberse descargado contra los Sanadores por ser incapaces de ayudar a Harry hasta que regresara a su forma humana—. Ustedes tienen razón, cualquier magia efectuada en este momento es riesgosa.

Los Sanadores se apaciguaron, y Severus y Lucius suspiraron molestos.

Minerva se sentó en una silla que había dejado Dudley y miró al ave, sonriendo ante los ojos verdes. Era extraño como características de los magos y brujas eran transportadas a las formas animales—. ¿Me puedes entender, Harry? —El ave movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Minerva se relajó un poco, cuando menos Harry tenía control de su mente, y eso era tener la mitad de la batalla ganada. Si hubiera tenido que extraerlo de la mente del ave, hubiera podido tardarse semanas—. Necesitamos moverlo a un lugar donde pueda transformarse cómodamente —dijo ella.

Harry fue movido a su dormitorio, y el águila colocada sobre la cama. Los Sanadores se ubicaron a un lado y Severus y Rosmerta del otro. El resto de los ocupantes se mantuvieron ansiosamente en la puerta.

Minerva se transformó a su forma de gata y saltó sobre la cama. Esto captó la atención del águila y pronto se encontraron conferenciando nariz con nariz.

—_Bien, señor Potter... se ha metido en un buen problema —_ronroneó Minerva a la joven águila.

—_¿Podemos hablar? —_chirrió Harry con sorpresa_—. No quise hacerlo... me estaba cayendo y gritaba y deseé poder volar...—_Harry se encogió sintiéndose miserable, su ala le dolía y también el pecho.

Minerva lo silenció_—. Sabemos que fue un accidente, y me alegra que haya sobrevivido. Si bien su magia al rescatarlo nos presenta un problema —_ella abruptamente adoptó un tono de instrucción_—. Necesito que usted busque profundamente dentro de su mente, encuentre su centro y sienta su cuerpo humano y desee con mucha fuerza volver a ser así._

Normalmente no estaría dando instrucciones tan simples, pero la transformación de Harry había sido instintiva y basada en una voluntad fuerte, así que presentía que la forma de volver a cambiar seria igual.

Harry se concentró con fuerza en su propio ser: El niño, Harry Potter. Imaginándose como se había sentido hace unos pocos días atrás, el primer día del receso de primavera cuando Severus y él estaban caminando por los riscos una vez más, hablando de lo que iban a hacer cuando llegara el verano. Sintió que ocurría un cambio y un repentino dolor agudo en aumento junto con una súbita dificultad para respirar. Jadeó con sorpresa y dio un gritito de sorpresa por el dolor y se dio cuenta que una vez más era humano.

Los Sanadores avanzaron con rapidez, haciendo diagnósticos y conjuros sanadores. Severus fue hacia adelante y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo la mano sana de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con una síplica silenciosa que lo confundió por un momento. Después se dio cuenta que Harry debía estar preocupado pensando que Severus estaba enojado o quizás una vez más estaba preocupado pensando en su rechazo.

—No te preocupes, hijo, los Sanadores no tardarán en curarte —dijo con rapidez, y fue recompensado por el alivio y la sorpresa complacida en los ojos de Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: ¡Y Harry una vez más fue rescatado!

N/T: *En el original "Ostray": Halieto o Águila Pescadora.

Gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo a la traducción. Aun no es el final de esta aventura.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	64. Hermanos y Burócratas

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 64: "Hermanos y Burócratas"**_

Yuan Chang regresó caminando lentamente a sus oficinas, satisfecho de saber a Harry de nuevo humano y con los Sanadores ocupándose de él, y que una vez más todo estaba bien en Dragonsrest. Sabía que en tanto los ocupantes de Dragonsrest estuvieran viviendo en la Reserva, la vida no seria aburrida; no es que la vida fuera aburrida precisamente en una Reserva de Dragones, pero Harry y sus amigos le daban una excitación que no habían conocido.

Mortífagos, muchachos saliendo de Diarios encantados, Dragones rescatados de manos de los goblins, intentos de Secuestro, Mortífagos siendo devorados por Dragones . . . la lista continuaba. Parte de ello, por supuesto era el conflicto que se avecinaba con Voldemort. Los Dragones sabían de ello... de alguna forma, y los Jinetes y Cuidadores de Dragones estaban preparándose, aunque fuera solamente de forma mental. Estaba contento de que algunos de ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a revisar y poner Protecciones Mágicas en las casas de refugio que Lucius y Severus habían 'confiscado' del Señor Oscuro. Muchos Jinetes tenían familias y amigos que se convertirían en blanco de los Mortífagos cuando comenzara el conflicto, y se habían sentido aliviados de que Severus les dijera que estaría encantado de esconder o ayudar a cualquiera de la Reserva que necesitara asistencia.

Las Reservas habían conseguido mantenerse neutrales y libres de la presencia del Señor Oscuro durante la última guerra, pero muchos de sus familiares habían sido asesinados o heridos en un esfuerzo de chantajear a los ocupantes de la Reserva. A Yuan le alegraba que esta vez tuvieran mejores opciones.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Minerva y Albus esperaron hasta que los Sanadores terminaran de trabajar con sus hechizos y pociones y Harry quedó adormilado por efecto de las pociones para el dolor.

Minerva se inclinó hacia él para atraer su atención—. Regresaré para hablarle de su forma animaga, no trate de hacer nada hasta que hayamos hablado, jovencito _—_amonestó enfatizando con su dedo, y Harry asintió de forma adormilada.

Mago y bruja volvieron a Hogwarts por el Flú, satisfechos que la situación se hubiera resuelto sin ninguna baja.

Los Sanadores murmuraron sobre un pergamino, y finalmente parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Randall se volteó hacia los nervosos ocupantes de la habitación.

—Sus heridas ocasionaron algunos problemas cuando volvió a convertirse en humano, pero lo estabilizamos y debería estar bien con unos días de descanso para terminar de curarse —Randall se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza—. Sin embargo, el Sanador de San Mungo tiene que hacer un reporte de todas las heridas de animagos al Ministerio. Así que probablemente va a ver titulares con esta aventura sin que pase mucho tiempo.

Severus frunció el ceño un momento, y después preguntó—: Sé que deben hacer un reporte, pero ¿debe estipular exactamente que tipo de animago es? Aun si tan sólo dijeran que es forma aviar seria una ayuda —miró las caras confusas de los Sanadores—. Me gustaría que su forma animal permaneciera un tanto secreta, seria más seguro para él si no es bien conocida.

La confusión se aclaró y el Sanador de San Mungo asintió en acuerdo—. Por supuesto, "aviar" será suficiente para mi reporte.

Los Sanadores se marcharon con la promesa de regresar a revisar a los muchachos por la mañana.

Lucius y Severus se miraron haciendo una mueca y asintieron. Tendrían que contactar a Fudge por medio de Hugo Savage antes de que ese reporte médico alcanzara el Ministerio.

Petunia persuadió a Dudley a acostarse en un sofá cerca de la cama de Harry. Los Sanadores querían que descansara un día, después de su concusión. Habían dejado el brazo izquierdo de Draco con un cabestrillo, y el rubio estaba acurrucado en un sillón cerca de la cama de Harry, bebiendo una poción para el dolor con Lucius sentado en una silla a su lado.

Tom se quedó parado vacilante en la puerta, con preocupación en los ojos—. Supongo que estas hambriento, Harry. ¿O acaso atrapaste algún pez siendo un Águila Pescadora?

Un gruñido en la dirección del estómago de Harry le contestó, haciendo que todos se rieran por lo bajo. Tinker apareció con un 'pop' antes que le llamaran, trayendo una bandeja con sopa y pan crujiente, y un vaso grande de leche. Severus y Rosmerta ayudaron al niño a sentarse y apilaron almohadas detrás de él.

—Es sopa de pescado, amo Harry, yo feliz usted regresar y bien —dijo Tinker feliz. Los magos sonrieron por la elección de pescado de nuevo para el joven animago.

Harry comió con alivio. Comer con una sola mano lo demoraba un poco, pero le habían advertido de mantener su brazo izquierdo muy quieto hasta que se asentara apropiadamente. El ala rota había sufrido al cambiar a huesos humanos y su hombro había resultado dañado también con el cambio. Los Sanadores tenían confianza que se lo habían arreglado bien, pero él necesitaría "ser muy cuidadoso hasta que la poción Remenda-Huesos tuviera oportunidad de hacer su trabajo reparador". Estaba contento de no ser zurdo.

Harry miró a Draco. Draco sí era zurdo, y estaba restringido hasta mañana con el cabestrillo. Draco lo había tomado bien, diciendo que "sólo era por un día".

Harry había ordenado un segundo plato de sopa y más pan cuando Hugo Savage llegó respondiendo a una lechuza que ellos habían enviado y terminó escuchando con incredulidad la última aventura de Harry.

—Bien, bien, señor Potter. Si alguien hubiera tenido alguna duda acerca de la fuerza de su magia, esto debería despejarlas —Hugo sacudió la cabeza maravillado—. He visto magos y brujas transformarse a su edad en un estado de pánico, pero son escasos y muy espaciados, solamente sé de cuatro otros en el siglo que llevo de existencia.

Harry trató de verse interesado en lo que Hugo estaba diciendo, pero su estómago estaba lleno y su mente nublada por el cansancio, y su ojos se cerraron.

Hugo se rió entre dientes y dijo que iría a hablar con el Ministro Fudge de inmediato—. Esto no debería causar mucho revuelo; una aventura, eso es seguro, pero con niños mágicos es algo que todos los padres deben esperar.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Hugo fue por el Flú al Ministerio, notando que el almuerzo estaba a punto de ser servido, excelente, el Ministro siempre hacia un almuerzo largo y Hugo con frecuencia se invitaba a la mesa del Ministro. Y seguro que sí, Cornelius estaba decidiendo entre varias sopas cuando Hugo llegó.

—Harry Potter acaba de terminar de almorzar sopa de pescado, deberías probarla —ofreció Hugo con una sonrisa.

Cornelius alzó la mirada con sorpresa—. Hugo, que bueno verte. ¿Y cómo esta nuestro joven Harry?

Hugo miró puntualmente un ayudante que estaba cerca, quien tomó eso como una despedida y se fue. Hugo se sentó y se sirvió un emparedado de carne. Cornelius se sirvió sopa de pescado y un emparedado Club, para diversión de Hugo.

—Ahora, ¿de qué se trata esto, Hugo? Nunca te deshaces de los asistentes a menos que pase algo —demandó Cornelius.

—Harry, junto con su primo y Draco Malfoy, fueron a la mina de gemas del Ciervo Blanco en Galés para divertirse. Harry se las arregló para caer por un barranco, aunque los otros dos niños casi se mataron tratando de salvarlo —Hugo miró la expresión pálida y horrorizada del Ministro—. Harry se convirtió en un pájaro, su forma animaga, y se fue volando. Ya lo han encontrado y volvió a ser el mismo, aunque tuvo una pequeña lesión en el brazo. Ahora esta durmiendo después de su aventura —Hugo le pasó al Ministro un pergamino con el cuento completo por escrito.

El Ministro colapsó en su silla con alivio—. ¡Barbas de Merlín! ¿Animago a los diez años?

—No es en realidad un animago... todavía. Se transformó a causa del pánico. No podría hacerlo de nuevo, a menos que alguien lo empujara de otro barranco —dijo Hugo displicentemente—. Snape y Malfoy querían que tu lo supieras, ya que San Mungo escribirá un reporte, por supuesto, y eso podría pasar al departamento de magia de menores de edad. Ellos siempre quieren saber si un mago joven se manifiesta temprano, para estar al tanto de cualquier muggle que pudiera presenciar algo. Snape quiere mantener su forma exacta para callado, y ellos anotarán solamente que es un ave.

Cornelius asintió complacido. Mientras él estuviera al tanto, y no se viera como un idiota si alguien le preguntaba algo, se sentía feliz

—Tengo una conferencia de prensa de otros temas, ¿piensas que debería incluir esto? —le preguntó. Hugo era bastante sagaz en dichas cosas.

Hugo lo pensó un poco—. No como tema principal, déjalo para el final, con algo como "¿adivinen lo que le pasó a Harry Potter en el receso de primavera?", y di que solamente se los dices para que escriban artículos de los peligros de los magos menores de edad intentando transformarse sin la adecuada guía. Siempre tenemos muchos heridos por esa causa todos los años, y si _Harry Potter_ resultó lastimado, aunque no se transformara a propósito, otros niños ciertamente no deben intentarlo —Hugo sonrió con satisfacción.

Cornelius asintió concordando, escribiendo el discurso en su cabeza. Perfecto. Y seria otra historia en que vincularía su nombre a Harry, aunque fuera solamente para contarle la historia a la prensa. Hugo y él

charlaron amistosamente y después fueron por caminos separados.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Draco Malfoy se fueron con renuencia, pero Draco necesitaba descansar.

—Voy a insistirle para que se quede en casa mañana, va a objetarlo, pero su hombro necesita recuperarse —dijo Lucius.

Petunia arrastró a un Dudley que protestaba a su propia habitación y le pasó una pócima SinSueños con una mirada obstinada. Él suspiró y se la tomó. El Sanador había sido muy severo en insistir que descansara, así que bien podría hacerlo.

Rosmerta besó la frente de Harry, y después la de Severus—. Será mejor que regrese a _Las Tres Escobas_, mis clientes deben estar esperando verme pronto.

Severus tomó su mano cuando se retiraba—. Gracias, Rosmerta. De no ser porque pensaste con rapidez acerca de usar a Hedwig... puede que aun estuviéramos buscándolo.

Rosmerta le sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Hedwig, quien estaba sentada a los pies de la cama—. Hedwig hizo todo el trabajo, pero me alegra que el plan haya resultado.

El búho se había mostrado ufana desde su regreso de la mina, y todos ellos estaban agradecidos por su inteligencia.

Rosmerta se fue por Flú, y Tom se sentó en una silla junto a Severus, observando dormir a Harry.

—Deberías ir a dormir algo, mientras él duerme. Sé que no descansaste nada anoche, y no puedes vivir de pociones pimentónicas por mucho tiempo —dijo Tom calladamente.

Severus suspiró y asintió—. Llámame cuando despierte —dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se acostó sintiendo que la tensión lentamente desaparecía al aceptar que Harry estaba en casa y se pondría bien. El alivio era sobrecogedor y se alegró de estar a solas para dejar caer su máscara por unos momentos. Su sueño fue tranquilo, con la certeza de que, por ahora, Harry estaba a salvo.

Tom se sentó junto a Harry, comiendo algo de la sopa acompañada con el pan crujiente también. Tenía un libro para identificar cristales frente a él. El cristal por el que Harry había arriesgado su vida estaba a su lado. Dudley había recordado que estaba en su camisa y se lo había dado a Tom. El cristal grande se había quebrado en dos, casi del largo de una varita y de un color dorado muy claro.

Tom finalmente halló el cristal enlistado como "Danburita". El joven sonrió al leer sus propiedades, no era de extrañar que Harry se hubiese sentido atraído por este.

Claro esta, Harry despertó justo antes de la comida, bostezando e intentando estirarse. Por suerte, el Sanador había fijado su brazo izquierdo a su costado y pecho para evitar que lo moviera accidentalmente.

Tom le sonrió a Harry—. He estado buscando tu cristal. Es bastante interesante —le pasó las dos piezas del cristal y el libro para que Harry leyera el pasaje.

Harry sonrió—. Es una piedra útil para mi entonces... y para ti también, Tom —Tom se vio sorprendido en tanto que Harry le sonreía burlón—. Pienso que el cristal tenía que romperse en dos. Es para ayudar a alguien para facilitarle un cambio profundo y dejar el pasado atrás; y eso es algo que ambos estamos haciendo —Harry se vio un poco incómodo y después se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole uno de los cristales a Tom—. Y yo creo que debe ser un regalo que un hermano debe compartir con el otro . . . creo que en eso nos estamos convirtiendo... ¿no es así?

Tom quedó congelado de la impresión, profundamente conmovido por la oferta de Harry. Él también sentía que los dos estaban caminando por una ruta que conducía a una suerte de hermandad, pero no se esperaba que Harry llegara tan pronto a esa conclusión.

—_Harry es remarcadamente perspicaz para algunas cosas. Y pienso que siempre ha querido un hermano mayor; así como siempre ha querido tener padres _—comentó Yvane.

—Gracias, Harry —Tom aceptó el cristal con la voz un poco ahogada—. Me siento feliz de ser tu hermano, Harry. Tan sólo promete que no habrá más vuelos sobre riscos cada vez que veas algo brillante, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry echó una risita—. Lo prometo. Te llamaré por fuego y dejaré que tu vayas en vez de mi.

—Eso será más fácil que acampar toda la noche —Tom casi se mordió la lengua después de escapársele, no quería decir que le hubiera importado hacerlo... pero Harry sólo pareció envidioso.

—¿Fue divertido? Yo nunca he ido a acampar. ¿Crees que podamos acampar en algún lugar en el verano? —los ojos de Harry se iluminaron ante la idea.

—Tendremos que adquirir una tienda mágica, no me gusta vivir a la intemperie —la voz de Severus llegó desde la puerta. Había escuchado a los muchachos hablar sobre el cristal y había sido alentador escuchar el compromiso de hermandad de los muchachos. Aliviaba inmensamente su mente que ellos se vincularan de esta manera, en vez del desarrollo de celos que había ocurrido en el pasado.

—¿Tienda mágica? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Son a prueba de clima y cosas así, o se arman por si solas? —preguntó Harry. Tom lucia igual de curioso.

—Dejaré que eso sea una sorpresa para una próxima ocasión. Los hechizos en las tiendas mágicas son... extensos, pero prefiero que las vean ustedes mismos —Severus les sonrió burlón a ambos. La cacería de información mantendría a Harry... y probablemente a Dudley y a Tom... ocupados por un día o dos. Tendría que advertirle a Draco que no soltara prenda. Draco disfrutaría embromándolos acerca del tema por un tiempo.

Severus reflexionó que Tom empezaría a ordenar libros, no creía que hubiera nada tan horripilante en su biblioteca como 'acampar'.

Dejó a los chicos hablando excitadamente acerca de lo que podría añadírsele a una tienda. Dudley se les unió bostezando, mientras Severus ordenaba la cena y escuchaba a Dudley empezar a describir una casa rodante a Tom y explicar el nombre 'Winnabago'.

Tinker se afanó en que servir al amo Harry, ahora que el ave había estado fuera de su mente lo bastante para que no le importara comer otra cosa más que pescado, pero con una sola mano debía ser algo sencillo. El joven amo Dudley también necesitaba comer algo liviano para su estómago, aunque ya había pasado lo peor de su herida. Finalmente se decidió en Pastel de Pastor para los muchachos y bistec para Tom y el Amo Severus. Se transportó con un 'pop' a donde la Ama Petunia para preguntarle que preferiría comer y ella se decidió por Pastel de Pastor. Tinker suspiró de contento y le chilló a Dobby para que se apurara con las fresas para el bizcocho borracho con crema. Sabía que eso le gustaría a Harry.

Harry quedó adormilado después de la cena contundente, y era bueno no tener hambre. Se había perdido comidas mientras fue un Águila Pescadora y eso le había traído recuerdos de épocas peores, antes de que Dudley y él se escaparan en busca de Severus. Casi había olvidado el sentimiento de miseria y desesperación que el hambre traía.

Severus le acomodó las mantas para que durmiera después de varias pociones—. Duerme bien, hijo, estás en casa a salvo.

Harry sintió las palabras como un cálido abrazo y se fue quedando dormido contento.

Severus observó a Harry quedarse dormido y sonrió. «Todos van a dormirse temprano —pensó—, a pesar de las siestas».

Tom estaba llamando por el fuego a Dora para darle las últimas noticias de Harry. Severus se sonrió torcidamente ante el pensamiento. Esperaba que el apego de Tom a la muchacha no llegara a un mal fin cuando ella comenzara su entrenamiento de Auror. Si ellos se iban distanciando no seria tan malo, pero si ella, o él, encontraba a otra persona habría lágrimas y recriminaciones. Severus se estremeció, la peor parte de ser Jefe de Casa era cuando ocurría algún drama romántico. Pues bien, pensó con burla, eso seria algo que traspasaría a Sinistra de ahora en adelante. Había sido uno de los primeros deberes que había pensado encomendarle a ella.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Draco Malfoy había descansado bastante bien toda la noche, pero ahora que el alba estaba clareando por una vez no salia de su cama con presteza. Se había sentido tan aliviado con el rescate de Harry y cuando volvió a ser él mismo que no había pensado en las implicaciones del logro de Harry hasta despertar esta mañana. Él sabía que Harry era poderoso, pero esto ilustraba mejor cuánto.

Draco había querido conseguir una forma animaga desde el momento que supo de su existencia, aproximadamente cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Había gritado y hecho rabietas al saber que la mayoría de los magos no estudiaba para ella hasta después de Hogwarts, aunque durante sexto y séptimo año tomaran tutores, tutores muy caros, para ello.

Su padre lo había silenciado finalmente con la promesa de ser el mismo su tutor, cuando su magia y su control fueran lo bastante fuertes. Lucius era un zorro muy elegante y Draco esperaba ser algo similar. Se había contentado con esperar, pero ahora que Harry era un águila marina, un Halieto, él sentía una llamarada inesperada de envidia. Sabía que era algo estúpido, a Harry no le permitirían hacerlo de nuevo sin tomar extensas lecciones, y probablemente se las prohibirían por años.

Aun así, era difícil de asumir.

Se enrolló sobre su costado y trató de decirse que no importaba. Le sorprendió que su abatimiento fuera interrumpido por su padre vestido muy elegantemente, y una larga linea de elfos domésticos cargando bandejas con el desayuno y pociones.

Lucius se preguntaba si Draco no estaría molesto con el infortunio de Harry. Aun recordaba bien la obsesión de Draco con las habilidades animagas. Siendo un niño pequeño le había rogado con frecuencia a Lucius que se cambiara en su forma de zorro. Ese era un truco que a Lucius no le importaba complacerle, después de todo, estaba muy orgulloso de su logro. Transfiguraciones no había sido la mejor materia de Lucius, después de todo.

Y seguro que sí, al mirar a Draco pudo ver la miseria y los celos en los ojos grises. Empero, parecía estar luchando contra ello. Y esto impresionó a Lucius; él podía recordar cuando Draco no hubiera actuado así. Pero Draco valoraba la amistad de Harry, y había sufrido la dislocación de su hombro en su esfuerzo por rescatarlo. Esto también impresionaba mucho a Lucius, era bueno saber que Draco podía desplegar coraje cuando se ameritaba.

—¿Cómo esta el hombro? El Sanador vendrá a revisártelo antes del almuerzo —Lucius extendió su mano y un elfo puso un periódico en ella—. A ti y a Dudley les han proclamado como héroes abnegados que soportaron dolorosas heridas en su esfuerzo de salvar la vida de Harry. Pronto estarás recibiendo correo de tus admiradoras —bromeó Lucius.

Draco consiguió esbozar una breve sonrisa y miró a su padre. Estaba bastante seguro de que él ya se habría imaginado su problema. No era mucho lo que se le pasaba por alto, especialmente las motivaciones y debilidades de una persona.

—Sé que estoy siendo mezquino y tonto envidiando a Harry, padre. Y me gusta pasar este día en casa. Me dará tiempo para recordarme que me alegra que Harry se haya transformado, eso le salvó la vida. Y no pasarán muchos años para que comience mi entrenamiento para descubrir mi propia forma animal —Draco consiguió decirle con un tono positivo y marcado con sinceridad, como se complació en notar Lucius.

Lucius asintió y se sentó cerca de Draco en la cama, haciendo una seña con la mano para que pusieran una bandeja sobre el regazo de Draco—. Es bueno que estés encarando esto ahora y no más tarde. Yo sé que hasta, aun sabiendo que Harry era poderoso no había hecho nada que tu tampoco pudieras hacer —Lucius miró a Draco con seriedad—. Todos tenemos alguna vez que encarar el hecho de que siempre habrá alguien que puede superarnos de una forma u otra. Inclusive Dumbledore tiene que aceptar que la profesora McGonagall sabe más que él de la transformación animaga. Siempre hay alguien mejor: en pociones, ajedrez, o alguien que tiene más poder, o riqueza, o... lo que sea. Tu encontrarás algo en que seas excelente y otros te enviarán por ello, Draco.

Draco asintió y le sonrió—. Gracias, padre.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa. De vez en cuando conseguía hacer esto de ser padre adecuadamente. Se esforzaba mucho en ello, ahora que no estaba Narcissa. Se había sentido muy complacido al regresar con Harry a Dragonsrest yl encontrar a Petunia sentada entre Draco y Dudley confortándolos. Bueno, consolando a Draco de todos modos, ya que Dudley estaba dado vuelta pretendiendo dormir.

Iba a necesitar enviarle un ramo bonito de flores y una nota. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta—. Estaré en mi oficina de abajo, por si me necesitas.

Draco sonrió y empezó a desayunar, sintiéndose mucho mejor ya.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus Snape estudió el periódico con su segunda tazá de café. El Ministro aparentemente había contado la historia de Harry como "una advertencia a otros magos jóvenes" de que la forma animaga no era una trivialidad para jugar. Fudge había enfatizado que Harry no era de culpar, ya que su magia había reaccionado para salvarlo.

«Una táctica inteligente —pensó Severus—, probablemente idea de Hugo».

Los reporteros habían puesto bien la historia y derramaban alabanzas sobre Draco y Dudley. Ellos sonaban impresionados de la velocidad con que habían encontrado a Harry, y Severus sonrió ante la descripción de la sagacidad de Rosmerta en usar a Hedwig. Todos eran artículos decentes. Por supuesto que Rita Skeeter había conseguido arrullarlos y apuñalarlos con su pluma al mismo tiempo. Palabras como 'imprudente' e 'incompetente' se usaron en el articulo. Harry probablemente iba a estar furioso.

El desayuno fue interrumpido por una lechuza ministerial. Severus tomó la carta y despachó la lechuza. Debía tratarse del Ministro deseando tener una oportunidad de visitarlos y sacarse una foto con Harry en su cama de enfermo.

~.~

_Para Severus Snape_

_El Guardián Legal de Harry Potter:_

_Ha llegado a nuestra atención que su pupilo: Harry Potter, se transformó en un pájaro en un área que podía contener muggles. Y no se encuentra registrado como animago._

_Requerimos que usted y su pupilo se presenten ante el Wizengamot para una Indagatoria y posible Juicio este lunes._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Secretaria del Jefe de Sección_

_Auror Rufus Scrimgeour_

~.~

Severus tuvo dificultad para volver a leer la carta por la nube roja que se cruzaba en su visión. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con Scrimgeour y esa odiosa arpía de secretaria zalamera que era un terror para cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con su visión del mundo.

Severus arrugó el pergamino en su puño y se permitió esa expresión de odio que ocasionaba que los estudiantes se desmayaran o se pusieran histéricos. Era sábado, para el día lunes Lucius y su plantel de abogados tendrían planes en desarrollo para devastar a Scrimgeour y los esquemas de pitbull de su secretaria.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: Ya sé que no tienen bases, ¿pero cuando detuvo eso a los burócratas?

N/T: En el original *Ostray: Halieto o Águila Pescadora.

N/T: En el original *Shepherd's Pie: carne molida de cordero cubierto con puré de papas y queso.

Y muchas gracias a todos quienes han colocado de favorita esta historia, la sigue , y sobre todo a quienes dejan comentarios.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	65. Un Oscar para Draco

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 65: "Un Oscar para Draco"**_

Dolores Umbridge miró la pila creciente de pergaminos con satisfacción. En unos pocos días, por fin darían fruto meses de trabajo. Finalmente avanzaría en el Ministerio de la forma que ella esperaba para entonces. Había esperado convertirse en asistente del mismo Ministro después de su extenso trabajo en la Legislación de los Hombres-lobo, pero en vez de eso la habían hecho secretaria de una de las secciones de Jefes de Aurores. Se había debido probablemente a sus airadas objeciones al oír acerca de Harry Potter convirtiéndose en pupilo de ese bribón Severus Snape. Al parecer el Ministro la había escuchado y había actuado... con descontento. No sabía que el Ministro era amigo de ese mestizo advenedizo.

Ahora sentía que era su racha de suerte, ya que Rufus Scrimgeour era definitivamente alguien con ambición, y ella estaba segura que con su asistencia él se convertiría en Ministro dentro de esta década. Rufus estaba ultrajado de que un antiguo Mortífago, aun cuando fuera un espía, fuera ahora el tutor de El Niño Que Vivió.

Dolores resopló con desdén, no comprendía cuál era el alboroto. El padre del mocoso había sido un sangre pura impecable, pero su madre fue una arribista hija de muggles que se había llevado al primer sangre pura que había podido atraer, seguramente ella habría venido de los bajos fondos.

A pesar de ello, el mocoso era visto como un símbolo importante para las masas ignorantes... bueno, concedía que era un símbolo para la mayoría del mundo mágico. Y como tal, él debería estar bajo el control de alguien confiable en el Ministerio. Rufus estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Ellos habían intentado encontrar razones para remover a Harry Potter de la custodia de Snape, pero no habían podido hallar nada. Pensaron que con el incidente de McNair bastaría, pero Rufus dijo que muchos podrían decir que Harry obviamente estaba a salvo en la Reserva de Dragones después que el idiota logró que se lo comieran.

Ahora, sin embargo, ellos sentían que tenían base para hacer un intento. Rufus había desdeñado el reporte de la transformación 'accidental' de Harry Potter. Era obvio para él que Harry _tenía_ que haber estado estudiando la materia, y _no podía_ ser su primera transformación. Eso quería decir que su guardián legal estaba enseñándole la transformación animaga lo cual claramente era una irresponsabilidad; o bien, si Harry Potter lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta, se le estaba consintiendo un comportamiento temerario y su guardián legal no estaba manteniendo una vigilancia apropiada sobre él.

Cuando Rufus y ella leyeron el reporte de San Mungo, Dolores había infiltrado la 'Indagatoria' en la agenda tarde el día viernes, para que el Wizengamot no supiera de ella hasta el día lunes. Ya que se trataba de una 'Indagatoria' no necesitaba del permiso del Wizengamot, pero una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz se podría convertir rápidamente en un Juicio. Con suerte eso terminaría con nuevos custodios para el señor Potter.

Dolores le dio una palmada al otro rollo de pergamino, copia del que había llenado el día viernes, una petición para la custodia de cierto Harry Potter a nombre de Dolores Jane Umbridge. Rufus y ella se asegurarían que el señor Potter cumpliera con su deber en guiar el mundo mágico, ya que al parecer la gente parecía poner atención cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Harry Potter.

Sí, el lunes seria un día maravilloso.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Remus Lupin había leído con interés acerca de las aventuras de Harry como un pájaro. Había esperado que Harry fuera un ciervo, como James. Las formas animagas con frecuencia corrían en una familia. A pesar de eso, Harry parecía estar siguiendo la tradición familiar y estudiando adelantado para convertirse en un muy joven animago. Se preguntó como nombraría Harry a su forma animal.

Miró a su alrededor el almacén, que rápidamente estaba convirtiéndose en docenas de apartamentos. Era agradable estar con hombres-lobo, con una manada de nuevo. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de su antigua manada para sentirse... no exactamente contento, pero sí cómodo. Estaba en contacto con Harry, y podía visitar la tumba de James y Lily. Incluso podía sentir que Sirius no estaba demasiado lejos, en Azkaban. Remus suspiró, a pesar de la traición de Sirius su lobo aun lo consideraba manada.

Remus frunció el ceño, sacudiéndose las malas memorias. Harry necesitaba saber más de los Merodeadores, sus formas y la tradición de ponerles nombres. Se sentó y empezó una larga carta acerca de Lunático, Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano. Al terminar se dio cuenta Severus seria el primero en leerla. Suspiró, al tutor de Harry no le haría gracia las anécdotas de tres animagos sin registrar corriendo por el bosque con un hombre-lobo.

Añadió una nota con la carta insistiéndole a Severus que permitiera que Harry la leyera.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus llamó por fuego primero a Savage, y Hugo entró a la biblioteca riéndose_—. _Harry no puede haberse metido en otro lío tan pronto, ¿o si?

Sin palabras, Severus le pasó a Hugo la citación ministerial.

Hugo la miro con incredulidad—. No tienen un caso, ¡esto es ridículo! ¿Y cuándo mandaron este caso?, no había nada en la agenda para el Wizengamot el viernes.

—Es una Indagatoria, así que no tienen que pasarla por ustedes. Ellos la llenaron después que te fuiste, de ese modo nadie podría saber de ella hasta el lunes en la mañana —contestó Severus calladamente—. Ellos _esperan_ que veamos esto como algo divertido, pero tienen un plan mayor en mente, estoy seguro de ello.

Hugo arrugó el ceño y contestó pensativamente—. Rufus no hace nada sin pensar, tienes razón en pensar que deben tener un plan. Y su secretaria es conocida por ser muy vocal en su criticismo de tu custodia de Harry.

—De eso se trata entonces. Ellos planean tergiversar esto para hacerlo parecer una negligencia, y tratar de obtener la custodia —dijo Severus llanamente.

—¿Crees que lleguen tan lejos? —inquirió Hugo con escepticismo, y después arrugó la frente, recordando el fanatismo de Dolores—. Puede que tengas razón.

—Deberíamos hablar con Lucius —dijo Severus, y recibió un asentimiento enfático de Hugo

El par de magos fue a decirle a Tom que cuidara de todo, y escucharon al Sanador diciéndole a Harry que podría salir de la cama, pero que necesitaría mantener su brazo inmovilizado por otro día.

—Pero quiero ducharme, me siento totalmente asqueroso —se quejó Harry. Un murmullo se escuchó, seguido por un grito de horror de Harry—. Tu NO vas a ayudarme, tía Petunia . . . En ese caso, esperaré hasta mañana en la mañana.

Severus y Hugo se reían por lo bajo mientras le hacían señas a Tom para que saliera al pasillo.

Severus le dijo que iban a la Mansión Malfoy, y le mostró la citación.

Tom reaccionó poniéndose pálido, con los labios apretados de ira—. Deberíamos decirle que se jodan. Estamos en la Reserva, y aquí ellos no tienen jurisdicción.

Hugo alzó las cejas; él no había pensado en eso.

Sin embargo, Severus meneó la cabeza—. Prefiero guardar eso como un as en la manga para algo más importante. Esto deberíamos vencerlo con facilidad, a mi entender. Y si nos retiramos ahora detrás de los bordes de la Reserva ninguno de ustedes podría acudir a Hogwarts hasta que esta maraña legal se resolviera; y si el Wizengamot estuviese sumido en discusiones, eso podría llevar un tiempo.

Tom hizo una mueca y asintió—. Bueno, yo defenderé el fuerte, y tu ve a ver lo que pueden hacer los abogados de Malfoy, entonces.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo pilas con las solicitudes para casas en el Proyecto de Spinner's End: _'Sí'_, '_No'_ y '_Le avisaremos cuando el próximo proyecto comience_'. Era obvio que existía una necesidad de hogares de este tipo, y Lucius estaba explorando más áreas para convertirlas en comunidades cerradas. Muchos de los que buscaban casas eran nacidos de muggles, o mestizos, que no recibirían casas de herencia de magos, o que no podían comprar una de esas mansiones enormes que salían a la venta. Ellos se encontraban forzados a vivir en el mundo muggle, y tenían que limitar su uso de la magia, o conformarse con una buhardilla cochambrosa en Callejón Diagon.

La comunidad de Spinner's End era perfecta para ellos, especialmente la serie de 'departamentos' que Petunia había insistido que se erigieran en el área cerca del río. Los ocupantes no tendrían mucho patio y eran pequeños, y él no había comprendido quien podría quererlos, pero después de preguntar por ahí Petunia había insistido que serian perfectos para los magos y brujas jóvenes y solteros. Ellos ya habían vendido todos los que habían construido y había demanda de muchos más.

Draco se había aparecido por su estudio justo antes del almuerzo y estaba enseñándoles a un par de jóvenes elfos como jugar damas chinas. Los regalos navideños de juguetes y juegos habían resultado bienvenidos, pero no comprendían algunos juegos. A Draco no parecía importarle derrotarlos en los juegos mientras les enseñaba las reglas.

Los elfos estaban chillando felices, aparentemente sin importarles si las piezas iban donde se suponía o no. Lucius hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Criaturas a las que no les importaba si ganaban o perdían estaban más allá de su comprensión.

Hugo Savage y Severus llegaron para su sorpresa y le pasaron el citatorio del Ministerio. Lo leyó montando en cólera y estuvo de acuerdo que se trataba de un pretexto, un probable intento de quitarle el control de Harry a Severus.

Angus Essex, el abogado jefe de Lucius y su ayudante, Roger Eastlake, pronto estuvieron allí, redactando documentos para presentar un contraforma legal en caso de que Umbridge y Scrimgeour tuvieran éxito. Lucius envió a buscar un "amigo que trabajaba en el Ministerio", y quien resultaba que estaba en la nomina de Lucius, para saber si tenía información de alguna cosa que hubiera sido archivada por Umbridge o Scrimgeour recientemente. Fue una orden vaga, pero el hombrecillo con aspecto de conejo se apresuró a hacerlo.

—Necesitamos estar preparados para defender cualquier aspecto de la vida de Harry en Dragonsrest. Todos con quienes esté vagamente involucrado necesita atender, en caso de que los necesitemos —Essex fue adamante—. No sabemos en donde pueden atacar, así que necesitamos prepararnos para cualquier cosa.

Fueron hechas listas con la gente para invitarla al Ministerio el día lunes.

El hombrecillo regresó, viéndose animado—. Encontré algo, señor Malfoy —el hombre estaba casi brincando de excitación—. Estaba en la sección que lidia con los archivos de familia, que incluye adopción, custodia y cosas así. Vi una solicitud en espera, el hombre estaba diciendo que no sabía qué hacer con ella, ya que el niño ya tenía un guardián legal y que no había sido anulado, así que la colocó en espera hasta que pudiera investigarse la próxima semana. Vi que uno de los nombres era Harry Potter —el hombrecillo sonrió feliz.

Severus le asintió a los otros—. Justo lo que me esperaba.

—Necesitamos una copia de esa solicitud, eso probará que la intención de esto es buscar una excusa para obtener la custodia, y que no existe razón en hacer una Indagatoria por lo de la habilidad animaga. Al Wizengamot no le gustará que lo estén usando para robarse a Harry Potter del señor Snape—estableció Essex con énfasis.

—No será fácil obtener esa solicitud —masculló el hombre conejil justo antes de que Lucius lo despachara dándole las gracias y prometiendo que una pila de galeones hallaría camino hasta su bóveda.

—Necesitamos a alguien que consiga esa solicitud sin que lo detecten. Por supuesto, yo podría hacerlo, pero Umbridge y Scrimgeour lo sabrían en una hora —dijo Hugo con un suspiro.

_Hmm. Alguien en quien todos confiaran en el Ministerio, pero que no atrajera la atención_. Lucius se iluminó al tener la idea, haciendo que los otros lo miraran esperanzados. Después él frunció el ceño, odiaba la idea de deberle algo a Arthur Weasley, aun cuando el hombre fuera demasiado Gryffindor para cobrarle, puesto que seria para Harry.

Lucius se levantó y arrojó polvos de Flú en la chimenea con un suspiro torturado y gritó—: Arthur Weasley, La Madriguera.

Las caras de los otros se iluminaron con entendimiento, y Severus sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo lo infeliz que iba a hacer esto a Lucius.

Arthur Weasley miró el Flú familiar con asombro. ¿Lo llamaba Lucius Malfoy? Molly lo miró igual de asombrada, por suerte los chicos estaba afuera.—¿Si, Lucius? —finalmente consiguió responder.

—Severus, Hugo Savage y yo estamos un poco embrollados por la última escapada de Harry. ¿Podrías venir y darnos una mano? —Lucius consiguió sonreir con los dientes apretados.

Arthur sonrió de vuelta, resistiendo la urgencia de decir: "Caramba, ¿eso te dolió?". Y se recordó que la idea no era empujar a Lucius a que le lanzara maleficios oscuros _ni _que que planeara homicidios—. Por supuesto, Lucius —contestó, y pasó hacia la Mansión Malfoy, mientras Molly se retorcía las manos esperando que no fuera la última vez que veía a su marido.

Arthur se sentó frente a una mesa llena de documentos que los magos habían estado revisando, y Severus le contó lo de la citación del Ministerio. Arthur lo leyó y se echó a reír.

—¡Ridículo! Van a quedar como idiotas. Fue una transformación accidental... —Arthur miró a su alrededor—... ¿no es así?

—Sí. Lo fue. Pero creemos que esto es una estratagema para hacer que Harry vaya al Ministerio y quitárnoslo bajo algún cargo de negligencia. Ya existe una solicitud en espera para obtener la custodia de Harry una vez que la mía sea 'anulada' —dijo Severus sombrío.

Arthur se quedó boquiabierto de espanto ante la idea.

—Necesitamos obtener una copia de esa solicitud, para probar que esto se hizo como un plan premeditado —le dijo Hugo al hombre.

—Por supuesto, pero ellos se darán cuenta. Cuando están las solicitudes como 'pendientes' se las tiende a colocar en la pared, para que no olviden consultar por ellas... —reflexionó Arthur.

—Necesitan una distracción... y yo puedo ayudar con eso —interpeló la voz de Draco detrás de ellos.

Draco había estado escuchando cada vez con mayor desmayo. Todos los celos por la habilidad de Harry se habían desvanecido mientras escuchaba del ansia de otros por apoderarse de Harry para controlarlo—. Puedo hacer un escándalo que haga que todos se fijen en mi. Puedo decir que escuché a mi mamá tratando de obtener mi custodia de nuevo y decir con insistencia que necesito ver mis papeles —Draco sonrió burlón—. Todavía recuerdo como hacer una pataleta.

Lucius sonrió con orgullo, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un planeador admirable. Severus hizo una mueca, ya que recordaba algunas de las pataletas de Draco. Arthur lució impresionado, y dijo que podría funcionar.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Un rato después el trío inverosímil, conformado por Draco Malfoy, flanqueado por Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba caminando por la recepción casi vacia del Ministerio. Draco charlaba animadamente con Arthur, tras hacerle preguntas acerca de la aventura animaga. Lucius permanecía silencioso, aun inseguro de como comportarse con un Weasley amistoso.

Llegaron al pasillo afuera de las oficinas que necesitaban, y Arthur entró primero. Lucius y Draco lo escucharon saludar a dos magos que estaban trabajando y decirles que necesitaba ver el papeleo de Martin y Mafalda Prewett, ya que a veces los hijos de squibs eran archivados incorrectamente como hijos de muggles. Lucius aplaudió silenciosamente la brillante estrategia, hasta que recordó que se trataba de Arthur Weasley, y frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando Arthur se había vuelto listo?

Él y Draco hicieron su entrada, Draco transformándose en un monstruo aullador de angustia pre-adolescente, gritando que "¡no se iría a vivir con esa arpía chupa-almas de su madre, y ¿por qué Lucius no hacia algo?!" Lucius no tuvo que fingir su irritación y pidió la ayuda de los dos empleados que escuchaban con interés arrobado la saga que Draco le gritaba al mundo.

—Él sólo quiere ver que su custodia no ha sido cambiada y estar seguro que Narcissa no ha llenado algún papel de custodia —dijo Lucius dándole una entonación de desesperación, mientras Draco continuaba su monólogo de un ruido mortificante.

—Theo dice que ella va a tratar de apoderarse de mi... ¡ella quiere mi bóveda! —continuó Draco con furia—. ¡Blaise ha estado alardeando toda la semana que ella no va a dejarme ir a Hogwarts! ¡Dice que ella va a ponerme en Beauxbatons usando una _FALDA_! —terminó Draco con los ojos desorbitados y chillando, provocando que Lucius y los empleados se quedaran mudos de impresión.

—Ahora estas siendo ridículo, Draco. Ella no puede hacer eso —consiguió decir Lucius ahogando la risa. Había notado que Arthur había conseguido sustraer la copia del pergamino, a espaldas de los ayudantes demasiados ocupados en observar la pataleta de Draco.

—Ella podría _**intentarlo**_, y eso seria igual de malo —siseó Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Uno de los empleados se recobró lo suficiente para convocar el pergamino relevante y dejó que Draco leyera que Lucius Malfoy todavía tenía su custodia, y le aseguró que ninguna solicitud de custodia se había presentado para él. Draco también se dio cuenta que Arthur se había escapado, y milagrosamente se calmó y sonrió.

—Oh, entonces esta bien. Muchas gracias —les brindó una enorme sonrisa mientras Lucius se apresuraba a guiarlo hacia la puerta.

Al irse Lucius escuchó a uno de los empleados murmurar que quizás el heredero de los Malfoy necesitaba que le dieran pociones calmantes de forma permanente. Lucius no estaba seguro de sentir orgulloso de las habilidades actorales de Draco o bien estar horrorizado de que los rumores pudieran esparcirse por el Ministerio acerca de los 'problemas' de Draco.

Arthur se reunió con ellos en los Flú, secándose lágrimas de risa de la cara y alabando a un sonriente Draco por su plan—. Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho.

Lucius murmuró que probablemente el Pabellón Mental de San Mungo iba a contactarlo para ver si requería de sus servicios, pero Draco y Arthur sólo rieron más fuerte.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El domingo los conspiradores lo pasaron en Dragonsrest contactando gente para que estuviera presente en la 'Indagatoria' del lunes en la mañana. Dumbledore fue notificado y vino a Dragonsrest a ver el papeleo, por si mismo. Apenas podía creer la osadía de Umbridge y Scrimgeour de intentar un golpe así, pero estaba de acuerdo que debían ser detenidos.

Cornelius Fudge también fue puesto al tanto, y se quedo sin habla por varios minutos, y después se puso furioso. Estuvo de acuerdo en guardar silencio hasta la 'Indagatoria', y que los respaldaría.

Draco estaba arriba entreteniendo a Dudley y Harry con la historia del 'incursión del documento' en el Ministerio. Dudley quedó confundido con la referencia a Beauxbatons—. Oh, es una escuela de niñas —dijo Draco, provocando que todos se echaran a reír.

Harry se sintió mucho mejor después ducharse, sin ayuda. Aun llevaba un cabestrillo, pero el Sanador le había dicho que podía mover un poco el brazo. Dudley había sido pronunciado completamente sano, para alivio de Petunia. Draco también estaba sano y pudo deshacerse del cabestrillo.

Los conspiradores por fin sintieron que sus planes estaban en marcha y se fueron a descansar antes de la batalla que vendría en la mañana.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pronto sigue la audiencia. Gracias a todos quienes leen, siguen, favorecen y dejan comentarios. Sois un sol :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	66. La Indagatoria

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 66: "La Indagatoria"**_

Rufus Scrimgeour avanzó por los pasillos del Ministerio, Dolores Umbridge pisándole los talones. Pronto toda este sin sentido de los Mortífagos haciéndose cargo de El Niño Que Vivió llegaría a su fin. Ellos necesitaban encontrar a alguien respetable que asumiera la custodia del niño. Dolores decía que ella conocía a alguien; Rufus sencillamente no tenía tiempo. Se arreglarían tutores para él, más tarde. Rufus ciertamente no iba a confiar a Harry Potter a Albus Dumbledore, no cuando este había estado dispuesto a dejar al niño con muggles, y después con Snape de toda la gente.

Ellos habían arreglado que la Indagatoria fuera la primera cosa en la agenda. Entraron a la sala esperando ver al profesor Snape y a Harry Potter delante del Wizengamot . . . y en vez de eso se encontraron con docenas de personas rondando, hablando en tono bajo. Los Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, todos los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, Yuan Chang, Rigel Blackpool y varios Jinetes de Dragón. Gente de la Firma de Contables Norris, y varios abogados acompañando a Angus Essex. Madame Rosmerta y Rene. Varios pelirrojos anunciaban la presencia de los Weasley, y, por supuesto estaban los Malfoy.

Y esos eran los que Rufus y Dolores podían ver.

Mientras avanzaban más se fueron dando cuenta que varios periodistas estaban presentes.

Maldición, ellos esperaban mantener esto bajo la mesa y después dar un breve comunicado. No obstante, Rufus fue hacia adelante y los otros ocupantes tomaron asiento en las bancas que rodeaban el piso. El Wizengamot, con Hugo Savage y Cornelius Fudge a los costados de Dumbledore miraron a Rufus con severidad.

El Jefe del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, dio un golpe con un martillo para pedir silencio y recogió un pergamino.

—Al parecer lo primero en lo agenda es algo concerniente a la transformación de cierto Harry Potter en su forma animaga en un área que puede haber contenido muggles y concerniente a no encontrarse registrado —Albus dejó que sus cejas se elevaran y miró con adustez a Scrimgeour. Los murmullos rompieron en el Wizengamot y alrededor de la sala de la corte—. Muy bien, Rufus, ¿algún muggle vio de hecho a Harry?

Sorprendido, Rufus contestó—: No, aparentemente ninguno lo vio, pero...

—Como fue su primera transformación, y fue por accidente, asumo que él no podía estar registrado —Albus se volvió hacia Severus—. ¿Ha aprendido Harry a controlar su transformación, para así poder registrarse, profesor Snape?

Snape se puso de pie y avanzó por el suelo de la corte—. No, señor, no es así. La profesora McGonagall quiere darle un poco de asesoría durante el verano, pero ella no cree que él pueda conseguirlo de inmediato.

—Tonterías —interrumpió Scrimgeour—. No hay manera de que el señor Potter se transformara de esa manera sin recibir una instrucción anterior... lo que lo convierte a usted en un custodio obviamente irresponsable y negligente —Rufus estaba indignado de que Albus se hiciera cargo de la Indagatoria y decidió ir directo al grano.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada severa a Rufus—. Usted no debe volver a interrumpir, Auror Scrimgeour —se volvió hacia Severus—. ¿El señor Potter ha recibido alguna instrucción al respecto, profesor Snape?

—Absolutamente no —dijo Snape con énfasis.

Rufus resopló con desdén—. El chico debe haber estudiado por su cuenta, lo que es aun más irresponsable de su parte, profesor Snape.

Albus golpeó con el martillo, llamando al orden—. Bien, si esa es la causa de su preocupación, debemos aclarar eso ahora mismo. Harry, ¿podrías venir hacia adelante? —Albus le sonrió a Harry, quien caminó lentamente y se paró al lado de Severus. No estaba feliz con nada de esto.

Rufus se dio cuenta que nada estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan e interrumpió—. No creo que usted sea imparcial en estos procedimientos... no creo que usted deba dirigir el interrogatorio —la corte se quedó abruptamente en silencio ante el desafío de Scrimgeour al Jefe del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus, sin embargo, sólo levantó una ceja—. ¿Tiene alguna objeción en contra de que lo haga el Ministro Fudge?

Rufus por supuesto las tenía, pero no se sentía capaz de desafiar también al Ministro de Magia.

—Muy bien, entonces, Hugo ¿te importaría hacer un conjuro de veracidad? —preguntó Albus, para asombro de Rufus, ocasionando que el resto del Wizengamot murmurara sorprendido.

Savage se inclinó sobre la balaustrada—. Mira, muchacho, este conjuro creará un aura a tu alrededor. No te forzará a hablar, sólo nos indicará si mientes, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con nerviosismo, su mano izquierda tuvo un espasmo en su cabestrillo. Hugo hizo el conjuro y una nube azul claro cubrió a Harry.

—Quizás el profesor Snape debería sentarse —siseó Rufus con irritación.

Harry se vio alarmado, ocasionando que varios miembros del Wizengamot fruncieran el ceño. Todos ya estaban perturbados por una clara sobre-reacción a un simple accidente mágico.

—Tonterías, Rufus...—dijo Griselda Marchbanks molesta—. Esto es ridículo, si vas a hacernos perder el tiempo, al menos deja que el muchacho esté cómodo —ella ondeó su varita y una silla apareció—. Toma asiento, muchacho. Tu tutor se quedará parado junto a ti, por supuesto —miró con fiereza a Rufus; en serio, sólo era un niño, no un mago oscuro.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿tu tutor o alguien más te enseñó como convertirte en animago? —preguntó Cornelius Fudge con amabilidad.

—No, señor, nunca —dijo Harry enfáticamente. Esto hizo que Rufus frunciera el ceño y moviera un poco los pies, ¿seguramente el niño no había estudiado todo por su cuenta?

—¿Estudiaste como convertirte en un animago por tu cuenta? —Fudge hizo eco a los pensamientos de Rufus

—Leí un libro llamado "Aventuras Animales", es un montón de historias acerca de animagos —dijo Harry—, y leí parte de un libro "Encontrando a tu animal", el primer capítulo fue bueno, pero después no logré entender nada y tan sólo lo hojee —contestó Harry con seriedad.

—¿Has intentado cambiar por tu cuenta? —consultó Fudge.

—No, señor —contestó Harry, y la nube azul nunca cambió.

—¿Pretendes intentarlo hacer por tu cuenta? —interrumpió Scrimgeour, irritando al Ministro.

—¡NO! —contestó Harry, un poco horrorizado, ocasionando miradas de preocupación de algunos en el Wizengamot.

—¿Cual sería tu castigo si lo hicieras? —preguntó con cuidado Amelia Bones.

Harry entonó en su mejor imitación de la 'voz Snape'—: 'Si haces algo parecido tan monumentalmente idiota puedes olvidarte de cualquier Nimbus 2000 en tu futuro, por bastante tiempo, jovencito...'

La respuesta de Harry causó risas en la corte y una mueca agria de parte de su tutor.

Esto dejó a Scrimgeour estupefacto, quería decir que Harry era mucho más poderoso de lo que había pensado, y definitivamente no debería estar en manos de magos oscuros para ser corrompido y convertido en una amenaza.

—Si se transformó por su cuenta, su magia debe haber sentido que estaba en gran peligro, ¿cómo sabemos que no fue Lucius Malfoy u otro de los niños quien lo puso en peligro? —demandó Rufus, causando jadeos generalizados en la audiencia.

—¡Esa es una acusación irresponsable y sin bases, Rufus! —gritó Amelia Bones. Pero los conspiradores estaban preparados para esa acusación.

Lucius se puso en pie, llamando la atención—. Mi hijo esta perfectamente dispuesto a someter su memoria del incidente para el pensadero de la corte. Eso dará una mejor visión que la de Harry, ya que él estaba colgando del risco después de todo.

Rufus se quedó boquiabierto momentáneamente con la oferta, pero Amelia Bones dijo—: Excelente.

Draco y Lucius fueron hacia adelante y un enorme pensadero de la corte se deslizó hacia el centro. Los espectadores y periodistas se inclinaron hacia adelante para observar, junto con el Wizengamot.

Hugo Savage bajó hasta el suelo y él mismo recogió la memoria. Instruyó a Draco en un murmullo inaudible y dejó caer la memoria brillante en el recipiente.

La escena fue conjurada arriba del pensadero para que todos pudieran verla, mostrando a los niños comiendo y escuchando del sendero por labios de la camarera, Lucius colocándoles rastreadores y alarmas, la caminata por el sendero hasta el risco, y Harry divisando el cristal. Los espectadores con hijos aventureros propios gruñeron al ver claramente el desastre que se avenía. Todos jadearon en unisono cuando Harry empezó a caer, y observaron los intentos desesperados de los niños por salvar a Harry, encogiéndose cuando ocurrieron sus lesiones. Se escucharon más jadeos al final al observar a Harry cayendo y transformándose. La memoria finalmente terminaba con la aparición de Lucius en la escena.

Hugo le devolvió la memoria a Draco durante el silencio cargado que siguió—. Bien, Rufus, ¿estas satisfecho de que fue tan sólo un accidente infantil? —inquirió Hugo con acidez.

Rufus asintió, dándolo por perdido como un trabajo mal hecho. Puesto que el chico había cambiado de manera espontánea, y por lo tanto el Wizengamot nunca vería a Snape como un custodio inepto en su resultado de un entrenamiento insensato. Desafortunadamente esto no detuvo a Dolores.

—No pueden dejar al pobre niño con ese tutor tan impropio, ¿de seguro no es así? Es un mero mestizo sin vínculos apropiados en la sociedad —habló Dolores por fin—. Harry Potter es un símbolo para el mundo mágico y necesita aprender a poner un ejemplo apropiado...

Dumbledore martilleó pidiendo silencio, viéndose enojado, y Dolores se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la gente en la corte la estaba mirando de igual forma. Ella tendía a olvidar que usar el termino 'mestizo' con tono insultante podía ofender a algunas personas. Snape, sin embargo, le sonreía de medio lado, como si hubiera dicho algo divertido.

—Harry Potter es un niño como cualquier otro, y necesita un tutor que se preocupe por lo que _**él**_ necesita. El estatus de sangre del profesor Snape no es relevante —hubo aplausos y gritos de apoyo desde la galería ante eso, haciendo que Dolores se encogiera un poco recordando tardíamente que Albus Dumbledore también era mestizo.

—Snape solamente quiere el dinero del muchacho y darse prestigio por medio de su asociación —gritó Dolores, intentando re-insertar su reclamo. La gente en la galería lució insegura ante esto y el Wizengamot frunció el ceño, cada vez que se mencionaba el dinero la gente dudaba de los motivos de los otros.

El contable de la Firma Norris se puso de pie y se presentó—. Les aseguró que el profesor Snape no ha tomado ni un solo knut de las bóvedas de Harry Potter desde que se hizo cargo de su custodia, y que ha provisto para él con dinero de su propia bóveda. El único dinero que ha sido sustraído fue por el mismo señor Potter, para comprar regalos de Navidad —se sentó después triunfante, sintiéndose bien por haber vindicado a Snape en esto al menos.

—No puede estar recibiendo la enseñanza que debería...—estaba comenzando a decir Umbridge, sonando un poco desesperada, mientras Scrimgeour lentamente se iba alejando de ella, deseando que se callara de una vez.

Dora saltó sobre sus pies—. Sucede que yo estoy dándole clases a Harry, Dudley y Draco... Yo me gradué con ocho E's y tres S's en mis EXTASIS, y comenzaré mi entrenamiento de Auror este verano. Le puedo asegurar que ellos están recibiendo una excelente instrucción —el cabello de Dora pasaba de un color naranja brillante al amarillo con su rabia, haciendo que muchas personas parpadearan asombradas.

McGonagall se puso de pie una vez que Dora se sentó—. Les puedo prometer que estaré asistiendo al señor Potter a controlar sus habilidades de animago, y cuando esté listo, lo cual será en varios años muy probablemente, haré que se registre como animago. No necesita preocuparse respecto a eso, Madame Umbridge —El Wizengamot asintió satisfecho, el conocimiento de Minerva McGonagall en la materia era bien conocido.

Dolores Umbridge frunció el celo con inseguridad—. Pero el señor Potter debería estar bajo control del Ministerio... por su propia seguridad... —dejó de hablar cuando Angus Essex se levantó y fue hacia adelante, sosteniendo un pergamino que le pareció familiar.

—Yo pienso, Madame Umbridge, que esta "Indagatoria" ha sido una estratagema para que usted intentara exactamente esto, para que usted consiguiera el control de Harry Potter. De otro modo, no puedo creer que _usted_ haya ya solicitado su _custodia_ —Angus ondeó el pergamino hacia arriba para que se lo pasaran al Wizengamot.

Scrimgeour sacudió la cabeza, no se suponía que la fulana tonta enviara la solicitud sino hasta después que la custodia legal de Snape fuera cancelada, y ciertamente no debería haber pensado que ella misma podría ser su guardián legal. Aparentemente, Umbridge era más ambiciosa de lo que él había pensado.

Amelia Bones y Griselda Marchbanks estaban lívidas—. ¿Todo fue una jugada para ganar la custodia? ¿Rufus Scrimgeour sabía de todo esto? —Ellas parecieron un poco más aplacadas cuando él negó con la cabeza.

Fudge lanzó chispas con su varita, recobrando el control sobre el alboroto—. Creo que podemos decir con seguridad que esta Indagatoria ha finalizado, y que no se ha cometido ningún delito... ¿hay alguien que este en desacuerdo?

No se escuchó ningún sonido.

—Muy bien, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, pueden retirarse ... Madame Umbridge, sugiero que vaya a retirar sus pertenencias de su escritorio, ha dejado de prestarle servicios a este Ministerio —el Ministro miró a Scrimgeour con la frente fruncida—. Creo que Madame Bones desea hablar con usted, Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour asintió en silencio, y salió por la puerta más cercana para regresar a su oficina. La Indagatoria definitivamente no había resultado como había planeado.

Los periodistas corrieron hacia los Flús, planeando los titulares.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Hugo Savage y Amelia Bones fueron por los pasillos que daban hacia la oficina de Rufus Scrimgeour en silencio, ninguno disfrutando la perspectiva de desafiar al león en su guarida. El león claramente había estado errado, pero aun así no tenían ganas de enfrentarse a su rugido.

Ellos encontraron a Rufus sentado a su escritorio viéndose sombrío, y se sentaron frente a él_._

—Un mal trabajo todo esto, Rufus... ¿en qué estabas pensando? —comenzó Amelia, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

Los ojos de Rufus llamearon—. Estaba pensando que El-Niño-Que-Vivió, cuyos padres fueron asesinados por Tu-Sabes-Quien, no debería ser criado por un Mortífago y siendo amigo de otros Mortífagos.

Amelia hizo una mueca con simpatía—. El niño parece feliz, y también esta rodeado por magos luminosos: Andrómeda Tonks, Minerva y Albus...

—Yo también voy por allí con frecuencia. ¿En realidad crees que después de todas estas décadas combatiendo magos oscuros no puedo darme cuenta cuando se esta usando Magia Oscura? —dijo Hugo de forma irrefutable—. Yo también estaba confundido por los eventos al principio. Pero me ha quedado claro que ni siquiera la mayoría de los Mortífagos quieren que regrese Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Snape le dio la espalda en la última guerra y fue un espía invaluable, todos lo sabemos —Hugo los observó asentir con renuencia—. Y aun si no te gusta o no confías en Lucius Malfoy, y no te culpo si no lo haces... debes admitir que sustraérselo al Señor Oscuro, de su nombre y de sus talentos, y de su dinero, solamente puede ser algo bueno. Y te puedo asegurar que los sospechas que teníamos son correctas: Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresará pronto.

Amelia asintió con resignación—. A pesar de ello, ¿de qué uso es Malfoy si no podemos confiar en él? No parece suficiente decir que bloqueamos a Lord Ya-Sabes de él —masculló Amelia.

—Te puedo decir que sé de varios planes que Snape y Malfoy tienen en marcha para asegurarse que cualquier retorno de Tu-Quien-Sabes sea de corta duración —aseveró Hugo con énfasis—. Sé que Malfoy y Snape recibirían muertes lentas y dolorosas por sus acciones en su contra.

—Ninguna señal del Señor Oscuro ha sido hallada... después de todos estos años, es tan sólo un monstruo con que se asusta a los niños —dijo Rufus con obstinación—. Sin embargo, los Mortífagos probablemente encuentren a otro "Lord" a quien seguir, así que pienso que remover a Malfoy de su círculo seria lo mejor.

Hugo consideró seguir argumentando, pero para eso tendría que revelar lo de las Horrocruces y eso les haría ponerse frenéticos. Mientras que seria bueno tener medios amplios para buscarlas, los Mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort podrían enterarse de esto y resultaría desastroso.

Así que Hugo se encogió de hombros y dijo—: De todos modos, es mejor tener a Malfoy y Snape en nuestro campo que tenerlos en el campo contrario... y les aseguro que nadie constituye un mejor guardián que un Slytherin alerta y motivado —Hugo le sonrió a Rufus, sabiendo que le recordaba su propio estatus de Slytherin para sacudir su orgullo.

—Bueno, si Hugo esta en lo correcto, y pronto habrá un resurgimiento... y todos hemos visto los signos y escuchado los murmullos... necesitamos aumentar el reclutamiento y el entrenamiento —dijo Amelia con brusquedad—. Quizás tu deberías tomar las riendas de la Academia de Aurores, Rufus. Técnicamente es una promoción y te removería de la vista del Ministro y del Wizengamot —Amelia lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Vas a ser una persona non-grata por un tiempo, sabes. Especialmente después del pequeño despliegue de tu secretaria.

Rufus hizo una mueca, Dolores había destruido su propia carrera y había estancado la de él. Aun cuando la Academia de Aurores podía verse _técnicamente_ como una promoción, eso lo removería del Ministerio mismo.

Hugo y Amelia se levantaron y se fueron. Rufus se quedó sentado en su escritorio largo tiempo, preguntándose si Harry Potter terminaría como una fuerza poderosa contra el próximo Señor Oscuro, o si estaba siendo preparado para _convertirse_ en el próximo Señor Oscuro.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los Malfoy y la gente de Dragonsrest fueron a _Las Tres Escobas_ para una comida de celebración. Rene tenía un festín preparado para cuando llegaron; seguro de que el resultado seria bueno. Harry, Draco y Dudley pronto fueron distraídos con planes de ir a un juego de Quidditch el día siguiente, y Severus también accedió a ir.

—Juegan las _Arpías_ contra los_ Halcones de Falmouth_ —Harry sonrió entusiasmado—. Jennifer la Devastadora les demostrará lo que una verdadera Golpeadora puede hacer —Harry avanzó en su estofado con renovado apetito.

—Sí, ellos se creen los más fuertes —dijo Draco—. Las _Arpías_ les enseñarán.

Severus se relajó mientras escuchaba a Harry y lo observaba devorar su comida. Se había preocupado de que Harry aun estuviera aproblemado por la Indagatoria. El día domingo, después de contarle lo del citatorio, a pesar de que el niño dijera que entendía que no había forma de que Severus permitiera que se lo quitaran (aun si eso significara esconderse detrás de las fronteras de la Reserva), se había rehusado a almorzar ni a comer. Había movido la comida en su plato y ante la insistencia de Severus para que comiera se había puesto verdoso. Severus había tenido que darle una poción nutritiva, pero le había dicho que eso seria por ese día, y que no permitiría que las "tendencias anoréxicas" de Harry continuaran.

Pero, ahora que todo había terminado, Harry de nuevo estaba aspirando la comida con ganas, para alivio de Severus. Y si Harry estaba de nuevo obsesionándose con Jennifer y las _Arpías_, claramente no estaba preocupado por problemas de custodia.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los titulares de los periódicos el día martes proclamaban que un auror del ministerio había intentado condenar al pobre Niño Que Vivió por su magia accidental, y una secretaria había intentado apoderarse de la custodia. Fudge había improvisado una entrevista, junto con el impasible director Chang, ambos insistiendo que Severus Snape era un tutor ejemplar y que la transformación fue por magia accidental y que había sido puesta bajo control por la mejor profesora en ese arte: Minerva McGonagall.

Rita Skeeter se las vio difícil. Sus artículos últimamente consistían en críticas sutiles, o no tan sutiles, de Severus Snape como guardián legal de Harry Potter. Pero con lo ocurrido se le hacia más difícil, no podía hallar forma de atacar la custodia de Snape sin volverse más impopular de lo que ya era. Normalmente los artículos antagónicos o derogatorios eran populares para alimentar los chismes y tenían ciertos seguidores. Pero aun sus seguidores más ardientes estaban descontentos con ella de momento, diciendo que estaba siendo demasiado crítica.

Además, pensaba, el escándalo del Ministerio ya era demasiado delicioso para conformarse con meramente decir que "después de soportar una custodia 'difícil' el trágico Niño Que Vivió estaba bajo el ataque del personal del Ministerio". Sentía que ellos podrían interpretar lo de 'difícil' como desearan.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Harry miró brevemente los titulares, y después se saltó a la sección deportiva para ver que decían acerca de las _Arpías_, para alivio de Severus. Harry parecía finalmente haber renunciado a esperar que los reporteros fueran justos o totalmente honestos.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

El partido de Quidditch fue emocionante, y los niños casi se quedaron afónicos de tanto gritar. Los otros espectadores estaban divididos entre alentar a sus equipos y gritarle saludos a Harry Potter. Harry les saludaba con la mano de vez en cuando; estaba demasiado ocupado gritándole a Jennifer para que golpeara las bludgers contra los 'Halcones'. Ella consiguió deshacerse de dos jugadores y forzarles a usar sus menos satisfactorios reservistas. La victoria fue espectacular.

El manejador del equipo de _Las Arpías_ los invitó a la cena de celebración del equipo para estupefacción de los muchachos. Harry y Draco consiguieron abrirse paso para flanquear a Jennifer, para diversión de la muchacha. Ellos conversaron animadamente acerca de Quidditch y la Reserva de Dragones.

—Mi prima y su madre van a ir a estudiar los unicornios en la Reserva de ustedes este verano. ¿Han visto las manadas de allí? —preguntó Jennifer.

—Tan sólo vistazos en realidad —dijo Draco.

—Yo he encontrado algo de pelo de la crin y la cola, en nuestras caminatas por los bosques —añadió Harry.

—Bueno, tal vez Heather y su madre puedan ayudarlos a verlos de más cerca —sonrió Jennifer.

Ellos siguieron conversando mientras Severus los observaba con contento. Otra crisis superada. Con suerte el verano no traería mayores aventuras que le dieran cabello gris, estaba seguro que se había visto uno esta mañana. Lucius lo había embromado al respecto cuando él había murmurado algo, diciendo que nadie sabría cuando su pelo encaneciera porque su propio cabello era casi blanco.

Condenadamente injusto, pensaba Severus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Autora**: Escribir escenas de corte es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

N/T: Gracias a todos los fans de este fic ;) Cualquier duda o corrección es bienvenida.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	67. La carta de Remus

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 67: "La carta de Remus"**_

Albus Dumbledore se sintió aliviado de que hubiera un corto receso después de la Indagatoria de Harry. Fudge la había pedido para ir a hablar con los periodistas, por supuesto. Y Albus había necesitado ese tiempo para pensar y reflexionar.

Albus había cometido el error de mirar a los ojos a Severus durante su discurso a Umbridge acerca de que "Harry necesita un tutor que se preocupe por lo que _**él**_ necesita". Si Severus le hubiera gritado la palabra 'hipócrita' no podría haber sido más obvio.

Severus tenía razón, por supuesto. Albus no había tenido mucho cuidado en ver como los Dursley criaban a Harry, y ciertamente no como Vernon Dursley se había tomado la instrucción de que Harry 'no debía ser un debilucho', y cuando habían llamado a los servicios sociales muggles, él sencillamente había arrojado dinero al problema y dicho al abusador que fuera más cuidadoso.

Un sentido renovado de haber fallado se apostó sobre sus hombros. No tenía derecho para sermonear a Umbridge ni a Scrimgeour después de sus propias acciones, e inacciones. Cuando menos Scrimgeour tenían preocupaciones verdaderas, aunque fueran infundadas. Umbridge, por otro lado, solamente quería elevar su propia importancia; lo mismo de lo que estaba acusando a Severus.

Albus se frotó una sien dolorida y tomó una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Durante el receso de primavera tendrían semana llena en la corte. Los juicios importantes eran agendados para cuando eran las 'vacaciones escolares' cada vez que era posible, normalmente no había muchos juicios importantes, así que eso no era difícil de hacer. Albus iba la corte un día a la semana durante el año escolar.

Albus deseaba poder entregar las riendas del Wizengamot a alguien más, pero temía que iba a necesitar esa fuerza extra en la batalla que se avenía. Apenas eso terminara él iba a deshacerse del cargo, sin embargo. Lentamente se relajó mientras la poción hacia efecto. Tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que tendría que pedirle disculpas a Harry en un futuro cercano.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville Longbottom observó con cuidado a su tío Algie con el rabillo del ojo. La tía abuela Enid y varios de sus nietos estaban de nuevo visitándolos, y los niños intentaban hacer que jugara con ellos. Siempre que esos juegos se realizaran en suelo firme eso estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente, todos eran locos por el Quidditch y no podían entender por qué no podían ponerle sobre una escoba. Había descubierto para su desmayo que tras ser colgado desde una ventana y caer, ahora le tenía fobia a las alturas.

Neville había intentado explicarles esto, pero había sido cortado por Augusta, quien preferiría que el incidente fuera olvidado ya que tantas personas parecían perturbados por ello. Enid había comprendido de inmediato, sin embargo, y les había susurrado a sus primos que dejaran de intentar ponerlo sobre una escoba. Empero, la lástima en sus ojos habían sido duro de soportar.

Algie había estado observándolo con atención por semanas, cada vez que la abuela no estaba mirando, y Neville sabía que debía tener algún plan en marcha. Había discutido esto con Callidora, quien había fruncido el ceño y le había dicho que se mantuviera cerca de su abuela; aunque pobre protección, al parecer Algie no iba a intentar nada mientras ella lo viera.

Neville había perdido el interés en el libro de maleficios por un tiempo, después de que casi le habían atrapado maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora, con sus primos dándole miradas de lástima y Algie sonriendo burlón, mientras su abuela sonreía abstraída... decidió que la batalla necesitaba reiniciarse.

Cualquier cosa para elevar su moral decaída.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom P. Riddle había pasado la mayor parte del juego de Quidditch inmerso en sus pensamientos. La Indagatoria había sido difícil para él, al tener que estar sentado sin poder hacer nada. Yvane había tenido que hablarle rápido mientras se veía forzado a observar a Rufus Scrimgeour atacar la integridad de su hermano y la elección de tutor. Quiso maldecir al hombre con desesperación y el saber que Yvane lo bloquearía había detenido sus ganas de intentarlo.

Era difícil escuchar a Yvane, y al auror Hugo Savage diciendo que Scrimgeour no era una mala persona... que de verdad seria alguien para reclutar para su causa de ser posible. Cuando Tom había escuchado a Hugo decir eso había sentido una inmensa sensación de traición... Scrimgeour había intentado robarles a Harry, ¿y ellos lo admiraban?

Le había llevado horas a Yvane el explicar que los temores de Scrimgeour de que los Mortífagos podrían convertir al Niño Que Vivió en un mago oscuro eran auténticos. El que estuviera equivocado en esos temores no le volvía malo, sino equivocado.

Hugo había tratado de explicárselo, al ver a Tom atribulado.

—Rufus tiene problemas para pensar 'fuera de la caja'. Tiene problemas con la gente que no esta trabajando dentro del Ministerio para detener a los magos oscuros. Él ve a las personas como los de la Orden como problemáticos y 'obstaculizantes'. Y es verdad que actúan como vigilantes y normalmente actúan fuera de la ley, esa es la razón de que nunca se le invitará a la Orden. Rufus nunca será parte de algo que no esté totalmente dentro de la ley.

—Pero mire lo que hizo y dijo en la Indagatoria... —Tom espetó con rabia.

—Ah, pero eso fue todo perfectamente legal; excepto por lo que hizo la secretaria con la custodia... lo cual también le molestó —contestó Hugo con facilidad, admiraba sus obvias ganas de proteger a Harry, y a Severus, pero no quería que dejara actuar a su temperamento. Hugo no le había visto a Tom empuñar una varita con esa mirada de ira desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Esperaba que lo que fuera que lo hiciera perder el control estuviera ahora firmemente bajo sus riendas.

Tom había pensado en todo lo dicho esa noche y estaba sentado en las gradas del juego de quidditch, escuchando a los chicos gritar y chillar de entusiasmo por el partido. Normalmente, estaría cuando menos interesado en mirar el escote de las_ Arpías_, pero ahora tenía una nueva preocupación.

El periódico de esa mañana anunciaba que el Auror Rufus Scrimgeour se haría cargo de la Academia de Aurores. El diario, por supuesto, había especulado si se trataba de una amonestación para el Auror o de una verdadera promoción. Severus y Lucius parecían seguros de que Scrimgeour no se atrevería a ser abiertamente hostil con Dora, pero todos sabían que había maneras sutiles para que un profesor convirtiera la vida de un estudiante en un infierno.

Severus había intentado aligerar las cosas diciendo que tendría que pedirle a los gemelos Weasley que le enviaran las suficientes bromas a Scrimgeour para que dejara para siempre el servicio. Tom había sonreído, pero aun temía por Dora. No le gustaba sentirse inútil de esta manera, en los meses pasados se había debido acostumbrar a esta novedad: temer por quien amas. Y no lo estaba disfrutando.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Minerva fue de visita como había prometido, para darle a Harry indicaciones para controlar su forma de animago. Draco y Tom la habían escuchado. Dudley no estaba interesado, encontraba eso de convertirse en un animal algo perturbador. Se necesitaba hacer meditación y hacer representaciones mentales, y Harry prometió que no haría nada más que eso hasta que Minerva regresara.

Minerva estaba un poco perturbada por la obediencia de Harry en estas materias. James y Sirius apenas habían esperado a que dejara una habitación para intentar hacer las cosas a su modo. Mantener la promesa de no intentar ganar sus formas de animago nunca habría cruzado sus mentes; ellos siempre parecían sentir que nadie podría alegar cuando tuvieran éxito y nunca habían considerado que _no_ tendrían éxito.

Minerva había pensado en ello mientras estaba en la mesa de los profesores, cuando se reinició la escuela, sobre la obediencia inexplicable de Harry, al compararla con su padre y su madre. Lily nunca se desviaba de un área de estudio que deseaba seguir, por supuesto que ella no habría prometido antes detenerse en primer lugar, y habría argumentado con su instructor hasta que le permitieran continuar.

Albus había arrugado el ceño ante las preocupaciones de Minerva. Minerva, por supuesto, solamente estaba preocupada de que Harry aun estuviera nervioso de que ser rechazado por Severus, o temeroso de desobedecer a su tutor. Albus, empero, tenía otras preocupaciones. Harry necesitaba estar dispuesto a desafiar a la autoridad y hacer lo que debía hacerse en el futuro. Esa era otra razón de que no le importara si Harry se llevara mal con los Dursley; Harry debía poder ser desdeñoso de cualquiera que tratara de coartar lo que él quería, o necesitaba hacer.

Con un guardián respetado como Severus era menos probable que fuera contra las reglas. Albus había contado con la genética, Harry siendo el hijo de james funcionando en su favor. Y quizás aun seria así. Harry podría ser persuadido después de comenzar en Hogwarts de que debería emular a James y los Merodeadores un poco más, después de todo él pretendía que Harry tuviera un poco de entrenamiento en la forma de 'pruebas' en los años por venir.

Por supuesto que Severus iba a desaprobarlo, así que Albus tendría que hacer planes por su cuenta. Albus suspiró, acababa de recordarse que debía tener más cuidado con respecto a Harry, y que Harry también necesitaba ser considerado... pero Severus aun podría 'mimarlo' un poco y Albus aun podía arreglar que Harry aprendiera a encarar el mal que se avenía.

Albus masculló una o dos cosas para tranquilizar a Minerva—. Él pasó un susto cuando se cayó del risco; estará bien una vez que se desvanezca esa ansiedad —no necesitaba que ella se preocupara y alborotara también por Harry.

Albus había estado escuchando rumores perturbadores de las comunidades de magos en el Este de Europa. Él sabía que era probable que Voldemort hiciera su movida cuando Harry ingresara a Hogwarts. Tenía la intención de comenzar el 'entrenamiento' de Harry en ese tiempo, guiándolo hacia el objetivo de destruir los Horrocruces de Voldemort y finalmente al mismo Voldemort.

El camino se había desviado, con eso de Harry teniendo como tutor a Severus. Sentía que eso era bueno... excepto por el pequeño detalle de Harry necesitando morir para que el mundo se librara definitivamente de Voldemort. Sabía que Severus aun estaba trabajando en encontrar otra respuesta para que Harry se librara del Horrocruz en su cicatriz, y le insistía a Albus constantemente para encontrar más libros de artes oscuras buscando una solución.

La búsqueda de Albus de más libros entre sus conocidos en el mundo mágico había levantado varias cejas, pero les había explicado que Voldemort aun era una amenaza y necesitaba investigar como bloquear su retorno. Esto tenía el doble propósito de explicar su necesidad de libros y alertar al mundo mágico del inminente peligro. Esto había alarmado a algunas personas, pero Albus comenzaba a sentir que Severus y Lucius estaban en lo correcto, el mundo mágico necesitaría el tiempo extra para llegar a términos con el hecho de que Voldemort no estaba muerto, y comenzar ahora les permitiría ajustarse a la idea de que deberían encarar una vez más al más maligno Señor Oscuro en varios siglos.

Albus suspiró con resignación. Severus había regresado del receso de primavera con la renovada determinación de proteger a Harry. Al observar cuando buscaban a Harry, Albus supo que Severus en verdad se preocupaba por el muchacho. Esperaba que Severus encontrara una respuesta, aunque no sentía que hubiera esperanza.

Severus también le había mostrado una carta a Albus, junto con sus demandas por más libros. Remus le había escrito una larga carta a Harry ensalzando las aventuras de los Merodeadores como animagos sin registrar mientra aun eran estudiantes en Hogwarts.

—No necesito que Lupin urja a Harry a convertirse en un animago antes de que siquiera atienda su primer día de clases aquí en el colegio —Severus alegó en extenso con respecto a la actitud descuidada del licántropo hacia la seguridad de Harry.

Albus había hecho ruiditos y calmado al Maestro de Pociones lo mejor que pudo; recordándole que el sólo leer las historias no quería decir que Harry fuera a ir corriendo a emular a los Merodeadores. Severus lo había mirado con desagrado y dicho con desdén que un Director con la vasta experiencia de Dumbledore tras observar la juventud de Hogwarts, tanto como profesor como Director, de seguro sabía que emular a los Merodeadores era _exactamente_ lo que Harry querría hacer.

Albus había observado irse a Severus esperando que el mago no evitara que esa carta fuera a dar a manos de Harry.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus estaba de mal humor por la carta y finalmente llegó a una decisión. Fue hasta la oficina de Minerva y se dejó caer sobre una silla entregándole la carta con una mueca. Minerva alzó las cejas y levantó la carta. Pronto se sumergió en el cuento extenso de los Merodeadores y las formas de animagos que habían adquirido para correr junto a su amigo cuando se transformaba en hombre-lobo.

Ella sacó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos en ocasiones. Los riesgos que ellos habían tomado eran alarmantes, por supuesto, pero recordaba también a los muchachos con un poco de orgullo. Ellos habían tratado tanto de apoyar a Remus y eran bastante protectores de él... ella suspiró... bueno, cuando no estaban poniéndolo ellos mismos en riesgo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Si Harry fuera mayor, probablemente hubiera apreciado las historias sin sentir la urgencia de copiar a James. ¿En qué estaba pensando Remus?

Minerva miró a la expresión molesta de Severus. Bueno más molesta que lo normal—. Supongo que estas dudoso de alentar un comportamiento temerario en Harry —ella vio como el pocionista rodaba los ojos, y probablemente se mordía un sarcástico: ¿Tu crees?. Minerva siguió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pienso que Harry esta dispuesto a hacer casi todo por su nuevo 'papá'. Simplemente recuérdale de su promesa y no hagas mucho escándalo sobre esto, y él no te decepcionará. Volver a recalcarle en extenso las reglas que ya ha prometido cumplir sólo hará que se vuelva obstinado . . . y hasta ahora él ha cumplido fielmente sus promesas, de modo que actuar como si no confiaras en él seria sólo perjudicial.

Severus frunció el ceño, pensativo, a él le molestaba aceptar consejos parentales de la Jefa de Gryffindor, pero no podía negar que ella tenía cierta razón. Insistir acerca de algo sólo lo haría más atrayente y demostrarle a Harry algo de confianza podría hacerle bien, después de todo había sido responsable con la capa invisible.

Severus asintió y se puso de pie, recogiendo una vez más la carta—. Gracias, Minerva, creo que tienes razón.

Ella correspondió la cabezadita con amabilidad, tratando de no demostrar mucho su triunfo. Ya era bastante que el Jefe de Slytherin la estuviera escuchando.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Una vez más llegó el sábado, y Severus fue por el Flú a Dragonsrest por unos cuantos minutos, una hora o algo así antes de que Minerva llegará para su lección con Harry. Dumbledore había dado su permiso con una sonrisa amplia, una vez que supo que Severus le iba a entregar a Harry la carta de Lupin.

Severus hizo entrar a Harry a la biblioteca y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana junto a él. Severus sacó la carta y se la dio a Harry—. Dudé en entregártela, pero has probado ser responsable con la capa de invisibilidad, así que creo que esta carta no hará que rompas tu palabra y trates de conseguir tu forma animaga por tu cuenta.

Harry miró a su tutor con sorpresa—. No romperé mi palabra, papá. Sé lo peligroso que puede ser transformarse, Tom y Dora me han dado para leer varios libros con historias de horror al respecto —concluyó Harry con una sonrisa.

Severus consiguió sonreír un poco—. Aunque sé que te gusta saber historias de tu padre, quería evitar que tuvieras esta carta. Pero recuerda que aunque las anécdotas parecen excitantes y aventureras, espero que tu no trates de imitarlos. Te aseguro que la aventura va a encontrarte, no necesitas ir en su busca.

—Prometo tener cuidado —dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo a Severus cuando este se preparaba para irse—. Vamos a echarte de menos, parece que el verano no va a llegar nunca...

Severus se rió entre dientes mientras iba hacia la chimenea—. ¿Supongo que Dudley y tu han encargado docenas de folletos de lugares interesantes en donde acampar, y de catálogos con equipo de campamento?

—¡Puedes apostar que sí! —declaró Harry—. Dice que las tiendas tienen espacio mágico; algunas suenan como _mansiones_ completas . El señor Malfoy dice que tiene un par de tiendas, una de ellas es realmente grande, y la otra 'muy pequeña' tiene sólo cuatro o cinco dormitorios —Harry dio una risita de que alguien lo considerara 'muy pequeño'.

Severus le desordenó el cabello y le sonrió con afecto—. ¿Qué tal si Tom y tu miran los catálogos con Dudley y Petunia? Quizás ellos quieran una tienda pequeña para ellos también. Escojan unas cuantas para ver y con suerte un fin de semana podremos ir a revisarlas, o lo haremos cuando llegue el verano, si los estudiantes no me dejan otro caso.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. Esperaba que su destino fuera cerca del mar. Al menos ahora sabía por qué se sentía tan atraído por el agua. Aun soñaba con volar como un Águila Pescadora; las escobas eran casi tan buenas, sin embargo, y estaban yendo de nuevo a la Mansión Malfoy para sus lecciones. El señor Higgs aun tenía reminiscencias de volar con James Potter, o mejor dicho de volar contra James en los partidos de Quidditch. Era bueno que Harry estuviera jugando como Cazador como James lo hacia, eso lo hacia sentir un poco más cerca a esos recuerdos.

—Gracias por traerme la carta, papá —dijo Harry, abrazándolo una última vez. Sabía que le era difícil saciar la curiosidad acerca de sus padres, y apreciaba los esfuerzos a que Severus llegaba por él.

Severus lo abrazó y Harry le prometió enviarle pronto una carta.

3MS

Harry descubrió a Dudley y Draco en la sala de estar con Tom, y les leyó la carta en voz alta. Lupin contaba la historia de como lo habían mordido siendo niño, y como Dumbledore lo había invitado a tratar de terminar su educación mágica de todos modos, siempre que guardara su aflicción en secreto. Sirius Black y James Potter lo habían descubierto durante su tercer año, a pesar de eso, y para su asombro ellos habían seguido siendo sus amigos. Harry sintió algo de orgullo por ello.

Los Merodeadores habían tenido la idea de convertirse en animagos y pasaron el verano anterior a su cuarto año investigando. Les había llevado la mayoría de su cuarto año, pero lo habían conseguido, incluso Peter Pettigrew. Al principio, simplemente lo habían acompañado durante las noches como hombre-lobo. Pronto, ellos le dejaron salir para correr por el bosque con él. Lupin describía sus aventuras, aunque admitía que recordaba poco de eso, eran las cosas que James, Peter y Sirius le habían contado.

La carta terminaba con sus felicitaciones por su éxito y "por tomar el manto de los Merodeadores como aventurero". Harry no estaba seguro que pensar de eso.

—¿Él se creyó la acusación de que estabas estudiando animagos por tu cuenta? —preguntó Draco, comprendiendo de inmediato.

Harry miró la carta con renuencia—. Eso debe ser. Las historias que envió suenan excitantes, pero ¡cielos!, los riesgos que ellos tomaron... ¿qué tal si se hubieran encontrado que algún pobre sujeto mientras era hombre-lobo?

Tom, quien había estado poniéndose cada vez más tenso mientras escuchaba la carta, se relajó un poco. Harry no sonaba ansioso por salir a aventurarse. Claro que Harry aun se estaba recuperando de una aventura, así que quizás no resultó tan tentado. Aun así, sentía que Lupin se había esforzado en demasía por hacer parecer que correr sin trabas como animago fuera fabuloso.

Dudley había permanecido silencioso durante la lectura de la carta, le había parecido un enloquecido cuento de hadas, pero sabía que era verdad. La manada de gamberros sonaba tremendamente como sus compadres y él de hace un año atrás.

—Pienso que ellos no estaban pensando en lo que podría pasar —dijo Dudley lentamente—. Yo sé que Piers, yo, y lo otros no lo hacíamos cuando corríamos por las calles buscando 'divertirnos'. Ellos no tendrían la _intención_ de herir a nadie, pero eso podría haber pasado.

Harry suspiró—. Suena como si fuera divertido siempre que fueran tus amigos. Sólo que no pensaban en ciertas cosas, en lo que podría pasar.

—Uno siempre debe tener un plan B, y preferiblemente un plan C también —entonó Draco, imitando a su padre.

—Ah, sí, el lema de los Slytherin —se rió por lo bajo Tom, haciendo que los demás le imitaran. Bueno, siempre que recordaran eso estarían bien.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir esta historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	68. Planes para el Verano

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 68: "Planes para el Verano"**_

Algernon Longbottom observó a los niños jugando en el patio enorme. Pronto llegaría el verano y con este aun más mocosos malcriados. Se había sentido jubiloso cuando Neville demostró su fobia a las alturas y rehusó tener nada que ver con escobas. Eso había puesto un escollo en el plan "haciendo amistades con los primos" de la vieja murciélago Enid.

Desde que Augusta le había prevenido que dejara de atormentar abiertamente a su sobrino, había pasado el tiempo planeando qué hacer con el obstáculo en el camino de su legítima herencia. Pensaba en otras formas de poner sus manos en ella, y su primer pensamiento fue arreglar la muerte de Neville, ya que ahora era obvio que no era un squib.

Un squib no podría heredar la fortuna de los Longbottom. Neville hubiera tenido una pequeña herencia para mantenerlo confortable y probablemente una casita en la parte trasera de la propiedad para mantenerlo fuera de la vista. Entonces Algie hubiera sido el heredero, Augusta no tendría otra opción.

Algie ahora tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Enid y tal vez esa odiosa gata Minerva estaban vigilando a Neville. La profesora McGonagall siempre le había tenido mala, pensó con rabia, aun cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de si sospechaban de sus intenciones. Pensaba sin cesar en maneras de matar a Neville, pero era difícil hallar un modo que no apuntara directamente en su dirección. Tendría que conseguirse una excelente coartada, y la muerte tendría que ser sin que se murmurara su participación.

Por varias semanas, pensó que seria mejor matar a Augusta en vez de eso, y así convertirse en el tutor legal de Neville, y estaría en control de su fortuna por más de una década. Matar a Augusta ciertamente seria más fácil, a pesar de que estaba en excelente salud y bastante activa, y nadie creería que sencillamente se enfermó y murió.

Pero después le dio un vistazo al Testamento de Augusta. Si ella muriera, él no seria el tutor legal de Neville, sino que Enid y un completo equipo de abogados y contadores cuidarían el dinero de Neville. Algie recibiría una buena cantidad de dinero, que seria administrado por el mismo equipo de abogados. Algie se vería reducido a recibir una cantidad mensual, justo como ahora, y no seria una cantidad grande.

Eso terminó con su idea de asesinar a su madre; no valía la pena.

Sin embargo, si moría Neville, las cosas para él mejorarían mucho. El mayor deseo de su madre era que él se casara y llenara la mansión con más pequeños Longbottom. Se estremecía ante esa idea, a pesar de que el cuidado de esos futuros hijos era el deber de esposas, elfos domésticos y niñeras. El problema era que cualquier heredera en búsqueda de esposo, no estaba interesado en_ él_, ya que todos sabían que había 'derrochado' su herencia.

Unas pocas jóvenes adineradas que no eran sangre pura y tenían padres prósperos lo habían 'examinado', ya que que esos padres querían un yerno sangre pura con el respetable apellido Longbottom. Ellos le habían dicho que podrían hacer un contrato de matrimonio, pero el dinero seguiría a nombre de la muchacha y bajo el control de su suegro en caso de que ella muriera. Algie había sido expulsado de un hogar después de decir con desdén que si ellos deseaban un semental, deberían poner un aviso.

Aun así, si él se convirtiera en el heredero, podría contraer un matrimonio razonable y Augusta sera mucho más generosa una vez que hubiera nietos en camino. Ella se olvidaría de Neville, y Algie seria una vez más el favorito, sin tener competencia del mocoso del mojigato Frank.

Sólo necesitaba pensar en el plan adecuado.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville observó al tío Algie con el rabillo del ojo mientras este se iba a pasar otra 'noche con sus amigos'. Callidora y él habían encontrado otro encantamiento en el libro que podía cambiarse para que se activara después de varias horas. Tuvo que entrar a escondidas al cuarto de Algie después que los elfos dejaran allí la ropa que Algie se pondría esa noche.

El encantamiento era lo bastante simple para que Neville lo aprendiera en una o dos semanas, para que lo hiciera y saliera rápidamente de las habitaciones de Algie. Después de dos horas, se activaría y sus pantalones se encogerían abruptamente tres tallas. Ya que Algie usaba sus ropas bastante entalladas, con suerte eso seria bastante doloroso... justo antes de que los pantalones se rajaran y se le cayeran.

Callidora le había asegurado que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, era poco probable que el tal Tom Riddle hiciera algo por la maldición que le había lanzado a Draco Malfoy. Así que estaba bien volver a reiniciar sus bromas pesadas.

Neville le sonrió ampliamente a su abuela, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Una partida de ajedrez, abuela? —le preguntó impulsivamente. No había olvidado la acalorada discusión entre ella y la profesora McGonagall, pero quizás la pregunta tan sólo la había sorprendido. Era difícil odiar a alguien con quien vives, especialmente cuando odias aun más a la única otra persona en la casa.

Ellos se sentaron a jugar y pasaron un rato agradable. Neville aun no era muy bueno en eso, pero estaba mejorando. Augusta jugaba bien y le enseñaba más movidas y estrategias cada vez que jugaban.

Estaban tomando chocolate antes de ir a acostarse mientras Augusta les contaba una historia acerca las andanzas de su difunto marido en la selva, mientras buscaba una planta para los invernaderos. Desde que había decidido que Neville trabajaría en los invernaderos, para alivio orgulloso de éste, lo había estado 'alentando' para tomara ese camino. Neville necesitaba poco incentivo ya que eso era lo que _deseaba_ hacer, pero disfrutaba de las historias.

La historia fue interrumpida por el regreso del tío Algie. El mago tenía la cara morada de furia y estaba usando una capa elegante sobre una túnica con borde plateado justo como lo había sido al irse. Pero sus pantalones habían sido reemplazados por un par de simples pantalones de pijama usados en los hospitales.

Augusta saltó sobre sus pies impactada—. Oh, cielos... ¿qué sucedió, Algie?

—Alguien maldijo mis pantalones para que encogieran y después de casi estrangular mi... bueno, se rajaron por las costuras y se cayeron, justo en la mesa de ruleta mágica. Probablemente sucedió porque estaba a punto de ganar dinero. Unos amigos me llevaron a San Mungo para revisar... cosas por el daño —Algie dijo entrecortadamente por la rabia—. Bueno, ellos me llevaron después que dejaron de reírse.

Neville miró la apariencia de Algie con júbilo. ¡Maravilloso! Un poco de venganza por la humillación de Neville por años siendo llamado un squib y 'prácticamente un squib' hasta que la abuela le dijo que se detuviera.

Consiguió agachar la cabeza y mascullar ahogadamente permiso para ir a su cuarto. Augusta se lo dio de forma distraída, mientras se esforzaba por no reírse. Ella pensaba que quien fuera que había hecho el encantamiento debía ser bastante bueno en eso.

Algie observó irse a Neville con ojos entrecerrados, y una sospecha indeseable, que desechó inmediatamente. No había forma de que Neville pudiera aprender esos hechizos sin que alguien se los enseñara. La idea de un retrato haciéndolo nunca cruzó su mente.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los tres chicos en Dragonsrest recolectaron enormes cantidades de información de numerosos lugares en el mundo mágico a donde les gustaría ir a acampar. Tom y Dora habían aprovechado la oportunidad para enseñarles geografía en general y las diferencias entre los mapas de los magos y los muggles. Los mapas mágicos incluían áreas que estaban Desilusionadas para los muggles o que habían sido encantadas para parecer diferentes a lo que eran.

Aparentemente, existían cientos de islas dispersas a través del globo, no solamente Lyonesse, que estaban escondidas de los muggles. Algunas eran propiedad privadas de algunas familias o existía allí pequeñas comunidades, o (como Lyonesse) albergaban edificios gubernamentales. Otros eran sitios para vacacionar para magos. Había una muy grande cerca de Nueva Zelanda, un poco menor a la misma Nueva Zelanda, que albergaba una Reserva de Dragones con unos cuantos Ojos de Ópalo de las Antípodas.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando esos lugares y una vez que Dudley y Harry se hicieron a la idea de que podrían usar una serie de Trasladores para ir a cualquier parte del mundo, las consideraron con seriedad.

Después llegó la noticia de que la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Francia y Japón seria en Quiberon, Francia a fines de julio. Y eso volvió la búsqueda innecesaria. Decidieron que no necesitaban buscar otros lugares, los campamentos serian cerca del mar, en una área excelente para explorar y habría muchos deportes acuáticos.

Lucius rodó los ojos, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que era un buen plan, siempre que Severus estuviera de acuerdo. Tom supervisó mientras los tres le escribían una carta a Severus alabando las numerosas virtudes de la península de Quiberon como centro vacacional que por casualidad iba a albergar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Le enviaban un folleto del área donde el mago que poseía la tierra hospedaría el campamento de los magos, y enlistaba los escenarios naturales cercanos y las atracciones.

Los tres cuidadosamente le ataron la carta a Hedwig y la mandaron.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Hedwig voló por el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, los estudiantes la señalaban y se voltearon a ver al Maestro de Pociones para ver si eran buenas o malas noticias de Harry Potter. La leve sonrisa de Severus al recibir la carta de Harry se tornó en una de resignación.

Los estudiantes se congelaron un poco consternados. Las malas noticias de Potter significaban el regreso de "el _antiguo_ profesor Snape" y ellos preferían el nuevo, quien era menos agrio y quitaba menos puntos. Y quien también pasaba menos tiempo patrullando después del toque de queda.

Albus y Minerva lo miraron con preocupación, visiones de animagos rampantes y de cabalgatas en dragones pasaron por sus mentes.

—¿Todo esta bien en Dragonsrest, Severus? —preguntó Albus con vacilación.

—Lucius y yo dejamos que los chicos escogieran una localidad para hacer un 'viaje de excursión' durante el verano —Severus hizo una mueca, dejando claro lo que pensaba de esa elección.

—¿Han elegido una área infestada de leones en África, Severus? —preguntó Madame Sprout embromándolo—. Porque si es así, hay algunas plantas que quisiera... —se sonrió.

—Oh, no, es mucho peor que eso —gruñó Severus—. Cuando menos en un safari yo podría recolectar ingredientes de pociones y también plantas —masculló.

—¿Han encontrado un volcán activo para acampar en su base? —preguntó Sinistra con diversión. A ella le estaba comenzando a gustar este Severus menos estirado. Empezaba a ver porque Rosmerta había perseguido al Maestro de Pociones.

Severus se encogió de hombros—. No, ellos han decidido acampar en un hermosa playa, que da la casualidad que es donde se realizará la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, en Quiberon, Francia —se echó para atrás con un suspiro, el lugar estaría repleto hasta las nubes y sumamente ruidoso, estaba seguro de eso.

El equipo de enseñanza trató de sujetar su risa en sus servilletas y los estudiantes que estaban escuchando se relajaron, entonces no eran malas noticias. Quizás el profesor Snape se olvidaría de restar puntos. Las nuevas se esparcieron con rapidez por las mesas, ¡Harry Potter iba a asistir a la copa mundial! Planes para el verano fueron reformulados y cartas plañideras a los padres fueron escritas con rapidez.

Madame Hooch le dio una palmada a Severus en la espalda, lanzándolo hacia adelante—. Excelente, estoy segura de que los muchachos la pasarán muy bien.

Severus hizo una mueca dolorida, y asintió dudoso, no quería que ella volviera a darle otro golpazo así en represalia. Le dio de comer a Hedwig algunos bocados, y la envió de vuelta a casa.

De regreso a su oficina iba pensando en una respuesta que sonara dispuesta en vez de irritada. No le importaban demasiado los juegos de Quidditch en Hogwarts, apostaba en ellos con Minerva para hacerlos más tolerables y eran buenos para el orgullo de las Casas.

Sin embargo, la Copa Mundial era otro asunto. Habría miles de personas allí, y con suerte la mayoría llegaría por Flú o Traslador y después se irían. Él hubiese preferido hacer lo mismo, pero Harry quería acampar allí, lo que lo convertía en una pesadilla para la seguridad. Ya se imaginaba que Lucius debía estar sudando por los detalles, y preparando montones de Trasladores de emergencia y de encantamientos rastreadores para los chicos.

Una vez que se supiera que Harry Potter estaría allí . . . Severus meneó la cabeza. Ellos irían allí para verlo, tanto los buenos magos que querían tan sólo estrecharle la mano, como los malos, que querían matarlo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius Malfoy fue con reluctancia por Flú al Ministerio. Una vez que empezó a pensar acerca de ello, se dio cuenta que el número de asistentes haría difícil custodiar a Harry, Draco y Dudley. Severus y él necesitaban un plan, de preferencia varios planes. Tenía gente en su nómina que sabía como asegurar una residencia o un negocio, pero custodiar a tres activos pre-adolescentes era un asunto distinto, y no quería arruinar el viaje convirtiéndoles en virtuales prisioneros.

Así que ahora se encontraba una vez más entrando a la oficina de un sonriente Hugo Savage, en busca de su ayuda.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Hugo. Podía ver que Malfoy necesitaba algo. Cuando el aristócrata tenía algo que tu necesitabas su cara no tenía este aspecto en parte desafiante y en parte malhumorado.

—Severus y yo le dijimos a los niños que eligieran un lugar para acampar este verano —Lucius suspiró con desaliento—. Ellos decidieron que seria de lo más relajante el acampar entre miles de otras tiendas en Quiberon, Francia, durante la Copa Mundial.

Hugo se echó a reír sonoramente, disfrutando del pensamiento de Malfoy y Snape pasándola mal por ello, mientras los chicos corrían por la playa con quien sabe quien. Finalmente se tranquilizó y se secó los ojos—. Sí, puedo ver su dilema. No podrán controlar quien esta en la multitud, así que tendrán que controlar el acceso a los chicos, sin hacer que ellos se rebelen contra las restricciones.

Lucius asintió con alivio, no estaba seguro de haberse contenido de maldecir al viejo Auror si hubiera seguido riéndose, además de que no estaba seguro de si, aun a pesar de su avanzada edad, Hugo pudiera limpiar el piso con él—. Así es, esperaba que usted pudiera apuntarnos donde obtener una seguridad discreta.

—Yo iría sencillamente con rodearme con gente en quien confío, dejarles saber el problema, y asegurarme de que los muchachos _**nunca**_ estén solos. Quizás uno o dos guardias contratados que sean de confianza para mantener un ojo sobre ellos a distancia, además —De repente, Hugo sonrió con humor—. La familia Weasley es bastante grande para proveer gente las 24 horas del día. Los muchachos mayores podrían ser buenos guardaespaldas sin que nadie este conciente de sus roles.

Lucius tragó con enorme dificultad lo que sospechaba era su orgullo ante el pensamiento de pedirle ayuda a Arthur Weasley. Podría objetar airadamente, pero esa idea tenía demasiado sentido para hacerla a un lado de inmediato, y eso mantendría a su hijo, además de Harry y Dudley más seguros. Sus propios ojos se iluminaron con picardía.

—Usted parece tener excelentes dotes para planificar seguridad. Estoy seguro que el Ministro de Magia, que Cornelius estará de acuerdo en que usted debe acompañarnos en nuestro pequeño viaje de excursión, simulando ser un 'huésped' nuestro —Lucius le dio una sonrisa radiante al finalizar su declaración.

Hugo casi pudo escuchar el 'snap' de una trampa cerrándose a su alrededor con fuerza. Le dio una mirada dolorida a Lucius. A parte de él no le disgustaba la idea, su propia familia se había independizado y repartido, y él tomaba vacaciones ocasionales para verlos. Pese a ello, el pensar en un viaje con los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, aun cuando iba a ser una estadía ruidosa y turbulenta durante la Copa Mundial, bueno, tenía su atractivo. Pero él sabía que no debía demostrarle a Malfoy que le _agradaba_ la idea.

—¿Va a hacer que un mago viejo y cansado como yo ande detrás de esos buscabullas que usted y Snape pretenden hacer pasar por jóvenes magos respetables? —preguntó Hugo con tono plañidero.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—. Pues sí, supongo que eso haré.

Lucius podía ver que el viejo Auror no era adverso a la idea como pretendía, pero le dejó continuar su charada. Tener a Savage cerca detendría a muchos con malas intenciones, y los chicos lo obedecerían sin vacilar; seria una verdadera ventaja. Y lo mejor de todo era que Tom confiaba implícitamente en Hugo, lo cual era una rareza que no debía pasarse por alto.

Hugo gruñó con pocas ganas—. Bueno, supongo que debo ir, pero solamente si usted me deja quedarme en su tienda. He escuchado que sus elfos domésticos preparan verdaderos festines —Hugo sonrió con astucia, preguntándose cuanto podría presionar a Lucius.

Lucius alzó una ceja, aunque sabía que la acción no tenía el mismo efecto que cuando lo hacia Severus—. Bien, si llevo la tienda más grande supongo que ni siquiera me enteraré que está allí. Sin embargo, si usted me molesta, tendré que mostrarle el calabozo.

Hugo se rió con incredulidad—. ¿Su tienda de acampar tiene un calabozo?

—Molésteme y lo descubrirá —le advirtió Lucius con una sonrisa astuta.

—Ahora quizás tenga que hacerlo, sólo para averiguar si lo hace —se rió entre dientes, y después se puso más serio—. Si encuentro algún muchacho adecuado que no le importe cuidar de los chicos a cambio de unas vacaciones pagadas y boletos para la Copa Mundial, se los enviaré.

Lucius asintió en acuerdo y se puso de pie—. Gracias por su ayuda.

Hugo sonrió burlón—. Gracias a _usted _por las vacaciones.

Lucius hizo una mueca y salió rápido, seguro de que había ganado en el trato, pero no muy seguro de cuanto habría ganado Hugo. Lucius deseaba poder recordar en qué Casa había estudiado Hugo.

Lucius fue hasta la oficina del Ministro y le hicieron entrar pronto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lucius? —preguntó feliz Cornelius.

—Necesito que jales un par de hilos y me consigas un palco completo para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Necesitaré todos los asientos para toda la gente va a estar cuidando de Harry, Dudley y de Draco. Vamos a acampar allí por una semana... quizás dos —Lucius sonrió ante la cara de deleite de Fudge mientras planeaba—. Por supuesto, tu eres bienvenido a unírtenos, a menos que los otros dignatarios insistan en que te sientes con ellos.

—Bueno, siempre puedo insistir que el palco quede al lado del palco del Ministro de Francia. Estoy seguro de que no le importará —Cornelius ya estaba pensando en las fotos de él mirando el juego con Harry Potter—. Te enviaré los boletos, ¿estas seguro que necesitas todos esos?

Lucius escondió una sonrisa, Fudge era fácil de manipular. Obtendría el mejor palco con la simple promesa de que el Ministro se sentaría cerca de Harry.

—Aun cuando no llenemos todo el palco, a pesar de que estoy seguro que así será, no quiero que haya extraños allí. Por seguridad, ya sabes —entonó Lucius con solemnidad.

Fudge asintió acordando—. Por supuesto, tienes razón.

Se despidieron y Lucius observó como Fudge se disponía a ir de inmediato a extraerle un palco al comité francés. Ellos tendrían que proveerlo, era para Harry Potter después de todo, especialmente con la promesa de la presencia de los Malfoy.

Lucius fue un poco más lentamente hacia la oficina de Weasley. El hombre parecía haber tenido un cambio de suerte, con promociones y aumentos, y se preguntó como lo habría logrado.

Por supuesto que Lucius no se imaginaba que sus propias visitas tuvieran algo que ver con ello.

Lucius le hizo señas de que no se molestara al jefe de Arthur, diciendo que sólo necesitaba hablar con el señor Weasley. El hombre se retorció las manos con ansiedad, tendría que tomar pronto una decisión y eso se estaba haciendo cada vez más aparente.

Lucius se dirigió a la oficina de Arthur, despachando a la secretaria para que fuera a buscar té.

Arthur estaba divertido, pero decidió darle por su lado a Lucius fingiendo fruncirle el ceño por sus modales. Lucius se sentó con arrogancia en una silla, sin que le invitaran. Arthur tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para suprimir una risa, y consiguió seguir mirándolo fijo.

—¿A qué debo el... honor... de tu visita, Lucius? —dijo con frialdad.

—Oh, he venido a invitarte a acampar con nosotros y asistir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Tengo boletos para que tu y tu familia estén en el palco del Ministro con nosotros —Lucius sonrió con triunfo cuando Arthur escupió su té sobre lo que esperaba fueran documentos importantes sobre su escritorio.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Jaja, por ser tan excelentes lectores, este es mi bono :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	69. Comienza el Verano

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 69: "Comienza el Verano"**_

Lucius Malfoy observó con satisfacción como Arthur Weasley frenéticamente conjuraba encantamientos de secado sobre los documentos sobre su escritorio. Conseguir ese cierto aspecto de idiotez estupefacta en un Gryffindor era una de las alegrías en la vida que hacían cantar el corazón de Lucius. Pero Lucius al final cedió y le explicó sus palabras.

—Severus y yo dejamos a los chicos escoger un viaje de excursión, y por supuesto eso significó que ahora iremos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Si solamente fuéramos a ver el juego no habría mayor dificultad, pero ellos desean acampar en la playa por una semana o algo así. Necesitaremos rodearnos de magos y brujas confiables para que mantengan vigilancia sobre ellos ... de forma discreta, por supuesto —Lucius hizo una pausa, Arthur había abandonado sus papeles a su destino húmedo y estaba escuchándolo con atención—. Hugo Savage va a acompañarnos, y yo pretendo contratar alguna seguridad para que también los vigile, y quizás invitar a algunos más, tal vez a la familia Tonks. Sin embargo, tu y tu familia podrían asegurarse de que los chicos, en especial Harry, nunca estén solos para que alguien llegue hasta él.

—Es probable que Charlie este comenzando a trabajar en la Reserva de Dragones en Rumanía... pero no será hasta mitad de Agosto. Sé que los otros estarán de acuerdo de todo corazón con tus planes —dijo Arthur pensándolo.

—Sé que unas pocas palabras con los Goblins, para pedir la asistencia de Bill custodiando a El Niño Que Vivió logrará que le den permiso en Gringotts para este viaje —ofreció Lucius, conociendo que eso endulzaría el trato.

Los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron. Tener a toda la familia junta para una vacación estival seria fantástico. Había sido agridulce disponer ahora de más dinero y vacaciones más largas, pero no tener a todos sus hijos disponibles. Esto haría feliz a Molly.

Lucius se levantó, satisfecho de que los Weasley estaban dispuestos y le dio apretón breve de manos a Arthur, no era necesario después de todo ser demasiado amigable. Arthur lo acompañó hasta el elevador, como siempre, para que Lucius le dijera más provocaciones verbales si deseaba. Molly siempre se reía cuando le contaba de los juegos de Lucius estos días, ahora que estaba trabajando por el lado correcto ella se reía de la fanfarronada Slytherin.

—Enviaré los boletos para los asientos del palco cuando los mande el Ministro —continuó Lucius—. Cornelius probablemente se sentará junto a Harry, por supuesto. ¿Quieres una linea larga de asientos para tu familia, o tres filas de asientos, uno detrás del otro? Organizar a todos esos niños para que estén sin darse manotazos unos a otros va a ser difícil —suspiró Lucius con fingida simpatía.

Arthur se mordió el interior de la mejilla de nuevo para evitar la risa. Por suerte sus esfuerzos enrojecieron un poco su cara así que la mirada de enojo a Lucius pareció real. Lucius sonrió contento y entró al elevador pensando en sus próximas victimas: Andy y Ted.

El jefe de Arthur suspiró con resignación al escuchar a Lucius y Arthur planear juntos su 'excursión' y 'compartir un palco con el Ministro'. El jefe de Arthur había sido promovido como enlace entre el Cuerpo de Aurores para ayudar a coordinar equipos lidiando con problemas muggles, y había estado contemplando las posibilidades de quien podría ser su reemplazo. Arthur Weasley tenía la experiencia, pero hasta hace poco nadie hubiese adivinado que tuviera conexiones para conseguir dicha promoción.

Sin embargo, ahora era obvio que podría hacer a Arthur Jefe del Departamento de Protección Muggle antes de que le llamaran a la Oficina del Ministro y le _ordenaran_ hacerlo.

Cuando un sonriente Arthur pasó de regreso a su oficina, su jefe le hizo señas mientras forzaba una sonrisa para darle las nuevas de que ahora sería Jefe del Departamento completo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius dobló por el camino que salia de la residencia Tonks. Andromeda y Ted Tonks habían estado de acuerdo cuando menos en asistir parte de la estancia, y quedarse en la ridículamente grande tienda de los Malfoy. Ted trabajaba en uno de los Invernaderos Longbottom, no podría combatir una horda de secuestradores, pero seria otro par de ojos. Andy, claro esta, había sido criada en la casa de los Black, lo cual era bastante para convencer a Lucius que debía ser excelente como guardaespaldas.

Severus, además, había enviado una lechuza con una idea interesante, así que cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy de inmediato llamó por fuego al Castillo Krum. El señor Krum estaba en casa y quedó inmensamente complacido de ser invitado a su campamento para ver la Copa Mundial con su grupo.

—Si usted sabe de cuatro o cinco jóvenes confiables a quienes no les importe ayudar a cuidar a los niños durante ese periodo, por favor tráigalos consigo. Los instalaremos en nuestras tiendas y tengo un palco completo para ver el juego, así que no se lo perderán —dijo Lucius.

El señor Krum se rió—. Estoy seguro que encontraré algunos voluntarios para vigilarlos a cambio de boletos para la Copa Mundial.

—Hágales saber que el Auror Hugo Savage estará 'a cargo' de la seguridad de Harry y de los otros, así que recibirán ordenes de él —añadió Lucius.

—Excelente, su nombre es bien conocido, inclusive aquí. Ellos estarán impresionados de ser parte de algo así —dijo el señor Krum sonriendo.

Lucius terminó la llamada con un sentido de satisfacción. Tener jóvenes búlgaros con ojos agudos ayudando seria invaluable. Ellos se tomarían la tarea muy en serio, saber que habría una recomendación de Hugo ayudaría sus propios proyectos, especialmente si alguno esperaba formar parte de los cuerpos policíacos más tarde.

Ellos tendrían un buen grupo de tiendas con amigos rodeándolos al terminar, y con suerte no tendrían dificultades en mantener la seguridad con tantos ojos en Harry, Dudley y Draco.

Lucius se sentó en su escritorio suspirando. Un viaje por Gran Bretaña normalmente seria relajado y casi aburrido, y este viaje seria cualquier cosa menos eso. Los periódicos habían escuchado de inmediato del viaje, probablemente por los estudiantes que habían escuchado la conversación de Severus. La Copa Mundial tendría mucha asistencia de todos modos, pero este año, inclusive aquellos con poco interés en el deporte irían para darle un vistazo a Harry Potter.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus miró con fiereza a los gemelos Weasley, con una ceja elevada. Ellos habían conseguido explotar una poción sobre la mayoría de la clase, haciendo que todos al hipar dejaran escapar burbujas que tañían agradablemente. Las niñas parecían disfrutarlo, pero los muchachos estaban avergonzados.

Severus hizo una nota mental de hacer que los chicos vendieran esta poción a _Zonko_.

—Cinco puntos menos para cada uno... y detención esta noche a las siete —Los otros chicos se vieron felizmente vengados a pesar de la disminución de puntos. Severus consiguió darles una mirada sutil a los gemelos de modo que supieran que esta detención era para otra cosa además de cortar ingredientes desagradables. Aun tenían que mantener una fachada.

—Pero falta menos de una semana para el término del período de clases —se quejaron en unísono.

Severus se dio la vuelta, su túnica restallando—. _No_ lleguen tarde —espetó—. ¡La clase terminó!

Stebbins y Summerby se pusieron junto a ellos, gruñendo entre hipos resonantes—. Pensé que la poción era solamente para esos cretinos al frente de las mesas Ravenclaw.

—Disculpen por eso... pienso que me sobrepasé con las raíces de margarita y faltaron alas de doxy —dijo Fred, guiándolos al Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, ustedes son a quienes les dieron detención, así que... —se encogió de hombros Summers, eructando otra burbuja morada. Los gemelos estaban seguros que esta esta tocando "rema, rema, rema en tu bote..."

—En las detenciones nos dedicamos a sacarles datos al profesor con sutileza, así que en realidad no tenemos problemas con eso —dijo George con astucia.

Summerby resopló una risa—. Seguro que sí... el profesor Snape ayudándolos a hacer bromas... —hubo una risotada general de todos quienes escucharon, y el gemelo sonrió. Por supuesto que era ridículo.

Fred le hizo señas a Percy y a Charlie, quien estaba sumergido en otro libro acerca de Rumania en la mesa Gryffindor. Percy no estaba interesado en ir allí, pero sentía que ayudar a Charlie a prepararse para su aprendizaje le ayudaría a entrar a la reserva de Gales.

George sacudió la cabeza con fingida tristeza—. Percy ha convertido al pobre Charlie en un gusano come libros, es triste, eso es —dijo con pena.

Ellos fueron a la mesa Hufflepuff donde reportaron los resultados del desajuste con el caldero a Cedric.

—Bueno, tendremos que aceptar un ocasional descalabro —dijo Cedric encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta—. Ustedes y sus co-conspiradores han tenido demasiada suerte todo el año.

Fred y George se miraron uno al otro con alegría. El Mapa de los Merodeadores les había resultado invaluable para colocar trampas y señalar sus blancos. Ellos habían tenido cuidado de permanecer dentro de los limites instaurados por Cedric, ya que sabían que la profesora Sprout estaba manteniendo una vigilancia cercana sobre ellos a través de éste. Ellos no querían en este punto estar del lado equivocado de su Jefa de Casa.

Antes de las siete en punto de la tarde ellos consiguieron agachar los hombros y verse deprimidos al irse, aunque por dentro estaban ansiosos por ir al Laboratorio de Pociones. Golpearon a la puerta y entraron, encontrándose sorprendidos de ver allí a Percy y a Charlie.

Severus le hizo señas a los gemelos para que sentaran junto a sus hermanos, y después de cerrar la puerta y ponerle protecciones contra oyentes indiscretos, se sentó en un taburete alto frente a ellos.

—Su padre me ha pedido que les diga ciertas cosas —dijo con seriedad. Los Weasley se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad—. Estoy seguro que ya habrán oído que Harry, y el resto de nosotros iremos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Los cuatro se rieron, sí, la mayoría del mundo mágico sabía que Harry Potter y el resto de los ocupantes de Dragonsrest, así como los Malfoy irían a acampar a Quiberon y asistirían a la Copa Mundial.

—Bien, todo eso es una pesadilla para la seguridad, claro, y Hugo Savage ha sugerido que nos rodeemos de gente en quien confiemos. Así que su familia ha sido invitada a unirse para acampar y asistir al juego —Severus observó sus caras jubilosos por unos segundos—. Por supuesto, habrá unos cuantos deberes a cambio de esto... —Ellos tornaron sus rostros expectantes hacia él.

—Charlie, tu te reportarás con Savage para sus asignaciones, junto con varios jóvenes búlgaros que se han prestado de voluntarios para esto —los ojos de Charlie brillaron ante la idea de trabajar junto al famoso Auror—. Percy, estoy seguro que no te importará ayudar a Tom con su investigación, aunque tendrás que tomar turnos en vigilar a los niños —Percy sonrió en respuesta, y Severus se volvió hacia los gemelos—. El problema principal, por supuesto, es que Harry es un blanco —Los gemelos asintieron—. Su primo Dudley también es uno, por ser el primo de Harry. Draco también esta en riesgo porque su padre se pasó del lado de Harry. Así que necesitaremos siempre mantener un equipo de ojos alertas sobre ellos, y ustedes dos pueden ayudar con eso, recordándoles que no deben ir a ningún lado solos, y observar si hay alguien sospechoso. No creo que los tres vayan a romper las reglas de forma deliberada, pero los niños de su edad son olvidadizos, y espero que ustedes les recuerden las reglas, y que _no_ los alienten a romperlas.

Las caras de los gemelos se pusieron serias—. Lo comprendemos, profesor. Nosotros ayudaremos a mantenerlos a salvo.

Severus asintió, ellos parecieron comprender ahora cuando algo era serio o no. Probablemente resultado de estar rodeados por Hufflepuffs en vez de Gryffindors, pensó.

—Excelente. Sus padres les darán más detalles, cuando los tengamos —Severus con una inclinación de cabeza los despachó de regreso a sus salas comunes.

Los cuatro salieron murmurando con emoción acerca del verano.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Evan Rosier leyó las noticias de hace varios días atrás en la parte de atrás de un periódico ruso. Él había estado siguiendo las noticias de la sociedad mágica británica con interés. Las noticias eran mínimas, ya que los rusos tenían sus propios problemas sin tener que preocuparse por un señor oscuro y sus esbirros. Evan había deambulado por un tiempo después de su supuesta muerte, y finalmente había llegado hasta la frontera rusa y una vez allí, encontró su lugar.

La comunidad mágica en Rusia necesitaba desesperadamente de Maestros Constructores de Protecciones y Barreras Mágicas. Durante el reinado de los Zares, los magos se habían dispersado ampliamente, y muchos se encontraban 'escondidos a plena vista' como 'curanderas' y 'sanadores'. La mayoría no había protegido sus casas contra los muggles ni los Desilusionaba. La mayor parte de su comercio transcurría por medio de los gitanos, muchos de los cuales eran squibs o magos y brujas con pequeñas cantidades de poder.

La Revolución Bolchevique y dos Guerras Mundiales terminaron con la sociedad de los magos en Rusia por como había sido por un milenio. Los gitanos habían sido perseguidos, y con frecuencia asesinados, y muchos magos y brujas habían huido y sus hogares fueron invadidos por quienes sentían que esa 'gente rara' no encajaba en el régimen comunista. Algunos escaparon del país, y otros se amontonaron en las pocas áreas Desilusionadas que tenían.

La construcción de Barreras Mágicas no eran un punto fuerte en su sociedad, ya que rara vez las usaron en el pasado, así que les llevó largos y sufridos años el proteger las áreas de magos una a una. Gringotts había enviado algunos Constructores de Protecciones, aunque su sistema era diferente porque solamente funcionaba en edificaciones de piedra. Contrataron a algunos magos de otros países, pero aun ahora para ellos los constructores de Protecciones Mágicas eran un premio.

Evan sonrió, era bueno ser un Maestro en su oficio. Los rusos no tenían interés en su pasado ni en su tatuaje horrendo en su brazo izquierdo. Estuvo a punto de no molestarse ni en cambiar su nombre ... pero el ponerse Iván Rossinski hacia sentir más cómodos a los rusos.

Había hecho grandes proyectos para sus empleadores, colocando más Protecciones en unos pocos años que lo que ellos habían hecho en años, así que era algo así como un héroe para esos magos aliviados. Su cuenta en Gringotts ciertamente reflejaba esa gratitud. A pesar de ello, echaba de menos su vida anterior, la emoción del peligro era adictiva, y con el tiempo Evan se había empezado a sentir cada vez más aburrido, encontrando su necesidad de caos con el tiempo más difícil de ignorar. Finalmente había cedido a eso y hallado diversión con los muggles cercanos, pero los magos locales se mostrado preocupados, así que había tenido que ir a 'cazar' a lugares más lejanos. Y de tanto en tanto iba alguna ciudad grande donde se Aparecía para su 'cacería'.

Rosier disfrutaba observando, casi de forma clínica, cuanto terror, dolor o angustia su presa podía tolerar antes de morir o enloquecer. Suponía que era porque su madre había sido una Ravenclaw, y le había enseñado a analizar las cosas prácticamente desde su cuna. Echaba de menos a sus amigos Barty y Bellatrix, ellos le habían comprendido, o cuando menos no se inmutaban con sus inclinaciones.

Las noticias de Gran Bretaña eran bastante interesantes. Envió por algunos _Profetas, _esperando que no se alejaran demasiado de la verdad. Se rió por lo bajo, Snape estaba en control del mocoso Potter, y Malfoy estaba justo en medio de ello, y divorciado de Narcissa Black... que interesante.

Dobló el periódico y reflexionó en silencio. No había tomado muchas vacaciones desde que llegara aquí, y terminaría con la Protecciones del último asentamiento a mediados de Julio.

Gran Bretaña sonaba interesante en esa época del año.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Peter Pettigrew escuchaba mientras la familia Weasley hablaba animadamente acerca del viaje a Quiberon para la Copa Mundial. Apenas podía creer que los Malfoy y los Weasley se unieran para hacer _algo_, mucho menos para ayudar a **Snape** de toda la gente para proteger a Harry Potter.

Peter había permanecido escondido como la rata de Percy por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado que tenía la intención de escaparse un día y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Su vida había sido más sencilla como la rata de Percy, se escapaba con mayor frecuencia y era capaz de ir a una taberna o dos como humano y estar al tanto de las cosas leyendo _Profetas_ viejos. Y había disfrutado estando en Hogwarts ya sea como rata o como humano.

Ron era muy aburrido, y mucho menos atento como amo.

Peter pensó que tal vez podría escaparse mientras estuvieran en Francia. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de que haría allí, había sido un funcionario de escritorio en la Oficina de Aurores, incapaz de unirse a James y Sirius como Aurores, pero los veía a diario de todas formas como funcionario. Aun así, sus destrezas eran relativamente pocas y probablemente pasadas de época.

Era esa inseguridad de como viviría, y en parte inercia, lo que lo mantenía allí sin decidirse. Había aprendido a existir como mascota, y no estaba seguro de si quería esforzarse para subsistir como empleado de nuevo. Iba a esperar hasta que estuvieran en la Copa Mundial y entonces decidiría.

3MS

Ron acariciaba a Scabbers y escuchaba los planes con emoción y un poco de trepidación. Ginny por supuesto estaba extasiada, para disgusto de Ron. Ella parloteaba acerca de Harry y Draco sin cesar, y le daban ganas de vomitar. Fue hacia su mamá y llamó su atención.

—¿Podemos llevar a Neville con nosotros, mamá? —preguntó con desesperación. Necesitaba a una persona que no estuviera fascinada con el condenado Niño-Que-Vivió y el canalla de Tom.

A Molly no se le había ocurrido, y se preguntó si podría persuadir a Augusta. Claro que ella podría no estar de acuerdo cuando ella escuchara que Malfoy estaba involucrado en esto. Tal vez Enid... Molly le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Ron murmurando "excelente idea, Ron", y fue a escribirle a Enid, preguntándole si le gustaría ir a acampar a la Copa Mundial, y traer consigo a Neville.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus llegó a Dragonsrest con un suspiro de felicidad. Tuvo que esperar dos días después del último día de escuela para ayudar a limpiar los laboratorios de pociones y las salas de clases, y colocar las Protecciones con Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Harry y Dudley todavía estaban levantados esperándolo, y después de una bienvenida entusiasta se habían ido a la cama, prometiendo atormentarlo mañana con la excursión.

Tom y Petunia se quedaron un rato con él hablando acerca de sus planes. Petunia estaba cambiándose de a poco a la casa en Spinner's End. Ella y Tom habían encontrado unas lechuzas más para ella, y los elfos le habían construido una bonita Lechucería para las aves. Tenía tres pares de lechuzas ahora y las cosas estaban marchando bien hasta ahora. Estaba complacido de que Petunia estuviera asentándose y que Tom ya no se viera agotado.

Después Severus se encontró en su cama estirándose, observando las estrellas desde su ventana. Él había hechizado una ventana en las mazmorras, pero el saber que no eran reales le quitaba su aprecio por ellas. En unos días irían a comprar el equipamiento para acampar y en unas semanas estarían preparándose para su 'pequeño viaje'.

Lo que lo aliviaba sin embargo era el saber que su hijo y él no se separarían de nuevo en bastante tiempo. Harry se iría con él a Hogwarts en septiembre por los siguientes siete años. Severus estaba sonriendo complacido al quedarse dormido.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	70. Llegada a Quiberon

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 70: "Llegada a Quiberon"**_

Harry trotó junto a Severus con felicidad, siguiendo a un emocionado vendedor de equipo de campamento, quien se encontró en la envidiable posición de venderle al tutor de El Niño Que Vivió. Harry por su parte estaba disfrutando el disponer de su compañía exclusiva; rara vez tenía a Severus sólo para él, y quería disfrutarlo.

Lucius había insistido que Petunia usara su tienda pequeña para el viaje en vez de pagar una gran suma por algo que ella rara vez usaría. De modo que, Dudley y ella se habían tomado el día para mudar más pertenencias a Spinner's End y arreglarlas a su gusto.

Tom y Draco estaban pasando el día con la familia Tonks. Mientras que Lucius, acompañado por un imponente Hugo Savage en sus túnicas escarlata de Auror, habían ido a Quiberon para imponerse sobre el propietario del campamento francés para hacer que les dejara escoger el área que ellos deseaban. 'Para seguridad de Harry Potter', claro está.

Harry sonreía complacido. Inclusive Rosmerta había estado ocupada, a pesar de que no le importaría que ella les acompañara, no tanto. Seria como si fueran una familia de verdad: una mamá, papá e hijo yendo de compras. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba feliz de tener a Severus solo para él.

El vendedor les guió a la sección de las tiendas mostrando las tiendas pequeñas (en el exterior), en varias formas y tamaños.

Harry miró su catálogo, donde él y los otros habían marcado varias posibilidades.

—¿Podríamos ver primero el «Pequeño Safari 700», por favor? —preguntó Harry en el tono más seguro que pudo conseguir.

El vendedor miró el rostro neutral de Severus con inseguridad.

—Harry y sus amigos han estado mirando el catálogo y haciendo planes por meses. Siempre que escoja con responsabilidad, no me importa que use su investigación, será una buena práctica para él saber cómo hacer compras de buena calidad —contestó a la pregunta implícita con tono llano.

—Por supuesto. Muy bien, señor —Los llevó hacia una tienda color caqui con manchas de leopardo y se las mostró—. Tiene cinco dormitorios, con una área de comedor, sala de estar, y una agradable sala de baño y dos inodoros. Muy cómoda, no es demasiado grande, por supuesto, pero basta para que acampe un grupo de amigos, especialmente si comparten los dormitorios.

Harry miró el interior con asombro. A pesar de haber leído que las tiendas pequeñas tenían enormes áreas de espacio mágico en su interior, estaba impresionado. Le sonrió a Severus y al vendedor.

—Me encanta la magia —dijo con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un leve movimiento de labios de Severus.

El vendedor pareció un poco perplejo, pero continuó exaltando las amenidades de la tienda mientras Harry y Severus miraban dentro.

—Es de naturaleza utilitaria, y no necesariamente de mala manera. ¿Alguna otra tienda captó tu atención? —Severus sabía que Harry todavía no se acostumbraba a permitirse comprar cosas para él al ir de compras. Harry no tenía dificultades en comprar cosas extravagantes para otras personas, como en Navidad, pero tendía a vacilar cuando se trataba de comprar algo para él. No iría derecho hacia una tienda cara, menos cuando sabía que Severus no estaba muy entusiasmado con esta excursión.

Harry se removió nervioso—. Bueno, Draco dijo que la línea de «Excursión Elegante» es muy buena . . .

El vendedor se animó de inmediato—. Oh, sí, muy buena calidad. Los dormitorios vienen con camas encantadas para hacerse solas y deslizarse hacia las murallas. Los guardarropas tienen mucha capacidad... —se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la sala de exhibición donde había tiendas de seda en colores brillantes.

El pocionista levantó la mano, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera vacilante.

Severus miró a Harry con calma—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para estas tiendas, Harry? ¿Alguna que te gustaría ver? —trató de implicarle a Harry que podía consentirse un poco, elegir lo que quisiera.

Harry se sintió aliviado de tener un momento para pensar. Miró su catálogo, y se dijo que su papá estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pensar y tomar su tiempo. Además, podía escuchar a Draco repitiendo su consejo favorito para comprar, una y otra en el fondo de su mente, "tu eres el cliente, siempre tienes la razón, y no dejes que te apuren a comprar algo que no te guste".

—El modelo «Lodge» tiene seis dormitorios, y el «Petite Chateau» tiene siete, son un poco grandes para nosotros, pero tienen los extras que a mi me gustarían, los que tienen menos dormitorios no tienen todos los 'extras' —dijo Harry, recobrando su confianza.

Severus le sonrió con satisfacción... entre él y Malfoy le enseñarían a consentirse un poco. Severus caviló que él también podría aprender a ser menos miserable, aunque las lecciones que Tobias le había insertado a golpes literales le eran difíciles de superar.

El vendedor asintió contento y les mostró una tienda a rayas bronce y amarillo—. El modelo Lodge es bastante elegante, aunque un poco masculino ya que esta pensado para grupos de cacería. Tiene un cuarto frío para mantener las presas que atrapen... —Continuó hablando mientras ellos la miraban.

Severus podía comprender la atracción de los chicos, era indudablemente masculina en estilo y decoraciones. Severus no se había dado cuenta que pudieran usarse tantas cornamentas y pieles como decoraciones. Sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Harry—. Es agradable, pero no creo que Rosmerta se sienta totalmente cómoda en ella.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sin comprender porque a una chica no le gustarían las escenas de cacería, las sillas de cuernos y la mesa de billar emergente que ocupaba gran parte de la sala de estar cuando estaba en uso, pero se encogió de hombros y asintió.

El vendedor le sonrió a Severus comprendiendo y los llevó a una tienda azul oscuro con diseños dorados, el modelo Petite Chateau. Esta tienda era más cómoda, en un modo lujoso, en su interior no se veía menor a Dragonsrest. Lentamente miraron los dormitorios. Incluso tenía una chimenea en la sala de estar, para asombro de Harry. Los dormitorios eran menores al suyo, pero aun así agradables. Miró el elegante comedor, pensando que el candelabro de cristal era demasiado, pero Severus tenía razón, a Rosmerta le gustaría más que el otro de cornamenta de la tienda Lodge. Quizás habían abusado con las cosas de cuernos.

Severus asintió cuando terminaban su recorrido—. Es una buena elección, Harry. ¿Hay alguna otra que te llamara la atención?

El vendedor saltó un poco, pero se obligó a detener su impulso de mostrarles algo más grande y oneroso, como el «Castillo Caravana» o algo parecido. Pero él se había esperado estarle mostrando a Harry Potter uno de los «Tiempo de Resort» con sus piscinas interiores; no es que la linea «Excursión Elegante» fuera barata, pero no se consideraba una exclusividad.

—No, esos tres eran los que nos gustaron, pero quizás el Lodge no sea para Rosmerta. Me gusta el Safari, pero no tiene los extras —Harry se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor—. Creo que esta es la mejor.

—Bien elegida, Harry. Creo que tienes la razón —le sonrió complacido a Harry, había conseguido que escogiera un modelo caro—. Ahora tan sólo tendremos que decidir algunos de esos extras.

El vendedor fue con ellos habitación por habitación, para finalizar los detalles. Severus insistió en que un armario junto a la cocina fuera convertido en un cuarto para Tinker.

—Los elfos domésticos sirven mejor cuando son felices —dijo Severus con firmeza, con Harry asintiendo.

Colores de dormitorios y diseño de muebles fueron escogidos y Severus optó por un jacuzzi y un baño extra. Añadieron una pequeña lechucería para colocar a Hedwig y Wylda, ya que Harry no quería dejarla atrás aunque en vacaciones no necesitaría enviar cartas.

—Tenemos un 'laboratorio de pociones portátil' que normalmente colocamos en las tiendas realmente grandes, pero podría colocarse en vez de eso en uno de los dormitorios —dijo el vendedor vacilante. Severus revisó las especificaciones y asintió, era pequeño pero adecuado.

Harry quedó sorprendido ante la idea de que Severus fuera a trabajar en vacaciones, cuando se suponía que debía estar divirtiéndose con _él_—. ¿No vas a estar preparando órdenes de pociones en vacaciones, o sí? —preguntó con espanto.

Severus levantó una ceja y sonrió torcidamente—. No, pero espero necesitar hacer loción para quemaduras de sol, cura para hiedra venenosa, una poción curativa o dos, tal vez crece-huesos o repara-huesos . . . —se detuvo cuando Harry movió los brazos con derrota.

Severus miró la cuenta final y pensó que era bueno que era bueno que tuviera pedidos de pociones de las otras Reservas de Dragones este verano. Una vez que escucharon que estaba disponible para preparar pociones, había comenzado a ganar bastante sólo trabajando para ellos. Esta tienda se llevaría las ganancias de julio, pensó con un suspiro.

La venta fue realizada, y ellos prometieron entregar la tienda en la Reserva de Gales en una semana.

Severus y Harry fueron por el Flú a _Las Tres Escobas_ para un almuerzo tardío y para celebrar con Rosmerta. Harry proveyó los detalles de la tienda a Rosmerta, quien estaba contenta de verlos.

—Me les uniré parte del viaje, y definitivamente para la disputa de la Copa Mundial —dijo ella sonriendo. Después miró a Severus con seriedad—. He visto mucho últimamente a Remus Lupin, junto con muchos hombres-lobo que están instalándose en un viejo almacenaje al final del borde del bosque. Ellos están llamándole "La Guarida", ahora, aunque algún gracioso ha dicho que debería llamarse "La Lobera".

Harry resopló una risa y Rosmerta le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. Severus sólo rodó los ojos ante la pulla.

—Ellos están tratando de ganarse la vida, y han comenzado a cultivar un gran jardín en la propiedad, también tienen algo de ganado y ovejas que han comprado. Hasta ahora no han tenido problemas, y están lo bastante alejados de Hogsmeade para evitar que los residentes se pongan nerviosos —Rosmerta hizo una pausa y meneó la cabeza—. Estoy esperando a que pase algo, basta que _cualquier_ hombre-lobo cause problemas en una luna llena y toda la culpa recaerá sobre ellos.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que Dumbledore les recordará a los perseguidores que las mordidas de cualquier victima pueden ser testadas y revelarían la firma mágica del hombre-lobo culpable —Severus suspiró—. Por supuesto ellos aun protestarían diciendo que el tener 'La Guarida' cerca lo provocó de algún modo. Y, por supuesto, ellos podrían tener razón. Si Fenrir Grayback esta tratando de reclutarlos y ellos se les han resistido, él podría causar problemas para ellos y deleitarse en atormentar un grupo inocente.

Harry frunció el ceño—. Eso no es justo.

Rosmerta le sonrió con tristeza y le dio palmaditas en el hombro. Severus se mordió la lengua con fuerza para refrenar un sermón sobre el mito de la 'justicia', o decir algo sarcástico acerca de la justicia siendo más escasa que los snorkack de asta arrugada de que hablaba siempre _El Quisquilloso_.

Harry se distrajo con una tarta de fresas que sirvió Rene. Dejó que la conversación de Severus y Rosmerta pasara sobre él. La próxima semana se cumpliría exactamente un año desde que había escapado con Dudley desde Privet Drive buscando la protección de Severus. Había sido el mejor año de su vida, aun con todas sus 'pequeñas aventuras' y los peligros.

Al fin, Harry y Severus se despodieron. Harry con un abrazo y Severus con un beso que se alargaba de parte de Rosmerta.

Al llegar a su casa la encontraron vacía del resto de sus otros ocupantes. Sonrieron y fueron hacia el laboratorio de Severus. A Harry le habían prometido otro oportunidad de preparar una poción haciendo de 'asistente' de Severus.

Severus tuvo cuidado de elegir una poción fácil de 'primer año', pero no las que normalmente enseñaba en su sala de clases. No quería que lo acusaran de haberle enseñado a Harry de forma adelantada las pociones de primer año. Hizo una mueca, los textos de pociones no habían cambiando mucho, si ese era el caso, en décadas. Cualquiera que le enseñara a sus hijos las pociones en esos libros sabría que pociones iban a ver en clases por haber estado en esas mismas clases ellos mismos.

—He decidió que prepares una pócima calmante, es fácil de hacer, pero no la hacemos normalmente en las clases porque los ingredientes son volátiles si se colocan en el orden incorrecto en el caldero —Severus hizo un gesto hacia el pizarrón con las instrucciones—. ¿Puedes ver el problema con eso?

Harry examinó los ingredientes con atención, y su cara se iluminó—. Las púas de puercoespín podrían reaccionar con los bigotes de mangosta si esos bigotes no se disuelven completamente, ¿así que las púas no deben añadirse hasta después que las escamas de pez león y la citronela se hayan añadido porque los disolverán completamente? —Harry sabía que tenía razón y estaba orgulloso de su asentimiento y el 'bien hecho' de su papá.

Ellos buscaron los ingredientes y Harry preparó el caldero y el agua, arreglando las escalas y los instrumentos a su gusto. Severus cortó y rebanó algunos de las cosas más peligrosas.

—No olvides cortar la citronela _muy_ finamente, papá —apuntó Harry y dio una risita cuando los ojos de Severus se estrecharon y le dijo agitando un dedo.

—Basta con ese descaro, Señor "muy pronto a ser uno de mis atormentados estudiantes de primer año" —le advirtió Severus.

Harry sonrió siguiendo las instrucciones del pizarrón. Revolvió la mezcla y añadió los ingredientes con cuidado. Pronto el caldero estaba hirviendo los requeridos quince minutos. Severus limpió los restos con unas pasadas de su varita.

—Haré de ti un excelente preparador de pociones, Harry —dijo Severus pensativamente—. Por supuesto, no necesitas trabajar en ese campo si en verdad no lo disfrutas. Pero es una habilidad muy útil.

Harry asintió—. A veces es parecido a cocinar, y a mi eso siempre me gustó. Tener algo predecible... sigues las instrucciones y el resultado normalmente es lo esperado. Es agradable, especialmente cuando todo lo demás en la vida es tan impredecible.

—Sí, los libros siempre fueron mis amigos confiables y útiles, y mis pociones fueron mi sosten para el ego, con las que podía contar para brindarme comida y un techo sobre mi cabeza —dijo Severus.

El reloj advirtió que los quince minutos habían pasado y Harry removió el caldero del fuego. Buscaron frascos y con cuidado los llenaron con la poción que se enfriaba. Severus con su varita los dejó en la correcta temperatura y los selló. Harry los etiquetó con orgullo y los colocaron el gabinete junto a las pociones de Severus.

—Bien hecho, Harry —dijo Severus mientras cerraba la puerta—. Un trabajo excelente.

Harry fue al comedor para comer, contento con el mundo.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius Malfoy y Hugo Savage fueron por Flú a la Mansión Malfoy para un trago de congratulación después de encontrar el lugar correcto para acampar. El sitio estaba cerca del agua, contra un acantilado y cerca del borde del campamento. Para ellos ese era el lugar más defendible, y era poco probable que fueran a estar rodeados por los otros campistas.

Hugo se marchó después de recordarle a Lucius con una risotada que esperaba tener un bonito dormitorio en la tienda, y no una celda en el calabazo. Lucius rodó los ojos, Hugo pronto iba a descubrir que él solamente había exagerado levemente en lo referente a los calabozos.

Draco llegó por Flú después de la cena, sonriendo contento tras pasar un día con su tía Andy. Lucius sintió alivio de que Draco se estuviera llevando bien con su tía y su prima. Lucius había pensado en que si lo peor sucedía y Voldemort lo asesinaba, le podría dejar la custodia de Draco a Andrómeda. Severus, por supuesto bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera sido su primera opción, pero sospechaba que el Maestro de Pociones iba a estar profundamente inmerso en la guerra y en una posición que no lo convertiría en un custodio efectivo.

Lucius, como siempre, prefería tener planes de respaldo.

Draco parloteaba acercaba de la casa de Andy, el trabajo de Ted y como le disgustaban los despliegues públicos de afecto entre Tom y Dora. Lucius, con animo melancólico, siguió a Draco a su cuarto y acostó al niño que seguía hablando todavía, algo que no había hecho en años, pensó.

—¿Te encuentras bien, padre? —preguntó Draco, pareciendo perturbado por la inesperada atención de su padre.

—Me encuentro bien. Es me acabo de dar cuenta que pronto te irás a Hogwarts —su mueca se convirtió en sonrisa—. Supongo que voy a echarte de menos... —su voz se perdió.

—Yo también te echaré de menos —contestó Draco, observando como Lucius iba hacia la puerta. Esperaba que Lucius y Petunia se apresuraran con su lenta amistad/romance. Odiaba ver a su padre sintiéndose solitario.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Petunia observó como Tinker y un par de los elfos Malfoy dejaban caer tres tiendas pequeñas en la playa arenosa. Aun encontraba difícil de creer que estas pudieran albergar a tantas personas.

Hugo Savage instruyó a los elfos domésticos para que colocaran dos tiendas pequeñas en la base del acantilado, para que estuvieran protegidas por la cara del risco en sus espaldas. La tienda un poco más grande de los Malfoy estaba del otro lado; cualquiera que tratara de aproximárseles tendría que pasar por ella para llegar a las tiendas de Snape o Dursley.

Los Krum llegarían en un par de días, ellos pondrían su tienda al frente de la tienda Malfoy, flanqueando efectivamente a las tiendas Snape y Dursley.

Harry observaba como colocaban las tiendas con una sonrisa. Era su primer viaje de campamento, y la playa era hermosa. Miró el agua, el sonido de la marea atrayendo el interés del Águila Pescadora. Calmó al ave con la promesa de que algún día podría volar cuando lo deseara, pero no hoy.

Draco y Dudley le gritaron, y él se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellos. Dudley había recobrado su Frisbee de su casa de Spinner's End. Draco estaba fascinado de que le mostraran otro invento muggle, y estaba determinado a ganar cualquier juego que le presentaran.

Por ahora tenían toda la playa para ellos. La Copa Mundial empezaría en una semana. Los otros campistas llegarían pronto, probablemente justo después de que llegaran los Krum y los guardaespaldas. Los Weasley llegarían con los Higgs por la mañana, pero por ahora... era de ellos.

Harry tomó el Frisbee y lo lanzó hacia Dudley, corriendo por la playa con sus amigos. Las olas se desplazaban lamiendo sus talones, y ellos corrieron sin preocupaciones... mientras un par de ojos los observaba con atención desde detrás de una línea de árboles.

Evan Rosier los miraba con atención, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que un par de helados ojos negros pertenecientes al guardián de Harry también los observaban. Iba a ser difícil actuar a espaldas de Snape, aunque eso iba a ser la mitad de la diversión. Pero iba a necesitar actuar con cuidado, Evan prefería que lo _pensaran_ muerto, de modo opuesto a estar _realmente_ muerto. No albergaba dudas de lo que pasaría si le atrapaba Snape, o Malfoy. Ese par no jugaba.

Harry dio un grito de alegría y se detuvo a recoger una concha, lavándola en el agua y mostrándosela a Dudley. El Frisbee temporalmente fue abandonado para la búsqueda de conchas.

Rosier los observó largo rato, y después _Desapareció_ para reflexionar.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a todos los comentaristas, lectores , favorecedores y seguidores. Sois los mejores :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	71. Los Nuevos Merodeadores

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 71: "Los Nuevos Merodeadores"**_

Los Krum, Weasleys y Higgs llegaron sin problemas y pronto engrosaron el numero de niños que jugaban. Por suerte, también traían plenitud de guardianes y cuidadores también. Los Krum habían elegido a varios jóvenes leales con los que podía contarse para unirse a la diversión, pero también para mantener ojos abiertos en caso de problemas.

Hugo Savage había reclutado unos pocos Aurores en quienes confiaba, quienes sabía que disfrutarían de las vacaciones (y los boletos gratis a la Copa Mundial). Ellos acamparon cerca, pero no tan cerca que no parecieran ser guardias en vez de fanáticos del Quidditch.

Los jóvenes búlgaros y los Aurores en vacaciones estaban coordinados por Hugo. Para satisfacción de todos pudieron asegurar que varios pares de ojos estuvieran sobre Harry y los otros niños todo el tiempo.

Harry había esperado con ganas a que llegaran los otros niños, pero ahora que estaban aquí a veces se sentía un poco abrumado. Se estaba acostumbrando a que tener más gente alrededor, pero aun a veces se sentía 'rodeado' y se retraía a su cuarto en la tienda que Severus, Tom y él compartían. Usualmente, en una hora o algo así de acariciar y cuidar de Hedwig o sostener su cristal de Danburita y hacer lass meditaciones que le había enseñado la profesora McGonagall para que cediera su ansiedad.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se le había unido varias veces en su refugio. A Draco el ruido constante le alteraba casi tanto como a Harry. La Mansión Malfoy era siempre pacífica y rara vez había dificultad en hallar un sitio tranquilo. Aquí los juegos interminables, la cháchara y el ruido le alteraba también los nervios a Draco.

Dudley estaba en su elemento entre el grupo bulliciosos, pero entendía la forma de ser más reservada de Harry y Draco, y los defendía de las bromas del resto y a veces los comentarios menos amables por su necesidad ocasional de tener un descanso del resto del grupo.

Tom y Percy no habían perdido en tiempo renovando su amistad sobre las memorias de dragón que Tom había recolectado. Ellos discutieron la idea de Tom de cuidar de la Biblioteca de la Reserva y recolectar y organizar el conocimiento y las memorias. Percy estaba tan entusiasmado como él con esa idea, pero estaban de acuerdo en que era algo ambicioso y pudiera ser que imposible si las otras Reservas no cooperaban.

Tom y Percy siempre conseguían tomar el sol y pensar en conjunto cerca de donde estaban Harry, Draco y Dudley. Tom e Yvane los vigilaban estrechamente, incluso cuando Tom continuaba su conversación jovial con Percy. Los Tonks no llegarían hasta la segunda semana, y Tom extrañaba inmensamente a Dora.

Los muchachos habían adquirido la costumbre de apostar cuanta gente llegaría al campamento al final de cada día, aunque se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil el estar al tanto del número de personas que llegaban al campamento en la playa y los campos colindantes.

Todavía iban a recolectar conchas marinas en las mañanas y nadar en el mar bajo la vista de los Búlgaros y los Aurores.

3MS

Los niños además estaban bajo la vigilancia estrecha de Evan Rosier. Él había visto de inmediato que los búlgaros eran guardianes, a pesar de ser jóvenes, sus modos observantes y rápidos los delataban inmediatamente. Como también la forma en que ahuyentaban a cualquiera que se aproximara a los niños. Los Aurores no eran tan obvios, pero ellos habían sido los únicos otros campistas al comienzo, y Evan había conocido a la mayoría de ellos antes de 'morir'.

Los niños estaban muy bien vigilados, así que ir hasta allá y raptar a El Niño Que Vivió seria imposible. Había tenido cuidado de mantenerse fuera de la vista de Snape y Malfoy... y Hugo Savage. Estaba seguro que Ojo Loco Moody lo había rastreado con tan éxito debido a las direcciones brindadas por Savage.

Fingir su muerte no había sido fácil... pero lo había hecho posible la muerte conveniente de un muggle, algo de multijugos y un trabajador ministerial Confundido. Estuvo a punto de desistir de estas 'vacaciones' dándolas por perdidas al ver a toda esa gente alrededor del campamento. Pero tras pensarlo, decidió quedarse, disfrutar de la playa... y ver si algo sucedía que le fuera de ayuda.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que intentara algo como esto, y admitía en silencio que no estaba realmente preparado, simplemente había comprado un Traslador y venido.

Se echó para atrás contra un árbol y pretendió dormitar, mientras observaba al grupo chapotear y nadar. Estuvo a punto de reírse entre diente, la piel de Snape no había visto tanto sol desde su nacimiento, pero ahora estaba luciendo un buen bronceado.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus se dejó arrastrar a otro juego de waterpolo, que solamente usaba un Frisbee, y las reglas parecían ser hechas sobre la marcha. Los jóvenes búlgaros habían estado fascinados con el Frisbee al mostrárselos, y pasaban gran parte del tiempo inventando juegos para usarlo.

Severus se había ofrecido como 'guardameta', así que solamente tenía que estar parado con el agua al nivel de la cintura esperando que la acción viniera hacia él. Miró hacia la playa sintiéndose intranquilo. Tenía la sensación de que conocía a uno de los extraños que se daba baños de sol. Podía sentir firmas mágicas, y reconocía a aquellos a quienes había conocido anteriormente; no era un don común, pero le había sido útil durante su época como Mortífago y espía el saber quien estaba alrededor para evadir encuentros.

Una vez que había conocido a alguien, era difícil engañarlo. El multijugos y unas otras pocas cosas podían confundirlo, pero en su mayor parte Severus siempre supo quien andaba cerca. Y últimamente estaba sintiendo una firma mágica que debía conocer. Empero, con la playa cada vez más llena el aire estaba lleno de magia y por más rápido que podía sentir esa firma conocida, se le escapaba entre las otras en la playa.

Severus frunció un poco la frente. Le molestaba que no pudiera identificar esa magia. Mientras miraba hacia la playa, su ceño se pronunció. El chico Longbottom estaba allí, haciendo un castillo de arena con la chica Weasley. El chico había probado tener un poco de fobia con respecto al agua. Enid y Molly habían acallado a los otros niños cuando Neville se había rehusado a entrar al agua más allá del nivel de las rodillas, explicando que Algie, el tío de Neville, lo había arrojado desde un muelle un par de años atrás, y esto le ocasionaba 'problemas'. Los niños se habían guardado apenas los comentarios, pero Severus sospechaba que las miradas de lástima molestaban al chico más que las burlas que pudieran hacerle los otros niños.

Severus pensaba que Enid y Molly no deberían haber interferido. Algo de presión de sus pares pudiera haber motivado al chico a sobreponerse a su miedo. Se encogió de hombros, él por su parte prefería casi cualquier cosa antes que lástima cuando tenía esa edad, pero quizás Neville fuera diferente.

El grupo que gritaba y saltaba se acercó a él y consiguió darle un golpe al Frisbee para remontarlo en el aire: parecía que no era capaz de atraparlo de hecho. Lo recogió del agua y los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo hacia el otro guardametas. Con suerte les llevaría tiempo el volver hacia él.

Hubo gritos y silbidos y alguno gritó—: ¡Buena salvada, profesor! , mientras se iban salpicando hacia la otra dirección. Severus hizo una mueca que pasó por sonrisa y se preguntó si debía hacer otra cantidad de loción para las quemaduras solares. Por el aspecto de cocción de los búlgaros y el rosado intenso de Dudley y Draco iba a necesitarse.

Los niños más jóvenes finalmente se cansaron y se arrastraron hacia la playa y se acostaron junto a Petunia y Lucius, quienes habían fingido sordera ante sus súplicas de unirse al juego. Severus cedió su lugar a alguien más y siguió a los niños hacia la costa. Le hizo señas a los búlgaros para que siguieran jugando, Lucius y él iban a vigilarlos ahora.

Severus buscó en su bolsa el último frasco grande de loción para quemaduras solares, ordenándoles que se la pusieran antes que se llenaran de ampollas. Ellos consiguieron hacerlo, y se quedaron tendidos en la arena, sin moverse excepto para beber botella tras botella de agua.

Harry estaba tendido contento en el sol, sintiéndose exhausto de la mejor forma posible. Viktor y sus amigos de mayor edad eran inmensamente divertidos, pero era difícil seguirles el paso. Aparentemente Durmstrang tenía un programa obligatorio de ejercicios y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en muy buena forma. Uno de los muchachos mayores había recalcado que dado que el clima rara vez les permitía hacer actividades al aire libre, el Director contaba con ejercicios bajo techo para mantener a los estudiantes demasiado cansados para causar muchos problemas.

Harry estaba contento que Dudley y Draco había seguido usando el gimnasio casero durante el invierno o habrían tenido muy poca forma atlética que mostrar. Viktor pronto se les acercó a unírseles, usando también la loción, los estudiantes de Durmstrang veían poco sol, y él se quemaba tan rápidamente como Draco.

—Aaah —suspiró con felicidad, haciendo que Harry se riera entre dientes—. ¿Algún otro turista te ha pedido autógrafos, Harry? —lo embromó.

Harry le sonrió—. No, Van y Bjorn ya han conseguido solamente detenerlos con una mirada antes de que se acerquen lo bastante para preguntar. La mayoría de la gente se queda mirando y señalando, de todos modos, así que no es como si fueran un gran problema.

Lucius y Severus se miraron uno al otro sonriendo torcidamente. Por sugerencia de Hugo Savage, ellos habían sacado unos volantes pequeños para el dueño del campamento donde decía que "cualquiera que se convirtiera en una molestia para alguna persona de importancia, seria escoltado fuera de la propiedad". La mayoría se dio cuenta que esto quería decir Harry Potter, y solamente unos pocos habían intentado acercárseles. La mayoría se conformaba con mirarlos y apuntar. Harry les hacia señas de lejos con la mano a aquellos que lo saludaban, así que Severus estaba satisfecho de que sus vacaciones no se echarían a perder por los cazadores de celebridades.

Lucius le pasó el periódico con una sonrisa y Severus rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no había forma de escaparse de los fotógrafos. No es que ellos tampoco fueran demasiado malos. La noticia de hoy de las vacaciones de Harry era un fotografía tomada ayer del "taclear el Frisbee". Había algo de preocupación por la violencia exhibida, pero concedían que no podía ser tan malo como el Quidditch.

Bajo ella había un corto artículo acerca de los Frisbees en el mundo mágico, con las tiendas de juguetes mágicos comprando caja tras caja del juguete en las tiendas muggles para revenderlos a los niños mágicos. El escritor parecía perplejo con la fascinación por esos juguetes, diciendo que no poseían nada de magia. Sin importar eso, era el juguete de moda.

Harry se acomodó mejor en la arena, mientras Dudley se levantaba para ir hacia Neville, a quien se le había unido a Ron y estaban trabajando en el castillo de arena. Dudley había empezado una amistad tentativa con Ron y Neville. A pesar de que Harry no había olvidado los comentarios de Ron acerca de Severus, y ni a Draco ni a él les caía bien Ron, habían hecho una especie de tregua por el verano y evitaban conflictos ente ellos, por ahora.

Dudley estaba conciente del prejuicio de Ron hacia los Slytherin, pero mientras no fuera mencionado, él y Ron se llevaban bien. Neville, por otra parte, era un misterio a veces. No vacilaba en contestar preguntas siempre que no fueran personales. Dudley a pesar de no ser la persona más atenta del planeta, se había dado cuenta de las hoscas miradas heladas que Neville daba a Harry y Draco.

Dudley tenía esperanzas de aminorar la animosidad de los dos hacia su primo y Draco, pero no parecía haber mucho progreso, ya que mucho de ese desagrado parecía estar basado en . . . bueno, celos. Ron envidiaba la riqueza; y Neville envidiaba el tutor cariñoso o el padre, y ambos pensaban que Harry y Draco tenían vidas perfectas. Ningún argumento podía convencerlos de lo contrario, para su molestia.

Dudley le dio una mirada a Lucius, él había hablado a solas unos momentos con el señor Malfoy y le había preguntado que podría hacer para cambiar el parecer de los otros chicos, dándose cuenta que se había quedado sin ideas.

Lucius había parecido complacido con la consulta de Dudley, y le había pensado en ello por unos minutos—. Todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir razonando con argumentos, sin embargo puedes muy bien dejar de hacerlo verbalmente. Ellos están determinados a estar en lo correcto acerca de esto, y no quieren ser persuadidos de lo contrario. En cualquier caso, Draco y Harry tienen dinero, y Ron no; y ellos tienen guardianes que los protegen, a diferencia de Neville. Estoy seguro que sus vidas parecen excitantes y perfectas, de modo que ningún argumento hará que les simpaticen. Tu tendrías que lograr hallar un terreno común, como el Quidditch o el Ajedrez ... o Dragones. Tan sólo poner ante sus ojos lo obvio no suele funcionar con tales Gryffindors.

Dudley había refregado sus pies y había suspirado—. Me temo que puedo terminar quedando en Gryffindor, señor Malfoy. No creo ser muy sutil, ni lo bastante listo para ser Ravenclaw. Puede que logre conseguir quedar en Hufflepuff, y eso no seria tan malo, ya que los gemelos Weasley están ahí —Dudley miró a Lucius con un poco de desesperación. Si su mamá y el señor Malfoy terminaban juntos, no quería que éste lo despreciara por causa de su Casa.

Lucius había suspirado y se había inclinado hacia adelante en su silla—. Si perteneces en Gryffindor allí es donde debes ir. Seria agradable que permanecieras con Draco y Harry, a pesar de que no hay garantía de que Harry quede en Slytherin... él parece tener un poco de todas las Casas. Te prometo que aun cuando hacemos bromas poco amables acerca de los Gryffindor, no pensamos menos de ellos por eso —Lucius se removió incómodo, si Dudley terminaba en la guarida de los leones iba a a necesitar actuar con más cuidado. Era probable que Petunia lo viera de forma poco favorable si constantemente estaba hablando mal de la Casa de su hijo.

—Necesitas recordar que los Slytherin simplemente tenernos una forma diferente de pensar que los Gryffindor. Ellos saltan en donde nosotros esperamos y planeamos . . . hay muchas disimilitudes, y si soy honesto diría que existe necesidad de ambas clases de magos, aun cuando no necesariamente nos simpaticemos unos y otros —Lucius sonrió con arrepentimiento—. Te prometo que aun así me vas a simpatizar, aun cuando termines usando rojo y dorado.

Dudley había suspirado con alivio, y había intentado hacer lo que Lucius le había sugerido, dejando de hablar de las virtudes de Draco y Harry, y en vez de eso hablando de Quidditch y aunque eso terminara en un alegato acerca de las _Arpías_ versus los _Cañones_, cuando menos los cuatro estaban hablando... aunque quizás podría decirse que gritando.

—Oye, Ron, cuéntame del Ajedrez Mágico yo solamente he jugado el ajedrez muggle un par de veces —le dijo Dudley.

Ron se animó y empezó una larga explicación.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Los desayunos y los almuerzos eran siempre estilo bufete, con la cooperación de los elfos domésticos. La cena era normalmente servida en tiendas individuales, aunque no siempre alguien estaba en su propia tienda. Tom y Percy deambulaban en varias tiendas, dependiendo de a quien le estaba consultando algo ese día. Uno nunca sabía donde los chicos comerían esa noche, aunque Severus y Lucius les insistían a Draco y Harry que siempre les informaran en donde iban a estar.

Molly al principio se había sentido un poco infeliz de verse usurpada por los elfos domésticos, pero tras un día o algo así de solamente tener que preocuparse por la cena había terminado disfrutándolo. Esto le significaba más tiempo con sus hijos y unas vacaciones más agradables.

Uno o dos de los búlgaros siempre seguían a Draco y a Harry donde estuvieran cenando. A Molly le habían dejado conocer el estatus de los búlgaros como guardas y les había dado la bienvenida con amabilidad. Ellos habían quedado confundidos con su hábito de abrazar a cualquiera sin pensar en edad ni estatus, pero ella pronto pasó a ser una de las personas favoritas en el campamento y sus maneras maternales ayudaban a los jóvenes que se sentían un poco nostálgicos de su casa.

Petunia pasaba la mayoría de las noches cenando con Lucius, pese a que había ido a cenar una noche con los Krum y una vez con los Weasley sin él. Esa noche, ella y Lucius estaban cenando solos, Draco había anunciado que Harry y él iban a organizar su colección de conchas y tesoros hallados en la playa. Hugo iba a cenar con los Krum, y también los Aurores.

Lucius sentía que Petunia y él estaba haciendo avances, los besos definitivamente eran más cálidos y estaba esperando el momento en que Draco y Dudley se fueran en septiembre; entonces tendría menos dificultad de estar a solas con Petunia.

3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa, sonriendo al pelo de Severus que tenía rayas de un verde oscuro centelleante. Draco y él habían ayudado a Severus a hacer la loción para quemaduras solares esa tarde. Los gemelos habían suplido con la 'bomba de peluquería'. Los dos habían vacilado en hacer la broma, especialmente Harry quien estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, conciente de que Severus tenía malos recuerdos de las bromas de James y los Merodeadores. Después habían decidido que mientras a los tres les hicieran los mismo, podrían alegar 'Orgullo Slytherin'. Así que los tres ahora tenían el pelo con rayas esmeralda centelleante.

Severus al principio había estado furioso, hasta que vio que los chicos tenían el pelo igual que él. La sonrisa feliz de Harry y el habilidoso Draco diciendo que eran "colores Slytherin" habían debilitado su ira, y había terminado riéndose entre dientes. Incluso se había reído cuando Lucius les había preguntado por qué no lo habían invitado a la broma, pretendiendo estar celoso.

Los gemelos habían respondido a la pregunta de Lucius, enviando una de sus bombas a la tienda Malfoy. Por suerte para ellos, Petunia había dicho que los visos lucían bien en él . . . y con bastante convicción.

Hugo les había informado a los gemelos que era muy probable que ahora le debieran una deuda de vida a Petunia.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio cuando Dora y sus padres llegaron. Tom había estado muy nervioso todo el día anterior, tanto que incluso Percy le había espetado que mejor fuera a correr... o a tomar una ducha fría. Tom se había sentado mascullando el mantra de todo los adolescentes "nadie me comprende".

Bill y Charlie le habían sonreído con un poco de simpatía, y Arthur había meneado la cabeza. Molly le había dado una palmadita en el hombro, pero por experiencia con sus propios hijos, no se molestó en intentar razonar con él.

Pero, por fin, Dora y sus padres llegaron y el par se fue caminando por la playa tomados de la mano.

Todos los chicos más jóvenes hicieron muecas de disgusto, a pesar de que los ojos de Neville también mostraron malevolencia junto con la usual falta de comprensión del porqué Tom querría perder tiempo hablando con un simple chica.

3MS

Neville había estaba bastante excitado que lo invitaran junto con sus primos Higgs a la Copa Mundial. Aunque odiaba la idea de volar, le gustaba observar los pocos juegos de quidditch que había presenciado.

Había estado menos entusiasmado cuando supo que los Snape y Malfoy estarían también allí. Y se había vuelto bastante obvio que casi todos allí estaban ayudando a cuidar al Mocoso-Que-Vivió y su marica amiguito Malfoy. Casi se había reído cuando Dudley había tratado de contarle que Harry no vivía una vida perfecta . . . prácticamente el campamento completo había sido planeado en torno a él. Y todos habían leído el artículo de Harry yendo a comprar una tienda. El vendedor había hablado y hablado de lo simpático y educado que era Harry; y lo atento y colaborador que era su guardián legal.

Claramente Dudley estaba engañado.

Neville estaba contento que Ron viera a Potter como la mocoso malcriado que era través de todo el bombo publicitario. A Neville no le importaba estar Dudley, siempre que se callara con respecto a su primo. Dudley y Ron hablaban mucho acerca de Quidditch y Ajedrez, Dudley estaba tratando de aprender a jugar y Ron estaba feliz de enseñarle.

Con todo, había sido una semana idílica. No quería ni pensar cuando fuera momento que llegaran su abuela y su tío.

Ellos llegarían el día que se jugara la Copa, y Neville tendría que pasar todo el día con ellos. Oraba porque ellos se fueran después del juego, y no se quedaran a pasar la noche.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry observó a Ron, Neville y Dudley inclinados sobre el tablero de ajedrez el día antes de la Copa Mundial. Le alegraba que Dudley hubiera hallado amigos que probablemente serian sus compañeros en Gryffindor, aun cuando le cayeran mal a Draco. Draco y él habían hablado acerca de Dudley después que éste les dijera que temía que dejaran de ser amigos si quedaba en Gryffindor, como sospechaba que quedaría. Ellos le habían asegurado que seguirían siendo amigos sin importar en que Casa quedara.

—Nosotros tres hemos pasado por muchas cosas... dragones, mortífagos locos, caídas de riscos... ninguna pertenencia a una Casa va a separarnos —había dicho Harry con énfasis, y los otros habían asentido—. Mi padre, James Potter, tenía un montón de amigos que eran como hermanos de sangre y se llamaban Los Merodeadores. Ellos pasaban todo el tiempo haciendo bromas, pero nosotros tenemos algo más importante que hacer... tenemos que pelear con un Señor Oscuro y vamos a necesitar gente de todas las Casas para hacerlo. Así que, el que tu quedes en Gryffindor puede ser algo _bueno. _Con Cho Chang y los gemelos Weasley, tendríamos lazos con todas las Casas. Nosotros te haremos un Slytherin honorario, y después seremos «Los Tres Merodeadores Slytherin». Nadie será capaz de detenernos, porque tendremos más aliados de los que el Señor Oscuro _pensó_ en tener.

Harry no tenía seguridad de que lo que había dicho llegara a funcionar, pero se escuchaba bien. Draco pareció impresionado, y Dudley aliviado, así que todo estaba bien. Y en cuanto a Los Tres Merodeadores Slytherin, si eso era bastante bueno para los Mosqueteros (uno de sus libros favoritos), entonces eso le bastaba a él.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Rosmerta llegó el día que se jugaba la Copa Mundial, junto con Algie y Augusta Longbottom. Severus y ella inmediatamente siguieron el ejemplo de Tom y se fueron a caminar a la playa.

Augusta miró para abajo al resto de los campistas presentes y se retiró a la tienda de los Higgs para contarles en detalle lo poco que pensaba del resto de sus compañeros campistas.

Algie inmediatamente la dejó para encontrar un método conveniente para matar a su sobrino de forma que pareciera un trágico accidente de niñez.

Desafortunadamente, eso fue justamente lo que encontró al dejar el campamento y cruzar un campo. Allí había una ciénaga bien vallada para evitar que los Dugbogs que vivían allí se escaparan. El dueño de la ciénaga obtenía buenas ganancias de las criaturas vendiéndolas como ingredientes de pociones, y también porque mantenían el área libre de ratas y otras pestes. Y sucedía que había varias especies de orquídeas que eran esenciales para ciertas pociones y que solamente crecían en pantanos en que abundara el guano de Dugbog.

Algie se quedó parado afuera de la cerca pensando en el hecho de que claramente podía ver varias plantas de orquídeas cerca, orquídeas que los Invernaderos Longbottom no poseían. Menospreciaba las habilidades en aumento de Neville en los invernaderos y su amor por las plantas. Pero ahora... le seria útil.

Iba a necesitar ser sutil, por supuesto, para dejar saber a Neville de las orquídeas en el pantano. Nadie podía saber que él quería que Neville entrara a la ciénaga infestada de Dugbogs. Pero no disponía de mucho tiempo, sólo de un día, y si persuadía a Augusta tal vez hasta mañana. Regresó lentamente al campamento sumido en sus pensamientos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡71 capis! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y ánimo. Como ven, quedan muchas sorpresitas jiji. Y la autora ha publicado el cap 129 esta semana ;D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	72. Ten cuidado con tíos y Dugbogs

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

_**CAPÍTULO 72: "Ten cuidado con tíos y Dugbogs"**_

El almuerzo que tuvieron antes de ir a la Copa Mundial fue un suceso esplendido. Tom había olvidado que el 26 de Julio era ahora oficialmente su cumpleaños. Sin mencionar que ahora tenía 17 años de edad, así que el 'almuerzo-cumpleaños-de-sorpresa' realmente lo fue. Regalos fueron entregados y Tom los abrió con contento. Los elfos se habían superado con una torta de chocolate oscuro con un enorme parecido a un dragón que lanzaba chispas rojas. Todos fueron animados a comer, ya que los partidos tendían a durar muchísimo tiempo cuando se trataba de la Copa Mundial.

Los elfos planeaban aparecerse en el palco con bocadillos o incluso comida si el juego duraba hasta muy tarde. Pero los magos y brujas más jóvenes comieron con ganas; perderse del juego por simple comida era impensable.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el campo, guiados por los Aurores y Hugo Savage, quien se veía resplandeciente en sus túnicas escarlatas con los numerosas condecoraciones de honor y servicios. En realidad no tenía jurisdicción aquí, por ser territorio francés, pero resultaba impresionante y la gente se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a su grupo.

Los jóvenes búlgaros flanqueaban a los numerosos niños, y los adultos cerraban la marcha. Aunque tuvieron que parar ocasionalmente para comprar camisetas, sombreros y banderines. Los chicos pronto se dividieron entre los azules de Francia y los amarillo-sol de Japón.

Harry, Draco y Dudley estaban usando el emblema de Francia en deferencia a los Malfoy, quienes sentían cierta alianza con el país de los ancestros de Lucius. Viktor Krum se les unió usando los colores franceses, en su mayor parte porque la dueña del puesto era linda y muy francesa.

Los chicos Weasley y Higgs estaban divididos en cual equipo apoyar. Ron y Neville estaban apoyando a Japón. Los gemelos estaban divididos, uno por cada equipo. Severus sentía que esto tenía el propósito de ocasionar un mayor caos. Terrence Higgs iba por Japón, porque sus dos hermanas apoyaban sonoramente a Francia, y lo estaban molestando. El resto del grupo era indiferente y solamente esperaba ver un buen juego.

Se encontraron con un pinta-caras justo cuando llegaban a su palco y la mayoría de los niños se hicieron pintar la cara con el emblema del equipo que favorecían. Una gran cantidad de espectadores se había reunido para ver el 'arte', y hubo un súbito resurgimiento en las ventas cuando la gente decidió que también querían que les pintaran la cara.

Viktor pensó que era loco, pero se sometió con gracia. Draco le recordó que podría ser peor... los colores del Equipo Nacional de Francia eran azul pastel y azul real, pero el color del equipo de Quiberon que auspiciaba la Copa Mundial en su estadio era de un rosa estridente; así que Viktor estuvo de acuerdo que seria mucho peor ser pintado color de rosa.

Cornelius Fudge, por supuesto, los estaba esperando con una sonrisa amplia y un fotógrafo. Harry se sentó al lado del Ministro con una sonrisa resignada. Severus se sentó a su otro lado, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Harry suspiró, pero Severus le había dicho que no debía preocuparse, una vez que comenzara la acción todos los jóvenes normalmente se reunían junto a la barandilla para observar el juego, así que no se quedaría lejos de sus amigos por mucho rato.

Los Krum, Higgs, y Weasley se ubicaron en sus lugares con facilidad. Los Aurores se colocaron cerca de la puerta del palco y los jóvenes Búlgaros encontraron lugares donde pudieran ver a todos con facilidad.

Hugo asintió con aprobación y se sentó cerca del Ministro y Harry. Las cosas habían resultado para su sorpresa bastante bien durante el viaje, aun con las repetidas amenazas de Malfoy de colocarlo en el calabozo.

Hugo se rió entre dientes suavemente, los calabozos habían resultado ser las antiguas perreras subterráneas para los perros de caza que algún ancestro apreciaba, pero ahora podrían resultar buenas celdas de ser necesario, concedía él.

El Ministro de Francia llegó y se inclinó brevemente ante el Ministro Fudge y otros ministros que también estaban presentes. Cornelius se inclinó con una sonrisa. Varias personas que acompañaban al Ministro francés saludaron a Harry, quien sonrió con timidez y los saludó con la mano. Todos se veían tan importantes.

Los equipos de Quidditch salieron a escena y los jugaros tomaron sus lugares. El ministro francés liberó la snitch y la Copa Mundial de Quidditch 1991 comenzó.

Los magos y brujas jóvenes corrieron hacia la baranda para ver todo con omniculares. Tom y Dora estuvieron tentados de unírseles, pero era más fácil estar abrazados en los asientos, aun cuando los padres de Dora estuvieran directamente detrás de ellos. Los jóvenes búlgaros se quedaron en sus lugares con esfuerzo, a pesar de que estaban igual de ansiosos de observar el juego.

El juego fue intenso desde el principio. Los franceses eran bien conocidos por su estilo extravagante y aplicaron todo para la Copa Mundial. Los japoneses estaban determinados a llevarse la Coa por primera vez en décadas. Los japoneses rápidamente vieron como los franceses estaban usando movimientos arriesgados, y cambiaron de inmediato a una defensa apretada, robando la quaffle varias veces cuando un movimiento extravagante era demasiado. El puntaje era 140 a 30 a favor de los japoneses.

La audiencia pronto se tensó mirando a los Buscadores, pero con una mayor cantidad de goles aun si los franceses atrapaban la snitch el puntaje seria menor al japonés. Los simpatizantes franceses aullaron de angustia cuando los japoneses volvieron a anotar. Después los Buscadores, quienes habían estado moviéndose atrás y adelante por el estadio vieron la snitch. La audiencia los vio y gritaron con histerismo. Los Buscadores persiguieron la snitch con locura, el francés sabía que si no la atrapaba pronto los japoneses harían que fuera difícil ganar.

El buscador japonés aceleró con determinación. El francés estaba justo detrás de la snitch y casi a punto de atraparla, pero sólo consiguió darle un manotazo que la alejó de sus dedos. El japonés vio su oportunidad y se lanzó en picado moviendo su brazo para cerrar su mano alrededor de la snitch, pero se inclinó demasiado, resbalando demasiado adelante en su escoba. Intentó enganchar su pierna en la escoba, pero fue demasiado tarde, aunque consiguió aferrarse durante la caída hasta quedar a tan sólo treinta pies cuando cayó a la arena entre gritos horrorizados de la multitud.

Sanadores _Aparecieron_ junto al Buscador, moviendo sus varitas frenéticamente mientras el público susurraba: "¿esta muerto?", y más importante: "¿aun tiene la snitch?". Los Sanadores se echaron para atrás y levantaron una camilla, sacándolo del campo. El Buscador consiguió levantar su brazo en el aire, mostrando triunfalmente la snitch al estadio que rugió con aprobación.

Los árbitros soplaron los silbatos y terminaron el juego. Los Japoneses habían ganado. Harry y Dudley los aclamaron con alivio de que el Buscador se encontrara bien. Draco y los Búlgaros mostraron su apreciación por las agallas del Buscador japonés. Incluso el ministro francés consiguió felicitar al diplomático japonés con algo de sinceridad.

Fudge se despidió alegremente de los ocupantes del palco y fue a hablar con el Ministro francés y relacionarse con los otros. Los que estaban en el palco de Harry reunieron sus cosas para irse, pero en eso tuvieron un pequeño problema. Dejar el estadio era más lento que ingresar, demasiadas personas se demoraban discutiendo el juego.

De forma extraordinaria, había un gran número de estudiantes presentes, y varios estaban gritando—: ¡Hola, profesor Snape!

Severus al principio se sorprendió, aunque a veces saludaba con la mano mascullando que sólo querían ver a Harry. Harry sonrió y dándole un codazo le dijo que "quizás él también era una celebridad". Severus sólo rodó los ojos y lo empujó con más ahínco para atravesar la multitud.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El grupo estaba exhausto para cuando llegaron al campamento y la cena que los elfos habían preparado para ellos. Pronto se estaban quedando dormidos en las sillas alrededor de una fogata al centro de todas las tiendas. Draco, Dudley y Harry estaban en su mayor parte ignorando a Neville y Ron que de forma bastante ostentosa se refocilaban en que su equipo había ganado. Molly al final hizo callar a Ron, y Neville también lo hizo.

Harry y los otros chicos estaban intentando tostar malvaviscos. Los búlgaros miraban con interés a Petunia quien les estaba demostrando el fino arte de tostar malvaviscos y, por supuesto, la consecuente adición de chocolate y galletas para hacer _s'mores_.

Las golosinas fueron un suceso y los elfos fueron enviados en busca de más malvaviscos, chocolate de Honeyduke's y las galletas graham. Los jóvenes guardias aparentemente eran capaces de comer su peso en _s'mores_ si se les daba oportunidad, y los niños estaban más que contentos de mostrarles a los divertidos adultos sus nuevas habilidades para tostar malvaviscos.

Harry le dio a Severus uno de los _s'mores_, y Severus lo recibió con una sonrisa sombría, diciéndose que si podía tragarse de ser necesario el crece-huesos, podía comerse una cosa de estas. Quedó agradablemente sorprendido con el gusto y sonrió dándole las gracias a un Harry que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras masticaba su propia creación.

Lucius había observado con trepidación como Petunia hacia un _s'more_ 'sólo para él'. Severus parecía apreciar el suyo, pero estaba conciente de hasta donde llegaría Severus para hacer feliz a Harry. Petunia finalmente le pasó un_ s'more_ y Lucius lo tomó con precaución con una sonrisa y un "Gracias, querida".

Lucius se recordó a sí mismo que los hombres cuando cortejaban una dama con frecuencia eran enviados en búsquedas imposibles o encargos frívolos para probarse. Esta mezcolanza pegajosa obviamente entraba en esta categoría. Lo masticó vacilante y quedó sorprendido de buena manera. No era _creme brule_ ni tiramisu, pero era bastante bueno para haber sido hecho sobre una fogata. Y después de todo, tenía chocolate de Honeyduke's dentro.

—Esta muy bueno, Petunia, gracias —dijo esta vez con más sinceridad y más real de la que creyó al aceptar inicialmente la golosina.

Petunia sonrió con indulgencia a Lucius. Ella se dijo que no debía sentirse insultada si él declinaba el s'more, o si no le gustaba._ Había_ sido una especie de prueba, para ver si estaba abierto a probar algunas cosas muggles, aun cuando fuera sólo para complacerla. Podría ser que ahora la designaran como squib, pero en términos prácticos no cambiaba el hecho que ella no tenía nada de magia. Gran parte de su vida tendría elementos muggles, aun si tuviera elfos que la ayudaran, y Lucius tendría que estar abierto a ello si es que iban a llevarse bien.

Le había deleitado que a él pareciera gustarle el dulce, aun cuando fuera una cosa infantil, y muy poco sofisticada, así que apreciaba sus gracias sinceras, y por supuesto su sonrisa provocaba una sensación muy agradable.

Harry y Draco observaron el intercambio con sonrisas pequeñas. Divertidos. Draco había empezado a hacer un _s'more_ para su papá, pero Harry lo había detenido indicando a Petunia. Draco había comprendido de inmediato. Los dos habían observado la interacción con satisfacción. Draco estaba aliviado de ver que el romance pausado empezaba a ser más afectuoso.

Dudley también los miraba contento. Había estado un poco preocupado por su mamá, porque al ir a Hogwarts ella iba a quedarse sola en la casa nueva. Con suerte, entre Lucius y los proyectos de Spinner's End, y las lechuzas, ella estaría demasiado ocupada para notar su ausencia.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Algie escuchaba las conversaciones alrededor de la fogata con cuidado desde las sombras. Él había conseguido convencer a Augusta de que necesitaban pasar la noche "para mantener un ojo en las cosas". Quería arreglar bien su historia. Los búlgaros finalmente le dieron su entrada, estaban hablando de la ciénaga al otro lado del campo en que habían estado jugando 'derriba el Frisbee'.

—Sí, ese pantano parece un lugar inseguro —irrumpió Algie—, pero me recuerda a mi padre y hermano. Vi varias orquídeas de fuego y algunas rosa de fuego trepadoras del otro lado de la cerca, el tipo de plantas raras que los coleccionistas y pocionistas quieren —Algie miró en dirección de su madre—. Esas orquídeas son las que mi padre siempre quiso adquirir, y yo sé que Frank hubiera saltado a la oportunidad de obtenerlas.

Augusta sonrió con ojos húmedos—. Sí, él hubiese ido tras de ese botín, cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Lucius y Severus se habían envarado cuando Algernon empezó la reminiscencia. Ambos estaban muy concientes de que Algie envidiaba la herencia de Frank y que despreciaba la devoción de su padre por sus Invernaderos, a pesar de que no tenía ambages en gastar el dinero que estos producían.

—Ellos tenían mucho coraje cuando se trataba de obtener una especie nueva para el Invernadero —parloteó Algie, notando que tenía la atención completa de Neville. Se lanzó en una historia acerca de su padre, Frances Longbottom, contrabandeando una Mandrágora China de los Invernaderos de plantas mágicas de la Ciudad Prohibida. La historia era emocionante y humorística y todos estaban riendo entre dientes, aun Lucius y Severus.

Algie terminó su monólogo con un suspiro final y un—: Yo sé que mi padre y Frank siempre desearon añadir una Orquídea Estrella de Fuego a su colección. Pero por lo menos sabemos ahora donde hay algunas —escuchó como su madre se enjugaba las lágrimas con satisfacción. Estaba seguro que eso añadiría presión sobre el muchacho.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Neville miró a su alrededor el campamento a oscuras. Todos habían terminado por irse a sus tiendas después del gran día. Molly había arrinconado a Petunia en la tienda de los Weasleys para obtener más ideas como los s'mores. Esas golosinas eran sido un regalo para los padres con muchos niños. Neville escuchó que el señor Malfoy le decía a Dudley iba a darle una hora y después montarían un rescate.

Neville había bufado con desdén sin hacer ruido, a él le simpatizaba Dudley, pero los Malfoy los tenían engañados totalmente a él y su mamá. Malfoy solamente debían estar tras el prestigio de casarse con la tía del Niño-Que-Vivió. Incluso había escuchado a su abuela decirlo.

Los otros se habían repartido, los tres chicos Higgs, Terrence y sus dos hermanas habían escapado hacia la tienda de los Malfoy tras oír que Algie y Augusta iban a quedarse a pasar la noche, dejando a Enid sola con el venenoso par. Neville también había salido corriendo, murmurando algo acerca de Ron.

Ahora estaba considerando exactamente como atravesar el campo hasta el pantano sin ser visto. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos recayeron en una capa. La capa de Harry, la que tenía un dragón en ella, estaba sobre una silla, él la había usado en el frío de la noche hasta que la fogata había crecido lo bastante para calentarlos a todos.

Neville se puso la capa y levantó la capucha. Desde la distancia otros lo confundirían por un tiempo con un mago de baja estatura en vez de un niño. Empezó a atravesar el campo, saltando de arbusto en arbusto hasta que llegó a la cerca. El agua pantanosa tenía varios 'islotes' de pasto que, era cierto, tenían varias Orquídeas Estrella de Fuego así como otras plantas. Los árboles estaban llenos de musgos y rosas de fuego trepadoras que estaban en pleno florecimiento. Quien quiera que poseía este lugar obviamente lo mantenía en buena forma, tanto como un pantano silvestre podía estarlo.

Había sido incapaz de resistirse tras oír acerca de las orquídeas. Él quería alcanzar la reputación de su padre y su abuelo como coleccionistas de plantas. Conseguir una de las orquídeas Estrella de Fuego impresionaría incluso a su abuela. Neville miró con ansias las rosas de fuego trepadoras, ellos tenían algunas de ellas en los Invernaderos, pero necesitaban desesperadamente más para cruzarlas. Saber que su padre favorecía a los rosas de fuego las hacia más atractivas.

Neville miró a los lados, no había señales de Dugbogs, aunque debería haber algunos para que las orquídeas Estrella de Fuego prosperaran.

Neville trepó la cerca con cuidado y se acercó al borde del agua. Había una serie de troncos que cruzaban el pantano y que podrían usarse para ir de islote en islote. Seguramente los cuidadores los habían colocado para ese mismo propósito. Se balanceó con precaución y comenzó a cruzar el tronco hacia el primer islote, y se quedó congelado al escuchar una risotada cruel.

—Eres un gusano patético muy predecible —dijo Algie justo detrás de la cerca—. Mueven una zanahoria en frente de ti y sales al trote, como un buen pequeño asno —Algie se rió de su propio chiste.

Neville pensó frenéticamente. Obviamente, había caído en una trampa. Al mirar a su alrededor vio que varios Dugbogs se deslizaban dentro del agua, sus pequeños ojos rojos brillando con hambre y malicia. Su estómago se apretó de miedo, y su mente se congeló de terror al ver como su tío Algie apuntaba con su varita al tronco.

—¡_Confringo_! —gritó Algie, destruyendo el tronco bajo los pies de Neville.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Evan Rosier había estado siguiendo por días al grupo que rodeaba a Harry Potter sin ningún resultado. Siempre había ojos sobre Potter y los otros niños, haciendo que un secuestro exitoso fuera imposible. El maldecirlo desde la distancia seria insatisfactorio, así que decidió marcharse para intentarlo en otro ocasión.

Días atrás le había robado a una vieja hechicera(*) , y había ocultado el cadáver en el pantano, pensando que los Dugbogs se encargarían de este. La tienda de la anciana era apenas adecuada, pero con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita la había mejorado. Ella tenía un boleto para el juego, así que había observado la Copa Mundial y el palco de Potter con atención.

Snape y Malfoy habían mantenido sus ojos sobre Harry Potter y el hijo de Malfoy... Draco, creía que se llamaba. Había observado también la escena de la fogata con desagrado. Malfoy ciertamente había bajado sus estándares para interactuar con tan variado grupo de nacidos de muggles, traidores de sangre y squibs. Narcissa nunca lo hubiese permitido.

Luego, su suerte había incrementado al ver como una forma pequeña dejaba el campamento, una con la distintiva capa de Harry Potter que tenía un dragón, y en que podía verse asomando pelo oscuro de la capucha. Para su agravio, otro mago lo estaba siguiendo desde cierta distancia. Sin embargo, a un mago el podría manejar, un Avada Kedavra y Harry Potter estaría en su poder. Casi podía ver el caos que podría crear, enviando mensajes acerca de la tortura de Potter a Snape y Malfoy; sin contar con que los niños de esa edad se aterrorizaban con facilidad y gritaban tan deliciosamente. Él podría prolongar la tortura de Potter, y la de Snape, por meses si era cuidadoso.

Los siguió como una sombra, y vio como Potter pasaba la cerca y comenzaba a cruzar por el tronco. Para su horror, el otro mago hizo estallar el tronco debajo de su presa.

Rosier corrió hacia ellos con un rugido de furia y le lanzó a Algie un _Confringo_. El hechizo empujó a Algie sobre la cerca y lo arrojó en el agua oscura de la ciénaga con un salpicar ruidoso. Evan corrió para cruzar la cerca y levitar la forma inmóvil del niño fuera del agua. Empero, estaba demasiado distraído por los chillidos de Algie mientras los Dungbogs lo hacían pedazos para poder atender al niño, ni para darse cuenta de que otros magos corrían hacia el cercado alrededor de la marisma.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus había estado un poco distraído todo el día, sentía que alguien los observaba desde el primer día de su llegada, pero con tanta gente alrededor, bueno, eran observados. Pero el sentir una magia familiar lo estaba volviendo loco... si tan sólo pudiera determinar de donde lo conocía.

Harry y él se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico de forma tranquila, mientras Severus le mostraba jugadas estratégicas. Tom y Dora estaban en un sofá repasando las clases de Dora para su primer semestre en su entrenamiento de Auror. Y de repente Severus se incorporó, sus sentidos en plena alerta, ocasionando que su silla se cayera hacia atrás.

Harry quedó helado con alarma, notando el aspecto serio de Severus. Tom también se puso de pie, presintiendo peligro por la actitud tensa de Severus.

—¡Rosier! —Severus escupió el nombre con furia, su aura mágica lo bastante cerca por un tiempo para que Severus lo identificara—. Evan Rosier esta aquí . . . pero se supone que esta muerto.

La alarma de Severus estaba mezclada con confusión airada, sacó su varita y corrió fuera de la tienda, Tom y Dora detrás y Harry siguiéndolo.

Severus se detuvo en el borde del campamento, mirando hacia el campo. Podía formas caminando hacia el pantano.

Un par de búlgaros se le acercó—: ¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó uno con curiosidad.

—Un supuesto Mortífago se encuentra aquí —contestó Severus con brevedad, haciendo que ellos se envararan con alarma—. Alerten a los Aurores, y díganles que Evan Rosier esta aquí. Tom, ve por Lucius y avísale a los otros, y revisa si falta alguien.

Severus corrió atravesando el campo, Dora y Harry a sus talones y Lucius pronto alcanzándolos. Las largas piernas de Severus le llevaron hasta el pantano muy adelante del resto. Los alaridos de Algie le habían hecho acelerar. Pronto se encontró frente a la cerca de la ciénaga y claramente pudo ver la cruel sonrisa de Rosier mientras observaba morir a Algie.

Severus con rapidez lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ antes de que Rosier se diera cuenta de su llegada. _Desmaius_ e _Incarcero_ rápidamente le siguieron y Rosier quedó indefenso en el suelo, mirando con odio a Severus. Lucius llegó junto a Severus y escaló la cerca blasfemando, viendo la forma inmóvil de Neville en el barro. Dudley y Draco venían detrás de él.

—Él no esta respirando, Severus —gruñó Lucius. Puede que haya estado molesto con Neville por lanzarle ese maleficio a Draco, pero no quería que el hijo de Frank resultara lastimado . . . y , ciertamente no, muerto.

Dudley hizo a Lucius a un lado con la gentileza que consiguió y comenzó a hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar, dándole respiración de boca a boca. Los Aurores llegaron corriendo con Savage, haciéndose cargo de Rosier. Severus se unió a Dudley y sacó un bolso encogido con pociones. Agrandó una botellita azul brillante e interrumpió brevemente a Dudley.

—Déjame darle esto, se llama Aliento de Vida, le proporcionará oxígeno con más rapidez —Severus le hizo tragar la poción, y Dudley reasumió la reanimación cardiopulmonar de Neville.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables, y unos pocos otros miembros del campamento llegaban para ver lo que ocurría con espanto, Neville finalmente aspiró con esfuerzo y comenzó a respirar de forma laboriosa. Dudley se echó para atrás y lo observó ansiosamente.

Lucius levantó al niño, le dijo a Dudley que agarrara su brazo y se _Desapareció_ con ellos hacia el campamento. Severus aferró a Draco y Harry y también se _Desapareció_ con un crack sonoro.

Savage miró en el pantano lo que quedaba de Algie Longbottom, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido. Le dio una mirada ominosa a Rosier, el mortífago que no-estaba-tan-muerto-como-todos-pensaban, y que estaba a punto de ser re-introducido con el _Veritaserum_.

Hugo levitó lo que quedaba del cadáver, mientras los Dugbogs daban ruidos enojosos al perder su comida. Después envió a uno de sus dos Aurores por un oficial francés. Los canales diplomáticos debían seguirse, por supuesto.

3MS3MS3MS

Lucius vaciló al llegar al campamento, y finalmente llevó a Neville a su propia tienda, enviando a Dora en busca de Augusta Longbottom y de Enid también, esperaba. Molly y Arthur Weasley fueron enviados en busca de un Sanador de la Tienda Hospital, ya que siempre hacían falta durante tales reuniones de gente.

Lucius tomó el brazo de Dudley—. Puede que no haya tiempo de decirte esto más tarde, así que lo haré ahora. Lo que hiciste fue brillante. Mantuviste la calma y salvaste la vida de Neville. Bien hecho.

Dudley se ruborizó con placer—. No pensé que hubiera razón para usar la reanimación de emergencia en el mundo mágico, pero me alegra haberlo recordado.

Severus, junto con Draco y Harry llegaron también, así como Rosmerta y Petunia. Otros se congregaron detrás de ellos.

Augusta llegó corriendo, la cara blanca y temblando—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy? —gritó de inmediato al ahora igualmente pálido Lucius.

Rosmerta se adelantó; ella había llegado detrás de Draco y de Tom y lo había visto casi todo—. Él y Dudley le salvaron la vida a Neville. Evan Rosier mató a Algie, y Severus lo capturó. Lucius y Dudley rescataron a Neville y consiguieron hacer que respirara de nuevo.

Augusta colapsó en una silla cercana ante la noticia del deceso de Algie.

El Sanador llegó, para alivio de todos, y comenzó a trabajar en el aun inconsciente Neville. Unos cuantos conjuros y una poción adicional y Neville despertó, mirando su entorno con confusión. Pronto recobró la memoria, y su pulso se aceleró junto con su respiración. Le dieron una poción calmante, pero esto lo puso a dormir de forma ligera.

—No debe movérsele por lo menos en un día, quizás dos. Sus pulmones están en mal estado. Necesitan curarse y el movimiento podría perjudicarlo —dijo el Sanador con severidad.

Lucius suspiró con resignación—. Por supuesto, usted es bienvenida a quedarse junto a su nieto —dijo con helada formalidad a una Augusta de rostro ceniciento. Detestaba al bellaco de Algie, pero era obvio que Augusta estaba de luto.

Augusta asintió vacilante, ella preferiría cualquier otro lugar, pero ese Sanador había sido muy firme y ella no podía perder ahora también a Neville después de lo de Algie. Sus ojos encontraron los de Lucius con brevedad. Ambos estaban pensando en lo largo que parecerían los días siguientes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

N/T: (*) 'Hag' en el original, según el diccionario de HP, ellas tienen menos poderes que las brujas. Aunque, literalmente, es 'vieja bruja'.

*Ostray: Halieto o Águila Pescadora.

Juggernaut: Fuerza irrefrenable y despiadada que en su avance aplasta o destruye todo lo que se interponga en su camino.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, sólo con fines de entretención. **


	73. El Interrogatorio de Rosier

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 73: "El Interrogatorio de Rosier"**_

Severus y Lucius, seguidos por Tom fueron hacia el área improvisada que habían establecido los Aurores Franceses. Siempre habían algunas quejas y algunos robos menores en estos eventos masivos, pero su pequeña oficina no estaba preparada realmente para lidiar con el grupo grande de magos y brujas que gritaban.

El Ministro francés, Anton Renoir, restableció el orden lanzando una bola eléctrica que fue por el cuarto dando un golpe eléctrico a todos los que aun estaban hablando. El grupo finalmente quedó en silencio, mirando con resentimiento al Ministro y sobándose las áreas electrocutadas de mal humor.

—Me doy cuenta que todo esto es muy alarmante, pero necesitamos resolver este enredo. Ahora ya casi amanece, y todas las partes interesadas parecen estar aquí en este momento —el Ministro miró con fijeza al diplomático ruso, aun sin estar seguro del porqué de su presencia.

Renoir ordenó a varias personas que salieran y envió a unos cuantos Aurores afuera "para resguardar el perímetro". El caos cesó con la disminución de gente—. Veamos, me doy cuenta que esto es de interés internacional, pero esto ocurrió en suelo francés, así que yo estoy a cargo de esto hasta que la justicia se encuentre satisfecha.

—Él es un Mortífago, y ha asesinado a ciudadanos británicos en el pasado, y aparentemente hace un par de horas atrás causó otra muerte más. Él debería estar bajo nuestra custodia, Hugo es un tonto por no simplemente haberse _Desaparecido_ con él hasta nuestras celdas de custodia en nuestro Ministerio ...—gruñó Alastor Moody con enojo.

Moody se había sentido ultrajado tras escuchar que Evan Rosier aun estaba con vida. Había rugido que era un truco hasta que al llegar a la oficina congestionada había visto a Rosier sonriendo burlonamente mientras estaba sentado encadenado en una silla.

—Silencio, Ojo Loco, ya tendremos nuestro turno para pedir su custodia . . . después de que escuchemos exactamente lo que ha ocurrido aquí —le espetó el Ministro Fudge a Moody.

Moody se calló malhumorado. Hugo Savage y Amelia Bones asintieron concordando. Moody había estado gritando acerca de 'Mortífagos' y como Scrimgeour tenía razón: Snape pertenecía a Azkaban y no a cargo de Harry Potter, y como los Malfoy estaban llenos de trucos oscuros. Había resultado bastante vergonzoso, y Hugo había estallado diciendo que sacaría a Moody del caso si no se quedaba callado. Los franceses habían sonreído, y los rusos se les habían quedado mirando incapaces de creer que Moody pudiera atreverse a gritarle a sus superiores de tal manera.

El Ministro francés alzó una ceja, pero contestó con calma—. Me doy cuenta que los ciudadanos británicos han sufrido bajo este mago oscuro. No podemos dejar de simpatizar con ustedes, también perdimos a muchos magos bajo las depredaciones de los mortífagos casi al final de la guerra del Señor Oscuro; a pesar de que no fueron tantos como en su caso. Él apenas estaba empezando a llevar la guerra a Europa cuando fue detenido —Renoir notó como el diplomático ruso se removía incómodo al decir esto, pero el ruso no dijo palabra. Renoir lo ignoró.

Renoir le hizo señas al Jefe de los Aurores franceses, Rellard, para que avanzara y ésste se inclinó brevemente ante Savage, complacido de estar trabajando con un mago tan renombrado.

—Si pudiera escuchar una recolección de los eventos de la noche . . .—le hizo señas a un empleado del tribunal para que empezar a anotar los hechos.

Severus y Lucius contaron lo que habían visto y escuchado de forma breve, y Tom añadió unos pocos detalles que había notado.

Rellard miró a Severus con atención al final de su relato—: ¿Dice usted que pudo sentir su magia, Monsieur Snape?

Severus se tensó mirando a su alrededor. Su habilidad para sentir y reconocer auras mágicas era un secreto muy bien guardado que pocos conocían. Era una ventaja valiosa y odiaba admitirla en frente de los Aurores, especialmente delante de ese bruto vicioso de Moody.

—Bueno, sí... tengo la capacidad de sentir auras, y si me los he encontrado con frecuencia puedo reconocerlos —Severus admitió lentamente.

Rellard asintió con una sonrisa—. Tengo a dos magos bajo mi mando que poseen ese don, muy útil a veces. ¿Y dice que reconoció el aura de este mago?

—¡Por supuesto que lo reconoció: ambos son Mortífagos! —gritó Moody, con la cara roja. Ocasionando que muchas cejas francesas se elevaran y miraran con sospecha a Severus.

—¡Silencio, Moody! —gritó el Ministro Fudge con enojo—. Otro exabrupto y puedes presentar tu renuencia —resopló Cornelius y se volteó hacia Rellard—. El señor Snape quedó limpio de todo cargo por el mismo Jefe del Wizengamot: Albus Dumbledore, quien testificó que él fue un espía suyo durante la guerra.

Los Aurores franceses se relajaron y asintieron. Rellard miró a Rosier con una sonrisa y se sobó las manos—. Pues bien, parece que llegamos a la parte del Veritaserum.

Tom había estado observando con atención a Rosier desde que habían llegado a la "oficina de los Aurores". Recordaba a un Rosier en la escuela que estaba en Ravenclaw cuatro años adelante suyo. Había sido un muchacho cruel y detestable que le recordaba de forma incómoda a Billy Stubbs del orfanato. Encontraba difícil creer que podía haber reclutado a esa bestia amante del caos.

Lucius había dicho que este era el hijo, y que estaba cortado por la misma tijera que su difunto padre. Escuchó luego con el rostro sombrío como Evan Rosier contaba sus planes para raptar y torturar a Harry Potter, con suerte por semanas o incluso meses, mientras le iba a estar enviando mensajes a "ese traidor de Snape" y tal vez hasta unas partes de su cuerpo.

Tom no podía siquiera pensar en su afectuoso joven hermano, teniendo que pasar por las cosas que Rosier estaba describiendo. Se empapó con un sudor frío mientras su estómago se rebelaba. Vio el baño justo a tiempo, y entro allí a tropezones para terminar vomitando violentamente.

—_Harry se encuentra a salvo. Esta con la mayoría de los otros en la tienda Malfoy, con los búlgaros cuidándolo_ —lo tranquilizó Yvane.

¿Cómo podía este tal Rosier disfrutar de tales crueldades?

—_Dicen que Voldemort disfrutaba observar a sus sirvientes torturando víctimas _—dijo Yvane pensativamente.

Mientras se echaba agua fría en la cara pensó en como sentía ahora que era una persona totalmente diferente a Voldemort. Nunca volvería a pensar que eran la misma persona. Eso le dio una sensación de alivio, no había ninguna oportunidad de que volviera a recaer _jamás _en los mismos pasos de Voldemort. Pudo sentir la aprobación cálida de Yvane.

Hugo abrió la puerta un poco—. ¿Estas bien, muchacho? —preguntó con vacilación al ver la cara pálida de Tom.

—Lo siento, escuchar lo que planeaba hacerle a Harry . . . y Harry es un chico tan bueno... no puedo siquiera imaginarlo —tragó con problemas, combatiendo la nausea.

Hugo le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, y lo sacó del cuarto—. No necesitas disculparte. Aun aquellos de nosotros que oímos cosas parecidas a diario, nos enfermamos a veces literalmente. Y Harry no es alguien extraño para ti, sino alguien a quien tienes cariño.

Algunos de los otros miraron a Tom con simpatía, y después siguieron escuchando a Evan Rosier describiendo como había seguido a Neville Longbottom cuando dejaba el campamento creyendo que era Harry, y después como veía que otro mago también lo seguía. El sonido de dolor de Augusta Longbottom al escuchar como Rosier narraba el intento de asesinato de Algernon en contra de Neville tan sólo logró que Rosier sonriera con burla.

—No podía creer que esa excusa de mago fuera a matar a mi victima escogida. Lo hice estallar, lanzándolo al pantano con los Dugbogs, que con mucha rapidez lo convirtieron en su comida —Evan se rió al recordarlo—. Arrastré al mocoso fuera del agua, y los magos que llegaron me capturaron y empezaron a reanimar al crío —Evan frunció el ceño al irse pasando el efecto del Veritaserum—. No sabía que me habían seguido —se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de aclarársela.

Su mirada recayó sobre el rostro lleno de cicatrices de Alastor Moody y torció la sonrisa—. Vaya, vaya. Supongo que todos estos años has pensando que me habías cazado como un zorro y recolectado mi cola como recuerdo —se rió entre dientes mientras Moody rechinaba los dientes y lo miraba con rabia.

Enid guió a una llorosa Augusta fuera de allí de regreso a su tienda, insistiendo en que tomara una Pócima SinSueños. Enid meneó la cabeza con melancolía. Había visto lo que restara del cuerpo de Algie, y había tratado de sentir pena, pero era muy difícil. Lo había visto torturar a Neville mentalmente y también físicamente por años. Suponía que era una justicia inclemente, cuando el castigo era suministrada por un animal como Evan Rosier.

Lucius y Severus vieron sombríamente como Evan concluía su declaración. Severus estaba tentado de mandar de vuelta a Tom a las tiendas para descansar, se veía pálido y enfermo, pero la mirada obstinada en su rostro declaraba que pretendía quedarse allí hasta el final.

Severus deseaba desesperadamente haber matado a Rosier antes de que llegaran los Aurores; después de escuchar los planes del mago oscuro se sentía furioso y enfermo también. Simpatizaba completamente con la reacción de Tom; y podía ver por la tensión en la quijada de Lucius y sus ojos llameantes que se sentía de igual modo.

El Ministro francés y el Jefe de sus Aurores conferenciaron calladamente y después les hicieron señas a Lucius y Severus para que se acercaran a Cornelius Fudge. Amelia Bones y Moody se quedaron atrás, y el diplomático ruso en la periferia.

Renoir se aclaró la garganta y miró al grupo con firmeza—. Por su propio testimonio se ha proclamado culpable de usar la maldición mortal en Algernon Longbottom. Podría argumentarse que salvó la vida de Neville Longbottom; sin embargo, es claro que su intento era secuestrar y asesinar a Harry Potter, así que no creo que eso sea relevante. Como esto sucedió en suelo francés, haremos aquí un juicio, que espero sea muy rápido.

Moody no pudo contenerse—. ¿Y usted planea colocarlo en ese elegante centro vacacional que pasa por prisión...?

Renoir no esperó que Fudge lo silenciara—. Mientras que es cierto que nosotros no usamos Dementores... —miró a los magos británicos con desaprobación—... no creo que los reclusos crean que sea una vacación. Por otra parte, el señor Rosier claramente es un demente, y nosotros no ejecutamos a los dementes en la Francia mágica, aunque le aseguramos que después de que cumpla su sentencia se los haremos saber y usted podrán detenerlo para proseguir sus acusaciones.

El diplomático ruso carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Me gustaría ofrecerme a hacerme cargo del señor... Rosier, ya que el Ministerio Ruso le tiene empleado como Fabricante de Protecciones Mágicas bajo el nombre de Iván Rossinski —el mago suspiró—. Siento renuencia de darle un refugio de cualquier clase a una bestia como él, pero estamos seguros que ustedes están concientes de nuestra necesidad desesperada por Fabricantes de Protecciones con habilidad.

Amelia Bones agarró a Moody, quien se estaba volviendo de un color púrpura alarmante, y lo arrastró afuera donde podría blasfemar bajo una barrera silenciadora.

Fudge y Renoir miraron al ruso en silencio. Europa había estado intentando re-establecer relaciones decentes y comercio con Rusia desde la caída de los Zares. Cada vez que existía progreso, había otra guerra y otro golpe entre los muggles, que terminaban afectando a los magos rusos mucho más que a sus contrapartes europeas. Últimamente existían señales de una mayor estabilidad en la comunidad mágica rusa. Por lo menos, el escuchar el pedido de los rusos podría ser un signo de 'buena fe' y quizás de lineas de comunicación más abiertas.

Renoir miró a los magos británicos, por supuesto esto los molestaría y podría ocasionar un incidente internacional acusándolos de 'dejar en libertad' a un mortífago que quería torturar a Harry Potter hasta matarlo y seria un suicidio político.

Snape terminó con la tensión—. Hablando como el tutor legal de Harry Potter preferiría a Evan Rosier muerto. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que ese el padre en mi hablando —los otros asintieron comprensivos—. Más que nada, quiero que Rosier sea confinado de forma segura, y no importa en donde sea —Severus miró con ojos entrecerrados al ruso.

El ruso asintió comprendiendo, iba a ser mejor que explicara bien como mantendrían confinado a Rosier o Snape y Malfoy bloquearían su idea con todo su considerable peso político.

Renoir asintió con más contento—. Usted por supuesto podría presentar su oferta mañana durante la audiencia del señor Rosier. Haré arreglos para que nuestro Wizengamot vea el caso inmediatamente.

El ruso asintió aliviado y se marchó. Había esperado que lo despidieran de inmediato, pero por lo menos estaban dispuesto a escucharlo. Oír que su apreciado Fabricante de Protecciones había sido arrestado por asesinato . . . vaya desastre.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Tom caminaba entre Severus y Lucius caminando de regreso al campamento. Hugo se había quedado atrás para asegurarse de que Fudge no metiera la pata en ninguna trampa política.

Dora los encontró en la periferia del campamento. La 'ciudad de tiendas' por la Copa Mundial iba disminuyendo por momentos, y las noticias de un posible ataque de mortífagos había acelerado que la gente se marchara. Tom y los otros se alegraban por esto.

Dora lo jaló hasta la tienda vacía de los Tonks con súplicas de que le contara todo. Tom miró a Severus quien inclinó la cabeza indicando a Dora. Ella calmaría mejor a Tom que ellos, considerando que tendrían que pasar por todo de nuevo con la horda que los esperaba.

Tom se separó de ellos con alivio. Sabía que Severus y Lucius tranquilizarían al resto, pero no podía pensar en escuchar todo de nuevo. Dora lo empujó a un sofá rodeándolo con sus brazos. Encontraba sorprendente que alguien mucho más pequeño que él pudiera hacerle sentir rodeado por tanta calidez.

Para alivio del joven, ella no pidió inmediatamente saber detalles de lo ocurrido, originalmente debió haber querido tenerlo a solas, pero se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Unos cuantos besos fueron intercambiados, y sus ojos hicieron una pregunta que fue contestada al jalarlo con gentileza hacia su dormitorio. Ella le enseñó su dormitorio amarillo dorado en el día de su cumpleaños. Suponía que ahora comprendía que era todo ese alboroto acerca del sexo.

Yvane se rió entre dientes en el fondo de su cabeza y luego misericordiosamente se ausentó de la conciencia de Tom.

3MS3MS

Draco y Harry estaban en un sofá junto con Petunia y Dudley. Pretendiendo estar leyendo un libro, esperando con angustia escuchar noticias. Apenas aparecieron sus padres, corrieron hacia ellos.

Severus examinó sus rostros expectantes—. Evan Rosier estaba actuando por su cuenta, no hay ningún otro mortífago detrás del ataque.

Todos dejaron escapar el aliento con alivio. Los Weasley regresaron a su propia tienda, excepto por Ron, quien estaba con Neville.

Los Krum también partieron, aunque dijeron con debían regresar a Bulgaria al día siguiente, junto con los jovenes que los habían acompañado—. Ellos tienen aprendizajes que deben continuar.

Severus y Lucius les aseguraron que Hugo iba a dejar unos Aurores con ellos para vigilar a los muchachos. Ellos ya no necesitaban mantener su distancia, ya que Harry y los otros niños se sentirían mejor en su presencia.

Severus llevó a Harry a un lado de su tienda, Rosmerta caminando junto a ellos presintiendo un posible problema.

Todo el tiempo mientras Severus había estado oyendo los planes horrorosos de Rosier, todo lo que pensaba era en agarrar a Harry y correr de regreso a Dragonsrest. Hasta cierta manera, aun se sentía así. Severus se sentó en un sofá con Rosmerta y Harry a sus costados.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y lo miró disculpándose—. Sé que habíamos planeado quedarnos aquí en la playa hasta después de tu cumpleaños, Harry. Pero me siento muy nervioso con respecto a tu seguridad. Neville podrá irse mañana, y el Wizengamot escuchará también mañana el caso de Evan Rosier. Pienso que deberíamos regresar mañana a Dragonsrest.

Harry estaba seguro que pasaba algo más aparte de solamente irse a casa. Después de todo, con lo sucedido con Rosier, ir a casa era lo más lógico. Ya había estado más de una semana en la paya y visto la Copa Mundial . . . Debía ser que todos iban a estar muy ocupados. Ah, su cumpleaños iba a ser cancelado porque todos iban a estar muy ocupados. La tía Petunia se estaba mudando de casa, Tom pasaba todo minuto disponible con Dora antes de que ella se fuera a la academia de Aurores, Rosmerta y Lucius habían descuidado sus negocios últimamente . . .

—Esta bien, papá. Todo el viaje fue maravilloso, así que no tener una fiesta de cumpleaños no es problema —consiguió decir alegremente. No es como si nunca antes su cumpleaños fuera ignorado.

Rosmerta se ahogó, y Severus parpadeó asombrado. ¿De dónde había sacado Harry esa idea?

—¡Harry! Por supuesto que vamos a hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, todos hemos estado esperándola —para alivio de Harry, Severus añadió—: Y creo que ya es muy tarde para que no devuelvan el dinero de los regalos que compramos, así que vas a tener que recibirlos.

Harry se sonrió y le dio un codazo murmurando—. Papá, deja de bromear.

—Rene tuvo que combatir violentamente con Tinker y Dobby y vencerlos para ver quien hacia tu pastel de cumpleaños. Te aseguro que no permitirá que nada sea cancelado —agregó Rosmerta.

Harry sonrió feliz y fue a su habitación para comenzar a empacar su colección bastante grande de conchas y tesoros de la marea.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Lucius y Severus se marcharon bastante temprano la mañana siguiente para atender la audiencia de Rosier. Tom había optado por quedarse en el campamento; no deseaba ver de nuevo al mortífago.

_El Profeta Diario_ llegó un poco tarde, pero ellos estaban en Francia así que las lechuzas se demoraban un poco más.

Tom terminó su desayuno y se extendió tomando un capuchino. Tinker había aprendido uno o dos trucos de los elfos franceses y estaba experimentado con el café. Al tomar el periódico quedó helado de espanto. Alguien había obtenido una copia del interrogatorio completo de Rosier. Cada tortura horripilante, cuya intención se ufanaba de perpetrar en Harry, estaba descrita en el articulo en letra de imprenta.

Tom dejó caer el periódico y corrió hacia la habitación de Harry. Tuvo un momento de pánico, Harry no estaba a la vista y una copia arrugada de la publicación estaba en un rincón.

Después vio a Harry acurrucado en un rincón, pálido y tembloroso. Tom cayó de rodillas junto a él y trató de tocarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el niño se apartó.

—¿Harry? —preguntó con ansiedad. Harry siguió meciéndose, sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado, ni comprendido. Estaba mirando fijo hacia adelante, y esto asustó a Tom.

Tom había visto episodios como estos antes unos pocas veces. Una vez en el orfanato habían traído a un niño cuyos padres habían sido asesinados delante de este. Había estado un solo día allí, y después ya no estaba, y los otros niños mayores se habían encogido de hombros y dicho que "se había ido al asilo".

Tom miró el periódico. Malditos, ¿no podían haberles advertido? ¿Acaso pensaban que Harry no lo vería, no seria afectado por esto?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pobre Harry :(

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo, favorecer y seguir el fic._  
_

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, sino sólo con fines de entretención. **


	74. Casi en Hogwarts

**3 MERODEADORES SLYTHERIN**

**Autor: severusphoenix**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 74: "Casi en Hogwarts"**_

Tom se sentó lo más cerca posible que se atrevió a Harry, sintiendo un poco de desesperación. Ninguna cantidad de palabras de consuelo parecía llegar a Harry.

—¡Tinker! —llamó.

El pequeño elfo apareció y miró a Harry con preocupación—. ¿Es Harry Potter bien? —susurró mirando al niño que se estremecía.

—No, no está bien —Tom vaciló. Deseaba desesperadamente llamar a Severus, pero hacer que Rosier fuera a prisión era importante—. ¿Irías por Rosmerta? Dile que es urgente.

Tinker desapareció enseguida, dejando a Tom susurrando—. Estas a salvo, Harry. Por favor contéstame.

—_Él esta en shock. Probablemente por las descripciones... explícitas... de las torturas que Rosier planeaba para él, le han puesto en este estado_ —dijo Yvane con preocupación.

Rosmerta entró al cuarto, Molly y Petunia se quedaron en la puerta. Rosmerta se sentó al otro lado de Harry y miró con preocupación a Tom.

Tom señaló con la cabeza el periódico descartado a Rosmerta. Se veía el artículo acerca de Rosier. Hubo una maldición ahogada de parte de las brujas. Rosmerta miró a Molly y a Petunia, con una mirada de inseguridad en sus ojos.

—Abrázalo Rosmerta, habla con él —urgió Molly en un cuchicheo más bien fuerte. La amplia experiencia con sus niños le había enseñado cuando se necesitaba consuelo físico, ya sea que los niños lo quisieran o no.

Rosmerta asintió y atrajo la forma del niño que se resistía hacia sus brazos, meciéndolo y murmurándole naderías. Harry continuó debatiéndose varios minutos, pero finalmente se calmó lo bastante para apoyarse en el abrazo de Rosmerta. Tom trajo un pócima calmante y entre los dos consiguieron que la bebiera, el frasquito golpeando contra sus dientes apretados.

El temblor y movimiento de Harry finalmente se detuvieron y sus ojos se enfocaron en Tom, aun sentado delante de él, viéndose ansioso.

—¿Tom? —dijo Harry con dificultad, y después se volteó hacia Rosmerta y se dio cuenta repentinamente que estaba en su regazo. Se salió de allí con rapidez y se sentó derecho luciendo avergonzado.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Harry? —inquirió Rosmerta sobándole la espalda reconfortándolo.

La poción lo había disociado de el miedo abrumador que lo había ahogado al leer el artículo acerca de los 'planes' de Rosier. Ya saber de eso era malo, pero leer los detalles... todas las formas en que pretendía hacerlo sufrir... y la muerte horrible que había planeado. Todo había hecho que su sangre se helara y su mente quedara en blanco víctima del pánico.

Miró a su alrededor a las caras preocupadas, sintiendo algo de vergüenza de haberles preocupado. Pero Rosmerta sólo suspiró de alivio para su sorpresa.

—Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso con nosotros. Sentimos mucho que hayas pasado por esto...

Los ojos de Tom brillaron y gruñó—. Esos cretinos irresponsables de _El Profeta Diario_ van a escuchar de nosotros. Deberían habernos advertido siquiera del artículo, ya que iban a tener tan mal gusto de llegar a publicar cosas tan horribles.

Hedwig voló hacia ellos y se posó en una silla cerca de Harry y comenzó a acicalar su cabello, haciendo ruiditos suavemente. La presencia familiar calmó a Harry aun más, recordándole de cuando estuvo atrapado como Águila Pescadora y Hedwig cuidó de él.

Tom escuchó a Severus y a Lucius entrando a la tienda, escuchándose alarmados, mientras Molly les contaba lo sucedido en lo que seguramente ella pensaba que era un susurro.

Severus entró a la habitación, y miró con cuidado a un pálido Harry. Rosmerta se puso de pie y recogió el libelo descartado y se lo pasó a Severus. Él leyó el artículo con rapidez, poniéndose más y más molesto, y arrugó el diario en una pelota y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Este explotó en una bola de fuego y sólo unas cenizas llegaron al suelo.

Harry se distrajo brevemente por el despliegue de magia sin varita de su papá, probablemente alimentada por su rabia. Severus masculló algo que hizo que Rosmerta lo mirara con desaprobación.

Severus miró a Harry y el niño repentinamente nervioso tartamudeó:

—L-l-lo s-siento.

Severus, así como el resto, se sorprendió por la disculpa.

—Harry, no tienes nada porque disculparte. Serias un idiota si no tuvieras miedo por las cosas que salían en ese artículo —Severus levantó a Harry y lo abrazó, después lo llevó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó con él en el sofá. Rosmerta se sentó a su otro lado y Tom se puso en una otomana en frente de él.

Molly vio que esto era algo familiar y sacó a todos de allí, especialmente a Lucius que estaba leyendo el artículo ahora y parecía a punto de explotar. Petunia llevó a Lucius hacia la tienda Malfoy, haciendo que entrara a su cuarto, que ya venia con conjuros silenciadores, antes de que empezaran a proferirse las frases más coloridas.

Rosmerta le aseguró a Harry que no era un cobarde por quedar conmocionado por el artículo. Saber que alguien quería hacer las cosas allí descritas haría que cualquier persona se asustara. Severus habló en extenso acerca de que existían protecciones para su seguridad, y que gente como Rosier tendría que pasar primero por Severus y Tom, y también por Rosmerta para llegar hasta Harry. Tom le dijo que muchos personas se preocupaban por él, y que harían cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

Las voces y las palabras danzaron a su alrededor, haciendo difícil escuchar lo que decían en realidad, pero sintió la calidez de su preocupación... y eso le dijo que no se encontraba solo contra esta amenaza. La pócima calmante hizo su trabajo, y se relajó lo bastante para dormir de forma tranquila.

Él podía contar con ellos.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Ron estaba sentado junto a la cama de Neville esa mañana, leyendo el _Profeta Diario_. Neville estaba esperando con impaciencia que el Sanador le diera el visto bueno para regresar a casa. Sentía una necesidad más bien desesperada de irse de allí... donde un Malfoy lo había rescatado de la muerte.

Lucius Malfoy se había detenido en su puerta varias veces, y Neville había simulado dormir más de una vez para evitar hablarle. No sabía que pensar de las miradas de preocupación del hombre. Se suponía que los Malfoy eran unas arrogantes ratas asesinas. Y era especialmente difícil ignorarlo con Dudley a su lado. Dudley había salvado su vida, y él estaba agradecido. Y peor aun, a él le _caia bien_ Dudley.

Todo el asunto estaba desbaratando sus ideas preconcebidas y le hacia más difícil aferrarse a su odio . . . y a su odio por su tío Algie. Su odio por cualquiera que su abuela identificara como un Mortífago, por el tan aclamado Harry Potter, por el consentido Draco Malfoy, y por el 'Señor Perfección' Tom Riddle. Todo eso había mantenido su espíritu con vida y le había dado un propósito para planear y complotar.

Ahora, sin embargo, el tío Algie estaba muerto. Sentía alegría por ello, excepto cuando escuchaba los sollozos de su abuela.

Él había separado cuidadosamente a la gente en nítidos casilleros: gente a la que odiar, aliados, y neutrales. Ahora el señor Malfoy le había salvado la vida y al hacerlo había hecho pedazos a patadas sus casilleros. Inclusive la abuela le había dicho lentamente y con renuencia que él le debía una deuda de vida a Dudley, y que le debía al señor Malfoy... bueno, no una deuda de vida, pero le había _ayudado _y por ahora era su anfitrión.

Neville sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Ron había llegado a la parte del artículo donde Rosier contaba sus planes para Harry, y el pelirrojo se estaba viendo cada vez más verdoso mientras tropezaba sobre la lista de torturas. Neville estaba sintiendo nauseas de tan sólo escucharlo. Debía haber sido horrible para Harry el escuchar todo eso.

El horror completo de lo que Rosier planeaba hacerle a Harry se infiltró en la mente reluctante de Neville. Pero él no quería sentir simpatía por Harry, y después de todo él tenía toneladas de gente vigilándolo, y Neville tan sólo tenía a una abuela que estaba más bien avergonzada de él. Aunque ahora parecía que la señora Weasley se preocupaba por él, y la tía-abuela Enid parecía a veces también estarlo.

—Guau, ¿te imaginas tener un asesino así detrás tuyo? —dejó escapar Ron con fascinado horror.

Toda la simpatía titubeante de Neville por Harry se desvaneció en una llamarada de rabia.

—No tengo que _**imaginármelo**_, muchas gracias. Conté con mi propio asesino detrás de **mi**, y estuvo a punto de matarme además —jadeó Neville con furia—. Yo ahora estaría muerto, de no ser por Dudley y... —Neville no pudo lograr mencionar a Lucius Malfoy, probablemente el hombre pensó que estaba rescatando a Harry, se dijo—. Dudo que Harry estuviera en peligro en algún momento. En vez de eso, yo sí estuve en peligro.

La falta de lógica en eso desconcertó a Ron por un momento. Rosier era un mortífago determinado, y el que no hubiera podido atravesar las protecciones de Harry no quería decir que Harry no hubiera estado en peligro. Pero Ron sentía renuencia de contradecir a su amigo en este momento. Había estado a _punto de morir_, y Ron lo hubiera extrañado mucho si lo hubiera perdido.

Antes de que Ron pudiera formular una réplica que hubiera molestado a su amigo, pero que hubiera regresado a Neville en un sendero más lógico de pensamiento, el Sanador los interrumpió con Augusta y Molly detrás de ellos.

Neville fue revisado y pronunciado en buenas condiciones para viajar para su alivio. Augusta suspiró y llamó a su elfo doméstico para que empacara. Enid y los niños Higgs ya se habían marchado; Enid había estado ansiosa por irse, aunque no tanto los niños.

Molly llevó a Ron hacia un lado—. A Augusta le gustaría que pasaras algún tiempo con Neville la próxima semana, hasta que él pueda levantarse y estar bien. Va a estar muy solitario en esa vieja mansión tan enorme —le dijo Molly vacilante.

Ron inmediatamente se animó. ¿Una semana en una mansión con mucho espacio sin hermanos mayores haciéndole bromas pesadas? Asintió feliz y corrió a empacar.

Los elfos llevaron todo el equipaje a la Mansión Longbottom inmediatamente, en tanto que Ron y Neville siguieron a Augusta en tanto ella salia del alojamiento de los Malfoy. Los chicos fueron al exterior con rapidez, pero Augusta se quedó brevemente en la entrada donde Lucius estaba parado.

—Le agradezco de nuevo su hospitalidad —dijo Augusta con rigidez, pero consiguió darle algo de sinceridad a su tono.

Lucius se inclinó de manera igual de rígida. Se había detenido varias veces a la entrada del cuarto de Neville, pero el niño siempre estaba durmiendo o quizás fingiendo hacerlo. Hubiera deseado que el chico fuera un poco más parecido a Frank, un poco mas abierto aunque tuviera la mentalidad de torre de marfil de Frank también. En vez de eso, siempre tenía esa mirada helada y sospechosa que era como la de Alice. Parecía que todo lo que Neville compartía con Frank era su amor por las plantas.

Sin que importara todo eso, cuando Augusta se despedía dijo—: Me alegra que el muchacho se encuentre bien, Madame Longbottom. A pesar de que Frank y yo no estábamos de acuerdo en... muchas cosas, Frank me simpatizaba.

Augusta examinó con atención el rostro de Lucius, pero solamente halló sinceridad. Finalmente, ella asintió, con la cara menos rígida y se marchó.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry y Severus estaban sentados en la arena, mirando hacia el mar mientras la última de las tiendas y el equipaje desaparecían con Tinker. Ellos dos eran los últimos, Rosmerta había ido por Traslador a atender su taberna, y los Malfoy, junto con Tom, Petunia y Dudley se habían ido.

—¿Así que... —Harry tragó para no tartamudear—... R-rosier quedará encerrado en una cárcel francesa?

—A menos que los rusos consigan salir con una explicación _muy_ convincente de como podrían mantener a Rosier seguro mientras vaya a colocar Protecciones —Severus se removió con irritación—. La corte fue muy comprensiva con la petición de los rusos, ellos necesitan los Forjadores de Barreras Mágicas. Es un país muy grande y ellos se encuentran muy dispersos. Parece que por suerte, los periódicos hicieron algo útil por una vez al escribir artículos extensos y conmovedores acerca de la necesidad de los rusos por Forjadores de Barreras Mágicas y el Gremio pudo reunir un gran grupo de ellos para enviarlos a trabajar a Rusia el próximo año, así que el ministerio ruso se encuentra satisfecho... por ahora.

Harry asintió, menos perturbado ahora por todo esto. La breve siesta había restaurado su espíritu, y al despertar para un almuerzo tardío, habían recogido la mayor parte de las cosas. Miró hacia la playa, viendo como el sol comenzaba a descender. En realidad que este lugar era muy hermoso, pero él estaba listo para regresar a su hogar. El término 'hogar' resonó en su interior. Se sentía muy contento de tener un hogar que extrañar y al cual regresar.

Harry se volteó hacia su padre, sonriéndole al mago que lo esperaba con gran paciencia.

—Regresemos a nuestro hogar, papá.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

El cumpleaños de Harry fue celebrado por todos con alegría, excepto por Tom, quien tuvo que ver a Dora irse a la Academia de Aurores esa noche. El sólo poder verla de vez en los fines de semana durante su primer año iba a ser una tortura.

Los tres niños recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts el primero de Agosto, ocasionando una enorme celebración. Tuvieron un festín cerca del estanque de natación que incluyó a todos los Jinetes y Cuidadores de dragones para darles las gracias por su apoyo durante el año anterior.

Tinker y Dobby, quienes habían estado alicaídos porque el chef de Rosmerta les había quitado la alegría de hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry, pudieron resarcirse por esto horneando un enorme pastel que se parecía a Hogwarts.

La reunión de los magos y brujas obsesionados con los dragones animó bastante a Tom, y todos admiraron el pastel. Tom le mostró a todos las clases que iba a tomar. Había preguntado con insistencia a los Jinetes y Cuidadores, y hasta a Yuan Chang todo lo que se había atrevido, para que le dijeran que clases podrían ayudarle más. Ellos le habían recomendado un amplio rango de cosas, ya que nunca se sabía lo que podría necesitarse en una Reserva. Herbología y Pociones eran importantes, por supuesto, así como también Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Yuan le había regalado a Tom un volumen nuevo, y al día, de «Pociones para Dragones», un texto raro que usualmente sólo se podía encontrar en la biblioteca de la Reserva o en posesión del Pocionista de la Reserva. Tom ...y Severus... se habían iluminado al verlo como si fuera Navidad. A Severus le habían pedido hacer unas pocas de esas pociones y había tenido que pasar por la humillación de necesitar pedirle las fórmulas a la Pocionista de la Reserva.

La Pocionista había estado más que ansiosa de dárselas, esperando aprender de un Maestro de Pociones, probablemente, y había tenido que acceder más bien de mal humor a que ella las observara realizarlas. Aun así, era desconcertante saber que existían pociones que no conocía bien, aun cuando no fuera una dificultad el hacerlas.

Severus apenas podía esperar a hacer una copia del libro.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Harry, Dudley y Draco habían revisado sus textos y habían descubierto que necesitaban hacer un viaje a Callejón Diagon. Harry le había enviado una lechuza a Mafalda y Martin, para que pudieran reunirse allí. Harry estaba contento de haberle mandado esos libros acerca de las Casas, esperaba que Mafalda quedara en Slytherin tal como planeaban hacerlo Draco y él.

La visita a Callejón Diagon fue planeada, y ellos se encontraron sin problemas con Mafalda.

Lawrence Prewett también se encontraba allí, había rescatado a un par de dentistas que parecían confusos después de entrar al Callejón. Todos habían ido a _Ollivander_ y después _Flourish & Blotts_ con su hija. La hija estaba hojeando con rapidez una copia de «Hogwarts, una Historia» con una bolsa enorme de libros en el suelo junto a ellos, mientras almorzaban en _El Caldero Chorreante_ después de un viaje a _Madame Malkin_.

Mafalda y Hermione había entablado una amistad tentativa. Ellas habían descubierto que ambas tenían muchas ganas por aprender lo más posible mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts en un esfuerzo de probarse contra otros en el mundo mágico. Hermione, por su estatus de nacida de muggles; y Mafalda porque su padre era un squib.

Harry había quedado un poco decepcionado por el abandono de Mafalda, a pesar de que su amiga por correspondencia fuera más interesante en sus cartas ya que en persona era mucha más 'niña', lo que era un poco irritante. Todas esas quejas en Madame Malkin de que no pudieran conseguirse túnicas de estudiante en nada más que color negro, con Hermione agregando que deberían permitir _algún_ otro color aparte del negro, ya que las escuelas muggle permitían variedad. Bastante irritante, la verdad.

Ellos se detuvieron brevemente en Eeylops para comprar comida para los búhos, y para verificar la orden de Petunia para comprar otra cría de búho real. Petunia se había mudado casi del todo a Spinner's End de no ser por su ropa. Ella estaba esperando el inicio del año escolar antes de irse a vivir allí. La comunidad estaba en pleno desarrollo y ella ahora pasaba gran parte del tiempo allí de todos modos.

Los Granger encontraron la idea bastante fascinante y le hicieron muchas preguntas a Lawrence y Petunia. Lucius se quedo sentado en silencio junto a Petunia, escuchando con cuidado. Sabía que cualquier comentario resultante de su entrenamiento como Mortífago no seria bienvenido. Así que escuchó y trató de pensar en que cosa _podría_ decir. Era sorprendentemente difícil, ya que tenía escaso conocimiento del mundo muggle... cuando menos no lo bastante para comentar algo con un dentista muggle acerca de la necesidad de computadores aun en una practica dental tan pequeña como la de ellos.

—Lo que no puedo entender es como usar el boleto a la "plataforma nueve tres cuartos", ¿hay alguna puerta o algo por donde pasar? —preguntó la señora Granger con perplejidad.

Lucius se rió entre dientes ominosamente, ocasionando que el señor Granger quien estaba bastante intimidado por el aristócrata tragara un poco.

Severus intervino—. Me temo que los profesores olvidaron añadir esa información. Hay una entrada invisible en el décimo pilar de la plataforma que solamente puede acceder alguien con magia. Su hija necesita simplemente pasar caminando por allí.

—Es mejor que corra si se siente nerviosa, señorita Granger —entonó Lucius con una sonrisa torcida.

Para su diversión, Hermione simplemente asintió y dijo—: Gracias, señor Malfoy —totalmente intimidada por él.

—Si desean verla partir, tienen que tomarla de la mano a ella o su carrito y su magia les hará pasar la barrera. La barrera les permitirá regresar sin problemas, solamente es para bloquear a los muggles por un solo lado —añadió Severus.

A pesar de no haber podido seguir toda la platica entre Lawrence, Petunia y los muggles, Lucius notó que ellos eran bastante inteligentes. Arthur Weasley siempre estaba diciendo lo listos que eran los muggles y Lucius siempre resoplaba con desdén. Tenía que ser Arthur quien tuviera la razón en las cosas más increíbles.

Interesante.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus escuchó parlotear al Director. Normalmente sólo prestaba atención cuando se mencionaba algo acerca del curriculum de pociones, pero ahora que tenía un hijo a punto de empezar su primer año de educación estaba prestando más atención.

Ya había creado tensión al querer la remoción del profesor Binns—. Él se ha convertido en una desgracia, Albus. Una vez fue un instructor excelente, y aun después de morir fue bastante bueno, pero en la última década ha ido empeorando cada vez más. Balbucea en vez de enseñar y se ha obsesionado con sus adoradas rebeliones goblins.

Hubo una hora de debate sobre ello con Dumbledore acordando considerar cuando menos añadir un asistente que pudiera gradualmente hacerse cargo de las clases para permitir el retiro de Binns.

Después Albus dejó caer su pequeña bomba—. Mi amigo y mentor, Nicholas Flamel se encuentra preocupado acerca de su piedra —Hubo un silencio instantáneo—. Todos hemos escuchado rumores acerca de aparición de criaturas oscuras... y él desea que la piedra sea resguardada en Hogwarts.

—¿Aquí, con los estudiantes? —Minerva no era la única que estaba alarmada.

—La esconderemos bien, y yo propongo que implementemos una serie de trampas... y salvaguardas que nos alerten si se las ha alterado, así atraparemos a cualquiera antes de que llegue a la piedra —los ojos de Albus centellearon benignamente.

Severus no fue engañado, y maldijo por lo bajo. Dumbledore sabía que la piedra seria algo que traería a Voldemort salivando detrás con la esperanza de poner sus garras en esta. Esperaba que cuando Quirrell llegara aquí le pudiera dar unas cuantas ideas para resguardarla. El condenado profesor de Defensa no llegaría hasta que las clases comenzaran, pero había enviado la planificación de sus clases por adelantado, y Severus admitía que no estaban mal.

Severus miró con furia a Dumbledore y se marchó con un revoloteo salvaje de túnicas.

Albus lo vio irse con trepidación, Severus no aprobaría nada que remotamente amenazara a Harry. Pero el muchacho necesitaba aprender a defenderse solo, y muy pronto. Los mimos debían finalizar.

_3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS3MS_

Severus y Harry estaban de pie en la plataforma, mirando la brillante maquina roja del Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry y los demás casi saltaban de entusiasmo. Draco y Dudley ya habían subido a bordo y Lucius había ido por medio de Traslador con Petunia hacia Spinner's End.

Harry inhaló profundamente—. ¿Este no es en realidad un adiós, no es así? Esta vez ambos estaremos en Hogwarts.

—Eso es correcto, no habrá más separaciones entre nosotros. No hasta que te gradúes y decidas que quieras hacer después —Severus sonrió—. Sube de una vez, te veré esta noche durante el sorteo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**autora:** Aun no decido en que Casa dejarlos a todos. ¿Hermione en Ravenclaw?... aun no lo sé.

Gracias a todos quienes siguen el fic y comentan especialmente.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sino sólo con fines de entretención. **


End file.
